JUSTICE LEAGUE AVENGERS 7
by Lady Death2
Summary: Sulla Terra parallela,conosciuta come Terra 327, la Justice League,gli Avengers ed Annie Sullivan stanno per affrontare eventi che potrebbero sconvolgere il delicato equilibrio dell'isola,esponendola anche ad attacchi esterni.
1. MEMORIE DEL PASSATO

INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 7

MEMORIE DEL PASSATO

Su Terra 327 era notte,il cielo era limpido e c'erano le stelle.

Annie Sullivan,la Solargil di quella terra parallela,invasa da giganti,era dentro un campo di addestramento delle reclute.

Il pavimento era fatto di cemento,davanti a lei c'era una recinzione fatta di pali di metallo verdi che tenevano la rete.

Accanto a lei,da entrambe le parti,c'erano due panchine,senza lo schienale,fatte di legno.

Lei non indossava il costume nero,ma aveva la sua divisa rossa e blu.

Lei indossava una giacca di gomma rossa abbottonata e sul petto era inciso un triangolo con la punta rivolta verso il basso e la lettera "S"dentro.

Sotto a giacca c'era una felpa azzurra con cappuccio.

Indossava pantaloni azzurri e aderenti con stivali neri che iniziavano dal ginocchio.

Sui pantaloni c'erano anche delle fasce nere.

Guardava davanti a se e osservava le colline in lontananza.

I capelli erano legati dietro la testa,e aveva le due solite ciocche sui lati del viso.

FLASHBACK

Oltre le mura,nel mondo sotto il controllo della dea Pallas,Reiner,da piccolo,era dentro un capo di addestramento.

"Fa attenzione."disse Pallas "Le ho dato i poteri ma questa ragazza non è dalla nostra parte.

La sto obbligando a portare avanti gli obbiettivi del mio piano,ma la sua mente non risponde.

D'altronde è nata dentro le mura."

Annie,bambina,mise la mano destra sul mento di Reiner e gli diede un calcio alle gambe,gettandolo a terra.

Annie aveva i capelli legati,con le poche ciocche sul viso.

Indossava una maglietta bianca,pantaloni bianchi e stivali marroni,come anche Reiner.

"Ottima mossa."disse Pallas,ma Annie era dispiaciuta.

Reiner tornò dalla madre egli mostrò una fascia "SONO DIVENTATO UN GUERRIERO!

Oltre i poteri avrò anche il gigante!"

La madre lo abbracciò "REINER!

BEN FATTO!

In questo modo abbiamo fatto un passo avanti per diventare marleiani onorari."

"Si..."disse Reiner bambino "Ce la farò.

Erediterò il potere del gigante."

Reiner andò oltre una recinzione di legno separata dalla città

A delimitare la zone c'era un alto muro di mattoni,oltre la recinzione,con in mezzo un giardino dove c'erano persone che giocavano sotto un albero.

"Avete sentito ,ragazzi?"disse il più grande di loro "Tra qualche anno lanceremo un attacco all'isola Paradiso.

È arrivato il momento di ereditare il potere dei giganti.

Presto sarà chiaro l'esito della guerra con il sud...e in più i mandati degli attuali guerrieri finiranno presto.

La dea vuole cambiare l'intera unità di guerrieri che è composta solo da uomini normali per ora.

Sta creando il super-gruppo definitivo.

Tra noi ci saranno sette candidati e ne verranno scelti sei."

Annie era in disparte e aveva gli occhi pieni di energia rossa e pensava"Maledetti."

"SI..."urlò Reiner.

"Perché dici di si?"disse un altro ragazzo biondo "Sei il peggiore qui in mezzo…

Uno di noi deve essere lasciato qui,allora sarai sicuramente tu."

"Che hai detto…?!"disse Reiner.

"Dimmi una tua qualità."disse il ragazzo "Anch'io ho forza fisica.

Intelligenza?

Nemmeno per scherzo.

So volare anche io.

Ho anch'io la proiezione di energia.

L'unico motivo per il tuo coinvolgimento è a causa della lealtà verso Marley che scrivi e riscrivi ad ogni esame.

È l'unica cosa per cui posso rispettarti.

Non passa giorno che non lecchi il culo al capitano...dicendo sempre che distruggeremo i demoni sull'isola di cui fa parte quella sgualdrina laggiù e cose del genere."

"LE PERSONE SULL'ISOLA SONO DEMONI!"urlo Reiner "FANNO TREMARE IL MONDO DI PAURA!

DOBBIAMO UCCIDERLI,ALTRIMENTI SARANNO LORO AD UCCIDERCI,CAPISCI?!

NON COMPRENDI L'IMPORTANZA DELLA NOSTRA MISSIONE?!

O FORSE SEI UN RIMASUGLIO DEL GRUPPO PER LA RINASCITA DI ELDIA,CHE PRENDE ORDINI DAL RE FRITZ?!

DEV'ESSERE COSÌ!

NON C'È DUBBIO AL RIGUARDO!

LO RIFERIRÒ AL CAPITANO!"

"BASTARDO!"urlò l'altro che gli diede un pugno,mandandolo contro un muro.

"MARTIN!"urlò il piccolo Berthold che lo afferrò alle spalle "FERMATI!"

"CHIUNQUE PUÒ VOMITARE ODIO SU QUELL'ISOLA,NON SOLO TU!"urlo Martin"DIVERTITI AD ASPETTARE 13 ANNI QUI TUTTO DA SOLO!"

"DANNAZIONE..."disse Reiner che si staccò dal muro.

"Mi spiace,Reiner..."disse Berthold che gli tese la mano "Alzati,Reiner."

Lui prese la mano e si alzò "13 anni...non posso aspettare così tanto."

"Eh?"disse Berthold.

"Io voglio diventare Marleyano cosicché mamma,papà e io possiamo vivere insieme."disse Reiner.

"Di cosa stai parlando?"disse Berthold.

"Beh..."disse Reiner "Non posso spiegare..."

"Comunque non è detto che dovrai aspettare."disse Berthold "Non è Martin che deciderà chi prenderà i poteri."

Sarà la dea a decidere."

"Sono il peggiore qui."disse Reiner.

"Non credo."disse Berthold "Non lo pensi anche tu,figlia dei demoni?

Annie?"

"Cosa?"disse lei voltandosi "Non stavo ascoltando.

Devo andare."

Annie pensò "Devo aspettare il momento giusto."

I due iniziarono a correre.

"Quella puttana deve essere grata alla dea con tutta l'anima se ha ricevuto tutto quel potere."disse Reiner "Come facciamo a fidarci?"

"Pallas esercita un controllo sulla sua mente,in alcuni casi totale."disse Berthold "Anche se dovesse aggredirci,la dea la metterà subito in riga.

Ma a te sta bene un obbiettivo del genere?

Certo se punissi i demoni dell'isola salverai la razza Eldiana...e il mondo intero."

Clark era bambino dentro le mura ed era ne suo distretto.

Era seduto su un prato vicino ad un fiumiciattolo e guardava il cielo.

"Spero che oggi accada qualcosa di interessante..."disse Clark,mentre il piccolo Barton correva verso di lui.

"Eccoti,Clark!"disse Barton.

Pallas era fuori della città e le pupille di Annie divennero come gli occhi rossi delle dea.

Annie si trasformò nel gigante femminile che corse accanto al corazzato.

La dea era su un camioncino militare con dei soldati.

C'erano militari tutt'intorno.

"Meraviglioso."disse uno di loro "Il suo controllo,dea,funziona perfettamente."

"Ovvio."disse la dea Pallas "La figlia dei demoni non può opporre resistenza a me.

Ve li presento.

Il gigante femmina.

Ha i miei poteri anche nella sua forma immensa.

Molto versatile,capace di ogni cosa.

Non solo possiede enorme agilità e robustezza,ma le ho anche fornito l'abilità d'indurimento.

In questo modo i colpi di Sullivan sono altamente distruttivi.

Può anche chiamare a se giganti puri entro brevi distanze."

Annie colpì il suolo con i piede e spaccò il terreno sollevando un polverone.

Il gigante corazzato resistette tranquillamente contro i missili dei mortai collocati a terra.

"Come si sarà potuto intuire,la specialità del gigante corazzato è la sua capacità di indurimento."disse Pallas "Può distruggere facilmente il cancello delle mura se gli si lancia contro.

Funge da scudo per i Marley,attirando gli attacchi su di se per proteggere gli altri ...con la sua perseveranza e resistenza va molto bene."

C'era un altro gigante più piccolo che si muoveva camminando a quattro zampe.

Aveva lunghi capelli neri,occhi scavate nelle orbite,barba sul mento e le labbra erano assenti.

I denti erano tutti appuntiti e sempre visibili.

"Il gigante mandibola è una tipologia più da battaglia."disse Pallas "Compensa le sue dimensioni piccole con la sua velocità...può distruggere quasi ogni cosa con la sua potente mandibola e le sue unghie.

Lo abbiamo affidato a Marcel."

Il gigante mandibola afferrò un cannone e lo ingoiò.

Il gigante bestia lanciò delle rocce contro una serie di uomini a cavalli facendoli a pezzi.

"Come sempre,il gigante bestia...non è solamente più grande degli altri…ma è anche un'arma assai pericolosa."disse Pallas "Il suo sangue in oltre,custodisce un potere segreto ecco perché lo chiamiamo il bambino prodigio."

Dall'acqua emerse il gigante squamato.

"Per quanto riguarda il gigante trasportatore,grazie alla sua robustezza possiamo contare su di lui per le missioni più lunghe."disse Pallas "Con il giusto equipaggiamento può occuparsi di diverse mansioni.

Peak,con la sua grande intelligenza,era la scelta più ovvia.

E infine il gigante colossale."

Ci fu una forte esplosione ed apparve il gigante colossale.

"Il distruttore."disse Pallas "Quasi mi dispiace per quelli sull'isola Paradiso.

Un giorno apparirà dal nulla per ucciderli.

Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginarmi il terrore."

"Pare che questa nuova unità di guerrieri abbia superato i loro predecessori."disse un militare.

"Ovvio,sono tutti potenziati."disse Pallas "Ma nessuno è alla pari di Annie."

Annie,in catene,Berthold,Reiner e Marcel erano stati condotti in un'aula dove c'era una mappa dell'isola e un uomo alla cattedra.

Avevano tutti e tre un'uniforme da soldati bianca.

"Il gigante bestia e il trasportatore sono necessari per controllare le nazioni nemiche…"disse l'uomo alla cattedra "...pertanto non parteciperanno allo scontro.

Dunque l'operazione verrà portata avanti dal gigante corazzato,dal gigante colossale,dal gigante femmina e quello mandibola.

Mercel.

Berthold.

Annie.

Reiner.

Contiamo su di voi."

Fuori dalla stanza Martin si mosse a super velocità e mandò Reiner contro un muro "NON È GIUSTO!

PERCHÉ HANNO SCELTO UN PERDENTE COME TE?!

CHE SOTTERFUGI HAI USATO?!"

"Pare che alla fine il perdente sia tu,non io."disse Reiner "Ecco perché...Martin."

Martin cercò di sferrare un pugno,ma fu fermato da Berthold"MALEDETTO BASTARDO!"

"Martin..."disse Berthold "...ti stai opponendo ad una decisione della dea?"

Martin si fermò subito.

"Mi spiace,Reiner."disse Berthold.

Passò un carro per la città con sopra i quattro bambini e tute le persone in strada e dalle finestre esultavano.

Annie era l'unica a restare ferma ed impassibile,mentre gli altri salutarono felicemente.

Reiner andò dal padre che era a lavorare in una cucina "Padre…

Tu sei mio padre,vero?

Mamma lavorava in questa caserma prima che nascessi.

Qui è dove ha incontrato mia madre,Karina Brown…

Ho intravisto la tua faccia per caso e ho pensato che fosse…

Guarda…io e la mamma siamo dei Marleyani onorari ora.

Se lo comunichiamo possiamo anche uscire dalle mura se lo vogliamo.

Tu,io e ,mamma possiamo anche vivere insieme..."

"NON FARE IL FINTO TONTO,RAGAZZO!"urlò ferocemente l'uomo "QUELLA STRONZA TI HA DETTO DI VENIRE QUI,VERO?!

VUOLE VENDICARSI!

CAZZO!

TRA TUTTO,HA LASCIATO CHE UN BAMBINO DIVENTASSE UN GUERRIERO?

SE ESAMINANO IL TUO RETAGGIO,LA MIA FAMIGLIA È SPACCIATA!

VUOLE CHE MI IMPICCHINO,VERO?!

SOLO PERCHÉ SONO SCAPPATO...DA VOI DUE,DEI DIAVOLI ELDIANI!

Il padre fuggì.

Reiner era al porto e parlava con la madre.

"Reiner...tutto bene."disse la madre.

"Si,certo."disse lui.

"Sono sicura che la tua missione sarà un successo."disse lei "Perché sono sicura che anche tuo padre sta pregando per la riuscita."

"Si..."disse Reiner "Certo."

La nave partì e la gente acclamò.

Arrivarono presto dall'altra parte e trovarono delle grandi mura,poco dopo il porto.

Incontrarono dei soldati e uno di loro parlò "Questo è il confine del Paradiso.

Partite dopo il tramonto e dirigetevi verso nord.

Dopo di che seguite il sacro piano.

L'esercito marleyano getta l'ancora qui ogni mese,quando c'è luna piena,anche se alcuni potranno tornare in volo.

Assicuratevi di portare avanti il piano di riconquista del progenitore.

La dea è stata derubata del potere e vuole riaverlo."

"Sissignore!"disse Reiner.

"Bene..."disse l'uomo "Portate a termine la missione...e tornate indietro…

tutti voi con la coordinata.

Andarono a cavallo di notte,passando per le praterie.

Poi accesero un fuoco,dopo aver legato i cavalli a qualche albero casuale e misero a terra una coperta.

"Come pensavo,non siamo riusciti a viaggiare molto durante la notte…"disse Mercel.

"Non possiamo farci molto."disse Berthold "All'andata ci è proibito volare.

La squadra esplorativa potrebbe vederci.

Siamo anche stati fortunati a non imbatterci in un gigante.

Dicono che anche se abbattiamo le mura,il re non userà il potere di Pallas…

Mi chiedo se sia vero..."

"Ormai e tardi per preoccuparsi di questo,Berthold."disse Reiner.

"Esatto..."disse Mercel "Non si può tornare indietro.

Domani distruggeremo le mura."

"Cosa c'è?"disse Reiner "Non dirmi che...sei restio ad uccidere quella prole immonda di demoni?

Hai dimenticato cosa hanno fatto quei bastardi a noi,a Marley?

Sono i discendenti dei demoni che hanno trasformato il mondo in quest'inferno.

A causa loro Pallas ha perso il controllo del pianeta,ed è stata costretta a far saltare la parte nascosta della Luna.

Persino adesso sono una minaccia,dato che il dio re non è più a controllarli.

Siamo guerrieri scelti come rappresentanti del mondo intero per punire quei demoni."

"Mi dispiace Reiner."disse Mercerl.

"La verità e che ne tu ne quella sgualdrina dovevate essere scelti come guerrieri..."disse Reiner.

"Io...ho continuato a lodarti mentre parlavo male di mio fratello per influire sulla decisione di Pallas."disse Mercel.

"Cosa?"disse Reiner.

"Io...io volevo solo proteggere mio fratello."disse Mercel "Abbiamo solo 10 anni e siamo in guerra.

Reiner…

Mi dispiace tanto..."

All'alba del giorno dopo il gigante di Ymir uscì dal suolo.

Marcel gettò a terra Reyner,fu afferrato e divorato.

In attimo di panico,sia Reiner che Berthold fuggirono correndo a super velocità.

Reiner corse a super velocità e arrivò fin sotto un albero "Ma che sto facendo?

Io ho i poteri…"

Si voltò e non vide nessuno "Berthold…Annie…

Mercel..."

Reiner urlò e cadde a terra pensando "È stato mangiato.

Da un gigante…

Voleva aiutarmi…

Gli altri devono essere vivi.

Devo aspettarli qui..."

Annie gli diede un calcio alla pancia scagliandolo a molti metri di distanza e aveva Berthold per i capelli.

Reiner atterrò e si voltò vedendo Annie che atterrava gettando a terra Berthold "Ora le cose non stanno per cambiare,pazzi bastardi."disse Annie "Volete ammazzare quella gente...la mia gente,perché quella cosa ve lo ordina?"

Annie piangeva quasi.

"Attento,Reiner..."disse Berthold a terra "Ha una forza che non immagini."

"Abbiamo finto con questa missione..."disse Annie "Vi riporterò indietro personalmente poi non vi vedrò più."

"Cosa?"disse Reiner.

"Vi manderò indietro,poi vedrò di scoprire chi ha il potere del gigante mandibola."disse Annie "Si sarà già trasformata in un umano ora,così avrò un testimone quando informerò la gente dentro le mura del mondo esterno.

La vostra maledetta missione finisce qui.

Alzati tu."

Berthol e Annie iniziarono a camminare.

"Aspettate."disse Reiner che allungò la mano,lanciando un raggio di energia sulla schiena di Annie,facendola barcollare "Non possiamo…

Non dobbiamo…

Non vogliamo…

Dobbiamo proseguire la missione."

"Oh,si che tornerai."disse lei "Così quella maledetta darà la corazza a qualcun altro…

E sarai mangiato come merita un traditore della propria gente come te.

Si,so delle tue origini."

"Forse è meglio fare come dice."disse Berthold.

"Come fai ad essere così sicura di quello che mi succederà?"disse Reiner che cadde in ginocchio"Sarò il solo a dover prendere la responsabilità di quello che sta succedendo?"

"Reiner,in questo stato io..."disse Berthold.

"NON È VERO,HAI SOLO PAURA DI LEI!"urlò Reiner "PUOI ANCORA TRASFORMARTI NEL GIGANTE COLOSSALE!"

"Sto esaurendo la mia riserva di pazienza!"urlò Annie.

"Io non..."disse Reiner.

Lei gli diede un calcio al volto "DI UN ALTRA PAROLA!

PERCHÉ NON SPIEGHI LA VOSTRA SACRA MISSIONE ALLA FAMIGLIE DI QUELLI CHE STAVANO PER MORIRE OGGI A CAUSA DEL VOSTRO ATTACCO!"

Annie diede un altro calcio "ONORARE LA DEA E I MARLEY?!

SCEGLIERE DI ESSERE UN GUERRIERO?!"

Annie provocò un cratere a forza di calci e spappolò il viso di Reiner"MARLEY,ELDIA,VADANO TUTTI A FANCULO!

SONO SOLO DEI BUGIARDI!

GUARDANO SOLO A SE STESSI!

E IO FARÒ LO STESSO!

IO ME NE TORNERÒ DENTRO LE MURA!

ANDRÒ A CASA!"

Annie diede un altro calcio "AVRESTE DOVUTO MORIRE LAGGIÙ!

MUORI E BASTA!"

Annie si avvicinò a Berthold,ma Pallas apparve dietro di loro.

"Bene,bene."disse Pallas "Come prevedevo."

"Ti rimando nella tua dimensione dopo averti fatta a pezzi!"disse Annie "Che è più di quanto meriti."

"Vedremo."disse Pallas che corse a super velocità e diede una spinta ad Annie,scagliandola via e conficcandola in un dosso.

"Andiamo."disse la dea.

Annie corse a super velocità,la afferrò per i lunghi capelli,ruotò su se stessa e la scagliò via,facendole lasciare una scia sul terreno,poi la raggiunse e le diede un calcio,scagliandola via.

La dea si rialzò "Tocca a me."

Annie le corse contro e spiccò un salto.

Pallas le diede una spinta e la scagliò lontano,poi la colpì e le diede un calcio scagliandola via.

Annie si rialzò e la dea le volò addosso,mettendole il braccio intorno alla gola.

Caddero a terra "Tu sei mia.

Se ti ribellerai ancora così,userò il tuo corpo come esplosivo e ti farò distruggere tutta l'isola contemporaneamente."

Gli occhi di Annie divennero rossi come quella della dea che tornò dai due.

"Ora è sotto il mio comando."disse Pallas.

Annie si trasformò in gigante e i due si aggrapparono al suo collo mentre correva e ruggiva.

Poi il gigante corazzato si trasformò e i due ripresero al forma normale.

Arrivato davanti alle mura,il gigante colossale posò a terra Berthold che si trasformò nel gigante colossale che distrusse le mura,poi uscì dal colosso.

Reiner fu afferrato dagli altri giganti,ma riuscì a liberarsi,afferrò Berthold e si arrampicò sulle pareti.

Annie era svenuta e Berthold la prese in braccio.

La ragazza si risvegliò in un capannone che dava rifugio alle persone del luogo,i rifugiati del distretto invaso dai giganti.

Accanto a lei c'erano seduti Reiner e Berthold.

"Dove siamo."disse Annie.

"Nel Wall Rose."disse Berthold.

Poco distanti da loro c'erano Clark,Natasha e Barton da piccoli.

Tempo dopo lavoravano la terra in un campo.

"L'idea di mettersi a fare i salvatori superpotenziati dentro le mura è stata ottima."disse Berthod.

"Te l'avevo detto."disse Reiner "Quel re Fritz è rimasto immobile.

Non solo lui,ma tutta la famiglia.

Sono come burattini senza autorità.

Loro probabilmente non sono servi di Ymir.

I vecchi eldiani non erano come questi."

Annie guardava i contadini.

"Forse perché non hanno il controllo del potere della dea..."disse Reiner "Hanno dato il potere ad un altra famiglia."

"Allora basta andare da loro."disse Berthold.

"Annie potrebbe farlo."disse Reiner.

"E come dovrei fare secondo voi?"disse Annie "Volete che la dea mi costringa a fare da serva dentro la casa di qualcuno per avere informazioni?

O deve farmi sedurre un nobile?"

"Non esageriamo!"disse Berthold.

"Si."disse lei "È impossibile.

Non sono servi di Ymir,così restano al potere.

Dopo la caduta del muro hanno detto di tenere d'occhio i nuovi arrivati."

"Diventiamo soldati e parte degli Avengers."disse Reiner.

"Ci metterete due anni."disse Annie.

"No,ci metteremo."disse Reiner "Sono due anni che il muro è distrutto e il re non si è mosso.

Stando alle informazioni il sovrano dovrebbe essere sotto il controllo della volontà del primo re..."

"Se è vero potete anche andarvene subito a casa?"disse Annie.

"Vuoi dirmi che dovremmo distruggere subito il Wall Rose e il Wall Sina?"disse Reiner.

"Pezzo di..."disse Annie.

Annie andò ad arruolarsi con gli altri due e si trovò sotto la guida di Flint Marko,che addestrava sia umani che potenziati.

Li conobbe Clark per la prima volta anche se conosciuto non è la parola esatta.

Non le aveva parlato molto,ma aveva stretto amicizia con Reiner.

Un giorno erano in un campo di addestramento.

Reyner aveva già il costume,mentre Clark indossava una giacca rossa e dei pantaloni blu,con gli stivali marroni.

Clark era nel campo di addestramento.

Reyner gli corse contro,lui allungo la mano e gli diede un colpo al petto,provocando un'onda d'urto,poi lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra,sollevando un polverone e danneggiando il terreno,poi lo aiutò ad alzarsi.

"Accidenti."disse Sentry.

"Perdonami."disse Superman "Non riesco bene a moderare la mia forza.

La sto ancora scoprendo.

Ho a malapena iniziato a volare."

"Io invece è da molto che lo faccio."disse Sentry "Per ora non c'è un peso che non posso sollevare.

E tu invece?"

"È lo stesso."disse Clark.

"Tieni,prendi il pugnale di legno."disse Sentry "Adesso sta a te attaccarmi."

Clark lo prese "Mi chiedo a cosa serva tutto questo.

Perché affrontarci tra noi?

Dovremmo invece affrontare i giganti tutto il giorno ed espandere i territori invece di avere paura di uscire dalle mura."

"Ma che discorsi fai?"disse Reyner "Noi siamo soldati,ricordi?

A volta ci sono delle situazioni a cui non è possibile sottrarsi.

Non importa chi sia l'avversario.

Dovremo affrontarlo con i poteri o corpo a corpo.

E adesso guarda li.

La vedi?"

Annie camminava per il campo indossando la sua uniforme rossa e blu.

"Ma è Annie."disse Clark.

"Si,quella che dice di aver ricevuto i poteri di una dea."disse Reyner "Da quando ha tre anni è oggetto di culti da parte di un sacco di gente.

Appena arrivata le hanno dato il ruolo di capo gruppo o simili."

"A quanto pare sta cercando di nuovo di saltare l'allenamento."disse Clark.

"Andiamo a dare una belle lezioncina alla santa."disse Reyner "Oggi le insegneremo cosa significa essere un soldato."

Lei si trovò davanti Reyner "Hai già finito l'esercitazione,semidea?

Se non vuoi che ti faccia diventare ancora più bassa,cerca di impegnarti seriamente nell'addestramento."

"Dai non esagerare."disse Clark che vide che Annie aveva uno sguardo estremamente serio e pensò "Incredibile.

Non ho mai visto uno sguardo del genere.

Sembra volerci incenerire."

"Coraggio,Clark."disse Reyner.

Annie si mise nella sua solita posizione di attacco-difesa.

"ARRIVO!"disse Clark che si mosse a super velocità.

Lei si spostò e gli diede un calcio alla gamba.

Lui cadde a terra "Ma cosa?

Mi ha colpito il ginocchio."

Clark provò a rialzarsi e poi cadde a terra.

"Posso andare ora?"disse Annie.

"No!"disse lui "Devi prendergli il pugnale."

Clark si rialzò "Un attimo…"

Lei gli afferro il braccio,gli andò alle spalle e gli diede un calcio alle gambe mandandolo a terra.

"Tieni."disse Annie che lancio a Reyner il pugnale "Adesso tocca a te attaccarmi,giusto?"

"No,va pure."disse Reyner.

"Coraggio,Reyner."disse Clark a terra "Lei deve diventare un soldato."

"Giusto."disse lui "A volte non ci si può sottrarre."

Annie lo afferrò e lo infilò nel terreno a testa in giù.

"È una tecnica eccezionale."disse Clark "Ma chi te l'ha insegnata?"

"Mio padre."disse Annie "Quando ancora non sapevo come usare i miei poteri.

Ho cominciato quando ero molto piccola."

"E a lui chi l'ha insegnata?"disse Clark.

"Questo non importa."disse Annie "Ad ogni modo non ha senso continuare a giocare così."

"Parli dell'addestramento?"disse Clark.

"Il combattimento corpo a corpo non conta per la valutazione."disse Annie "Qui quasi tutti fingono di impegnarsi,ma saranno solo i dieci migliori che potranno scegliere di entrare nel corpo di guarnigione ed andare nei territori interni.

Chi si impegna davvero sono solo quelli come voi,che davvero vogliono cambiare qualcosa.

O chi è semplicemente sciocco."

Annie materializzò un pugnale di energia nera e si avvicinò a Clark che parò il colpo con le mani "Mi chiedo perché qui più ci si allena e meno possibilità si hanno di combattere.

Tu a cosa credi sia dovuta questa farsa?"

"Farsa?"disse lui "Ma cosa dici?!"

Clark le afferrò il braccio,ma lei ruotò e con un calcio lo mandò terra,poi gli mise il ginocchio sul corpo e gli mise il pugnale alla gola,mentre lui cercava di allontanarla "È questa l'essenza intrinseca dell'uomo.

Ma una cosa è certa:io non mi divertirò mai a giocare alla guerra."

Lui si rialzò.

"Se davvero queste tecniche ti piacciono tanto,potrei addestrarti."disse Annie.

"Davvero?"disse Clark "Grazie."

"Prego."disse lei voltandosi e facendo un mezzo sorriso.

Nei giorni successivi lo sconfisse molte volte,ma ciò che mancava a Clark nelle tecniche veniva trovato nella tenacia.

Non passò molto tempo che lei si rese conto,dopo tutte quelle sconfitte,che lui voleva veramente imparare da lei.

A volte questa sua voglia era fastidiosa,poi insopportabile,ma era determinato ad imparare.

Clark fu mandato a terra per l'ennesima volta.

"Non sei molto bravo."disse Annie "Sicuro di volere che io ti insegni?"

"Certo."disse Clark.

Nel corso dei giorni Annie vedeva che,tenace com'era,stava imparando.

Non era un cambiamento eccezionale;lei lo aveva battuto sempre,ma i tentativi e gli errori lo portavano ad anticipare le sue mosse.

Questo è incoraggiante.

Annie non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di sapere che aveva fatto progressi,naturalmente,e in un certo senso non ne aveva bisogno.

Clark e Annie combattevano e lei lo scaravento a terra.

Annie notò che c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui i suoi occhi brillavano.

Una volta compresa la situazione lei ha sperimentato una punta di fastidio e poi la voglia di dare un pugno a qualcosa,preferibilmente Reiner o lui.

"Non posso permettermi di farlo."pensò Annie "Eppure lui è diverso,inspiegabilmente."

Lui le sorrise,poi ha dato un gemito di dolore,mentre lei lo gettava a terra.

Un giorno lei camminava.

"Hey!"disse Clark.

La chiamata sobbalzò i suoi pensieri.

Annie inclinò la testa come se fosse una sorta di saluto "Cosa vuoi,Kent?"

"Hai bisogno di una persona con cui allenarti?"disse Clark.

"Perché me lo chiedi?"disse Annie.

"I-io volevo allenarmi."disse Clark e Annie sorrise.

"Davvero?"disse Annie che iniziò a fissare gli alberi,un po' agitata.

Annie gli rivolse un sorriso sottile,ma spontaneo "Va bene.

A meno che non hai cambiato idea."

"Ah,no!"disse Clark "Iniziamo."

Iniziarono con l'allenamento.

Il mondo non si curava di loro e l'aria era diventata più fredda.

La curiosità riluttante è sbocciata in un fascino strano tra i due.

Con grande fastidio questo interesse non è passato inosservato dalle sue compagne.

Clark nel frattempo si guadagno il soprannome di "Bastardo suicida."

Una notte Annie si era vestita da persona comune.

Indossava un cappello chiaro,gli occhiali,aveva i capelli sciolti che le arrivavano a mezzo collo,indossava una giacca chiara con sotto un vestito rosso che terminava con una gonna che finiva poco sopra il ginocchio e aveva le calze,oltre le scarpe con i tacchi.

Era in un vicolo e seguiva Sebastian Shaw che era con il suo solito abito nero e l'elmo.

Le case erano fatte di mattoni e c'erano delle lanterne ogni tot metri.

"Quell'uomo vestito di nero..."pensò Annie "Ha un aspetto diverso se paragonato agli altri ufficiali della monarchia.

Se lo seguo e scopro dove è diretto…

Forse potrò raggiungere il re delle mura…

Se ottengo la coordinata per me,potrò liberarmi della dea e di quei due bastardi."

Lei lo seguì e poi vide che era scomparso.

Lui gli atterrò dietro.

"Eh..."disse Annie.

"Sera,ragazza..."disse lui "Seguì un uomo adulto come me…

Devi avere ottimi gusti in fatto di maschi."

"Io...sono nata in un'umile locanda…"disse Annie "Mia madre lavorava li,e io sono cresciuta sentendo le storie che raccontavano su mio padre,che lei aveva incontrato una volta sola.

Ti ho incontrato solo oggi…,ma ti ho riconosciuto subito."

"Ma quanto è interessante."disse Shaw "Se vuoi un padre che ti abbracci,alza entrambe le mani prima."

"Sei sicuro che non sia vero?"disse Annie.

"Certamente."disse Shaw "È il tipo di gioco che odio di più."

"Sei così severo padre..."disse Annie che si voltò e sferrò un calcio,ma lui evitò e lei fracassò una parete,perdendo il cappello e gli occhiali.

"Oh..."disse lui,mentre lei fuggì.

Shaw le corse dietro "HAI GIÀ L'ETÀ PER INIZIARE AD ODIARE TUO PADRE?!"

Lei girò l'anglo e quando lo fece anche lui vide che era sparita.

"Comunque..."disse Shaw "Non voglio una figlia che tenta di uccidere il padre."

La mattina seguente nelle baracche di addestramento degli Avengers,c'era Berthold che dormiva con i piedi sul muro e le gambe verso l'alto.

"Oggi è troppo forte."disse Hyperion.

"Da come si è messo forse oggi nevicherà."disse Victor.

Reiner lo svegliò "Alzati,Berthold."

Tutti erano a colazione.

Ogni Avenger aveva la divisa militare dei comuni soldati,ma il colore era diverso.

Clark aveva la giacca rossa e la maglietta blu sotto.

I pantaloni erano blu e gli stivali rossi.

Hyperion aveva la giacca nera,con una maglietta arancione sotto,i pantaloni erano neri e gli stivali arancioni.

Occhio di Falco aveva la giacca viola con la maglietta sotto nera,i pantaloni viola e gli stivali neri.

Hyperion era al tavolo accanto a quello di Clark,mentre tutti facevano colazione.

Clark era molto serio.

"Però,hai un'aria vivace oggi,Clark."disse Hyperion "È per la formazione di ieri?

È stato un totale pasticcio…

Insomma,dico che hai provato a volar e ti sei schiantato a terra di brutto."

"Addestrarsi per poi occuparsi solo dell'interno delle mura è ancora più patetico."disse Clark.

"Si,sono sicuro che tu volerai contro i giganti e cadrai direttamente nelle loro bocche."disse Hyperion "E i giganti rideranno come pazzi.

Questo sei tu.

Questa è la tua vita."

Clark si alzò e anche l'altro lo fece.

Tentarono di afferrarsi ,ma Sentry si mise in mezzo e li tenne separati "NON VI AVEVO GIÀ DETTO DI DARCI UN TAGLIO?

OGNI DANNATA VOLTA!"

"Smettetela,potreste ammazzare qualcuno!"disse un'altra.

Annie era seduta ad un tavolo distante e li guardava.

La notte seguente Annie,Berthold e Reiner erano seduti su dei tronchi in pigiama ed erano lontani dalle case dove li facevano dormire.

"Mentre voi vi stavate divertendo con i vostri amici...e stavate dormendo tranquillamente...io stavo vagando per la capitale in incognito."disse Annie"L'uomo in nero era diverso dagli altri.

Non credo che fosse umano.

Probabilmente un mutante.

Mi ha scoperta.

Forse ha visto la mia faccia...

Se dovessi unirmi alla polizia militare e lo incontrassi,sarei costretta ad ucciderlo.

Non intendo fare questo.

Ci deve essere un limite alle mie azioni."

"Un limite huh."disse Reiner "Ricordati che tuo padre è in nostro pugno."

"Prendiamo le informazioni che abbiamo e torniamo a marlei."disse Berthold"Qualsiasi informazione daremo,saremo benvenuti."

"...lo credi davvero?"disse Reiner "Con questi risultati in 5 anni,Pallas si arrabbierà molto."

Reiner si alzò.

"...allora cosa?"disse Annie "Cosa farai?"

"Distruggeremo il Muro Maria."disse Reiner "Creando così molta confusione e forse riusciremo a trovare il sovrano."

"…..."disse Annie "Molti dei tuoi amici moriranno.

...potrebbero morire tutti."

Lui si accucciò accanto a lei "Quante volte te lo devo ripetere?

Non sono miei amici.

Sono diavolo eldiani.

Tuttavia dovevo ottenere la loro fiducia.

È molto meglio del tuo agire da solo…"

"Penso che sto per vomitare!"disse Annie.

"Posso..."disse Berthold.

"Per favore."disse Annie "Non spostare il tuo viso di un millimetro."

"...devi essere stufa."disse Reiner"Non viglio forzarti più di così."

I tre si misero in cammino.

"Faccio sempre lo stesso sogno."disse Berthold "Un sogno sull'uomo che si è impiccato elle terre che dovevamo bonificare.

Mi chiedo ancora perché ci abbia raccontato tutte quelle cose prima di mettersi il cappio al collo."

"E io...che vuoi che ne sappia."disse Reiner.

"Voleva essere perdonato probabilmente..."disse Annie "Come se voi foste in grado di dire qualcosa…

Voi che avete abbandonato il vostro compagno e avete ucciso tutta quella gente."

"A me invece viene da pensare che...quel signore...volesse...essere giudicato."disse Berthold.

Tempo dopo il gigante colossale sfondò le mura del distretto di Trost e molte persone furono massacrate.

Un gruppo di eroi fu radunato.

Annie era in prima linea.

Fu scoperto che un gigante aveva inghiottito Clark per intero e che lui non era emerso.

Anche se rimase impassibile,la perdita era come una pugnalata al cuore.

Natasha ha guidato il gruppo alla sede centrale invasa dei giganti e col lei vi era Clark trasformato in gigante per la prima volta.

Il gigante di Clark diede un pugno ad un altro e gli staccò la testa,conficcandola in un campanile che fu devastato,poi gli schiacciò la base del collo.

Colpì altri due con un pugno solo.

Cadde a terra solo quando tutti i giganti erano stati uccisi.

Una densa nube di vapore saliva dal corpo disintegrato dell'essere.

Clark emerse e prima che qualcuno potesse reagire alla situazione incredibile,Natasha andò a prenderlo.

Barton e Hyperion la seguirono.

Erano tutti senza parole,Natasha piangeva e Clint si inginocchiò.

Clark Kent non era solo un Kryptoniano,era capace di trasformarsi in gigante.

Questo ha cambiato tutto.

Berthold e Reiner,rimasti soli,si scambiarono un'occhiata.

Annie fece finta di non vederli.

Venne sera e i corpi dei soldati feriti sono stati accumulati.

Vennero bruciati.

Quando l'ultima brace era spenta Reiner parlò "Allora...lo sapevi?"

"No."disse Berthold "E tu...Annie?"

"Non ne avevo idea."disse Annie.

L'ultima parola era leggermente smorzata.

"Tienilo d'occhio."disse Reiner "Potrebbe essere una spia per quanto ne sappiamo."

Annie lo guardò incredulo "Una spia?

Come fa quel ragazzo incompetente ad essere una spia?"

Anche Reiner aveva dubbi "Qualsiasi cosa sia devi tenerlo d'occhio.

Tu ti arruolerai nella polizia militare?"

Lei annuì.

"Ebbene prenditi cura di questo problema."disse Reiner.

"Potrebbe sapere qualcosa della coordinata."disse Berthold.

"Va bene."disse Annie.

Annie si trovava oltre il Wall Sina.

L'interno delle mura era pieno di case di cemento alte fino a cinque piani,con i tetti fatti di tegole di legno.

Era l'alba e Annie era in una stanza ed era appoggiata con la schiena ad un cuscino.

Lei aveva i capelli sciolti e non aveva dormito,poiché non ne aveva bisogno.

Si mise seduta sul bordo del letto.

Aveva una canottiera a maniche corte,che lasciava scoperta la pancia.

Indossava pantaloncini neri.

Accanto a lei c'era un comodino con sopra una serie di bicchieri di vetro,una tazza bianca e una bottiglia vuota.

Sul davanzale della finestra c'era un'altra bottiglia verde e accanto c'erano libri accatastati.

Il primo cassetto del comodino era chiuso,mentre il secondo aperto e da esso usciva un pantalone.

A terra c'erano dei pantaloni e delle magliette.

C'era anche una cesta di panni piena fin oltre l'orlo.

Sul pavimento c'erano delle bottiglie di vetro rovesciate.

C'era una grande finestra accanto al suo letto,con delle tendine verdi aperte.

Sopra il letto di Annie ce ne era un altro con ,sul fondo del letto, una scaletta che portava a terra.

All'inizio dei letti c'erano delle tendine.

La stanza era larga e fatta tutta di lastre di legno.

Annie guardò verso la finestra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Un pesante sospiro esce dalla bocca di Annie.

Tutto era iniziato un giorno prima qualche giorno prima."

Le baracche della polizia militare erano la sua casa.

Lei era davanti allo specchio del bagno.

Il bagno era fatto da placche di legno,mentre la parte superiore del muro era fatta di blocchi di cemento.

C'erano sei specchi messi in fila con sotto un piano di lastre di cemento,con sotto delle

lastre di legno.

Annie si guardava allo specchio.

"È domani."pensò Annie "Mi chiedo quanti potrebbero morire?

Quanto sangue verrà versato?

FLASHBACK

Annie indossava la sua uniforme rossa e blu.

Aveva i capelli legati e aveva un fazzoletto bianco legato sul volto per coprirgli la bocca e il naso.

Guardava un grosso buco in un muro,pieno di sangue,in cui era conficcato un soldato tagliato a metà.

Accanto ce ne era un altro con la testa aperta.

In strada c'era una montagna di cadaveri spolpati e dilaniati.

C'erano due soldati che portavano dei cadaveri maciullati su un carretto di legno con due ruote.

Le case intorno erano pesantemente danneggiate.

Annie vide il corpo di un uomo che non aveva più il cranio.

Lei si tolse il fazzoletto e divenne triste "Mi dispiace."

FINE FLASHBACK

Annie era nel bagno.

"Non c'è modo di rimediare."pensò lei "Io devo farlo.

Devo finire ciò che ho iniziato,senza pensare a quello che succederà."

Lei si legò i capelli lasciando due ciocche ai lati del volto.

Aveva la riga praticamente al centro della testa e la ciocca che dava sulla parte sinistra era il triplo dell'altra.

"Domani la missione sarà..."pensò Annie"Dirigersi verso il muro che loro hanno distrutto.

L'obbiettivo …

Distruggere i giganti."

La compagna di stanza di Annie era una ragazza senza poteri,con i capelli corti,biondi a mezzo collo.

Indossava una vestaglia viola e dei pantaloncini bianchi.

Annie usci dal bagno e vide lei, che si metteva il rossetto canticchiando, e la stanza che aveva il pavimento pieno di libri,calzini e magliette.

Lei era seduta su uno sgabello,davanti ad un tavolinetto con,sul muro,uno specchio ovale.

"Buon giorno."disse la ragazza "Oggi sono ridotta uno straccio."

"Giorno."rispose la compagna.

Annie aprì un armadio a muro con dentro delle stampelle a cui erano attaccate felpe azzurre con cappuccio e con in alto un ripiano con sopra una valigia.

"Non ho avuto modo di spazzolare bene i capelli."disse lei "Hey.

Annie."

Annie si infilò la felpa dandole le spalle.

"Ti metti sempre lo stesso vestito?"disse la ragazza "Non ti va mai di cambiarlo?"

"Oltre a mantenere perfetto il mio aspetto,posso fare lo stesso effetto sui vestiti."disse Annie "E poi non ho familiarità con la moda del Wall Sina.

Ad ogni modo ho bisogno di un favore da parte tua."

"Oh."disse lei "Davvero?

Tu sei Solargirl,a che ti servo io?"

"Dovresti dire che oggi non sono in servizio..."disse lei "E che domani non potrò guidare la pattuglia."

"Non mi interessa,ma perché?"disse lei.

"Ho un impegno domani."disse Annie.

"E anticipalo oggi."disse lei "Non è lo stesso?"

"Ho le mie ragioni."disse Annie "Te la senti?"

"Sicuro."disse la ragazza "Mi sei debitrice."

"Si."disse Annie "Certo."

Solargirl cominciò a pensare "Se andrà tutto bene però dovrà venire lei da me a chiedere che il debito venga saldato,perché io non avrò forse più bisogno di tornare qui.

Ecco il motivo del perché io non necessito veramente il suo aiuto.

Ma se così non fosse dovrò tornare qui."

"Tieni."disse lei mostrando ad Annie una foto di una giovane donna con capelli lunghi.

Annie rimase un po' stupita e prese il foglio "Chi è?"

"Una ragazza..."disse lei "Che è scappata di casa."

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"È venuto da me il padre."disse lei "Un signore importante.

Mi ha ordinato di trovarla.

È successo diversi giorni fa."disse e iniziò a truccarsi.

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"Io non voglio farlo,lo sai.."disse lei "La ricerca è noiosa."

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"E non da nessun beneficio,giusto?"disse lei.

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"Hey,Anne."disse lei "Potresti smetterla di dire al parola "allora"?"

"Sicuro."disse Annie "Quando troverò un'altra parola adatta.

Allora?"

"Oh,l'ho dimenticato."disse lei "Allora…

A differenza di quello che sembro,non sono brava a trovare le persone.

Potresti restituirmi il favore prima che mi sfugga di mente?"

"...vedo."pensò Annie che annui "Lei vuole il favore in anticipo."

"Se non riesci a trovarla,solo invia un rapporto dove dici che le ricerche non sono andate a buon fine."disse lei "Allora?

Chi è il ragazzo?"

Annie si imbarazzò "Huh?"

"Il tuo incontro."disse Annie "Ti devi vedere con un ragazzo in questi giorni,no?

È per questo che mi hai chiesto di dire che non sei in servizio.

Che tipo di persona è?"

Annie rimase un po' perplessa "Un gigante di quindici metri."

"Non hai il senso dell'umorismo,vero?"disse lei.

"È quasi impossibile trovarla in un giorno."pensò Annie che era in un altra sala che aveva molti tavoli di legno ed era molto grande.

Aveva la foto davanti a se.

"Ma in fondo non c'è problema..."pensò Solargirl "Farò come ha detto lei.

Tenterò ...ma in fondo non mi interessa tanto.

Forse da domani non rivedrò più questa città.

Wall Sina Goodbye."

Annie si alzò e pensò "Ma se non mi tengo impegnata …

Finirò per pensare sempre a quello che succederà domani.

Quasi mi pento di aver preso il giorno libero,ma non mi andava di essere in servizio."

Annie cominciò a camminare materializzando addosso la giacca di pelle rossa sopra la felpa.

Anche i suoi jeans cambiarono e completarono l'uniforme.

"Per questo ..."pensò lei "Giocherò a fare l'investigatrice...

Per un solo giorno."

Lei era in una carrozza e guardava la foto pensando "Carly Stratman.

Nata nel 2138.

Ha venti anni.

Sola figlia di Eliot .

Vice presidente della Luthor Corporation."

La carrozza si fermò.

"Siamo arrivati."disse il cocchiere.

Annie si ritrovò davanti ad una mega villa e una volta dentro il servo le fece un inchino.

"Mis. Annie Sullivan,vero?"disse il maggior domo "Io sono il servo in questa casa.

La prego,mi segua."

Annie gli andò dietro. E camminò per un lungo corridoio pieno di quadri appesi alle pareti.

" ."disse lui davanti ad una porta chiusa "Miss Annie Sullivan,dal distretto di Sthohess è arrivata."

"Falla entrare."disse la voce.

Lui apri la porta e lei pensò "Questo è…

Il vicepresidente della Luthor Corporation.

Eliot ."

L'uomo era in giacca e cravatta,aveva capelli bianchi corti e baffi.

Sedeva su una poltrona.

Annie aveva davanti un immenso tavolo e un lunghissimo divano su un lato di esso.

"...Allora?"disse lui.

Annie si sedette sul divano "Sono qui oggi per avere più informazioni riguardo alla scomparsa di sua figlia."disse materializzando un taccuino e una penna.

"Mi sta dicendo che mia figlia è ancora scomparsa?"disse lui.

"…."disse Annie "Mi spiace molto."lei iniziò a pensare "In fondo nessuno la sta cercando."

"Avete egli indizi,almeno?"disse lui.

"...No."disse lei.

"…."disse lui "Nessuno?"

"Nessuno."disse lei

"…."disse lui "Avrei dovuto pensarci io da solo.

Io non capisco.

Sono passati dieci giorni da quando ho chiesto aiuto.

Mi aspettavo un minimo di progresso.

Mi dite sempre che la state cercando.

Ma ora Solargirl mi informa che non è stato trovato nessun indizio.

Mi stai dicendo questo…?

SIETE DEGLI INCOMPETENTI?"

"…."disse lei "Se lo crede,lo sono."

"No."disse lui "Tu non lo sei.

Stai mentendo.

Non lo pensi.

Ho l'abilità di percepire quando qualcuno mente.

È lo strumento del mio mestiere,dopo tutto.

Non sono state condotte ricerche in questi giorni.

Tu non sei incompetente.

Tu e i tuoi colleghi siete solo negligenti.

Non è stato fatto nulla,in fondo.

Giusto?"

"Ha perfettamente ragione."disse Annie.

"No."disse lui "Stai mentendo ancora.

Se fossi una persona negligente non saresti mai venuta qui.

Quindi lo hai saputo oggi."

"Ha capito tutto in un secondo."disse lei e pensò "È bravo."

"Quindi sei venuta a chiedermi di mia figlia."disse lui.

"Lei ha assolutamente ragione,Mr Stratman."disse Annie "La sua richiesta è stata accantonata per dieci giorni.

Il lavoro è stato affidato ad altre due persone prima di arrivare a me."

"Hmph."disse lui "Allora…

Tu sei l'unica che sta cercando mia figlia?"

"Si."disse Annie.

"Da quanto tempo fai parte del corpo di guarnigione?"disse lui.

"Un mese."disse lei.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."disse lui "Allora questo è ciò per cui io pago le tasse?

La mia richiesta accantonata per dieci giorni e poi data ad un Avenger che fa parte del corpo di guarnigione da un mese.

Avrei davvero dovuto cercarla da solo.

Sono senza parole.

Con il potere finanziario che ho … potresti dire che la cosa migliore sarebbe prendere un investigatore privato.

Ma io mi fido solo dei miei occhi.

Gli investigatori privati usano il loro cervello per estorcere contanti.

Sono un branco di parassiti.

I miei occhi dicono che tu sei ...degna della mia fiducia.

Per favore...trova mia figlia."

"… questo è il mio lavoro."disse Annie.

Lui si verso da bere "Allora,eri qui per sapere della situazione in cui lei scomparsa?"disse disse lui.

"Si."disse lei.

"Io non ho le esatte informazioni."disse lui "È accaduto all'incirca due giorni prima che facessi la richiesta.

Non è tornata per cena.

Lei è io avevamo un accordo…

Fare cena insieme,nonostante tutti gli altri impegni.

È stato fatto a lungo e nessuno si è mai intromesso."

"Quando è stata l'ultima volta che è stata vista?"disse Annie.

"A cena il giorno prima."disse lui.

"Di cosa avete parlato?"disse lei.

"Io non me lo ricordo."disse lui "Niente di importante."

"Cos'ha fatto durante il giorno?"disse Annie.

"Non ne ho idea."disse lui.

"Mi sa dare qualcuna delle sue conoscenze?"disse lei.

"No."disse lui.

"Quali erano i posti che frequentava?"disse Annie.

"Nessun idea."disse lui.

"Quali erano le sue attività abituali?"disse Annie.

"Non ne ho idea."disse lui.

"Allora lei non ha nessuna idea..."disse lei "Di quello che faceva normalmente,giusto? "

"Mia figlia è tornata in questa cittadina due anni fa,dopo aver finito gli anni di studio alla Heinrich University.

Io non ho idea di ciò che ha fatto dopo."

"Heinrich University."pensò lei "L'università per i figli di ricchi e potenti bastardi come questo.

Mi basta vederlo in faccia per capirlo."

Lei parlò ancora "A cosa si interessava in quell'istituto?"

"Chimica."disse lui "Come ho detto,la vedevo solo per cena."

"Facevate delle passeggiate dopo mangiato?"disse lei.

"Si,a volte."disse lui.

"Lei è il vice presidente della Luthor Corporation."disse Annie "Avrà i suoi nemici.

E lei è molto ricco.

È possibile che sia stata trascinata in qualche problema con qualcuno dei suoi avversari?"

"Intendi dire che potrebbe essere stata rapita?"disse lui "Non credo.

Non ho ricevuto nessuna richiesta di riscatto."

"Allora è molto probabile che sia sparita di sua volontà."pensò Annie che riprese a parlare "Lei lasciava spesso sola sua figlia?"

"Mi stai dicendo che potrebbe farlo per rispetto."disse lui "Ma comunque dopo la morte di sua madre non le sono stato molto vicino.

Comunque ci aiutavamo a vicenda,nessuno intralciava l'altro e,per me,andava tutto bene.

Ma suppongo che mia figlia aveva dei pensieri diversi."

Improvvisamente Annie spalancò gli occhi perché qualcuno iniziò a picchiare forte contro la porta.

"Altri visitatori?"disse lui al domestico "Apri la porta."

"Si,signore."disse l'altro.

Smisero di bussare e ci fu un p di silenzio.

Annie guardò la finestra sul giardino dietro il signore e vide un uomo che scavalcava il cancello.

"Seriamente."disse lui "Non ho idea d cosa passasse per la mente di mia figlia."

"...Se un padre non sa cosa passa nella mente della figlia..."disse lei "Chi può saperlo?"

Lui rimase sorpreso.

Annie continuò a scrivere sul taccuino "Ha detto che lei e sua figlia vi aiutavate a vicenda.

Può spiegarmi meglio cosa vuol dire?"

"L'ho appena detto."disse lui "Nessuno intralciava l'altro.

Era il miglior modo in cui potevamo aiutarci."

"Questo è strano."pensò Annie "Le cose che ha detto e come ha parlato.

Non mi convince."

" ."disse il maggior domo che bussò alla porta.

Lui si alzò,aprì la porta e l'uomo gli diede un foglio.

Leggendolo si innervosì e lo mise in tasca.

"Comunque..."disse lui "Perché ti sei unita alla polizia militare?

Gli Avengers hanno il loro quartier generale."

"?"disse lei "Beh,l'ho fatto per avere una vita comoda e agiata nelle terre interne."

"Vedo."disse lui "Lo supponevo.

Hai altre domande?"

"Quest'uomo sa che sto mentendo."pensò lei che riprese a parlare "No,la avviserò se ci dovessero essere novità."

Annie cominciò a pensare "Ma potrei dire lo stesso di lei.

Mi sta nascondendo qualcosa."

Il domestico le fece un inchino quando lei uscì dal cancello e Annie lo salutò.

Solargirl cominciò a camminare per le strade e pensava "Ora,dove dovrei andare?

Non ho trovato un singolo indizio.

Non mi sono mossa di un solo passo da dove avevo iniziato."

Annie guardò un edificio di cinque piani con una torretta e una bandiera appesa ad essa.

Era la brigata della polizia militare.

La stanza dei documenti era come una biblioteca,piena di scaffali,tavoli e sedie.

Annie era a parlare con una ragazza con occhiali,lunghi capelli biondi e legati.

Aveva l'uniforme identica alla sua,fatta eccezione per la "S",ma la giacca era marrone e la maglietta bianca,come quella di ogni soldato.

La minigonna nera era su pantaloni bianchi e gli stivali erano neri.

Lei iniziò a prendere una serie di libri dagli scaffali "Abbiamo alcuni documenti sulla Lex Corp e sul vice presidente.

Ma la figlia..."

"Si,per favore datemi tutto ciò che avete."disse Annie.

"Le informazioni sulla famiglia degli Stratmann?"disse lei prendendo un libro e dandolo ad Annie avendolo aperto su una pagina "Ecco.

Purtroppo sulla figlia non abbiamo nulla."

Lei vide che c'era la foto dell'uomo sulla pagina e pensò "Stratmann Elliot Guttenberg.

Ha quarantasei anni.

Sette anni fa,dopo l'improvvisa morte del precedente vicepresidente,lui ne ha preso il posto,come vicepresidente della Luthor Corporation"

"Per favore,mi può dare informazioni sulla Luthor Corporation."disse Annie.

"Sicuro."disse lei,salendo su uno sgabello e prendendo un libro e dandolo a lei.

Annie si sedette ad un tavolo e cominciò a leggere a mente "Lex Corp.

Molti scambi erano stati fatti con il Wall Maria.

Con quegli scambi sono stati fatti enormi profitti.

Comunque anni fa il Wall Maria è stato abbattuto e l'umanità aveva abbandonato quelle terre.

La Lex Corp ebbe un crollo per questo."Annie cominciò a pensare "Bene.

La società di quei porci è in declino.

Questo è indiscutibile.

Tuttavia E.G Stratmann ha mantenuto uno stile di vita più che lussuoso.

Mi chiedo come faccia a sostenerlo anche se sicuramente i Luthor o aiutano.

Mi chiedo se abbia nascosto altre cose."

Annie guardava la foto della ragazza e pensava "Carly Stratmann.

Esperta di chimica alla Heimrich Universiti."

Annie si era alzata e stava leggendo il libro,tenendosi la mano sinistra sul mento,mentre l'altra portava una pila di libri.

Lei si sedette ancora.

"Avrebbe potuto trovare facilmente un lavoro con le sue qualità."pensò Solargirl"Eppure non l'ha fatto in questi anni.

E.G. Stratmann.

Non è stato solo indifferente con la situazione della figlia…

Ha detto che non aveva idea di cosa faceva.

Per di più…

Il loro accordo prevedeva che nessuno dei due avrebbe intralciato l'altro.

Un patto molto strano.

No.

Se la loro relazione può essere considerata strana…

Allora come dovrei definire quella tra me e mio padre,prima che avessi i poteri?"

FLASHBACK

In un prato,vicino un albero,c'erano dei pali di legno conficcati in terra,con sopra dei sacchi spessi di gomma.

Annie era piccola.

Aveva i capelli legati nello stesso modo.

Indossava una felpa bianca e dei calzoncini grigi.

Aveva i piedi nudi con una fasciatura a metà di essi e un altra a metà del polpaccio.

Lei diede un calcio ad uno dei sacchi,mentre il padre la guardava.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Mio padre mi insegnava a combattere dalla mattina fino alla sera.

Giorno dopo giorno.

Mi rompevo spesso i piedi e avevo dei tagli e dei lividi.

Non era permesso fermarsi."

La bambina si fermò ansimante.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Non potevo ribellarmi.

Assoluta obbedienza.

Questa era la relazione tra mio padre e me."

FINE FLASHBACK

Annie era in piedi e leggeva il libro pensando "Un momento…"

Sul libro c'era l'immagine della ragazza.

"Se Carly non lavorava significa che viveva con i soldi del padre."penso Solargirl "Eppure ne ha parlato come fosse una persona autosufficiente.

Quindi questa cosa non torna."

Annie ricordo che l'uomo le aveva detto che facevano cena insieme,indipendentemente dagli indipendentemente dai loro impegni.

E che nessuno dei due interferiva con gli affari dell'altro."

"Io non credo che fosse così,se facevano una passeggiata dopo cena."pensò lei dicendo "Una passeggiata."

La ragazza stava per andarsene "Ci vediamo.

Tornerò domani."

"Le annotazioni degli interrogatori."disse Annie "Su quale mensola sono le annotazioni degli interrogatori?"

In un vicolo uno straccione afferrò un topo,ma un altro lo afferrò e cercò di prenderlo.

Annie camminava poco lontano del vicolo e pensava"Bingo.

Carly è stata interrogata una volta."

Lei camminò in una strada stretta con due casse di legno sul lato sinistro.

C'erano delle crepe sui muri.

"La polizia militare l'ha trovata seduta davanti ad un bar,a notte fonda,in stato di ubriachezza."pensò Annie "Loro l'hanno riportata a casa.

Il bar è-"

Annie arrivò davanti ad un edificio simile ad un bar del west.

"Pit Redoz."pensò Solargirl che si avvicinò all'entrata "Ho finalmente fatto qualche progresso."

Entrò lentamente.

Il bar aveva le pareti fatti di blocchi di pietra,il soffitto era fatto di tegole di legno e c'erano tavoli rotondi di legno.

Vide due uomini seduti ad un tavolo.

Uno molto grande e l'altro piccolo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il bar era poco raccomandabile e pieno di occhi ostili e sospetti.

Qui è dove il suo viaggio cominciò."

Poco prima l'uomo molto grande aveva la mano allungata sul tavolo e il piccolo vuotò un sacchetto sulla sua mano,tuttavia nel sacchetto non c'era nulla.

"Dannazione!"disse l'uomo "Sono tutte finite."

"Eh,eh"disse l'altro "Pare di si boss."

"Hey!"disse lui "Qualcuno ha della Codaime qui?"

"Chiudi quella bocca."disse un uomo con lunghi capelli biondi seduto ad un altro tavolo accanto ad un anziano con baffi.

"Chiudila tu la bocca!"disse lui "Non puoi dirmi cosa devo fare."

"Tieni." disse il nano dandogli un altro sacco.

In quel momento si aprì una delle due porte.

"RAGAZZI."disse l'uomo biondo.

Annie entrò nel locale.

Tutti la guardarono.

"Solargirl!?"pensò l'uomo mentre lei si muoveva tra i tavoli "Cosa è venuta a fare qui."lui nascose il pacchetto,sotto la cintura "Che abbia..."

Annie andò al bancone e mise su di esso la foto della ragazza "Credo che questa ragazza sia stata qui."

Il barista,un ragazzo con capelli biondi,vide la foto.

"La conosce?"disse Annie.

"No,non la conosco."disse lui prima di allontanarsi.

Annie lo guardò in silenzio e pensò "Spero di non dover usare la telepatia.

A volte vedo cose che non cerco."

Annie prese la fotto e la mostrò ad un anziano "Lei invece la conosce?"

"No,mi spiace."disse lui.

L'uomo alto e il compare risero.

C'era anche un altro al tavolo.

"Cosa ci fai in questo Pub,ragazzina?"disse l'uomo alto "Ti vieni a prendere un po' d'alcol,vero?

O forse non puoi,perché devi bere il latte che ti prepara papà?"

Tutti e tre risero.

Annie li guardò senza far trasparire la minima emozione.

"Papa,io sono spaventata."disse l'uomo "Aiutami!"

Annie si avvicinò lentamente al tavolo dei tre e mise la foto sul tavolo "Voi conoscete questa ragazza?

Il suo nome e Carly Stratmann."

I tre rimasero sorpresi.

"..."disse Annie "Dai vostri sguardi sembrerebbe che la conosciate."

"No,assolutamente."disse l'uomo alto "Vai a casa e succhiare il latte di papa,ragazzina."disse uno di loro "Oppure puoi sederti con noi ..."

Lui cercò di toccarle il sedere,ma lei gli afferrò il polso e girò la mano verso l'esterno.

L'uomo urlò s squarcia gola "Maledetta!

Toglimi le mani di dosso!"

Lui sferrò un pugno,ma lei lo afferrò con l'altra mano.

Con la gamba destra diede un calcio alla sedia,sollevò l'uomo girandosi e lo scagliò contro una parete.

"Bastarda!"urlò il nanetto che si alzò e prese la bottiglia per il manico insieme all'altro.

Lei si mosse a super velocità,colpendo la bottiglia,poi diede un calcio sinistro all'omino mandandolo contro l'altro.

I due si schiantarono su un muro.

"Ci sto andando più che piano con voi,perciò finitela."disse Annie.

L'omone afferrò una sedia e la sollevò.

Con un calcio lei raggiunse la gamba della sedia,spezzandola e mandando l''oggetto in aria.

Annie rimase con la gamba verso l'alto e staccò l'altro piede da terra.

"Ah."disse lui "No.

Aspe-"

Lei lo colpì alla testa con il piede,rimandandolo verso il basso.

Lui stava per cadere,ma lei gli afferrò il braccio sinistro,lo voltò e gli spinse il busto sul tavolo tenendo bloccato il braccio.

"Lasciami!"urlò lui "Ti ucciderò!

Mi hai sentito?

Ti…!"

Lei fece scricchiolare il suo braccio "Silenzio."

Lui urlò a squarcia gola.

Lei lo perquisì,trovò il sacchetto e lo vuotò sul tavolo.

"CODAIME"urlò Annie "Una droga illegale.

Questa ti può costare tre anni di carcere...o al massimo cinque."

Lei si rivolse agli altri due "Andate e lasciateci.

Questo tipo non vi darà più fastidio.

Penso sia proprio un cattivo ragazzo."

Pochi minuti dopo erano tutti e quattro seduti ad un tavolo.

Annie aveva il sacchetto e la foto davanti "La sto cercando.

Sotto la richiesta del padre.

Se mi direte tutto ora..."disse Annie prendendo il sacchetto e tirandolo all'uomo robusto "Io chiuderò un occhio su quello che è successo.

E tutti potranno andare a casa.

Siamo d'accordo?"

Nessuno rispose.

"Voi..."disse lei "Mi avete sentita?"

"Dannazione!"disse lui prendendo il sacchetto "Va bene!

Stronza!"

"Allora?"disse lei.

"Hai ragione,Carly è stata qui."disse lui.

Il piccolo prese la parola "Lei si metteva a bere e a ballare con noi ogni sera.

Noi siamo sempre stati generosi con lei."

FLASHBACK

La ragazza indossava un abito scollato e ballava con gli altri.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'OMINO

"Lei era carina e popolare.

Era sempre gentile con noi."

Lei sorrise ai tre che risposero.

"Piaceva a tutti."disse lui.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ma,all'incirca dieci giorni fa,ha smesso di venire."disse il nanetto "Nessuno l'ha più vista e nessuno sa perché non è più venuta."

Annie stava scrivendo sull'agenda.

"Avete notato se aveva avuto comportamenti differenti l'ultima volta che l'avete vista?"disse Annie.

"Sembrava arrabbiata."disse lui.

"Arrabbiata?"disse lei un po' sorpresa.

"Si."disse lui "Era la prima volta che si arrabbiava.

Eravamo tutti sorpresi."

"Allora..."disse lei "Sapete il motivo?"

"Era per colpa sua."disse lui "Lei l'ha visto prendere la Codaime.

E si è infuriata.

Per colpa sua."

"Vai avanti."disse lui.

"Ci aveva già visti prendere altre droga e ci aveva detto si smetterla."disse lui.

"Ma..."disse lei "Quando vi aveva visti prendere la Codaime si è infuriata…

Sapete perché?"

"No,assolutamente."disse lui "Dopo questo è restata in silenzio come se ci fosse un funerale.

Non voleva più parlarci e non è più venuta."

"Perché avete mentito... e mi avete detto che non la conoscevate?"disse Annie.

"Me ne ero dimenticato."disse lui ridendo "Non me ne ricordavo proprio.

Poi abbiamo pensato che forse l'avresti arrestata..."

"HEY!"disse Annie "Ci tenete a tornare a casa,vero?"

L'omino si spaventò.

"Abbiamo pensato che fosse dentro qualche affare illegale."disse l'omone.

"Affare illegale?"disse lei.

"Lo sanno tutti che il padre ha avuto un crollo."disse lui "Ma lei aveva tonnellate di denaro contante.

Sapevamo che non potevano arrivare da suo padre o dal suo lavoro.

Poi abbiamo scoperto che erano soldi sporchi."

"I suoi soldi provenivano sa una fonte illegale?"pensò Annie "E il padre lo sapeva.

Questo spiega perché ha parlato in quel modo.

E avrebbe senza dubbio celato quel fatto… ad una come me."

"E..."disse l'omone che stava per bere "C'era un brutto tipo che la stava cercando ed è venuto da noi."

"Oh,quel tipo."disse l'omino.

"Che tipo di persona era?"disse lei.

"Aveva un cappello nero e un lungo cappotto."disse lui "Aveva un occhio artificiale."

"E la sua pupilla era rossa."disse l'omino "Almeno mi è sembrato quando l'ho visto."

"Quando è successo?"disse lei annotando sul taccuino.

"Cinque giorni fa."disse l'omone.

"Allora qual'era l'affare illegale?"disse lei.

L'omone bevve "Non ne ho idea."

"Va bene."disse Annie "Riferirò che avete con voi delle droghe illegali e che le date ai bambini."

I tre sobbalzarono e ad uno andò di traverso la birra.

"Secondo voi quanto ci metteranno ad emettere la sentenza?"disse lei.

"NON SAPPIAMO NULLA!"disse l'omone battendo la mano sul tavolo.

"Volevo solo assicurarmi che non lo dimentichiate."disse lei "Esattamente come il tipo con l'occhio di vetro."

"NO!"disse lui "Io non ne so nulla!"

Annie si alzò e fece svanire l'agenda "Allora non vi manderò in carcere."

"Non sia così severa con loro."disse il barista "Io credo che non abbiano la risposta."

"Hai qualcosa di importante da segnalare?"disse lei facendo riapparire l'agenda.

"Io non ne so quasi nulla."disse lui "Voglio solo che dentro questo locale torni un po' di pace.

Io credo che il ragazzo di Carly sappia qualcosa.

Potrebbe avergli detto qualcosa."

"Ragazzo?"disse Annie che era pronta a scrivere "Qual'è il suo nome e l'indirizzo?"

"Wayne Eisner."disse lui "Abita in un appartamento a sud di Aachen Street.

Ma non sono proprio sicuro di quale sia la casa."

"Hai detto a quel tipo del suo ragazzo?"disse lei.

"No."disse lei "Io non c'ero quella volta,ma credo che loro tre ci fossero."

Annie guardò l'omone che tremò "OH...!

Io non so niente di quel tipo!"

Annie si mosse a super velocità,gli apparve alle spalle,afferrandogli il braccio sinistro e portandolo verso di lei con la mano sinistra.

Con l'altra mano rimise a posto la spalla slogata.

L'uomo urlò di dolore.

Annie materializzò delle monete sul tavolo dei tre e si allontanò "Grazie per le informazioni."

Lei stava per uscire ,ma poi si fermò "Come l'hai saputo?"

"Di cosa?"disse i barista.

"Di Carly e Wayne."disse Annie.

"Quando fai questo lavoro senti tante cose."disse lui "E questo include…

Cose che non vorresti sapere."

Era ormai passato mezzo giorno.

Annie era in una piazza.

Al suo centro c'era una fontana con,a diversi metri di distanza,delle panchine.

C'erano dei bambini che giocavano e altre persone in giro.

Lei era seduta su una panchina e stava guardando l'agenda.

Un gatto si avvicino miagolando aveva il dorso arancione e la pancia bianca.

Il micio si mise a rotolarsi a terra,davanti a lei.

Annie gli accarezzò la pancia e dopo poco l'animale andò via.

Solargirl cominciò a pesare "Sigh…

Cosa sto facendo io per questo mondo?"

Lei pensò a quando Clark era a terra e lei gli aveva teso la mano per farlo rialzare dicendogli "Questo mondo è patetico."

"Quelle sono state le mie parole."pensò lei "Allora perché ho cercato di salvarlo fino ad oggi e ora gioco a fare l'investigatore?

Chi lo sa…

Forse è perché cerco di non pensare alla missione di domani.

Io non capisco…

Io non ho mai capito un bel niente di questo mondo.

La mia vita è fatta di indovinelli incomprensibili.

Mio padre mi ha allenata a combattere quando ero umana e non ho mai saputo il perché…

Perché ho ricevuto i poteri dalla stessa divinità che ha mandato i giganti?

O perché il mondo è così.

E io eseguo le mie missioni così…

E il risultato..."

Annie ricordò le case distrutte e i cadaveri maciullati a terra.

Lei si mise la mano sul volto e pensò "E domani…

Andremo in missione.

Quelli che muoiono sotto il mio comando sono mie responsabilità.

Le mie mani sono piene di sangue."

Il gatto era tornato e miagolava.

Annie lo guardò e pensò "Ah,devo essere impazzita.

Pensare alla missione di domani mi fa diventare un pochino nervosa."

Lei accarezzò il mento del micio pensando "Faro una visita la ragazzo di Carly e vedrò se troverò qualche indizio.

E travolgerò chiunque provi a fermarmi."

Lei raggiunse una carrozza.

"Io non posso andare li."disse il cocchiere.

"La pagherò il doppio se mi porta li."disse Annie "Altrimenti vuol dire che andrò volando."

"D'accordo."disse lui.

Lei salì sulla carrozza che si mosse.

"Non vorrei mai andare in quel posto."pensò Annie "L'area più di periferia della zona.

Mi aspetto una non calorosa accoglienza."

Il cocchiere si fermò "Ecco siamo arrivati.

Per favore scendi presto."

Lei scese a materializzò i soldi "Le darò il doppiò di questi se mi aspetterà qui."

"Va bene,ma un'ora e non un minuto di più."disse lui mentre lei si allontanava.

Lei camminò in una zona dove le case erano piene di crepe e mancavano interi pezzi di muro.

Le strade erano piene di casse e pezzi di legno.

Annie si trovò davanti due uomini e alle spalle altri tre.

"Un bel posticino."disse lei "Magari uno di voi saprà rispondermi.

Sto cercando un tizio di nome Wayne Eisner."

"Accidenti."disse uno di loro "C'è Solargirl."

"Ed è una bella ragazza."disse un altro.

"Che si è persa."disse un altro.

"Non uccidetela."disse un altro ancora "Ho dei progetti."

Annie chiuse gli occhi e si mise nella sua posa da combattimento,poi corse contro in gruppo.

Le urla si udirono a molta distanza.

Lei camminava per un vicolo totalmente trascurato,pieno di casse,vestiti e travi.

I palazzi e la strada erano pieni di crepe .

Annie ricordò che uno degli uomini che aveva affrontato,mentre era a terra le aveva rivelato l'indirizzo "B...Blocco.

...225…"

Arrivò a palazzo e salì le scale.

Arrivò al secondo piano e bussò alla porta "Mr. Wayne?

È a casa?"

La porta si aprì.

"Aperta."disse Annie che pensò "Non è chiusa."

Lei entrò lentamente e chiuse la porta.

Camminò per un corridoio pieno di bottiglie e indumenti.

Vide in una camera e trovò la cucina con il lavello pieno di piatti accatastati.

Arrivò in una sala dove c'era un tavolino con due sedie ,un letto,un armadio,un comodino e molti mobili con diversi cassetti.

Sul tavolo c'erano due bicchieri e una bottiglia.

C'era anche un posacenere pieno.

Il pavimento era pieno di vestiti e libri.

Anche sui mobili c'erano bottiglie rovesciate e fogli.

La finestra era aperta e la tenda veniva smossa dal vento.

Annie guardò i bicchieri e pensò "Due bicchieri?

C'era anche Carly?"

Sentì un rumore da un muro e si voltò pensando "Questo posto cade a pezzi.

E ora cosa faccio?

Aspetto che tornino?

No.

Sarebbe fastidioso tornare da sola."

Materializzò un orologio con la catenella e pensò "Sono passati trenta minuti da quando sono arrivata.

Posso guardare in giro per dieci minuti."

Annie si mosse a super velocità e aprì l'armadio,frugando al suo interno.

Poi guardò in ogni cassetto tirando fuori biancheria e sollevando bottiglie.

Guardò sotto i mobili.

Prese con il pollice e l'indice della mano sinistra dei calzoncini tappandosi il naso "ffff…."

"Niente." pensò lei strusciandosi le mani "Nessun indizio."

Vide che sotto il letto c'era una cassa di legno.

"C'è una cassa di legno."pensò lei "Sotto il letto."

Tirandola in avanti vide tante confezioni rettangolari.

"Scatole …?"pensò lei.

Ne aprì una e trovò dei sacchetti "Cosa sono questi …?"

Aprendone uno si trovò in mano diverse pasticche.

"CODAIME!"pensò lei "Wayne è uno spacciatore di questa roba?

E Carly lo aiuta?

Era questa la faccenda illegale in cui lei era coinvolta?"

Lei richiuse la scatola "No.

Perché mai si sarebbe arrabbiata quando ha visto quelle droghe?

E perché il tizio con un occhio artificiale la sta cercando?"

Lei vide che oltre la casse c'era uno spazio vuoto e si girò di scatto.

Andò ad accucciarsi li vicino "Ho visto… qualcosa che..."

Vide il volto dell'uomo che cercava dietro le scatole.

Per lo spavento fece un salto indietro e fracassò un mobile,facendo cadere a terra bottiglie e bicchieri.

"Cosa!?"pensò lei rialzandosi "Che diavolo…?!

Questo tipo è…!

È morto….?"

"È lui..."disse Annie "Wayne…?"

In quel momento si sentirono delle urla provenire da oltre la porta d'ingresso "BASTARDO!

NON TI AVEVO DETTO DI NON FARE CASINO?!"

"Il vicino?"pensò Annie girandosi verso la porta.

"FAI SILENZIO!"continuarono le urla "MI CREDI STUPIDO?!

TI FARÒ STARE ZITTO DEFINITIVAMENTE!"

"Un cadavere e un vicino furibondo."pensò Annie"In quale posto mi ha portata il mio giocare a fare la detective?"

L'uomo cominciò a girare la maniglia.

"Non ho chiuso la porta a chiave."pensò lei "Oh No!

Non ho tempo per lui-!"

Annie si mosse a super velocità e chiuse la porta.

"APRI LA PORTA ORA!"ulrò l'uomo che iniziò a colpire la porta "ESCI E AFFRONTAMI!

MI SENTI!"

"Se rompe la porta passera i più brutti cinque secondi della sua vita."pensò Annie "Dannazione devo mettere fine a questo."

"Dannazione!"disse l'uomo "Se ti vedo sei morto!"

Annie tirò fuori il corpo da sotto il letto e frugò nelle sue tasche trovando il documento.

"Waine Eisner."disse lei "Licenza di commercio per trasporto di cavalli."Annie pensò "Allora è lui..."disse lei.

"Non ti avevo detto… di fare silenzio?!"disse il vicino.

Annie si sedette a terra e cominciò a pensare "Presumo sia stato ucciso.

E adesso?

Se lascio il corpo solo,comincerà a marcire e l'odore comincerà a sentirsi.

Questa volta il vicino non rimarrà in silenzio.

Al bar hanno visto il mio volto.

Sanno chi sono.

Se troveranno il corpo potrebbero ricollegarlo a me.

Sicuramente vorrebbero della spiegazioni e potrebbe volerci molto.

Se mi considereranno responsabile non potranno mettermi in prigione,ma non potrò continuare a lavorare li.

Quel posto mi serve.

Gli altri Avengers è meglio non sappiano dei tentativi di possessione da parte dell'Anti-Madre.

Almeno finché riesco a gestirla."

Ci furono alcuni momenti di silenzio,poi Annie riprese la riflessione "Trovare Carly.

Se dirò di averla trovata prima di venire qui,non ci saranno ragioni di sospettare di me.

Dopo aggiusterò tutto.

Riferirò della morte di Wayne di nascosto."

Lei frugò nei suoi pantaloni ed estrasse una chiave "È la mia sola possibilità."

Annie aprì la porta lentamente e la chiuse a chiave pensando "Se andrà bene non ci saranno problemi.

E da domani forse non avrà importanza."

Lei cominciò a camminare per la strada pensando "Ipotizzando che la ragazza fosse nella stanza quando Wayne è stato ucciso…

Sarà stata rapita dall'assassino?

No,se fosse così…

Perché la porta era aperta?

Sarebbe stato attento al vicino.

E se il motivo non fosse Carly,ma la Codaime?

No.

Avrebbe preso le scatole quando ha nascosto Wayne."

Ritornata alla carrozza vide che c'era un altro cocchiere e ad attenderla c'era l'uomo con on occhio di metallo.

"Salve."disse lui "Può salire?"

"Certo."disse lei.

La carrozza partì.

Lui estrasse una pistola che si illuminò di energia rossa "Non voglio ucciderti qui,quindi stai buona."

"Pupilla rossa."pensò Annie "Un occhio artificiale.

Un momento…

Mi sta minacciando con una pistola?"

"Dov'è il cocchiere che mi aspettava?"disse lei.

"È andato via quando gli ho dato una bella mancia."disse lui "Bene,bene.

Sembra che tu sia brava a ficcanasare."

"Grazie."disse lei "Ma comunque...dove stiamo andando?"

"Nell'area industriale."disse lui "Avevano un serbatoio di liquido cancerogeno li.

Molte cose sono sparite li dentro nel corso degli anni."

"Capisco,vi ho fatto innervosire."disse Annie.

"No,nessuno è arrabbiato."disse lui "Tu ti sei solo messa sulla nostra strada.

Il mio amico ti ha vista alla locanda."

"Quando domandavo di Carly."disse Annie "Altri la cercheranno,se io sparisco."

"Non mentire."disse lui "Ho parlato con Stratmann.

Stai lavorando da sola,non è così?"

"Si,continua a parlare."pensò lei "Speriamo dica qualcosa su dove si trova lei."

"Ho riferito tutto ai miei superiori."disse Annie.

"Io non credo."disse lui "Invece credo che tu abbia trovato il corpo di Wayne.

E non sei tornata ad avvertire i superiori,ne hai chiamato qualche collega.

Cosa ti impedisce di farlo?"

"Preferisco agire da sola."disse Annie.

"Comunque..."disse lui "Non ho ucciso Wayne."

"Allora chi è stato."disse lei.

"Wayne era uno spacciatore."disse lui "Chiunque potrebbe averlo ucciso.

Vista la sua posizione era probabile che succedesse."

Solargirl usò la vista a raggi x e vide le costruzioni industriali pensando "Bene,siamo vicini.

Non c'è nessuno in strada."

"Allora..."disse lei "Avete trovato Carly?"

"Non credo ti serva saperlo."disse lui.

"Allora l'hai trovata."disse Annie "Perché la cercavate?"

"Non ti occorre saperlo."disse lui "Quali sono i tuoi rapporti con Stratmann?"

"Cosa centra la Codaime?"disse Annie.

"TI HO DETTO CHE NON C'È MOTIVO PER DIRTELO."urlò lui.

"Giusto."disse Annie mentre lui puntò la pistola al suo petto.

"Ora dimmi."disse lui "Sei veramente fatta d'acciaio ...o sei solo una donna?"

Dalla pistola uscì un raggio rosso,ma Annie non si fece nulla.

"No."disse lui terrorizzato.

"Folle."disse Annie mentre dal suo corpo uscì una forte luce bianca.

L'esplosione disintegrò la carrozza.

L'uomo era mal ridotto,ma ancora vivo.

"E così non sei solo umano."disse Annie avvicinandosi.

Un raggio di energia nera le colpì la schiena e le trapassò il petto compreso il cuore.

Annie si girò leggermente vedendo l'Anti-Madre dietro di lei,poi cadde a terra a faccia in avanti.

L'uomo fu colpito al petto da un altro raggio.

L'Anti-Madre indossava un lungo abito bianco con le braccia scoperte e anche l'inizio del petto scoperto.

Aveva i capelli biondi a mezzo collo,con due lunghe trecce che arrivavano sino al petto ai lati della testa.

Aveva anche una frangetta bionda sulla fronte.

Gli occhi della dea erano rossi.

"Bene,bene."disse la dea "Eccoti qui.

Pensavi che ti avessi persa di vista?

Puoi trattenere l'aura e usare i poteri il meno possibile,ma io potrò sempre rintracciarti.

Tu sei mia."

Annie si alzò in piedi "No.

Non ho intenzione di aiutarti."

"Se non ti vuoi convertire..."disse l'Anti-Madre sollevando le mani "Allora sarai distrutta."

Dalle sue dita uscirono scariche elettriche nere che mandarono Annie contro una cassa.

"No,basta."disse Annie.

"Giovane stolta."disse la dea "Solo ora,alla fine,acquisti la ragione."

L'Anti-Madre la colpì ancora con le scariche facendola cadere a terra.

"Le tue deboli facoltà non possono competere con coloro che siedono tra le ombre."disse la dea che fece uscire altri fulmini "Stai pagando il prezzo della tua sconsiderata ribellione."

La scarica durò più delle altre "Tu mi servirai,distruggerai questo mondo insieme agli altri e dopo,giovane ragazza...tu morirai."

L'Anti Madre sorrise e al colpì con altre scariche elettriche.

Annie era di nuovo a faccia in avanti e dal suo corpo usciva fumo.

La manica sinistra era ridotta a brandelli fino a metà dell'avambraccio.

La dea sparì all'istante.

Annie si rialzò dopo poco e si avvicinò all'uomo che stava morendo "Dov'è Carly?"

"Sei ancora..."disse lui "Lei è nel mio ufficio.

A Van...Gelder...Street.

Al 197."

L'uomo tossì due volte.

"Chi siete voi?"disse lei.

"Gente che offre dei lavori."disse lui "Alcuni giorni fa Stratmann è venuto da noi con una richiesta.

Voleva ritrovassimo sua figlia.

La nostra ricerca ci ha portati da Wayne.

Lui conosceva molti suoi segreti e dove si trovava.

Se lo avessimo assistito nel suo lavoro ci avrebbe rivelato dove si trovava e ci avrebbe rivelato i suoi segreti.

Un volta trovata avremo potuto ricattare Stratmann con quei segreti."

Annie pensò "Lui aveva detto investigatori privati…

Non si fidava degli investigatori privati.

Ecco il motivo."

"E tu?"disse lui "Cosa sei in realtà?

Cos'era quella cosa?"

"Ho i poteri di quella dea."disse Annie "Ma non la servirò."

Lui spalancò gli occhi "Si,certo.

Non hai senso dell'umorismo.

C'ero quasi riuscito,ma tu ti sei messa sulla mia strada.

Ma in fondo...qualcuno si mette sempre sulla strada degli altri. "

L'uomo morì.

Ormai il sole era tramontato ed era notte.

In una casa c'erano delle persone che stavano facendo festa.

Qualcuno suonò alla porta.

Appena uno di loro la aprì Annie gli diede una manata sulla parte sinistra del viso,mandandolo a terra.

Tutti rimasero bloccati.

Lei entrò "Ci sono giorni…

Che si finisce in una brutta situazione che peggiora di ora in ora.

Ad un certo punto tutte le cose disordinate cominciano ad agganciarsi perfettamente."

Annie assunse la posizione da combattimento "In un modo così perfetto che il caos diventa ordine….

E ti conduce alla soluzione finale.

E ora la soluzione è quasi nelle mie mani."

"Uccidetela!"urlò uno di loro.

Il primo le si scagliò contro con un coltello,ma lei evitò il colpo sferratole con il braccio destro,mise la sua mano sinistra sul collo dell'uomo e con la gamba sinistra colpi le gambe dell'uomo.

Contemporaneamente spinse il collo dell'uomo verso terra e gli fece fare una capriola in aria.

Un altro prese una spranga e cercò di colpirla dal basso verso l'alto.

Lei gli diede una ginocchiata la mento,poi colpì le gambe di un altro con un calcio destro.

L'uomo roteò in aria e atterrò sul pavimento.

"Ma chi…?"disse un altro alle sue spalle "O mio…

È Solargirl!"

Lei gli corse contro e gli diede un calcio alla pancia.

Un ultimo le sparò con una pistola,ma i proiettili rimbalzarono.

Lei si mosse a super velocità,gli afferrò i capelli da dietro e gli sferrò una ginocchiata destra alla schiena.

Lui cadde in ginocchio e lei gli sferrò un calcio alla pancia.

Annie gli afferrò i capelli con la mano sinistra e con l'altra materializzò una sfera di energia nera "Io non sono mai stata qui.

E non ti ho mai incontrato

Chiaro?

Se dirai qualcosa vedrai la parte peggiore di me!"

Una porta alle sue spalle si aprì

"È finita?"disse una voce femminile.

"Chi…?" disse Annie, girandosi "Carly."

Le due andarono in un altro albergo e si misero a sedere in una stanza con un tavolino,un tappeto sotto di esso,una libreria ed un comodino sul lato destro e un altro mobile sul lato sinistro.

"Lo so."disse Carly fumando "Wayne è morto."

"Sembri saperlo..."disse Annie

"Da un bel po'."disse lei "È da quando l'ho conosciuto che lo so."

"Quale è il tuo segreto?"disse Annie.

"Io non voglio passare il resto della vita in prigione."disse lei.

"Io chiuderò un occhio su tutto."disse Annie "Se tu tornerai a casa.

Non sarai arrestata…

Indipendentemente da qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto.

Sono solo curiosa."

"Produzione di … Codaime."disse lei.

Annie spalancò gli occhi per qualche secondo "Intendi dire che tu la fabbrichi?"

"In effetti è una chimica."pensò Annie "E brillante anche."

"Se conosci la chimica della morfina..."disse lei.

"Morfina..."disse Annie.

"Ad est del Wall Rose,c'è..."disse lei "Un campo.

La morfina è estratta purificando il fluido di quelle piante.

Da qui inizia un processo complicato.

Un sacco di soldati usano quella droga.

Dobbiamo solo trasportarla illegalmente e il gioco è fatto."

"….."disse Annie.

"Non mi credi?"disse Carly.

"Si,ti credo."disse lei "Allora hai venduto la droga con Wayne?"

"Wayne è..."disse Carly.

"Uno degli spacciatori."disse Annie.

"Papà è il capo."disse Carly.

Annie spalancò gli occhi e pensò "Stratmann?"

"Paga interi gruppi di soldati per portare la droga alla capitale.

Avevano tutti le licenza per poter effettuare il trasporto.

La chiamavano licenza per il trasporto di cavalli."

"Ma la Codaime era..."disse Annie "Una delle nuove droghe introdotte dalla capitale."

"Infatti."disse lei fumando "Ho vietato a papà di introdurla in questa città.

Era questa la condizione.

Se la rispettava ne avrei fabbricata quanta ne voleva.

Questi erano i ruoli."

"Ma tuo padre ha infranto il patto."disse Solargirl.

"La droga ha iniziato a circolare anche qui."disse Carly "Quelli che la fabbricano sanno degli effetti devastanti che provoca,ma gli altri no.

I primi a prenderla erano gente che conoscevo."

"Per questo ti sei arrabbiata con loro..."disse Annie "Quando hai visto la droga al bar."

"Ho chiesto a papà di rimediare."disse Carly "Ha cercato di coinvolgermi completamente.

A quel punto non ho retto.

Era il momento di finirla."

"E sei scappata di casa."disse Annie "Cos'hai fatto dopo?

Sono stata con Wayne per un po'."disse lei "Volevo lasciare questa città con lui.

Ma lui…

Non credo gradisse l'idea."

"Poi quei due mi hanno presa e..."disse lei "Beh il resto lo sai già."

"Perché Wayne lo faceva?"disse Annie "Voleva i soldi.

Lui non voleva vivere una vita povera con me in una cittadina sconosciuta."disse Carly. "Sai com'è."

"Non potevano ricattare il padre se lei andava via."pensò Annie "Ecco perché l'hanno rapita e le hanno impedito di scappare..."

"Ma..."disse Carly "Da quello che mi ha detto,sembra che sia stato tradito da quelli che lo aiutavano.

Wayne,che poveretto."

Carly guardò fuori dalla finestra "Hey,Solargirl."

Potresti…

Dire che io non sono stata trovata?"

"Se non tornerai a casa..."disse Annie "Potresti mettere me in una brutta situazione."

"Mi dispiace molto."disse Carly.

Le due si guardarono per un po'.

"Perché... hai iniziato a fabbricare la Codaime?"disse Annie.

"Mio padre rischiava di perdere tutto ciò che aveva."disse Carly "Quando si ha un re come Lione Luthor e si deve rispondere al figlio…

Si può essere licenziati come nulla.

In più avevamo problemi finanziari.

Volevo farlo per lui."

Annie era dentro l'archivio dove era stata durante la mattine e stava frugando dentro dei cassetti.

Tirò fuori un documento con su scritto: "Wall Rose.

Permesso di passaggio."

Poi vide una cartellina appoggiata su uno scaffale con su scritto:"Per Annie Sullivan."

Lei afferrò la cartellina e la aprì e pensò "Un lettera da parte di Steve?"

CONTENUTO DELLA LETTERA

A Annie Chloe Sullivan.

Un gentiluomo di nome Eliot Stratmann ti ha cercato poco fa.

Ti ha lasciato un messaggio:"Avevo incaricato anche altri due uomini di cercare mia figlia."

"Mi voleva avvisare..."pensò lei camminando "Che altri due uomini la cercavano."

Annie tornò nella sua camera e si tolse l'uniforme e la felpa.

Guardò il buco sulla maglietta e,con una luce che le usciva dalla mano, richiuse il buco pensando "È stato tradito.

Perché loro avevano saputo."

Carly era nel bar a ballare con alcuni clienti.

C'erano anche i tre che avevano parlato con Annie.

"Carly."disse il barista indicando l'entrata.

Carly vide Annie appoggiata sull'entrata che la salutava con la mano.

"Notte ragazzi."disse Carly "Io sono un po' stanca oggi."

"Va bene."disse l'omone.

"A presto."disse l'omino.

Annie e Carly camminarono fuori.

"Perché non sei entrata?"disse Carly.

"Io non credo che quei tre mi avrebbero gradita."disse Annie.

"Ahh,si è vero."disse Carly "Parlavano male di te.

Ha ha."

Il barista uscì dal retro "Carly."

Lui le diede una borsa.

Lei la aprì a tirò fuori un pacco di banconote."

"Soldi?"pensò Annie.

"Non sono molti."disse lui.

"Non fa niente."disse lei dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Loro iniziarono a camminare per le strade deserte.

"Lui è..."disse Carly "Un vecchio amico.

Ho perso un bel po' del mio guadagno con lui."

"Stasera sei stata molto vicina a quei tre."disse Annie "Perché…

Sei così generosa con loro?"

"Non lo so."disse lei "Ma loro non avevano idea di quello che è successo.

Probabilmente non potrò tornare mai più li o forse solo una volta ogni tanto.

Sei mai andata contro tuo padre?"

Annie la guardò un po' sorpresa "Una volta."

"Ti dispiace spettare un secondo?"disse lei.

"No,nessun problema."disse Annie mentre Carly entrava in un negozio.

Lei si sedette su un muretto con dietro delle piante e pensava "Una volta è successo.

Quel maledetto ha avuto quello che si meritava."

Il padre aveva un sacco legato alla gamba e i due erano nel solito prato con i paletti.

Annie si era fermata.

"Cosa fai,Annie?"disse il padre "Non puoi essere stanca,non hai sudato nemmeno un po'!

CONTINUA!"

La voce dell'Anti-Madre risuono nella sua testa "Dovresti prendere provvedimenti Annie.

Ti maltratta.

Se lo merita."

Annie gli diede un calcio alla gamba e gli polverizzò l'arto.

Il padre cadde a terra.

FINE FLASHBACK.

"Inutile dire quello che è successo."pensò Annie "Da quel momento lui dovette camminare con una gamba finta.

Non mi mise più una mano addosso."

Carly tornò "Ho preso uno spuntino per il viaggio.

Ne vuoi un po'?"

"No, grazie."disse Annie.

Carly si sedette "Io sono l'unica che sa fabbricare la Codaime.

Ora quella droga sparirà per sempre."

Annie le fece vedere un foglietto "Questo è il lasciapassare per il Wall Rose."

Lei prese il foglio.

"Perché..."disse Annie "Vuoi lasciare la città?

Basta solo che tu smetta di fabbricare la droga,giusto?"

"Mio padre non lo permetterebbe."disse Carly "Così ho scelto di lasciare tutto.

Non ne sono sicura,ma credo che questa città stia meglio senza di me.

Questo è tutto."

"Giusto."disse Annie "Non ti fermerò."

Carly le pose la mano "Devo andare ora."

Annie le strinse la mano.

"Grazie."disse Carly.

"Di nulla."rispose lei.

"Magari qualche volta ti scrivo."disse Carly "Tanto tutti sanno dove abiti."

"Certo."disse lei

Annie si alzò e vide la ragazza allontanarsi.

Annie pensò"Bene."

Le due si salutarono a distanza,poi Annie cominciò a camminare e a pensare "Il mio lavoro non è finito.

Devo terminare ciò che ho iniziato.

Prima della missione contro i giganti di domani.

Cominciamo a mettere ordine in questo mondo patetico."

Annie era nella stessa stanza dove aveva incontrato Stratmann.

Lui guardava fuori dalla finestra e fumava.

Lei era seduta su un divano.

"Credi che..."disse lui "Mia figlia tornerà a casa?"

"…."disse lei "Non saprei.

No…

Io non credo che lei tornerà mai.

Ma suppongo che se dovesse decidere di tornare lo farà tra molto tempo.

L'odore di questo fumo non è male.

Si tratta di… una sigaretta molto rara,non è vero?"

"Hai un buon olfatto e anche una buona vista."disse lui girandosi "Questa sigaretta è stata prodotta nel Wall Maria.

Potrei essere l'unica persona…

Che ne ha una adesso.

Potrebbero essercene solo poche altre od essere esaurite.

Non credo che ne abbia un altra."

Annie si grattò l'orecchio e poi lo guardò "Lei …

Ha ucciso Wayne Eisner ,vero?"

"Questo è assurdo?"disse lui.

"Tutto ciò che dico da qui in avanti è solo un sospetto."disse Annie "Non siete disposto ad ascoltare?

I miei pensieri si stanno collegando.

E sarei lieta di esporli.

È cominciato tutto con …

Il momento in cui avete ricevuto la lettera…

Questa mattina quando abbiamo parlato.

Era scritta proprio da Wayne.

Lui era fuori dalla casa quando sono arrivata.

Così ha deciso di mettere la lettera sotto la porta.

L'ho visto mentre scavalcava il cancello.

Le aveva detto di portargli i soldi e in cambio le avrebbe ridato sua figlia.

Dopo questo…

È andato da lui e voi due avete bevuto e parlato.

Non so di cosa avete discusso,ma alla fine lei lo ha ucciso e ha nascosto il corpo.

Dopo questo ha fatto venire l'uomo con l'occhio meccanico,mentre il suo compare mi aveva visto al bar quando chiedevo informazioni.

Lei ha detto a quell'uomo che lavoravo da sola e che sarei arrivata alla casa di Wayne.

Voleva condurre loro due da me.

Ma siete disinformati sui miei poteri.

Sono rimasti uccisi entrambi in uno scontro con… me.

Dopo questo è andato al dipartimento di polizia militare e mi ha lasciato il biglietto dove diceva che c'erano due uomini che erano stati incaricati da lei.

Sarebbero stati incriminati per l'omicidio di Wayne.

Se questa tipa,chiamata Solargirl,li avesse arrestati il caso sarebbe stato chiuso.

Avrebbero tutti pensato che erano gli assassini.

Mi sbaglio?"

Lui si sedette sconvolto "Questi sono solo sospetti.

E per di più completamente insensati."

"Non sono sospetti."disse Annie "La sigaretta.

Ne ho vista una uguale ne posacenere nella casa di Wayne.

Una sigaretta con la stessa linea rossa.

Non è lei l'unico ad averle?"

"Sarà stato un caso."disse lui "Era uno spacciatore.

Sicuramente aveva modo di fabbricarle."

"Vero."disse lei "Comunque..."

Annie materializzò un foglietto nella sua mano destra "Se non siete colpevole…

NON AVRESTE AVUTO BISOGNO DI LASCIARE QUESTO MESSAGGIO.

Invece di scrivere questo…

Avrebbe dovuto…

Dirmi di lui dall'inizio.

Lei…

Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare questo messaggio.

Se lei non era colpevole.

Comunque…

Questa è la fine per lei.

La mia è una corretta deduzione."

Lui fumò ancora "È stato…

Un incidente.

Quella feccia…

Non doveva mettere la mani su mia figlia…

Voleva i miei soldi non lei-"

"Questo non mi interessa."disse lei, illuminando i suoi occhi di energia bianca "PER PRIMA COSA…

POTREBBE GENTILMENTE SMETTERE DI FUMARE?"

Lui era sorpreso "Q-questa è casa mia.

Non puoi obbligarmi a fare qualcosa.

Io faccio come voglio."

Annie si alzò e,muovendosi a super velocità,gli strappò la sigaretta dalla mano"Domani…

Da questa mattina non ho fatto altro che sentire odore di sigarette e alcol.

Ogni singola persona che ho incontrato oggi stava fumando o bevendo…

O si prendeva droghe illegali.

A parte Wayne."

Lei fece cadere la sigaretta nel bicchiere dell'uomo "ORA SONO STUFA."

"Cosa..."disse lui "Ti ha fatto irritare così..."

"Io non sono irritata."disse lei "Sono solo stufa.

Domani.

Beh ,ormai oggi…

Noi Avengers abbiamo una missione.

Quindi prima di questo...ho bisogno di preparare un piano d'attacco.

Quindi voglio concludere questa storia il prima possibile.

Questo è tutto."

"Bene."disse lui alzandosi "Quindi potrò fumare in prigione."

"Lei non andrà in prigione".disse Annie "Per adesso."

Nell'area industriale c'era una cisterna con del liquido.

Il corpo di Wayne venne gettato nel liquame.

Li presenti c'erano Annie e l'uomo.

"Perché hai gettato Wayne li dentro?"disse lui "Mi stai aiutando,vero?"

"No,non facciamo confusione."disse Annie "Io sto solo aiutando me stessa."

I due erano su una carrozza molto lunga.

Lei era seduta all'interno e lui la portava

"Non ti mando in prigione anche perché avendo perso sua figlia ha perso tutti i soldi."disse lei "Questa volta però,nessuno le darà una mano.

Non avrà una seconda occasione.

In carcere ci sono pasti gratis."

"Questa è la peggiore punizione per me."disse lui.

"Per sua figlia sarà una benedizione."disse lei "Tutte le sere a parlare di soldi,di droga e di quanta produrne.

Droga e soldi ogni notte."

"Che strano."disse lui "Che tipo di conversazioni hai avuto con tu padre?"

"Nessuna importante."disse lei "Le conversazioni con mio padre si risolvevano tutte nello stesso modo.

Quanto dovevo colpire duro i miei nemici?

Dove colpirli per infliggere maggior danno?

Come combattere contro una maggioranza di individui?

Ora che ho i poteri non mi serve più pensarci.

Se gli rispondevo correttamente mi lodava.

Stesse conversazioni per anni."

Lui restò allibito.

Lei scese "Sera."

"Sera."disse lui.

Lei iniziò a camminare,ma lui la chiamò "Sarai sempre la benvenuta…se dovessi visitare la mia casa.

Potrei preparare un buon pasto."

"Grazie,molte."disse lei "Ma non so se avrò tempo o voglia.

Magari lascerò questa città.

Il mondo va riconquistato e io devo essere in prima linea nella battaglia di domani."

"E poi ti trasferiscono?"disse lui.

"...No."disse lei "Se le cose vanno bene e i territori vengono riconquistati, potrò ricostruire…

La mia città natale."

Annie entrò in una stanza con un tavolino e delle librerie sui lati.

Materializzò un foglio e lo mise sul tavolo.

CONTENUTO FOGLIO

RAPPORTO

Carly Stratmann ha lasciato la città tre giorni fa con il suo ragazzo,Wayne Eisner.

La coppia ha ricevuto un normale lasciapassare.

Perciò… i loro nomi non sono più nei registri interni della città.

Gli individui che dimenticano i loro permessi di viaggio devono essere controllati.

Annie Chloe Sullivan."

Annie andò nella sua stanza e trovò la compagna che dormiva.

Non accese le luci.

Vide che sul letto c'era una rosa ed un foglio.

Lei lo aprì e lesse nella mente "Spero che non ti sia davvero messa a cercare quella ragazza.

Ma in effetti era il tuo giorno libero,perciò sta a te decidere come passarlo.

Comunque se dovevi incontrare quel ragazzo,non potevi farlo oggi invece di domani?

Tutto il mondo resterebbe senza parole per la tua enorme mancanza di appetito sessuale.

Ma comunque quello che fai non mi riguarda."

Lei mise la rosa e il foglio nel comodino e chiuse il cassetto delicatamente.

Annie uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta.

Cominciò a camminare per l'edificio e dalla sua mano sinistra,chiusa a pugno uscì una forte luce.

"La missione di domani è tutto ciò che conta."pensò Annie "Libererò i territori perduti e in qualche modo mi libererò di quella dea.

Una volta terminato il problema dei giganti andrò a fare una visitina ai politici corrotti...e li travolgerò senza che se ne rendano conto,prendendo il loro posto.

Governerò questo mondo e distruggerò i giganti fuori dalle mura.

Non lascerò che nessuno me lo impedisca.

Distruggerò chiunque cerchi di fermarmi.

Non importa chi sia.

Io ricostruirò la mia città e tornerò a casa.

Poi...dovrò parlare con Clark.

Questa è l'unica cosa... che capisco e che so."

Tempo dopo due versioni parallele di Annie,provenienti da universi differenti,erano state mandate su quel pianeta da una versione parallela della dea Atena poiché Annie era scomparsa esattamente il giorno dopo che aveva risolto il caso Stratmann.

La dea Pallas l'aveva tramutata in un gigante con l'obbiettivo di prendere Clark e ora anche Chloe Sullivan,la versione parallela di Annie.

La battaglia fu vinta da Chloe e il gigante si ritirò.

Annie ricomparse e disse di essere stata tenuta prigioniera.

La trasformazione l'aveva esaurita,così si addormentò.

Si svegliò il giorno dopo all'interno del dormitorio,da sola,e alla memoria le venne in mente ciò che era successo.

E vide che era in ritardo.

I giorni della polizia militare erano monotoni e l'unico che diceva cose interessanti era un certo Marlo.

Le ricordava Clark.

Erano al mercato e camminavano.

Annie indossava la sua uniforme rossa e blu e improvvisamente lo vide.

Perché gli era stato permesso di vagare per la strada era un mistero.

Clark iniziò a farsi strada verso di lei.

"Scusate un attimo."disse Annie ignorando l'osservazione curiosa dell'amica mentre si allontanava.

"E chi l'avrebbe mai detto..."disse Highs.

Si diresse in uno dei vicoli e si voltò quando era sicura abbastanza che fossero soli "Che ci fai qui?"

La sia voce era la stessa,monotona perfezionata.

"Sono venuto a parlarti."disse Clark "Ascoltami,Annie sei in pericolo."

Lei fece una piccola pausa "Come sarebbe?"

"Gli altri credono che tu sia il gigante femmina."disse Clark.

La paura fu avvertita da Annie.

"Non sanno dove sono andato."disse Clark "L'operazione scatta domani.

Sono coinvolte anche quelle due..."

"Si,so chi sono."disse Annie.

Lei lo guardò con il suo solito scetticismo "Perché mi stai dicendo questo?"

"Mi fido di te."disse Clark.

"Come sai che sono degna di fiducia?"disse Annie.

"Perché non sei brava a mentire."disse Clark.

Annie non aveva niente da protestare.

Clark guardò nel vicolo per assicurarsi che fossero soli.

"Se non trovano prove che tu sia una minaccia,come pensano,dovranno riconsiderare l'ipotesi."disse Clark "Qualche problema?"

"Si."pensò furiosamente Annie "Sei tu il problema,dannato."

Annie era leggermente preoccupata "Non è niente."

Il tono di Annie non sembrava quello di una persona convinta "Comunque non è una cosa che io o tu possiamo impedire."

Clark non sapeva bene che cosa volesse dire,ma aveva capito il sentimento.

Lei continuò ad ignorarlo "Stai tradendo le stesse persone che hai giurato di proteggere,sai.

Qual'è il tuo motivo?"

Nessuna quantità di informazioni avrebbe potuto prevenire la risposta.

"Il mio motivo è che..."disse Clark "Ti amo."

Lei rimase in silenzio per un lungo periodo,poi sbatté le palpebre "Sei un idiota,allora."

La voce di Annie tremava leggermente,i suoi occhi stranamente luccicavano e non sembrava convinta.

"Non sembri molto convinta."disse Clark stringendo le spalle.

Annie parlò sotto voce "...zitto.

Non rovinare tutto."

Così lei lo baciò.

È stato il primo vero contatto tra loro da anni.

Lei non ha riposto in un primo momento e lo interruppe.

"Annie-"disse lui,ma lei lo baciò.

"Qualunque cosa accada..."disse lei,giocando con il collo della maglietta di Clark "Promettimi che non farai niente di stupido."

"La tua parola,Clark."disse Annie.

"Si,va bene."disse Clark.

Annie guardò il vicolo a lungo e vide che erano soli,poi mormorò "Abbiamo qualche minuto."

Lui sorrise.

Gli abiti erano sbottonati.

Annie si lasciò spingere verso il muro e si fece baciare,mettendo le gambe intorno alla sua vita.

Passarono diversi minuti.

"Ma Annie?"disse Marlo.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Highs.

"Dovresti andare."disse Annie "Non voglio farli aspettare.

E tu?"

"Ce la farò."disse Clark.

Clark rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento,come se stesse soppesando la sua risposta.

"Annie?"disse Clark.

Lei alzò lo sguardo e lui la baciò sulla bocca,poi andò via.

Lei lo guardò fino a quando non sparì dietro l'angolo.

Tornò dagli altri cercando di apparire meno sospetta,ma inutilmente.

"Di che si trattava?"disse Highs.

"Niente di che."disse Annie.

"...mi sembri un po' diversa."disse Highs.

Annie ha continuato a camminare ignorandola,ma dentro di se pensò,con un tocco di compiacere"Non ne avete idea."

Il Sole del mattino filtrava attraverso le finestre e le nubi grige e gonfie.

Annie materializzò su di se la sua uniforme rossa e blu.

Scese le scale e vide che i soldati erano in fila lungo il muro e c'erano Marlo e Highs.

"Ti sei svegliata finalmente."disse Highs "Non ti ho mai vista dormire prima,ma quando lo fai hai un'espressione così strana che non ho il coraggio di svegliarti.

Oggi sei in ritardo,Annie."

"Devi fare in modo che non si ripeta mai più."disse Marlo.

"Ma che ti prende?"disse Highs "Non ce l'avrai mica con me,spero."

"Non è molto socievole la tua amica."disse Marlo.

"E lasciatela stare."disse un altro,mentre Annie si mise in fila "Dimenticate chi è lei per caso?

In più è stata catturata e tenuta prigioniera per un mese.

Ha appena visto l'inferno.

Datele del tempo."

"Ma tu sentilo..."disse Highs "Sembra che Boris si sia innamorato."

"Sai c'è solo un modo in cui una stupida come te può fare carriera qui."disse lui.

"Eh,non capisco cosa vuoi dire."disse Highs "Parla chiaramente."

Arrivò il capitano accompagnato da un altro.

"Oggi vi affiderò un 'incarico molto diverso dai soliti."disse Steve "È per questo che siete qui.

Gli ufficiali del corpo di ricerca sono stati convocati dal re e tra poco percorreranno la via centrale della città.

Dovete scortarli nel tragitto fino al palazzo reale."

L'altro soldato entrò in una stanza dove c'erano altri che bevevano.

"Ma tu guardali."disse Steve "Fortuna che mi ha detto che sono occupati."

Andarono nella piazza e Steve era con loro "Ma non è possibile!"

"Concordo capitano."disse Highs "Qui i superiori non danno il buon esempio.

Non che io me l'aspettassi più di tanto,ma potrebbero anche fingere di tenere al proprio incarico davanti a noi."

"Una vera vergogna."disse Steve irato "Se non fossi occupato gli avrei fatto passare la voglia.

Dovrò riabilitare il corpo di guarnigione."

Highs gli batté le mani "Ma lo sai,sei davvero fantastico.

Io non immaginavo fossi così divertente."

"Non c'è da ridere."disse Steve "Una volta raggiunta una posizione più importante farò in modo che la legge venga rispettata."

Highs cadde in ginocchio e rise.

"Lo trovi divertente?"disse Steve.

"Highs..."disse Marlo.

"E io che ti reputavo noioso,con quell'elmetto azzurro!"disse lei ridendo e battendo la mano sul terreno "Ti chiedo scusa."

"Obbiettivo lodevole,ma ti dovrai impegnare al massimo,per farlo in modo pacifico."disse Boris.

"È un illuso."disse Annie "Se una brava persona come te arrivasse al comando di questo corpo,ne resterebbe subito stritolata."

"Scontro tra Avengers?"disse Highs ridacchiando.

"Cosa?"disse Steve "E da dove ti viene quest'idea?"

"Tu sei un uomo onesto...e dici anche delle cose giuste."disse lei "Conosco uno che ti somiglia.

E che dimostra grande coraggio andando sempre contro corrente.

E io lo ammiro.

Ma potrebbe essere solo un semplice illuso."

"Sarà anche un illuso,ma non mi associare a lui."disse Steve.

Poco tempo dopo guidava il gruppo lungo una strada accanto ad un gruppo "I carri della scorta arriveranno tra 45 minuti.

Io non ci sarò in quel momento."

Steve si fermò e vide che un commerciante caricava delle casse con lo stemma dei militari e dava dei soldi a Lex Luthor che aveva l'armatura verde addosso.

"Questo è troppo."disse Steve che si avvicinò.

"Accidenti."disse Highs "Ma oggi questo fa veramente sul serio."

"La vendita di materiale militare costituisce reato."disse Steve "Lo dirò una volta sola,fermate tutto."

"Ah si?"disse Lex "Ancora tu…

Ora ti do una bella lezione."

Steve si mise in guardia e l'altro stava per sferrare un pugno.

Il colpo prese lo scudo e Steve sferrò un calcio che mandò Luthor indietro.

Capitan America spiccò un salto e diede un pugno alla corazza,ma dal reattore sul torace uscì un raggio che lo prese e lo mandò a terra.

Annie si avvicinò lentamente.

Lex stava per sferrare un pugno,ma Annie gli bloccò il braccio con una mano e parlò con tono freddo"Ora ti dispiacerebbe smetterla,per favore?"

"Va bene."disse Lex che si allontanò.

Steve stava per muoversi.

"Fallo se vuoi."disse lei "Non dovevi restituire al corpo di guarnigione la sua gloria?

Se credi...io potrei anche aiutarti.

Ma penso che non sia il momento.

Non ora."

"Quel tuo amico...lo avrebbe fatto?"disse Steve.

"Probabilmente si."disse Annie.

"Allora io non vado contro corrente,almeno non come lui."disse Steve.

"Può anche darsi."disse Annie guardando il cielo "Ma purtroppo non tutti sono destinati ad essere degli eroi.

A me piacerebbe essere solo una di quelle persone che si lascia trasportare dalla corrente…

Senza reagire."

Poco dopo iniziò a scortare le carrozze che passavano sulla strada principale,poi qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione in un vicolo.

Vide Chloe di Terra-1 con il vestito addosso.

"Annie."sussurrò Chloe di Terra-1.

Lei la seguì

"Volevo dirti che anch'io sono contenta che tu sia tornata."disse Chloe di Terra-1 con espressione seria.

Annie rimase leggermente colpita da questa frase "Chloe.

Che succede?"

"Il capitano ha deciso di rovesciare il governo dei Luthor."disse lei "Ti chiediamo di essere dei nostri."

"Vorreste scatenare una guerra interna,mentre ne combattiamo una esterna?"disse lei "Non fraintendermi,io odio i Luthor,ma non so se è il momento adatto."

"Con te,me e l'altra possiamo farcela in un giorno."disse Chloe di Terra-1"Potresti guidare tu questa gente.

Sei una brava persona e puoi farcela."

Annie rimase di nuovo colpita.

"Cosa devo fare?"disse lei.

"Il capitano si riunisce con gli altri in un sotterraneo."disse Solargirl"Dobbiamo andare li."

"Chloe,io ti sembro davvero una così brava persona?"disse Annie.

"A me non piace molto questa definizione."disse lei "Le brave persone finiscono sempre per essere quelle persone che sono utili a tutti,ma in realtà nessuno e utile sempre a tutti.

E come se tu oggi decidessi di non accettare,saresti considerata una cattiva persona e io so che non è così."

"E va bene."disse Annie dopo qualche istante.

Superman,le due Chloe e Annie camminavano per strade deserte.

Arrivarono davanti a delle scale,accanto ad una piccola casa, che conducevano ad un tunnel oscuro.

"Eccoci."disse Superman.

"Qui sotto?"disse Annie.

"Si."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

I tre scesero,ma Annie rimase davanti alle scale.

"Annie,che succede?"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Non posso aiutarti se scendiamo li sotto."disse Annie "Il buio mi spaventa."

Superman aveva lo sguardo molto triste"Non vorrai mica dirmi che,con tutti quei poteri,soffri di claustrofobia?"

Clark sorrise e le tese la mano "Vieni..."

Lei non si muoveva.

"...Annie?"disse Clark

"Si soffro di claustrofobia e non mi aspetto che un eroe che ha solo fretta di farsi uccidere possa capire quello che prova una debole fanciulla."disse Annie con uno sguardo spaventato.

Clark non avrebbe potuto capire meglio il significato.

"Una fanciulla che ha poteri come i tuoi e tutt'altro che debole."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Adesso vieni da noi."

Clark alzo la voce ed era pieno di paura e disperazione "Non è più divertente,Annie..."

"Mi dispiace."disse Annie "Voi andate pure e poi mi farete sapere.

Il buio mi terrorizza a morte.

Se non passiamo in superficie io resterò qui."

Passarono momenti di silenzio.

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?"disse Solargirl "Questo non è un gioco."

"Chloe,ora calmati."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Che sta succedendo?"chiese Annie "Le strade sono deserte e in più tutti quelli che erano usciti l'ultima volta ora sono sui tetti delle case.

Non mi sembra normale.

Io lo so.

Mi nascondete qualcosa.

E tu perché mi fissi in quel modo,Clark?"

"Annie,tu eri l'unica che aveva detto che lui è un eroe che ha fretta di morire."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Allora perché quando l'ho detto a quella cosa,il gigante femmina si è fermata all'improvviso?"

"Capisco."disse lei "Forse mi ha letto nella mente.

Forse aveva capito quanto Clark odia i giganti.

Ed è lo stesso per me."

"Quindi ad uccidere i giganti catturati,sei stata tu?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"E chi lo sa?"disse lei "Ma se sospettavi di me,perché parli solo ora?"

"Perché mi sembra assurdo."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Io... non volevo crederci.

Ma ora dimmi:perché non mi hai colpita quando ero senza difese?"

Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"Io non controllo il mio corpo il quei momenti."disse lei "Probabilmente

l'Anti-Madre non credeva che mi avresti scoperto."

"Ascolta Annie."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Abbiamo già incontrato una nostra versione corrotta dall'Anti-Madre e l'abbiamo liberata.

Possiamo aiutare anche te.

Una volta che sarai salva noi dimenticheremo tutto."

"Annie,questo non è un scherzo!"disse Clark "Vieni qui!"

"Cosa pensi che succederebbe?"disse Annie.

"Per favore."disse Clark.

"Vorrei,ma non credo che lei lo permetterà."disse Annie "E poi come Solargirl io sono stata un fallimento,a differenza di voi."

"No,noi..."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Andiamo!"disse Clark"Tutto questo è ridicolo!"

"Parliamone,Annie."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Adesso basta!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 creando una spada di energia rossa "Tutte queste chiacchiere mi hanno stufata.

Stavolta ti farò a pezzi,mostro schifoso!"

"Se ti azzardi a toccarla io …"disse Superman.

"Tu non puoi nulla contro di me."disse Dark Solargirl.

Annie abbassò la testa.

Ci fu un lampo nero dai suoi occhi.

Lei iniziò a ridere con una voce che non era la sua.

"Annie."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Credo sia uscita."disse Annie con una voce che era totalmente diversa da quella abituale"Chloe,Annie ti ringrazia per averla considerata una brava persona."

"Mio Dio."disse lei "Parla di se in terza persona singolare...

È posseduta!"

"Brava."disse Annie "Sei riuscita a scoprire il mio gioco.

Ma adesso è ora di cominciare a fare sul serio!"

Tutti i supereroi le saltarono addosso,ma lei evocò un fulmine nero che devastò il terreno e le permise di liberarsi.

Per un momento gli occhi di Annie tornarono normali e guardò i tre nel tunnel,soprattutto Clark che veniva trattenuto dalle altre due.

La rapida successione della confusione,poi la comprensione e la disperazione e l'amore nei suoi occhi era troppo da sopportare.

Qualcosa si spezzò dentro di lei"Mi dispiace."

I suoi occhi tornarono neri.

Chloe di Terra-1 ricordò la conversazione di Capitan America "Abbiamo individuato l'ospite del gigante dalle fattezze femminili.

Il suo nome è Annie Sullivan."

Superman e le altre si infilarono nel sotterraneo.

FLASHBACK

"Annie sarebbe l'ospite del gigante femmina?"disse Clark "Ma come fate solo a pensarlo?"

"Infatti,è una cosa assurda."disse Chloe.

"Quella cosa ha i nostri stessi poteri e poi ho notato come ha reagito quando ho detto che Superman era qualcuno che aveva fretta di morire."disse Dark Solargirl"Era lei a dirlo sempre."

"Ma cosa centra la frase?"disse Clark "E se ti sbagliassi?"

"In realtà a me sembra che il volto del gigante femmina assomigli a quello di Annie."disse Supergirl.

"E con ciò?"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Che cosa?"disse Clark "Ma vogliamo scherzare?

Ci vuole ben altro per avanzare certe accuse."

"Quindi,voi volete agire senza prove?"disse Thor.

"Non ci sono le prove?"disse Solargirl "Ma siete pazzi?"

"Chloe,sentendo il suo nome non ti viene in mente nulla?"disse Dark Solargirl"Tu ti sei scontrata con la creatura e hai visto che usava le mosse di Annie."

FINE FLASHBACK

Chloe di Terra-1 e quella di Terra-3 portarono Clark nel sotterraneo.

FLASHBACK

C'erano problemi anche il giorno prima dell'attuazione del piano per catturare il gigante femmina.

Quando Logan entrò nella soglia dell'ufficio,trovò Steve che stava guardando una mappa sul tavolo davanti a lui.

Logan si mise appoggiato sulla porta,dopo averla chiusa "Abbiamo un problema."

Steve continuò a guardare la mappa.

"È Clark."disse Logan.

Steve non deviò la sua attenzione dalla mappa.

"Il piano per catturare in gigante femmina sta per fallire."disse Logan.

A quel punto Steve parlò "Esponi pure."

"Clark è andato via poco dopo la riunione,l'ho seguito."disse Logan.

Steve lo guardò "Cosa ha fatto?"

"Ha trovato il bersaglio e ha discusso con lei del piano."disse Logan.

"E sei intervenuto?"disse Logan.

Logan si sentiva frustrato "Questa era la mia intenzione,ma non avevo un secchio d'acqua fredda per separarli."

Ci fu un'altra lunga pausa.

Steve si alzò.

"È una grossa responsabilità."disse Steve

"Concordo in pieno."disse Logan.

L'altro scosse la testa"Sono cosciente di questo fatto e Clark rimane ancora un componente vitale per il nostro successo".

"Il minimo che possiamo fare è chiedere a Chloe di tenerlo d'occhio."disse Steve.

Chloe è stata portata pochi minuti più tardi ed era seduta alla scrivania.

"Chloe."disse Steve.

Lei alzò lo sguardo al suono del suo nome.

"Si ,signore?" disse lei.

"Ho un compito per te, voglio che tu tieni d'occhio in nostro amico."disse Steve.

Chloe sembrava sorpresa.

"Stai parlando di Clark?"disse Chloe.

"Sì."disse Steve.

Chloe guardò lui e Logan con un'espressione di confusione e di apprensione.

Chloe guardò Steve, come se stesse per chiedere altre informazioni, ma non lo fece

"Capisco, signore." disse Chloe.

Chloe si svegliò presto la mattina dell'esecuzione del piano, sentendosi ancora leggermente stanca per lo scontro con il gigante femmina.

Era stato difficile dormire la notte prima.

Certe questioni erano ancora nella sua mente, tutte senza risposta.

Era riuscita ad addormentarsi in una sorta di sonno inquieto, comunque.

Una volta che la luce iniziava ad arrivare dalle finestre, si imbatté andò verso la porta.

Le sue orme echeggiavano nel corridoio vuoto.

I suoi pensieri, tuttavia, non facevano altro che tormentarla.

Come avrebbe dovuto fare?

Non aveva un vero modo per guadagnarsi la fiducia di Annie.

C'era sempre la possibilità che avesse già sospettato qualcosa ...

Anche se il suo precedente incontro con il gigante dalle fattezze femminili aveva mostrato qualcosa di strano,non riusciva a mettere insieme tutti i tasselli.

Il pensiero fece poco per alleviare le sue paure.

Presto era nel cortile.

Una nebbia sottile era presente nell'aria quando si avviò verso il pozzo.

Stava ancora pensando.

Era stato l'ordine malvagio a farla riflettere: "Tieni d'occhio il tuo amico."

"Perché Eren doveva essere sorvegliato?"pensò Chloe " Aveva taciuto qualcosa di cui loro non erano a conoscenza?

O era solo a causa della sua prima riluttanza ad accettare l'identità del gigante femminile?

…no...no,anche io ero contro quell'idea e anche altri…

Ma allora perché?"

Tornò nella sua stanza e continuò a pensare "Natasha era assente da quell'incontro incontro.

Steve non ha fiducia in lei?

Aveva vissuto accanto ai due abbastanza a lungo per sentire quando c'erano problemi, ma non c'era alcun segno di sangue cattivo tra Clark e Natasha.

Erano tutti molto vicini tra loro.

Alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchio e sentì un timore sorgere in lei.

Il capitano non fa mai qualcosa per crudeltà e per una cosa simile doveva esserci un serio motivo.

Il pensiero era stranamente inquietante.

Chloe si creò addosso in costume,mentre l'idea continuava a spaventarla.

I suoi compagni erano in giro, anche se non erano stanchi o ansiosi.

Clark, però, era strano.

Chloe lo notò subito.

Dopo tutto, il piano riguardava tre di loro.

Chloe pensò che forse non era stata l'unica a vivere una notte irrequieta.

Poco dopo la colazione, si riunirono intorno a un tavolo per discutere degli ultimi dettagli del piano, guidati da Steve, Logan e Tess.

La mappa usata di Stohess era coperta da marcatori che rappresentavano le varie squadre.

La squadra uno doveva essere posta in una strada strada, la squadra due era sui tetti e così via.

"Ci sono domande?" Disse Steve.

Nessuno parlava.

"Molto bene,potete andare."disse Steve.

Essi si sono appostate alle proprie postazioni.

Chloe era l'unica che non si muoveva.

"Chloe?"disse Tess

Saltò al suono del suo nome e la guardò."Y-Sì?"

"Stai bene?"disse Tess.

"Sì,signora."disse Clark

Lei annuì"In bocca al lupo."

Il sole era salito ore fa.

C'era ancora una sensazione di auto-consapevolezza mentre Chloe si diresse verso le strade tortuose verso la sede della polizia militare di Stohess.

Si è appostata in un vicolo buio,vicino all'edificio in questione.

Tutto quello che poteva fare ora era aspettare.

Si appoggiò contro il muro.

Sentì le voci dei soldati, soffocate e indistinguibili, per un lungo periodo di tempo.

Dopo quello che sembrava essere un'eternità, la porta si aprì, e i soldati si diressero fuori.

Annie era con loro.

Nel momento in cui la sua testa si voltò nella direzione giusta,Chloe sibilò:"Annie ".

Annie si fermò e si voltò,poi la raggiunse

"Chloe?"disse Annie.

Il suo tono era più sorpreso del suo comportamento.

"Allora, arriverò al punto il più in fretta possibile."disse Chloe in fretta"Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto.

Puoi venire con noi e aiutare Clark a fuggire?"

Lei rimase impassibile"Dove vuole correre?"

"Non posso dirtelo, non intendiamo sfidare apertamente la monarchia, ci nasconderemo temporaneamente, abbiamo bisogno di tempo per raccogliere le nostre prove".

Un brivido di emozioni aveva attraversato il suo volto, ma era sparito quanto lo aveva visto"E che tipo di prova sarebbero?"

Lei lo sapeva già.

Chloe si allontanò"Mi dispiace, non posso dirlo neanche".

Annie annuì "Fare una guerra interna,mentre ce n'è una esterna è pericoloso.

Comunque,buona fortuna a te, allora.

Non accetto incarichi che non conosco."

E con questo, si allontanò da lei.

Il peso schiacciante nel petto ora scoppiò"Aspetta!

Non lo capisci?!

Lo uccideranno! "

Lei si fermò.

"Lui non ha alcuna possibilità senza di te"disse Chloe "Non abbiamo la possibilità!"

Un altro periodo di silenzio.

"So che non sembra convincente, ma io ... ho esaurito le opzioni e abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto."disse Chloe.

"Ti sembro una così buona persona?"disse Annie.

Il suo tono era stanco.

Chloe esitò prima di parlare"Ehm ... preferisco non metterla in questo modo, il bene e il male viene spesso usato come termine di comodità.

Tutti sono persone cattive di qualcun altro.

Se tu rifiutassi verresti considerata da loro come una cattiva persona,ma so che non è così."

Il silenzio fu il più lungo.

Annie esalò attraverso il naso.

"Bene." disse ella che si mise al doto un piccolo anello,preso dalla giacca "Ci sto."

Un po 'di tensione è stata alleviata quando Clark era finalmente è arrivato.

Con un ultimo sguardo dietro al carro che se ne andava,si unì ai tre di loro.

Ma c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Tra loro non veniva detta una parola, ma c'era una sensazione nell'aria, indiretta,ma quasi tangibile. Chloe si chiese se anche Chloe di Terra-3 potesse sentirla.

Si avviarono per le strade polverose.

Era solo pochi minuti prima che avessero il loro primo incontro con i membri della polizia militare.

Salutarono Annie.

"Chi sono questi, allora?"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

Annie rispose facilmente"Sono amici."

Chloe ha guardato i tre.

I quattro continuavano lungo la strada.

"Chloe."disse Annie"Qual'è il tuo piano?

Non sarebbe stato meno difficile fuggire prima di arrivare a Stohess?"

"No,Steve ha deciso farlo fuggire attraverso un passaggio qui vicino."disse Chloe.

Ci fu una pausa.

"Bene allora."disse Annie.

"Eccolo!"sussurrò Chloe, gesticolando verso la scala che scendeva nell'oscurità.

Annie si fermò all'inizio dei gradini. "Qui?"

"Sì." disse Chloe, con un sollievo che inondava la sua voce"Questo tunnel si collega ad un'uscita vicina al cancello esterno."

Annie vide gli altri due.

Sembravano condividere il suo sentimento.

Scesero per primi Chloe di Terra-3 e Clark seguiti da Chloe di Terra-1"Prendere il passaggio sotterraneo dovrebbe essere molto più sicuro ..."

Chloe si fermò all'improvviso, colpita dalla sensazione che qualcosa era molto sbagliata.

Si voltò per vedere Annie, ancora in cima alle scale, osservando i tre.

"Tutto bene?"disse Clark.

"Perché non ci hai seguiti nel passaggio?"disse Chloe"Annie?"

"Non posso aiutarti se andiamo li sotto."disse Annie.

A Chloe non piaceva la calma della sua voce

"Il buio mi spaventa."disse Annie.

Clark sorrise dubbiosamente e tese la mano "Annie...vieni.

Andiamo, dobbiamo fretta."

Lei non si muoveva.

"... Annie?"disse Clark.

"Non mi aspetto che un dannato che ha solo fretta di farsi uccidere capisca quello che prova una debole fanciulla."disse Annie.

Clark sembrava perdere il suo nervo.

"Non è più divertente, Annie ..."disse Clark.

"Sai Chloe..." lo interruppe e il suo tono era duro"...non capisco cosa ti ha obbligato a chiedere il mio aiuto se sospettavi di me fin dall'inizio."

Chloe fu aggredita dal terrore.

"Avevi l'attrezzatura di marco"mormorò Chloe.

"L'ho trovata in giro."disse Annie "Io ero tra quelli che portavano via i cadaveri."

Clark e Natasha lo guardavano attentamente.

"Hai ucciso i giganti che abbiamo catturato."disse Chloe.

"Forse."disse Annie "Se sei così sicuro che sia stata io,potevi dirlo subito,perché aspettare?"

Armin poteva solo fissarla con orrore "Io ... non volevo crederci.

Non volevo credere che tu avresti pianificato tutto questo."

Chloe di Terra-3 prese un respiro tremendo, costringendosi a guardarla"Annie, perché non mi hai ucciso quando hai avuto la possibilità?"

Si fermò, come se si considerasse il punto stesso.

"Non ho il controllo del mio corpo in quei momenti."disse Annie "La dea fa si che la mia coscienza scompaia momentaneamente.

Io ho guardato il tutto da dietro,come quando si guarda una foto.

Clark si avvicinò"Annie, questo non è uno scherzo!

Vieni qui!"

Chloe stese la mano nella sua direzione, cercando di mantenere un certo livello di ragione "Se potessimo mantenerla occupata ..."

"Parliamone,Annie...?" disse Chloe

"Per favore!"disse Clark.

Ma Dark Solargirl si mosse dinanzi a loro e materializzò la spada"Adesso basta!

Tutte queste chiacchiere mi hanno stancata.

Questa volta di ridurrò veramente a brandelli,mostro che non sei altro!"

"Se ti azzardi a toccarla io..."disse Superman.

"Tu non puoi nulla contro di me."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Ci fu silenzio.

Gli occhi di Annie divennero neri completamente,sorrise a loro, e Chloe vide che la stessa paura che la aveva afflitta era tornata.

"Annie..."disse Clark.

"Temo proprio che sia uscita."disse Annie con una voce diversa dalla sua.

"È posseduta!"disse Chloe.

Ci fu una scarica elettrica dagli occhi che tornarono normali.

"... non capisci". disse Annie che aveva ripreso a parlare normalmente"Non posso scendere,lei non me lo permette.

E poi come Solargirl ho fallito."

Ora Clark guardò Annie con un richiamo silenzioso e disperato.

E Chloe lo vide allora,vide la sua espressione.

Per questo motivo l'avevano chiamata.

Un'ondata di paura si è lavata su di lui, paralizzandola.

Dark Solargirl deve aver visto lo sguardo sul viso e ha guardato Chloe.

Si guardarono, poi si rivolsero all'obiettivo.

Ci fu un'altra scarica e gli occhi di Annie tornarono neri e la voce cambiò "Chloe,Annie ti ringrazia per averla considerata una brava persona.

Hai scoperto il mio gioco, ma adesso ..."disse Annie e Chloe illuminò la mano "...è il momento di fare sul serio!"

Lanciò una sfera in aria e gli altri le saltarono addosso.

Clark urlò e fece un passo avanti, ma fu fermato da Dark Solargirl.

Gli occhi di Chloe si spalancarono nella comprensione, proprio quando l'altra lo fermò.

"Correte !"urlò Chloe, ma il lampo scagliò via tutti.

Ora, circondata dalla morte e dal caos, Chloe fu colpita dal fatto che Chlark si era alleato con il bersaglio

"Oh Dio."pensò Chloe "Quanto le aveva detto?

Che cosa gli aveva detto?"

Aveva visto la riluttanza di Clark, che era una specie di marchio del suo ostinato senso di fedeltà ai suoi amici, tutti l'avevano vista ... ma non aveva mai pensato che lo avrebbe portato a qualcosa di simile.

Chloe rabbrividì.

"Puoi stare in piedi?"urlò Dark Solargirl "Corri!"

Le due trascinarono un Clark sconvolto, stranamente silenzioso.

Le sue parole non avrebbero potuto essere dette in un momento migliore, perché non appena le disse, una mano enorme e senza pelle li costrinse a scendere nel tunnel.

Si è scontrata con il muro opposto e ha cercato di afferrarli.

Il trio corse nel corridoio, non osando guardare dietro.

Mentre Chloe correva, i suoi pensieri frenetici diventarono parole"Sapeva che stavo mentendo fin dall'inizio, e lei sapeva che volevamo catturarla!"

"Pensaci più tardi" disse Dark Solargirl "Cosa si fa?"

"Non resta che combattere."disse Chloe che guardò Clark"Tu sai cosa fare, vero?

Ti trasformi e ci aiuti a catturarla."

Clark fece un cenno, lento e apprensivo.

Chloe poteva vedere i membri della terza squadra alla fine del passaggio.

"Ehi,cosa sta succedendo?" gridò uno .

"Il piano è fallito!"disse Chloe,ma il resto delle sue parole fu perduto mentre un'altra esplosione assordante divideva l'aria e i membri del gruppo erano schiacciati sotto il piede del gigante.

Lentamente, la creatura sollevò i piedi dal tunnel, lasciando un buco.

I tre si sono salvati dall'esplosione.

I resti degli altri erano ora sepolti sotto la cascata di macerie.

Clark si riprese, fissando i detriti come se non potesse comprendere la vista davanti a lui"Noi ... dobbiamo aiutarli."

Chloe di Terra-3 gli afferrò la spalla"Stai indietro."

Lei si avvicinò all'apertura"Che cosa stai facendo?

Non ti importa se Clark muore?"

Chloe scosse la testa"Ha scommesso che non saremo stati schiacciati nel processo.

È una mossa pazza, ma buona."

Chloe guardò nervosamente il passaggio. "... ci ha messo in angolo".

Clark parlò "Andremo li fuori.

Mi trasformerò,come ho fatto in precedenza."

Le due Chloe lo guardavano.

Era pallido, tremava leggermente, ma era deciso.

Clark si morse la mano per trasformarsi,ma non successe niente"Merda!"

Chloe si voltò per trovare Clark in ginocchio.

"Non ti puoi trasformare se non hai un obiettivo concreto,vero?"disse Chloe"Prova ancora - tieni l'immagine nella tua mente!"

"Ci sono!" protestò Clark.

"Davvero?" disse Chloe di Terra-3 che si inginocchiò accanto a lui.

Si fissarono l'un l'altro per un attimo.

Clark guardò lontano.

"... Non dirmi che tu pensi che ci siamo immaginati tutto e che Annie non sia il gigante femmina!"disse Dark Solargirl " Pensa a quello che hai appena visto!

Lei ha ucciso i nostri compagni! "

"Sta 'zitta!"disse lui "Lo sto facendo!"

Per un attimo aspettarono.

Chloe di Terra 1 si alzò e osservò la fine del tunnel.

"... sai che è vero,giusto."disse Chloe di Terra-3 mettendogli una mano sulla spalla "Devi combatterla."

Chloe guardò i suoi compagni.

Clark si tolse la mano dalla spalla e si morse la mano ancora.

Chloe di Terra-3 parlò freddamente"O provi per lei sentimenti molto particolari?"

Ora Clark la guardò, e c'era qualcosa di strano nei suoi occhi.

Cos'era?

Rabbia?

Colpa?

Un riconoscimento non dichiarato alla sua richiesta?

Una combinazione di sgomento e totale incredulità ha mostrato le sue caratteristiche.

Mentre Chloe di Terra-1 guardava la coppia, qualcosa sfondò il soffitto.

Le cose sensate stavano per peggiorare,e Chloe si spostò più indietro evitando il gigante.

"Ho un piano."disse Chloe di Terra-1 e entrambi hanno rivolto la loro attenzione a lei.

Solargirl di Terra-1 materializzò le lame di luce"Chloe e io usciremo da qui da due ingressi diversi.

Annie dovrà decidere chi combattere.

Mentre ciò succede, devi uscire da qui!

Gli Avengers e io ci occuperemo di lei in qualche modo."

CLark non ha gradito bene il piano. "Cosa?

Una di voi sta per morire!"

"E tutti e tre siamo morti se stiamo qui."disse Chloe di Terra-3 che si avvicinò allo squarcio.

"Aspetta Chloe!"disse Clark,ma lei era già lontana.

Chloe di Terra-1 si fermò e si inginocchiò.

"Clark." disse tranquillamente lei"Tu sei mio amico,anzi nella Terra parallela da cui vengo,sei molto di più di un amico e non ti voglio considerare niente di meno, ma voglio che la gente di questo luogo possa uscire da queste mura.

Questa è stata la promessa che hai fatto ad un tuo amico e per far si che si realizzi dobbiamo fare in modo di darvi una possibilità."

Chloe di Terra-1 si alzò e si voltò"In bocca al lupo."

La voglia di vomitare, mai presente, era tornata in Clark.

Ancora una volta,non volle farlo.

Adesso non c'era nessun ritorno.

Era la sera prima quando è accaduto.

Le due Chloe erano sedute nella stessa stanza.

Chloe di Terra-1 era seduta al tavolo,la fronte era leggermente sollevata in uno stato di concentrazione totale, annotando gli eventi in un piccolo libro annuale.

Chloe di Terra-3 stava andando avanti e indietro come un animale in gabbia,sentendosi altrettanto agitata.

"Chloe, vero?"disse una voce.

Le due hanno alzato lo sguardo.

Un soldato era rimasto sulla porta.

Chloe di Terra-1 annuì vedendo che guardava lei.

"Il capitano Steve voleva vederti."disse il soldato.

Chloe si bloccò, lanciando un brusco sguardo a Chloe di Terra-3.

"Ehm ... ora?"disse Solargirl di Terra-1.

"Sì,la prego di seguirmi?"disse il soldato.

"Certamente."disse lei che si alzò.

I due andarono e Chloe di Terra-3 è rimasta sola con i suoi pensieri.

Ha provato a contare i secondi per un po 'di tempo, ma ha perso rapidamente il conto e così ha cominciato a camminare guardando in modo inquietante il sole che stava fuori dalla finestra, chiedendosi quando l'altra sarebbe tornata.

Il tempo sembrava lento davanti alla prospettiva di aspettare il suo ritorno.

Mentre Chloe di Terra-3 continuava a riflettere, un altro pensiero inquietante le balenò nella mente.

Perché Capitan America non l'aveva chiamata insieme all'altra?

Ha ricordato la 57a spedizione: la foresta, l'odore del pino e del sangue, la vista della forma di Chloe rapita dal Titano femminile e il senso di totale impotenza che aveva superato la sua intelligenza, poi rapidamente le aveva dato modo di bruciare l'odio.

Lei abbassò la testa.

Forse il mio fallimento li ha costretti a riconsiderare?

Sì, era più che possibile.

Nella sua rabbia cieca e nel sentire risorgere la sete di vendetta, aveva ignorato ordini diretti.

Chloe di Terra-1, nel frattempo, non aveva fatto altro che continuare a combattere.

Il pensiero ha generato un piccolo impulso di ulteriore colpa e risentimento, e con esso, una nuova ondata di vergogna a seguito di tale emozione infantile.

Chloe di Terra-1 non aveva commesso alcun errore durante l'operazione.

La presenza della sua debolezza emotiva la irritò.

Il suono della porta interruppe i suoi pensieri.

Chloe di Terra-3 alzò lo sguardo per vedere Chloe di Terra-1 che stava sulla soglia della stanza,con un'espressione di disagio dipinta sul suo volto.

La guardò furtivamente, sperando che non potesse leggere l'amarezza rimasta nella sua espressione.

"Steve Rogers voleva scambiare due parole."chiarì lei.

Chloe di Terra-3 fissò lo sguardo per un attimo, cercando di capire a che altro pensava, ma con la sua crescente ansia, si voltò.

"E su che cosa?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 prendendo una sedia e sedendosi dalla parte opposta del tavolo di fronte a lei.

"Penso che ci sia qualcosa che non va con Clark."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

Se Chloe di Terra-1 fosse apparsa a disagio prima, lo era ancora più al pronunciare questa affermazione.

"Cosa intendi?"chiese lentamente l'altra, anche se non ha potuto vedere i suoi occhi.

"Da ieri ha agito stranamente."disse Chloe di Terra-1."Forse è preoccupato per la missione di domani."disse ridendo.

Chloe di Terra-1 aggrottò la fronte"Può essere."

Ma quando è venuto il giorno della missione, era chiaro che qualcosa era sbagliato con Clark.

Il giorno pima andato via di mattina presto e tornò qualche ora più tardi con una strana aria di esultanza e senza neanche una parola su dove fosse stato.

Persino le osservazioni di Hyperion sul fatto di andare in giro quei giorni non hanno portato ad una risposta retorica e nemmeno le domande di Natasha avevano avuto alcun effetto.

In quel giorno era pallido,i suoi occhi erano come spenti e non era disposto a scambiare una parola con nessuno.

Era semplicemente nervoso per la missione, come aveva suggerito Chloe di Terra-1 agli altri?

No.

C'era una paura diversa nei suoi occhi, più complessa rispetto alla semplice preoccupazione per il fallimento.

Disperazione.

Assoluta nella sua sussistenza, molto più profonda di quanto potrebbe essere espressa a parole.

Natasha riconosceva questa paura perché la conosceva bene, dopo anni di morte e sofferenza.

Era come se un vecchio amico fosse riemerso.

Ma di cosa aveva paura?

Non poteva forse avere altri pensieri sulla missione.

Comunque,anche se non si sapeva cosa era successo,Clark,dopo tutto, aveva accettato di rispettare i loro termini.

Natasha conosceva Clark più che abbastanza bene,dopo gli anni in cui avevano vissuto l'uno accanto all'altra.

Non c'era semplicemente il modo in cui poteva tradire quello per cui aveva sempre combattuto, e certamente non per una coincidenza ingiusta sul nemico. Natasha vedeva anche gli sguardi occasionali e furtivi che Chloe di Terra-1 continuava a dare il che le fece capire che non era sola a pensare ad ulteriori ragioni per l'improvviso cambiamento del comportamento di Clark.

Tuttavia,Natasha non poteva giustificare la ragione di tale emozione.

Frustrata, si unì alla folla di soldati che uscivano nel sole luminoso del mattino.

Due ore più tardi,il gruppo di Dark Solargirl stava andando a Stohess.

Il Sole li stava accecando,quindi Chloe di Terra-3 si spostò nell'ombra di un edificio vicino ad aspettare l'altra Chloe.

Lei era libera di riflettere,senza la distrazione di altri.

Ma c'era poco da pensare,davvero.

La sua responsabilità era assicurare il successo di questa missione.

Lei aveva fallito per la sua arroganza, e sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe commesso questo errore.

Rassicurata,Dark Solargirl lasciò che i suoi pensieri andassero ancora una volta al comportamento insolito di Clark.

Egli era tornato la sera precedente.

Sembrava fosse stata la sera più felice che avesse avuto in diversi mesi.

Quanto più pensava,più si rendeva conto che la parola"felice"non era la parola giusta.

Estasiato era una descrizione più appropriata.

Oggi non era altro che sconcertato.

Ci doveva essere più a questo.

Erano tutti nervosi per la missione.

Ma il semplice viso di Clark era sufficiente per convincerla di qualcosa di più. Se fosse stato veramente deciso a compiere la missione fino alla fine,allora non avrebbe esitato per un attimo.

Non aveva mai mostrato un simile vincolo quando si avvicinava al progresso dell'umanità.

Ma Clark era esitante.

Dato il più innegabile di suggerimenti all'identità del nemico,aveva dato a tutti l'impressione di un ragazzo che aveva tutto da perdere.

Sapeva del suo sciocco senso di fedeltà,ma questo era profondo.

E naturalmente, ha pregato di non porsi la domanda: "Cosa ha reso Annie Leonhardt così unica?"

Chloe di Terra-3 temeva silenziosamente quella risposta.

Adesso non si sarebbe occupata della questione.

"No."pensò lei, avrebbe sentito le parole di Clark,e le sue.

Così, la sua risolutezza divenne un mantra silenzioso.

"Non posso fallire di nuovo."pensò lei.

Chloe di Terra-1 riapparve dopo pochi minuti.

"Ha accettato di aiutarci."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

Si sono incontrati con Annie nel giro di mezz'ora e si sono recati al checkpoint designato in un tempo precedente.

Hyperion era già lì,rassegnato al peggio.

I minuti si trascinavano con agonia lentamente e ancora non c'era segno di Clark.

La mano di Chloe di Terra-3 batteva sulla schiena,sotto il mantello,per non dare segni visibili di angoscia ad ogni minuto.

Una delle carrozze si fermò davanti a loro.

Clark saltò dal vano posteriore mentre Hyperion si avvicinò rapidamente e prese il suo posto.

Clark diede un ultimo sguardo nervoso alla carrozza e poi si unì a loro.

Chloe di Terra-3 fu colpita quasi immediatamente dal fatto che c'era qualcosa di molto diverso ora nell'aria tra loro quattro.

La paura che Clark aveva quella mattina rimase, ma al fianco di essa vi fu qualcosa di completamente nuovo.

Pericoloso.

Questa sensazione non era riservata solo a lui,no.

Sia lui che il bersaglio hanno condiviso questo sentimento inaspettato.

La loro situazione era peggiore di quanto aveva previsto, allora.

Sarebbe stato abbastanza negativo se solo Clark fosse stato l'unico a mostrare questa sensazione.

Hanno condiviso una connessione.

Dark Solargirl guardava ogni tanto Chloe di Terra-1 che dava ogni tanto delle occhiate ai due poiché anche lei avvertiva qualcosa, anche se forse non così distintamente come lei.

Sembrava che Annie fosse in una discreta comunicazione silenziosa, e Dark Solargirl le lesse la domanda negli occhi:"Cosa facciamo?"

Per rispondere, lei rivolse lo sguardo a Clark "Portiamo la missione fino alla fine."

Il piano è caduto dopo aver raggiunto la città sottostante.

È stato chiaro a Chloe di Terra-3 che Annie era più che consapevole di ciò che intendevano fare.

Come?

Steve aveva preparato mille precauzioni per assicurarsi che questo piano andasse in porto senza un attacco.

Non c'era tempo di pensare.

Non c'era mai il tempo di ricordare, pensò Dark Solargirl irritata.

A parte questo, avrebbe dovuto la situazione nelle sue mani se avessero mai avuto successo.

Quindi lei materializzò la spada di energia senza esitazioni.

"Ora basta!"disse Dark Solargirl.

Avrebbe finito quello che il capitano Levi aveva iniziato.

Non ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta,nessun secondo pensiero.

"Tutte queste chiacchiere mi hanno stancata!"disse Dark Solargirl "Questa vota ti farò veramente a brandelli,mostro che non sei altro!"

Chloe di Terra-3 non poteva evitare di vedere l'orrore inciso sul volto di Chloe di Terra-1 mentre guardava Clark, il lampo di un avvertimento agli occhi del bersaglio.

L'implorazione silenziosa di Clark era quasi pietosa.

Ma il nemico non meritava pietà.

E lei non ne avrebbe mostrata.

"Ho un piano."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Chloe e io usciremo da due diverse entrate.

Annie dovrà scegliere chi di noi affrontare."

Lei guardò Clark"Mentre succede,devi uscire da qui!

Gli Avengers e noi due ci occuperemo di lei in qualche modo."

"Cosa?"protestò Clark "Una di voi sta per morire!"

"E tutti e tre siamo morti se restiamo qui."disse Chloe di Terra-1 mentre l'altra si muoveva.

Dark Solargirl era davanti allo squarcio quando sentì Clark gridare:"Come puoi combattere contro di lei?"

Si fermò e si voltò.

Era a pochi metri di distanza, e anche a distanza si poteva leggere l'espressione sul suo viso.

Colpito dal senso di colpa,ferito e incerto,come un piccolo bambino separato dai suoi genitori.

C'erano molte cose che avrebbe voluto dire,veramente molto, ma ora non era il momento.

Quindi lo guardò freddamente negli occhi e pronunciò la frase"Che altro possiamo fare?

Questo mondo è un posto crudele."

Lasciandolo a riflettere sulla sua dichiarazione,continuò lungo il tunnel.

"Sì.",pensò lei credendo che Clark avrebbe capito le sue parole, meglio, forse, di chiunque altro.

La libertà assoluta era stata la loro ultima meta.

Adesso non poteva fare a meno di mettere in discussione la validità dei motivi di Kent.

Aveva visto il terrore negli occhi dell'altra Chloe.

Clark non avrebbe potuto semplicemente abbandonare il suo sogno per tutta la vita per questa ragazza, che era il suo nemico.

Ma non c'era altro che spiegasse le sue azioni.

Aveva supposto che Chloe di Terra-1 aveva semplicemente scelto di ignorare i segni,non importa quanto siano evidenti.

L'ironia di questa situazione era quasi ridicola.

Il Sole la illuminò mentre usciva dall'oscurità quasi totale, e si volse rapidamente a guardare indietro per vedere Clark.

Era ancora in ginocchio,stringendogli ancora la mano.

Mentre lo guardava,lentamente lui sollevò la testa.

I suoi occhi trovarono i suoi.

L'emozione dentro era intricata.

Terrore,angoscia,risentimento,colpa,tutti erano lì.

Ma soprattutto, c'era accettazione.

E Dark Solargirl sapeva,senza dubbio,che capiva perfettamente le sue parole.

Si voltò verso il soffitto e sollevò una mano alla bocca.

Sentendo che cosa stava per fare,andò verso la luce del giorno.

Un grande rumore di tono era tutto ciò che poteva sentire per un attimo. Avventurandosi alla durezza della luce del Sole, si voltò perché qualcuno chiamava il suo nome.

"Chloe!"disse una voce.

Si voltò in giro per vedere l'altra correre verso di lei.

"Che è successo?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Clark ha deciso combattere!"riferì Chloe"Almeno credo che lo abbia."

Chloe iniziò a combattere il gigante femminile.

"Dobbiamo coprirla!"disse Dark Solargir.

Si misero sui tetti.

Chloe e Annie, nel frattempo,combattevano su una parte aperta della città.

Dark Solargirl vide come Chloe aaveva lanciato il Titano Femminile in un edificio e riconosceva che l'edificio fosse la Chiesa.

Il bersaglio si è ripreso rapidamente,facendo ritorno nelle strade.

Il Titano ha spostato il braccio in uno dei tanti edifici,lanciando pezzi di detriti.

Dark Solargirl andò molto più avanti in tutto il caos,volando bruscamente a sinistra e saltò dalla cima dell'edificio più vicino alla creatura in arrivo.

A mezz'aria, le sue lame si illuminavano di luce rossa e lei si voltò,usando il moto del bersaglio al suo vantaggio.

Atterrò su un tetto e l'altra la seguì poco dopo.

"Devo assumermi la responsabilità delle mie azioni."pensò Dark Solargir.

L'obiettivo stava allontanandosi.

"E comincerò con te."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Il Titano Femminile si voltò improvvisamente verso strada sinistra.

Chloe di Terra-1 era dietro di lei.

Mentre gli Avengers osservavano la battaglia,Wonder Woman aveva sfoderato la spada.

Voleva intervenire in qualche modo, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato un suicidio farlo.

Così ha guardato.

Chloe sembrava non trattenersi,ma comunque, il Titano Femminile la sconfisse presto.

Ma questo era solo per un momento, perché quando la polvere si era abbassata,tutti videro come Annie lottava violentemente contro la presa della nemica.

"TAGLIALE LA GAMBA!"urlò Dark Solargirl"ORA!"

Il Titano Femminile stava tentando di liberare la gamba dalla presa della rivale,così cristallizzò la mano destra e iniziò a colpirla alla testa fino a farla svenire,poi corse via.

Atena aprì un portale facendo uscire Rose,altra versione di Chloe corrotta da Pallas,che le saltò addosso facendola cadere in una zona aperta accanto al muro,dopo essersi ingrandita quanto Annie,che riuscì a darle un calcio,conficcandola dentro una casa,poi si alzò,indurì le dita e spiccò un salò riuscendo a bucare il muro con le mani.

E mentre tutti prendevano atto di questo evento,cominciava a scalare la struttura con una velocità sorprendente.

"È veloce!"Natasha con un tono di disperazione che alimentava la voce"A questo punto andrà via!"

Qualcosa accadde nella mente di Dark Solargirl.

Un'ondata di calma ha superato la sua rabbia e lei ha pensato "Non posso farla fuggire.

"No,non succederà." disse Dark Solargirl "Non la lascerò scappare."

Chloe di Terra-3 spiccò il volo.

La sua attenzione fu fissata al suo bersaglio mentre saliva con grande velocità. Creò le spade di luce rossa e tagliò le dita della mano sinistra del Titano.

Il braccio del Titano cadde.

Secondi preziosi erano tutto quello che aveva e tagliò le altre dita dell'essere.

Il Titano stava cadendo.

Chloe di Terra-3 atterrò al centro dalla fronte della creatura, notò l'emozione nei suoi occhi.

"Annie."disse Dark Solargirl "Cadi."

Il Titano Femminile aveva già iniziato la caduta.

Clark si svegliò presto il giorno prima che avvenisse la cattura del Titano Femminile, molto prima che la maggioranza dei suoi compagni fosse sveglia.

I minuti passavano mentre stava ancora fissando il soffitto scuro.

Era questo.

Un altro giorno fino all'arrivo del giudizio.

Si sedette sul materasso sgualcito.

"Ora o mai più."disse Clark.

Così si alzò e si vestì vicino nell'oscurità totale, senza voler perdere il tempo che aveva.

Si mise un mantello nero con cappuccio.

In mezz'ora, era alla banchina.

Pagò con le monete che aveva portato e si imbarcò sulla nave più rapidamente e con il più cautamente possibile.

Il ponte era occupato da pochi civili,e quel numero scarso stava crescendo costantemente.

Clark li guardò nervosamente.

Fortunatamente,non hanno restituito lo sguardo.

In verità, gli hanno prestato poca attenzione.

Si chiese se la loro indifferenza cambierebbe se sapessero chi e cosa fosse?

Ovviamente.

Con suo grande sollievo, tuttavia, nessuno gli si avvicinò, e il traghetto si avvicinava rapidamente attraverso le acque del Karanese senza indugio.

Clark trovò che era difficile rimanere a proprio agio.

La sua mente vagava spesso e continuava a perdere interesse a favore di un senso di ansia suprema.

Non osava guardare gli altri passeggeri per paura di rivelare questo.

"Pensa."pensò furiosamente "Hai bisogno di trovare un pian!"

Ma la pianificazione era latente.

Che cosa avrebbe detto a lei?

Per quale ragione, doveva trovarla in mezzo a una città sproporzionata?

Sì, sapeva dove fosse la sede militare della polizia militare, ma quando si teneva conto della varietà di posti di lavoro che un'organizzazione notoriamente legata potrebbe inventare, era molto più impegnativo mettere in discussione ciò che i suoi membri avrebbero fatto.

La sua migliore occasione, allora, sarebbe quella di iniziare con le strade principali.

"Se questo non avesse dato risultati ... beh,..." ha pensato Clark, poteva sempre chiedere in giro.

Anche se pensava che i cittadini di Stohess più comuni avrebbero potuto rimanere imparziali alle domande di un ragazzo che vagava per le strade, e i deputati ancora di più.

Di fronte a queste innumerevoli probabilità,Clark sentiva il desiderio di rabbia per la prima volta quella mattina.

Ma spense il dubbio della sua mente.

L'avrebbe trovava.

Doveva trovarla,per avvisarla di quello che stava per succedere.

Con questo in mente, guardò verso l'alto.

Le nuvole si trovavano in cielo e il Sole era una macchia di illuminazione tra di loro.

Con una nota forzata di ottimismo, si rassicurava di stare bene.

In poche ore la barca attraccò e Clark sbarcò insieme agli altri passeggeri. Mentre si guardava attorno nella speranza di scoprire una della polizia militare,notò per la prima volta una figura solitaria tra la folla in partenza,piccola,rivestita di vesti semplici e noiosi.

Era quasi impossibile dire se fosse un uomo o una donna,un ragazzo o una ragazza.

Mentre guardava,la persona misteriosa alzò gli occhi e incontrò i suoi.

Prima di accertare l'identità di questa figura, la sua concentrazione fu rotta da un gesto sulla schiena da uno dei passeggeri più impazienti.

Sentì un raffreddore freddo che scendeva lungo la spina dorsale e cominciò rapidamente a uscire dalla folla, ignorando le loro esclamazioni di protesta,concentrandosi solamente sulla messa in una distanza adeguata tra lui e questa persona inquietante.

La sensazione di essere osservati si dissipò gradualmente.

Quando ha guardato di nuovo, la persona era andata via.

Aveva semplicemente immaginato la figura?

Anche in quel caso, doveva individuare Annie,il prima possibile.

Riuscì a trovarla.

Lei era molto molto poco incline a riconoscerlo con qualcosa di più di uno sguardo cagnesco prima di tornare al suo posto senza un secondo sguardo.

Clark ha cominciato a farsi strada verso di lei.

La sua reazione era immediata.

Lei restò ferma alcuni secondi prima che si girasse e andasse in direzione di una delle tante strade laterali,nonostante la curiosa esclamazione della sua collega.

Sentendosi altrettanto nervoso ,anche se sollevato, la seguì.

Il vicolo era stretto e sporco, ma abbastanza indistinto perché non ci fosse poco pericolo di attirare l'attenzione inutile.

Quando erano a metà del vicolo, Annie si fermò bruscamente e si girò per guardarlo. "Cosa stai facendo qui?"

Clark rispose"Sono venuto a parlare."

Questo non sembrava impressionarlo.

"Be',mi dispiace deluderti..."ha risposto Annie "...ma non ho niente da dirti. Buon giorno."

"Aspetta!" disse Clark e le afferrò l'avambraccio.

"Ascolta,Annie, sei in pericolo."disse Clark

Rimase fredda e derisa. "È così?"

"Gli altri pensano che tu sia il Titano femminile."disse Clark.

Quella frase cancellò la derisione dal viso,anche se solo per un attimo.

Ha rimesso rapidamente la sua maschera di indifferenza.

"Non sanno dove sono andato." disse Clark in fretta. "Ma l'operazione, il piano per catturarti - è domani".

Lo considerava con un certo scetticismo a cui lui era da tempo abituato.

"Perchè mi stai dicendo questo?"disse Annie.

La sua risposta era incomprensibile per lei.

"Mi fido di te."disse Clark.

Annie fece un sorrisetto"Come puoi essere così sicuro che sono affidabile?"

"Beh, non sei mai stata brava a dire bugie."disse Clark.

Non incontrò i suoi occhi.

Cresceva il disagio, lei guardò indietro nel vicolo, ma erano ancora abbastanza soli.

"Se tutto fallisce, suppongo che mi consegneranno alla polizia militare."disse Clark.

Rimase inalterata dalle sue parole finché lui non parlò di nuovo.

"Se il reggimento può fornire prova che non sono una minaccia per l'umanità, potrebbero riconsiderare."disse Clark.

Il suo volto era scolpito da quel poco di colore che possedeva.

Lei sollevò un sopracciglio e aggiunse "Niente che nessuno di noi può impedire.

Stai tradendo le persone a cui una volta hai giurato fedeltà,sai.

Qual è la tua scusa?"

Non c'era esitazione.

"Lo faccio perché..."disse Clark "Ti amo."

Annie fu era tranquilla per un lungo momento.

Poi il suo sguardo lampeggiava, guardò lontano da qualche angolo lontano del vicolo, ma non prima di aver preso la luminosità negli occhi.

"Tu sei un maledetto sciocco."disse Annie.

Lui scrollò le spalle. "Non suona molto convinto".

Annie giurò sotto il fiato. "... chiudi, stai rovinando il momento".

Lui la baciò.

Eppure lei non ha risposto.

Preoccupato, si interruppe.

"Annie ..."disse Clark.

Lei afferrò il suo viso e lo baciò approssimativamente prima che potesse finire la frase.

"Qualsiasi cosa succeda..." le dita si Annie giocavano senza riposo con il colletto della giacca"...promettimi che non farai nulla di stupido."

Lui annuì.

Per un momento si guardarono a vicenda.

"La tua parola,Clark."disse Annie.

"Sì." disse Clark e il suo tono era solenne.

Lei guardò il vicolo, ma rimasero indisturbati, e Annie mormorò:"Allora abbiamo pochi minuti".

Clark sorrise.

Il bacio che seguì era ardente e febbrile.

Fermarono il contatto solo perché i fermagli sulla sua uniforme si dimostrarono un tocco più difficile di quanto previsto.

Mentre lei si prendeva cura di lui,la premeva contro il mattone grigiastro.

Poi le sue braccia erano intorno alle spalle e le gambe giravano intorno alla sua vita.

Le dita passarono tra i capelli, poi nel tessuto della camicia.

Erano frenetici nel loro contatto e goffi, sì, ma erano vivi.

Qui,in questa desolata strada laterale,a pochi metri dal resto della città e dei suoi abitanti,c'era speranza,anche se fragile.

Sapevano cosa sarebbe accaduto,ma ora non era il momento di soffermarsi su ciò che sarebbe stato.

Questo rimprovero temporaneo era tutto quello che poteva offrire.

Mentre tremava tra lui e il muro, egli notò il colore che fioriva sulle guance,il collo e le spalle, ancora più basse, il colore rosa era in contrasto con la sua carnagione abituale.

Non stava guardando direttamente lui.

La parte posteriore della testa poggiò contro il mattone, inclinata verso il basso.

Il suo respiro era irregolare, le labbra si separarono leggermente, gli occhi erano pallidi e lacerati.

Il cambiamento del tempo era quello che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.

Lo guardò, lentamente, come se fosse sul punto di riconoscere qualcosa di meraviglioso.

Quando parlava,la sua voce era morta e il suo nome era un pretesto sulle labbra.

Annie si accasciò contro il muro e lui cadde a lei, il volto sepolto nella trappola del collo, gli avambracci sparsi su entrambi i lati della testa per evitare di schiacciarla, respiro ruvido e irregolare contro la pelle.

Il trambusto distante del popolo di Stohess è stato perso per un urlo euforico che lo ha lasciato senza fiato.

Le braccia scivolarono dal collo.

Annie tremò debolmente mentre i suoi piedi toccarono il terreno solido di nuovo. Vedendo questo,Clark la abbracciò.

Il tempo non era piuttosto congelato, ma aveva rallentato.

"Dovreste andare."disse tranquillamente Annie"Non voglio tenerli in attesa."

"E tu?"disse Clark allontanadosi.

Lei rispose senza pausa"Io riesco a gestire le cose."

Rimase tranquillo per un altro momento, poi:"Annie?"

Lei lo guardò.

C'erano molte cose che Clark voleva dire a lei:State attenta.

Hai un piano?

Cosa farai quando saremo tutti fuori della Wall Sina?

"Niente."disse Clark che poi andò via.

Annie sorrise.

Mentre correva,frenò in un ultimo tentativo di apparire meno sospetto prima di arrivare in strada, anche se dubitava che avrebbe fatto molta differenza.

Il Sole era alto sopra il cielo, una brillante macchia bianca tra le nuvole.

Stava diventando più tardi.

Il viaggio verso il porto era infernale.

Ogni volta che si voltò nella sua direzione ebbe un nuovo colpo di paranoia.

Il suo ritmo accelerò.

Non era mai stato così terrorizzato da cittadini regolari nella sua vita.

La sua paura si intensificò solo quando si accorse dell'attenzione di curiosi spettatori.

Seccato da una nuova esplosione di panico,iniziò a correre.

Non gli importava che cosa fosse il suo comportamento.

Dovette tornare a Karanese il più presto possibile.

Quando il porto arrivò in vista,rallentò.

Che cosa avrebbe fatto una volta tornato?

Era andato via per ore.

Gli altri dovevano ora sapere che mancava.

Che cosa pensano?

Sapevano dove era stato?

In una inutile resistenza per mantenere il controllo,Clark pregò che non lo sapessero.

La sera era vicina.

Hyperion,Natasha e le due Chloe si erano riuniti attorno ad uno dei tavoli della sala mensa e parlavano.

Fortunatamente, non lo avevano visto.

Stava per provare a sgattaiolare davanti a loro quando sentì qualcosa che lo fece fermare.

"Non so dove sia Logan."disse una voce.

Mancava Logan?

Non l'aveva notato.

Poi,ancora, non si era fermato attorno ai locali per verificare questo.

Clark era a metà strada attraverso la stanza.

"E dove diavolo sei stato?"disse Hyperion.

Si fermò a metà stanza.

Gli occhi del gruppo erano tutti su di lui,curiosi di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto. "Il piano è domani,solo un idiota come te potrebbe pensare di andarsene in giro oggi. "disse Hyperion.

In risposta,e alla sorpresa di tutti,Clark si rivolse a tutti e gridò ampiamente.

Sentendosi immensamente soddisfatto dall'aspetto dell'indignazione totale sul volto dell'altro ragazzo,si voltò e andò via.

Vide la perplessità di Hyperion prima di partire, poi l'irritabile affermazione:"Sapete che cosa c'è che non va in lui,perché non lo so."

Arrivò al seminterrato in silenzio.

Nel momento in cui ha messo piede nella stanza, sentì un sollievo lavare su di lui.

Era tornato.

Aveva fatto quello che doveva essere fatto.

Si avvicinò al letto con lo scopo di sdraiarsi per un po',quando qualcosa lo sorprese.

Una figura si mosse dall'angolo dell'occhio.

Inaspettato, si voltò per affrontare l'intruso, solo per rendersi conto che stava fissando il proprio riflesso.

Il suo petto dava uno strano battito.

Un'altra osservazione, precedentemente banale, lo ha colpito:dov'era Logan?

Di solito era vicino, sempre in agguato nei corridoi.

Ma ci pensava,la realtà dell'assenza di Logan divenne sempre più spaventosa. Perché era scomparso?

Forse era fuori oggi.

Ma questo era estremamente improbabile.

Logan era più adatto a rimanere nelle vicinanze,specialmente con la missione che avveniva domani.

Era Logan la figura misteriosa sul traghetto?

Se era così,significava che sapevano?

Aveva egli accusato Annie a causa di questo?

O era solo paranoico?

Dopo tutto, per quale ragione il capitano Logan doveva essere a Stohess?

La colpa l'ha smaltita tutta la notte,e la mattina seguente, l'esaltazione che l'aveva posseduto era andata.

Non aveva modo di dimostrare questo sospetto con parole o fatti, ma sapeva innegabilmente che era stato scoperto.

Quella era la cosa peggiore.

Era terrorizzato, non riusciva a parlare con gli altri che hanno osservato il suo silenzio insolito attraverso la propria inquietudine.

Nonostante la mancanza di un contatto visivo tra di loro, era consapevole dello sguardo della Chloe con i capelli neri fissato sul retro della sua testa.

Spesso si spegne, ma presto torna a studiarlo ancora una volta.

La Chloe bionda e Natasha si univano a lei occasionalmente.

Mentre uno dei funzionari ha informato la sala che era giunto il momento di uscire,Clark se ne è andato rapidamente, grato della scusa per allontanarsi da lei e dal resto degli altri per un po'.

Al punto di controllo indicato,un vecchio deposito di stoccaggio abbandonato,lo hanno caricato tranquillamente nella parte posteriore di una delle tante carrozze molto piccole che si trovano in giro.

Era soffocante e stretta,completamente scura,salvo per qualche raggio di luce solare che filtrava attraverso le fessure nelle finestre coperte.

Un uomo scarno e snello era di fronte a lui gli diede un mantello e cappuccio nero e Clark lo prese senza parole.

Si sedette al buio e si chiese cosa sarebbe successo.

E dove era Annie?

Se gli altri avessero già cercato di convincerla?

Vuole anche andare avanti con il piano, ora che è stata avvisata?

Quando la vettura si arrestò bruscamente, l'uomo Clark scese e vide che i tre stavano già aspettando.

Ha offerto a Chloe di Terra-3 e Chloe di Terra-1 una sorta di semi-sorriso prima di rivoltare gli occhi sui vari uomini davanti a loro.

Non si fidava di guardare Annie.

Lo poteva fare solo,quando le altre fecero conversazione silenziosa per quanto riguarda la strategia.

Poi erano lì, all'ingresso della città sottostante.

Clark seguì le altre due fino alla bocca del tunnel.

Mentre discendevano,si chiese se il piano avrebbe funzionato.

Qualcosa gli disse che non lo avrebbe fatto.

Erano già colpevoli di tradimento?

Chloe di Terra-1 si fermò e si guardò indietro.

Annie non si era allontanata dalla cima delle scale e rimase lì, guardando i tre con una fredda e inquietante confidenza.

Ed entro il tempo della conversazione che ne seguì,il piano - entrambi i piani -si sono rapidamente distrutti.

Clark non poteva comprendere la scena che si svolgeva davanti a lui.

Questo doveva essere uno scherzo.

Un malato scherzo contorto.

Ma lo stallo si trascinò, e lentamente si accorse che tutta la situazione si era espansa ben oltre il controllo di qualcuno.

La questione se poteva o non convincerla era insignificante.

C'era ancora la possibilità di evitare tutta la catastrofe.

Aveva formulato l'inizio di una simile idea,mentre era sulla barca,intrappolato con i suoi pensieri,e avrebbe voluto farlo,ma entrambi sono stati presi dal panico in questo momento e ogni suggerimento è stato rapidamente bloccato.

Clark voleva urlare,semplicemente andare nel tunnel con lei mentre aveva ancora la possibilità,dirle che non c'era bisogno di andare avanti con qualsiasi piano aveva ovviamente formulato nel tempo tra il loro incontro e il presente.

Ma egli sapeva già che non avrebbe dovuto tener conto delle sue parole.

Entrambi sapevano che la città era a pochi secondi dalle turbolenze.

Aveva portato la stessa definizione dell'Inferno nel cuore di Stohess, e il resto di loro avrebbe pagato per il suo impensabile crimine con il sangue di centinaia di civili innocenti.

"Non devi fare questo."pensò Clark disperatamente,supplicando, cercando di comunicare in silenzio tutto quello che non poteva dire "Non devi fare niente di questo!

Era poco consapevole di molte piccole cose intorno a loro.

La stretta nel polso di Dark Solargirl mentre la sua presa si stringeva sull'alzata della sua lama, nascosta, per il momento, sotto il mantello. L'orrore totale con cui la considerava.

Lo sguardo acuto e quasi impercettibile dell'avvertimento che aveva dato.

Dopo tutto, è stato intrappolato dal suo accordo.

"Promettimi che non farai nulla di stupido."aveva detto Annie.

La sua richiesta era stata ingannevolmente semplice al momento.

E poi tutto si è riunito in un pandemonio.

Gli urli echeggiavano tra il gruppo di uomini mentre si precipitavano per contenere il bersaglio.

Annie si voltò e le saltarono addosso.

Clark fece per avanzare in qualche impulso incongruo e Chloe di Terra-3 lo bloccò.

I quattro si fissavano a vicenda.

Provò un'ultima volta a persuadere lei con un'implorazione silenziosa "Non devi fare questo."

Per una frazione di un secondo, vide qualcosa che potrebbe essere stato un tentativo di esitazione nei suoi occhi e in quell'istante tutto il suo corpo sembrava diminuire in modo incrementale.

L'emozione è stata facilmente trascurata nel bel mezzo del caos, ma è stata lì a seguito della sua richiesta finale e disperata.

Poi l'indecisione ha lasciato modo ad angoscia velata in una nuova soluzione e gli occhi di Annie tornarono neri.

Prima di capire cosa stava succedendo,Dark Solargirl lo afferrò per la parte posteriore del colletto e trascinò sia lui che l'altra nel tunnel nonostante le proteste.

La forza dell'esplosione dietro di loro è stata avvertita.

Chloe di Terra-3 lo costrinse a starle dietro.

I tre si spinsero lungo il tunnel, lontano dalla mano senza pelle che aveva l'obiettivo di coglierli.

Gli eventi sembravano avvenire in un foschia.

La mano mostruosa non poteva seguirli,quindi tornò indietro.

La cattura era fallita.

Clark era attirato al presente dal suono della voce di Chloe di Terra-1.

"Tu sai cosa fare, vero?"disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Trasformati e aiutarci a catturarla."

Clark annuì lentamente,odiandosi per avere questa audacia,quando aveva già condannato tutti.

Vide due uomini che si avvicinavano.

"Ehi,cosa sta succedendo?"disse uno di loro

"Il piano è fallito!"disse Solargirl di Terra-1 "Date ini-"

Ma Chloe di Terra-1 non doveva mai rivelare il resto del suo progetto, perché proprio i soldati erano stati schiacciati sotto i piedi.

Il Titano Femminile alzò il piede dalla galleria,lasciando un buco nel soffitto.

I resti del dei due erano sotto i detriti.

Un pensiero gli si avvicinò finalmente.

"Noi ... dobbiamo aiutarli." disse Clark.

Dark Solargirl gli afferrò la spalla"Stai indietro."

Lei accigliò all'apertura"Che cosa sta facendo?

Non ti importa se Clark muore?"

Mentre Chloe di Terra-1 spiegò la logica dietro le azioni di Annie,Clark continuò a riflettere sull'inferno che aveva scatenato su Stohess.

Circondato dalla morte,stimolato in avanti dagli urli,l'incertezza e l'iniquità lo consumavano vivo.

"Mi trasformerò, come ho fatto l'altra volta con i cannoni."disse Clark.

Le altre due si guardarono con incertezza,poi si sono riuniti intorno a lui. Portò la mano alla bocca, pallida ma stabile.

I denti colpirono la carne, i muscoli e i nervi e si arrestarono con un terribile scricchiolio.

Sentì come se l'osso si strizzasse sotto le mascelle.

Gli altri due si preparavano, aspettando il caldo bruciante e suoni terribili che significavano la sua trasformazione in un Titano.

Invece, c'era un silenzio.

Il sangue riempì la bocca.

Clark rimase sorpreso.

Non c'era vapore che si alzava dalle ferite.

"Non adesso, per favore, non adesso !"urlò Clark.

Non aveva mai capito quanto fosse doloroso.

Era un tipo di dolore crudo, e strinse le mani fino a quando le sue nocche erano bianche e le sue dita forzarono i palmi.

Sovrastato di agonia fisica e psicologica,Clark cadde in ginocchio.

Udì la voce di Chloe di Terra-1"Non ti puoi trasformare se non hai un obiettivo concreto, vero?

Prova ancora - tieni l'immagine nella tua mente!"

"Ci sono!"protestò Clark.

"Davvero?" disse Dark Solargirl che si inginocchiò accanto a lui e,guardandola,era abbastanza chiaro che sapeva.

Clark guardò lontano per continuare a rovinare disperatamente la sua mano.

"Non dirmi che tu pensi che abbiamo immaginato tutto e che Annie non sia il Titano Femminile!"disse Dark Solargirl "Pensa a quello che hai appena visto!

Era stata quella donna che ha ucciso i nostri compagni! "

"Sta zitta!"disse lui"Lo sto facendo!"

La paura lo aveva costretto ad agire.

Ma non poteva farlo.

Non voleva ricordare ciò che era avvenuto giorni fa nella foresta.

Non voleva ricordare il destino che aveva colpito Petra, Oluo, Gunther ed Eld. Il suo desiderio di ricordare la riunione due giorni fa era ancora scarso.

Gli altri avevano guardato tutto quello che lui diceva che andava dalla confusione,alla pena stanca,al disagio sui loro volti.

Videro come aveva tentato,senza speranza, di difenderla.

"Che cosa faremo se non è Annie?"disse Clark

"Allora lei non sarà più sospetta".disse Steve"Ebbene, mi sento male per lei in quel caso ...

Ma se non facciamo nulla rischi di essere rapito."

"... sai che è vero,giusto?"disse Chloe di Terra-3"O provi per lei qualche sentimento particolare?"

Lui smise di guardare la mano,si volto e la guardò con una furiosa freddezza.

"Che cosa ti importa?"pensò Clark.

Una combinazione di sgomento e totale incredulità ha mostrato le sue caratteristiche.

"Ho un piano."disse Chloe di Terra-1"Chloe io usciremo da due parti diverse.

Annie dovrà scegliere chi affrontare di noi due."

Lei guardò Clark "Mentre succede,devi uscire da qui!

Gli Avengers e noi ci occuperemo in qualche modo di lei."

"Cosa?"protestò Clark "Uno di voi sta per morire!"

"E tutti e tre siamo morti se stiamo qui."disse Chloe di Terra-3 che si allontanò.

Prima che Chloe di Terra-1 se ne andasse, gli parlò.

Due parole registrate nell'oscurità "In bocca al lupo."

E poi correva via anche lei.

Clark chiamò l'altra, pregò di dirle per quale motivo combattevano.

Dark Solargirl si fermò mentre l'altra si era rivolta verso di lui.

Ma lei era priva di ogni pietà mentre parlava "Cos'altro possiamo fare?

Questo mondo è un posto crudele."

Non era quello che voleva.

Erano già in azione, e lui era ancora li,inginocchio, in una disperata sfida della verità che non poteva - non sarebbe stata vita.

Dark Solargirl aveva ragione di questo.

L'altra gli aveva augurato buona fortuna.

"Come potevano dire queste cose?"pensò Clark.

Loro sapevano.

Ma avevano fiducia in lui.

Non meritava nulla, eppure ancora erano con lui.

Si aggrapparono a qualunque fragile convinzione che avevano per lui.

Deve combattere per loro.

Non poteva combatterla, ma quale scelta aveva?

Le due Chloe avevano deciso di combattere,malgrado tra una di loro ed Annie si era sviluppata,in pochi giorni,una forte amicizia.

Avevano deciso per cosa avrebbero combattuto.

Annie aveva perso il controllo.

Perché lui non poteva fare lo stesso?

La situazione non era appropriata per innamorarsi del nemico, non quando c'erano centinaia di persone che contavano su di lui.

Un suono rumoroso lo richiamò dai suoi pensieri frenetici.

Il tunnel si stava avvicinando al crollo totale.

Ricordo l'espressione di Chloe di Terra-3.

Nessun risentimento,nessuna amarezza.

Solo aspettativa.

Il suo messaggio era chiaro.

Mentre guardava da solo, capì qualcosa.

Non l'avevano avevano ordinato di ucciderla, solo di catturarla.

Lo avrebbe fatto, per gli Avengers e per i cittadini di Stohess, ma per lei per più di ogni altra cosa, perché era l'unico modo per pensare di salvarla.

Clark sollevò gli occhi al soffitto.

E il suo obiettivo era chiaro "Devo fermarti, Annie."

Chloe era colpita da quanto era profondamente consapevole di tutto ciò che la circondava, consapevole delle urla del moribondi

Guardò come il Titano Femminile alzava le mani, la carne già indurita con quella sostanza cristallina in previsione di un attacco.

Ma era pronta.

Sapeva come combattere in situazioni come questa – aveva molta esperienza date le battaglie del passato- e naturalmente Annie gli aveva dato più di alcuni suggerimenti utili.

Così andò lei, pronta a usare tecniche che fino ,ad ora non avevano,mai pensato di usare.

Clark era a mezz'aria e pensò in modo inspiegabile i colloqui di Reiner per diventare veri soldati.

Non c'era tempo di pensare.

Chloe non riusciva a parare i suoi colpi.

L'unico pensiero che poteva raccogliere era che lei si era sicuramente trattenuta durante i loro giorni come cadetti.

Una serie di attacchi particolarmente violenti si è conclusa quando l'ha sbattuta contro uno degli edifici,lasciandola momentaneamente stordita.

Si è preparato per il colpo di risposta.

Ma non è accaduto.

Era un bluff.

Nel momento in cui si rese conto di questo, lei aveva già iniziato a correre,scomparendo lungo la strada.

Si precipitò all'inseguimento.

Ciò si è rivelato meno difficile di quanto ella immaginasse.

Annie si voltò proprio mentre l'altra si trovava sotto di lei e Chloe le diede un colpo che l'ha mandata in una delle strutture più stravaganti.

Una cacofonia di voci gridava sul rumore della distruzione.

Quando la polvere si stabilì, il Titano femminile si bloccò, guardò qualcosa che l'altra non poteva vedere,poi si alzò in piedi e riprese a correre.

Si avvicinavano ad uno spazio più aperto e Annie si girò in preparazione per lo scontro.

La sua mano volò e lei scavò le dita in un edificio vicino,voltandosi.

Si fissarono l'un l'altra.

Per la prima volta durante la caccia attraverso Stohess, Chloe poteva pensare.

E così la osservò.

Ha alzato le braccia e ha assunto la sua posizione tradizionale.

Una serie di crepe la fecero accorgere della sua gamba sinistra cristallizzata.

Stava aspettando che lei facesse la prima mossa?

Clark si ricordò i vecchi tempi in cui combatteva con lei e pensò "Così,come i vecchi tempi?"

Ma non era così.

Anche Chloe lo notava.

Qualcosa cambiò in tutta la sua posizione.

Stava allentando, proprio nel bel mezzo della battaglia.

Ha dato due pugni quando avrebbe dovuto darne tre,è ritornata indietro quando facilmente avrebbe potuto mandarla dentro un edificio o romperle ogni osso nel suo corpo.

"Perché non hai informato nessuno del fatto che eri sotto il controllo di quella cosa?"pensò Chloe "Che cosa temevi?

Cosa ti ha fatto tacere,sapendo di poter creare così tanta distruzione?!"

Non l'avrebbe lasciato andare.

Nel combattimento Chloe ebbe la peggio.

Annie l'aveva colpita con la gamba,ma Chloe l'aveva afferrata e non la lasciava.

"TAGLIALE LA GAMBA!"urlò Dark Solargirl "ORA!"

Solargirl era nel in panico mentre pioveva una serie disperata di colpi sulla testa.

Chloe svenne e lei corse.

"Alzati!"pensò Chloe,ma non ci riuscì "Alzati, dannazione!

Poco dopo il Titano femminile stava scalando la parete.

Mentre Clark la guardava stando a mezz'aria,Annie perde la presa sulla superficie della parete Sina e cade all'indietro.

Ora stava cadendo.

Tutto sembrava succedere nel rallentatore.

I secondi sono diventati minuti, ore, giorni, settimane, anni.

Annie continuò a cadere, fino a che il Titan Femminile colpì il suolo tonfo enorme.

Rose le saltò addosso,ma Annie la mise a terra e le diede un colpo tale che le infilò la testa sul terreno,provocando una crepa immensa,poi la nuca del Titano Femmina esplose.

Clark vide il corpo del gigante piegarsi in avanti.

Un nuovo aumento dell'adrenalina lo spinse all'azione.

Voleva arrivare ad Annie.

Si arrivò al bordo del corpo del Titano e atterrò,mentre il vapore diventava più intenso.

Senza esitazione, mise entrambe le braccia nella nuca.

Era viva.

Mentre la trascinava fuori dalla nuca sanguinante,Annie,che aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Occhi lontani,almeno prima che si concentrassero su di lui.

"Cosa stai facendo ?"disse Annie,ma Clark la abbracciò.

"Ti aiuterò" mormorò Clark.

"Non puoi ..."disse Annie.

"Penserò a qualcosa."disse Clark.

"Siamo circondati, nel caso in cui tu non l'abbia notato."disse Annie.

Clark guardò indietro, e vide che il vapore era tutto dissipato.

Più di una dozzina di persone li circondavano.

Riconobbe Hyperion,le due Chloe e Cyborg tra i volti della folla.

Natasha non era tra loro.

C'era un orrore universale su ciascuno dei loro volti.

E lentamente,ricordava che non era solo un traditore del re, ma ora era un traditore per i suoi amici e tutto quello per cui aveva combattuto.

Che cosa farebbero gli Avengers a loro?

A lei ?

Qualcosa affiorò, gelido e freddo dello stomaco.

"Eren."disse Annie.

La sua voce era lontana dalle orecchie.

"Clark,guarda me."disse Annie.

Con uno sforzo enorme, Clark lo fece.

Annie si avvicinò,abbastanza vicino che lui si chiese se avesse intenzione di baciarlo.

Poi le sue labbra si trovavano alla mascella e sentì il suo respiro poco profondo all'orecchio.

"Proverò qualcosa."sussurrò Annie"Ti fidi di me?"

"Sì."disse Clark.

I suoi occhi sfrecciarono dal suo viso al gruppo di Avengers che li aspettavano.

"Devi andare,Clark."disse Annie.

"Non ti lascerò così."mormorò lui ferocemente,stringendole la mano.

Lei fece un piccolo sorriso.

Lui la sentì stringere la mano.

"Starò bene."disse lei tranquillamente.

La sua presa si allentava, ed era con la massima riluttanza che la lasciò andare.

Con suo orrore, lei afferrò la parte anteriore della camicia e lo spinse via. Colpì il suolo e gridò: "Ann-"

Ma il resto delle sue parole fu perso in un'altra esplosione di luce e di energia, non arancione, ma blu.

Piccoli cristalli blu sgorgavano dalla carcassa, passando davanti a lui.

Gli si sono fermati mentre i cristalli in miniatura si diffondevano come fuoco.

Una grande struttura cristallina era presente dopo l'esplosione.

Una specie di bozzolo-diamante.

Clark si alzò e si avvicinò ad essa"No-"

Clark svenne.

"Hey."disse una voce.

Clark aprì gli occhi.

Logan era lì.

Le sue labbra si muovevano,ma Clark non riusciva a distinguere le parole che diceva.

Il ruggito dell'esplosione era ancora nella sua testa,e mentre la sua adrenalina stava svanendo, il sonno minacciò di sopraffarlo.

Sconfitto dall'esaurimento,con orrore, con scossa, con dolore e con centinaia altre emozioni, era troppo stanco da parlare.

Clark permise all'oscurità di reclamarlo.

Quando si svegliò di nuovo, era trascorso un tempo indeterminato.

Stava fissando un soffitto in legno.

Una brezza leggera arrivava sulla pelle.

Si sedette e subito l'ondata di vertigini lo raggiunse.

"Non ti affannare."disse Natasha che seduta vicino a lui.

Una mano sottile stringeva la spalla e lo spinse leggermente.

"Natasha?"disse Clark con un tono debole"Dov'è Annie?

... è ancora rinchiusa in quel guscio?"

Nessuno gli rispose.

Si sedette sul letto,lentamente questa volta.

"Pensi che dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto per riportarla indietro, avremmo qualcosa in cambio per i nostri sforzi?"disse Hyperion "Sembra che la altre due la vogliano riportare indietro nella loro Terra parallela dove potranno liberarla da quella cosa.

"È incredibile quanto è disposta ad andare oltre,pur di impedire a chi la controlla di farlo ancora."disse Barton.

"Mi fa infuriare."disse Hyperion con rabbia.

Ci fu una pausa.

"Perché l'hai fatto,Clark?"disse Barton.

Gli altri due guardarono Clint, che non sembrava affannato dalla loro attenzione, mentre continuava, tranquillamente e freddamente"L'hai lasciata andare."

Non c'era bisogno di dare una conferma.

Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli?

La verità?

"Volevo aiutarla."pensò Clark .

Gli altri erano già arrivati a concepire un concetto così spaventoso.

Lui fissò fermamente le mani e si sforzò di trovare una spiegazione che non avrebbe scosso completamente la loro fede in lui.

"Clint Barton?"disse una voce.

Tutti hanno alzato lo sguardo.

Alcuni uomini stavano sulla porta.

Clint alzò una mano.

"Ti hanno chiamato per l'interrogatorio."disse uno dei soldati.

Clint guardò Hyperion.

"Certo signore."disse Clint al soldato.

I due seguirono il gruppo.

Hyperion si fermò per un secondo all'entrata, poi proseguì.

Natasha li osservò.

"Mi ricordo come si sentiva,Natasha,il niente ... e io ..."disse Clark che si fermò poiché non sapeva se sarebbe stato opportuno rivelare la prossima parte"... mi ricordo come volevo restare così, per sempre.

Mentre la tenevo tra le braccia,mi sono sentito davvero bene."

Sentì il disagio nel suo sguardo.

"Adesso però è passato."la rassicurò Clark"Nulla di cui preoccuparsi."

Iniziò un lungo e pesante silenzio.

Natasha inclinò la testa, prese la mano di Clark.

Notò che stava tremando.

"... sono contento che tu stia bene."disse Natasha.

La sua voce era silenziosa, leggermente soffocata.

Lui lasciò che tenesse la mano in silenzio,finché non tornò all'incoscienza.

Steve Rogers camminò in corridoio e si fermò ad una delle porte, poi bussò.

Natasha gli aprì la porta e Steve entrò vedendo Clark ancora a letto.

Steve lo guardò sorpreso mentre si rivolse a lei"Buonasera."

Clark si mise seduto al suono della sua voce e rimase congelato.

"Capitano?"disse Clark.

Lui sorrise"Sì.

Vorremmo scambiare due parole con Clark."

"Da soli."aggiunse Logan.

"Oh,certo, signore."disse Natasha che andò via.

Steve si sedette.

Logan si appoggiò alla parete, con le braccia incrociate.

Non appena la porta si chiuse dietro Natasha, cominciò la conversazione.

"Ti senti meglio meglio?"disse Steve.

Clark annuì"Abbastanza bene,signore."

"Buono a sapersi."disse Steve.

Il ragazzo esitò sotto questo tono di conversazione.

Steve si chinò in avanti"Ho qualcosa da chiedere."

"Signore?"disse Clark.

"Voglio che tu ti rimetta a posto, che permetta a te stesso di superare i traumi di questi giorni e per nessuna ragione parlerai a qualcuno della relazione tra te e Annie Leonhardt."

La reazione di Clark era prevedibile"Cosa?

Come fai?"

"Conosciamo molte cose,Kent."disse Logan"Credimi."

"Che significa?"disse Clark.

Logan non disse nulla di questo,ma lo fissò freddamente.

Poi sospirò, inclinò la testa verso la porta"Ti assicuro, l'unica cosa che ti tiene vivo è il fatto che nessun uomo sano possa capire la portata della tua ignoranza e della tua mancanza di rispetto riguardo agli ordini."

"E sarebbe bene che tutti noi mantenessimo così la situazione."aggiunse Steve. "Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto oggi, suppongo che capirai perché abbiamo preso queste precauzioni."disse Logan "Comunque ci hai fatto un ottimo servizio".

"Io non-"disse Clark.

"Ascolta."disse Steve.

"Lascialo parlare."disse Logan con cautela.

Clark si sedette indietro e lo guardò.

Logan sollevò solo un sopracciglio.

"Avrà senso dopo poche settimane."disse Steve"Per ora devi riprenderti."

"E Annie?"disse Clark.

L'angolo della bocca di Logan si contorse.

Steve si sedette indietro.

"Quelle due l'hanno portata via e per quello che ne sappiamo è ancora rinchiusa in quel cristallo."disse Steve "Hanno lasciato al Dr Strange un brandello della loro magia affinché possiamo raggiungere in futuro.

Ci hanno anche promesso che una volta che sarà stata...liberata la manderanno indietro.

Per quanto riguarda i motivi per cui Annie non ci abbia detto nulla, beh ... la tua ipotesi è buona quanto la mia.

Lo sa solo lei."

"Allora cosa le succederà adesso?"disse Clark.

Logan sospirò esageratamente attraverso il naso.

Steve si limitò a sorridere"Non devi preoccuparti di questo,Clark,posso assicurarti che lei è è al sicuro anche se ammetterò che la tua preoccupazione non è del tutto senza ragione.

Lex Luthor avrebbero voluto emanare una condanna a morte,anche se non avrebbero potuto portarla a termine."

"L'uomo che ha cercato di uccidermi con la roccia verde?"disse Clark

"Si."disse Steve"Dato il suo atteggiamento, sono sicuro che tu possa immaginare che cosa possa desiderare di fare a qualcuno potente come lei, data l'opportunità."

Clark non disse nulla.

Steve tese una mano"Sono contento che ci riusciamo a capire."

Il ragazzo prese la mano con cautela.

Steve si alzò e si allontanò.

Logan era dietro di lui.

Poteva sentire il disagio dell'altro.

Entrarono in una delle stanze vuote.

"Dobbiamo davvero mettere le nostre vite nelle mani di un bambino come questo?"chiese Logan,incapace di nascondere l'incredulità nel suo tono"Con tutto il rispetto, signore, non credo che dovrebbe essere fatta una cosa del genere."

"Credi sinceramente che farò una cosa simile senza avere qualcuno a tenerlo d'occhio?"sospirò Steve"Chiedo di avere una po' più fiducia in me,Logan."

"Va bene,chi hai scelto per essere il tuo agente?"disse Logan

"Clint."disse Steve.

"Barton?"disse Logan "Non è un po' troppo vicino a lui?"

"Ha capito le mie intenzioni e ha accettato di aiutarmi."disse Steve.

"E come farà a farlo?"disse Logan.

"Egli terrà d'occhio Clark,e collaborerà con noi,dobbiamo imparare tanto sulle sue abilità di Titano."disse Steve.

Tempo dopo Annie era tornata,aveva distrutto il tempio di Pallas,ma lo scontro l'aveva stremata così era tornata nel cristallo che era stato messo in sicurezza dagli Avengers.

Clark aveva scoperto che Reiner(Sentry) e Berthold (Wonder Man)erano il Gigante Corazzato e il Gigante Colossale e aveva perduto lo scontro venendo rapito da loro che avevano prendo anche Ymir,misteriosa ragazza con l'abilità di trasformarsi in gigante,poiché aveva divorato il compagno di Reiner e Berthold.

I quattro erano sugli alberi giganti.

Il Sole stava tramontando velocemente in lontananza, e c'era una brezza fresca.

Il tramonto si stava avvicinando.

Dal uno dei rami più alti, Bertholdt guardò nervosamente verso Ymir e Clark avvicinandosi a Reiner per richiamare la sua attenzione usando una voce bassa:"Dovremmo fidarci di Ymir?.

Reiner seguì lo sguardo dell'altro.

"Il suo Titano è il più veloce di tutti e se ha una di possibilità di sorprenderci, chi dice che non lo farà?"disse Wonder Man.

Bertholdt abbassò ulteriormente la sua voce "È lei che ha mangiato Marcel. Ricordi?"

Reiner la guardò"Sì.

Ed è proprio per questo che mi fido.

Lei deve essere molto simile a noi, aspettando l'occasione di liberarsi ..."

Reiner si allontanò.

Ymir alzò lo sguardo,alzò le sopracciglia e,con calma, esaminò il braccio.

Lei era quasi completamente guarita.

E poi Aveva conosciuto qualcuno che ha dato valore alla sua vita miserabile.

Carrie.

Bertholdt si rivolse al compagno"Chi sei tu, Reiner?"

"Sono un guerriero e, inoltre, ho ragioni migliori per portare Carrie oltre che il suo bel aspetto.

Ricordati i religiosi che sono venuti ad ispezionarci?"

Bertholdt annuì.

"Annie li aveva seguiti dopo aver lasciato i corsi di formazione per sentirli avere una conversazione tranquilla su una ragazza di nome Carrie."disse Reiner"Li aveva poi identificati come uomini della Chiesa - in particolare-li aveva chiamati Wallists.

È gente importante.

Se Clark non ha la Coordinata, allora la nostra missione non è finita e se abbiamo Carrie,dovrebbe essere molto più facile trovare quello che stiamo cercando."

Clark si chiese, per la prima volta, quanto Ymir sapeva.

Lo sconvolse.

Così ha cambiato argomento.

"Pensa, Reiner."disse Berthold "Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è prendere Annie, Krista e ... tu, sai, cosa, torna con noi."

Fece una pausa, come se pensasse"E poi avremo compiuto i nostri doveri,siamo quasi a casa".

Reiner sorrise"Non andare troppo avanti,abbiamo alcune cose da fare.

Berthold Annuì"Sì."

A Bertholdt non era mai piaciuto attendere che il nemico per facesse la prima mossa.

Erano tutti intrappolati nella periferia di una foresta di alberi giganti,circondati da giganti Aberranti, e sebbene questo non fosse il posto migliore per trovare un piano, dovevano farlo comunque.

Avevano un'ora.

Avrebbero avuto bisogno di catturare Carrie in modo rapido ed efficiente.

Il Sole ci sarebbe stato per un po',e anche così,i due non sarebbero rimasti seduti li ad aspettare che gli altri fossero fuggiti.

Se Clark fosse riuscito a trattenersi e a collaborare (Bertholdt ha quasi sorriso al solo sentire quel suggerimento da parte di Reiner) il piano avrebbe funzionato molto meglio.

"Forse potrebbe essere convinto?"disse Reiner "Possiamo sempre menzionare Annie.

Clark era sembrata più che un po' affezionato a lei."

"Non mi sembra una grande idea."disse Berthold.

E poi si resero conto che le uniche cose che Clark avrebbe voluto sapere in quel momento erano:Dov'era Annie?

Era ancora in custodia del Reggimento?

Non potevano dare troppe informazioni.

Avrebbero dovuto apparire ben informati,ma sapevano ciò che sapeva Clark, se non meno.

Reiner disse che con Clark potevano tornare a prenderla insieme.

Sì, questo avrebbe funzionato.

D'altro canto, Ymir era una grave minaccia.

Era una tenace come Clark, ma a differenza di lui, sapeva come tenere la bocca chiusa e usare il suo comportamento a suo vantaggio. .

Se fosse arrivata a convincere Clark, avrebbero sicuramente fallito.

Avrebbe agito mentre avevano ancora tempo.

Berthold si voltò verso Clark e stabilì un contatto visivo.

Clark lo guardò velenosamente.

Bertholdt solo sorrise,fece un respiro e aprì la bocca per parlare quando Reiner gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Ho una proposta per te, Clark, se mi ascolti."disse Berthold "Ti prometto, vale la pena di ascoltarmi."

"Perché dovrei ascoltarti?"disse Clark

"Perché noi possiamo aiutarti."disse Berthold.

Clark fece una mezza risata"Oh, davvero?

È divertente,detto da un paio di bastardi assassini!"

Reiner lanciò un sguardo incredulo, ma Bertholdt continuò "Possiamo parlare dei dettagli in seguito,ma tu dovrai venire con noi, capisci?

La sicurezza dei tuoi alleati può dipendere dalla tua disponibilità a cooperare."

Quella frase sorprese il ragazzo.

Bertholdt pensò che sarebbe stata solo una questione di tempo prima che tentasse di fuggire.

"Qualunque cosa stai facendo,non funziona."mormorò Reiner.

"Allora prenditi cura di te stesso."disse Berthold.

"Dubito che ascolterà qualsiasi cosa tu abbia da dirgli."disse Reiner.

Bertholdt sorrise sottilmente"Stai insinuando che non puoi tenere a bada un ragazzo, Reiner?"

Reiner gridò"Da quando hai cominciato a parlare come uno dei nostri ufficiali?"

"Qualcuno deve tenere sotto controllo la situazione."disse Berthold.

"Sembri come Annie".disse Reiner.

Bertholdt ignorò questa frase.

Reiner esalò lentamente,"Una volta tornati le dovrai parlare con Annie."

"Di cosa dovrei parlarle?"disse Berthold.

Reiner sorrise"Sai cosa voglio dire."

Bertholdt si guardò indietro verso gli altri due.

Ymir aveva notato lo sguardo di Clark.

"Ehi."disse Clark.

"La riprenderemo e la dea la farà il lavaggio del cervello."disse Reiner.

"Ehi."disse Clark.

"Poi potrà metterle ricordi fasulli in cui tu sei il suo principe azzurro."disse Reiner.

"EHI!"urlò Clark che si alzò e gli altri lo guardarono "Tu mi stai prendendo per il culo,vero?"

"Eh?"disse Reiner "Non mi sembra di aver detto..."

"TI UCCIDERÒ ALL'ISTANTE SE DIARI UN'ALTRA PAROLA DI QUEL DISCORSO!"urlò Clark"SE HAI VOGLIA DI MORIRE CONTINUA A PARLARE!"

Qualche anno prima.

A metà dicembre all'Accademia Militare.

L'inverno era stato duro,il tempo era spesso crudele durante i suoi estremi stagionali.

Le finestre furono,di conseguenza,ricoperta di gocce e un freddo acuto persisteva all'interno della stanza.

Mentre molti dei loro compagni erano raggruppati, Bertholdt era inalterato.

Avendo sia i poteri della dea sia i suoi era immune alle temperature.

Tuttavia fu sopraffatto dal freddo dei sacrifici che aveva intrapreso per raggiungere quello stato.

Vide fuori dalla finestra Clark ed Annie che si allenavano e notò qualcosa tra i due.

Annie sorrideva appena,ma era la prima volta che lo faceva.

Nel presente,Clark era stato liberato dagli altri Avenger,Carrie era stata salvata da Ymir che però decise di andare con Reiner e Berthold.

Nessuno capì le sue azioni quel giorno.

Tutti e tre si sdraiarono sulla cima del muro Maria,illuminati luce lunare.

"Merda." mormorò Ymir, continuando a respirare.

Reiner la guardò"Perché sei venuta con noi?"

"Non puoi tornare al tuo piccolo insediamento a mani vuote,vero?"disse Ymir"Sono la tua offerta di pace".

Reiner non disse nulla per un attimo"Se hai intenzione di fuggire, adesso è il momento di farlo".

Ymir emise un sorso amaro di risate"Mi stai suggerendo di regnare all'inferno? Sono stanca di correre".

Arrivò un altro periodo di silenzio.

Bertholdt fu il primo a romperlo"Ymir,perché mi hai salvato?"

"Se non foste venuti sarei stata intrappolata per il resto della mia vita."disse Ymir"Tutto quello che ho fatto è stato rimborsare un debito".

La facilità del suo tono era inquietante.

"Grazie, Ymir."disse Berthold"...Mi dispiace."

"Va bene."disse Ymir "La vita mortale non è tutto.

È stato bello essere una dea."

Nelle ore precedenti alla caccia, durante il tempo di organizzazione dei piani di inseguimento,i rimanenti Avenger furono temporaneamente bloccati sul Muro.

La giornata era ancora leggera, brillantemente di blu e praticamente senza nuvole,ma nessuno sapeva cosa dire.

Clark era stato preso.

Lo stesso era successo a Ymir.

Erano storditi dall'esplosione,e non si erano ancora ripresi.

Tess,Barton e Naytasha erano tra i feriti.

Hyperion,Victor e Diana avevano avuto la fortuna di essere messi in cima al muro, ma questo era piccola cosa alla scoperta di tutto ciò che era accaduto.

A rendere le cose peggiori era Natasha che era inconsolabile.

La prima cosa che fece è stata chiedere di Clark,chiamando Barton, chiedendo perché non avevano inseguito i rapitori e da quanto tempo fosse stata incosciente.

E quando Barton glie lo disse rimase immobile.

Non ha risposto a nessuno,tranne ai superiori.

Il resto degli uomini erano troppo presi dall'orrore del tradimento di Bertholdt e di Reiner.

Hyperion notò la il disagio, la disperazione che era sul volto di Clint quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, nella loro breve ora di tregua inquieta.

Se Clint Barton, la mente più brillante di tutti,non sapeva cosa fare, allora cosa poteva essere fatto?

Ora era la sera prima.

Il Sole tramontava, dipingendo i cieli di una tonalità rossa, arancio e giallo, mescolando in uno splendore naturale.

Al di sotto di questo, la situazione non si era ancora prestata a favore degli Avengers.

Il campo era vasto,riempito da alberi e sembrava allungarsi per sempre.

L'aria era coperta di polvere mentre infuriava la battaglia.

C'erano ,Victor,Diana,Clint e Natasha.

Si aggirarono intorno a Reiner: era ancora difficile pensare a lui come il Titano Corazzato.

Se Hyperion avesse guardato da vicino,avrebbe potuto vedere lo scintillio dell'occhio di Bertholdt.

"Qualcuno deve farlo."aveva detto.

Qualcuno deve prendere la responsabilità.

Natasha si avvicinò all'apertura delle mani del gigante.

Hyperion non l'aveva mai vista mostrare una tale emozione intensa, eppure, allo stesso tempo, sembrava non sentisse niente.

I suoi occhi scuri erano senza vita, interamente senza misericordia o rimorso. Era come se la sua

stessa anima fosse scomparsa, lasciando un guscio vuoto al suo posto, indiscutibile e praticamente inarrestabile.

Quando aveva dichiarato la sua volontà di uccidere tutti coloro che si trovavano tra lei e Clark , Hyperion non aveva alcun problema a crederci.

Alcuni potrebbero essere disposti a etichettare questa volontà come pura follia,e Hyperion era quasi incline a concordare.

Se avesse pensato che fosse la cosa peggiore, non avrebbe potuto essere più in errore.

"Lascialo andare, Bertholdt."ordinò Natasha.

Non c'era risposta.

Prima che potessero decidere cosa dovevano fare, c'era una sorta di sconvolgimento nei soldati sotto, e tutti si voltarono verso il caos.

"Allontanati da lì, tutti voi!"urlò qualcuno"I titani stanno arrivando!"

Hyperion e gli altri si staccarono dal gigante, unendosi alla piccola formazione per guardare come una manciata di uomini a cavallo andasse verso il Titano Corazzato portando una dozzina di giganti.

Vide Steve Rogers proprio davanti all'orda in arrivo, con le braccia sollevate e lo scudo, urlando ordini ai soldati che lo fiancheggiavano.

Come una sola unità si diffondevano, intorno e sotto il loro obiettivo, e lo sciame dei Titani li seguivano.

Hyperion e il tutti gli altri guardavano con stupore, mentre la creatura andò contro i Titani, ma era inutile: c'erano troppi giganti per resistere.

Senza altra scelta,Reiner aprì le mani e colpì i giganti.

"Soldati, a me!"tuonò Steve, tornando indietro per affrontarli"Questo è il momento in cui verrà deciso il destino dell'umanità - ora, avanti!"

Hanno caricato.

Uno dei Titani si alzò e prese Steve Rogers.

L'orrore ha colpito ancora,tutti guardavano mentre i due continuavano il loro cammino e Steve era trascinato facilmente dalla bocca del nemico e qualcuno gridò:"CAPITANO!"

E nonostante il caos, tutti sentivano la voce di Steve"AVANTI,TUTTI VOI!

ANDATE DA CLARK!"

Una o due volte,Hyperion vide Natasha che era stata afferrata e c'era,Barton a fianco.

Hyperion volò subito verso l'obbiettivo.

Ymir la scagliò via,Natasha riuscì a collegare uno dei cavi di metallo della cintura alla schiena del corazzato e tornò indietro,mentre l'altra cercava di colpirla.

Natasha ha dovuto saltare all'indietro per evitare l'offensiva mortale e Hyperion capì che Ymir non aveva mai intenzione di colpirla,e infatti gli enormi artigli del Titano strapparono il cavo di Natasha.

Hyperion la vide mentre cadeva,ma era occupato con un altro gigante.

L'orrore e, soprattutto, un senso del dovere lo riempirono.

Un altro gigante ha preso Natasha.

La mano del Titano si strinse attorno alla sua preda, gradualmente,e Natasha urlò.

Hyperion pensò, inspiegabilmente,a Marco Bodt, e al suo corpo senza vita, e quanti altri innumerevoli altri erano finiti come lui.

Aveva visto i cadaveri tante volte che ci era abituato.

L'odore e la vista del sangue si radicavano nei suoi sensi, proprio come il forte contrasto della pelle marcia e il grigio dell'osso.

C'era sempre qualcosa negli occhi dei morti,come se potessero vedere oltre le nuvole e il cielo stesso e sbirciare in qualunque cosa si trovasse oltre.

Una rigidità negli arti che Barton aveva identificato come qualcosa di chiamato rigor mortis .

Ma non poteva morire.

Non Natasha.

Avrebbe potuto sentire qualcun altro gridare, adesso.

Hyperion la liberò dal gigante e la prese in braccio.

"LASCIAMI ANDARE!" disse Natasha furente.

Hyèerion era quasi impressionato dal fatto che doveva esercitare una forza maggiore per frenarla di quella che doveva esercitare per frenare un uomo.

"Datti un contegno!"gridò Hyperion a lei"Non puoi salvarlo se sei morta, e non morirai!"

Ella lo ignorò completamente,continuando a sbattere in piedi disperata.

"Ascoltami!"disse Hyperion,ma non ci fu nulla da fare"Barton!

Barton, dove sei?"

Clint si voltò, a pochi metri da loro.

"È ferita."disse Hyperion inutilmente,tenendola stretta come se temesse che tutto quello che faceva poteva in qualche modo peggiorare le cose.

Natasha tentò di muoversi,ma Hyperion non l'avrebbe lasciata andare,per niente.

"Ti aiuterò."disse Hyperion che mormorò freneticamente parole sospinte e scosse,come una preghiera.

"Per favore,lascia che ti aiuti." disse lui,ma era una cosa stupida da dire.

Non era il momento, non quando erano circondati dai Titani e dalla promessa di morte.

Eppure qui si trovava ad attirare l'unica cosa vivente vicina a lei, e lui l'aveva tenuta ferita fra le braccia.

Natasha non rispose,ma le sue mani si aggrapparono a lui.

Hyperion lasciò un sospiro"Starai calma?"

Lei annuì debolmente.

Hyperion vide arrivare Barton con un cavallo.

«Ho un cavallo» disse Clint in fretta.

"Non puoi ..." cominciò Hyperion, ma Clint lo interruppe.

"Non abbiamo tempo per discutere!"disse Clint "Vuoi salvare Clark o no?"

Hyperion guardò Natasha,che guardava Clint, che guardava saldamente entrambi.

Hyperion aiutò Mikasa a salire sul cavallo.

"Devo distrarre Bertholdt in qualche modo" urlò Clint"Aspetta un'apertura! Quando lo vedi, non esitate ad agire su di lui!"

Molti Titani erano già staccati dalla messa e inseguivano gli uomini sui cavalli.

Il campo era immerso nel caos.

Il cavallo andò a sinistra per evitare un gigante.

I mostri continuavano a venire, ma ora erano vicini al cuore della folla.

"CLINT!" disse Natasha"È lì, con Bertholdt!"

"Sei sicura che sia lui?"disse Hyperion.

"Deve essere così."disse Natasha.

"Puoi raggiungerlo?"disse Hyperion.

Nei non esitò"Devo."

Qualcuno stava urlando.

Era la voce di un uomo, e Hyperionn non poteva fare a meno di pensare a Bertholdt.

Natasha saltò dal cavallo e utilizzò i propulsori.

"Natasha ..."urlò Hyperion, ma lei era scomparsa, ed era solo.

Poco tempo dopo Superman e Natasha erano su un cavallo pizzicato tra il braccio e il corpo del cavallo.

Sembrava scomodo,ma aveva poco tempo per soffermarsi sulla sua osservazione,perché i soldati dietro di lui gridavano che qualcosa di massiccio era in volo sopra le loro teste e infatti un gigante si schiantò sulla terra,mandando un'ondata di polvere su di loro.

"Dannato Reiner!"gridò Hyperion,furioso e senza speranza.

Si sentirono altre grida e un secondo Titano è volato verso di loro.

"Clark e Natasha sono lì!"disse Clint, gesticolando freneticamente in lontananza, indicando un Titano solitario"Dobbiamo aiutarli!"

Hyperion volò verso di loro,ma un gigante gli saltò addosso,così Hyperion lo trapassò volando e ne affrontò un secondo.

Tempo dopo lo scontro era terminato,Reiner e gli alti due erano fuggiti,mentre gli Avengers erano tornati indietro ed ora era notte.

"Come sta Natasha?"disse Hyperion e tutti erano sul muro.

"È viva."disse Barton.

La parola non lo rassicurò.

Voleva chiedere agli come stavano.

Chiedere a Clint,Victor,Carrie e Diana e tutti, ma il suo cervello non stava collaborando.

Hyperion si mise in disparte.

Era troppo consapevole del suo disagio per parlare.

"Quanti uomini sono morti?"disse Hyperion.

"Non sono sicuro,Steve è ancora vivo,e anche Natasha."disse Clint.

"Dov'è lei?"disse Hyperion.

Clint non lo guardava.

Hyperion lo afferrò "Clint,dove è lei?"

"Sta bene,Hyperion, non devi preoccuparti per lei."disse Clint.

"Allora perché stai parlando di lei come se fosse morta?"disse Hyperion.

Clint lo guardò negli occhi e c'era tranquilla comprensione"Vedi da solo."

Disse solo quello ,indicando la barella davanti a loro.

Hyperion si voltò la vide "Clark lo sa?"

Clint annuì.

Hyperion si chiese se sarebbe prudente provare a parlare con lei.

Dopo tutto era stata terribilmente ferita.

"Stava per morire."disse Hyperion"Non voglio più del sangue sulle mie mani, se potessi aiutarla,non potrei vivere con me stesso."

Si chiese se Clark ritenesse lo stesso.

"Mi dispiace,Natasha." disse Hyperion piano.

Lei mosse la testa anche se lo sforzo era immenso"Non è colpa tua."

Voleva protestare, ma mentre lo guardava, sapeva che era inutile discutere.

"Hai mantenuto la ragione." mormorò lei"Io non l'ho fatto."

"Mi hai protetta come se fossi della tua famiglia."disse Natasha"Hai fatto la tua parte."

Cercò di sedersi,ma fu sopraffatta dal dolore.

"Oi" disse lui in fretta mettendole le mani sulle spalle"Non affannarti."

"Non spingermi."sibilò lei"Lasciami-"

Hyperion quasi si mise a ridere.

Era altrettanto ostinata come Clark.

"Posso aiutarti, se vuoi."disse Hyperion

"Non ne ho bisogno,Clint" disse lei.

"Mi dispiace,Natasha,Hyperion ha ragione." disse Clint.

Lasciò cadere la testa e mormorò qualcosa sotto il respiro.

Con un sospiro,Hyperion si rivolse a Clint e chiese"È sempre stata così?"

Clint si limitò a sorridere.

Hanno incontrato il resto del loro gruppo a tempo debito.

"Quante persone sono morte a causa mia?"disse Clark una volta tornati in un edificio.

Hyperion trovò estrema difficoltà a non arrabbiarsi.

"Quando siamo partiti,penso che c'erano circa un centinaio di uomini,tra cui la polizia militare.

La maggior parte di loro sono andati.

Ho visto solo quaranta dei nostri soldati finora, e metà di loro non sono nemmeno in piedi.

E Natasha ... "

Hyperion si allontanò.

Non voleva pensarci.

"Hai visto come sta."disse Clint.

Clark sembrava ancora più povero, se fosse possibile"Quindi sì, abbiamo perso molti soldati esperti."

"Non abbiamo però avuto perdite al ritorno." aggiunse Clint"I Titani ci ignoravano completamente e continuavano a correre verso Reiner dopo che Clark ha gridato."

Clark era preso dai suoi pensieri.

Victor e Hyperion si rivolsero a lui.

Clark sembrava innervosito.

"Il Titano Femminile poteva fare qualcosa di simile,ricordi?"disse Clint "Ha emesso quel terribile urlo nella foresta, e poi tutti quei Titani sono accorsi. Chi ti dirà ..."

Clark alzò le mani"Non lo so, tutto è andato a pezzi quando è successo, io ..."

"Stai dicendo che hai manipolato i Titani per attaccare Bertholdt e Reiner?"chiese Hyperion con forza"Come?"

"Aspetta, ho detto che non ..." disse Clark che continuò a protestare, ma Victor si intromise.

"Ecco perché hanno cambiato direzione!"disse Victor.

"Chi ha gridato?"disse

"Ma lui,Hyperion!"insistette Victor"Ha lansciato fuori questo terribile rumore,e poi tutti i Titani hanno interrotto quello che stavano facendo.

Tutti sono saltati su quello davanti a lui come hanno fatto con Reiner.

"E dopo,..." aggiunse Clint"...ha urlato qualcosa a Bertholdt e Reiner, e i Titani hanno smesso di fare quello che stavano facendo e li hanno inseguiti. Ymir è andata con loro.

C'era una pausa mentre tentavano di comprendere questa nuova informazione.

"Non sono sicuro di cosa significhi tutto ciò, francamente." disse Hyperion"Ma se ciò che Clint e Victor dicono è vero …

Se è vero che puoi controllare i Titani allora abbiamo bisogno di te, ora più che mai."

Clark lo guardò come se avesse proclamato qualcosa di assolutamente folle.

Poi la sua espressione si calmò e sospirò.

"Sei sicuro di quello che dici."disse Clark.

Hyperion sbuffò"Almeno non sono ancora un cretino indeciso!"

"E tu hai ancora l'aspetto di un criminale."intervenne Clint.

Hyperion si arrabbiò"Guarda,ho salvato la tua preziosa Natasha,va bene?

Posso almeno avere qualche gratitudine?"

Victor ridacchiò"Non vuoi dire la tua preziosa Natasha?"

"Zitto!"disse Hyperion.

"Grazie,Hyperion." disse Clark tranquillamente.

"Per cosa?"disse Hyperion,completamente confuso da questo cambiamento di temperamento.

"Hai ragione a dire che devo dare un senso alle mie azioni."disse Clark che guardò il suo pugno"Quando avrò chiuso il foro nel Wall Maria e prenderò Bertholdt e Reiner, farò in modo che il signor Hannes e gli altri non saranno morti per niente."

Hyperion annuì, non sapeva cosa dire o, anzi,se voleva dire qualcosa. Fortunatamente, la loro attenzione è stata deviata da Clint.

"Carrie?"disse Clint.

Tutti si sono voltati e l'hanno vista.

Si avvicinò barcollando.

"Non dovresti ..." cominciò Clint,ma lei lo interruppe.

"No."disse Carrie "Questo non è più il mio nome."

Lei si raddrizzò, e la sua voce era autoritaria.

"Mi chiamo Historia Reiss."disse Carrie.

Guardò Clark, mentre gli altri la fissavano in completa confusione.

"Dobbiamo partire per l'altra parte di questo muro il più presto possibile."disse Carrie "Possiamo lavorare insieme."

Clark era un po' più comprensivo del resto di loro.

"Historia, abbiamo appena attraversato una battaglia."disse Clint "Non dovresti riposare?"

"Non preoccuparti per me!" disse lei "Ci sono questioni più importanti da seguire, non capisci?

L'hanno presa!"

Hyperion guardò gli altri, già persi.

"Se non andiamo adesso, sarà già troppo tardi!"disse Hystoria che afferrò Clark dalla camicia"Puoi controllarli, no?

Fai qualcosa,falli fermare!"

"Basta."disse una nuova voce che la interruppe.

Hanno cercato la sorgente.

Era una donna.

Posò una mano sulla spalla della ragazza "Vai a riposarti,Carrie."

Carrie la spinse via. "Te l'ho detto, non lo sono ..."

"Sai, anche dopo che siamo stati presi da Reiner e Bertholdt, Ymir ha sempre detto di volerti tenere al sicuro."disse Clark.

Krista lo guardò"E se la mia vita le importava tanto, per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto scappare con loro?"

C'era un silenzio.

Si allontanò da lui e cadde in ginocchio.

"Non riesco ancora a capire perché Ymir lo abbia fatto."Victor.

"Certo, è un mistero."disse Hyperion, desiderando che Victor avrebbe il tempo di tenere la bocca chiusa.

"Lei ...lei giurò che avremmo vissuto per noi ..." sussurrò Krista"E lei ... mi ha mentito, no?

Vigliacca."

Ella prende i denti"Non lo perdonerò mai."

"Carrie?" chiese Hyperion esitante"Questo non è da te".

Carrie Si voltò,con gli occhi che sfolgoravano con una specie di follia, come se avesse intenzione di afferrare la lama più vicina dalla cintura di un soldato e di condurla contro di lui.

Ma poi ha fatto qualcosa di molto più spaventoso.

Il viso tremò, poi si spaccò in un sorriso terribile e lei cacciò fuori tutto quello che tratteneva.

"Non hai ascoltato una parola che ho detto, vero?"gridò Carrie" Io non sono la ragazza che ti ricordi!

Carrie non era altro che un ruolo che mi è stato affidato per migliorare la mia sicurezza!

Questo è chi sono veramente!"

La guardarono tutti"Non proprio quello che vi aspettavate?

Mi dispiace per deludervi tutti con il mio ..."

"È abbastanza."desse la donna che prima aveva posato una mano sulla sua spalla."Hai bisogno di riposo."

Lei andò via.

"Che diavolo era quello?"disse Victor.

Clark non sapeva cosa dire.

"Andiamo."mormorò Clark.

Il viaggio verso la base era lungo,e non facile.

Hyperion era a mezz'aria,mentre Clint era su un cavallo.

Da un lato,se in qualche modo fossero stati sfortunati da poter essere attaccati da uno dei molti nemici che avevano affrontato durante il mese precedente, c'era sempre il pensiero che il carro di Clark sarebbe stato il primo ad essere attaccato.

Non appena il pensiero attraversò la sua mente ricordò che Natasha era nel carro.

Lei è la più forte di volontà. .

Hyperion vide l'accampamento.

Non c'era molto da vedere.

Niente di nuovo, comunque.

La foresta li circondava, proteggendo una radura.

Nel mezzo di questa era una casa.

"Vieni."disse Clint da qualche parte dalla parte posteriore del carro"Dobbiamo scaricare!"

"Ti piacciono le patate,vero Diana?"disse Hyperion"Perché abbiamo tutte le patate che il tuo cuore potrebbe desiderare."

Diana atterrò "Non so di cosa stai parlando."

"Beh, sono sicuro che qualcuno nel 104 sarebbe più che felice di ricordartelo."disse lui.

Lei ha ignorato questa frase.

Hyperion prese una cassa.

Wonder Woman fece un suono di irritazione"Non capisco perché non possiamo cacciare."

"È illegale."disse Clint che stava allineando alcune casse.

Diana lo guardò sospettoso"Da quando sei diventato l'esperto della legge qui?"

Clint si strinse nelle spalle"Ho letto molto, aiuta a passare il tempo."

Ci fu una pausa mentre Diana lo guardò con una cassa in braccio, poi camminò.

"Bene, non ruberò niente."disse Diana.

"Probabilmente."disse sotto voce.

"Che cosa?"chiese Hyperion con forza.

"Niente."disse Diana.

Entrando nella casa,si imbattono in Clark,che indossava una fascia sulla testa.

"Hai avuto la possibilità di pulire prima di venire qui?"disse Clark.

Questo era il suo modo di salutarli.

Hyperion non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po 'disgustato.

Di tutte le cose inutili da indagare, questa era la sua preoccupazione principale?

"Come avremmo dovuto farlo?"disse Hyperion"Ecco una brillante idea.

Renditi utile e spazza.

Logan ci ha dato questo posto,punto.

Abbiamo ancora una mezza dozzina di queste casse."

Era difficile dire se Clark fosse più insultato per questo confronto o del suo disgustoso per i desideri di Logan.

Qualunque sia il caso,Hyperion si sentiva leggermente meglio... almeno, finché Natasha non entrò con un mucchio di legna sotto un braccio e un'ascia in mano.

"Che cosa fai,in nome di Dio?" esclamò Clint"Le tue nervature sono rotte, hai idea di quale livello di danno potresti..."

"Non voglio restare indietro."disse semplicemente Natasha"Non va male, comunque".

"Non ti preoccupare disse Clint." disse Clark faticosamente"Non mi avrebbe ascoltato, e dubito che lei sarà più incline a farlo adesso."

Clint e Hyperion si sono arrotondati a Eren per ragioni completamente diverse.

"Per amore del cielo,tu non sei un animale selvaggio!"disse Clint, inseguendo Natasha"Hai bisogno di riposo,questo aggrava la ferita ..."

"Perché i nostri superiori avrebbero senza dubbio affidato qualcosa di importante,quanto la sicurezza di Historia e di questo qui..."disse Clark che lo guardava "...quando ci sono Avenger molto più anziani e più capaci di noi.

Siamo stati scelti per la squadra di Logan?"

"Vecchi?"disse Diana "Io ho 5000 anni."

Diana lasciò passare la sua mano su una pagnotta di pane sul tavolo che nessuno aveva toccato"Non è ovvio?

Siamo bravi."

Clint tornò in camera, fumante di rabbia.

"Che stai facendo?"chiese improvvisamente,gesticolando verso Diana"Nella tua mano!"

"Certamente non una pagnotta di pane." disse Diana.

Clint fece un divertente rumore, come un'oca arrabbiata, e gli altri erano molto più occupati a trovare divertimento nella sua irritazione che il pane trovato nella mano di Diana.

Era quasi un'ora dopo,che erano tutti in attesa del ritorno di di Victor e di Logan, e non si erano ancora fatti vedere.

C'era un disagio generale che pervadeva la stanza come una malattia spaventosa e non avevano bisogno di un'altra catastrofe.

Così le cose sono diventate più complicate quando Diana è scomparsa.

Si verificò, come facevano gli inconvenienti più inconvenienti, senza la minima indicazione che vi fosse qualcosa di male in anticipo.

All'inizio, nessuno notò la sua assenza ma Hyperion divenne quasi paranoico .

Ma mentre passava un'altra ora,il resto degli Avngers fu costretto a concludere che Diana non era semplicemente in nessuna parte del locale.

"Dov'è Diana?"disse Diana.

"Pensavo che tu lo sapessi."disse Clark.

"Se lo sapessi, te l'avrei detto,disse, un po 'più dolorosamente."disse Hyperion.

Visto che Natasha era ancora ferita e CLark e Historia erano una priorità assoluta,Hyperion era il solo volontario per andare a cercare la compagna scomparsa.

Nonostante la rassicurazione di Clint,Hyperion si sentiva nervoso.

La foresta era molto meno invitante durante la serata.

Ogni schiocco indistinto di un ramoscello sotto il suono del vento negli alberi metteva in allarme Hypeion che aveva il super udito.

Tuttavia riusciva a vedere bene con la vista a raggi x.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto fare niente di questo se Diana non si alzasse e se ne andasse senza le spiegazioni minime, pensò furiosamente.

"Questo corso di eventi idioti non finirà mai?"disse Hyperion "Prima Clark, poi Historia e gli altri, adesso questo."

Un'esplosione lo prese alla sprovvista.

"DIANA!"disse Hyperion.

Poi vide la figura negli alberi e lo prese.

Il suo aggressore lo spinse a terra.

"Stai per risvegliare tutta la foresta!"disse Diana.

"MA SEI IMPAZZITA!"disse Hyperion"Mi hai spaventato a morte!

Tu sei quella che va a caccia,scommetto."

"Non sto caccia di animali selvatici." sbottò Diana "Stavo cacciando un gruppo di uomini che, per le tue informazioni, erano vestiti in un modo che potrebbe indicare che non sono membri di un qualsiasi corpo militare noto e anche che stiano portando armi, ma sono sicuro che non è di alcun interesse a te-"

"D'accordo, ho capito!disse Hyperion "Dimmi di altro."

"Non possiamo parlarne in queste condizioni."disse Diana.

"Bene."disse Hyperion.

Gli altri erano indubbiamente sorpresi di trovare della situazione.

La sua storia ha messo tutti in allarme.

Secondo Diana, gli uomini non erano molto sospetti a prima vista.

I loro vestiti erano strani,come se fossero coperti da una tuta nera e avevano strane armi.

Erano anche abbastanza rilassati quindi supponeva che erano stati li per un bel po,almeno fino alla ritirata improvvisa.

Ma Diana era convinta che avevano iniziato lo scontro per il semplice fatto che lei li aveva visti e poi erano scomparsi in un lampo di luce.

"Forse cercavano qualcuno."disse Diana.

"Non so se stessero cercando qualcosa."disse Diana.

"Pensi che Logan e Victor possano essere stati..."disse Hystoria.

"No,non sarebbero in grado di catturarli."disse Diana.

"Io so che ci sono molte bande di ladri in giro."disse Clint "Forse erano loro."

"I ladri non spariscono nella luce,mica sono stregoni."disse Clark.

"Potrebbe essere."disse Hystoria "Non hai idea della mancanza di cibo e acqua che ci troviamo ad affrontare,ne cosa la gente possa essere portata a fare."

"Comunque mi aspetto che stiano bene."disse Clark.

"Non sarei così sicuro di questo."disse Clint "Se avevano quelle uniformi e la descrizione dovesse essere corretta, sono probabilmente addestrati, e potrebbero anche essere gli uomini del re,anche se non lo sapremmo mai."

"Clint,questo non sta aiutando." disse Hyperion.

Clint sospirò"Sono solo realistico."

"Allora cosa ne pensi di tutto questo?"disse Diana.

"Onestamente?"disse Clint "Penso che dovremmo chiederci quando torneranno quei due."

Logan tornò entro un'ora, insieme a Victor, al comandante Hange e ad alcuni altri soldati che avevano conosciuto come la nuova squadra.

"C'erano un pochino di problemi durante il viaggio." disse Logan, al momento di dover dare una spiegazione sul loro ritardo"Niente che il nostro gruppo non poteva gestire".

Diana sembrava irritata.

Tutti si sedettero ad un grande tavolo e Logan ci mise dito sopra prima di aderire a loro.

Era tranquillo.

Poi guardò tutti"Questo è ciò che considerate pulito?"

Clark si sorprese e Hyperion soppresse un sorriso.

Logan ignorò questo fatto.

"A prescindere dal tuo lavoro scadente, abbiamo altre questioni di cui discutere.

Clint ..."

Clark si svegliò su un letto di ricambio.

Erano tra le prima volte che dormiva.

La sua fisiologia non ne aveva bisogno.

Il Sole era ancora fuori,ma sapeva che non era più mattina.

Si guardò intorno.

Nessuno era nella stanza.

Guardando fu colpito da un dolore alla testa, così chiuse gli occhi di nuovo e senza molto sforzo, cadde nel vuoto tra il sonno e il sogno.

Non sapeva per quanto tempo si era allontanato prima che il suono della porta lo avesse riportato alla realtà. .

"Ah, sei sveglio." disse la voce di un uomo.

Clark spostò la testa in modo da poter vedere chi fosse e trovò Moblit.

"Ti senti bene per parlare?" chiese Moblit.

CLark annuì lentamente.

Moblit tornò alla porta.

"Chiamerò gli altri."disse prima di andare.

In pochi minuti,Natasha, il comandante Tess e Levi erano in camera.

"Quanto tempo ho dormito?"chiese Clark.

"Circa un giorno." disse Tess.

"Sono contento che tu abbia recuperato, in ogni caso, Natasha probabilmente non sarà più incline a tagliarmi a pezzi".disse Tess.

Alla menzione del suo nome,l'attenzione di Natasha si fissò su di lei, levigata e senza parole.

Tess si schiarì la gola"Comunque, hai qualche ricordo degli esperimenti che abbiamo fatto?"

Clark pensò e trovò la sua mente stranamente vuota"No.

Non mi ricordo niente.

Che ne dite l'indurimento?"

"Purtroppo non abbiamo osservato alcun fenomeno da questo Titano."disse Tess.

Clark cercò di non apparire troppo scoraggiato"Niente di niente?"

Il comandante Tess scosse la testa"Abbiamo controllato per vedere se dopo il passaggio del Titano è stato lasciato qualcosa, ma non abbiamo trovato nulla."

Clark non poteva guardare nessuno di loro"Cosa mi è successo?

Mi ricordo il piano, ma niente sui risultati."

Nei minuti a seguire Tess gli aveva spiegato come erano andate le cose e Clark si sentiva peggio.

"Quindi, almeno sappiamo che ancora non possiamo iniziare l'operazione per il recuperare Wall Maria."

Clark ha iniziato a pensare al motivo.

"Sì." disse Logan"E 'stata una vera delusione per noi, e tutti sono stati delusi oggi a causa di ciò.

Non possiamo perdere altro tempo.

Potrebbero attaccare o piovere dal cielo.

"Logan,Clark ha fatto tutto quello che ha potuto."disse Natasha in difesa.

"Lo so."disse Logan"Ma che cosa mi vorresti dire?

Che cosa importa se ha provato a fare del suo meglio ?

Non siamo più vicino a chiudere il foro di Wall Maria di quanto eravamo ieri, o giorni prima. "

"Ma non puoi solo prendertela con Clark."disse Natasha

"Rilassati Romanoff."disse Logan " Valutare le nostre carenze e la nostra situazione sono entrambe cose importanti".

Natasha sembrò non saper argomentare ulteriormente il punto e si sedette, un po indignato.

Logan continuò"Dentro queste mura l'aria è sempre stata come un immondezzaio, è stato così da più di cento anni,ma non l'ho notato fino a pochi anni fa.

Dal giorno in cui sono nato, l'ho vista come una cosa normale, ma l'aria che ho respirato fuori dalle mura era diversa."

Come ha detto questo, c'è stato un cambiamento silenzioso che lo ha superato, un lampo di vita nei suoi occhi.

Sedeva un po 'più dritto, parlava con freddezza, ma chiaramente"La vita là fuori è l'inferno, ma ha qualcosa che le mura non anno."

"Quello che Levi sta cercando di dire..."ha concluso Tess"...è che abbiamo imparato che non puoi indurire il tuo corpo di Titano.

Ma comunque tenteremo ancora."

Mentre continuavano a parlare a lungo, Clark aveva iniziato a pensare"A questo ritmo, non riesco ancora a fare tutto ciò che mi è richiesto, ma ... sapere che questo potrebbe essere l'inizio di qualcosa di nuovo…

No.

Per ora sono ignorante e impotente.

Per adesso."

Ma c'era qualcos'altro che lo preoccupava, più che la fugace disgrazia del fallimento.

Clark ha riflettuto su quello che Tess gli aveva detto prima.

"Stavi scrivendo a terra per comunicare con noi."disse Tess "Avevi avvisato che non sapevi come indurirti quando,inspiegabilmente, hai scritto:quello che mio padre ha fatto a me."

Lei aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia pensierosa"Hai avuto uno sguardo molto sconvolto dopo.

Ti ricordi di questo?"

Clark aveva iniziato a riflettere :"Perché ho pensato a mio padre durante gli esperimenti?

Avrei potuto concentrarmi più a lungo se non lo avessi fatto?

E perché non ricordo niente?"

Non c'erano risposte.

Era una tortura,aveva trovato una mezza verità solo per trovare ulteriori domande e senza conclusioni in vista.

Almeno,non in questo modo.

Dove sei tu, padre?

Stai vivendo altrove?

O sei già ..."

Si sentì il peso nel freddo della minuscola chiave al petto e la tirò fuori dalla camicia, guardandola, come aveva fatto innumerevoli volte prima,chiedendosi ancora una volta la verità del suo proposito.

E senza preavviso, senza una pronuncia o nessuna spiegazione logica,aveva in mente l'immagine di una donna.

Così potente fu la forza del suo ricordo che nell'istante che apparve, Clark la vide,il mondo che lo circondava fu inghiottito da un buio sconosciuto dietro di lei.

Cercò di respirare, ma era come se i suoi polmoni si fossero trasformati in ghiaccio "Historia?"

Pensò, sconcertato, prima di correggere se stesso.

Non poteva.

Questa donna era molto più grande,con capelli biondi e occhi azzurri.

Chi era lei?

Ricordava un nome,era proprio sulla punta della lingua.

Aveva la sensazione strana che la conoscesse, ma non era Historia, e non c'era modo che potesse essere ... Madre?"

A quel momento aveva iniziato a capire.

Questa era la memoria di qualcuno, non la sua.

Continuò a vedere la scena davanti a lui.

La donna si stava spazzolando i capelli e Clark notò, per la prima volta, che stava fissando direttamente lui.

Non c'era nessun altro in camera,tranne lei.

Era nella sua testa?

Come è stato possibile vedere qualcosa di così lontano?

La donna lampeggiava e la scena scintillava come una fiamma aperta intrappolata sotto il vetro.

No!

In panico,Clark cercò disperatamente di aggrapparsi alla memoria ma sapeva, in qualche modo, che non poteva.

Il suo cranio fu percosso con dolore mentre la donna e la stanza svanivano davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Sei ancora debole,non esagerare."disse Natasha.

Il dolore stava già svanendo.

Tutto era normale.

... Allora, cosa aveva pensato?

Tess stava parlando di nuovo, ma Clark la udiva appena.

Era esaurito,improvvisamente.

Lo lasciarono da solo.

La testa ha colpito il cuscino e lui chiuse gli occhi,cercando di rilassarsi, ma la sua mente era ancora vigile.

Si chiese come si era sentita Annie quando si era trasformata, si trovava a desiderare che fosse qui,nonostante tutto ciò che era avvenuto.

C'era così tanto che voleva chiederle.

La miseria del suo tradimento lo aveva lasciato molto tempo fa.

Il male era sbiadito nell'accettazione,il conflitto in apatia.

Non perché era crudele o incapace di sentirlo, ma perché era solo un'altra perdita, un'altra morte.

Non avrebbe avuto tempo per piangere, non in questa vita.

Non era sorpreso di quanto poco si sentisse in sua assenza.

Non c'era niente in lui, ma solo un vuoto calmo e silenzioso.

Giorni dopo Stohess,si era chiesto se, nell'atto di avvisarla,lei fosse cambiata.

Sperava, forse, che non fosse ancora fredda e irraggiungibile come gli anni lo avevano condotto a credere.

Una delle tante cose ingannevoli che cercava di capire di Annie era la sua mancanza di vita.

Reiner e Bertholdt, indipendentemente dalle loro parole e dalle loro azioni, si erano rivelati irrevocabilmente per ciò che erano veramente.

Erano come i responsabili della disperazione dell'umanità, erano facili da odiare.

Annie non era così chiara nei suoi motivi, e non poteva fare a meno di pensare quello che doveva provare.

Non c'era niente a guidarlo tranne i ricordi, la maggior parte delle quali probabilmente erano bugie.

Era sicuramente insignificante come i suoi compagni,e ancora Clark si disse che c'era di più di questo,non stava pensando nel modo giusto...

Frustrato,avrebbe trasformato queste preziose scene in testa finché i loro colori non venissero colti con l'età e l'attrito, cercando di capire, perché l'aveva conosciuta - o credeva di averla conosciuta - e non era così semplice come un freddo - assassino.

Per quale motivo un assassino avrebbe risparmiato Clint e Natasha?

Quale creatura senza cuore potrebbe uccidere tanti soldati senza esitazione e continuare a guardarlo negli occhi?

Clark sentì una torsione nel suo intestino, ma la ignorò.

Le mani si stringevano approssimativamente insieme, l'osso contro l'osso e i suoi pensieri tornavano in collera.

Come potevano Bertholdt e Reiner avanzare pretese su di lei?

Come osano ?

Nonostante la sua stanchezza,Clark si sentì un'altra ondata di odio ardente che gli sorgeva.

Ma era di breve durata.

Sapeva che non gli avrebbe dato niente di buono.

Ha reindirizzato i suoi pensieri saldamente su Annie, attraversando la sua linea di ricordi, cercando di ricordare tutto ciò che potrebbe aiutarlo.

Non l'aveva mai vista conversare con qualcuno prima, certamente non di propria volontà.

Non ha mai parlato con loro con la stessa apertura che Clark ha condiviso con Clint o Natasha.

Eppure lei aveva avuto pochi momenti positivi fugaci.

Nel corso degli anni è cresciuta,più fredda, un enigma tutto suo.

Ma gli aveva insegnato a combattere,gli avrebbe permesso di amarla ... almeno, in qualche misura.

E aveva risparmiato Clint e Natasha quando poteva facilmente ucciderli tutti.

E si ritrovò, come talvolta, a ripensare al momento della sua caduta.

Quel pomposo grigio pomeriggio quando erano sul lato opposto,e l'immagine di lei mentre lo fissava, sconvolto.

Annie appariva sempre più piccola nell'occhio della mente,in qualche modo.

Più che mai mentre si nasconde in vulnerabilità.

Aveva sconvolto i suoi occhi come se fosse un genitore disapprovato,ignorando il suo controllo,la voce tremava mentre parlava vicino muro sporco del vicolo.

Non c'era alcun limite alle sue parole quando lo chiamava stupido,senza ostilità nel suo tono.

Quando ci pensava di nuovo,vedeva soltanto incredulità.

Si sentiva assurdo.

Annie era sfuggita in tutti i suoi ricordi.

Ma non qui.

Qui si era indebolita un poco quando aveva abbassato le difese,incerta,chiudendo la distanza tra loro.

Aveva appena soffiato quando si allontanò,guardandolo oltre,da qualche parte al di là delle pareti sporche del vicolo.

Aveva piegato il volto perché non aveva saputo cosa dire,cosa fare,solo che voleva aiutarla,voleva, con una potenza che raramente avvertiva,per tenerla con lui per un po'.

E lei non aveva obiettato.

Gli piaceva pensare che aveva accontentato il suo desiderio,allora e ora, perché aveva significato più di quello che faceva di solito.

Non poteva dare nient'altro che la sua parola, e questo era bastato.

Bisognava che fossr abbastanza ...

Clark non poteva continuare in questo modo.

Non avrebbe permesso a quel dolore di sopraffarlo.

Era più facile, alla fine, seguire le orme di coloro che lo circondavano e semplicemente respingere i suoi pensieri come nient'altro che i resti della sua disperazione di credere in lei, accecandolo dalla verità.

Più facile,che pensare che avrebbero potuto abbandonare i loro ruoli e combattere insieme,vivere e regnare insieme.

Era molto più facile bloccare il dolore che strappava al suo interno come aveva fatto cento volte prima,per riconoscere i morenti e i morti senza dimenticare mai i loro sforzi, onorare gli amici persi, i loro familiari e quelli amati.

Ma non poteva dimenticare quello che aveva visto.

Annie,confusa e spaventata e quasi speranzosa, mentre lo fissava, come se una qualsiasi magia di normalità tra di essi fosse stata sollevata e che potesse vederla per la prima volta ...

La sua speranza era ciò che lo disturbava, ora, più di ogni altra cosa.

Sola e inattivo,in volo o a piedi o a riposo, all'esterno o al chiuso,fissando il cielo o il muro, o qualunque cosa esistesse di fronte a lui, si chiedeva se fosse parte dell'amore.

Maturando a volte,se l'avesse davvero amata, o se fosse una percezione sbagliata.

Si meravigliava, fino a quando non era quasi malato dal pensiero a lei e ancora non poteva lasciarla andare.

Clark non si confidò mai nelle sue pari.

L'ultima cosa che voleva era dimostrare la sua instabilità emotiva a loro. Meglio lasciarli pensare a qualunque diavolo volessero e sistemare le cose.

A volte si chiedeva perché mai aveva pensato di nascondersi nel cristallo,che naturalmente era una risposta facile:aveva paura.

Ma Annie era dura.

Inumana, quasi.

Che cosa aveva da temere?

E alla fine giunse alla conclusione.

Quando avrebbero distrutto il cristallo che la separava dal resto del mondo,le avrebbe dato la possibilità di rispondere.

Per ora, era il momento di andare avanti.

Tempo dopo il re delle mura fu ucciso e vennero alla luce una serie di oscuri segreti.

La notte seguente Clark si era recato nel sotterraneo dove era il cristallo con dentro Annir.

Una volta davanti al cristallo stese il braccio destro "Annie..."

Clark aveva appoggiato la mano sul cristallo vicino al volto di Annie"Finalmente capisco.

La tua ragione per combattere.

Ti capisco."

Clark si accorse con stupore che delle lacrime stavano scorrendo da sotto gli occhi chiusi di Annie,poi vide che il cristallo aveva cominciato ad emanare energia e che iniziava a frantumarsi,mentre i resti venivano spazzati via.

Annie cadde in ginocchio.

"Annie!"disse Clark che la strinse tra le braccia,mettendole la mano destra dietro la nuca,mentre lei stringeva la sua maglietta sulla schiena.

"Mi dispiace."disse lei con il viso accanto al suo orecchio sinistro e gli occhi chiusi e pieni di lacrime.

"Va tutto bene."disse Clark.

Dopo il loro incontro fu deciso che Annie avrebbe mantenuto il contatto telepatico con Clark e che si sarebbe rimessa nel bozzolo,in tal modo nessuno avrebbe saputo niente.

Tempo dopo si diede inizio all'operazione per il recupero del Wal Maria.

La nuova Regina,Hysotria, era stata instaurata solo una settimana fa, eppure dopo la vittoria schiacciante degli Avengers, era ancora tempo di celebrazione.

Le voci abbondavano sul Titano che aveva tentato di scalare le Mura a Orvud -due volte la scala del Colossale, come dicevano alcuni documenti e mancava una corretta struttura del viso, permettendo di vedere all'interno il massiccio cervello nel cranio, mentre altri insistevano che l'aspetto era più simile a quello di un cadavere bruciato, carbonizzato e inconoscibile, circondato da un fuoco infernale, ma nessuno poteva decidere e la leggenda cresceva.

Ma tutti furono d'accordo su una cosa.

Erano d'accordo che il coraggio degli Avengers e le tattiche nitide della loro regina non potevano più essere negate.

Per molti,era un ricordo piacevole dagli orrori della guerra e dell'incertezza. Per gli uomini come Dieter, era semplicemente un altro giorno al lavoro.

Un altro giorno in questa caverna scura di una cella.

Avrebbe dovuto essere grato.

Poco è accaduto nella camera dove Annie Leonhardt era tenuta al sicuro, e sebbene avesse molti nemici,era la maggiore speranza della razza umana.

C'era una certa eleganza a questo posto.

Sempre, c'era un bagliore che li accompagnava come una candida luce azzurra, e più di una volta aveva considerato la necessità delle torce prima che si accorgesse della luce emanata dal cristallo.

Ultimamente, da qualche parte nella tenebra,qualcosa aveva cominciato a gocciolare.

Il suono era appena udibile,più di un sussurro.

Dieter ricordava ancora la prima volta che questo era accaduto,e pensò di essere impazzito.

Si voltò verso Keiji, chiese: "Hai sentito qualcosa?"

"Ah, come?" disse l'altro.

Dieter si era avvicinato,guardando al soffitto"Come l'acqua corrente."

"Cosa ti aspetti?"disse l'altro"L'acqua piovana attraversa continuamente le crepe e crea delle belle storie di fantasmi,è tutto."

"Non è piovuto nei giorni passati."insistette Dieter.

Keiji gli aveva consigliato di dormire se immaginava cose.

Ma poi era accaduto di nuovo e continuò ancora il giorno dopo.

Dieter chiese alle altre guardie se avessero sentito il suono, e qualcuno l'aveva negato, ma altri avevano confermato.

Quando Dieter presentò questa nuova informazione a Keiji, era ancora abbastanza scettico, ma Dieter non poté fare a meno di pensare che finalmente riuscisse a convincerlo.

E il terzo giorno ,quando c'era Keiji,si notò qualcosa di nuovo.

Quel giorno era lo stesso in cui Clark e gli altri erano andati al Wall Maria.

All'inizio credette che fosse la sua fantasia,ma quando sentiva che il freddo che veniva emanato attraverso la pelle dei suoi stivali,non poteva più ignorarlo.

"L'inferno...?" mormorò, guardandosi in piedi.

Una piccola piscina di liquido, più spessa dell'olio o dell'acqua, si stava lentamente espandendo dai talloni dei suoi stivali.

"Dieter." disse Keiji bruscamente,ma Dieter stava guardando dietro di loro il corpo cristallino, con uno sguardo di orrore totale sul suo volto.

Dieter continuava a fissare con incredulità la vista davanti a loro.

Il cristallo di Annie Leonhardt era incandescente debolmente, ma lo aveva sempre fatto, e non era quello che attirò l'attenzione di entrambi gli uomini.

Il liquido sconosciuto continuava a gocciolare dalla struttura, come la sudorazione intorno a un bicchiere, lasciando fuori un sottile foschia di vapore e oscurando le sue caratteristiche.

"... oh mio Dio." sussurrò Dieter finalmente.

Il suo cuore batteva violentemente,Keiji alzò il braccio tremante.

Il contatto con il cristallo non brucia.

Era come cera con la temperatura della neve fresca caduta.

Ora vide che respirò, debolmente.

Keiji cercò di parlare, ma non riuscì.

"Chiamate subito qualcuno!"disse Keiji.

Dieter si avvicinò all'entrata mentre Keiji scivolò indietro, già estraendo le sue lame.

FINE FLASHBACK

Annie era davanti alla recinzione,e guardava le colline ed il cielo stellato.

Alle sue spalle c'era Clark,con indosso l'uniforme rossa e blu,che si stava avvicinando e si mise molto vicino alla sua schiena spostato sulla destra.

Annie vide la sua mano destra che emanava delle piccole fiamme nere,poi chiuse il pugno ,facendo svanire le fiamme,e lo mise sul petto abbassando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi.

Clark le mise la mano sinistra sulla spalla sinistra,aveva chinato la testa alla sua destra e aveva iniziato a farle delle carezze sulla spalla sinistra.

Lei aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto e aveva iniziato a guardare la mano con sospetto,poi Clark le mise la testa sul lato destro del viso dolcemente.

Lei aveva la testa leggermente inclinata a sinistra e guardava a sinistra,mettendo il pugno destro sul polpaccio sinistro,poi i suoi occhi si spostarono verso Clark,ma il suo volto era coperto dalla due ciocche bionde laterali.

Lui tolse la testa leggermente e stava iniziando a guardarla.

Lei aveva abbassato lo sguardo "Clark,mi dispiace se sono stata fredda con te."

"Non è colpa tua."disse Clark e lei aveva mosso gli occhi prima verso di lui,poi verso il basso"Il tuo carattere è fatto in questo modo."

"Si,ma non una è scusa."disse Annie "Sono stata un disastro."

Annie socchiuse gli occhi che guardavano a sinistra,poi li chiuse e mise la testa verso il basso.

Clark le fece una carezza sulla guancia sinistra,poi mise la mano destra sulla sua guancia sinistra e le fece muovere leggermente il viso nella sua direzione,lei aveva aperto gli occhi,ma era ancora triste.

Lui tolse la sua mano dalla guancia e le mise la sinistra sulla zona dove finiva l'uniforme rossa e iniziava la felpa blu.

Lei aveva leggermente girato il viso verso di lui.

"Per me no."disse Clark e lei chiuse gli occhi appoggiando il suo volto alla guancia sinistra di lui.

Anche Clark chiuse gli occhi.

La mano destra di Clark era poggiata a sinistra all'inizio della giacca di Annie e lei gli toccava l'avambraccio con la mano sinistra.

"Mio padre diceva sempre che cadiamo per poterci rialzare."disse Clark che aveva iniziato a sollevare la mano destra dalla giacca "L'importante è non arrendesi."

Clark chiuse il pugno e mise verso l'alto l'indice e lo rivolse verso di lei "E so che tu sei una persona stupenda che non ha mai voluto fare del male a nessuno."

Lui chiuse il pugno e lo mise sul suo petto ancora.

Annie chiuse gli occhi "Grazie."

Entrambi avevano gli occhi chiusi e la testa piegata verso il basso,in aggiunta Annie aveva ancora la testa appoggiata sul viso di Clark.

Clark mise la mano destra su quella sinistra che era appoggiata poco vicino il collo di Annie,poi aprirono gli occhi e lui riprese a guardarla.

Annie aveva iniziato di nuovo a guardare il cielo e ad assumere uno sguardo inespressivo e Clark aveva alzato la testa verso le stelle anche lui e aveva assunto uno sguardo serio.

I due continuarono a guardare il cielo stando vicini,senza parlare.


	2. GUERRA TOTALE

GUERRA TOTALE

Terra-327.

AL DI LA DEL MARE

Un'aquila volava in un cielo limpido con il Sole che splendeva.

Un uomo alzò la mano destra verso l'alto.

L'uomo era a terra,aveva i capelli biondi corti,spettinati,indossava una divisa militare chiara che arrivava fino a metà cosce ed era aperta dalla vita in giù.

Aveva due cinghie che passavano sulle spalle e si collegavano ad un cinta piena di sacche.

Sul bicipite sinistro c'era una fascia bianca con una stella azzurra.

Sotto le ginocchia c'erano degli stivali neri.

Si trovava in una distesa di terra,alla sua destra c'era un cratere fumante con un uomo tagliato in due sulla parte sinistra.

A destra del cratere fumante c'era un altro uomo a terra.

Dal buco partiva una scia dentro cui vi era un altro soldato che era seduto e aveva un elmetto.

C'erano anche varie pale ed elmetti a terra.

Davanti agli uomini c'erano delle alte mura,con delle torrette a distanza regolare.

"Ehi..."disse l'uomo con la mano in alto"Qui è pericoloso...

Vola via…

Vai...lontano da qua."

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"In questo luogo,tra urla e gemiti di ragazzi,la storia ha inizio..."

Un altro soldato,con la fascia e la stella anche sulla parte davanti dell'emetto si avvicinò.

"Hai la fortuna di avere le ali."disse il ragazzo con la mano in alto.

"SEI ANCORA VIVO!?"disse l'altro "EHI!?

SEI FERITO?"

"Ah?"disse il primo "Fratellone…

Che ci fai...vestito così!?"

L'altro gli mise l'elmo in testa "Okay.

Aggrappati.

Se riesci ancora a parlare allora ce la farai!"

Il primo ragazzo si mise a cavalluccio del secondo e i due fuggirono.

Alle loro spalle c'era una trincea,con una costruzione rettangolare con un'apertura con una mitragliatrice che sporgeva.

Alla base della struttura c'erano dei mattoni.

"MERDA!"disse il secondo ragazzo che corse sotto i colpi di mitragliatrice,insieme ad altri.

I due corsero verso una trincea e si gettarono all'interno insieme agli altri sondati.

Arrivarono diversi soldati.

"FALCO!"disse un ragazzo con gli occhiali.

"FAMMI VEDERE LA FERITA!"disse una ragazza,con i capelli neri e l'elmetto.

La ragazza aveva i capelli neri legati all'indietro,ma c'erano delle ciocche ai lati del viso,all'inizio delle tempie e si chiamava Gabi.

Aveva gli occhi scuri e delle ciocche di capelli che scendevano dal noto arrivando fino alla base del collo.

Tutti avevano la fascia sul braccio.

"Com'è la situazione?"disse il comandante.

"L'UNITA D'ASSALTO È STATA SPAZZATA VIA DA UNA GRANATA!"disse il ragazzo soccorritore.

"E la trincea?"disse il comandante.

"CI È IMPOSSIBILE AVANZARE ULTERIORMENTE!"disse lui.

"Impossibile?"disse il comandante "Pensi di poter decidere tu?

Un eldiano non po' darmi ordini!"

"EHI TU!"urlò un altro soldato "COME OSI RIVOLGERTI COSÌ AL CAPITANO MAGAT!"

"Falco,ma sei ubriaco?"disse una ragazza con i capelli biondi,legati che stava frugando nello zaino,mentre Gabi toglieva l'elmetto a Falco.

Il ragazzo ferito aveva il braccio destro intorno al collo di Gaby,mentre un altro,in piedi,gli teneva il braccio sinistro.

"Cos'è...successo…?"disse Falco.

"Deve aver battuto la testa."disse Gabi.

"Ma...se continuiamo così..."disse quello che parlava con il comandante.

"Ricordi che siamo in guerra ormai da 4 anni?"disse un ragazzo con gli occhiali e i capelli neri che versava del disinfettante sulla testa di Falco.

"Ah...davvero?"disse Falco.

"Dovrò rispiegarti la nostra strategia daccapo."disse Gabi "Ascolta bene,Falco.

È una guerra che va avanti da 4 anni...ma finalmente stiamo per farla finita."

Falco guardò l'aquila.

"Se solo facessimo cadere questa fortezza Slava."disse Gabi.

La fortezza era su una collinetta e aveva delle alte mura circolari,con torrette ad intervalli regolari.

All'interno c'erano dei capannoni e delle torrette.

Dai lati c'erano tre ferrovie,inizianti dal centro, che uscivano e che incrociavano tre ferrovie circolari che si trovavano intorno alla fortezza.

Sulle torrette c'erano dei cannoni.

Oltre la collinetta c'era una baia con diverse navi militari con enormi cannoni.

"Più precisamente,se riuscissimo ad affondare la flotta dell'alleanza medio orientale,che si trova al porto sotto la fortezza...la vittoria potrebbe andare a noi!

All'esercito Marlei!

Ma per farlo,dobbiamo abbattere questa fortezza,che protegge la torre di controllo portuale.

Altrimenti non riusciremo ad invadere il porto."

"Non può toccarli direttamente al flotta di Marlei?"disse la ragazza bionda che metteva un panno bagnato sulla testa di Falco,poi quello con gli occhiali fasciò la testa.

"SOPHIA!?"disse quello con gli occhiali "COME PUOI ASPETTARTI QUALCOSA DALLA MARINA IN QUESTA SITUAZIONE!?

SONO DEGLI INCOMPETENTI DI MERDA CHE HANNO IMPIEGATO 4 ANNI PER PRENDERE IL CONTROLLO DEI MARI!

PER DI PIÙ,QUESTA CONQUISTA È COSTATA LORO METÀ DELLE FLOTTA!

E NONOSTANTE QUESTO,HANNO IL CORAGGIO DI DIRE A NOI,FORZE DI TERRA, CHE PER LORO SAREBBE UN PROBLEMA SE NON RIUSCISSIMO AD ABBATTERE LA FORTEZZA!

AHHHH BASTARDIIIII!"

Quello con gli occhiali strinse troppo le bende.

"MI FAI MALEEE!"disse Falco.

"Udd!"disse Gaby dandogli una martellata sull'elmetto "Fermati!

Staccherai la testa a Falco!"

"Ah…!"disse Udd "Scusa!

Scus-"

"Ma quindi..."disse Falco "...perché noi,che siamo solo dei cadetti,ci ritroviamo in prima linea? "

Gabi si sedette "Beh,questo è perché sarà scelto tra noi…

Il prossimo...guerriero.

Manca poco…

Il capitano Nagath ha deciso che la prima linea sarebbe stato l'ultimo test.

Considerato che prossimamente dovrà scegliere…

La principale forma per la missione di soppressione per l'isola paradisiaca.

Il successore…del gigante corazzato..."

A bordo di un dirigibile c'era Sentry.

Aveva i capelli biondi lunghi,barba e baffi.

A metà del collo iniziava il costume che era blu fino all'inizio del petto,poi era giallo sul petto,le spalle,le braccia,fino a poco sotto il gomito,e le gambe fino a poco sotto il ginocchio.

Aveva una cintura blu,che al centro aveva in cerchio con una "S"bianca a zig-zag,aveva delle placche di gomma che coprivano l'avambraccio fino al polso e aveva la parte iniziale a punta.

Gli stivali erano di gomma blu e anche il mantello era dello stesso colore.

Nell'aereo c'erano molti uomini in imbracature con il paracadute sulla schiena.

"Chi sceglieranno?"disse Gabi.

"Che c'è,Gabi?"disse Falco "Da come parli sembra che non ci sia nessuno che regga in confronto con te."

"Beh,è così,no?"disse lei.

"Tra di noi,si,è vero…"disse Sophia.

"Visti i voti che ho adesso..."disse Udd.

"No, è per i voti!"disse Gabi "Io lo dico sempre:quello che mi distingue da voi è…

La mia determinazione!

Sono pronta a farmi carico del destino degli eldiani e a sterminare tutti quei demoni nell'isola…che infliggono tanto dolore."

Lei prese un candelotto di dinamite legato da del filo metallico "Dopodiché a questo mondo resteranno solo gli eldiani buoni!

Vincendo questa battaglia,dimostrerò al mondo intero che…

Io non perderò!

E libererò tutti coloro che vivono nel distretto di internamento!"

"Ma..."disse Falco"Che stai facendo?"

"Questo?"disse lei ridendo "Bello,eh?"

"Perché,capitano Nagat!?"disse l'altro ragazzo "La nostra fanteria non può avere la forza per distruggere la ferrovia dietro la mitragliatrice!

E le trincee nemiche non hanno nemmeno punti ciechi di cui possiamo approfittare..."

La trincea e la postazione della mitragliatrice erano poco sotto la ferrovia.

"Senza contare che potrebbero ricevere rinforzi dalla fortezza."disse il ragazzo"E se rimaniamo in questo posto prima o poi verremo colpiti da una granata!"

"Sembra che tu abbia un idea,Colt."disse il comandante.

"Mandiamogli addosso Ganascia e Cargo."disse Colt "Siamo parlando di Galliard e Peake,ce la faranno sicuramente.

Possono distruggere i bunker e le trincee nemiche!"

Si sentì una sirena suonare.

"Basta un passo falso ed è finita!"disse il comandante.

"Capitano Nagat!"disse l'altro che aveva salito una scaletta con il binocolo"Minaccia in arrivo…!"

Nagat prese il binocolo.

"Cosa sta arrivando…?"disse Colt.

Una grata di ferro si sollevò dalla base di una delle torrette ed uscì in treno che aveva i vagoni simili a trapezi di metallo,con un cannone sulla cima.

"Un treno corazzato."disse Nagat "Con cannoni anti-gigante,nuove armi dell'alleanza.

4 in totale,montati davanti e dietro.

Se spara un proiettile perforante,calibro 100,può uccidere un gigante con un solo colpo.

Persino uno dei nove."

"Tuttavia...i nostri giganti sono entrambi molto agili..."disse Colt "Centrare la loro nuca non sarà affatt-"

"E se invece la colpissero?"disse Nagat.

"..."disse Colt "Pederemmo...il potere di un gigante e un guerriero.

Nulla ci garantisce che riusciremo a recuperare quel gigante."

"Già."disse Nagat "Esatto,proprio come abbiamo perso sia il gigante colossale,sia il gigante femmina,nel piano per la riconquista del primordiale,cominciato nove anni,e conclusosi a favore dei nostri nemici."

Il treno si stava muovendo.

"Ne è risultata una tremenda diminuzione della forza militare Marlei,che ha innescato l'inizio di questa guerra...e il rinvio dei progetti per l'isola paradisiaca."disse Nagat "Cos'è che rende Marlei,la nostra madrepatria,una superpotenza?"

"Il potere dei giganti."disse Colt.

"Esatto,se ne perdessimo degli altri non potremmo più preservare questa nazione."disse Nagat "Non possiamo fare a meno del potere dei giganti.

Non abbiamo alternative!

Combattenti!

Veloci,preparatevi per l'assalto!"

"Eh?"disse il soldato accanto.

"CAPITANI MAGAT…!"disse Colt "QUESTO È!"

"Cosa c'è?"disse Magat "Eldiani…

Non siete forse combattenti che hanno giurato fedeltà a Marlei?"

Nel terreno c'era una trincea a zig-zag con dentro molti soldati.

"Non è questa l'occasione per rendere onore alla nostra madrepatria?"disse Nagat"E toccherà a voi 800 eldiani qui presenti.

Voi candidati guerrieri aspetterete qui.

Con l'unità di 800 combattenti alla carica,possiamo distruggere la ferrovia,ce la dobbiamo fare per forza!

Fintanto che ci saranno quei treni corazzati lungo il perimetro della fortezza,i nostri alleati non potranno essere chiamati qui.

Ricordate che un incantesimo viene fatto a quelle armi da uno stregone sconosciuto.

Colt!

Se pensi di ereditare il potere del bestiale,sii pronto ad agire come un capo."

Il treno prese una curva.

"CAPITANO NAGAT!"disse il soldato con il binocolo "IL TRENO STA VENENDO DA QUESTA PARTE!"

"Cosa?!"disse Nagat che prese il binocolo "Devono aver esaurito la pazienza e stanno venendo ad attaccarci qui…

Bene.

Abbiamo la possibilità di distruggere anche il treno."

"Lo faccia fare a me,per favore!"disse Gabi.

Nagat si voltò e lei gli mostrò la dinamite "Io ,da sola,sono in grado di rendere quel treno inerme!"

"Ehi..."disse Falco "Gabi..."

"Quanto credi che sia costato al nostro paese il tuo addestramento?"disse Nagat"Mi rifiuto."

"Che io abbia talento a differenza di Falco e degli altri guerrieri è certo."disse Gabi "Non ci saranno in futuro guerrieri capaci come me.

Senza contare che sono davvero carina!

Ma se avrò successo,allora lei non perderà un'intera unità di 800 combattenti."

"E se fallirà?"disse Nagat.

"Allora perderà solo una promettente candidata guerriera e …sette granate."disse Gabi "Me ne faccio una ragione se lei ritiene che io valga più di 800 combattenti messi insieme.

Ma se lei,comandante...vuole sacrificare 800 combattenti per amore nei miei confronti..."

"Ho capito!"disse Nagat "Vai!"

"No..."disse Falco "Gabi..."

"Proverò ad essere una guerriera degna di ereditare il corazzato!"disse Gabi,che si tolse l'elmetto e poi iniziò a spogliarsi restando con reggiseno e mutande.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Nagat.

"Per avere successo nella missione,chiedo il permesso,solo per questa volta,di togliere la mia fascia."disse Gabi,mentre falco si voltò imbarazzato.

"Si,va bene!"disse Nagat.

Lei saltò fuori dalla trincea.

"GAVI!"disse Falco e lei sorrise.

Il treno stava arrivando sopra l'edificio delle mitragliatrici.

Dentro vi erano due uomini,uno con il fucile l'altro con la mitragliatrice,davanti una fila di sacchi ammassati e sui lati una parete di legno.

"Ehi!"disse quello con il fucile "Sta arrivando qualcuno!

È da sola."

Gabi si avvicinava con le mani alzate e la dinamite legata al piede destro.

"Una donna?"disse quello con la mitragliatrice "Per di più è una ragazzina…

Viene verso d noi facendo segno di sottomissione..."

"Aspettate..."disse l'altro "Potrebbe essere un'eldiana!"

"C'è qualcosa di strano..."disse l'uomo "Ha una catena al piede."

"Le legge internazionale ci vieta di combattere in borghese..."disse Colt.

"Non saremo accusati se i nemici che l'hanno vista non sopravvivranno..."disse Nagat con il binocolo.

"Gavi..."disse Falco "Perché ti sei spinta fin li?"

"È vicina!"disse quello con il fucile "Sicuramente è un'eldiana,spara prima che si trasformi in gigante!"

"Che cazzo dici?"disse l'altro "Devi farlo tu che hai il fucile..."

"Merda!"disse l'altro che puntò il fucile.

Gabi cadde a terra e si tolse la corda dal piede "Non ancora…

Non ancora…

Non-

E…

QUI-

AAA...ADESSOOOO!"

Lei lanciò il candelotto di dinamite sui binari.

"COS…?!"disse quello con la mitragliatrice.

Il candelotto esplose facendo cadere i vagoni sul terreno,schiacciando la trincea e l'edificio che aveva la mitragliatrice.

Gabi corse via.

"C'È L'HA FATTA!"disse il soldato che aveva dato il binocolo a Nagat.

"SBRIGATI,GALLIARD!"disse il comandante.

Una parte dell'edificio con la mitragliatrice era ancora in piedi e quello con il fucile,ferito alla testa,prese la mitragliatrice "Maledetti Marleani,codardi!

È per questo motivo…che non possiamo...LASCIAVI AGIRE COME VI PARE!"

La mitragliatrice aprì il fuoco e Falco saltò fuori dalla trincea e corse"GAVI!"

"NON FARLO,FALCO!"urlò Colt.

Gabi rise e si gettò in un cratere insieme a Falco,mentre la mano di un gigante di sette metri si mise davanti a lei,parando i proiettili.

Aveva delle placche ossee sulle dita nel cui spazio si vedevano dei muscoli.

Si muoveva a quattro zampe,aveva il corpo agile e snello,aveva i capelli lunghi biondi.

Il volto era coperto da tre placche ossee,una per la fronte,una par gli zigomi,il naso e la mandibola e una par la mascella.

La bocca aveva una chiusura dentata e i denti erano tutt'uno con le placche ossee.

Le orbite non erano corazzate e gli occhi erano azzurri.

Aveva anche le dita dei piedi corazzati.

"GALLIARD!"urlò Gabi e poi si accorse che c'era anche Falco.

L'essere spiccò un salto e schiacciò la struttura della mitragliatrice con la mano destra.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"IL POTERE DEI GIGANTI,ORGOGLIO DI MARLEI!"

All'interno dell'aereo c'erano due file di ganci,che tenevano gente in camicia di forze e un uomo riattaccava un telefono "Confermo che il treno corazzato è stato messo fuori uso.

Sappiate che dovrete stare allerta comunque:hanno un'enorme quantità di armi anti-gigante fisse all'interno della fortezza.

Ha iniziò ora la nostra operazione tattica in discesa!

Procederemo come stabilito!"

Zeke guardava dal finestrino del dirigibile.

Aveva i capelli biondi,corti,con la barba,i baffi,gli occhiali e il paracadute sulla schiena,oltre alla divisa e alla fascia.

"Zeke sarà l'arma...è Reiner lo scudo."disse l'uomo.

Gli eldiani nella trinca urlarono e uscirono,mentre il Gigante Mandibola dava un colpo con la mano alla trincea schiacciando molti uomini,poi aprì la bocca,dove c'era una seconda fila di denti appuntiti,collegati alle gengive,e morse il binario,poi tirò verso l'alto e lo distrusse.

Da altre trincee partì il fuoco e caddero delle bombe dal cielo,poi uno degli uomini si accorse di un secondo gigante.

Aveva la pelle squamata,il muso allungato,una placca di metallo sul muso e sulla testa,che lasciava spazio per gli occhi e una struttura sulla schiena che aveva quattro parti a cilindro,con dentro ciascuna un uomo con la mitragliatrice.

Il gigante si muoveva a quattro zampe.

L'essere diede un colpo con il muso alla struttura e la fece volare in aria,mentre le mitragliatrici uccidevano gli uomini.

Gabi si rivestiva nella trincea,mentre Falco trascinava un soldato.

"Che stai facendo Falco!?"disse Gabi.

"NON CI ARRIVI?"disse Falco "QUESTO QUI NON È PIÙ IN GRADO DI COMBATTERE,SARÀ PRIGIONIERO DI GUERRA!"

Falco entro nella trincea "SIAMO ANCORA IN TEMPO PER FERMARE L'EMORRAGIA."

"STRONZATE!"disse il sondato con il binocolo "PERCHÉ UN MARLEIANO COME ME DEVE FARSI SPARARE...LA PRIMA LINEA È PER GLI ELDIANI!"

"UDD!"disse Falco "MI SERVE UN LACCIO E MOSTATICO!"

"Subito!"disse Udd.

"Mocciosi,,,lasciate perdere i nemici."disse il soldato.

"Sarebbe questo il tuo punto di forza?"disse Gabi "Mi hai protetta rispettando la legge internazionale,pensavi che avresti potuto avere il corazzato?

Non penso che ti sia utile in alcun modo."

"Non mi importa."disse Falco.

"Che tipo strano..."disse Gabi.

Il ferito pronunciò delle parole.

"Che sta dicendo?"disse Falco."Udd,traduci!"

"Non toccatemi."disse Udd "Demoni.

Infetti."

Gabi si rimise la fascia.

"...ha detto..."disse Falco.

Il soldato rise a crepapelle.

"Come volge la situazione?"disse Nagat.

"Il danno causato al nemico sembra più che sufficiente."disse Colt "Le truppe di guerrieri stanno evacuando il fronte e dovrebbero riuscire a bloccare la via di fuga nemica.

Dopo di che…

Dipenderà tutto dalle truppe aeree."

"Come previsto."disse Nagat.

Un razzo fu sparato in aria ed esplose.

Il Gigante Mandibola si volto e i soldati si ritirarono.

"RITIRATA!"disse uno dei soldati,mentre tutti si allontanavano portando i feriti"VELOCI!

ALLONTANATEVI DALLA FORTEZZA!

SIAMO IN TRAPPOLA!"

"E così ha iniziò..."disse Gabi.

Dal dirigibile uscirono gli uomini con i ganci con i paracadute.

Zake urlò e i suoi occhi si illuminarono.

Ci furono delle esplosioni e tutti divennero dei giganti.

L'impatto fu sufficiente a distruggere le mura e le costruzioni interne,più alcune zone all'esterno.

I giganti andarono a mangiare i superstiti sulle mura.

"Sono senza alcun dubbio...dei demoni."disse quello che aveva dato il binocolo"Gli antenati di noi marleiani…venivano divorati proprio come loro."

Da parte di voi Eldiani!"

Dei cannoni fecero fuoco e colpirono diversi giganti.

Zeke era su un paracadute mentre Sentry era a mezz'aria.

"La forze delle esplosioni di massa è stata davvero efficace..."disse Zeke "Anche se un sesto di loro è morto a causa della caduta da quest'altezza,molte delle armi anti-gigante sono ancora in funzione."

"28…"disse Sentry "29…

Ho identificato numero e posizione.

Di nuovo delle mura?

...ne ho abbastanza."

Sentry si trasformò nel Gigante Corazzato e si schiantò sulle mura distruggendole.

"Reiner..."disse Gabi "Fa attenzione."

"IL CORAZZATO!"disse un soldato che spostava un cannone sulle mura insieme ad un altro"UCCIDETE IL CORAZZATO!"

Il Gigante corazzato diede una manata lungo il bordo delle mura e distrusse diversi cannoni,poi si riparò da diversi colpi che perforarono sia l'avambraccio sinistro,sia la pancia.

"I proiettili perforanti dell'artiglieria anti-gigante...possono penetrare nella mia corazza..."pensò Sentry.

"Caricato!"disse un saldato accanto ad un cannone.

"SPARA!"urlò un altro.

Il gigante mandibola schiacciò il cannone con la mano,poi spiccò un salto evitando un altro colpo.

"DISCENDENTI DI UNA PUTTANA!"urlò un soldato.

Il Gitante Corazzato prese un torretta di metallo e la usò per spazzare via i restanti cannoni sulle mura.

In cielo si aprì un portale con i bordi neri,composti da energia semi liquida,e dentro era verde.

Dal portale apparve Hela,la dea dell'oltretomba negativo dei vichinghi.

Aveva le orbite nere,con due linee verticali che scendevano fino ai lati della bocca,gli occhi avevano le pupille molto chiare,i capelli neri,lunghi,tirati all'indietro,lisci e lunghi.

Aveva due piccole linee nere verticali sul mento.

Ai alti delle orbite c'erano delle placche d'osso,con una punta che andava verso l'esterno,che arrivavano fino all'inizio dei capelli sui lati lasciando libera la fronte e andava verso il basso fino ad arrivare sotto le orecchie.

Aveva anche una punta che andava verso l'interno,passando sugli zigomi e un altra punta,più corta,che passava sopra la parte più esterna delle sopracciglia.

All'altezza degli occhi si ramificava,dalla placca,una protuberanza d'osso,più lunga delle spalle, che aveva la parte finale piegata verso l'alto ad uncino,sopra vi erano due placche per lato,che andava prima verso l'esterno e in alto,poi verso l'alto e l'interno.

All'altezza delle orecchie c'erano due lunghissime protuberanze d'osso che si curvavano lentamente verso l'alto.

Le protuberanze erano formate in parte dalla sostanza nera del portale,infatti alcune parti si disintegravano e si ricomponevano.

Addosso aveva un vestito verde smeraldo,spento,molto aderente che copriva tutto il corpo dall'inizio del collo in poi.

Al centro del collo c'era una linea grigia verticale,che poi si apriva in due linee orizzontali alla base del collo,che si riunivano prima del seno.

Sotto il seno c'era un'altra linea grigia verticale,con dei cerchi verdi al centro,da cui partivano tre linee per lato che andavano inizialmente verso il basso,poi verso l'alto,formando una punta e infine andavano dritte.

Sui lati,all'altezza della vita,c'erano due linee bianca curve che formavano una semi circonferenza ai lati.

Dall'ultima delle linee a zig-zag partivano delle linee grige che percorrevano le gambe al centro e da cui partivano molte linee che andavano prima verso il basso e poi verso l'alto,girando intorno alla gamba.

Sulle spalle aveva due placche verdi lucide che arrivavano ai lati della mascella,ma lasciavano scoperto il centro del collo e da esse partiva un mantello nero,che arrivava fino a terra,strappato e pieno di buchi.

Dalla parte bassa del mantello partivano delle scintille.

Hela allungò le mani in avanti e da lei si materializzarono centinai di spade e lance nere che trafissero tutti gli uomini presenti.

"Hela è arrivata."disse Zak che era sul paracadute "L'occupazione è già finita…?

È la nostra sconfitta che ha causato questa guerra,Reiner."

Zake si trasformò nel Gigante Bestia e atterrò "E non c'è nulla di buono in questa cosa chiamata guerra."

Il Gigante Bestia prese decine di grossi razzi esplosivi e li scagliò contro la flotta nella baia.

"Finalmente."disse Falco.

"La guerra è finita."disse Gabi.

La flotta fece fuoco prima di venire distrutta dai proiettili esplosivi.

Il Gigante Corazzato si mise davanti all'altro e venne tagliato in due da un'esplosione.

"Non può essere..."disse Gabi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Cosa penseranno Falco e gli altri delle gravissime ferite subite dal corazzato!?"

La flotta era distrutta in mare.

Poco oltre vi era una cittadina araba,costruita a strati su una collina,che aveva le case distrutte.

Dentro una di queste vi era un lungo tavolo con seduti ad esso:Zeke,Hela,Apocalisse,the Other,Ego,Kaecilius e Ares.

Apocallisse aveva la pelle grigia,con le labbra blu scuro,da cui partivano delle placche di metallo dello stesso colore,che dall'estremità delle bocca,andavano il alto,passavano sugli zigomi e poi si attaccavano alla placca blu scuro che copriva la testa calva.

La fronte era scoperta solo poco sopra gli occhi.

La placca sulla testa aveva una parte appuntita proprio dopo l'attaccatura del naso,anche se era completamente fusa con la pelle.

La placca era formata da tante placche più piccole e irregolari.

Aveva dei tre tubi che partendo da ciascun orecchio,coperto dalla placca blu arrivavano alla base del collo.

Aveva una grossa placca di metallo blu che copriva il petto,le spalle e la base del collo.

La parte di questa placca dietro la testa raggiungeva la nuca,quella più bassa invece era sotto l'attaccatura del collo.

Le braccia erano grige e c'era un tubo che era attorcigliato come un serpente.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da una placca viola con,sulla parte più esterna un'altra placca,con una punta diretta verso l'alto nella parte iniziale e con linee bianche.

Le mani erano grige.

La pancia aveva una placa di metallo piena di linee intrecciate.

C'erano tre placche sulla vita che puntavano in basso,una davanti e due sui lati,poi da esse scendeva un tessuto nero,sulla parte posteriore che arrivava a metà degli avambracci.

Le gambe e i piedi erano coperti dalla corazza.

Other aveva un cappuccio nero,con le estremità gialle,che copriva la testa e due fasce nere,una verso sinistra,l'altra verso destra,gli coprivano la parte superiore del viso,lasciando scoperta la bocca e ai lati del mento c'erano due punte che andavano verso il basso.

La parte interna del cappuccio era viola.

La pelle era bianca,pallida.

La parte centrale del petto e l'inizio della pancia erano scoperti,con i muscoli scolpiti e all'inizio del petto,al centro,c'erano due cerchio viola.

Aveva una placca nera,con i bordi d'oro,che copriva la zona tra le spalle e il collo,poi una seconda placca sulle spalle.

Indossava un abito lungo,nero che arrivava fino a terra,le braccia erano coperte fino all'avambraccio che invece era scoperto.

La parte iniziale della mano,sul dorso,aveva una placca d'oro a rombo e aveva due pollici.

Sotto la parte bassa del petto c'era una placca d'oro al centro,poi sotto c'era un cerchio nero.

L'abito nero aveva una placca allungata verso il basso,sul davanti, dalla vita in giù,con la punta piatta e con i bordi d'oro,e altre due placche ai lati.

Dai gomiti scendevano giù due lunghi tessuti.

Ego era un uomo con capelli neri,a mezzo collo,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa,con barba e baffi.

La parte centrale del collo e del petto era coperta da un vestito fatto da una serie di linee rosse,che erano intrecciate le une sulle altre e lo stesso valeva per i lati de petto e le placche sulle spalle.

Dai lati del collo,partiva una corazza verde,fatta di filamenti verdi che andavano verso i lati,ed erano collegate a delle linee curve che passavano sopra le spalle e da cui pendeva il lungo mantello rosso che si fermava all'altezza delle ginocchia sui lati e arrivava a terra sul retro.

Dalle placche rosse sulle spalle usciva un vestito bianco,con maniche estremamente larghe,che arrivavano al gomito e l'avambraccio era coperto da dei nastri verdi e rossi che si alternavano,fino ai polsi.

La parte centrale del petto aveva una placca a cupola,con delle linee verdi che andavano verso l'alto e verso l'esterno su uno sfondo rosso,sui lai della pancia c'erano due placca verdi,mentre il centro era rosso,

All'altezza della vita c'era un tessuto verde che andava verso il basso,aveva pantaloni bianchi,poi c'erano delle placche verdi,con la parte sul ginocchio rossa,con linee verdi e dei saldali,simili a quelli dell'antica Grecia.

Kaecilius aveva il volto scheletrico,gli occhi rossi,scavati nelle orbite,la parte centrale del volto giallo chiaro,la parte superiore della testa aveva delle punte rocciose ed aveva una fiamma che gli usciva dal cranio,le labbra erano nere,le guance erano nere,con gli zigomi rossi,il collo era rosso nella parte iniziale,poi diventava giallo,con delle macchie nere,poi il petto diventava nero,come anche la pancia,che era marrone al centro,aveva delle punte sulle spalle,rivolte verso l'interno,che erano rosse alla base e grige alla fine,poi il bicipite diventava marrone,con linee rosse occasionali e macchie grige all'inizio,la mano era magra,con unghie nere,ricurve,appuntite e lunghe,

All'altezza della vita aveva un tessuto rosso,che andava verso il basso e arrivava a terra.

Ares aveva il volto nell'oscurità perenne,con gli occhi rossi visibili,

Aveva un elmo intorno alla testa,che era un cranio di un essere demoniaco,con i denti superiori,poco sopra gli occhi e la mascella all'altezza del mento.

Il teschio aveva il muso allungato e le corna ai lati.

Indossava una corazza di metallo sul petto e la pancia,aveva una placca su entrambe le spalle,sulla spalla sinistra c'era anche una pelliccia,poi il bicipite era scoperto e c'era una placca si metallo sul bicipite con una punta verso l'esterno.

All'altezza della pancia c'era una fascia gialla,poi un gonnellino romano antico,delle placche sulla parte esterna delle gambe,che arrivavano fino a poco sopra il ginocchio e poi un'altra placca sui bicipiti.

I piedi erano scoperti.

Apocalisse prese un giornale ed iniziò a leggere "In seguito alla distruzione della flotta dell'alleanza,Marlei e l'alleanza meridionale hanno stretto un patto di pace.

La guerra che andava avanti da 4 anni si è conclusa col trionfo di Marlei.

Ciò non di meno era noto che l'era del dominio dei giganti sul mondo stesse finendo.

Ed era necessario che Marlei ottenesse il potere del gigante primordiale.

Dopo aver sprecato ben 4 anni nella guerra per l'indipendenza della penisola la flotta nemica e due dei giganti,forza principale di Marlei,in meno di un attimo hanno commesso l'errore di attaccarsi a vicenda."

Apocalisse parlò a Zeke "Anche se seri riuscito,in un modo o nell'altro,ad affondare la flotta dell'alleanza...è stato solo perché il corazzato si è esposto per te...Zeke."

Apocalisse prese il giornale "L'intelletto umano si è spinto fino a ridurre in mille pezzi la corazza di Marlei.

Lo riportano tutte le nazioni,lodando l'alleanza meridionale."

Apocalisse posò il giornale "E tu questo lo chiami trionfo?

Marlei dovrebbe essere una delle maggiori potenze!

Ares,che può significare tutto ciò?"

"En Sa Bah Nur...significa che quel giorno è infine arrivato."disse Ares "Il giorno in cui i mortali hanno superato il potere dei giganti.

E siamo ben lungi dall'individuare lo stregone che incanta le armi dei nemici,rendendole letali ai giganti.

Innanzitutto,per quanto riguarda la battaglia navale che ha occupato buona parte di questa guerra,i loro guerrieri non hanno avuto modo di intervenire.

Se paragonassimo solamente la potenza bellicosa delle due flotte,le navi da guerra dell'avanguardia dell'Alleanza contro la flotta Marlei che può contare solo su un equipaggiamento datato,fatto con scarsi investimenti…"

"...la loro flotta era stata schierata alla rinfusa."disse Kaecilius "Vuoi forse dire che è questo che li ha portati a un simile risultato,Ares?"

"Non è questo il fulcro del problema."disse Ares."Per ogni cosa,si sono affidati fin troppo al potere dei giganti e ora ne pagano le conseguenze.

Questo spiega tutto.

Mentre portano avanti la loro espansione coloniale ,confidando eccessivamente nel potere dei giganti,varie nazioni hanno incentrato le loro forze sullo sviluppo delle armi atte a contrastare questo steso potere.

E ora si trovano di fronte a questo risultato.

Nonostante ciò,posso dire di essere fiero del fatto che,per adesso,i loro guerrieri sono impareggiabili per quanto riguarda le loro battaglie sulla terraferma.

Tuttavia...di questo passo,se lo sviluppo degli aerei andrà avanti,ci saranno bombe anche a centinaia di chilometri.

E si dice che cadranno incessantemente come pioggia."

Tutti guardarono il cielo dal soffitto squarciato.

"Allora la battaglia si sposterà sul capo aereo...e i giganti di Pallas non potranno far altro che guardare verso il cielo."disse Hela.

"Non c'era un gigante con le ali…?"disse Apocalisse.

"En Sa Bah Nur..."disse Kaecilius "In altre parole per Marlei,la forza dei giganti..."

"Ho capito."disse Apocalisse "In breve tempo perderanno la loro supremazia in guerra.

L'eroica nazione Marlei,che n tempo aveva abbattuto l'Eldia,ormai non conta più nulla per noi…"

Zeke si voltò "Col dovuto rispetto...chiedo che mi venga dato il permesso di fare una proposta."

"Zake,ragazzo prodigio."disse Apocalisse "Parla."

"Questo è il momento giusto per ricominciare l'operazione militare nell'isola paradisiaca."disse Zeke "Dobbiamo riconquistare il potere del gigante primordiale."

"Ehi...ma hai seguito il nostro discorso?"disse Ares "Non ci sarà un futuro per Marlei se continuerete a fare affidamento sul potere dei giganti!"

"Si."disse lui "Come dite,dio della guerra.

D'ora in avanti Marlei dovrà concentrarsi sullo sviluppo delle armi convenzionali.

Pensate davvero che le nazioni che vogliono vendicarsi aspetteranno in silenzio...mentre Marlei sviluppa tecnologie all'avanguardia.

Ora abbiamo bisogno di guadagnare tempo per organizzare i nostri armamenti.

E per fare ciò,dobbiamo vedere al più presto il titolo:"Marlei ha occupato l'isola paradisiaca e ottenuto i poteri di tutti i giganti!"sui giornali.

"Il tuo "mandato"finirà tra poco meno di un anno..."disse Apocalisse.

"Già… e non so se Colt riuscirà ad ereditare totalmente le capacità del mio bestiale."disse Zeke.

"..."disse Apocalisse "Capisco.

Vuoi usare l'anno di potere che ti resta per portare a termine la tua vendetta per quanto accaduto 4 anni fa."

"È questo il mio scopo."disse Zeke "Mio padre ha portato avanti un atto prodigioso,ma è ora che qualcuno metta fine ai suoi piani ripugnanti.

E solo io,che un tempo sono stato suo figlio,posso farlo."

"Ragazzo prodigio,la lealtà che hai dimostrato vendendo i tuoi genitori...non è mai stata messa in dubbio."disse Apocalisse "Terrò in considerazione la tua proposta."

Apocalisse si rivolse a the Other "Per quanto riguarda i vostri piani?

Ci sono degli sviluppi?"

"Il Tesserct si è ridestato."disse the Other "Si trova all'interno delle mura sull'isola paradisiaca.

Vorrebbero avere il suo potere,ma il nostro alleato conosce il suo funzionamento come nessuno."

"Alleato sconfitto."disse Apocalisse "Loki è stato imprigionato ad Asgard."

"Momentaneamente."disse the Other "Egli è pronto per governare e seguiranno i nostri Chitauri.

La nostra forza."

"E le forze all'interno dell'isola?"disse Kaecilius "Mi sembra che se la cavino bene."

"Gli umani?"disse the Other "Cosa possono fare,se non bruciare?"

"Vedremo."disse Kaecilius.

Nello spazio c'era una zona piena di grossi asteroidi e ce n'era uno con la parte centrale scavata e con il pavimento piatto.

La parte intorno aveva delle punte verso l'alto e dalla base partivano degli scalini di metallo che emanavano luce blu ed erano staccati gli uni dagli altri.

The Other era in ginocchio con davanti un trono voltato di spalle.

Il trono era di roccia,aveva uno schienale molto alto,con la parte finale piatta,poi diverse punte e diversi gradini.

Lo schienale era inciso di simboli.

Sul trono c'era Thanos.

Era alto tre metri metri,con una muscolatura massiccia.

Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.

Gli occhi dell'essere erano azzurri.

Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.

L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.

Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che ,nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto e percorrevano la testa poco sopra la nuca,restando attaccate all'elmetto.

L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.

La parte che copriva le tempie era blu,poi c'era una parte d'oro sotto,che scendeva in basso e prendeva tutta la parte inferiore dell'elmo,formando una specie di "L"d'oro,con pochi spazi blu.

Il collo era scoperto,la parte iniziale del petto aveva una placca d'oro circolare,che finiva a metà pettorali e le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro curva,con una linea in mezzo.

La parte centrale della placca sul petto era aperta fino alla fine della placca d'oro e sotto si vedeva una tuta aderente blu scuro,che continuava sulla pancia,tuttavia c'erano due placche d'oro sulla parte bassa e laterale dei pettorali,più una linea d'oro verticale che dal petto arrivava all'altezza dell'ombelico.

I fianchi erano coperti da placca d'oro,poi c'era una cintura d'oro,con un panno blu sul davanti,con la parte centrale grigia,con linee nere,prima orizzontali,poi oblique.

I bicipiti erano scoperti,poi gli avambracci erano coperti da una placca d'oro che lasciava scoperte le mani viola.

La parte laterale dell'inizio delle gambe era viola,poi c'era la tuta blu e,dalle ginocchia in poi,gli stivali d'oro.

Davanti a lui c'era un portale aperto su un'altra dimensione.

Dentro vi era Lady Morte,la personificazione dell'entità astratta Morte.

Aveva un velo nero che copriva la testa e il corpo,ornato di stelle, che era molto più largo del corpo.

Della testa era definibile solo la parte frontale del volto,fino agli zigomi,mentre le guance non erano visibili.

Il viso era bianco pallido,gli occhi erano due orbite,nere e vuote,la bocca era umana,ma dopo c'era solo il nero,con quelli che sembravano essere denti scheletrici di una mascella invisibile.

Il mento era visibile.

Sulla fronte c'era un triangolo,con i lati neri e l'interno bianco,con una linea al centro della base che andava dritta in basso,terminando con un cerchietto bianco,poco prima dell'inizio del naso.

Il corpo era vagamente distinguibile.

Si riusciva a vedere parte del collo,delle spalle,le braccia erano per lo più nere,ma da metà avambraccio in poi erano bianche e umane,la pancia ed il petto erano quasi del tutto perse nel mare di stelle e di nere e lunghe erano visibili.

Dietro di lei vi era una dimensione che in alto aveva colori chiari,poi si alternavano colori viola,azzurro,verde,viola,verde smeraldo,blu,azzurro,viola,giallo,verde e nero in basso.

C'erano linee di energia bianca,curva che erano dietro di lei e di tanto in tanto cambiavano colore.

Il portale si chiuse.

Zeke era sul tesso di una delle case distrutte e parlava con Colt.

"Mi dispiace Colt."disse Zeke "Ti ho usato come scusa."

"...No."disse Colt "È stato fantastico!

Un eldiano è riuscito a far approvare la sua idea da un ammiraglio marleiano!

È stato un onore per me avere avuto una parte in tutto ciò!

…E poi,in realtà,è proprio come hai detto tu…

Io...non sono in grado di sostituire l'attuale Gigante Bestiale.

...Zeke,tu sei speciale.

I tuoi simili a cui viene iniettato il tuo liquido cerebrospinale,si trasformano in giganti al tuo grido e ti obbediscono.

Se c'è la Luna,possono muoversi di notte!

Gli altri giganti bestiali non possedevano questa tua capacità…

Ho sentito dire che sei proprio come il gigante primordiale."

Zeke non rispose.

"Zeke,perché sei così speciale!?"disse Colt "Non discendi nemmeno dalla stirpe reale!"

Zeke fumò il sigaro appoggiato al cornicione del tetto,come l'altro.

"Chissà..."disse Zeke "Sembra che anche quelli dell'accademia scientifica sui giganti abbiano gettato la spugna.

Non riusciranno a capirlo fino alla mia morte...

Ah…

Forse tu mi scoprirai ereditanti i miei ricordo e…

Il mio segreto..."

"Un..."disse Colt "...segreto?"

"Ho un modo particolare di pulirmi il culo."disse Zeke "Per favore non farne parola con nessuno."

"No,dovete dirmi tutto!"disse Nagath "Voglio che mi facciate rapporto persino sui peli che avete sul culo.

Ad un eldiano serve forse privacy?"

"CAPITANO!"disse Zeke "NO,NON CI SERVE!"

Nagath si accese una sigaretta "Una conversazione privata…

Continuate pure."

"È interessato ai culi eldiani?"disse Zeke.

"Pfft."disse Nagath "All'assemblea di poco fa sei intervenuto abilmente,Zeke.

Ti tengo d'occhio da oltre 20 anni,ma…

Sei rimasto lo stesso moccioso."

"Ma no..."disse Zeke "Mi sta sopravvalutando,capitano..."

"Ho sentito che riuscirai a far cadere l'isola paradisiaca entro un anno."disse Nagath.

"Ho solo un anno di poteri."disse Zeke.

"In questi 3 anni nessuna nave della flotta esplorativa ha mai fatto ritorno."disse Nagath "In 3 anni,32 cacciatorpedineri...sono spariti nell'isola.

Zeke…

Tu cosa ne pensi?"

"Io credo siano 4 i giganti che costituiscono la forza dell'isola paradisiaca."disse Zeke "Il Gigante Primordiale,il Gigante Colossale,il Gigante Femmina e il Gigante che Avanza.

Dal mio punto di vista è possibile che sia il Primordiale,sia il Gigante che Avanza siano rinchiusi nel corpo di Clark Kent.

Il Gigante Colossale e il Gigante Femmina sono da considerare dispersi al momento.

Se fossero morti entrambi,allora sarebbero nati nuovi bambini con quei poteri,ma non ne sono stati identificati su questo continente.

Di conseguenza aumentano le possibilità che i 4 giganti siano operativi sull'isola."

"Stai dicendo che quelli la potrebbero avere ereditato il potere dei giganti?"disse Colt "Ma nel suo rapporto,Reiner non ha rilevato la presenza di una simile tecnologia."

"Reiner ha forse visto l'isola nella sua interezza?"disse Zeke "Se ci basiamo sulle probabilità possiamo dire qualsiasi cosa.

Tutto ha avuto inizio 22 anni fa quanto l'ultimo superstite dell'esercito rivoluzionario,il Gufo,ha spedito Jonathan Kent e il gigante che avanza nell'isola sotto copertura.

E le fiamme della loro scintilla hanno finito per sparpagliarsi sull'intera isola.

La famiglia reale Fritz ha cambiato il proprio nome in Reiss,e pare abbia mantenuto la linea della non violenza,ma la figlia del re è stata divorata dal gigante che avanza,venendo privata di tutto il suo potere.

Capitano...questo è ciò che penso:se le navi dell'esercito non sono riuscine a fuggire e...se tutte e 32 sono state affondate…allora è difficile pensare che questa possa essere opera di un solo gigante.

Saranno più di due compreso quello di Clark Kent...i giganti che hanno chiuso la via alle navi della flotta esplorativa."

"La penso allo stesso modo."disse Nagat "E per attaccare l'isola bisogna dare maggiore supporto alle navi da guerra."

"Si,ma...sopratutto,la minaccia nemica non è costituita solo dai giganti."disse Zeke "Il fatto è che ci sono esseri di immenso potere su quell'isola,alcuni provenienti dallo spazio,altri mutati geneticamente,altri ancora collegati al misticismo e anche quelli normali ora sono pericolosi.

Quei tizi sono agganciati ad un marchingegno,il loro equipaggiamento consiste in spade ed esplosivi da usare con entrambe le mani e se ne svolazzano in giro.

Sono armi create con lo scopo di uccidere i giganti e poi potrebbero aver messo le mani sulla tecnologia del re.

Hanno uno stregone molto potente e chissà che non sia lui ad aver fatto questo alle armi dei nostri nemici.

Il mio errore è stato quello di sottovalutare quelle armi.

Inoltre la stirpe che si credeva fosse solo una leggenda tramandata nella famiglia reale...è molto reale.

Due collegati alla famiglia Romanoff,di cui uno è un mutante.

Ce ne sono almeno 2.

...E onestamente,non vorrei più rivedere quel tizio."

Reiner dormiva in una stanza,con un letto e un tavolino accanto.

Nel sogno vedeva la nuca del gigante colossale squarciata,poi vide Wolverine volare giù dalle mura con gli artigli sfoderati e infine Natasha che stava per scagliare un'asta esplosiva.

Rainer non aveva più il costume,ma una camicia chiara.

Accanto a lui c'era un giovane in uniforme con i capelli biondi tirati indietro e corti.

Reiner si svegliò e allungò la mano sinistra verso il soffitto "ASPETT..."

"Mi sembrava che stessi facendo un bel sogno..."disse l'altro che beveva da un bicchiere.

Perciò non ti ho svegliato."

"..."disse Reiner "Non ti ho ancora ringraziato.

Galliard...mi hai salvato."

"Non serve che ringrazi."disse Galliard "Non è per te che sono sono accorso.

Ho voluto salvare la nostra madrepatra dal disastro che sarebbe successo se avessi perso.

Tanto per cominciare,se fossi stato scelto io per la spedizione militare verso l'isola paradisiaca di 9 anni fa…

Se solo avessi ereditato io il corazzato…

Non sarebbe andata così.

Mio fratello,per proteggere te...non sarebbe stato divorato da un gigante nella zona.

"Hai visto i ricordi di Marcel?"disse Reiner.

"Purtroppo no."disse Galliard "Non ho ancora visto il modo in cui sei fuggito,dimenticandoti dei poteri che hai,lasciando indietro il mio fratellino.

Tuttavia...qualcosa ho capito di Ymir,la ragazza che mi ha preceduto.

Ero presente quando le è stato tolto il potere."

FLASHBACK

Ymir era sulla cima di una colonna di pietre,con una scalinata che conduceva alla cima ed era incatenata a due lunghe catene che arrivavano fino ai muri.

Le pareti erano di mattoni.

FINE FLASHBACL

"Non so che fine abbia fatto,ma provo pena per quella ragazza a cui è stato affidato un nome fin troppo grande."disse Galliard "Anche la restituzione della Ganascia di mio fratello è avvenuta per volontà di quella ragazza,vero?"

"È così."disse Reiner.

"Ma allora,che cosa hai fatto su quell'isola...oltre a farti salvare dagli altri?"disse Galliard.

"..."disse Reiner "Già…

Ti ho visto attraverso i ricordi di quella ragazza,ma...spiegami:facevi la parte di uno su cui si ci poteva contare molto.

Sembrava proprio che stessi emulando mio fratello."

"Esatto,Galliard."disse Reiner "Ciò che hai detto è assolutamente vero."

"Ah…!?"disse Galliard.

"Galliard ,porcello!"disse una ragazza con i capelli neri,lisci,lunghi,una divisa militare e la fascia e delle stampelle "Non dare fastidio a chi è rimasto compito da bombardamento navale."

"Credevo di averti già detto di non chiamarmi così,Pieck..."disse Galliard.

Lei chiuse la porta.

"Va tutto bene?"disse Reiner.

"È che sono appena tornata umana per la prima volta dopo due mesi..."disse Pieck"Ogni volta finisco per dimenticare come camminare su due piedi…

Ma passando ad altro,Reiner,visto che ti sei risvegliato,perché non vai a far rivedere la tua faccia a Gabi e agli altri?

Erano tremendamente preoccupati."

"Lo farò!"disse Reiner che si alzò mentre Pieck si mise sul suo letto e si sdraiò "Ah…

Che stanchezza..."

Galliard bevve "Mi sento come se fosse passata una vita dal nostro ultimo incontro..."

"Eh?"disse lei "Ma se siamo rimasti sempre insieme sul campo di battaglia."

"Beh ecco...ora abbiamo un po' di tempo per riposarci."disse Galliard.

"Speriamo..."disse Pieck.

Gaby,Falco,Udd e la ragazza bionda erano su un molo.

Gaby era seduta a terra,Falco e la bionda erano su due casse di legno,mentre Udd era in piedi.

Davanti a loro c'erano delle navi semi affondate.

"Ehi..."disse Udd tirando un sasso"Se i giganti diventeranno inutili in guerra...allora noi guerriglieri...gli eldiani che fine faranno?"

"Un vecchietto nel quartiere..."disse la bionda.

"Eh?"disse Udd.

"Dice che l'acqua marina è salata perché spesso piscia in mare."disse la bionda.

"Braun starà sicuramente bene."disse Falco "È sopravvissuto anche alla decapitazione…

E questa volta...pare che sia stato martoriato su tutto il resto del corpo,ma...ora sta bene."

"Lo so..."disse Gabi.

"Ah?"disse Falco "Quelli sono..."

Falco vide una serie di uomini in catene con abiti scuri chiari.

"Credo che stiano trasportando i soldati nemici che hanno subito traumi psicologici..."disse Udd"Probabilmente…

Sono soldati che sono riusciti a sopravvivere all'assalto dei giganti puri,senza essere divorati…

Una volta ritornati al loro paese d'origine,verrebbero usati come prove per denunciare al mondo la crudeltà dell'arma dei giganti.

E così la situazione degli eldiani non farebbe che peggiorare!

Tutto il mondo vuole sterminare il popolo di Ymir..."

Udd diede un calcio ad una grossa bitta "MERDA!

MERDA!"

"Non danneggiare i monumenti pubblici,Udd!"disse Reiner.

"AH!"disse Gaby che si alzò e li abbracciò "REINER!

PUOI GIÀ CAMMINARE!?"

"Vi siete salvati tutti?"disse Reiner che fece una carezza sulla testa di tutti"Gabi."

"Si!"disse lei.

"Udd."disse Reiner.

"Beh..."disse Udd.

"Sophia."disse Reiner.

"Al solito."disse Sofia.

"Falco."disse Reiner.

"...salve."disse Falco.

"EHI..."disse Gabi al settimo cielo "HAI SAPUTO?

RITORNEREMO AL QUARTIER GENERALE DI LIBERIO!"

"Gabi,sta urlando!"disse Reiner.

"EHI MA È PERCHÉ SONO TROPPO ENTUSIASTA DI POTER TORNARE!"disse Gabi che lo prese per mano "FACCIAMO UN GIRO PER LA CITTÀ,INTANTO?

UN'OPPORTUNITÀ CHE NON CAPITA QUASI MAI!"

"Braun,non sarebbe meglio se riposassi?"disse Falco e Reiner gli toccò la testa.

"Non ti preoccupare,sto bene."disse Reiner.

"FALCO,PERCHÉ NON TE NE TORNI A DORMIRE TU?!"disse Gaby che tirava la mano di Reiner.

"No,vengo anch'io!"disse Falco.

"Aspetta,Gabi."disse Udd "Il capitano Nagat ha detto che i ragazzini non dovrebbero andare da quella parte..."

"Però io non vedo il capitano nella zona in cui voglio andare!"disse Gabi.

Per un istante Reiner ebbe un Flashback di Annie,Bertold,Galliard e suo fratello,nel momento in cui guardava i ragazzi.

"Aspettate."disse Reiner.

"EH?"disse Gabi.

"Siete ancora troppo piccoli per entrare in quei negozi..."disse Reiner "Venite di qua."

Iniziarono a camminare per una città degli anni 20 del novencento.

La notte seguente erano a bordo di un treno con dei vagoni di legno,con due piccole finestrelle sbarrate,una all'inizio e una alla fine.

Intorno al treno c'era un prato e un bosco di pini.

All'interno di un vagone c'erano decine di eldiani,alcuni seduti a terra,altri in piedi.

Tutti guardavano verso un porta con davanti Colt che aveva una bottiglia in mano e aveva vicina Gabi a cui aveva messo la mano destra sulla spalla.

Accanto a lei c'erano Sophia e Udd.

"LA VEDETE TUTTI?"disse Colt "QUESTA È GABI,VALOROSA DEA ELDIANA!

GABI DA SOLA VALE QUANTO 800 SUOI COMMILITONI...HA ASSEMBLATO UNA GRANATA DA SOLA E..."

"EHI,COLT..."disse Gabi "Puzzi di alcol."

"...HA AFFRONTATO CORAGGIOSAMENTE IL TRENO CORAZZATO."urlò Colt "PERCHÉ HAI FATTO QUESTA SCIOCCHEZZA?!

IMBECILLE!

MIEI COMPAGNI,AVETE CAPITO?!

PER QUALI VITE QUEST'IMBECILLE SI È ESPOSTA?!

MI AVETE CAPITO?

SOLO…

SOLO PER VOI ELDIANI E NESSUN'ALTRO!"

In un altro vagone c'erano dei tavoli.

Ad un tavolo c'erano due uomini,'all'altro c'erano Piek e Galliard e ad un altro c'era Zeke,mentre ad un quarto c'era Nagat.

"Capitano...li faccio stare zitti?"disse uno due uomini.

"Per questa sera soltanto...chiudiamo un occhio."disse Nagat.

Tutti nel vagone accanto urlavano "GABI!"

Lei era sulle spalle di falco e aveva i pugni verso l'alto e urlava.

Sul fondo del vagone c'erano Reiner e Falco.

"Si è fatta di nuove prendere in spalla..."disse Falco "Non bisogna fare bere mio fratello…

Pure Gabi si fomenta subito…"

"Tuttavia...ho l'impressione che sarà Gabi a vincere il diritto di ereditare il corazzato."disse Sentry.

"...Già."disse Colt "A te restano solo due anni…

Se la ragazza che adori continuerà ad andare così bene allora…

La sua vita sarà un inferno fino ai 27 anni...sempre che non diventi il bersaglio di un bombardamento navale.

A te…

Va bene così,no?"

Reiner si avvicinò al suo volto e lo guardò furibondo,con gli occhi pieni di luce gialla "Tu...cos'hai appena detto?

Hai forse bestemmiato contro l'onore di poter succedere ai nove giganti?

Dovrò riportare subito le tue parole alle truppe!"

"Eh?"disse Falco spaventato.

"Anche se non ci fossi stato io,qualcuno avrebbe sentito questo tuo tradimento!"disse Sentry "E così…tanto per cominciare a Colt verrebbe revocato il diritto di ereditare il bestiale,tu e i tutti i tuoi familiari verreste aggiunti ai giganti da usare come arma…

E voi traditori della famiglia Grise verreste gettati giù da un mezzo."

"A...ASPETTA,TI PREGO!"disse Falco terrorizzato "Lasciami correggere quanto detto…

Il cadetto guerriero Falco Grise….lui stesso e la sua famiglia,per essere liberati dal sangue della maligna Ymir,offrono questo loro sangue a Marlei!"

"Okay..."disse Reiner "E per quanto riguarda l'onore di succedere a uno dei nove giganti?"

"Desidero ottenere il diritto di dimostrare la mia lealtà verso la mia madre patria,forte dell'onore del prestigio che mi vengono conferiti come cittadino della gloriosa Marlei!"disse Falco.

"Tu..."disse Reiner "Vuoi ereditare il Gigante Corazzato?"

"L'erede del Gigante Corazzato...sarò io."disse Falco.

"Esatto."disse Reiner "Se vuoi proteggere Gabi allora devi per forza superarla."

"Eh?"disse Colt.

"Colt..."disse Reiner "Tu salverai Gabi...da questo nostro oscuro destino."

Il treno continuava nel buio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Il ragazzo si dirigerà al di fuori di questo mondo dominato!"

La mattina dopo Gabi spiccò in salto fuori dal vagone.

"GUARDATECI!"urlò Gabi "SIAMO TORNATI SANI E SALVI!

LA NOSTRA ADORATA CITTÀ!

LIBERIO!"

Le case davanti a loro erano a quattro piani,con il tetto a triangolo,poi c'era un fiume con diversi ponti,altre case dopo e un secondo fiume,perpendicolare al primo,che separava una zona industriale.

"SIAMO A CASAAAAA!"urlò Gabi.

Colt aveva messo il braccio intorno alle spalle di Galliard e barcollava.

"GABI...TI HO DETTO DI NON URLARE COSÌ."disse Colt.

"Sai di non reggere l'alcol,ma ti sei comunque fatto prendere dal momento...è colpa tua."disse Galliard.

"Chi è che ha fatto bere alcolici a mio fratello?"disse Falco.

"E solo che...Colt ha fatto una faccia che sembrava dire che ne aveva bisogno."disse Piek.

"La dolce Piek gli ha dato tutta la sia compassione e lui ha risposto vomitando ovunque,è riprovevole!"disse Zeke.

"Avrei dovuto farli tacere ieri notte..."disse Nagat.

"Smettila!"disse Reiner a Gabi.

Falco lo guardava "Il vice comandante…

Si è fatto carico della responsabilità per il fallimento dell'operazione militare sull'isola paradisiaca avvenuto 4 anni fa,rischiando di perdere il Titano Corazzato…

Tuttavia…dopo gli innumerevoli successi militari ottenuti,rischiando anche di perdere la vita,è riuscito a provare ancora una volta a provare la sua lealtà verso Marlei,mettendo definitivamente a tacere le voci sulla deprivazione del suo potere.

Già...la sua devozione verso Marlei è sempre stata maggiore rispetto a quella degli altri guerrieri…

Questa è la peculiarità del vice comandante Braun."

Reiner lo guardò e Falcò si girò.

Gabi notò questo fatto.

Falco cominciò a pensare mentre camminava "Ma allora chi era il vice comandante della scorsa notte?

Io...salvare Gabi?

Lui stesso ha iniziato a farmi quel discorso,correndo un rischio enorme.

Se...Braun la pensasse come me…

Se volesse salvare gli eldiani dalla guerra..."

Falco si voltò e vide il volto di Gabi.

"Cosa stai complottando?"disse Gabi.

"Ahh!"disse Falco,spaventato.

"È da un po' che lanci occhiate furtive dalla nostra parte,mi da fastidio!"disse Gabi "Che c'è?!

Siccome sospetto un tradimento,dovrò fare rapporto!"

"Ah?!"disse Falco "Tu!

Di chi credi sia la colp-"

"...di chi è la colpa?"disse Gabi.

"Gabi,è a causa tua!"disse Rener.

"Sei diventata una seduttrice!"disse Udd,mentre Sophia rideva.

"AHHH?!"disse Gabi "CHE VOLETE INSINUARE?!

EHI,VOGLIO SAPERLO!"

Camminarono in silenzio per le strade della città e tutti li guardarono,anche dalle finestre,poi arrivarono davanti ad un enorme muro di cemento,con un cancello di ferro e delle guardie.

Dietro c'erano delle case,con una folla di persone dall'altra parte.

In testa al gruppo di soldati c'erano Zeke,Reiner,Colt,Falco,Udd,Sophia,Gabi,Pieck e Galliard.

Zeke raggiunse i nonni "Nonno.

Nonnina."

La nonna lo abbracciò.

"Sono tornato."disse Zeke.

"Zeke..."disse il nonno "Hai portato a termine la tua missione splendidamente..."

"No,non ancora."disse Zeke.

La madre ed il padre di Falco raggiunsero lui e il fratello.

"COL!"disse il padre.

"FALCO!"disse la madre.

"STATE ENTRAMBI BENE?!"disse la madre.

"COLT!?"disse il padre "COSA C'È CHE NON VA,COLT?

SEI PALLIDO!"

"AH!"disse Gabi "ECCOLI!

PAPÀ!

MAMMA!"

Gabi andò ad abbracciarli.

"Gabi..."disse la madre "Abbiamo saputo...che hai combattuto egregiamente per Eldia."

"Già..."disse Gabi "Anche se è stato un po' pericoloso..."

"Tuttavia quel tuo coraggio ha salvato molti dei tuoi compatrioti."disse il padre il lacrime.

"Si una figlia che mi rende orgogliosa..."disse la madre "Diventerai sicuramente la guerriera più lodevole di tutti!"

"Si!"disse lei che li abbracciava con gli occhi chiusi e sorrideva "Ce la metterò tutta."

"Reiner..."disse una donna con il velo in testa,come tutte le altre.

"Mamma."disse Reiner voltandosi e vedendo anche il padre,la zia e un altro giovane.

"Sembri esausto."disse lei "Vai a riposarti a casa."

"Hai ragione,farò come dici."disse Reiner.

"ZIA KARINA!"disse Gabi salutandola.

"Gabi,oggi daremo una festa a casa nostra."disse Karina.

"EVVIVA!"disse Gabi.

Falco vide una serie di uomini che camminavano in fila.

Avevano le stessa divisa degli eldiani,con la fascia ed erano feriti.

"Da questa parte!"disse quello che li guidava "Accidenti,camminate dritto,su!"

Il secondo della fila,aveva un cappotto lungo sull'uniforme e camminava con le stampelle,poiché non aveva la gamba sinistra,tanto che in pantalone era annodato sotto il ginocchio.

"Signor Koslo,sono soldati feriti?"disse Falco.

"Non mi infastidite testone!"disse Koslo "Sono eldiani che hanno subito traumi fisici,e che non hanno famiglia.

Riceveranno cure mediche in un ospedale di qui."

"Sono così tanto che dovono venire fino a questo distretto per poter ricevere cure?!"disse Falco.

"Sono gli effetti del lungo periodo passato a scavare trincee."disse Koslo.

"BOOOM!"urlò il capo della fila agli altri.

I primi due caddero a terra,mentre gli altri si spaventarono.

"Ehi,smettila Koslo."disse un altro.

"Andate a casa,vi raggiungo."disse Falco ai suoi.

Falco mise la mano sulla schiena di un uomo accucciato a terra "Va tutto bene?

Vi prego state calmi…"

Falco vide quello senza la gamba.

Aveva i capelli neri,un po' ricci,lunghi, fino alle spalle,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Aveva una fascia che dalla fronte andava sull'occhio sinistro.

"...la tua fascia,è al contrario."disse Falco che si avvicinò e la mise la fascia sulla spalla giusta "È tutto a posto,penso che starai meglio.

Visto che tu...non dovrai più combattere..."

La sera dopo Gabi e i suoi erano a cena con la famiglia di Reiner.

Sentry era a capo tavolo,Gabi e i genitori sulla parte destra,mentre la madre di Reiner era all'altro capotavola,e gli altri erano dall'altra parte.

Il tavolo e le pareti erano di legno.

Gabi aveva una maglietta bianca ora e Sentry indossava abiti civili.

"E io mi sono stesa!"disse Gabi che era al settimo cielo"I nemici che stavano nel bunker,come previsto,hanno esitato a sparare ad una ragazzina come me.

Eppure la situazione era tale che potevo finire uccisa da un momento all'altro!

E in tutto questo ho aspettato l'arrivo del treno corazzato.

E quando gli ho lanciato la bomba,beccando proprio l'attimo giusto…

BOOM!

COME SPERAVO!

IL TRENO CORAZZATO HA DERAGLIATO E POI SI È RIBALTATO!

IL MIO PIANO È RIUSCITO ALLA PERFEZIONE!

MA POI IL NEMICO HA COMINCIATO A SPARARMI DURANTE LA FUGA!

HO CORSO DISPERATAMENTE VERSO LA TRINCEA...ED ERO SUL PUNTO DI ESSERE COLPITA DA UN PROIETTILE,QUANDO…

Galliard,il Gigante Ganascia,è venuto a proteggermi.

E mi sono salvata."

"Brava Gabi!"disse la madre.

"TU SEI LA SALVEZZA DI ELDIA."disse il padre che le accarezzò la testa.

"Reiner..."disse Karina "Pensi che Gabi abbia buone possibilità di diventare una guerriera?"

"Si..."disse Reiner "Considerando anche quest'ultimo risultato,direi che sia ormai deciso che a ereditare il corazzato sarà Gabi."

"Che meraviglia..."disse Katerina "Siamo stati benedetti con ben due guerrieri nella nostra famiglia.

Sono molto fiera del vostro riconoscimento da parte di Marlei.

Infine…

Se solo sparissero quei demoni che vivono in quell'isola...gli eldiani vivrebbero felici."

"...Non ti preoccupare,zia Karina."disse Gabi "Noi del corpo dei guerrieri proteggeremo gli eldiani,dai demoni dell'isola,perciò stai tranquilla!"

"...grazie Gabi."disse lei accarezzandole la testa.

"Abbiamo vinto la guerra,ma..."disse il marito della sorella di Karina "Siamo ancora in una condizione in cui non sappiamo quando quelli dell'isola verranno a distruggere l mondo.

In una situazione del genere è normale che tutte le persone del mondo temano gli eldiani."

"Ehi,Reiner,anche tu sei riuscito a scappare per un pelo da quei demoni,non è vero?"disse il padre di Gabi "Anche se il corazzato di Marlei è la migliore macchina da guerra del mondo,i poteri di quella gente..."

"Basta così,tutti voi."disse Gabi "Non chiedete queste cose.

La situazione interna all'isola è un'informazione riservata accessibile solo ai piani più alti dell'esercito,ce lo dico sempre,no?

E poi…

Anche per Reiner è difficile."

"…!"disse Sentry.

"Si è infiltrato per 5 anni in un'isola...dove vivono demoni atroci e brutali…"disse Gabi "Avrà passato dei momenti così terribili che…anche se non fosse un segreto,non potrebbe parlarne."

Sentry si mise le mani sulla bocca.

"Giusto..."disse il padre di Gabi "Non abbiamo considerato la tua posizione."

"...no."disse lui "Di qualcosa posso parlare.

Io mi sono infiltrato nell'esercito dell'isola.

Era un vero inferno.

Gli abitanti erano proprio dei demoni…

Disumani.

Alcuni erano stai trasformati da esperimenti in mutanti,esseri dotati di poteri di vario tipo,come controllo dei metalli,controllo del fuoco,telepatia e altro.

Poi c'erano quelli di origine mistica come gli stregoni e quella donna.

Una guerriera amazzone,vecchia di millenni,che venerava gli dei dell'Olimpo.

Eravamo nel bel mezzo dell'esercitazione per l'ingresso delle nuove reclute.

Evidentemente quella donna si sentiva già preparata,malgrado l'istruttore fosse un mutante,per di più stregato,che se si metteva in moto non poteva essere fermato.

Improvvisamente quella donna si è messa a mangiare una patata.

All'ammonizione dell'istruttore...non ha mostrato segno di pentimento e gli ha risposto che...l'aveva rubata perché sembrava squisita.

Nonostante fossa una tale furfante...forse ha pensato di aver esagerato.

E ha proposto all'istruttore di fare a metà.

Cercando di corromperlo.

Tuttavia...la parte offerta non arrivava nemmeno alla metà.

Perché questi non sanno nemmeno cosa sia la generosità.

Erano dei tizi irrecuperabili.

C'era lo scemo,con buona parte del corpo biomeccanica,che una volta era andato in bagno,malgrado fosse una macchina e non ne avesse bisogno e disse di aver dimenticato per quale dei due motivi ci fosse venuto.

C'era l'irresponsabile,venuto in volo da un altro pianeta,che pensava solo a se stesso,il serioso del cazzo che pensava sempre agli altri,un altro essere di un altro pianeta,che pensava solo alla vendetta per aver perduto i suoi genitori adottivi e quelli che lo seguivano,qualsiasi cosa dicesse e poi…

C'erano diversi tizi…

E c'eravamo anche noi.

Quei giorni sono stati decisamente...un inferno."

Tutti erano in silenzio e la madre di Reiner era molto turbata.

"Ho parlato troppo."disse Reiner "Dimenticatevi quello che vi ho detto."

"Che significa,c'erano diversi tizi…?"disse Gabi "Sono cattivi,no?"

"Certo,Gabi..."disse la madre di Reiner "Quelli dell'isola sono demoni.

Demoni che hanno trasformato questo mondo in un inferno e hanno costruito il loro paradiso su una montagna di cadaveri.

Ma noi siamo diversi!

Noi eldiani del continente dobbiamo dare le nostre vite per redimerci dalle pene terribili che abbiamo inflitto ai marleiani.

Siamo eldiani virtuosi.

Non sappiamo quando gli isolani avanzeranno con i loro potenti giganti per schiacciare il mondo e dobbiamo essere noi eldiani ad annientarli."

"Si!"disse Gabi.

"Solo così il mondo riconoscerà la nostra bontà d'animo."disse Karina.

"Si!"disse Gabi determinata.

"Dobbiamo dare la giusta punizione a chi ci ha lasciato qui rifugiandosi sull'isola."disse Karina "A chi ci ha abbandonato..."

La notte seguente Reiner era sul letto e pensava a quando era piccolo,sulle gambe della madre.

FLASHBACK

La madre lo teneva sulle gambe,stando seduta sul letto "Noialtri siamo stati lasciati indietro…

Per questo motivo viviamo in un distretto circondato da mura.

Nelle nostre vene scorre il potere della dea della Terra e di un demone.

Una dea che ha compiuto azioni orribili in passato.

Dobbiamo stare tutti ingabbiati perché altrimenti causeremmo problemi agli altri.

Questa è anche la ragione per cui tuo padre non c'è.

Perché tuo padre è marleiano.

E ai marleiani è fortemente proibito fare figli con gli eldiani…

Quindi...dovrà restare segregato.

Va bene?"

"Okay."disse il piccolo Reiner.

"Siccome siamo eldiani,seguaci del demonio e della dea Terra,non possiamo stare insieme a quella persona."disse lei.

Karina pianse "Se solo fossimo marleiani..."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Eh già.."pensò Reiner mentre ricordava l'addestramento sotto la pioggia,prima dei poteri "A quel tempo io…puntavo a fare il guerriero per poter diventare marleiano insieme a mia madre."

FLASHBACK.

Annie diede un calcio alle gambe di Reiner e lo mandò a terra.

FINE FLASHBACK

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Reiner e Clark non si rendevano conto che il cielo su cui alzavano gli occhi era lo stesso."

Rener passava per le strade di un mercatino con Gabi.

Un uomo si tolse il cappello "Buon giorno vice comandane Braun!"

"Buona giornata."disse Reiner che indossava una giacca chiara su una maglietta bianca.

"Auguro una buona giornata al nostro guerriero!"disse un altro.

"Oh!"disse una signora che vendeva frutta "Piccola guerriera.

Facciamo tutti affidamento su di te!"

"Grazie infinite."disse Gaby.

I due arrivarono all'entrata del ghetto e due guardie aprirono il cancello.

Reiner mostrò un foglio "Al quartier generale."

"Un'altra guerra?"disse una guarda grassottella "Di già?"

"Diciamo di si."disse Reiner.

"Ho sentito che anche la piccolina si è data da fare l'altro giorno!"disse la guardia magra "Ehi?

Non ti sarai mica comportata come una mocciosetta,no?

Perché non me ne pali?"

"Certo."disse lei che mostrò il foglio "Addestramento al quartier generale.

Come al solito."

I due andarono avanti.

"Ma che ha quella li?"disse la guardia "Eppure pensavo che volesse vantarsi di se come al solito!"

"Oggi è fin troppo silenziosa."disse l'altro.

"Qualcosa non va,Gabi?"disse Reiner "Non ti senti bene?"

"Sei tu ad essere strano,Reiner..."disse Gabi "Stai mentendo riguardo a qualcosa…"

"Mentendo?"disse Reiner "Che intendi?"

Lei lo guardò "Che c'è qualcosa che non riesco ad intuire,ma...pare che zia Karina abbia capito,non è così?

Aveva detto che da quando eri tornato dall'isola le sembri cambiato.

È davvero in ansia per te."

"Se il tuo figlio dodicenne ritorna da uomo adulto...è naturale preoccuparsi."disse Reiner.

"Dimmi la verità prima o poi...okay?"disse Gabi"Quelli dell'accademia per la ricerca scientifica sui giganti...dicono che i legami di sangue avviano una forte influenza sull'ereditarietà dei ricordi quando uno dei nove giganti viene tramandato."

"Già."disse Reiner.

"Reiner,se sarò io ad ereditare il corazzato,di certo i tuoi ricordi...continueranno a vivere dentro di me."disse Gabi "Anche le cose tremende che non hai detto ad anima viva.

Noi due le capiremo insieme.

Va tutto bene.

Sicuramente...se noi due uniremo le nostre forze,potremo spianare la strada per il futuro di eldia."

"Proprio così."disse Reiner che le accarezzò la testa.

Arrivarono all'accademia,una grossa struttura,simile ad una clinica o da un collegio,con un enorme cortile,pieno di bambini in divisa militare.

Falco faceva le flessioni.

"Ma perché ci siamo dovuti riunire così presto?"disse Udd "Volevo riposare un po' di più…"

"Anche io."disse Sofia.

"Sei parecchio motivato,Falco…?"disse Udd.

Falco vide Gabi che arrivava "Già..."

Falco pensò "Se voglio proteggere Gabi,non ho altra scelta.

Devo superarla!"

Gabi si avvicinò.

"A ereditare il Gigante Corazzato...sarò io!"disse Falco.

Lei si avvicinò e gli mise la fronte sulla sua violentemente "Provaci..."

"LO FARO!"disse Falco.

Galliard salì delle scale e trovò Pieck che andava a quattro zampe.

"Ah..."disse Pieck "Ciao,Galliard."

"Pieck..."disse Galliard spaventato "Che diavolo stai facendo!?"

"Mi viene più naturale così."disse Pieck "Ti ho spaventato?"

"Cammina...su due gambe..."disse Galliard.

Galliard entrò in una stanza con Pieck e dentro c'erano Colt,Reiner e Zeke.

Reiner e Colt erano seduti ad un tavolo,con dietro due librerie.

C'erano anche altri mobili e tavoli nella stanza,più una grossa pila nell'angolo tra le librerie e il muro.

Zeke era in piedi e beveva del tè.

"Buon giorno!"disse Colt.

"Ora siamo tutti presenti."disse Zeke che aveva una camicia da notte lunga.

"È davvero una rarità fare una riunione nell'appartamento del capo guerriero."disse Galliard "I marleiani?"

"Non ce ne sono qui dentro."disse Zeke.

"Non c'è male nel prendere del tè insieme di tanto in tanto."disse Zeke che portò le tazze e si sedette "Bando alle ciance,la situazione li fuori non è delle migliori.

Negli ultimi anni Marlei ha dovuto lottare nella competizione per le materie prime e grazie ai nostri giganti è riuscita a far tacere le nazioni che hanno opposto resistenza.

Ma a causa di ciò l'intero mondo guarda noi eldiani con disprezzo...questi giorni somigliano sempre più all'antica età imperiale.

Noi serviamo i marleiani e siamo devoti a marlei,perché vogliamo dimostrare il nostro rimorso verso il passato.

E non c'è nulla di sbagliato in questo,anche se...le grida che da tutto il mono chiedono lo sterminio degli eldiani non erano mai state così forti prima d'ora.

Inoltre nel corso dell'ultimo conflitto è divenuto palese che in un prossimo futuro,le armi convenzionali che verranno prima trattate con la magia,sconfiggeranno anche i nove.

Questo significa che entro breve gli eldiani perderanno il loro valore tattico e non saranno più indispensabili.

Se questo dovesse succedere,Marlei non sarebbe più in grado di mantenere il suo attuale prestigio.

Se Marlei dovesse indebolirsi allora il muro che separa gli eldiani dal resto del mondo andrebbe perso.

E una situazione simile sarebbe una seria minaccia per il nostro diritto alla vita.

Si dice che nel mondo gli eldiani non vengano ancora considerati umani.

Questo basta per condurre l'intera razza alla morte."

"Non c'è qualcosa che possiamo fare per uscire da questa situazione?"disse Colt.

"L'unica soluzione e fare come abbiamo sempre fatto."disse Zeke "Dobbiamo riconsegnare al più presto il potere del gigante primordiale e le risorse dell'isola di Marlei.

Dobbiamo far si che la potenza di Marlei come nazione resti invariata e,allo stesso tempo,trovare una soluzione alla minaccia dei demoni che incombe sul mondo intero."

Pieck era sdraiata sul divano "Però...anche se il piano per recuperare il primordiale dovesse avere successo...temo che la situazione sia precipitata al punto che nemmeno questo basterebbe e a cancellare il risentimento che storicamente il mondo prova nei confronti degli eldiani."

"Come mi aspettavi dalla piccola Pieck!"disse Zeke "È esattamente come dice!

La storia da narrare è di fondamentale importanza!

Dobbiamo preparare un racconto che culmini con la ricattura del primordiale.

Per prima cosa dobbiamo,ancora una volta,far si che il mondo sappia...quanto sia pericolosa la minaccia dell'isola paradisiaca.

E in oltre,pare che la famiglia Teibert abbia accettato questo ruolo…

La famiglia che detiene il controllo del Gigante Martello da Guerra."

Tutti si stupirono.

"La famiglia Teiber!?"disse Colt.

"Già!"disse Zeke "La famiglia Teiber,appartenente alla nobiltà ha dato inizio alla ribellione del re Fritz ha portato alla grande guerra dei giganti.

I suoi membri sono ora cittadini onorari di Marlei e per questo devono astenersi dalla politica e dalle guerre,tuttavia...in ansia per Marlei ed Eldia hanno deciso di agire."

"In effetti la famiglia Teiber non ha mai usato il potere proprio del gigante contro una nazione nemica,nemmeno una volta."disse Gabi "E,soprattutto ,i Teibert sono noti per l'essere la famiglia che nella guerra ha respinto il re Fritz.

Se saranno loro a diffondere questa storia,il mondo non potrà fare a meno di aprire le orecchie."

"Come mi aspettavo dalla piccola Pieck!"disse Zeke "È esattamente come dice!"

"Nonostante ciò...fino ad ora non hanno mai usato il loro Martello da Guerra per difendere la propria nazione."disse Galliard "E mentre gli altri eldiani se ne stanno ne distretti d'internamento,loro hanno sempre vissuto comodamente in grandi ville in mezzo ad enormi spazi aperti.

Per questo...venire allo scoperto atteggiandosi da eroi,non sarebbe un po' troppo da egoisti?"

"Capisco come ti senti,ma..."disse Zeke "...anche i Teiber sono molto preoccupati per la nostra madrepatria marlei."

"Si,però noialtri..."disse Galliard.

"Se dovessero salvare la patria,allora glie ne sarei riconoscente."disse Reiner.

"…!"disse Galliard.

"Anche noi guerrieri collaboreremo coi teiber...e getteremo le fondamenta per la restaurazione della nostra eroica nazione Marlei!"disse Reiner.

"...Esatto."disse Zeke "A breve,qui a Liberio,avrà luogo... una festa."

"Una festa?"disse Reiner.

"Sono invitati cittadini e giornalisti esteri,e la famiglia Teiber farà un annuncio:In men di un solo anno...prenderemo il controllo dell'isola paradisiaca e...l'esito di questa operazione militare sancirà il destino degli eldiani e dei marleiani."disse Zeke "Il fallimento non sarà più tollerato!

Per il futuro degli eldiani e della nostra madrepatria Marlei...ancora una volta uniamo i nostri cuori!"

Nella stanza accanto c'era un lungo tavolo di legno,con seduti diversi uomini,incluso Nagath.

In mezzo c'era un telefono che aveva la cornetta sollevata e da esso uscivano fuori le voci nella stanza di Zeke.

"Galliard non sembra troppo convinto..."disse un uomo con il giaccone bianco"Però è un ragazzo che non si tira indietro quando si tratta di fare il proprio dovere."

"Visto il contenuto della conversazione,che credono sia avvenuta in segreto, non direi che ci sono problemi..."disse uno con i baffi.

"Solo che Zeke non si lascerà sfuggire troppo..."disse Nagat.

"Ah?"disse quello con l'abito chiaro.

"Non ce ne sono qui dentro,eh?"disse Reiner.

Reiner andò su un balcone e vide Gabi combattere con il fucile contro Falco in cortile.

"Prima di un'operazione militare di queste proporzioni,è una prassi..."pensò Reiner "È lo stesso metodo...che hanno usato in passato.

Farà davvero ritorno...su quell'isola…?"

Gabi aveva steso falco e gli puntava una il fucile addosso.

Reiner si chiuse in una stanza,illuminò la sua mano con energia gialla e si mise la mano in bocca.

"Merda..."disse Falco che si appoggiò ad un muro piagnucolante "Se continuò così...sono spacciato!"

Reiner si tolse la mano dalla bocca e restò sulla sedia.

Accanto a lui c'era un tavolo,con dei fucili poco distanti.

Alle sue spalle c'era la finestra con le sbarre.

Reiner andò a vedere e vide Falco allontanarsi.

"Falco..."disse Reiner "Già…

Io ho ancora...quel ragazzo a cui pensare."

Falco camminò per la città "Di questo passo...sarà Gabi a ereditare il corazzato.

Non posso andare avanti così."

Falco vide che accanto a se c'era un muro di mattoni,con un'apertura che dava su una grossa casa,e vide che c'era in giardino pieno di infermiere che aiutavano i feriti a camminare.

Dietro Falco c'era una panchina con sopra l'uomo con i capelli lunghi e neri.

"Ehi!"disse l'uomo "Ti devo un favore per avermi aiutato l'altro giorno."

"Ah..."disse Falco che si sedette "Ecco..."

"Sembra che tu stia migliorando..."disse l'uomo "Abbastanza da riuscire ad avere una conversazione."

"Diciamo di si…"disse Falco.

"Sono qui per ricevere cure per i miei traumi psichici,ma...la mia è solo una farsa."disse l'uomo.

"Eh?"disse Falco.

"Dico di non riuscire a tornare a casa mia per via di una perdita di memoria...ma la verità è che io semplicemente non voglio tornare a casa."disse Clark "Ora come ora non riuscirei nemmeno a guardare in faccia i miei familiari.

Lo dirai a quelli dell'ospedale?"

"No."disse Falco "Non farei mai una cosa simile."

"Hai dei lividi..."disse l'uomo "Sono dovuti all'allenamento per diventare un guerriero di Marlei?"

"Già."disse Falco "Però io...non diventerò un guerriero."

"Come mai?"disse l'uomo.

"Tra noi cadetti c'è una persona eccezionale…"disse Falco "Difficilmente riuscirò a spiccare."

"Capisco..."disse l'uomo "Questo è un bene..."

"Ah?"disse Falco.

"Sei un bravo ragazzo."disse l'uomo "Sono lieto che tu possa vivere a lungo."

"Però..."disse Falco "Io...non voglio che quella persona entri a far parte dei guerrieri."

"Per...per quale ragione?"disse l'uomo.

Falco non rispose.

"Quel cadetto eccezionale è forse...una ragazza?"disse l'uomo.

"È famosa qui a Liberio..."disse Falco "Dato che già nell'ultima guerra ha avuto un ruolo di spiccò…

Chiunque direbbe che lei sia la migliore per diventare il prossimo Gigante Corazzato."

L'uomo restò in silenzio.

"Ma dato che io sono senza forze...di questo passo finirò per non ottenere...nulla."disse Falco.

"Io..."disse l'uomo "Da quando sono qui dentro,ogni giorno mi chiedo...com'è che le cose abbiano finito per diventare così come sono ora.

Marcire nel corpo e nello spirito...

Privati di ogni libertà…

Perdendo persino la propria identità…

Se si sapesse che è così che va a finire...credo che nessuno andrebbe sul campo di battaglia.

Tuttavia...ognuno ha qualcosa che grava sulle sue spalle…

Che lo spinge verso l'inferno.

Spesso,questo qualcosa...non è voluto.

Siamo costretti dalle altre persone,dalle circostanze...e non abbiamo scelta.

Detto questo...l'inferno visto da coloro che si sono volontariamente fatti carico di questo peso,appare diverso.

Possono vedere ciò che c'è aldilà dell'inferno.

Potrebbe essere speranza...così come potrebbe essere ancora più inferno.

Ma non è dato sapere…

Solo chi continua ad avanzare...potrà saperlo."

Reiner camminava per la strada "Falco?

Dove stai andando a quest'ora?"

"...mi ero scordato di una cosa..."disse Falco "Sto tornando ora al quartier generale!

Con permesso!"

Falco corse via.

In una piazza c'era una base rettangolare e mostrava Pallas,sulla testa di un gigante mentre gli trafiggeva la guancia con la falce.

Davanti a questa scultura c'era un uomo biondo con i capelli lunghi e un cappotto nero,lungo fino a terra.

La scultura era davanti ad un grande palazzo.

Nagath era in un corridoio "Ehi…

Cos'è tutta questa agitazione?"

"Un gruppo della famiglia Teiber è venuto a farci visita!"disse un soldato.

"…?!"disse Nagat "Ma cosa…?"

I due andarono davanti alla porta,in una stanza con delle guardie da entrambi i lati.

"Non sono ufficiali di Marlei."disse il soldato "Fanno parte della guardia personale della famiglia Teiber..."

La porta fu aperta da una guardia molto alta,con i vestiti neri "Prego."

I due entrarono e la porta fu chiusa.

L'uomo con i capelli biondi era senza il cappotto e aveva una giacca e una cravatta neri,con pantaloni e scarpe nere.

"Chiedo scusa per questa visita improvvisa."disse l'uomo biondo porgendo la mano"Sono Vili Teibert,l'attuale capo famiglia."

"Teo Magat,capitano dei guerrieri."disse Nagath che gli strinse la mano.

"È un piacere conoscerla,capitano Magath."disse Vili.

"È un onore incontrarvi per la prima volta,lord Teiger."disse Nagath.

Poco distante c'era una donna,con i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa,un abito nero,tre bambini che bisticciavano sul divano,con una donna bionda e una signora anziana su un altro divano.

"E ora lascia che ti presenti la mia famiglia."disse Vili.

Poco dopo i due andarono sul balcone del palazzo.

"Se,sei a capo dei guerrieri,allora ti sarà bastata un'occhiata...per capire chi nella mia famiglia detiene il Martello da Guerra,giusto?"disse Vili.

"No..."disse Nagath "Non ne ho la minima idea.

In verità non so nemmeno perché siate venuti qui a Liberio."

"Ahah!"disse Vili "Sei davvero prudente come tutti dicono.

Noi non ci mostriamo quasi mai.

E solo una piccola parte di una ristretta cerchia di marleiani conosce la vera identità del Martello da Guerra."

"Anche colui che è a capo di questo quartier generale deve far parte di questo gruppo."disse Nagath "Se n'è andato in tutta fretta questa mattina,causa di ordini dall'alto."disse Villi "Il che è davvero inusuale.

È per questo che ora,ci sono io,in quanto sostituto,qui a parlarti.

La ragione dietro alla visita inaspettata della tua famiglia,ha forse qualcosa a che fare con questo?"

"Il motivo per cui siamo qui..."disse Vili "...è vedere la statua della dea Pallas.

Ha sconfitto la dea della Terra e poi ha preso il potere dei giganti.

Marlei può andarne fiero.

Deve essere stata magnifica.

Audace.

Bella.

Senza nemmeno un graffio.

Esattamente come lo spirito di Marlei."

"Si,beh..."disse Nagat "Una statua di bronzo è vuota all'interno."

"Come sei severo,signor capitano!"disse Vili "Si dice che...i marleiani si stiano adoperando per ripristinare il sistema di reclutamento."

"La guerra dei Marleiani esiste solo negli articoli di giornale."disse Nagat "È molto comodo espandere i propri territori solo leggendo delle lettere.

Ancora meglio se sono quei demoni addomesticati a beccarsi i proiettili.

La verità è che ai marleiani basta sentire appena il suono dei proiettili per andare subito in guerra.

Non si fermeranno e Marlei finirà per distruggersi con le sue stesse mani.

Se esistesse un burattinaio che controlla i movimenti di Marlei,vorrei dirgli che...è troppo tardi."

Vili si appoggiò al cornicione "Sei davvero senza scrupoli...capitano.

Mi trovò in difficoltà.

La tua supposizione è corretta.

La nazione chiamata Marlei si trova sotto al giurisdizione della famiglia Teiber.

Ma,dopotutto,Marlei ha intrapreso la via del militarismo per sua iniziativa.

Cercando di espiare le nostre colpe,noi abbiamo donato a Marlei libertà e potere…

I nostri predecessori volevo dire."

"Ne parli proprio come se l'avessi visto."disse Nagath.

"Perché l'ho visto."disse Vili "Insieme al Martello da Guerra,abbiamo tramandato anche la memoria.

Questo è il compito della famiglia Teiber.

Noi...noi vogliamo solamente rimanere a guardare…mentre gli eldiani entravano in gabbia,lasciando Marlei libera di agire a proprio piacimento.

E cosa ne è risultato?

Che sia i marleiani che gli eldiani sono precipitai nelle tenebre.

E la famiglia Teiver che deve assumersi la responsabilità di tutto ciò.

Il potere dei giganti non è più al passo con i tempi.

Nell'isola paradisiaca ci sono movimenti turbolenti.

Noi abbiamo intenzione di...rivelare tutto al mondo intero,durante il prossimo festival.

Riponiamo li tutte le nostre speranze.

Non ho mentito quando ti ho detto che sono venuto per vedere la statua di Pallas.

Posso dire con certezza che Marlei ha ancora bisogno della sua dea.

Teo Nagat...stringerai la mano ancora una volta?"

Vili tese la mano.

Il giorno dopo Zeke era al telefono,seduto alla scrivania,con i piedi sul tavolo,la finestra semi aperta e il sigaro.

Falco portava una lettera verso un cilindro di metallo.

FLASHBACK

"Falco..."disse l'uomo senza una gamba. "Avrei un favore da chiederti..."

"Di cosa si tratta signor Kruger?"disse Falco.

Kruger pose una lettera "Vorrei spedire una lettera,però...se proviene dal distretto d'internamento allora i contenuti devono essere sottoposti a verifica,giusto?"

"Già..."disse Falco.

"Così finirebbero per scoprire che sto solo fingendo di essere malato."disse Kruger "Vorrei che tu la spedissi da una buca al di fuori del distretto."

"Ho capito."disse Falco "È indirizzata alla tua famiglia?"

"Si..."disse Kruger "Voglio che la mai famiglia sappia...che sono qui e sto bene."

FINE FLASHBACK

Falco mise la lettera nel cilindro e andò via.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Si alza il sipario."

Reinre era dentro una stanza con diversi militari e c'erano anche Zeke Pieck e Galliard.

Era presente Nagat e sul tavolo c'erano delle mappe.

Reiner indossava il costume.

"I giganti,vengono dal sud."disse Reiner "Per cui ma mano che ci spingiamo verso la zona montuosa a nord delle mura…

La difese saranno sempre più più deboli.

Quindi dovremo attaccare dal lato nord.

È una possibilità.

Tuttavia le nostre navi possono attraccare soltanto al molo sud…

Se non vogliamo sprecare le nostre risorse.

Forse dal lato sud,però...il nostro esercito ha perso 32 navi nel mare a sud dell'isola.

Di conseguenza l'attenzione del nemico sarà concentrata in quella zona.

Probabilmente il portò sarà già stato distrutto."

"Quindi cosa vorresti dire?"disse quello con i baffi.

"Sto solo mettendo a vostra disposizione le informazioni di cui sono a conoscenza."disse Reiner.

"Ho capito."disse quello con i baffi "Abbiamo commesso uno sbaglio.

È stato un errore far parlar gli eldiani.

Pensavamo di riuscire ad avere una conversazione o qualcosa di simile."

"...siamo desolati per non essere all'altezza delle aspettative."disse Reiner.

Poco tempo dopo Galliard,Zeke,Pieck,Colt e Reiner erano su un balcone dell'accademia e guardavano il cortile.

"Sembra che il piano Isola Paradiso,proceda bene."disse Galliard appoggiato alla ringhiera di spalle "I nostri superiori hanno un'intelligenza fuori dal comune."disse Zeke "Sono curioso di sapere come decideranno di proseguire."

"Potrebbero puntare tutto sui bambini."disse Pieck appoggiata alla ringhiera"Che ne sarà d'ora in poi...degli eldiani?"

Reiner vide Gabi che correva con falco "Oh…

L'ha superata..."

Falco cadde in ginocchio.

Sofia e Udd lo raggiunsero urlando.

"Tutto questo casino per aver vinto una sola volta..."disse Gabi "Senza neanche pensare a come mi sento io…"

"Quel ragazzo..."disse Reiner.

"Arrivati a questo punto,qualsiasi risultato ottenga Falco...non smuoverà la vittoria di Gabi."disse Colt.

"Chissà..."disse Galliard "I criteri di selezione sono piuttosto ambigui."

"…?!"disse Colt "Non è possibile!

Nemmeno l'esercito di Marlei prenderebbe una simile decisione.

Non è necessario che anche Falco diventi un gigante..."

"Attento Colt."disse Zeke "Disprezzi un simile onore?"

"Chiedo scusa,ho parlato senza riflettere."disse Colt.

"Beh..."disse Zeke "Così si comporta un fratello maggiore,giusto?

Andiamo."

"Dove?"disse Colt.

"A giocare a palla."disse Zeke.

"Che hai Galliard?"disse Pieck.

I due si misero a giocare.

Sofia era già oltre il cancello,mentre Udd si complimentava con l'amico.

"Ehi,che avete oggi,piccoletti?"disse la guardia magra.

"Finalmente Falco ha vinto contro Gabi!"disse Udd.

"Davvero?"disse l'altra guardia "Ha superato i suoi voti?"

"No,ha solo vinto la gara di corsa."disse Sofia.

"È un risultato storico,è la prima volta che succede!"disse Udd.

"Basta ragazzi,comincio a sentirmi in imbarazzo!"disse Falco.

"Allora sarai tu il prossimo Titano Corazzato!"disse la guardia alta.

"IMPOSSIBILE!"disse Gabi "Ormai non puoi minimamente competere con me.

Dato che io ho già reso servizio alla madre patria con i miei successi militari."

"...hai ragione."disse Falco "Ma l'esercito non ha ancora annunciato il successore del Corazzato.

Fino a quel giorno,farò ciò che devo."

"Ehi,il ragazzo se la sta tirando!"disse la guardia alta.

"Ma i tuoi familiari diventeranno cittadini onorari di Marlei grazie a tuo fratello che erediterà il Bestiale!"disse Gabi "Allora perché fai tutto questo!?"

"LO FACCIO PER TE!"disse Falco e Gabi rimase bloccata.

""Oh-oh!"disse Sofia.

"Ehi,ha vuotato il sacco!"disse la guardia alta.

"CHE COSAAA?"Disse Gabi "MI METTI I BASTONI TRA LE RUOTE E HAI PURE IL CORAGGIO DI DIRMI CHE LO FAI PER ME?!"

Falco fuggì.

"Mi sa che non hai recepito il messaggio..."disse la guardia alta.

"Che cosa?"disse Gabi.

"Dove sta andando?"disse Sofia.

"Forse di nuovo in quell'ospedale?"disse Udd.

I tre giunsero in una piazza che era piena di panchine e c'era un palco in costruzione.

"Pare che faranno davvero la dichiarazione di guerra in questo distretto di internamento!"disse Udd.

"Sembra un teatro!"disse Sophia.

"Se alla cosiddetta festa...si riuniranno le persone più autorevoli di ogni nazione,allora per quando sarà finita,tutti nel mondo saranno nostri alleati."disse Gabi "Questo è il piano della famiglia Teiber."

"Fantastico,basterà una festicciola per risolvere tutti i problemi di Marlei…"disse Udd.

"Evviva!"disse Sofia.

"Hai dei dubbi?"disse Gabi.

"Tu Gabi non ne hai?"disse lui "Ci saranno anche esponenti di nazioni dell'alleanza mediorientale,che abbiamo tentato di uccidere fino a un mese fa.

La situazione è tale che qualsiasi nazione non esiterebbe ad annientare Marlei se ne avesse la possibilità.

La mia famiglia si è trasferita qui da un distretto all'estero per ciò posso capire...

È stato terribile.

L'ostilità che i marleiani provano nei confronti degli eldiani è nulla,se paragonata a ciò che pensano di noi negli altri paesi.

Il solo fatto di essere arrivati qui,in questo distretto,per loro è una tragedia nazionale."

"Già..."disse Gabi "Però a maggior ragione,non possiamo starcene così,con le mani in mano.

Credo proprio che sia stato scelto questo distretto per far si che i popoli di tutto il mondo possano capire appieno come siamo in realtà noi eldiani.

Che non siamo demoni."

"E come?"disse Udd.

"Sorridi!"disse Gabi che gli mise la mano destra sul viso e gli mosse le labbra"Capisco che tu possa essere diffidente,ma non puoi mostrarti così,mentre servi gli ospiti!

Tu,Sofia,falla finita con questa tua recita senza senso."

"Ma io sono proprio così."disse Sofia.

"...tu invece in cosa devi migliorarti?"disse Udd.

"Ah?"disse lei "Io sono perfetta così come sono!

Sono bella.

E visto che sono anche intelligente,riuscirò ad ammaliare tutti quei pezzi grossi e i risultati di quest'operazione alzeranno ancor più la mia valutazione."

Gabi si voltò e mise le braccia intorno ai colli di Udd e Sofia da davanti "E se prenderete ancora le parti di Falco in quel modo,giuro che ve ne farò pentire."

"Sei un vero demonio!"disse Udd.

"Ma quanto cavolo ti alleni?!"disse Sofia "Sembri di acciaio!"

"Ah!"disse Udd "Capitano Nagath!"

I tre videro Nagat in piedi accanto a Vili,che aveva un cappello nero in testa ed era seduto.

"Sembra stia parlando con qualcuno."disse Gabi.

Vili leggeva il giornale.

"Il palco è di suo gradimento?"disse Nagath.

"Si..."disse Vili "Sembra quasi che io sia il produttore,mi stupisco della naturalezza con cui lo faccio.

E lei?

Come sta procedendo il progetto per il miglioramento della cosa?"

Nagat estrasse un libretto rosso e glie lo diede "Prego,dia un'occhiata."

"Oh."disse Vili "Sembra che dovrete demolirne una gran parte prima di poter iniziare a espandere la struttura..."

"Il decadimento...è abbastanza esteso."disse Nagath.

Vili diede il libretto alla guardia dietro di se "Congratulazioni,generale.

L'esercito è vostro."

"No,signor Taybar."disse Nagath "L'esercito appartiene allo stato."

"Ma l'esercito vi ha messo al comando."disse Vili "È passato un mese da quando ci siamo stretti le mani…

E sembra ancora che siete privo di entusiasmo riguardo alla faccenda."

"Un soldato non disobbedirebbe mai agli ordini di un superiore."disse Nagath.

"Però io non sono ne un suo superiore,ne un soldato."disse Vili.

"Ma lei è il comandante supremo."disse Nagath "Perciò il paese è suo."

Vili rimase in silenzio "Questo paese...non è davvero mio.

Appartiene al suo popolo.

Sia marleiani che eldiani.

Ora tengo in mano il timone del paese,anche se so bene che nessuno dei miei avi abbia mai provato a fare qualcosa del genere.

È troppo pesante.

Tutto ciò che voglio fare ora che l'ho ottenuto,è lasciarlo andare.

Ma il momento in cui lo devo afferrare è giunto."

La mano destra di Vili tremò e lui al guardò.

"Solo il caso mi ha portato qui..."disse Vili "È arrivato il mio turno proprio quando le cose hanno iniziato ad andare male..."

Vili si chinò in avanti.

"La casa era sul punto di collassare."disse Nagath "Ma rimane un singolo pilastro ancora utilizzabile.

Secondo quel pilastro…i tipi hanno già trovato la strada per entrare in casa nostra."

Kruger era a parlare con Falco "Ben fatto,falco."

"Devo tutto a lei,signor Kruger."disse Falco "Ad essere onesti...penso sia troppo tardi per sorpassare Gabi.

Ma penso di essere in grado di andare avanti senza più guardarmi alle spalle,solo grazie a lei."

"Lo vedo..."disse Kruger "Dovrei essere io a ringraziare te,Falco.

Sei stato gentile a spedire e ricevere tutte quelle lettere per me."

"Nah."disse Falco "Nessun problema."

"Sei stato di grande aiuto."disse Kruger.

Falco vide che c'era una palla da bianca e un guanto "Quello...è da parte della sua famiglia?"

"Hanno detto che probabilmente mi annoiavo a stare in ospedale,quindi me l'hanno mandato."disse Kruger "...ma come immaginavo,faccio troppa fatica a giocare.

Anche io devo andare avanti.

Non posso permettermi di perdere altro tempo.

Proverò ad andare a casa una volta finito il festival."

"Oh..."disse Falco.

Un medico camminò verso i due.

"Sta arrivando il dottore..."disse Falco.

"Meglio che vada..."disse Falco.

"Già..."disse Kruger.

"Posso sedermi?"disse il dottore.

"Certo...faccia pure..."disse Kruger.

Il dottore si mise seduto "Con permesso.

Mi chiamo Kent,dirigo l'infermeria del ghetto.

Ogni tanto vengo qui per il te."

"...piacere di conoscerla."disse Kruger "Sono Kruger."

"È un piacere conoscerla,giovane signor Kruger."disse il medico "Ho sentito dire che riesce a ricordare solo il suo nome."

"Già..."disse Kruger.

"Sembra che quel ragazzino venga a farle compagni molto spesso."disse il dottore"Sembrate buoni amici."

"Già..."disse Kruger.

"Capisco."disse il dottore "Sembra che anche io vada d'accordo con i giovani.

Lo zio di quel ragazzo era uno dei leader del movimento per la restaurazione di eldia.

Anche se è successo molto prima che nascesse…

Tutti quelli coinvolti nel movimento vennero mandai sull'isola paradiso...la famiglia di suo zio non è stata un'eccezione.

Tutti i membri della famiglia che non potevano dimostrare di essere esterni al movimento vennero mandati sull'isola,quindi coloro che sapevano provare la loro innocenza dovevano offrire tutto ciò che avevano all'esercito di Marlei.

Quindi il ragazzo e il fratello si offrirono volontari per diventare guerrieri,per proteggere la loro famiglia.

Il fratello è diventato il successore del Titano Bestia,garantendo la sicurezza alla famiglia Grice.

Dev'essere stato difficile per lui guardarmi il faccia,per via di tutto ciò che è successo..."

"Perché...mi sta raccontando tutto questo?"disse Kruger.

"Smetta di chiedere favori a quel ragazzo."disse il dottore "Se farà insospettire qualcuno con le sue azioni,tutto lo sforzo della famiglia Grice sarà cancellato.

E se avete un po' di sale in zucca,tornerete da dove venite.

Anche se quando non potrete più rivederlo...sarà troppo tardi per avere rimorsi."

Un'infermiera stava parlando con un dottore e indicava la panchina dei due,da dietro una delle finestre degli edifici.

"Rimorsi dice..."disse Kruger "Sembra che...anche lei sia tormentato dai rimorsi."

L'altro lo guardò "Rimorsi...non passa giorno che non ci ripensi.

Quel giorno…

Mio figlio prese sua sorellina e uscì dalle mura...

Divenni molto severo con lui da quel giorno…

Lo feci diventare un dottore.

Ma mio figlio non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere…

IO…

SONO STATO IO A…"

L'uomo si mise a piangere e ad urlare.

Arrivò un altro dottore con l'infermiera "Signor Kent,non dovrebbe uscire da solo."

Chiedo scusa,ho distolto gli occhi solo un minuto..."

I due lo portarono dentro.

"Andrà tutto bene."disse l'altro.

Kruger prese la palla nella mano sinistra,poi la lanciò in aria.

La sera seguente alla villa di Vili arrivarono molte carrozze c'erano molti invitati in un grande sala,con lampadari enormi e molti tavoli.

Falco,Gabi,Udd e Sofia erano nella stanza.

Indossavano una giacca nera che lasciava scoperta la parte iniziale della camicia bianca e dei pantaloni neri.

"Incredibile..."disse Udd.

"Ho visto alcune di queste persone sui giornali..."disse Falco.

"Niente chiacchiere,Falco."disse Gabi "Faremo i carabinieri.

Come ci siamo esercitati.

La!

C'è un bicchiere vuoto.

Andiamo"

I quattro si divisero.

Gabi portò dei vassoio tra gli invitati,Falco una colonna di piatti,Sofia verso da bere in un bicchiere.

Udd portava in una mano tre piatti e nell'altra un bicchiere.

"Ma che diavolo-?"disse un uomo "Quello sporco ratto sta portando in giro i piatti di portata?"

"Ora il cibo puzzerà sicuramente."disse l'altro.

Udd si distrasse e non si accorse di una donna davanti a se.

Era alta,magra,con dei capelli biondi lunghissimi che arrivavano sotto la vita,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Il petto,le palle e la pancia erano coperti da un lungo abito viola che scendeva sul davanti e sul dietro fino a terra ed era blu all'interno.

I bicipiti avevano un abito nero,poi gli avambracci erano coperti da un abito viola che aveva dei tessuti viola lungo sulla parte esterna.

Le mani erano coperte da dei guanti viola e neri,che lasciavano scoperte le dita e avevano dei lacci rossi intrecciati e arrotolati sul polso.

Sulla pancia c'era un tessuto nero,con le estremità rosse che fungeva da cintura.

I pantaloni erano neri con stivali dello stesso colore e con l'estremità rossa.

Lui le andò addosso e per sbagliò le versò un po' di viso sulla cintura.

"LE...LE MIE SCUSE!"disse Falco.

"Shh."disse la donna mettendogli il braccio sinistro intorno alle spalle"Non fare baccano."

"Ma..."disse Udd "Ma…

Il suo splendido vestito..."

"Oh,guarda."disse la donna passando una mano sulla macchia e facendola scomparire.

Udd spalancò gli occhi.

Arrivò un altro uomo di colore,con capelli corti,baffi e barba corti e un abito da monaco buddista verde sul petto,con diversi tessuti rettangolari che arrivavano quasi a terra,nero sulle braccia,con dei simboli gialli sulle spalle,le maniche molto larghe e con le estremità prima bianche e poi d'oro.

Aveva un tessuto nero,con linee gialle che passava sulla pancia,il vestito nero arrivava quasi fino a terra ed aveva le estremità bianche,e c'erano dei lacci neri sulla vita,da cui pendevano delle corde.

"Tutto bene?"disse l'uomo.

"Si,Mordo."disse lei "Mi sono quasi versata del vino sul vestito,questo ragazzo mi stava aiutando."

"Che sfortunato incidente."disse Mordo.

"Perché..."disse Udd.

"Perché non sappiamo che cosa potrebbero farti."disse la donna all'orecchio del ragazzo,poi andò.

"Udd..."disse Falco che si avvicinò con le altre due "Tutto bene?"

"Si..."disse Udd "Mi ha aiutato.

Anche se…

Sapeva che fossi eldiano."

"Quella donna..."disse Gabi "Evidentemente,viene dalla nazione orientale.

Anche se entrambi non sembrano orientali."

Vili arrivò sul posto e parlò con un altro "Da quanto tempo,ambasciatore Ogweno!"

"VILLY!"disse l'ambasciatore "Il discendente del salatore!"

Vili parlò ad un'altra "Nanbia!

Non ci vediamo da quando eravamo bambini!"

"Ti facevo piangere abbastanza spesso allora,non è vero?"disse lei.

"Quel tizio è della famiglia Talybar..."pensò Gabi "!

Non è quello con cui parlava il capitano Nagath?"

Un uomo batté un cucchiaio su un bicchiere e ci fu silenzio,poi parlò "Signori e signore,vi ringraziamo per essere venuti fino a qui,nel distretto di Rebellio a Marley,questa sera.

Come ministro degli esteri di Marlei mi piacerebbe divi due parole.

Solo ieri eravamo nel bel mezz di una terribile lotta per le risorse,ma i nemici di ieri sono i nuovi amici di oggi!

Ehm,volevo dire...i nemici di ieri sono i nuovi alleati di oggi!

Vi invito a godere delle migliori bevande e dei migliori cibi della nostra cucina,e facciamo un brindisi,per buttare nello sciacquone tutto ciò che è stato,insieme all'alcool…

Quindi,in alto i calici!

ALLA PACE PERENNE!"

Vili gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Le battute del ministro erano molto divertenti,ma sembra che i nostri ospiti non siamo molto abituati alla nostra lingua,quindi le sarei grato se mi lasciasse proseguire da qui."

Tutti applaudirono e ci furono varie voci "BEN FATTO,VILLY!

IL DISCENDENTE DEL SALVATORE!"

Lui fece un inchino e poi parlò "Come tutti ben sapete,domani vi inviterò a venire con me nel ghetto di Rebellio.

La vivono coloro che nel passato hanno tentato di portare distruzione nel mondo.

Coloro che hanno commesso vili atrocità ne confronti di molte nazioni del mondo,i discendenti dei demoni che hanno portato l'inferno in Terra.

Coloro il cui sangue scorre anche nelle mie vene,la casa dei demoni chiamati eldiani.

I marleani,che una volta furono oppressi da questi demoni,hanno usato lo stesso potere contro altre nazioni,e hanno fatto si che le tragedie passate si ripetessero.

So che un pensiero ha attraversato la mente di tutti.

Che i giganti non esistano più.

Il desiderio di vedere eliminati tutti gli eldiani.

Lo so molto bene.

Quindi,ho trovato una soluzione,a questo problema."

Gabi e gli altri lo guardavano preoccupati,mentre Vily alzava l'indice.

"Annuncerò questa soluzione,domani,sul palco costruito apposta per questa occasione."disse Villy che alzò il bicchiere e tutti lo fecero,poi parlò "FACCIAMO UN BRINDISI A UN GRANDE DRAMMATURGO E A UNA SVOLTA NELLA STORIA!"

"A UN GRANDE DRAMMATURGO E A UNA SVOLTA NELLA STORIA!"dissero tutti.

La mattina dopo Gabi si svegliò nel suo letto.

Aveva una vestaglia che lasciava scoperte le spalle e le braccia e i capelli neri a mezzo collo sciolti.

Sentì un baccano da fuori.

"Cosa?!"disse Gabi che spalancò una delle tende della finestrella accanto a suo letto "CHE SUCCEDE…?!"

Guardò fuori e spalancò gli occhi.

Poco dopo era in strada,in mezzo ad una fiera.

Aveva i capelli legati,un abito nero lungo e una giacca chiara lunga.

C'era una gran quantità di bancarelle,pagliacci e altro.

"Ma che diavolo..."disse Gabi.

"Gabi!"disse Falco con due gelati in mano "Ti sei svegliata finalmente!"

"Che sta succedendo?!"disse Gabi.

"È il festival!"disse Udd mangiando un gelato,mentre Sofia ne mangiava un altro.

"Hanno messo alcuni banchetti per chi viene a visitare il ghetto!"disse Falco che le mise il gelato in bocca.

"QUINDI SAREBBE QUESTO UN FESTIVAL?"urlò Gabi.

"ANDIAMO!"disse Falco.

Reiner arrivò dietro i quattro,mentre guardavano delle fritture e gli altri si voltarono.

Lui aveva il costume giallo e blu.

Poco dopo Reiner pagava una bancarella,mentre i quattro mangiavano la frittura,poi pagava una bancarella mentre i quattro mangiavano dei panini con dei wustel,poi pagò un altra bancarella,mentre i quattro mangiavano un pezzo di pizza.

Reyner guardò il quattro mentre ridevano e sorrise.

A sera Rayner trascinava Gabi,che era a terra,per il braccio sinistro.

"Fa male..."disse Gabi ridendo e mettendosi la mano sulla pancia.

"Perché hai fatto l'ingorda e mangiato troppo..."disse Reyner.

"Vorrei che ci fosse un festival ogni giorno..."disse Gabi sorridente.

"Già..."disse Reyner.

"Perché stanno succedendo un sacco di cose ultimamente."disse Gabi.

"Già..."disse Sentry.

"Ho come la sensazione che le cose stiano per cambiare."disse Gabi.

Rayner si voltò per un attimo e poi proseguì "Già..."

Il sole era ormai calato e il palco nella piazza era già stato allestito come un teatro all'aperto,c'erano le tende rosse chiuse e un panno al centro con il simbolo della nazione.

"Hey,Gabi?"disse Falco.

"Si?"disse lei.

"Hai ancora problemi a dormire?"disse lui.

"Beh,abbastanza."disse lei.

"Incubi?"disse lui.

"Sempre lo stesso sogno."disse Gabi.

FLASHBACK

C'era una punta rocciosa,su un asteroide che vagava nello spazio,insieme ad altri,e su questa punta vi era incatenata una donna di tre metri,con la pelle viola,molto simile a Thanos.

Aveva elmo che copriva il cranio e i lati del volto.

Tutta la parte dell'elmo più vicina alla pelle era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno alla linea l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro che percorreva la testa formando una piccolissima punta sulla parte posteriore del cranio,poi sopra di essa c'era un'altra placca che seguiva l'altra,curvandosi leggermente,formando una punta un po' più grande,e infine c'era una placca d'oro che copriva le tempie,percorreva la testa curvandosi,poi aveva una punta diretta all'indietro e leggermente verso l'alto,più lunga delle altre due.

La parte dell'elmo che copriva le guance,e si dirigeva in avanti,finendo in modo piatto,aveva la parte superiore d'oro, che percorreva in orizzontale le guance e aveva una piccola punta aderente all'elmo che superava la placca che copriva le tempie,mentre la parte bassa della placca che copriva le guance era blu,come la parte posteriore dell'elmo.

Il volto della donna era molto bello,con gli occhi verdi,ma aveva il mento piano di linee verticali,ad intervalli regolari e tre di esse percorrevano il viso in modo obliquo andando verso gli occhi e passando sopra di essi.

Il colore della pelle era viola e gli occhi erano verde chiaro.

Il fisico della donna aveva i muscoli scolpiti,ma era slanciata.

La parte centrale del collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,poi c'era placca d'oro sulla parte centrale del petto,che aveva la parte centrale che si allungava verso il basso e arrivava in mezzo al seno.

Questa placca era attaccata ad una maglietta di gomma blu,aderente che arrivava poco sopra l'ombelico davanti e fino alla vita dietro.

I lati superiori di questa maglietta erano d'oro,la parte che passava sulle spalle era d'oro alle estremità e blu al centro.

Le braccia e le spalle erano scoperte ed erano con una muscolatura scolpita,anche se poco sviluppata,c'erano quattro linee che partivano dalla spalla,passavano sul bicipite,poi passavano sul gomito e infine sul dorso dell'avambraccio.

L'avambraccio sinistro aveva un guanto d'oro che lo copriva da poco dopo il gomito ed era fatto da molte placche messe insieme,con dei buchi vuoti sulle nocche delle dita e un sesto buco al centro del dorso,più grande.

Al centro del dorso,il guanto aveva un grosso cerchio e poi un cerchio sotto le nocche di ogni dita,anche se più piccoli di quello al centro.

La mano destra aveva delle dita con unghie leggermente appuntite.

Le ascelle e la parte superiore dei fianchi erano scoperte e c'erano tre linee che andavano verso il seno e poi ce n'erano altre tre per lato,che percorrevano i lati della pancia.

Aveva una cintura marrone,con le estremità d'oro,da cui partivano varie linee,e dei pantaloni di gomma d'oro,poi c'erano degli stivali marroni con la ginocchiera d'oro e con linee dello stesso materiale sopra.

Era legata alla roccia da enormi catene ad anelli.

Il braccio con il guanto era messo verso l'esterno,mentre quello senza era sul petto e sopra ci passavano le catene che passavano anche sul petto e sulle gambe.

VOCE NARRANTE DI GABI

"Ho avuto un incubo l'altra notte.

Ho visto una strana donna dalla pelle viola incatenata ad una rupe affacciata su una roccia che vagava nel cielo nero in mezzo alle stelle."

Improvvidamente apparve una pantera dagli occhi verdi luminescenti e che emanava fumo da se stessa.

VOCE NARRANTE DI GABI

"Ogni notte,un grosso predatore viene da lei e divora la sua mano sinistra che torna a posto la mattina dopo.

Ho sentito le zanne affilate che perforavano il metallo,fino a trovare la carne e l'osso.

Vorrei svenire dal dolore,ma solo per risvegliarmi in un'agonia differente,poiché il metallo e il tessuto si rigenerano costantemente.

E così la sua tortura è andata avanti per lungo tempo."

FINE FLASHBACK

Piek,Zeke,Galliard e Colt erano tra la folla che occupava la zona e molti erano già seduti sulle lunghe panchine.

"Oh,siete venuti."disse Piek.

"Eh?"disse Colt "Dov'è falco?"

"Ha detto che sarebbe andato a cercare un amico suo e si è allontanato."disse Udd.

"Quante persone..."disse Sofia.

"Ce la faremo?"disse Galliard "Quando ci hanno detto di prendere posto in tempo praticamente era un ordine..."

"Ehi,eccolo la."disse Pieck.

"Dove te ne sei scappato?"disse Gabi.

"Vice-capitano Braun,potrei rubarle un minuto del suo tempo?"disse Falco.

"Proprio ora?"disse Braun.

"Non c'è problema."disse Zeke "C'è ancora tempo prima che si alzi il sipario."

Falco condusse Sentry verso un edificio.

"È laggiù."disse Falco indicando.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Reiner.

"Lo vedrai una volta arrivati."disse Falco.

"Santo cielo."disse Reiner.

I due scesero le scale di un sotterraneo di mattoni per arrivare ad una porta di legno.

"Dice di essere un tuo amico."disse Falco "Ha poteri come te,l'ho scoperto da poco."

"Ah si?"disse Reiner "Non vedo l'ora di vederlo."

"Di qui."disse Falco indicando la porta.

Reiner entrò nella stanza.

"Eccoci arrivati."disse Falco.

Trovarono Kruger che in realtà era Clark Kent,con indosso il costume da superman.

Aveva ancora i capelli neri,a mezzo collo,spettinati,il volto rasato,un costume di gomma lucida,azzurro scuro,che ricalcava i muscoli del corpo,un triangolo con la punta verso il basso,rosso acceso,la parte interna gialla,la "S"rossa,la cintura gialla,gli sleep rossi,gli stivali rossi e il mantello rosso che iniziava poco prima della base del collo,dove iniziava anche il costume.

Era seduto su una sedia e c'era una lanterna su una cassa di legno.

Davanti a Superman c'era una sedia di legno.

"...ehi."disse Clark "Son passati quasi quattro anni.

Reiner."

Sentry spalancò gli occhi "...Clark."

"Buon per te."disse Clark "Sei riuscito a tornare a casa."

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Se vuoi portare la pace nel tuo mondo,dovrai affrontare coloro che desiderano la stessa pace.

Ci sono momenti in cui gli uomini vengono schiacciati dal peso che portano sulle spalle."

I due si fissarono e ci fu silenzio.

"..."disse Falco imbarazzato "Ummm…

Cosa?

Ho sentito che voi due siete vecchi amici…

Pensavo che sarebbe stata una bella sorpresa...non è così,signor Kruger?"

"Proprio così."disse Clark "Grazie Falco per averlo portato qui.

Abbiamo molto da dirci.

Non so neanche da dove cominciare."

"..."disse Sentry che era paralizzato "Impossibile..."

"…?"disse Falco.

"Siediti,Reiner."disse Clark "Questo è un buon posto."

Vicino al soffitto c'erano della aperture rettangolari con tre sbarre.

"Puoi sentire tutto quello che succede sul palco da qui."disse Clark "È un semplice edificio residenziale.

Però è dietro il palco.

Molte brave persone sono lassù,in questo momento che guardano dalle finestre aspettando che il sipario si alzi.

Proprio sopra di noi.

Reiner...siediti."

Sentry si mise seduto.

"Allora..."disse Falco "Meglio che vada..."

"No,Falco,dovresti ascoltare anche tu."disse Clark.

"Cosa?"disse Falco.

"Falco,fa come dice..."disse Sentry.

"...sissignore."disse Falco.

In una tenda vi era Villi che si guardava allo specchio,mentre altre persone si mettevano abiti per lo spettacolo.

Lui aveva un vestito bianco lungo,con una cintura nera.

"Signor Taybar,è quasi l'ora."disse una guardia.

Villi era appoggiato sul tavolo e si guardava allo specchio "Si..."

"Oh,cielo..."disse la donna che era stata alla festa e aveva aiutato Udd.

Dietro di lei c'era Mordo.

"Antico?"disse Villi "È venuta fin qui per incoraggiarmi?"

"Spero di non disturbare."disse l'Antico "Mi scuso.

Sono venuta a farvi una breve visita."

"Deve essere sgradevole,vero?"disse lui asciugandosi il sudore dal viso con un fazzoletto "Sono un po' nervoso."

"Siete molto coraggioso,signore."disse Antico "Il nostro ordine lo sa bene."

I due si strinsero la mano.

"Prego che compiate il vostro destino senza pericolo."disse Antico.

"Molto obbligato,sacerdotessa."disse Villi.

Poco dopo i due camminarono in strada "Bene…

Ora andiamocene."

Entrarono in un vicolo e Mordo iniziò a roteare la mani destra facendo apparire un portale arancione che dava su un luogo sacro dell'India.

I due vi entrarono il portale si chiuse.

La madre di Reiner camminava con un velo in testa e vide un uomo con un bastone,un cappotto lungo e un berretto,seduto.

"Oh cielo..."disse la madre di Reiner "Non vi avevo visto.

Ne è passato di tempo.

Signor Sullivan."

"Signora Braun,non ci siamo visti dalla festa per il ritorno di suo figlio..."disse lui "Mi sono sentito a disagio nel rifiutare l'onore che mi era stato concesso..."

Lei si mise seduta accanto all'uomo "Si,ci hanno anche riservato dei posti…

È un onore che non merito in realtà.

A proposito,ho sentito che il signor Hoover è mancato,purtroppo.

Era malato da tempo o sbaglio?"

"Si...Marley si è presa grande cura di lui fino all'ultimo e se n'è andato in pace..."disse lei "Si vantava sempre con grande orgoglio del sacrificio di suo figlio per Marley...

Sono sicura che sua figlia ha fatto lo stesso."

"Anche io sono contento che la dea dall'isola mi abbia fatto venire qui."disse lui "E lei non è morta.

Annie è viva.

Ha promesso che sarebbe tornata."

Gabi,Sofia e Udd erano seduti e alle loro spalle c'erano Zeke,Colt,Piek,che toccava le spalle di Sophia e Galliard.

"Incredibile...c'è anche l'ammiraglio Gavey."disse Pieck "I piani alti della marina e dell'esercito.

Pensare che tutte le figure chiave dell'esercito di Marley si sarebbero riunite nel ghetto...

Ci sono anche molti ambasciatori di nazioni esterne e membri di famiglie nobili vicine a Taybar.

E i più famosi giornali hanno mandato i loro reporter.

Sembra di essere al centro del mondo."

"L'influenza della famiglia Taybar è incredibile."disse Falco.

"E sono eldiani come noi..."disse Galliard.

Degli uomini suonarono le trombe.

"Sta iniziando."disse Gabi.

"Il signor Braun e Falco non sono ancora arrivati?"disse Udd.

"Perché diamine ci stanno mettendo tanto?"disse Gabi.

Arrivò un soldato con l'elmetto "Guerrieri di Marley.

Il capitani Nagath chiede di voi."

"Sta...iniziando."disse Falco.

Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"Clark..."disse Reiner "Come...sei arrivato qui?"

"È questa la prima cosa che vuoi chiedermi?"disse Clark.

"..."disse Reiner "Che hai...in mente di fare?"

"Ciò che vuoi fare tu."disse Clark.

Reiner iniziò a tremare e si mise le mani sulle tempie "…

Per…

Per…"

"Stai provando a chiedermi perché?"disse Clark "Non ci arrivi?

Ciò che vuoi fare tu.

Qualcosa che definiresti inevitabile.

Vili salì sul palco e si inchinò.

Oltre alle panchine davanti c'erano diverse file di panchine sui lati,messe una sull'altra.

"…"disse Reiner "Io..."

"Aspetta."disse Clark "Sembra che si sia alzato il sipario.

Ascoltiamo.

Ora vedrai come mia padre aveva ragione.

E quando avranno finito e tu ascolterai la registrazione ti sarà tutto chiaro."

Clark prese un registratore.

"Vorrei raccontarvi una vecchia favola."disse Villi "Si è svolta cento anni fa.

L'impero eldiano.

Si è impadronito del mondo con il potere dei giganti."

Alle sue spalle furono mostrate immagini di giganti che mangiavano gli uomini.

Degli uomini suonarono i tamburi.

"Da quando c'è la dea Ymir,conosciuta come Gea o Gaia,una personificazione della Terra,fino ad ora,innumerevoli vite sono state stroncate dai giganti."disse lui.

Dietro di lui apparvero immagini di uomini e donne,con le bende sugli occhi e pieni di sangue.

"Secondo recenti studi,il numero di vittime a loro carico superò di tre volte l'attuale popolazione umana del mondo intero."disse l'uomo "Un incredibile ammontare di vite,culture e storia umana rubate dal potere dei giganti.

Questo massacro è storia condivisa dagli umani e dagli eldiani.

Ma una volta sconfitti tutti i loto nemici,scoppiò un conflitto all'interno dell'impero eldiano.

Fu l'inizio della grande guerra dei giganti.

Le otto grandi case che possedevano i poteri dei giganti si ritrovarono in un circolo infinito di cospirazione e tradimento e iniziarono ad uccidersi a vicenda.

Ci fu un'immagine di uomini con le bende sugli occhi,tuniche,scudi,lance e spade che si affrontavano sotto gli occhi di un re,con una corona e un mantello rosso che copriva sia la parte dietro sia la parte davanti e arrivava a terra.

Poi arrivò un'attrice che somigliava a Pallas.

"A quel punto la dea Pallas vide l'opportunità che quella situazione presentava."disse Vili "La nostra salvatrice

Grazie al suo uso astuto delle informazioni, i membri dell'impero eldiano si uccisero a vicenda fino all'ultimo."

La donna si mise vicino ad un altro vestito con una tunica,con la fascia sugli occhi e un martello dal manico che arrivava fino a terra e ai suoi piedi c'era un altro.

"E quella dea ,insieme alla famiglia Taybar,e a marlei,fu in grado di costringere il re Fritz,fino ad ora considerato invincibile a fuggire in un'isola remota,dove chiese aiuto al primo re."disse l'uomo.

Tutti applaudirono.

Apparve il re,con dietro moltissime figure di giganti colossali.

"Con il tempo si persero le tracce del presunto primo re detto anche Re Dio."disse Villi "E sappiate che non tutti gli storici attuali sono d'accordo che questo re divino sia mai esistito,mentre su Fritz abbiamo delle prove.

Ma il re Fritz,nonostante si fosse ritirato sull'isola del paradiso,aveva a sua disposizione una potenza formidabile.

Ha preparato sula sua isola molte decine di migliaia di giganti in grado di distruggere il mondo."

Tutti divennero muti e pallidi.

"In questo istante preciso,secondo l'associazione di studio dei giganti,il fatto che il nostro mondo sia ancora salvo e non sia distrutto da quei giganti è una mera coincidenza."disse Villi "Per eliminare questa minaccia,la nostra patria ha inviato quattro giganti mutaforma per infiltrarsi nell'isola.

Sono stati sconfitti.

Nell'isola infatti sono nati dei super uomini definiti mutanti,ci sono stregoni che praticano arti magiche,si fanno esperimenti sulle persone per farle diventare super soldati,e ci sono delle divinità che proteggono queste persone.

Nei quattro anni passati da allora abbiamo mandato 32 navi vedetta a controllare le acque che circondano l'isola.

Tutte quelle navi sono scomparse senza lasciare tracia.

Ciò significa...che il malvagio impero di eldia vive ancora oggi."

"Hai sentito?"disse Clark "Reiner?

Non è per quella ragione che avete distrutto le mura?

Stavate cercando di salvare il mondo,vero?

Quattro insospettabili bambini,scaricati sul quell'isola...e nonostante tutto non sapevano nulla.

Ora voglio che tu senta questo.

La testimonianza di un pericoloso eldiano."

Si udì la voce del suo padre adottivo "Vedi che il mondo va malissimo?

Ti senti in trappola?

Non temere.

Siamo tutti negli inferi.

Buon giorno,ben ritrovati in un'altra registrazione purtroppo riguardante ancora, sotto certi aspetti il libro di Pallas…su cose che nel libro di Marley non vi sono state dichiarate...che sono state occultate e siamo in un periodo di transizione molto molto pericoloso perché coloro che essendo,e si professano,servi di Pallas,non sanno di essere stati ingannati.

Vedete io sembrerò molto rude,molto...cioè molti di voi diranno che questa persona qua è impazzita,questa persona qua arriva a dire che Marley è dall'altra parte e non è dalla parte giusta.

Ebbene con tutta franchezza dico quella che è la mia verità,quello che io ho scoperto,quello che io ho esplorato,non solo nel lato storico,ma anche nel lato astrale e,nel lato astrale,purtroppo...ho visto delle cose che non si possono spiegare così in due parole.

Io tempo fa vi ho detto che feci delle sessioni di ipnosi,la terza sessione di ipnosi mi ha bloccato.

Una verità che non ho detto alla mia ipnotista e che mi ha bloccato perché dopo quell'ipnosi,io ho avuto dei sogni coscienti e questi sogni coscienti mi hanno portato a comprendere dove sono.

Purtroppo ho compreso dove sono.

Purtroppo ho compreso che non è facile andar via di qua.

Perché quando il tuo corpo muore,la tua anima non va nell'oltretomba,ma la tua anima si reincarna fin quando noi,molto probabilmente,non arriviamo al punto di comprendere che ce ne dobbiamo andare via proprio da questo sistema solare."

Perché tutto questo sistema solare ci tiene un pugno.

Ora,perché sono arrivato a questo,a dirvi questo?

C'è un nesso.

Il nesso è Pallas.

Vi hanno sempre detto che Pallas è la verità.

Ora proviamo ad immaginare che è tutta capovolta la situazione.

Quando qualcuno vi dice che Pallas è la verità...venite a scoprire che è il contrario.

Venite a scoprire che Pallas non è verità,ma è l'inganno puro,completo.

Perché questo?

Perché dico questo?

Perché Pallas è stata inventata...dal tempio di Pallas,si dice dai tempi del suo trionfo.

Non abbiamo realmente la conferma che il tempio abbia scritto quei testi,ma abbiamo un grandissimo,enorme sospetto che che i testi di Pallas e anche la storia siano stati pilotati,modificati in modo da credere in Pallas.

Una Pallas presa da una dea delle ombre,proveniente da un piano esistenziale totalmente diverso da questo ,a differenza degli dei della Terra che sono elementali,ossia elementi che si staccano istantaneamente dalla loro matrice e prendono forma e vita.

L'idea è stata presa da questa divinità,da questa potente divinità delle ombre che fallì e come condanna esemplare Ymir la imprigionò,perché questa divinità ultradimensionale tentò di massacrare la Terra per prendere potere e divenire la dea suprema,provocando la fuga degli dei della Terra nelle loro dimensioni spirituali tascabili,ossia in vari oltretomba della Terra.

È responsabile della sostituzione di un culto chiamato cristianesimo kolbrin,derivato da un testo chiamato Bibbia Kolbrin,nel momento del suo risveglio.

Questa salvatrice,perché così la chiamavano i marleyani,che avrebbe liberato Marley da Eldia,dall'impero eldiano,si chiamava Palladia la dea,o meglio la dea delle tenebre e delle ombre.

Insomma io non voglio stare qui a raccontarvi le mie ricerche,ma voglio dirvi una cosa:i palladiani,il palladismo,per essere chiari,è stato creato dal tempio di Pallas,per adorare,in modo ingannevole e nascosto,le ombre vive.

Le ombre vive,nei testi più antichi del mito di Pallas,fanno parte del reame delle ombre,cioè dimensione diversa da questa,tagliata fuori da questo piano.

Sono tutte entità facente parte del regno delle ombre e,nella versione più vecchia,questo regno di coloro che siedono al di sopra nelle ombre,di cui fa parte Palladia che è stata scacciata anche dai suoi fratelli,poiché era troppo prepotente anche per loro.

Ora io non vi chiedo di credere a questi testi.

Vi chiedi di indagare,perché a quanto pare,come dice nel testo di Pallas,la dea dice :"io non sono qui per liberare il mondo,ma per controllarlo."

E in oltre dice: "Chiunque di voi abbia un bastone lo getti a terra e prenda una lancia.

Chiunque di voi abbia una frusta,la getti via e prenda una mazza.

Chiunque abbia un pugnale,lo butti via e prenda una spada."

Questa frase era ai tempi,perché ai tempi c'erano,le lance,le fruste,i pugnali e le spade,oggi si potrebbe benissimo dire :"Chi di voi ha una pistola la getti via e compri un kalashnikov."

Non era un messaggio di pace,era un messaggio della dea Palladia dato ai marleyani per insorgere contro gli eldiani,ma non ce la fecero.

Non in quel momento.

Perché?

Perché questi erano talmente pericolosi che Ymir,ossia Gaia,decise di catturare

la dea,mandò i giganti contro i suoi fedeli e fece anche alleanza con 600 dei,guidati dai capi pantheon.

Voi immaginate seicento elementi personificati,guidati dai capi pantheon.

Non stiamo parlando di quattro gatti oppressi e una buona dea che li deve liberare.

Stiamo parlando di stregoni esperti nella magia nera,aiutati da ombre personificate al servizio della dea.

Ebbene di questi nemici ne presero tre,e si vocifera,tra l'altro nella versione originale,che il capo di questi stregoni neri era proprio questa Palladia,detta dea delle ombre,pronunciatasi la dea suprema.

La dea del mondo.

Colei che avrebbe liberato Marlei da Eldia.

Siccome doveva essere una condanna esemplare,fu messa in catene,fu massacrata prima e poi sepolta viva nella terra.

Questo prima di essere liberata ancora,si capisce,perché poi ha anche rubato il potere dei giganti di Ymir.

Ora,la traduzione che abbiamo noi di questi testi più antichi...si spera sia tutta vera...quando si dice che Ymir,ossia Gea,non fu imprigionata nella terra nei tempi antichi...si dice che Gea non fu imprigionata nella terra.

"Nella terra,c'era la dea della vergogna."disse ,a uno dei giganti,Gaia "Ma io sono qui sull'albero,con te.

Non c'è bisogno che scapate,che noi scappiamo,le ombre non ci vedono."

Queste parole servono alle persone che veramente vogliono cercare di comprendere,le altre persone che vogliono rimanere invasate,non capiranno mai che la dea delle ombre è pericolosa.

È molto pericolosa.

Pallas non è verità.

E questa mia registrazione...è una profezia per chi vuole comprendere.

Quindi quando si parla di Pallas,io rispondo:"Vade retro,maligno."

Vedete...quando si dice che il primo re e Pallas andavano a braccetto...il primo re e Pallas andavano a braccetto.

State attenti a Pallas.

Un abbraccio.

Ciao."

Clark spense il registratore e i due erano senza parole.

Nagath era su un tetto,con l'uniforme e l'elmetto.

Davanti a lui c'erano dei fucili appoggiati alla ringhiera del tetto.

"Qualsiasi cosa fuori dall'ordinario?"disse Nagath con il binocolo.

"Nulla di sospetto al momento."disse un altro soldato in ginocchio davanti ad una cassa su cui era un figlio,su cui scriveva e un telefono con cui parlava.

"Di a tutti di segnalare qualunque cosa sembri strana."disse Nagath "Anche ciò che sembra non avere importanza."

Villi era dietro la tenda e beveva dell'acqua.

"Signor Zeke,vada al cancello principale."disse il soldato.

"...bene."disse Zeke che si separò dagli altri.

"Voi due,di qui."disse il soldato.

"Ho come la sensazione di averti già visto."disse Piek "Di dove sei di stanza?"

"Vengo dalla base di Raqua,molto a ovest."disse il sondato "Mi hanno reclutato temporaneamente per il servizio di sorveglianza.

Non mi sento di rispondere alle domande inutili di spazzatura eldiana."

"Che peccato."disse Piek "E io che stavo pensando al tuo bel viso."

I tre entrarono in un edificio,il soldato aprì la porta,che portava ad una stanza con dei tavoli di legno,poi li fece andare avanti.

"Dov'è il capitano Nagath?"disse Galirad.

"GALLIARD!"urlò Piek e il soldato tagliò una fune,aprendo una botola nel pavimento e facendoli precipitare il un profondo cunicoli,poi chiuse la porta,gettò l'elmo e fece a brandelli l'uniforme rivelando di essere Hyperion.

Aveva i capelli arancioni lunghi legati dietro la testa,e una coda di cavallo lunga e alcuni ciuffi sul davanti,aveva barba,baffi,un costume nero,che iniziava dall'inizio del petto e copriva anche la pancia e le gambe,poi c'era una placca d'oro all'altezza della pancia,con un sole nero e il costume lasciava scoperte le braccia da metà bicipiti.

Aveva due placche d'oro circolari sui pettorali da cui partiva un mantello arancione e anche gli stivali erano arancioni.

Falco era appoggiato al muro e pensava "Ma che diamine...sta succedendo?

Di cosa ha così paura l'ufficiale Braun?

Signor Kruger...che cos'è?

Pensavo che fossero vecchi amici…

…!

Vecchi!

Da quanto tempo?

Se si conoscono da più di quattro anni...le uniche persone che l'ufficiale Braun può aver conosciuto,sono le persone incontrate in quei cinque anni sull'isola Paradiso."

Falco spalancò gli occhi e pensò "No…

Non è...possibile…

Non...può essere…

Falco ricordò che Reiner diceva "...Impossibile."

"IMPOSSIBILE!"pensò Falco.

"Ora veniamo al punto centrale di questa serata."disse Villi sul palco "La storia che vi ho raccontato fin ora è un compromesso in base a fatti conosciuti a tutti."

Accanto a Villi c'era sia il salvatore,sia quello con la benda sugli occhi.

"Ma la verità è un po' diversa."disse Villi "Questo è un ricordo ereditato dalla famiglia Taybar tramite il gigante mandibola."

Clark e Reiner guardarono verso l'apertura.

"Questa verità verrà resa pubblica oggi,per la prima volta nella storia."disse Villi.

Gli ufficiali dell'esercito iniziarono a bisbigliare.

"È una verità che riguarda...la grande guerra dei giganti 100 anni fa."disse Villi "A porre fine alla grande guerra dei giganti non è stata Pallas,fu qualcun altro."

Arrivò la figura del re.

"Colui che ha posto fine alla grande guerra dei giganti,colui che ha salvato il mondo...fu re Fritz."disse Villi "Il 145esimo re Fritz,da quando ha ereditato il potere del gigante originale,ha disprezzato la storia sanguinosa e crudele dell'impero Eldiano.

Si stancò delle continue lotte tra la sua gente,e soffrì vedendo la continua oppressione subita dal popolo marleyano."

Il re strinse la mano a quello con il martello.

"Una volta ottenuti il potere del gigante originale,ha cospirato con la famiglia Taybar,e compiendo un grande sacrificio per porre fine alla sanguinosa storia del popolo eldiano con le sue stesse mani.

Il re Fritz tramò con la famiglia Taybar e disse che doveva essere detto che il merito di aver salvato il mondo doveva andare ad un antico culto,il culto di Pallas.

Come pianificato,Eldia si distrusse da sola a causa di lotte interne e il re Fritz,di sua scelta portò con se quanti più eldiani poté sull'isola Paradiso e chiuse i cancelli delle mura.

A quel tempo disse che se la pace fosse stata infranta avrebbe mobilitato un gran numero di giganti come punizione,ma non erano le sue vere intenzioni.

Per assicurarsi che il suo successore,dopo la sua morte,continuasse a perseguire i suoi ideali,giurò di rinunciare alla guerra.

Solo chi ha sangue reale nelle vene può usare il potere assoluto del gigante originale per controllare gli altri giganti.

E questo giuramento di rinuncia alla guerra si manifesta ed ha effetto solo su chi ha sangue reale.

Così,gli ideali di Fritz sono passati da un re all'interno delle mura all'altro e ad oggi nessun gigante dell'isola Paradiso ci ha attaccati.

In altre parole,colui che ci ha protetti non è altro che l'odiato re all'interno delle mura.

Re Fritz che dal profondo del suo cuore non voleva altro che pace ne mondo."

La gente era sconvolta.

"Esatto...il suo scopo era la pace."disse Villi "E lui disse che avrebbe anche accettato un nostro tentativo futuro di mettere le mani sul gigante primordiale.

Disse che se Marley voleva annientare tutti gli eldiani lo avrebbe accettato.

Il peccato commesso dagli eldiani è così orribile,che non si può fare ammenda.

Eldiani giganti non sarebbero mai dovuti esistere.

Questo orrore dev'essere corretto.

Accettò anche questo.

Ma,fino al giorno in cui sarebbe arrivata la punizione,lui voleva che coloro che abitavano dentro le mura,potessero godersi in pacifico paradiso,anche se momentaneo.

Ci ha chiesto di lasciarglielo fare.

Questo era il messaggio di re Fritz."

La figura del re fece un inchino.

Tutti si guardarono.

"Cosa?"disse Gabi.

Tra la gente ci furono dei mormorii e varie voci "Che significa?

Se tutto questo è vero...allora è sempre stato re Fritz a preparare tutto per far sembrare che furono,Pallas, Marley e la famiglia Taybar a salvare il mondo..."

Gli ufficiali militari parlarono "Perché la famiglia Taybar sta rivelando questa storia ora di loro spontanea…?"

Gli aristocratici parlarono tra loro "Se il re all'interno delle mura non ha mai avuto intenzione di invadere il mondo...allora la teoria sulla minaccia dell'isola paradiso in cui abbiamo creduto finora…?"

"Ma..."disse Villi e apparve la figura del gigante di Clark "Negli ultimi anni c'è stata una rivolta sull'Isola Paradiso,che ha portato alla distruzione dell'ideologia di pace del re Fritz.

Il potere del gigante originale è stato rubato da una cerca...definiamola persona.

Tanti anni fa,nello spazio,vi era un pianeta chiamato Krypton che esplose e uno dei sopravvissuti arrivò sulla Terra mediante un'astronave.

Una volta sceso, il Sole gli diede poteri quasi divini e ora il mondo è di nuovo in grave pericolo.

Questo essere,cresciuto nella parte più arretrata dell'isola,adottato da un uomo che aveva ancora in mente idee di guerra,ha deciso di distruggere il mondo che re Fritz ha creato per tutti noi.

Questa minaccia aliena per la pace della Terra si chiama...Clark Kent."

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"L'uomo che vuole combattere,ferito o meno,è proprio qui.

FLASHBACK

Nagath e Villi erano dentro una carrozza.

"Come pensavo."disse Villi "Se dovessero attentare alla mia vita lo farebbero durante il mio discorso?

"Non posso esserne certo,ma le percentuali sono altissime."disse Nagath "Solo in quel momento i piani alti dell'esercito di Marley saranno tutti in un unico posto.

Oppure potrebbero colpire mentre si spostano,ma dato che,per sicurezza i loro itinerari sono decisi poco prima della partenza,inoltre,dato che altre persone importanti useranno le carrozze,sospetto che non attaccheranno allora."

"In quel caso,dovremo fare del nostro meglio per radunare tutti i piani alti dell'esercito in cima agli spalti speciali."disse Villi.

"È davvero d'accordo?"disse Nagath.

"Noi Tybar non siamo sempre stati con le mani in mano..."disse Villi "Rispetto ai miei predecessori,beh...per qualche tempo,abbiamo cercato di mescolarci con l'alta società per elevare lo status sociale degli eldiani.

E intanto tenevamo d'occhio gli avvenimenti sull'Isola Paradiso.

Ma avremmo dovuto tenere d'occhio anche la nostra posizione.

Quando ci siamo finalmente accorti che c'era qualcosa fuori posto...il nemico aveva già attraversato l'oceano con il coltello tra i denti.

Non sarei sorpreso se ci saltassero alla gola da un momento all'altro.

Fino ad oggi,non siamo arrivati a capire che...i nemici da cui dovevamo guardarci erano i nostri complici dell'isola Paradiso.

Come sa bene,anche il nostro grande paese Marley,ha fin troppi nemici.

...I piani alti dell'esercito non fanno eccezione.

La situazione è terribile,dobbiamo fare tutto il possibile per smascherare il nemico.

Li lasceremo fare la loro mossa e la useremo a nostro vantaggio,per quanto ne saremo in grado.

Se ha un altro piano in mente,lo dica.

Altrimenti,procediamo in questo modo."

"Ma...anche se è per attirare il nemico allo scoperto,l'esca prevista è troppo grossa."disse Nagath.

"Avranno quegli incompetenti dei capi dell'esercito."disse Villi "Sarebbe molto comodo se l'esercito marleiano dovesse soffrire perdite durante l'accatto,non crede.

Sarebbe un grande passo avanti nel nostro piano di ricostruire l'esercito a nostra discrezione.

Per questo non abbiamo avvertito ne le divinità,ne i quattro,ne altri."

"Ma...molte persone moriranno."disse Nagath.

"LA MAGGIOR PARTE SARANNO ELDIANI!"disse Willy "I DISCENDENTI DEL DEMONIO,RICORDA?!

È sorprendente sentirglielo dire,capitano Nagath.

Lei,che ha mandato chissà quanti eldiani a morire davanti alle batterie di cannoni nemici o sui campi minati.

È sempre una vita di fogna che viene stroncata che abbia l'uniforme o meno.

Continuiamo a fare ciò che abbiamo fatto fino ad ora."

Nagath chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì poco dopo "...prima,lasci che le dica cosa penso.

Non siamo in guerra.

Non conosciamo l'identità del nostro nemico,ne i suoi piani,ne come attaccherà…

E comunque,stiamo per riunire un grande pubblico dove si terrà la cerimonia.

Sarà impossibile tenere la famiglia Taybar,specialmente lei,al sicuro.

Se proseguiamo,morirà.

Lei è troppo importante per essere usato come esca."

"...Certo."disse Villi "Sono pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze.

Se non salirò sul palco,il mondo non si volterà a guardarci.

L'esercito,la stampa e gli ambasciatori di varie nazioni...non verrà nessuno.

Inoltre,gli eldiani del ghetto di Rebellio,incluso me,non diverranno martiri.

Le povere vittime di "un attacco imprevisto".

Se dovessi essere l'unico a sopravvivere...non sarà possibile portare tutto il mondo dalla nostra parte."

Nagath gli pose la mano "Gli eldiani sono discendenti del demonio,non c'è dubbio.

Ma che noi...siamo demoni."

I due si strinsero la mano.

"Alloro bruceremo insieme."disse Villi.

FINE FLASHBACK

"E noi,la famiglia Taybar,non siamo discendenti del culto di Pallas."disse Villi sul palco "Le persone che strettamente seguivano Pallas sono scomparse da tempo.

Dopo la grande guerra dei giganti abbiamo fatto un patto con Carl Fritz in cambio della sicurezza della nostra famiglia, e abbiamo venduto Eldia a Malrley.

E anche se noi stessi siamo Eldiani,siamo stati risparmiati dalla persecuzione e abbiamo ricevuto grandi onori.

Ho scoperto questa verità il giorno in cui sono diventato capo della famiglia Taybar…

Mi ha scosso…

Mi ricordo di essermi sentito così stordito che mi tremavano le gambe…

Ma nonostante ciò,ho distolto il mio sguardo…

I Taybar si sono appropriati onori e fama che non si meritavano,come dei vili ladri…

È una verità molto difficile da accettare..."

"CAPITANO!"disse un soldato.

"Che succede?!"disse Nagath.

"I guerrieri sono scomparsi!"disse il soldato "E...ANCHE I SOLDATI CHE DOVEVANO ANDARE A PRENDERLI SONO SCOMPARSI!"

"MOBILITATE LE TRUPPE DI RISERVA E INIZIATE LE RICERCHE!"disse Nagath.

"Sissignore!"disse l'altro che telefonò.

"Si comincia."disse Nagath.

In fondo al profondo buco sul pavimento c'erano Pieck e Galliard.

"FA MALE,MALEDIZIONE!"disse Piek che aveva una gamba rotta che emanava fumo"Qualcuno ha messo della paglia sul pavimento…

Ecco perché ce la siamo cavata solo qualche osso rotto..."

Galliard si teneva l'avambraccio sinistro che era rotto ed emanava fumo "Beh,non sono stati molto gentili...

MA CHE DIAVOLO STA SUCCEDENDO?!"

"Probabilmente qualche trappola per rinchiudere i guerrieri."disse Piek "Marley ne ha molte per ogni evenienza...

È un vecchio trucco,ma in un posto così stretto non possiamo trasformarci…

Specialmente in due..."

"Probabilmente ci schiacceremmo a morte."disse Galliard.

Piek prese una confezione e delle bottiglie "Ci hanno preparato qualcosina...cibo e…"

"Hanno pensato a tutte le loro comodità."disse Galliard "Ma quello stupido soldato...cos'ha in mente?"

"Non lo so..."disse Piek "Potrebbe essere dell'esercito di Marley o potrebbe lavorare da solo…

In ogni caso...sono abbastanza sicura...di averlo incontrato da qualche parte..."

"Vi ho raccolto tutti qui e ho confessato quel falso eroismo."disse Villi"Perché ho finalmente capito che il mondo in cui viviamo è in grande pericolo."

Dietro le tende vi era una donna che lo guardava.

Aveva i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa e arrivavano a mezzo collo,un lungo abito nero da nobile e gli occhi neri.

"Il problema riguarda tutti."disse Villi"Me.

E tutti coloro che vivono in questo mondo."

Villi guardò gli altri nobili e la donna che lo guardavano da dietro le quinte e pensò"Guardate bene…

È per questo che vi ho sacrificati tutti…

Il mio significato."

Dietro di lui apparvero le immagini delle mura,rotte con dentro dei giganti immensi.

"Per stabilire una pace nel nostro mondo,Carl Fritz,con il potere del gigante originale ha creato qualcosa di monumentale che facesse sia da spada che da scudo."disse Villi "Ha eretto tre grandi mura chiamate come le tre figlie di Ymir.

Wal Maria.

Wal Rose.

Wal Sina.

Queste tre mura erano sia lo scudo che la spada,fatte da milioni di giganti colossali.

Temevamo l'isola paradiso...perché un possibile attacco di quei giganti colossali avrebbe potuto distruggere il mondo.

Come ho già spiegato,solo chi ha sangue reale può usare il potere del gigante originale.

Ma la nostra casata reale,dato il voto di rinuncia alla guerra,non può usare i poteri del gigante originale.

Comunque,secondo un rapporto di Reiner Braun,conosciuto come il guardiano dorato del Sole,Sentry,o Gigante Corazzato,una persona,i cui legami con il sangue reale non ci sono,ha dimostrato di saper usare il potere del Gigante Progenitore.

La persona che al momento possiede il potere del gigante originale...è Clark Kent e la sua esistenza mette tutti in grave pericolo."

I soldati correvano per le strade,mentre Clark e Reiner erano in silenzio e Falco era contro il muro.

"Lei mi ha ingannato..."disse Falco "Ha continuato ad incoraggiarmi e a supportarmi…

La ammiravo…

E per tutto questo tempo…

Mi stava solo usando…"

"Mi dispiace."disse Clark "Falco.

Sei stato di grande aiuto."

"…?"disse Falco che spalancò gli occhi"Cosa…?

TSK…!

Quelle lettere…

Tutte quelle lettere che mi ha chiesto di spedire…

Dove…?

Le lettere che mi ha detto che stava spedendo alla sua famiglia?!"

"Non erano lettere per la mia famiglia,no..."disse Clark "Ma sono state ricevute dei miei compagni."

"Ah..."disse Falco che cadde a terra piangendo "Impossibile…

Io…

Non ci credo..."

"Hai appena detto compagni?"disse Reiner.

"In altre parole,questo Clark Kent,ha l'abilità di dare il via ad un attacco su scala mondiale."disse Villi "Anche se nelle precedenti guerre di Marley si sono viste armi più forti di un gigante,ad oggi non esiste un'arma che possa fermare l'attacco di milioni di giganti colossali.

Una volta che inizierà l'attacco,non ci sarà nulla che potremo fare per fermarlo.

Tutto ciò che l'umanità potrà fare è tremare sentendo i fragorosi passi sempre più vicini e dividersi,scappare cercando la salvezza.

In ogni caso,ogni essere umano,ogni città,ogni civiltà,ogni essere vivente,ogni ecosistema verrà schiacciato sotto i loro piedi e faranno letteralmente piazza pulita di tutto.

Una volta iniziato il mondo sarà spacciato.

Per evitare che accada,dobbiamo agire ora."

Falco pensò "Giusto...questa è la nostra chance…

Non so perché,ma...il Titano Originale per il quale Marley ha duramente combattuto tanto...ha attraversato l'oceano ed è seduto qui.

Tutto…dipende da me e dall'ufficiale Braun..."

"Gusto."disse Clark "È come dice Villi Taybar.

Sono il cattivo che può distruggere il mondo intero.

Ma per me il cattivo sei tu.

Quel giorno…

Il giorno in cui avete spaccato le mura e aveva lasciato che i giganti invadessero la mia città natale…

Che divorassero viva mia madre davanti ai miei occhi…

Ho continuato a chiedermi perché quelle persone innocenti hanno dovuto subire una cosa così orribile...perché così tante persone sono state mangiate vive…?

Non capivo.

Perché Reiner?

Perché mia madre è stata mangiata viva quel giorno?"

"Perché..."disse Sentry "Perché abbiamo distrutto le mura... quel giorno..."

"E perché avete distrutto le mura?"disse Clark.

"Per portare a termine la nostra missione..."disse Sentry "Volevamo creare caos in modo da poterci infiltrare dentro le mura…e vedere cosa avrebbe fatto il re."

"Che missione era?"disse Superman.

"Ottenere il Gigante Originale..."disse Sentry "E salvare il mondo."

"È così…?"disse Clark "Per salvare il mondo,eh?

E cosa credi che avrebbero fatto una volta ottenuto quel potere?

Avrebbero dato inizio all'invasione immediata.

Se l'avete fatto per salvare il mondo allora…beh,immagino non abbiate altra scelta..."

"…"disse Falco preoccupato.

Reiner chiuse gli occhi "Quel giorno…hai detto così...farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per farvi soffrire e uccidervi…

Per questo sei qui?"

"Ho detto così?"disse Clark grattandosi la guancia sinistra con l'indice destro,dopo alcuni momenti"Io...ho detto così?

Meglio che tu...ti dimentichi tutto."

"…?"disse Sentry "...Eh?"

"È vero che vedevo tutto ciò che c'era oltre l'oceano come un nemico..."disse Superman "Ma poi...ho attraversato l'oceano,e dormito sotto un tetto nemico…

E mangiato con loro…

Reiner...ho fatto ciò che tu hai fatto tutti quegli anni fa.

Ovviamente alcuni erano davvero fastidiosi,ma altri sono brave persone."

Clark guardò Falco.

"Uhn?!"disse Falco.

"Passato l'oceano...dentro le mura...siamo esattamente uguali."disse Superman"Ma

a tutti voi...hanno insegnato che le persone dentro le mura sono diverse.

Che siamo demoni.

Vi hanno detto che le persone dentro le mura sono delle minacce per voi,per il continente e per le persone del resto del mondo…

Quella credenza è fissata nelle menti dei ragazzini,che non conoscono il mondo…e degli adulti che ne sanno ancora meno.

Cosa tu,un ragazzino, potevi fare al riguardo?

Contro quell'ambiente?

Contro quella storia?

Mi sbaglio,Reiner?

Tu hai...sofferto molto per tutto questo tempo,vero?

Penso di riuscire...finalmente a capirti."

Reiner abbassò la testa e lacrimò e cadde a terra,facendo cadere la sedia "HAI TORTO!"

"…!?"disse Falco.

"Hai torno,Clark...quel giorno...io "disse Reiner "DOPO CHE MARCEL È STATO MANGIATO...ANNIE E BERTHOLD VOLEVANO ABBANDONARE LA MISSIONE,E RITIRARSI…

CI FU ANCHE UNA RISSA VIOLENTA TRA ME E ANNIE!

Ma io...li ho convinti a proseguire...contro la loro volontà…

Li ho fatti attenere al piano…

Un po' per autoconservazione...ma io…

VOLEVO ESSERE UN EROE…!

Vi ho fatto da fratello maggiore per lo stesso motivo…

Volevo essere rispettato...preso come esempio…

Quello...non ha nulla a che fare con il tempo e l'ambiente in cui sono cresciuto…

Sono una pessima persona,tua madre,divorata...è solo colpa mia!

Io...mi odio così tanto...

Ti prego uccidimi e basta.

Voglio solo...scomparire."

"Ma...il pericolo che questo mondo deve affrontare…è causato solo dall'esistenza degli eldiani…

Io…"disse Villi "Io speravo,se mai fosse stato possibile,di non essere mai nato.

Odiavo il mio stesso sangue…

Più di tutti,io...desidero che gli eldiani vengano cancellati da questo mondo."

Zeke,in strada,si voltò verso la luce del teatro in lontananza.

"Ma...non voglio morire."disse Villi "Perché...io sono già nato in questo mondo."

I nobili iniziarono a lacrimare "So che potremmo essere di razze diverse e paesi diversi,ma per favore,tutti coloro che non vogliono morire,datemi la vostra forza!"

La gente iniziò ad applaudire.

"Io voglio che tutti noi sopravviviamo per vedere il futuro insieme!"disse Villi"VOGLIO CHE TUTTI VI UNIATE NELLA LOTTA CONTRO I DEMONI DELL'ISOLA PARADISO!"

La gente continuò ad applaudire,mentre Clark chiudeva gli occhi e sorrideva.

Superman si alzò e pose la mano a Sentry "Alzati Reiner.

Va tutto bene…

Ho capito."

"Clark..."disse Reiner che gli diede la mano.

"Ma resta il fatto...che ci sono molti problemi tra gli eserciti del mondo devono affrontare prima che possano unirsi in battaglia."disse Villi.

"Come pensavo...tu ed io non siamo molto diversi..."disse Clark.

"Però se affronteremo tra poco questo enorme nemico insieme,dobbiamo unire le forze."disse Villy"SE TUTTI CI UNIREMO E LAVOREREMO INSIEME,NON C'È MINACCIA CHE NON POTREMO SUPERARE!"

La folla iniziò ad esultare ed urlare.

"Io,Villy Taybar,sarò l'inviato speciale del governo di Marley!"disse Villy.

"Probabilmente è così dal giorno in cui siamo nati."disse Clark.

"Cos?"disse Reiner.

"PREGHIAMO TUTTI PER LA PACE NEL MONDO!"disse Villy.

"Continuerò a proseguire...fino al giorno in cui distruggerò il nemico"disse Clark e la sua mano si illuminò di energia arancione.

"IO LO DI CHIARO UFFICIALMENTE QUI ED ORA!"disse Villy.

Reyner si voltò di scatto verso Falco.

La parte frontale del palazzo esplose,Villi alzò la stesa spaventato e il gigante lo afferrò con la mano.

Il gigante di Clark aveva i capelli lunghi,il muso allungato,con i denti attaccati alla pelle,e la parte più in fondo della dentatura più elevata della parte davanti.

I muscoli del gigante erano scolpiti.

Clark lo stritolò in un istante spezzandolo in due e tagliandogli la mascella,poi ruggì.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"La guerra ha inizio!"

Il gigante di Clark inghiottì i resti di Villi,mentre la gente si alzava e fuggiva.

Il gigante spiccò il santo contro la zona dove erano gli ufficiali dell'esercito che fuggirono tutti tranne uno e furono tutti spappolati,mentre una colonna di polvere saliva verso l'alto.

Udd gli altri erano a terra.

"SVEGLIATEVI!"urlò Colt "GABI!

UDD!"

Falco li prese e li sollevò,poi videro che c'era un masso che aveva schiacciato Sofia,di cui si vedevano solo le gambe.

"MUOVETEVI!"disse Falco.

"…?"disse Gabi "SOFIA!"

Per un istante,sul mento e sul viso di Gabi si formarono le stesse linee della donna viola nel sogno,poi sparirono.

Clark continuò a colpire le parti dove c'erano i militari con i pugni.

"SOFIA!"urlò Udd "STAI BENE!?"

"SE N'È ANDATA,UDD!"disse Colt mentre teneva Gabi "VIENI QU-"

"DOBBIAMO SPOSTARLO O LEI-"disse Udd,che venne travolto da un'orda di persone che lo calpestarono.

Colt e Gabi,che era terrorizzata,si ripararono dietro al masso,mentre la gente fuggiva e si accalcava.

Il gigante di Clark continuò a colpire il suolo.

La donna con l'abito nero aveva del sangue sulla tempia destra e teneva la mano destra sul fianco sinistro "...fratello,hai servito...hai servito la famiglia Taybar... splendidamente..."

Si formarono delle scariche elettriche intorno al corpo della donna,poi ci fu una forte luce arancione e da terra iniziò a formarsi uno scheletro immenso,grande come il gigante di Clark e poi iniziò a ricoprirsi di tessuto.

Clark sferrò un pugno destro al volto del gigante che si schiantò contro un edificio fracassandolo,poi Clark indurì le sue dita,facendo comparire la corazza ed iniziò a colpirlo.

Nagath era sul tetto con altri soldati.

I soldati parlarono "CAPITANO NAGATH!

IL GIGANTE MARTELLO È SPACCIATO!

L'AMMIRAGLIO CALVI E IL RESTO DEGLI UFFICIALI SONO STATI UCCISI!

CAPITANO,NON RIUSCIAMO A LOCALIZZARE LA SQUADRA DEI GUERRIERI!

DOBBIAMO FAR EVACUARE PERI PRIMI I NOBILI!

E PERICOLOSO ANCHE PER NOI STARE QUI FUORI!

ORDINI SIGNORE!

CAPITANO?"

Nagath sparò un colpo.

"...capitano?"disse un soldato.

"Anche se ha lo stesso effetto di un fucile ad aria compressa contro quel gigante...questo era il colpo che ha dato inizio al contrattacco dell'esercito marleiano."disse Nagath "Pensare che si sarebbe fatto vedere qui,in questo momento…ha del fegato.

Anche così...a giudicare dall'aspetto e l'attuale detentore del potere del gigante originale,deve essere il gigante ribelle.

CLARK KENT IN PERSONA.

Ci ha risparmiato il disturbo di andarlo a prendere sull'Isola.

Ragazzi,in formazione da combattimento."

"SISSIGNORE!"dissero i soldati.

Clark continuava a colpire,poi gli occhi del Gigante Martello si illuminarono e da esso partì una gigantesca punta,simile ad un imbuto rovesciato,con una fila di punte che si attorcigliava attorno ad esso.

Clark fu trafitto alla pancia e sollevato di decine di metri dai palazzi.

"...voi tutti ricordate,che ero io in testa a questo attacco."disse Nagath.

Il Gigante Martello,che aveva tutta la parte superiore scheletrica e piena di buchi e fumo si alzò.

La gente correva tra le case e tra di essi c'era Colt che portava in braccio Udd sanguinante.

"Siamo in guerra?"disse Colt "Così semplicemente?"

"Colt..."disse Gabi "Udd sta bene?"

"Udd..."disse Colt vedendo che aveva il volto pieno di sangue e il cranio sfondato "...per prima cosa,dobbiamo portarlo in ospedale il prima possibile."

"Udd..."disse Gabi con gli occhi spalancati "Impossibile..."

"MALEDIZIONE..."urlò Colt "FALCO!

DOVE SEI?"

Pieck e Galliard erano ancora nel buco e sentirono le vibrazioni.

I due erano in piedi e guariti.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo la fuori…?!"disse Galliard.

"Questi tremori..."disse Piek "Probabilmente sono i giganti che lottano tra di loro."

"…"disse Galliard "Impossibile..."

"Probabilmente ha a che fare con il fatto che siamo rinchiusi qui sotto..."disse Piek "Dobbiamo uscire..."

"Anche se fosse il caso...secondo te come potremmo farlo?"disse Galliard.

"Qualcuno dovrebbe venire a soccorrerci tra non molto..."disse Piek.

"EHI!?"disse una voce.

"SEI IN RITARDO!"urlò Piek.

Il alto c'erano due giovani soldati,uno biondo e l'altro moro.

"SIGNORINA PIEK?!"disse quello biondo "STA BENE?!"

"PRENDETE UNA CORDA,SVELTI!"

"SISSIGNORA!"disse quello biondo che andò.

"La squadra panzer?!"disse Galliard "Come sapevano che eravamo quaggiù?!"

"Quel soldato con la barba era sospetto,quindi mi sono preparata…"disse Piek.

"...in quel momento,tu?!"disse Galliard.

"Quando l'ho abbracciato gli ho detto che quel soldato si comportava in modo strano...e gli ho detto di seguirci."

Altri arrivarono e gettarono una corda urlando "SIGNORINA PIEK!

AFFERRI LA MANO!"

Lei arrivò in cima la buco "Qual è la situazione?"

Il gruppo uscì dall'edificio.

"UN GIGANTE HA ATTACCATO LA PIAZZA DELL'EVENTO!"urlò uno dei soldati.

"COSA?!"disse Galliard.

"IL GIGANTE MARTELLO STA COMBATTENDO MENTRE PARLIAMO!"disse un secondo soldato.

"Dov'è l'equipaggiamento da battaglia del Gigante Carrello?!"disse Piek.

"È AL QUARTIER GENERALE,PUÒ ESSERE PRONTO IN QUINDICI MINUTI!"disse uno di loro.

"Fatelo in dieci!"disse Pieck.

"SISSIGNORA!"dissero i soldati.

"IO VADO!"disse Galliard.

"Aspetta!"disse Pieck "Aspetta fino a quando non avremo valutato la situazione..."

Guardando in alto videro decine di uomini che avevano una bombola sulla schiena che emetteva gas,e lanciavano delle corde dalle mani.

"…?!"disse Galliard "COS'È?!"

"È...IMPOSSIBILE…"disse Pieck terrorizzata.

Il Gigante Martello era completamente rigenerato.

Aveva la pelle bianco latte,era senza capelli e il tessuto muscolare era visibile sia intorno agli occhi sia sulla parte bassa del volto e sul collo,ma c'erano delle linee verticali di materiale bianco che ci passavano copra.

Aveva in entrambe le mani un enorme asta flessibile,più alta di lui con in cima un martello con le estremità piene di punte.

Clark diede un pugno alla cima della colonna che lo infilzava,staccò il pezzo superiore ed evitò il martello che cadde a terra provocando un cratere,poi atterrò su un suolo pieno di punte bianche che trapassarono i suoi piedi.

Quattro cannoni,su una casa,spararono,ma Clark li schivò,anche se uno gli prese la spalla.

"Mancato."disse Nagath,mentre i cannoni venivano ricaricati "Come pensavo.

Abbiamo appena confiscato queste armi,quindi non siamo in grado di usarle al meglio."

"MA SIGNORE,DI QUESTO PASSO POTREMMO UCCIDERE ACCIDENTALMENTE IL GIGANTE ORIGINALE!"disse un soldato "COSA NE SARÀ DELL'OBBIETTIVO DI MARLEY DI RICUPERARE IL POTERE?!"

"Il nuovo obbiettivo di Marley è di non fare affidamento sul potere dei giganti."disse Nagath"Uccidete Clark Kent,come vi è stato ordinato.

Che fortuna aver avuto questi cannoni anti-gigante pronti per il saluto finale dell'evento.

E anche servito da esercizio per trasportare proiettili anti-corazza,il lato positivo di questa situazione."

Altri cannoni spararono e colpirono Clark alle braccia e alla schiena,ma altri proiettili finirono su un palazzo.

"Se dovessimo abbattere il gigante originale qui e ora,sia il piano che la forza militare nemica saranno distrutti."disse Nagath "Anche se il potere dei dei giganti dovesse rinascere nelle mani dei nemici,ci farà guadagnare tempo.

L'era dei giganti sta volgendo al termine.

E...poi...sembra che il Gigante Martello non avesse mai avuto intenzione di mangiare il Gigante Originale."

Clark si mise in posizione da combattimento e l'altro si preparava a sferrare il colpo.

Clark fece apparire la corazza sulle mani e sugli avambracci,il martello lo colpì e disintegrò la testa e le braccia del nemico,in una grossa esplosione.

"IL MARTELLO DA GUERRA!"disse un soldato "CHE POTENZA!

IL GIGANTE RIBELLE NON HA CHANCE!

IL MARTELLO STA VINCENDO!"

Il collo del gigante si aprì,rivelando fumo,e da esso uscì Clark che illuminò i suoi occhi di luce rossa e lanciò i raggi laser.

Il Gigante Martello fu trapassato e barcollò.

"COSA?!..."disse uno dei soldati e gli altri erano sbalorditi.

"…!"disse Nagath "Quindi è così…

Quello è Clark Kent,eh?"

"Usurpatore..."disse il Gigante Martello "CLARK KENT...

QUALI SONO...LE TUE ULTIME PAROLE?"

"ORA."disse Clark "NATASHA!"

Natasha arrivò volando con una bombola sulla schiena.

Aveva i capelli a mezzo collo,biondi,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

Aveva una giacca aderente di gomma,di colore verde,con due cinture sulla pancia a chiuderla,mentre il resto del corpo aveva una tuta nera che copriva anche le mani mediante dei guanti.

Aveva una placca nera sulla spalla,una sul gomito,tenuta da una fascia nera e un bracciale di punte nere sui polsi.

Aveva una cintura marrone,con placche di metallo,due foderi,con le pistole ai lati delle cosce,una placca nera sul ginocchio egli stivali neri.

Sulla schiena aveva un'asta blu,formata da tante piccole sfere,accanto alla bombola.

Nelle mani stringeva una cintura legata a quattro razzi esplosivi,con incisi sopra dei simboli magici che emanavano luce arancione.

Lei li lanciò tutti sulla nuca del gigante e l'esplosione lo mando a terra..."

Dietro Nagath apparvero degli uomini in tuta aderente nera,che volavano sulle bombole e avevano delle spade in mano.

C'erano anche Hyperion,Ms Marvel,Wonder Woman,Cyborg e Thor che stavano volando.

Ms Marvel,aveva i capelli biondi,lunghi e lisci,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa.

Aveva una maschera sottile,nera,che copriva le orbite,oltre le palpebre e passava sopra le sopracciglia,

A metà del collo iniziava un costume nero chiaro,che aveva la parte centrale del collo più bassa del resto e copriva petto pancia,gambe e piedi.

C'erano due linee nere che partivano dal collo,passavano dietro il seno,poi andavano verso l'interno e si univano all'altezza della vita.

Ali lati della vita c'erano due placche di gomma rossa orizzontali,orientate più verso i basso,poi da esse partivano le linee che poi formavano un rombo prima delle ginocchia.

Aveva una "S"gialla a zig-zag che partiva dalla parte sinistra della base del collo,andava a destra sul seno destro,andava sul seno sinistro e poi andava sulla parte destra della pancia,all'altezza dell'ombelico.

A metà dei bicipiti iniziava il costume nero,che copriva anche le mani.

La parte iniziale del costume era più alta sull'esterno e più bassa sull'interno,con delle linee nere che andavano verso il polso sulla parte interna e poi si univano prima dei polsi.

Wonder Woman era una donna bianca,con i capelli neri,lunghi e la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Sulla testa aveva una fascia d'argento e d'oro che aveva una punta rivolta verso il basso sulla parte centrale.

Sopra la punta vi era anche una stella d'oro.

Le spalle,il collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperte,mentre il seno e la pancia erano coperte da una corazza rosso scuro,aderente e con varie linee che andavano verso il centro e il basso.

I bordi superiori della corazza erano d'oro e sembravano ali di un'aquila e al centro c'era la testa di un'aquila,girata verso destra,completamente d'oro.

Aveva una cinghia marrone che passava sopra la spalla destra e andava sul fianco sinistro,poi a metà della cinghia ne iniziava un'altra che andava verso il fianco sinistro dove era attaccata la frusta gialla,attorcigliata.

L'avambraccio destro e sinistro erano coperti da un bracciale di metallo e sul bicipite destro c'era una placca d'oro circolare.

All'altezza della vita,attaccata alla corazza rossa,c'era una cintura d'oro che nella parte centrale aveva una punta rivolta verso l'alto e da essa partiva un gonnellino blu fatto di placche blu.

Le gambe erano scoperte fino al ginocchio che era coperto da una placca d'oro attaccata agli stivali rossi che erano di metallo,con linee orizzontali.

Aveva un mantello blu,antico,con la parte interna gialla e il cappuccio tirato giù.

Cyborg era un uomo di colore con la parte sinistra della testa e anche l'occhio sinistro,coperti da una placca di metallo,fino allo zigomo,ed emanava luce rossa dall'occhio,più aveva un cerchio rosso al centro della testa.

La parte destra del volto era di carne,come la parte davanti del collo,mentre i lati e la parte dietro della testa erano di metallo.

Aveva una corazza di metallo,fusa con il corpo che simulava la muscolatura,la parte superiore della spalla era di metallo,la parte esterna di pelle,poi c'era una linea di metallo e la parte più interna era di pelle.

I bicipiti e metà dell'avambraccio sinistro erano di pelle,e poi iniziava la corazza,che usciva da dentro il corpo e copriva tutto fino alle mani,l'altro braccio era completamente di metallo dopo la spalla e anche la pancia,le gambe e i piedi.

Thor era un dio con i capelli biondi lunghi a mezzo collo.

Alla base del collo aveva una corazza di metallo antico,con due placche circolari sui pettorali,due sotto i pettorali e due all'altezza della vita e tutte queste placche erano una sotto l'altra.

Sotto la corazza c'era un vestito rosso visibile sia all'inizio della corazza,sia sui fianchi all'altezza della vita e sia davanti,sotto la vita,poiché usciva da sotto la corazza.

La corazza sul petto aveva molte linee e simboli intrecciati,poi all'altezza della vita,sul davanti,c'era una placca di metallo allungata,piatta,con la punta orizzontale e con una placca più corta e piccola fusa sopra.

La corazza,sui lati,aveva due punte simili che arrivavano poco sopra il ginocchio.

Le braccia erano scoperte fini a metà avambracci,dopo di che c'erano dei bracciali di metallo,che erano legati da delle cinghie nella parte interna e sotto di essi c'era una tunica rossa che terminava sui polsi.

I pantaloni neri avevano una placca sulle cosce davanti e due sui lati,poi un'alta placca che copriva ginocchio e polpacci,fino al tallone.

Sulle spalle aveva una pelliccia di animale,con una mantello rosso lungo che arrivava fino a terra.

Aveva gli occhi che emanavano luce azzurra e scariche elettriche su tutto il corpo che uscivano dalla pelle.

Thor atterrò e provocò un buco sul tetto,mandando diverse scariche contro dei cannoni che esplosero,provocando un bagliore blu,Hyperion atterrò e colpì altri uomini con i raggi dagli occhi,Ms Marvel lanciò dei raggi gialli dalle mani e ne colpì altri e Cyborg lanciò dei raggi bianchi dai palmi delle mani.

"Grandioso."disse Clark,mentre Natasha atterrava accanto a lui "Siete venuti tutti."

"Clark…"disse Natasha con un tono triste "Ti prego…

Torna a casa."

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Non combattono più solo i giganti..."

Il capitano Nagath era dentro un edificio e parlava al telefono.

La sua voce veniva udita sia dalle navi della flotta,sia dai treni.

"LA CATENA DI COMANDO SI È SPEZZATA PROPRIO ORA!"disse Nagath "SARÀ UN MOMENTO DI PROVA PER LA FORZA DEL NOSTRO ESERCITO!

TUTTI COLORO CHE FANNO PARTE DELLA DIVISIONE D'ADDESTRAMENTO DELLA GUARDIA DELL'ESERCITO SCENDETE DALLA MONTAGNA!

ANCHE I MEMBRI DELLA MARINA!

RAGGRUPPATE QUI LE FORZE MILITARI,TUTTI I 30000 UOMINI,DA OVEST!

BLOCCATE LA ZONA DI INTERNAMENTO DI LIBERIO!

NON PERMETTETE A NESSUNO DI QUEI DEMONI DI SCAPPARE DALL'ISOLA IN PARTICOLARE IL GIGANTE ORIGINALE!"

Nagath mise giù il telefono e guardò fuori "Stanno distruggendo tutto.

Non hanno alcun futuro.

Questo massacri ha colpito i membri del governo delle più grandi nazioni che hanno partecipato alla cerimonia."

Nagaht vide le persone tra le macerie e i pezzi di legno,schiacciati o impalati e continuò a pensare"Secondo la previsione di Willy Taibar,la crisi dell'impero eldiano è diventata nota a tutto il mondo.

Il mondo non vi può permettere di vivere."

Fuori diversi tetti delle case erano in fiamme e uno dei soldati nella stanza sparò fuori.

"...comunque..."disse Nagath "Anche se dovessero accettare una cosa del genere…

Se fosse il caso...che diavolo dovremmo pensare di tutto questo..."

Una bomba a mano fu gettata ,da uno dei soldati volanti,dentro la stanza e l'esplosione squarciò l'appartamento.

"DEMONI MALEDETTI!"disse uno dei soldati che sparava su un tetto.

"ABBATTETELI!"disse un altro,ma tutti furono colpiti dalle scariche di Thor che era a mezz'aria.

Hyperion prese l'ultimo e lo gettò dal tetto dopo essere atterrato,si voltò e vide che Thor lanciava fulmini su uno dei palazzi accanto e lo aveva incendiato.

"EHI!?"disse Hyperion volandogli accanto "HAI INTENZIONE DI DARE FUOCO A TUTTE LE CASE!?

TRATTIENI LE FORZE!

HAI CAPITO,THOR!?"

"Hyperion."disse Thor "Hai dimenticato cosa hanno fatto e persone all'esterno delle mura a voi che vivevate all'interno?

Quelli divorati?

Dobbiamo pareggiare i conti!?"

"Continui a dire cose del genere!?"disse Hyperion "Dove credi di essere?

Ancora nei tempi antichi quando comandavi i vichinghi e bevevi dal cranio degli sconfitti?!"

"Guarda."disse Thor "Clark ne è l'esempio.

Sta combattendo.

Non ha aspettato la morte dentro le mura."

Clark uscì completamente dal gigante.

"...Clark."disse Natasha "Tu…

Capici...ciò che hai fatto?"

Tu hai...ucciso civili.

Hai anche...ucciso bambini."

Clark vide i corpi nella macerie dell'edificio.

"È già...irrimediabile..."disse Natasha mettendosi in ginocchio accanto a lui.

Clark vide che lei aveva gli occhi lacrimanti,poi vide che il gigante rivale,che aveva la testa che penzolava,si era messo a quattro zampe "Natasha,non è ancora finita."

Natasha spalancò gli occhi "...non può essere.

Ho distrutto completamente la sua nuca..."

"Anche io pensavo che la nuca fosse stata distrutta,ma quello non è ancora morto."disse Clark.

Il Gigante Martello afferrò la testa e con la mano sinistra e la mise verso l'alto,mentre materializzò una balestra bianca nella mano destra e lanciò una punta.

Superman afferrò la Vedova Nera e volò via "Il Gigante Martello...con la sua abilità di corazzarsi,sembra che sappia creare qualunque cosa voglia...almeno credo sia così."

Clark atterrò su una torretta di legno che in cima aveva una luce,mentre il corpo del gigante abbandonato e colpito cadeva a terra.

"Ma in ogni caso,sembra che non muoia neanche distruggendogli la nuca."disse Clark"Natasha...attira la sua attenzione.

Se tutto va liscio...mangerò il Gigante Martello."

Colt,con Udd in braccio e con Gabi vicina,era arrivato all'ospedale che era piano di gente.

"NON VA BENE."disse un dottore "I LETTI SONO TUTTI PIENI DA UN BEL PEZZO.

QUEL BAMBINO È MORTO DA TANTO!"

"...IMPOSSIBILE!"urlò Colt "PER FAVORE,OCCUPATEVI DI LUI!"

"UNO COME TE DOVREBBE CONTROLLARE QUESTA SITUAZIONE!"disse il dottore"NON SEI UN CADETTO DELL'ESERCITO?!"

Colt pianse.

Il corpo di Udd fu messo su un telo in un prato insieme ad altri.

"Gabi..."disse Colt "Tu vai con la tua famiglia.

Date le circostanze non so dove sia sicuro in questo momento,ma stai il più lontana possibile da quella piazza.

Tornerò a cercare falco.

Tutti i guerrieri abbatteranno il gigante in piazza."

"...vengo anche io..."disse Gabi.

"…!"disse Colt.

"Perché Udd e Sofia sono stati uccisi...non capisco…!"urlò lei.

Gabi corse via.

"GABI ASPETTA!"disse Colt "NON ANDARE!"

Colt vide che a terra vi erano dei passi che avevano rotto il terreno e corrispondevano a quelli di Gabi e pensò "Ma che…

Mio Dio..."

Gabi corse per la città e le passarono intorno anche diversi camion pieni di soldati.

"EHI FERMA!"disse il soldato magro che teneva d'occhio il cancello.

"GABI!?"disse quello grasso.

"CHE CI FAI QUI?"disse quello magro "DA QUI IN POI È CAMPO DI BATTAGLIA!"

"SIGNOR GUARDIANO!"disse Gabi,mentre per un momento comparvero le strisce sul mento e sul volto "MI FACCIA PASSARE,COMBATTERÒ ANCHE IO!"

Il soldato magro le mise una mano sulla spalla "È UNA COSA STUPIDA DA DIRE,GABI,CAPITO?

DEVI TORNARE A CASA!"

"…!?"disse Gabi,mentre i camion sulla strada iniziarono ad esplodere uno dopo l'altro.

"Cos…?!"disse quello magro voltandosi,mentre l'altro sparò.

"DALL'ALTO!"disse quello grasso "LANCIANO BOMBE!"

I camion furono distrutti e gli uomini colpiti da proiettili.

"MERDA…!"disse quello grasso mentre sparava "CHI SONO QUESTI TIZI…!?"

"GABI,SCAPPA!"disse quello magro.

Una freccia colpì il petto di quello grasso e poi un'altra la testa di quello magro.

"...signore!"disse Gabi che lo vide cadere a terra e poi guardò su un tetto,vedendo Diana con un arco.

Diana si stava per voltare,ma poi guardò di nuovo la bambina che aveva le righe sul mento e sul volto "Ma cosa?"

Cyborg arrivò volando e atterrò "Anche questa strada è bloccata.

Andiamo,Diana."

"Ma..."disse Diana guardando in strada e senza più vedere la bambina.

"Cosa?"disse Cyborg.

"Mi sembrava di aver visto..."disse Diana "Non importa.

Manda il segnale."

"Si."disse Cyborg che lanciò in cielo un raggio.

Gabi uscì da un portone vide i camion in fiamme e chiuse il pugno.

Diana e Cyborg volarono su un palazzo nella piazza dove c'erano Thor e Hyperion.

"Hyperion,i rinforzi nemici ci metteranno un po' ad arrivare."disse Diana.

"Anche io ho tenuto a bada i nemici."disse Hyperion "Il segnale?"

"Tutto pronto."disse Cyborg "La nostra strategia sta funzionando?"

"A questo proposito..."disse Hyperion "Per ora dobbiamo ancora sottomettere il Gigante Martello,ma...non so,non sarebbe strano se succedesse qualcosa,giusto?

Cos'è successo prima,in questa battaglia?

Per poterlo scoprire non può sopravvivere."

Natasha lanciò dei missili nell'occhio destro del gigante nemico che cadde a terra,poi materializzò un'enorme frusta divisa in sette parti e la usò,ma Natasha evitò il colpo volando via e la frusta tagliò in sette parti un edificio.

Clark intanto osservava "Ho capito il vero senso dell'inquietudine.

L'ho sentito quando il Gigante Martello è apparso.

L'inquietudine.

Quello…

Il corpo si è generato dai piedi.

Non dalla nuca.

Da terra,al centro del palco..."

Dal tallone sinistro del Gigante Martello partiva un tubo organico bianco,che entrava in un buco sotto le macerie.

"Il vero corpo del Gigante Martello...è la."disse Clark che saltò giù dal tetto e si trasformò,provocano un'esplosione tonda,poi mise la mano nel terreno e dentro vi era un cristallo ovale con dentro la donna.

Nagath era dietro una colonna,con del sangue che scendeva alla testa,e osservava il gigante di Clark estrarre il cristallo staccandolo dalla carne bianca.

Una volta separato dal cordone,il corpo del colosso cadde.

"…!"disse Nagath "Non va bene…

Il Gigante Martello...sarà mangiato..."

Logan era sulla parte alta del pilastro tagliato.

Aveva i capelli lunghi a mezzo collo,spettinati e tirati indietro,con ciuffi che andavano da tutte le parti.

Indossava una camicia bianca,dei jeans neri e scarpe nere.

Sulla schiena aveva il razzo e aveva gli artigli sfoderati al massimo.

Clark stava per ingoiare il cristallo,ma il Gigante Mandibola era dietro di lui,su un palazzo, e gli saltò addosso mordendogli la nuca.

"STAVO ASPETTANDO QUESTO MOMENTO."urlò Galliard "IL RECUPERO DEL GIGANTE ORIGINALE!"

"COS!?"disse Hyperion.

"CLARK!"urlò Natasha.

Logan volò giù trafisse,tagliando,la muscolatura compresa tra le due placche di mandibola e mascella.

Il Gigante Mandibola scavava nella spalla sinistra di Clark con le unghie delle dita corazzate,ma non riusciva a mordere.

"TCH…!?"disse Galliard "COSA?!

NON RIESCO A MORDERLO…!?"

Clark andò con la schiena contro un palazzo e il gigante fu preso tra i due.

"MERDA!"disse Galliard.

Clark prese il gigante per i capelli e Galliard vide Logan.

"!"pensò Galliard "ORA C'È QUESTO TIZIO!?

NON DIRMI…CHE È IL MUTANTE!?"

Il Gigante Mandibola tagliò il polso di quello di Clark con le unghie e fuggì lungo una parete "NON VA BENE!"

Il Gigante Mandibola corse per la parete,ma Natasha,in volo,scagliò uno dei razzi verso di lui mancandolo di poco.

"...questi pazzi…!"pensò Galliard "Possibile!?

Ma io sono un gigante!

E loro sono tutti in forma umana.

Pensano di uccidermi!?"

Il Gigante Mandibola cadde a terra e sopra di lui,in volo,vi erano:Wolverine,Ms Marvel,Thor,Hyperion e Cyborg.

"Sono...i demoni dell'isola Paradiso!"pensò Galliard spaventato.

Da un palazzo partirono diversi colpi di mitragliatrice.

Woverine e Nat evitarono,mentre gli altri furono colpiti, e scagliati via.

"IL GIGANTE CARRELLO!"disse Hyperion.

Il gigante aveva la corazza e le mitragliatrici sulla cima.

"Piek!"disse Galliard.

"In qualche modo sono arrivata in tempo..."pensò Piek "Come previsto queste mitragliatrici pesanti riescono a rallentarli leggermente.

"ABBATTETE IL NEMICI!"dissero i soldati dentro i cilindri "UNITA PANZER!

ROGER!"

Il gigante di Clark aveva in mano il cristallo con dentro la donna,lui la guardò e lei aprì gli occhi.

Ci fu un'altra esplosione,iniziò a riformarsi il corpo del Gigante Martello e dalla sua pancia uscì una struttura ramificata,simile ad un albero che trapassò e sollevò l'avversario che però non perse il cristallo.

La spina dorsale del gigante martello andava verso terra con la base dell'albero.

In quel momento Hiperion fu sbalzato dentro una casa da una forza invisibile.

Thor guardò a terra e vide Apocalisse che gli diede una manata al volto e lo scagliò via.

Thor trapassò una casa e si schiantò dentro un altro.

Diana,a terra,vide Ares dietro di se e tentò di colpirlo con la spada,ma lui mise in avanti la mano sinistra e la spada si polverizzò una volta toccata la pelle.

"L'ammazza dei?"disse Diana mettendo la sua frusta che emanava luce gialla intorno al corpo di Ares.

"Non tutte le leggende sono vere."disse Ares mettendo una mano sulla frusta e facendo uscire scariche elettriche poi provocò una visione.

I due si trovarono in mezzo ad un campo deserto e bruciato "I mortali ci hanno rubato questo mondo.

Gli altri dei non lo capiscono.

Se uniamo le forze tu ed io possiamo farli scomparire,insieme alle loro guerre."

Il luogo divenne una foresta splendente.

"E ci sarà pace sulla Terra."disse Ares.

"Io non potrò mai fare parte di questo."disse lei e la visione svanì.

"Mia cara,io non voglio combatterti."disse Ares che mise le mani in avanti "Ma se devo farlo..."

Dalle mani uscirono dei raggi azzurri che provocarono una grossa esplosione e la scagliarono via.

Hyperion volò verso Ares che si sollevò in aria,lo afferrò alla gola e gli diede un pugno,poi fu colpito alla schiena dai raggi gialli usciti dalle mani di Ms Marvel e le volò addosso.

Apocalisse allungò una mano verso Cyborg che gli sparava con il cannone e lo scagliò via,Wolverine corse verso di lui,ma l'altro allungò la mano e Logan finì a terra,poi dei pezzi di metallo si mossero e gli entrarono nel corpo contorcendosi e ramificandosi.

"CODARDO!"urlò Thor alzandosi "PRENDITELA CON CHI È DEGNO!"

Apocalisse avanzò "Ti riferisci a te stesso,immagino.

Tu sei al di sotto di me.

E l'arma che avevi ha lo stesso livello.

Tuo padre non ti rispetta a sufficienza per armarti a dovere."

Gli occhi di Apocalisse divennero pieni di energia rossa "Io non temo ne te,ne il tuo piccolo clan di dei malati in cerca di adorazione."

Dai suoi occhi uscirono dei raggi laser che colpirono Thor al petto e lo fecero strusciare a terra.

"Tu parli troppo."disse Thor che fece uscire i fulmini dalla sua pelle,i suoi occhi divennero di luce azzurra ed egli spiccò un salto colpendolo al volto e facendo uscire un fulmine dalla mano contemporaneamente.

Apocalisse fu scagliato via,poi si rialzò,allungò una mano verso Thor che fu sollevato e avvicinato,poi gli diede una testata che fu scagliato via.

Thor si stava rialzando quando uno dei 4 cavalieri,la donna con i capelli bianchi,allungò la mano verso di lui e da essa uscì energia bianca.

Il cavaliere con la pelle rossa allungò le mani verso due uomini che volavano e da essi partì un onda d'urto che li trasformò in corpi ramificati,mentre quello con i denti appuntiti saltò da un palazzo e ne uccise un altro.

"STA ARRIVANDO!"disse uno dei soldati.

Logan ,che era atterrato sulla torretta di legno, guardò il gigante bestia avvicinarsi.

Gabi correva in strada "TI UCCIDERÒ!"

Gli occhi di Gabi erano leggermente illuminati di luce azzurra e ogni tanto apparivano le linee sul mento e sul volto "CLARK KENT!"

Accanto al Gigante Bestia arrivò il Gigante Mandibola,mentre il Gigante Carrello era su un tetto.

"Non lasciateli scappare."disse Zeke "Annientateli."

"Non morite."disse Logan "Sopravvivete."

Diana lanciò la frusta e Ares,davanti a lei,allungò le mani in avanti provocando un forte vento che bloccò la frusta "Oh,mia cara,hai così tanto da imparare."

Lei lanciò la frusta verso una trave,e mosse l'oggetto verso di lui che si sollevò in aria.

La trave colpì una macchina che esplose.

Ares mosse le mani e,mentre Diana correva,dei pezzi di terreno si sollevarono,un camion cadde a terra,lei trapassò una parte del suolo e poi un intero pezzo di piazza si sollevò.

Lei arrivò a terra,lui allungò la mano e la spinse via,poi sollevò la mano verso il masso e lo mandò a terra,Diana uscì da sotto le macerie e gli diede un colpo con l'avambraccio sinistro a super velocità e lo scagliò via.

Lui cadde a terra e strusciò con le mani che lasciarono il solco a terra mentre dalle dita usciva elettricità,poi sorrise.

L'ultimo cavaliere sollevò le braccia facendo uscire il fuoco dalle abitazioni distrutte e mandando i vortici verso gli uomini in aria.

Ms Marvel diede un pugno a quello con i denti appuntiti scagliandolo via,poi fu colpita da un'onda d'urto del secondo e dal raggio della prima.

Apocalisse la prese e le diede diversi pugni.

Diana prese una delle casse dell'esercito e la lanciò verso Ares che la bloccò a mezz'aria,la fece a pezzi con il pensiero,poi girò le bombe verso di lei e le scagliò provocando un esplosione immensa.

Diana finì in un'altra strada formando un cratere.

Dalle macerie uscirono delle immense dita,che formavano un involucro e dentro di questo vi era Falco.

Aprendo gli occhi vide lo scontro.

Il Gigante Mandibola corse verso Clark,mentre Natasha andava verso l'albero che aveva trapassato il gigante di Clark.

Il Gigante Carrello fece fuoco da un tetto ai soldati volanti e il Gigante Bestia agitò le braccia tentando di prenderli.

Hyperion sferrò un pugno ad Apocalisse che rispose con i raggi dagli occhi,poi saltò addosso a Ms Marvel.

Il Gigante Bestia raccolse delle pietre mentre l'altro sparava dal tetto.

"...che sta succedendo?"disse Falco.

Natasha sparò un razzo verso il cristallo,ma esso rimbalzò,poi il gigante di Clark mise il braccio destro davanti a Natasha e fu trapassato da una seconda punta.

"...quello è...il signor...IMPOSSIBILE!

NO…

MI HA INGANNATO…

COME HA POTUTO…?!"

Falco guardò a terra e vide i cadaveri sotto le macerie "Oh no...

Queste sono le persone che erano nell'edificio?!

In quel momento lui...mi ha protetto con il suo stesso corpo..."

Falco iniziò a scavare "UFFICIALE REINER!"

Reiner era per metà uscente da un'enorme pezzo di carne formato intorno a lui e aveva gli occhi chiusi.

"Reiner...mi dispiace così tanto...è tutta colpa mia."disse Falco toccandolo "È ancora vivo…

Ma..."

Falco iniziò a pensare "È privo di sensi...

Le ferite guariranno in fretta...ma solo se ha un forte desiderio di vivere…

Non dirmi che lui..."

Falco ricordò quando Reiner chiedeva di essere ucciso "Impossibile…

Ufficiale Reiner...vado a cercare aiuto.

Non ci sono solo nemici la fuori.

Io,Gabi...tutti noi siamo suoi amici,quindi la prego..."

Hyperion fu scagliato contro la fiancata di un palazzo e Zeke stava per lanciare.

"STA ARRIVANDO!"urlò Hyperion ancora conficcato nel buco "SPOSTATEVI DA LI!"

Le rocce colpirono lui e il palazzo devastandolo,ma i soldati di spostarono.

Apocalisse diede un calcio a Ms Marvel,mentre i quattro prendevano a pugni Cyborg.

"UCCIDERÒ QUESTO TIZIO!"urlò uno dei soldati che,con un altro,andò dietro al Gigante Bestia,ma furono uccisi dalle mitragliatrici dell'altro.

"Guarderemo le spalle al capitano."disse Piek "Tenete a mente quanti proiettili vi rimangono."

Ares diede un pugno a Thor scagliandolo via,poi materializzò la spada e camminò verso Diana "Ora vediamo che tipo di dio sei veramente."

Lei corse contro il dio che lanciò la spada,Diana spiccò un salto e incrociò le braccia parando la spada,ma fu mandata a terra provocando un cratere.

Ares volò verso di lei,mentre la spada tornava nella sua mano,poi tentò di colpirla,ma prese il suolo,dopo Wonder Woman incrociò le braccia e parò la spada di nuovo.

Uno dei soldati volanti andò dietro il gigante di Piek,volando.

"SOPRA DI NOI!"urlò uno dei militari.

Il Gigante Mandibola spiccò un salto e gli diede una manata con la mano destra,poi cadde sul tetto del palazzo danneggiando le mattonelle.

"Ci hai salvati..."disse Piek.

"STATE ATTENTI!"urlò Galliard uscendo dalla nuca del gigante per metà "Ho perso di vista quel mutante che stavo seguendo!

QUELLO STRONZO SI NASCONDE DA QUALCHE PARTE!"

"Impossibile..."disse Piek che vide che il gigante di Eren stava per mangiare il cristallo"GALLIARD!

IL MARTELLO!"

Lui morse il cristallo,ma si spappolò la bocca,poi la guardò e pensò"È nello stesso tipo di cristallo in cui era Annie…

Non riesco a mangiarla…

Ma hai esaurito tutte le tue forze…

Se così non fosse mi avresti già trapassato la nuca…

Hai finito i trucchetti,Martello."

Dalla nuca uscì metà corpo di Superman "Ma io ne ho ancora qualcuno."

Clark spiccò un salto e si trasformò ancora."

"Merda!"disse Galliard "Questo tizio...riesce a continuare a combattere…

Se solo riuscissimo a eliminarlo...se solo riuscissimo a ottenere il Gigante Originale..."

"Cosa ti fa così tanta paura,Galliard?"disse Piek.

Aren materializzò una frusta di metallo,legò Diana e la scagliò contro un camion,poi colpì il suolo con la spada che lasciò una scia sul terreno,poi la lanciò verso la donna che schivò l'oggetto che tranciò il camion.

"Mi aiuterai Diana,oppure morirai."disse Ares che si sollevò a mezz'aria,poi lei gli volò contro e lo afferrò andando sul tetto di un palazzo.

Diana fece un salto all'indietro,Ares iniziò a materializzare pugnali e a lanciarli,mentre lei utilizzava la frusta per colpirli,poi legò la mano sinistra di Ares,diede una strattonata,lui le andò addosso,lei gli diede una ginocchiata,poi lui cercò di colpirla con due spade,lei evitò i colpi,legò i polso sinistro con una parte della frusta e il collo con un'altra parte,poi lo scagliò via.

Il dio si afferrò al bordo del palazzo,poi spiccò un salto e la afferrò alla gola andando in aria.

"Tutto qui,quello che hai da offrire?"disse il dio che la tirò contro un carro armato,facendola rotolare a terra,poi Wonder Woman si sollevò a mezz'aria,Ares sollevò con il pensiero i cingolati del carro armato e li mando contro di lei.

Il primo fu colpito,mentre il secondo la legò e finì a terra.

"Non abbiamo nulla di cui preoccuparci."disse Piek "Abbiamo noi il controllo del campo di battaglia.

Hanno passato il confine con il loro dispositivi di manovra 3d.

Ciò significa che non hanno molte armi o molto carburante.

L'esercito marleiano probabilmente sta preparando un assedio intorno al ghetto mentre parliamo,quindi i nemici non potranno ritirarsi."

"Quindi se riuscissimo a mettere le mani sul Gigante Originale,non saranno più in grado di distruggere il mondo,il loro asso nella manica!"disse Galliard "È proprio qui a portata di mano."

"Ecco perché dobbiamo giocare le nostre carte con cautela!"disse Piek "Ecco perché,per ora,dobbiamo concentrarci sul proteggere il capitano dal mutante."

"Brava,Piek,come sempre sai leggere bene le situazioni."disse Zeke mentre il suo gigante aveva le mani a "X"piene di pietre "È tutto esatto."

Il gigante scagliò le pietre devastando la zona.

"Non ti combatterò,Clark Kent."disse Zeke che prese altre pietre "Invece,inizierò da te,Logan.

Vieni fuori.

Non c'è molto tempo vero?"

Logan era dentro un edificio con un orologio in mano.

"Wow."disse Falco che era vicino ad un palazzo "Capitano Zeke…

Incredibile..."

"FALCO?!"disse Nagath che era senza elmetto e con una ferita alla testa.

"Uh?!"disse Falco "Capitano Nagath?!"

"CHE STAI FACENDO?!"disse Nagath afferrandolo "SEI FERITO?!"

"Sto bene."disse Falco.

"Allora sbrigati e vattene da qui!"disse Nagath mentre altri soldati andavano via.

"Ma..."disse Falco "L'ufficiale Reiner è ancora nella piazza…

È sottoterra,bloccato senza potersi muovere!"

"Cosa?"disse Nagath.

"È colpa mia...mi stava proteggendo."disse Falco.

"Chi ti stava attaccando?!"disse Nagath.

"Clark...Kent..."disse Falco vedendo che Gabi era appena arrivata.

Apocalisse aveva preso Thor alla gola e volava verso terra,provocando un cratere,poi tenne Thor sollevato con una mano "Non puoi vincere."

Apocalisse lo mise in ginocchio mettendogli tutte e due le mani alla gola,poi gli diede un pugno scagliandolo via e facendogli trapassare un palazzo,poi spiccò il volo e fu colpito da diversi fulmini,poi Thor gli volò contro,i due trapassarono un palazzo e fecero un cratere in strada.

Thor si stava rialzando mentre Apocalisse era in aria e sollevava pietre con il pensiero,poi allungò la mano verso il nemico che fu colpito dagli oggetti,poi il nemico lo colpì con i raggi dagli occhi facendogli un buco nella corazza.

Nel porto,poco fuori dalla città,c'erano molte navi militari.

"SBRIGATEVI E SEPARATEVI!"disse il capitano ai soldati sul ponte "QUEI SOLDATI DEVONO ARRIVARE AL GHETTO DI RIBELLIO IL PRIMA POSSIBILE!

QUELL'AREA STA SUBENDO DANNI ENORMI!"

L'uomo vide che c'era un peschereccio con un uomo con un lungo abito e un cappuccio.

"EHI!"disse il capitano "TU,NELLA BARCA DA PESCA,QUESTO POSTO È PERICOLOSO!

NON VEDI CHE QUI C'È L'INTERA FLOTTA?!

L'uomo si tolse il mantello e rivelò essere Clint Barton che aveva un nuovo costume.

Aveva una maschera nera che copriva volto e testa.

Le estremità del viso erano delineati da delle linee gialle,gli occhi avevano dei visori che emettevano luce azzurra,il petto era coperto da una corazza nera con due linee gialle che andavano verso il centro e si univano in una all'altezza dell'ombelico,c'era una cintura nera che passava sul petto e poi si divideva in due,a destra,passando sia sopra che sotto la spalla e aveva delle parti gialle.

Sui fianchi vi erano placche rettangolari arancioni,sulla vita una cintura nera,con il centro giallo,le braccia avevano una tuta aderente nera che copriva anche le mani,con dei bracciali neri,fatti da tre placche e con i contorni di ciascuna gialli,i pantaloni erano neri come gli stivali e sulla parte sinistra della gamba aveva due cinghie gialle sopra e nere sotto.

Sulla schiena aveva una faretra,con dentro le frecce e l'arco.

Si voltò verso l'uomo mentre si illuminava di energia.

Ci fu un'immensa esplosione a cupola.

"NON STATEVENE LI IMPALATI!"disse Nagath "ANDATEVENE DA QUI!"

"Capitano Nagath...quello è..."disse Gabi puntando il dito.

"IL PORTO È ANDATO!"disse Nagath "L'UNICA COSA IN GRADO DI FARE UNA COSA DEL GENERE È..."

La luce e l'onda d'urto si fecero sentire mandando a terra i due e facendo barcollare Gabi.

"IL GIGANTE COLOSSALE!"urlò Piek "BERTHOLD HA PERSO LA VITA E IL SUO GIGANTE….GLIE L'HANNO RUBATO!"

"CAZZO!"disse Galliard che pensò"Come pensavo,non sono venuti qui senza un piano!

Vediamo di che pasta siete fatti,demoni!

Se perdete il Gigante Originale sarete punto e a capo!"

Il gigante di Gallirad corse verso Eren.

"GALLIARD?!"disse Piek.

Natasha sfoderò due spade.

"SPARISCI!"urlò Galliard che corse verso il tetto del palazzo.

"Ci siamo quasi!"disse Hyperion dando un calcio ad Ares e liberando Diana "NE FRATTEMPO DOBBIAMO FARE TUTTO IL POSSIBILE PER IMMOBILIZZARE QUELLA CON LE MITRAGLIATRICI SUL GIGANTE CARRELLO!"

Diana incrociò le braccia e produsse un'onda d'urto che scagliò via Apocalisse.

"CAPITANO!"urlò Piek ""STA PER ARRIVARE UN ATTACCO TOTALE!"

Wolverine volò sulla nuca del Gigante Bestia e la aprì.

Il colosso cadde a terra a faccia in avanti,con il volto orientato verso Gabi e gli altri,poi Logan ci atterrò sopra,prese una granata e la buttò dentro la ferita,poi fuggì e il collo del gigante esplose.

"Cosa…?"disse Galliard che si distrasse.

Diana spiccò un salto e utilizzò lo scudo per andare contro una delle mitragliatrici e trapassò la struttura.

"BASTARDI!"urlò Piek.

Hyperion atterrò davanti a lei con gli occhi pieni di luce rossa "Addio."

Lui la colpì con i raggi laser nell'occhio sinistro e provocò un'esplosione.

Sopra Piek arrivarono Thor,pieno di fulmini,Cyborg con il cannone pronto,Ms Marvel e si aggiunse anche Hyperion.

"ORA!"urlò lui e tutti lanciarono il loro attacco distruggendo la struttura sulla schiena del colosso e troncandogli un braccio.

Pieck sputò sangue dentro il gigante e pensò "Tutti...quanti..."

Lei spiccò un salto e cadde in strada.

"Cosa?!"disse Nagath che sI voltò con gli altri due "Piek!"

"Presto!"disse Hyperion "FINIAMOLA!"

"No,fermi...fermi..."disse Falco.

Vi erano cadaveri sotto le rovine degli edifici nel porto e anche delle navi sulla terra ferma.

Il piede del nuovo Gigante Colossale toccò terra.

Era identico ad un uomo senza pelle e con il tessuto muscolare scoperto.

La parte davanti del volto era per lo più bianca,mento e mascella inclusi,le labbra c'erano,a differenza del naso e i denti sui lati erano visibili.

La parte centrale del collo mostrava la colonna vertebrale,mentre sul resto c'era carne e delle costole si vedevano sui lati.

Le braccia erano molto secche e lunghe e i piedi e le gambe massicci e senza tallone.

Dalla nuca del gigante uscì Clint.

Sopra il gigante apparve una piattaforma volante immensa.

Era a forma allungata,con la parte superiore piatta,la parte posteriore,da metà in poi,era più alta della parte davanti,c'erano quattro eliche circolari,due davanti e due dietro,sui lati attaccate a piccole ali e sulla parte posteriore c'era un cannone su una torretta.

"Allora...era questo ciò che vedevi."disse Clint che prese l'arco e scoccò la freccia "Berthold..."

Hyperion era a mezz'aria,mentre Falco era davanti alla testa del gigante di Piek.

L'uomo lanciò i raggi dagli occhi,ma il vapore gli fece sbagliare mira e colpire il suolo.

"...l'ho mancato?!"disse Hyperion.

Piek,coperta di sangue,uscì dal gigante e svenne.

"SIGNORINA PIECK!"disse Falco che la tenne.

"IL VERO CORPO DEL GIGANTE CARRELLO!"urlò Ms Marvel.

"NON LASCIATELI SCAPPARE!"urlò Thor,ma Ares lo prese,Apocalisse afferrò Hyperion,il primo cavaliere lanciò il raggio bianco dalle mani colpendo Diana e quella che controllava le fiamme colpì Cyborg.

Nagath iniziò a sparare.

"GABI,DA UNA MANO A FALCO!"urlò Nagath "Dobbiamo mettere al sicuro Piek!"

"Sissignore!"disse Gabi.

Anche i soldati iniziarono a sparare ai soldati volanti "NON SIAMO ANCORA MORTI!"

Hyperion colpì Apocalisse con un pugno e lo gettò a terra in un cratere.

"DA QUESTA PARTE...VIA!"urlò Nagath e i due portarono via Piek che aveva un grosso buco sullo stomaco.

"MERDA!"pensò Gallirad "HANNO COLPITO IL CAPITANO E ANCHE PIEK!

CHE PER NOI...SIA FINITA?!

CAZZO.

CAZZO!"

La mano destra del Gigante Mandibola si ricopri di placche ossee che formarono degli unghioni sulle dita e spiccò un salto,Clakr fece apparire le placche rettangolari sulla mano destra e gli diede un pugno al volto provocando un'onda d'urto,ma l'altro gli morse la mano e la mandò in frantumi,poi fece apparire le unghie anche sull'altra mano e iniziò a graffiargli il volto,poi gli afferrò la testa,ma Clark parò l'ultimo graffio con il cristallo che fu tagliato.

Galliard fuggì sull'albero poiché Natasha era arrivata sulla spalla destra del gigante di Clark che guardava il cristallo.

"È veloce."disse Natasha "È completamente diverso dal Gigante Mascella di Ymir..."

"Quindi questo è il potere del gigante mascella..."pensò Clark "...Ora capisco."

Gabi e Falco erano in un corridoio di una casa,vicini alle scale e a terra c'era Piek.

"È terribile."disse Falco "Il suo corpo non sta guarendo abbastanza in fretta...nonostante abbia il potere di un gigante...perché?"

"Il Gigante Carrello non è così forte."disse Gabi "Dicono che non sia così resistente come il gigante corazzato…

Che fine ha fatto Rainer?

Dov'è?

Hai detto che Clark Kent l'ha preso e non si può muovere o qualcosa...allora non può più lottare?!

Beh?!"

"Non lo so..."disse Falco "È sotto quel palazzo dietro il palco in piazza...ma...credo che dovremmo lasciarlo stare..."

"Cosa stai dicendo?!"disse Gabi "Sono morte così tante persone a causa di Clark Kent…"

Accanto a loro c'era anche un soldato.

Gabi si alzò e andò alla finestra.

"Ehi,Gabi!"disse il soldato "Sta lontana dalle finestre!

Se stai troppo vicino il nemico potrebbe anche individuarci!"

"Eh?"disse Falco.

"CAPITANO?!"disse uno dei soldati e Nagath vide la piattaforma volante.

"Chi?!"pensò Galliard "Che diavolo?!"

"Stanno arrivando."disse Cyborg che venne colpito da uno dei cavalieri.

"In orario."disse Hyperion che era a terra tenuto da Ares.

"Cosa?"disse il dio e la pare sotto del mezzo si riempì di cannoni.

"ORA!"urlò Hyperion e il mezzo fece fuoco uccidendo tre dei cavalieri,e colpendo tutti gli altri.

La zona era completamente devastata.

Il quarto cavaliere,la donna con i capelli bianchi,era distesa sulle macerie,poi vide un grosso masso cadere,chiuse gli occhi e fu schiacciata.

"Comandante."disse Fury in una grossa stanza,con una parte circolare e quattro computer sui lati,intorno a lui "Li abbiamo trovati."

"Conto su di lei,direttore Fury."disse Tess.

Fury aveva la testa calva,era di colore,aveva una benda sull'occhio sinistro e indossava un lungo cappotto di pelle nera,su una tuta aderente nera.

La stanza era piena di gente al computer,con tute aderenti scure,identiche a quella di Tess Mercer,che aveva anche lei una benda,ma sull'occhio destro.

Accanto a lei c'era Hill che aveva i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa,una tuta grigia aderente al corpo,con una linea bianca verticale che passava dal centro del collo al centro del seno,con una linea orizzontale alla base del collo.

Aveva una cintura grigia che passava in orizzontale all'inizio del petto,poi sia sopra che sotto,aveva dei foderi bianchi sui lati,con pistole bianche,c'erano due linee verticali bianche sui fianchi,aveva una cintura bianca con delle tasche,delle linee bianche sulle spalle e una che arrivava ai polsi,guanti bianchi,delle linee bianche che arrivavano fino agli stivali bianchi.

Il ginocchio era bianco e tale colore andava in verticale verso gli stivali.

"Entreremo nello spazio aereo del ghetto di Rebellio mantenendo basse altitudini e velocità."disse Tess "Poi seguiremo i falò di segnalazione e recupereremo il resto della squadra.

Abbiamo una sola possibilità.

Se non riuscisse a salire a bordo di questo mezzo sarebbe la fine.

Anche se questo posto dovesse essere abbattuto..."

"Sono sicura che si Barton si farà venire in mente qualcosa."disse Hill.

"Sei in contatto telepatico con Steve o che?"disse Tess.

"Vorrei che fosse così,la situazione era terribile…"disse Hill "Se volesse darci una mano questo sarebbe il momento giusto...ma è rimasto in patria.

Se non riusciremo a recuperare Clark e gli altri per noi non ci sarà alcun futuro..."

"Impossibile…!"disse Galliard "Hanno intenzione di scappare con quella cosa?!

Come se glie lo lasciassimo fare!"

Il gigante si mosse,ma vide Natasha tagliargli le gambe da dietro il ginocchio.

Il gigante di Eren lo prese per i capelli,lo getto a terra,gli strappò le braccia,gli mise in bocca il cristallo,lo sollevò sopra di se e aprì la bocca.

"Ehi…"pensò Galliard "ASPETTA!

IMPOSSIBILE!

FERMO…

FERMO!"

Il cristallo si crepò,si ruppe,fu schiacciato e il sangue colò nella bocca di Eren.

"Cosa è successo?"disse Gabi.

"Il Gigante Martello è stato mangiato...e il prossimo è il Gigante Mascella..."disse il sondato.

Clark prese il piccolo gigante e gli sbatté il cranio a terra provocando un cratere.

"Impossibile..."disse Gabi mentre Eren continuava a sbatterlo a terra "HA PRESO ANCHE GALLIARD..."

Gabi divenne furiosa,le pupille le divennero azzurre e le linee partirono dal suo mento e sul suo viso"REINER,AIUTO!"

"Eh?"disse Falco che spalancò gli occhi "Oh mio…

La sua faccia…?"

"STA MANGIANDO GALLIARD!"urlò Gabi "AIUTACIIIIII!"

"Sta...zitta..."pensò Reiner "Lasciatemi...in pace…

Vi prego...lasciatemi riposare.

Perché...voi ragazzini non volete...lasciarmi morire...per una buona volta..."

Il gigante di Clark stava per mordere l'altro quando poi si voltò e vide il corazzato in piedi,ma era diverso.

La testa aveva il volto di Reiner e i capelli biondi corti,con la riga in mezzo,il corpo era senza pelle,con la muscolatura scoperta e c'erano delle placche appuntite che uscivano dalle spalle e sugli avambracci all'altezza del gomito.

Clark si voltò e preparò il pugno sinistro,mentre Reiner allungò la mano destra.

Il pugno di Clark gli spaccò la mascella e lo scagliò a terra facendogli lasciare una scia,però l'altro era riuscito a strappargli il gigante piccolo che teneva per i capelli.

Clark uscì dalla nuca del gigante e Nat lo raggiunse.

"CLARK!"disse Natasha.

"...Reiner è arrivato per chiudere i conti."disse Clark "Ho esaurito le forze,non posso combattere.

E anche fisicamente mi sento spossato,mentre il suo corpo interno è nel pieno delle forze.

Ora come ora...probabilmente non...riuscirei ad ucciderlo."

Il gigante di Reiner alzò il voltò verso i due.

"In questo caso,andiamocene a casa."disse Natasha.

Lui si alzò in volo insieme a lei "A presto,Rainer."

Il gigante di Sentry tentò di rialzarsi,ma cadde a terra.

"Si stanno ritirando."disse il soldato "Simo salvi?"

"...stanno scappando?"disse Gabi.

Sul viso della ragazzina apparvero le linee e gli occhi divennero azzurri,poi si voltò e scese le scale.

"GABI?!"disse Falco "ASPETTA!"

Lui la rincorse nel corridoio "Che stai facendo?!"

"Li abbatterò...Clark Kent incluso..."disse Gabi.

"Cosa?!"disse Falco.

"NON LI LASCERÒ SCAPPARE!"urlò Gabi "DEVO UCCIDERLI!"

Clark e Natasha arrivarono ad un'entrata dove trovarono Barton.

"Anche con i capelli lunghi,sembri sempre un coglione."disse Logan che era dietro Barton che si stava togliendo la maschera dal volto.

"Sembri sempre uno appena uscito da un ano,Clark."disse Logan.

"...capitano."disse Clark.

Logan prese un pezzo di kryptonite dalla tasca,Clark chiuse gli occhi e l'altro gli diede un calcio al volto da sbatterlo al muro.

"CHE?!"disse Natasha.

Arrivarono due uomini in tuta aderente scura.

"Questo mi riporta indietro,Clark."disse Logan guardando la roccia verde "Con questa è ancora facile prenderti a calci,vedo.

Come prima cosa ti arrestiamo.

Parleremo del resto dopo."

Clark si mise la mano sulla bocca e sul naso sanguinati "Va bene.

Ho già scritto tutto quello che dovevo dire nella lettera che ti ho mandato.

È tutto,signore?"

"Quella fascia...ho visto la stessa espressione sui volti delle persone della città sotterranea di mutanti...così tanti che potrei cavarmi gli occhi..."disse Logan "Non dirmi che...tu...ora puoi gongolare.

Sembra che tutto stia andando come sospettavi."

Wonder Woman,Ms Marvel,Thor e Cyborg rientrarono mentre Hyperion rimase fuori a lanciare raggi dagli occhi.

"Sbrigatevi a tornare a bordo!"disse Hyperion.

"Sali anche tu,Hyperion."disse uno degli uomini collegati all'oggetto con una corda "Ci penso io."

"Lascio tutto nelle tue mani,comandante Lobov."disse Hyperion che rientrò e trovò Diana e Cyborg.

"Chi ce l'ha fatta?"disse Hyperion.

"La squadra lima non è ancora tornata."disse Cyborg.

"Da quello che sono riuscita a capire per ore diversi sono caduti in battaglia."disse Diana.

"Capisco..."disse Hyperion "Merda..."

"Non è nulla rispetto ai danni causati al nemico."disse Coulson,uno degli uomini con la tuta scura,le stesse linee bianche di Hill.

Aveva i capelli castani e corti "LA VITTORIA È NOSTRA!

IL RINATO IMPERO ELDIANO HA VINTO LA PRIMA BATTAGLIA!"

Tutti urlarono.

"GIOITE!"urlò Coulson.

"In ricordo dei nostri compagni caduti!"disse una ragazza.

"La prima battaglia,eh..."disse Hyperion "Mi chiedo quante ce ne saranno prima che tutto questo finisca…

Non abbiamo ancora abbattuto nessuno dei nemici principali e io scommetto che ce ne sono altri.

Quanti altri ancora...dovranno morire..."

Cyborg prese le teste dei due "Ma per ora...almeno noi tre siamo ancora vivi…

Tengo a tutti i nostri compagni ,ma...voi ragazzi siete speciali per me,lo sapete."

"Non abbracciare le persone con tutto quel metallo addosso."disse Hyperion.

"Come se potesse farti male."disse Cyborg "Cosa c'è Hyperion?

Un idiota è uno che va in giro con una barbetta del genere.

Sai come te,idiota."

"Che hai detto?"disse Hyperion.

"Ha ragione."disse Diana "Che senso ha farsi crescere una superbarba?

Per raderla devi usare i raggi laser."

"Posso controllare la crescita con il pensiero."disse Hyperion.

"L'uomo che controlla il pelo."disse Cyborg.

"Cosa?!"disse Hyperion.

"In ogni caso,la cena è pronta?"disse Diana.

"Devi tenere duro fino a quando non saremo tornati all'isola."disse Hyperion.

"Che ufficiale inutile che sei,Hyperion."disse Diana.

Sotto di loro in strada c'era Gabi che correva per le strade.

"Gabi!"disse Faco "Aspetta!

FERMA!

HO DETTO FERMATI!

EHI!"

Il ragazzo la afferrò e lei si voltò,guardandolo e Falco rimase perplesso nel vedere il suo volto.

"Gabi?"disse lui "La tua faccia?"

"Cosa vuoi?"disse lei.

"Solo...fermati,ok?"disse Falco "Il nemico è su un mezzo volante…

Non ha senso rincorrerli.

Lo capisci,vero?"

"Sofia...la parte superiore del suo corpo è stata ridotta una poltiglia dai detriti...proprio di fianco a me,mentre chiacchieravamo."disse Gabi "Udd ha provato a salvarla ed è stato calpestato a morte dalle persone che scappavano...la sua testa...ci hanno camminato sopra fino a sfondarla…

I due signori anziani al cancello...mi hanno sgridato...hanno provato a non farmi tornare in piazza...hanno provato così disperatamente a proteggermi,anche se sono un' eldiana…

E sono stati uccisi.

Sono un' eldiana nata in questo ghetto ,da quando andavo in giro le persone mi sputavano...mi sono successe cose brutte anche qui,ma...proprio per questo ho lavorato duro.

Volevo provare al mondo che gli eldiani sono brave persone.

Credevo davvero che sarebbe arrivato un giorno...in cui non avremmo dovuto indossare più queste fasce."

Gabi indicò la sua fascia "Questo è il giorno per cui ho lavorato tanto.

E loro hanno distrutto questa possibilità.

Hanno distrutto questo ghetto...la mia casa,dove vivono tutti quelli a cui tengo...l'hanno schiacciato sotto i loro piedi e l'hanno fatto a pezzi.

Non li perdonerò mai per questo."

Gabi aveva gli occhi lucidi e il volto era normale "E comunque...mi dici di non inseguirli?

Hanno ucciso Zeke davanti a me…mentre guardavo inerme.

E senza capire perché tutto questo stava succedendo…

Non capivo...perché persone innocenti dovevano affrontare un fato del genere.

O perché così tante persone sono state mangiate vive..."

Falco ricordò quando Clark parlava con Rainer.

"Perché il loro stesso paese è stato distrutto...il nemico è stato cacciato dai guerrieri Marleiani."disse Falco "Il nemico è stato attaccato dai guerrieri marleiani.

Molte persone sono morte in quell'attacco...tutto questo è stato probabilmente una vendetta."

"..."disse Gabi "Hai...assistito con i tuoi stessi occhi?"

"...no,ma..."disse Falco.

"Neanche io l'ho visto."disse Gabi che fece alcuni passi "Hai scordato che..."

Gabi si voltò,il suo volto aveva le linee e gli occhi erano di nuovo azzurri"Queste persone sono i demoni dell'isola.

Una vera minaccia per la pace mondiale?

L'hai imparato anche tu a scuola come me,vero?

Quelle persone sono demoni selvaggi che meritano di morire.

Lo sono sempre stati e sempre lo saranno.

Non sono come noi."

"Che siamo demoni dentro e fuori."pensò Falco che ricordò che Clark diceva a Rainer che erano uguali sia fuori che dentro le mura.

Gabi corse via .

"Ed ecco la squadra."disse Lobov mentre sparava in basso "Questo significa che tutti sono a bordo,finalmente?

Avvisate la cabina di pilotaggio!

È tempo di guadagnare altitudine e ritirarci!"

"Sissignore!"disse uno dei soldati.

Lobov puntò la pistola in strada vedendo Gabi "Una ragazzina?!"

Lei si gettò a terra strusciando e dai suoi occhi uscirono due raggi azzurri che produssero delle piccole onde d'urto e colpirono Lobov che cadde e si spiaccicò al suolo con una corda sulla schiena.

"È...ancora collegato..."disse Gabi che guardò in alto.

"Gabi!"disse Falco "Che stai facendo?!

Non dirmi che...vuoi salire a bordo di quella cosa?!"

"Ucciderò quei demoni dell'isola."disse Gabi.

"IDIOTA,FINIRAI SOLO PER FARTI UCCIDERE!"disse Falco.

"Di ai miei genitori e a Rainer...che ho combattuto fino alla fine…"disse Gabi "Anche se fallissi ora...tu manterresti vivo il mio ricordo,giusto?"

"FALCO!"disse Colt che correva "GABI!"

"…!"disse Falco "Fratello…"

"CHE STATE FACENDO VOI DUE?!"urlò Colt.

"Addio,Falco."disse Gabi afferrando la corda "Eri...un tipo decente."

Falco ricordò che Reiner gli aveva ordinato di salvare Gabi e di tenerla al sicuro.

Lei premette il grilletto della pistola da cui usciva la corda e fu tirata in alto,ma Falcò la afferrò e andò con lei.

"FALCO?!"urlò Colt.

"Perché…?!"disse lei.

"SARÒ IO...A EREDITARE IL POTERE DEL GIGANTE CORAZZATO..."disse Falco.

I due arrivarono vicino all'entrata.

Hyperion,Ms Marvel,Cyborg e Wonder Woman erano a parlare con la folla che esultava.

"Che dite posso depotenziarmi?"disse Ms Marvel "Questi poteri sono utili,ma ho la pelle talmente dura che non avverto il tatto."

"Beh...penso di si."disse Hyperion "Ora non ci sono nemici."

"Bene."disse lei che si chiuse gli occhi,facendo uscire filamenti di energia dal corpo.

"CE L'ABBIAMO FATTA!"disse Coulson "È UNA GRANDE VITTORIA PER NOI!"

"Cos'è stato?"disse Hyperion "Ehi!

Silenzio!"

"Lobov non è ancora tornato?"disse Cyborg.

"Avrebbe dovuto essere già a bordo a questo punto…"disse Hyperion che vide Gabi rotolare a terra e mettersi sul ginocchio destro.

I suoi occhi si illuminarono e da essi usci il raggio che centrò il petto di Ms Marvel trapassandola da parte a parte e uccidendo diversi uomini,bucando il muro.

Ms Marvel cadde a terra.

"SASHA?!"urlò Cyborg.

Falco era appena entrato.

Hyperion si voltò verso Gabi illuminando gli occhi di energia rossa e lei fece brillare i suoi con l'energia azzurra.

Falco le saltò addosso e i due andarono contro una parete,così i due raggi si mancarono a vicenda.

Sul volto di Gabi apparvero le linee sul mento e sugli zigomi.

Diana le saltò addosso,ma lei le diede un calcio che la scagliò via,poi le saltò addosso,ma Wonder Woman la evitò e la legò con la frusta luminosa,poi Hyperion le diede un colpo al viso tenendola ferma e facendola svenire.

"SASHA!"urlò Hyperion che andò da Cyborg che era accanto a lei.

"EHI!"disse Cyborg "TIENI DURO!"

"Voi ragazzi siete così...rumorosi..."disse Sasha "Diana ha fatto una domanda corretta.

La cena è...già pronta?"

"DOBBIAMO FERMARE L'EMORRAGIA!"disse Hyperion "Togliti!"

Hyperion fece uscire dei raggi dagli occhi che cauterizzarono al ferita.

"Sasha,devi tenere duro fino a quando non saremo tornati all'isola!"disse Cyborg.

"...carne."disse Ms Marvel.

Poco dopo fu girata sul fianco destro mentre due uomini la fasciavano.

Hyperion era in ginocchio di spalle con le mani sulla testa,mentre Cybotg in ginocchio davanti a lei che perdeva sangue dalla bocca.

"Questi due hanno usato il dispositivo di manovra di Lobov per salire a bordo."disse Coulson che teneva Falco in ginocchio con la mano sinistra sulla testa.

Gabi era tenuta in ginocchio da Diana che le stringeva i capelli,aveva il sangue che usciva da naso e bocca ed era legata dal lazo di luce.

"Qui c'è qualcosa che non va."disse Diana "Questa qui ha una forza smisurata,fatico a tenerla ferma."

"Lanciamoli fuori dal mezzo."disse Coulson "Dovrebbe bastare."

Hyperion si mise appoggiato su una parete con le mani "Se lanciate due bambini da un mezzo volante...pensate che questo circolo di violenza di fermerebbe mai?"

Colt vide il mezzo allontanarsi.

"Dove sono Falco e Gabi?"disse Nagath che salì le scale e trovò Piek seduta a terra,con del fumo che usciva dallo stomaco.

"Sono entrambi corsi fuori."disse il soldato accanto a lei "E non sono più tornati."

"Piek..."disse Nagath.

"Capitano."disse lei "Mi sono appena ricordata di una cosa.

Quel soldato marleiano che ci ha allontanati...e che ci ha gettati nel pozzo…

Avevo già visto quel soldato prima...tre anni fa.

Era della flotta marleiana.

Un membro della prima unità ad essere mandata a sorvegliare l'isola paradiso dopo la ritirata degli altri guerrieri."

"…?!"disse Nagath "Erano dell'unità di sorveglianza scomparsa?!"

"Si...non riesco a smettere di pensare a come...quella barba non stesse bene su quel volto..."disse Piek.

Nel mezzo volante una donna con l'uniforme marleiana,si tolse la barba.

Aveva dei capelli neri,con la riga in mezzo,che arrivavano alle spalle.

"Daisy."disse Logan "Per quanto ancora volevi tenere quella cosa sulla faccia?"

"Eh?"disse lei "Perché?

Un po' mi piaceva..."  
Sentirono un boato.

"Quelli la stanno ancora facendo baccano?"disse Logan.

Gabi tirò fuori i raggi dagli occhi e trapassò le mura.

"GABI!"urlò Falco "BASTA!"

"NON TOCCATEMI DEMONI!"urlò Gabi che era su tutte le furie,mentre Hyperion le metteva le mani sugli occhi "NON PERDEREMO MAI CONTRO DI VOI!

IL COMANDANTE ZEKE CONTINUERÀ A VIVERE CON NOI,LA SUA FAMIGLIA!"

"Cosa vuole fare di lei,Hyperion?"disse Coulson.

"I VERI ELDIANI VI MALEDICONO TUTTI!"urlò Gabi "VAI A DIRLO AL TUO CAPO DOPO AVERMI UCCISO!"

"La porto da lui."disse Hyperion.

"…!?"disse Gabi.

"Digli pure esattamente quello che hai detto a me..."disse Hyperion.

Hyperion aprì la porta e tutti si voltarono a guardarli.

In fondo alla stanza c'era Daisy che indossava una tuta aderente nera,con guanti che lasciavano scoperte le dita,aveva un cintura di metallo,con delle sacche di metallo e c'erano delle linee gialle sui fianchi e sulle spalle.

Lei era appoggiata al muro e a terra c'era Zeke,senza gambe.

"Come sai che è la stessa?"disse Nagath.

"Perché ho sviluppato un interesse personale in lei..."disse Piek "Perché quella donna…era una delle più fedeli seguaci di Zeke..."

I due bambini erano sconvolti.

"...Gabi...Falco...perché siete qui?"disse Zeke.

"…?"disse Falco "Perché siamo qui?

Perché lei è qui?"

"ALLORA È VIVO!"urlò Gabi "Ma è stato catturato da questi demoni?!"

Zeke abbassò la testa.

"Chi sono questi mocciosi?"disse Logan.

"Hanno ucciso Lobov e usato il suo dispositivo 3d per salire a bordo."disse Hyperion "E questa qui ha ferito Sasha...e sembra che potrebbe non farcela."

"Che?"disse Logan.

Barton e Natasha spalancarono gli occhi e corsero fuori dalla porta.

Da un'altra porta entrò Tess "Lascio il resto nelle vostre mani.

Allora?

È andato tutto secondo il nostro piano,Zeke?"

"Eh?"disse Gabi con gli occhi spalancati.

"Quasi tutto."disse Zeke "Ma sembra che abbiamo fatto qualche errore di calcolo..."

"...comandante Zeke?"disse Gabi.

"Eh?"disse Tess guardandoli "Chi sono questi ragazzini?"

"Gli errori di calcolo."disse Zeke.

"QUAKE!"urlò Hyperion "IL TUO COMPITO ERA ASSICURARSI CHE MASCELLA E CARRELLO RIMANESSERO FUORI DAI GIOCHI!

I NOSTRI COMPAGNI SONO MORTI IN VANO PERCHÉ HAI FATTO MALE IL TUO LAVORO!"

"Mi dispiace."disse Daisy "Li ho buttati nel pozzo come da piano,ma...qualcuno li ha tirati fuori.

È stato un mio errore."

"Per quello il Gigante Bestia ci ha dovuto tirare più pietre del previsto...hai dovuto improvvisare un po',vero barbetta?"disse Logan.

"Non guardarmi così,Logan."disse Zeke "Cosa avresti fatto se mi fossi ritirato dalla nostra piccola sceneggiata?

Tu non hai voluto recitare molto.

Avevi una buona ragione per volermi morto..."

"Sono il tipo di persona che tiene la parte del pasto che preferisce per ultimo."disse Logan "Mi piace gustare il sapore,sai."

"Abbiamo ucciso la maggior parte delle alte sfere dell'esercito marleiano e distrutto le loro forze navali,insieme ai più grandi.

Abbiamo guadagnato un po' di tempo."

"Intendi prima che il mondo lanci un attacco enorme contro l'isola del paradiso?"disse Gabi "Ogni volta che vieni catturato dal nemico,noi mettiamo a rischio le nostre vite per salvarti…non importa quanti muoiono nel farlo...

Tu lo sai e ciononostante continui a fare scelte estreme,facendoti catturare intenzionalmente dal nemico.

Non ci lascia altra scelta che seguire i tuoi desideri egocentrici.

Tu potrai anche fidarti così tanto di noi,ma noi non ci fidiamo più di te."

"Può anche essere vero,ma tutti i sacrifici fatti per il Gigante Originale e il gigante che ha Sangue Reale saranno valsi la libertà del popolo eldiano."disse Clark.

Cyborg entrò "...Sasha...è morta..."

Barton e Natasha piangevano vicino al suo corpo.

Hyperion si voltò,Clark chiuse gli occhi e abbassò la testa e lo stesso fece Logan.

"...eh?"disse Tess.

"Victor..."disse Clark "Sasha ha...detto qualcosa prima di morire?"

"...ha detto...carne."disse Victor.

Clark abbassò la testa e sprofondò in un pianto misto a riso contemporaneamente.

"Clark...ti rendi conto che Sasha è morta perché hai coinvolto l'armata ricognitiva in tutto questo casino...vero?"disse Hyperion.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Fino a quando non riusciranno a bilanciare ciò che hanno guadagnato con ciò che hanno perso,non potranno fare altro se non andare avanti..."

Dalle macerie uscì Ares.

Apocalisse si svegliò sotto le macerie di un intero edificio,poi aprì le mani e produsse delle luci viola che sollevarono le rocce in aria,poi formò una sfera di energia viola intorno a se e scomparve,facendo ricadere le rocce e facendo tremare la terra nella città e anche sull'isola.

Historia era su un asteroide nello spazio e davanti a lei c'era Thanos seduto sul trono con the Other alla destra.

Era senza la corazza sul petto,sulle braccia e sulla pancia.

Aveva tre linee che solcavano la pelle sui pettorali e sulla pancia,quattro linee sulle spalle e sui bicipiti,tre linee sulla schiena e tre linee sui gomiti.

La pelle era viola,la muscolatura imponente,la testa calva,gli occhi azzurri,il mento pieno di linee verticali e molto grande,con delle linee che passavano ai lati del volto.

All'altezza della vita aveva una cintura nera che aveva delle placche d'oro dietro e sui lati.

Dalla cintura,davanti e dietro,pendeva un panno nero che arrivava all'altezza del ginocchio,i pantaloni erano marroni e aveva stivali dello stesso colore con delle ginocchiere d'oro.

Il trono era di pietra con la base rettangolare, e con due rettangoli più elevati di lato dove appoggiare le mani.

Aveva la mano sinistra sull'elmo che era sul rettangolo a sinistra.

"Avvicinati,ragazzina."disse Thanos "Quanto vigore.

La morte cresce..."

Thanos mise l'avambraccio destra verso destra,con la mano aperta rivolta verso l'alto.

"...e la vita con essa."disse Thanos facendo la tessa cosa con l'altra mano "Avevo avvisato il mio Ordine Nero che più diventava forte,più lo diventava il suo equivalente nella luce."

Il cubo che emetteva luce azzurra,nelle mani di Other,si mosse da solo e andò nella mano destra di Thanos "Il Tesseract.

L'ho cercato per molto tempo.

Avvicinati ho detto."

La mente di Thanos la sollevò e la fece avvicinare,poi lui le mise l'enorme mano destra sul viso,dopo che aveva posato l'oggetto sul suo trono.

"Tu sottovaluti le nostre forze."disse Historia "E Annie.

E me.

E questa sarà la tua rovina."

"Oh...hai visto qualcosa."disse Thanos "Per questo non hai mai raccontato di me.

Una debolezza nel mio potere sul cubo?"

Thanos rise "Giovane stolta.

Sono stato io a far si che la gemma dell'infinito rimanesse a te.

Sapevo che non eri ne abbastanza forte,ne abbastanza saggia da non abboccare a quel potere.

E adesso tu dovrai darmi la donna che chiamate Annie e quando l'avrai fatto ti ucciderò nel più crudele dei modi."

"No."disse lei.

"Si."disse Thanos che le diede una spinta facendola volare via,poi tenne la mano destra e il braccio in avanti e lei rimase bloccata a mezz'aria "Dimmi tutto."

Historia urlò e poi fu lasciata cadere a terra.

Thanos rise "Bene.

Non mi aspettavo che Annie fosse stata processata perché i vostri capi non si fidano e che da allora fosse dentro quel cristallo.

Daremo a lei e a tutti voi la morte che desiderate.

Dopo aver provveduto a te,andrò di persona sulla Terra e cancellerò l'intera isola."

Lei illuminò i suoi occhi di energia gialla,si alzò e allungò la mano destra verso il cubo che andò verso di lei,la superò,le andò in testa e poi tornò da Thanos.

"Hai del fegato."disse Thanos " Guarda qui desso."

Il cubo si illuminò e aprì un piccolo portale,lei fu sollevata dalla mente del nemico e il suo volto messo vicino al portale che mostrava il mezzo volante che andava verso l'isola.

"I vostri migliori uomini su quei trasporti."disse Thanos "Presto saranno tutti morti.

Per te,tutto è perduto."

Lei si voltò e illuminò le mani di energia voltandosi.

"Oh,hai ancora un impetuoso barlume di speranza."disse Thanos "Tu hai lo spirito di una vera guerriera."

Lei gli volò contro,lui mosse il dito della mano destra e lei fu scagliata a terra violentemente.

"Ed è per questo che morirai."disse Thanos che sollevò il dito e lei fu messa in ginocchio a mezz'aria "Gemma dello spazio,cristallo elementale,vedo la tua energia.

Dove c'era conflitto ora percepisco decisione,dove c'era ribellione,ora vedo ubbidienza.

Completa questo rituale di unione con me con la sua morte e fammi adempiere al mio destino."

Il cubo si illuminò.

Carrie illuminò gli occhi verso il cubo.

"He he he,credi di poterlo portare a te?"disse Thanos che rise "Patetica ragazza.

Io non posso essere tradito,non posso essere vinto,io vedo nella mente della pietra.

Io vedo ogni suo intento."

Thanos chiuse gli occhi "Si.

La vedo caricarsi per colpire a morte...e adesso,stolta ragazzina,si accende...E UCCIDE IL SUO VERO NEMICO!"

Il cubo lanciò un raggio verso Thanos trafiggendogli il corpo sui fianchi e provocando un'esplosione azzurra all'altezza del cuore,poi andò verso Hystoria che aveva toccato terra,mentre il corpo di Thanos cadde a terra polverizzandosi.

Il cubo la riportò nel suo palazzo e chiuse il portale.


	3. RITORNO IN PATRIA

RITORNO IN PATRIA

Su una delle città dentro le mura dell'Isola Paradiso la vita scorreva tranquillamente.

Essendo notte c'erano poche carrozze,ma le osterie erano ancora aperte.

Dentro una di esse c'erano diverse persone che mangiavano e bevevano.

"Cosa credi sia successo?"disse uno.

"Per me hanno riportato una vittoria."disse il secondo "Sono molto potenti,avranno abbattuto molti nemici oltre l'oceano."

Il locale iniziò a tremare,si formò una crepa sul soffitto,ci furono dei boati e delle crepe sulle pareti.

Gli uomini all'interno cominciarono a spaventarsi.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse l'uomo dietro il bancone.

Una parte delle pareti iniziò a venire giù,poi un enorme filamento nero,simile ad un tentacolo con linee bianche dentro trapassò la parete,uscendo,poi la massa informe iniziò a muoversi tra i palazzi facendo esplodere tutte le vetrate,si schiantò in strada provocando un cratere, travolgendo diversi carri,poi andò contro dei palazzi,a sinistra,colpendoli sul fianco e devastandoli,poi continuò con altri palazzi e incendiando tutto.

Uno spigolo di un palazzo cadde andando in frantumi,la massa si abbassò all'altezza della strada e distrusse diversi carri,poi produsse diverse onde d'urto,poi si mise su un piccolo locale distruggendolo,volò via e continuò a volare tra i palazzi facendo esplodere le vetrate,andò contro un palazzo,poi cominciò a fare a pezzi la strada urlando,colpendo il suolo,facendolo esplodere,contorcendosi e mutando in continuazione.

Dieci carri furono scagliati contro i militari che facevano fuoco con i fucili,mentre la strada esplodeva.

Per un momento un volto femminile apparve,fatto di ombra,urlò con una voce disumana maschile,poi andò verso l'alto,volò in basso e provocò un cratere enorme,poi si fece strada nei sotterranei distruggendo le pareti,strusciandosi su di esse,poi si raggruppò in un punto e si espanse senza controllo per tutto il sotterraneo,distruggendo le pareti,poi ripeté l'attacco,poi una volta esteso,come un mare,andò contro una parete distruggendola,poi sbucò dal suolo,andò in alto,si raggruppò e poi si estese a cerchio distruggendo vari palazzi,poi tornò giù e trapassò la strada,poi scomparve.

Giorni dopo Clint era a gambe incrociate sul pavimento di una grande stanza di mattoni e aveva una conchiglia in mano.

Aveva il costume nero "Lo so.

Non ti piacerà..."

FLASHBACK

Una nave militare era nell'acqua davanti all'isola.

Daisy era vestita da soldato "Capitano,la squadra d'avanscoperta ha raggiunto l'isola due ore fa,ma non ci sono state comunicazioni."

"Capisco."disse il comandante con i baffi "Preparate le squadr per lo sbarco.

Non dimenticate che questa è l'isola dei demoni che hanno sconfitto i nostri guerrieri e sono temuti dal mondo intero.

Dobbiamo far sapere a Marley cosa sta succedendo qui."

VOCE NARRANTE DI BARTON

"Ma ho bisogno che tu ascolti."

La nave iniziò a tremare e il gigante di Clark,che era molto più grande, la sollevò da sotto l'acqua.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CLINT

"Quel giorno,3 anni fa...sarebbe ancora stato possibile cambiare qualcosa."

"TENETEVI!"disse il capitano che si tenne alla ringhiera "DEMONE!"

Clark posò la nave a terra sulla spiaggia.

Su un'altura c'erano 4 individui.

Il primo aveva una maschera di metallo che copriva il volto,con due visiere rosse circolari per gli occhi e copriva anche i lati della testa,lasciando scoperti i capelli castani sulla parte superiore della testa.

Indossava un lungo cappotto blu che arrivava a terra,aveva delle placche marroni sulla zona tra il collo e le spalle,una placca di metallo sulla spalla,una placca,legata con un laccio marrone che passava sotto l'ascella,una placca marrone sulla parte esterna del bicipite,legata da un laccio uguale,una placca marrone sulla parte esterna dell'avambraccio,con una placca d'acciaio all'inizio,le maniche rosse e i guanti blu,con sul dorso due placche rosse rettangolari.

C'erano delle linee rosse sulle braccia e sul corpo,il colletto tirato verso l'alto con le estremità del cappotto rosse.

All'altezza della vita aveva delle sacche marroni che erano sul cappotto,sotto aveva una maglietta grigia,pantaloni marrone scuro,aderenti,con delle placche sopra dello stesso colore e degli stivali.

Aveva una cinta che passava sulla spalla destra e andava dentro il giaccone.

Egli era Star Lord.

Accanto vi era una donna con la pelle di un verde cosi scuro da sembrare grigio.

Aveva gli occhi chiari,le palpebre marroni,i capelli neri lunghi,un tessuto rosso che passava sulle spalle collegato ad una placca di metallo irregolare,verde,che copriva il seno e la parte centrale della pancia,con una punta fino all'ombelico e con estremità d'oro e linee dello stesso colore all'interno,poi alla fine della punta c'era un anello d'oro a cui erano collegate tre catene che si collegavano ad una placca di metallo verde,con le estremità d'oro,con linee all'interno dello stesso colore,formata da molte placche,con una punta diretta verso il basso sul davanti che arrivava quasi alle ginocchia,la parte iniziale sul davanti era più bassa del resto,sui lati c'erano altre due placche allungate,con la parte finale leggermente verso l'esterno e avevano la parte centrale del bordo superiore al resto.

Sulla placca davanti c'erano due placche più corte molto vicine tra loro.

C'erano dei bracciali circolari di metallo verde che passavano sulle spalle,c'era un bracciale verde scuro circolare.

L'avambraccio destro aveva anche una corazza che copriva il bicipite e la mano,la corazza era verde scuro,fatta di placche allungate,con l'estremità d'oro e anche le mani erano coperte da un guanto fatto di placche verde scuro.

A metà cosce iniziava una corazza verde scuro,fatta di varie placche ,che aveva la parte iniziale davanti più alta di quella laterale,con due placche ovali sulle ginocchia,con le estremità d'oro,delle placche allungate lungo il bicipite che erano separate al centro e c'era una scarpa fatta di placche di metallo.

Aveva un lungo mantello verde scuro,lungo fino a terra,con la parte interna verde.

Nella mano destra aveva una spada con il manico d'oro la lama di metallo,ma i contorni d'oro.

Lei era Gamora.

Accanto a lei vi era un uomo calvo,con muscolatura scolpita,pelle verde scura,palpebre rosse,linee rosse sulla parte posteriore del collo e sulle spalle,una cintura nera che passava sulla spalla sinistra e si agganciava ad una corazza di pelle marrone che copriva il fianco destro e c'era una cinghia che copriva il fianco destro e c'era una cinghia che passava sulla spalla destra.

Il braccio destro aveva tre fasce di pelle nera che passavano sul bicipite e l'avambraccio era coperto da una placca di pelle nera,che aveva la parte esterna che passava anche sul bicipite.

Il braccio sinistro era scoperto,ma aveva una placca sulla parte esterna dell'avambraccio legata al polso da una grossa cinghia.

I pantaloni erano marroni,con le ginocchiere nere e con linee nere sugli stivali.

Aveva nelle mani due grossi pugnali irregolari.

Lui era Drax.

Accanto a Drax c'era un procione parlante bipede,con una tuta aderente azzurra addosso,con placche verdi sulla pancia e i polsi coperti da placche di metallo.

Nella mano destra aveva un cannone.

Era Rocket.

Accanto a un procione c'era un albero umanoide di 3 metri,con volto scheletrico,una serie di rami che formavano una corona ramificata e altri rami che uscivano dalle spalle.

Aveva le dita allungate e appuntite.

Accanto al gruppo arrivò Tess che spalancò le braccia "SALUTI,SIGNORE E SIGNORI DI MARLEY!

BENVENUTI ALL'ISOLA DEL PARADISO!

MI CHIAMO TESS!

SONO QUI PER DARE IL BENVENUTO A VOI,VIAGGIATORI CHE AVETE ATTRAVERSATO TUTTO IL MARE PER VISITARE LA NOSTRA ISOLA!

DOVETE ESSERE STANCHI PER IL LUNGO VIAGGIO!

VENITE E BEVETE UN PO' DI TE,COSÌ POTREMMO PARLARE DEI NOSTRI PROBLEMI!"

Dietro Tess c'era Logan con gli artigli tirati fuori e davanti a lui c'era un soldato con le mani legate dietro la schiena.

Tess gli mise il braccio destro intorno al collo "ABBIAMO GIÀ FATTO AMICIZIA CON NICOLÒ,UN ALTRO VISITATORE ARRIVATO NON MOLTO PRIMA DI VOI!

NON È COSÌ NICOLÒ?"

"CAPITANO!"disse Nicolò "NON TRATTENETEVI PER IL MIO BENE,RISPEDITE QUESTI DEMONI ALL'INFERNO A FORZA DI PIOMBO!"

"COSA?!"disse Tess "CHE STAI DICENDO,NICOLÒ?"

"Sta dicendo che non ha voglia di partecipare alla tua piccola sceneggiata."disse Logan.

"NICOLÒ!"disse il capitano caricando il fucile "ASCOLTATE,DEMONI CHE NON SIETE ALTRO.

MARLEy NON NEGOZIERÀ CON DELLE CREATURE IMPURE COME VOI!

E NON BERREMO QUEL PISCIO DI MAIALE CHE CHIAMATE TE!"

"Non gli state simpatici."disse Drax.

"Si era capito."disse Star lord che estrasse una pistola con due canne.

"DAVVERO?!"disse Tess "SIETE SICURI DI VOLERVI RIVOLGERE CON QUEL TONO?!

NON VEDETE QUEL GIGANTE PROPRIO DIETRO DI VOI?

PENSATE DAVVERO DI SCAPPARE DA QUI!"

"NON CI CONSEGNEREMO A VOI MOSTRI!"urlò il capitano che puntò il fucile "QUESTO È IL BENVENUTO DI MARLEY!"

Daisy allungò la mano destra verso di lui e dal palmo uscirono delle onde d'urto che fecero a pezzi l'uomo.

"...Eh?"disse Tess che si era messa dietro una roccia.

"Cosa?"disse Diana che era poco distante.

"Chi?"disse Star Lord.

"Come e perché."disse Drax.

"Tu non stai bene,Drax."disse Rocket.

"Bambini."disse Gamora.

"Gettate le armi."disse la donna puntando la mano verso di loro.

Diversi soldati si ammutinarono e puntarono i fucili verso gli altri.

"Fate come dice."disse un soldato di colore.

"Tess,grazie per il tuo gentile invito."disse lei mentre i fucili venivano gettati dalla nave"Prendiamo del tè.

Era da un po' che volevo conoscerti,Clark."

Poco dopo i soldati erano riuniti nell'accampamento,tranne Hyperion,Cyborg,Diana,Natasha,Clint e Clakr che erano su un dosso roccioso e guardavano.

Avevano tutti i costumi.

"Che ha in mete quella donna?"disse Diana "Ha ucciso i suoi stessi compagni."

"Chi lo sa..."disse Cyborg.

"Amica o nemica resta il fatto che non ci possiamo fidare di lei."disse Hyperion.

"Potrebbe essere così,ma abbiamo la possibilità di parlare con un membro dell'esercito nemico...sarebbe una bella fortuna se riuscissimo ad ottenere delle informazioni da lei."disse Clint.

"Aah...siamo davvero fortunati."disse Clark "È stata solo fortuna se siamo riusciti a non farli arrivare alle nostre coste.

Se Marley avesse voluto fare sul serio,avrebbe mandato molte più navi…

Dobbiamo anticiparli in qualche modo..."

Dentro una delle tende c'era Daisy che indossava una tuta aderente nera,che lasciava scoperta la base del collo e la parte centrale del petto,sulle spalle c'era una linea bianca che andava in basso davanti e dietro e c'era un cintura di metallo con delle sacche di metallo,aveva dei guanti che coprivano le mani tranne le dita.

Era seduta un tavolo,mentre beveva del te.

Al tavolo c'erano:Steve,Tess,e l'uomo di colore che indossava un maglietta nera a maniche corte.

Steve aveva i capelli biondi corti,indossava un costume aderente,nero,spesso,con una "A" sul pettorale sinistro,delle cinghie nere che passavano sotto le ascelle,dei guanti neri che lasciavano scoperte le dita,una cintura nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Oh,capisco."disse Tess esaminando una delle pistole dei soldati e aveva in mano un caricatore"Con questa cosa qui,potere sparare più proiettili senza bisogno di ricaricare."

"È il normale equipaggiamento di un sodato di Marley."disse Daisy "Ogni divisione dell'esercito marleiano è formata da circa 20000 soldati.

E dato che ci sono 50 divisioni in totale,l'esercito di Marley è formato da un milione di uomini.

Oltre alle forze di Terra c'è la marina con le sue 21 navi da guerra divise in 3 flotte.

Marley si concentra anche molto sullo sviluppo di nuove armi.

E sul rinforzare la sua aviazione."

"….."disse Tess "Aviazione?"

"Non emozionarti..."disse Steve "Stanno ovviamente cercando di prenderci in giro."

"Lo so!"disse Tess.

"Non stiamo scherzando."disse Daisy "Luke ne sa più di me."

"Per farla semplice,significa che posso trasportare le loro forze con una portaerei,traversando il mare e oltrepassando il muro per comparire nel cielo proprio sopra di voi."disse Luke.

Tess si alzò di scatto "POSSONO VOLARE ANCHE LORO?!"

"Calmati."disse Steve "Era prevedibile."

"I marleiani...sono così potenti..."disse Tess "È passato meno di un anno,perché non ci hanno attaccato?"

"Per tre motivi."disse Daisy "Per prima cosa voi avete esseri con grande potere qui.

Poi,anche con le loro armi moderne,sarebbe comunque difficile attraversare l'Isola del Paradiso a causa di tutti i giganti senza mente rilasciati qui negli ultimi anni.

Inizialmente dovevano confinare gli eldiani nelle mura,ma ora sono diventati un ostacolo,in pratica proteggono gli eldiani da Marley."

"Così sembra."disse Steve "Mi fa quasi ridere solo il pensiero."

"Ma...presto sorgerà il Sole e i giganti si risveglieranno."disse Daisy "Il fatto che noi siamo qui,oltre le mura a bere il te tranquillamente vuol dire...che avete ucciso tutti i giganti.

Vero?"

"E se così fosse?"disse Steve "Proverai a riferire questa informazione a Marley."

"No."disse Daisy "Pensavo solo che sia incredibile.

Va oltre le mie aspettative."

"….e qual'è il secondo motivo?"disse Tess.

"Il secondo motivo è che Marley sta per scatenare una guerra contro molti paesi alleati."disse Daisy"Significa che non hanno il tempo per occuparsi dell'Isola del Paradiso.

Ma non siete vi quelli che hanno un motivo per scatenare una guerra?

Avete sconfitto i valorosi guerrieri marley,il Gigante Bestia e il Gigante Corazzato e siete riusciti ad avere il Gigante Femmina e il Gigante Colossale,due delle armi più potenti di Marley.

Marley ha molti nemici,e potreste trovare molto facilmente degli alleati che si unirebbero alla vostra causa.

C'è una zona del pianeta chiamata Wakanda che sarebbe molto favorevole.

È la nazione più avanzata del mondo,tengono segreto tutto,ma vi assicuro che sono più avanti dei mezzi segreti che avete voi.

La miccia della guerra è già stata accesa.

Quindi voi fate parte di un paese distrutto da Marley,e per vendicarvi vi siete infiltrati nel suo esercito come spie?"

I due rimasero in silenzio.

"Oh,ho indovinato,vero?"disse Tess "Sapevo che avevate qualche motivo per escogitare qualcosa del genere contro Marley."

"Non ci definirei esattamente spie."disse Daisy "Marley ci ha strappato alla nostra madre patria e siamo stati costretti a combattere le loro guerre...siamo impotenti.

Abbiamo perso tutte le speranze di ribellarci contro Marley, anche quando io e gli altri abbiamo avuto quei poteri.

Lei non ci ha mai mostrato un'altra via."

FLASHBACK

Daisy era su una barca in mezzo al mare e sospesa in aria c'era Pallas che aveva la falce in mano.

Le navi facevano fuoco contro di loro.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ma poi quando vidi Zeke,lui ci diede speranza."disse Daisy "Abbiamo ucciso i nostri superiori secondo l'ordine di Zeke Kent.

Siamo militari volontari della fazioni anti-Marley.

Il nostro obbiettivo...è liberare il popolo eldiano..."

"A proposito di poteri...voi che abilità avete?"disse Tess.

"Posso controllare e manipolare e vibrazioni con la mente."disse Daisy "Il tipo di vibrazioni che possono produrre effetti come terremoti e onde d'urto,posso assorbirle,posso percepire e sfruttare energia vibratoria in tutto ciò che mi circonda,posso rilasciare onde vibrazionali.

Sono in grado di sopravvivere a cadute da grandi altezze .

Al massimo delle mie capacità sono stata capace di spedire oggetti talmente il alto che non sono più ricaduti."

"Io ho una forza fuori dal comune."disse Luke Cage "Durante un combattimento ho sopraffatto diversi uomini con un braccio solo.

Posso colpire e ammaccare il metallo con i pugni,posso strappare l'acciaio come carta,spezzare le ossa con un calcio rapido e trapassare le mura a forza di pugni,far perdere coscienza ad una persona con uno schiaffo,sollevare blocchi di cemento e macchinati pesanti e saltare per più metri in aria

La mia pelle è estremamente dura,è molto elastica e assorbe l'energia,

Sono sopravvissuto ad una pugnalata al collo e ad una sega circolare allo stomaco senza subire ferite e posso resistere al fuoco.

Ho nuotato per un miglio fino alla riva senza fermarmi,posso impegnarmi in lotte multiple nel giro di poche ore.

Sono stato in grado i percorrere 40 metri in 3,72 secondi.

La mia pelle guarisce ad un ritmo accelerato.

Sono anche un buon investigatore."

"Ah...bene."disse Tess "Ti includo subito in qualche squadra.

E per quando riguarda la gente da cui ha preso i poteri,Daisy?"

"Quella gente per il momento preferisce essere lasciate in pace."disse Daisy.

Il Sole sorse.

Historia era dentro la stanza piena di tavoli,seduta sul trono.

Tess esse dei fogli "Le richieste di Zeke Kent sono le seguenti:essere accettato sull'Isola del Paradiso,così da poter passare il resto della sua vita qui,e poter conoscere Clark Kent,il suo fratellastro adottivo,detentore del potere del Gigante Originale.

In cambio garantisce la sicurezza dell'Isola Paradiso,promette di introdurre nuove tecnologie e armi,di agire da mediatore tra noi e potenziali alleati e di fornire supporto nella nostra lotta contro Marley fornendo informazioni,formulando piani di guerra,ecc…

Tutto per assistere il popolo eldiano in questo momento di difficoltà..."

Un capitano si alzò "OLTRAGGIOSO!

NON ACCETTEREMO MAI UNA COSA DEL GENERE!

STIAMO PARLANDO DEL GIGANTE BESTIA!

HA TRASFORMATO LE PERSONE DEL VILLAGGIO DI RAGANO IN GIGANTI!

HA ATTACCATO LE MURA!

STIAMO PARLANDO DELL'UOMO CHE HA GUIDATO L'ATTACCO CHE HA STERMINATO PRATICAMENTE L'INTERA ARMATA RICOGNITIVA E DISTRUTTO UNA CITTÀ!

Come osa anche solo suggerire..."

"L'obiettivo di Marley è sempre stato quello di recuperare il Gigante Originale...hanno fallito nel farlo con la forza,quindi ora stanno provando a convincerci a parole."disse Historia.

"Il nemico deve averlo capito da solo."disse il Nick Fury bianco che indossava un cappotto di pelle lunga "Prima sentiamo cos'ha da dire il comandante Tess."

"Ce dell'altro."disse Tess "Secondo Zeke,c'è un piano segreto,che potrebbe risolvere il problema del popolo eldiano in un solo colpo.

Per poter mettere in atto questo piano hanno bisogno di due cose.

Il Gigante Originale e un gigante con sangue reale..."

Clark spalancò gli occhi.

"Con entrambe queste cose,il mondo può essere salvato."disse Tess "Però...condividerà i dettagli di questo piano solo dopo che le sue condizioni saranno state accettate..."

"Non riesco ad ascoltare tutto questo."disse un uomo.

"Ci ha presi per idioti?"disse un altro.

Clark si alzò "Sta...dicendo la verità.

Mi sono appena ricordato di una cosa.

L'unica volta che sono riuscito ad usare il Potere del Gigante Originale è stato quando sono entrato in contatto con un gigante con sangue nobile.

Quel gigante aveva lo stesso volto di una persona vista in una foto che mi ha lasciato mio padre.

Si chiamava Dina Fritz.

Era decisamente lei.

Quel giorno,per pura coincidenza,ho toccato Dina Fritz che vagava come gigante senza mente e...grazie a ciò sono riuscito a controllare i giganti.

Quindi ora,grazie a Zeke,figlio di Dina,tutto è diventato chiaro.

L'unico modo per scappare dal voto di rinuncia alla guerra,l'unica speranza rimasta per noi eldiani e ottenere ciò che ci serve per mettere in atto il piano di devastare la Terra,schiacciandola sotto i piedi di migliaia di giganti che riposano dentro le mura."

"Clark..."disse Clint.

Tony Stark,un uomo con la barba corta,baffi e capelli neri si mise una mano sul mento.

"Potrebbe funzionare."disse Steve che era seduto ad un altro tavolo.

"Moccioso..."disse Logan voltandosi "Perché lo stai dicendo ora?"

"Perché ero preoccupato per Historia,perché a causa di questa informazione incerta,lei si sarebbe dovuta trasformare in un gigante."disse Clark "Concordo sul fatto che sia stata una decisione folle."

"...ne discuteremo più tardi."disse Logan.

"Ma...se fosse vero...allora...il fatto che Zeke abbia questo piano segreto ha un senso..."disse Tess.

"Sei folle?"disse Tony "Vuoi dire che ti fidi di queste persone?!"

"Giusto!"disse un altro militare "Chissà cosa succederà se lasceremo che tutti quei soldati nemici stiano sull'isola!"

"Dovremo impiccarli tutti."disse un altro.

"No...non possiamo fare neanche quello."disse Tess "Per proteggere quest'isola da altre visite di navi d'avanscoperta di Marley...abbiamo bisogno di aiuto dai militari volontari anti-Marley.

Dobbiamo ottenere queste comunicazioni radio che loro hanno..."

Tempo dopo arrivarono due navi cariche di soldati e c'era uno di loro che mandava dei messaggi vocali.

"Qui nave d'avanscoperta 2!"disse il soldato.

"Grazie al cielo...la nostra nave si è incagliata,abbiamo bisogno d'aiuto..."disse Daisy "Vi manderemo subito le coordinate."

"Capisco,siete in quella baia."disse l'uomo.

"In quanti siamo?"disse Daisy.

"Non preoccupatevi,abbiamo due navi d'avanscoperta che si stanno dirigendo verso di voi."disse l'uomo.

C'erano diverse barche con dei soldati eldiani dentro.

Diverse barche dell'esercito di marlei si avvicinarono alla riva.

"EHI!"urlò un soldato "STATE BENE?!

ORA POTETE USCIRE!"

Improvvisamente ci fu un'esplosione e apparve il gigante colossale.

"IL GIGANTE COLOSSALE?!"disse uno degli uomini "COME?!

IL NEMICO!

PUNTA ALLA NAVE!

SBRIGATEVI!

ABBANDONATE LA NAVE!"

Tutti i soldati saltarono giù dalla nave.

Arrivati a riva trovarono Logan con gli artigli sfoderati e decine di soldati con i fucili pronti,più Ciborg,Thor e Hyperion.

"Benvenuti nella schifosa isola degli schifosi demoni."disse Logan "Abbiamo preparato un benvenuto.

L'altra volta abbiamo offerto del tè.

Questa volta che ne dite di una tazza di piscio di maiale per iniziare?

Potere rifiutarvi ovviamente,ma non avrete il permesso di mettere piede sull'isola e dovrete tornare a nuoto da dove siete venuti."

VOCE NARRANTE DI CLINT

"Mi piaceva.

Allora."

I soldati furono portati via e poco dopo il Nick Fury di colore mostrava una mappa della zona e intorno al tavolo c'erano Stark,Natasha,Clark,Daisy,Luke,Hyperion,Diana,Victor,Steve,Logan e Bruce Wayne,un uomo con capelli corti,neri e cappotto lungo.

"Capisco."disse Tess "Le barche posso attraccare con sicurezza.

Potremmo usare le barche che abbiamo requisito al nemico per commerciare con paesi oltre oceano!"

"Esatto,comandante."disse Luke "Un porto aiuterà le vostre interazioni con il resto del mondo!"

"Incredibile!"disse Tess.

"Penso che le terme siano più importanti."disse Hyperion.

"Anche io sono d'accordo."disse Star Lord che arrivò sul posto.

"Finalmente uno che ragiona."disse Hyperion.

"Uno che ragiona?!"disse Rocker che arrivò con Gamora e Drax.

"E questo?"disse Daisy "OH...MA CHE CARINO!"

Daisy afferrò Rocket che si dimenava per liberarsi.

"TI FARÒ DIVENTARE IL MIO ANIMALETTO!"urlò Daisy.

"ANIMALETTO?!"urlò Rocket e tutti risero.

"Beh,vedi il nostro creatore...ha pensato che sarebbe stato più interessante con persone diverse tra loro."disse Luke "In popolo di Ymir,che può trasformarsi in giganti,è un esempio.

Noi esistiamo perché siamo stati creati in un certo modo."

"Chi ha creato noi?"disse Clint.

"Chi ha creato la Terra,facendo si che potesse prendere coscienza e plasmarsi un corpo."disse Luke"In altre parole...Dio."

Furono aperti ristoranti in spiaggia e serviti cibi marini.

"Che cucina è?"disse Cyborg.

"Ma quello...si mangia?"disse Hyperion che guardò l'aragosta sul piatto.

"Non avete mai mangiato pesce?"disse Daisy,mentre un ragazzo cucinava "Oh,lui è Danniel Thoman Rand-K'ai,ma potete chiamarlo Danny o Iron First quando indossa il costume."

"Salve a tutti."disse Danny e gli altri salutarono.

Danny era un uomo biondo,con i capelli ricci,barba corta e baffi.

"È un maestro di cucina marina."disse Daisy.

"Perché devo cucinare per queste persone..."disse Danny "Se non vi piace potete anche non mangiare..."

"CHE BUONOOOO!"urlò Ms Marvel che si mise a tavola prendendo l'aragosta.

"NON VALE,SASHA!"urlò Hyperion.

"MISTER DANNY!"disse Sasha "SEI UNO CHEF BRILLANTE!"

Tutti si sedettero a mangiare,incluso Cyborg che non ne aveva bisogno,tuttavia si sedette anche lui.

"Tu...mangi in mono molto confusionario."disse Danny portando altri due piatti.

"È la prima volta che mangiò qualcosa di così delizioso..."disse Sasha.

FLASHBACK

"E i poteri del vostro amico Danny?"disse Tess.

"Incanala energia ectoplasmatica,spirituale,nei suoi pugni."disse Daisy "Incanalandola può rendere il suo pugno super potente e resistente alle ferite e al dolore.

Può sfondare porte d'acciaio,la densità della pelle in quel momento assomiglia quella di Luke,può deviare proiettili e lame con un pugno,senza subire danni e può persino ferire Luke e scagliarlo via con un solo pugno."

"Era davvero tremendo."disse Luke "L'unica cosa che mi abbia fatto davvero male."

"Studiando le pratiche su alcune pergamene ha imparato ad assorbire energia."disse Daisy "È in grado di rilasciare potenti onde d'urto al momento dell'impatto.

Concentrandosi può percepire la forza vitale di una persona,è in grado di curare le sue ferite canalizzando l'energia.

Una volta un proiettile gli trafisse la mano,ma la rigenerò in pochi secondi,in oltre è anche in grado di annullare un veleno tenendo la mano sul corpo di qualcuno.

È stato in grado di incanalare l'energia nelle pistole,può compiere imprese atletiche impossibili,come lanciare senza sforzo una macchina o fare un salto e arrivare al secondo piano.

Ha una resistenza fisica fuori dal comune,può schivare proiettili senza guardare,percepisce le emozioni di animali e umani."

Clark era sotto un tetto di legno,con dei sacchi davanti e lanciava dei raggi laser dagli occhi,mentre Barton scoccava una freccia e Nat aveva un fucile in mano.

"Il porto sarà completato presto."disse Clint "Stanno facendo dei passi avanti grazie agli ingegneri dell'esercito marleiano."

"Sono molto cooperativi."disse Natasha.

"All'inizio c'era monta circospezione da entrambe le parti,quindi le cose non sono andate molto bene..."disse Clint "Ma con il tempo i gradi e i titoli sono stati dimenticati e tutti sono diventati più amichevoli.

Sono sicuro che raggiungeremo un accordo."

Clark lo guardò "Clint.

Hai visto qualcosa di interessante nei ricordi di Berthold?"

"Umh...no."disse Clint "Nulla che ci può essere d'aiuto."

"Stiamo sprecando tempo."disse Clark "A Zeke rimangono circa 3 anni di potere pieno."

"Umm...lo so,ma..."disse Clint "Mi chiedo se procedere con il piano di Daisy e degli altri sia la cosa giusta da fare..."

"C'è un problema?"disse Natasha.

"Non c'è altro mondo per assicurare la salvezza di eldia se non minacciare di distruggere il mondo?"disse Clint "Il mondo vivrebbe in un infinito incubo spaventoso.

Non possiamo almeno provare a negoziare con Marley e il resto del mondo.

Se riuscissimo a risolvere questo malinteso..."

"Malinteso?"disse Clark "Che malinteso?"

"Mostreremo loro che non devono aver paura di noi."disse Clint.

"...per il resto del mondo siamo solo mostri che diventano giganti."disse Clark "Non hanno torto o sbaglio?"

"Ma...ci sono marleiani con cui possiamo andare d'accordo."disse Natasha.

"Quanti?"disse Eren"La maggior parte dei marleiani che abbiamo catturato sono in corpi di prigionia e fissano le mura."

"Sono certa che...se diamo loro del tempo..."disse Nat.

"Abbiamo bisogno di più tempo."disse Clint.

"Esatto."disse Natasha.

"Esatto?"disse Clark "E per guadagnarne di più...agiamo come se non potessimo intervenire..."

VOCE NARRANTE DI CLINT

"Sto solo dicendo che forse c'è un altro modo."

Tempo dopo la piattaforma volante atterrò un una zona dove c'era un prato e delle barelle portarono il cadavere di Sasha.

"VOCE NARRANTE DI CLINT

"Non riesco a far uscire quel pensiero dalla mia testa."

Gabi veniva portata legata dal lazo di Diana e Falco era scortato da un soldato.

FINE FLASHBACK

Clint era in ginocchio davanti al cristallo ovale di Annie che indossava la sua solita divisa rossa e blu.

Il cristallo era in verticale e con alla base delle tegole di legno.

"Il servizio funebre per gli otto di noi che sono morti in battaglia si è tenuto oggi."disse Clint"Anche Sasha.

Voglio capire Clark più di chiunque altro...anche più di Natasha...ma...non lo capisco più.

Clark voleva seguire il suo piano con o senza il nostro aiuto.

Scegliere tra cooperare con lui...o abbandonarlo.

È stata una decisione terribile.

In ogni caso molti sono i morti...nessuno è stato risparmiato,ne soldati,ne navi da guerra,ne civili...siamo sbucati dal nulla e abbiamo strappato loro tutto...proprio com'è successo a noi tanti anni fa.

Ma se non avessi distrutto quel porto militare di Marley...avrebbero lanciato un attacco punitivo entro poche ore contro quest'isola.

Pallas ha attaccato una città provocando molti danni.

Io non avevo scelta se non troncare ogni possibilità di riconciliazione.

Proprio come hanno fatto loro quel giorno...

O sbaglio,Annie?

Di...qualcosa…

Fallo per Clark."

Una notte Gabi sognava.

FLASHBACK

La donna identica a Thanos era incatenata sulla roccia dell'asteroide.

VOCE NARRANTE DI GABI

"La sua tortura è andata avanti per molto.

Poi è cambiato qualcosa."

L'ombra di Hela si avvicinò alla donna viola.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HELA

"Una notte la bestia che la divorava non venne.

Al suo posto c'era una donna stupenda,vestita di verde e di nero.

Lei toccò la mano con il guanto della don a viola."

Hela allungò la mano sinistra e la mise sul palmo del guanto d'oro.

VOCE NARRANTE DI GABI

"Ma nell'altra aveva una pietra gialla che mise nel buco più grande sul dorso della mano."

Hela mise la pietra nel guanto illuminandolo di energia.

Oltre la donna c'erano le ombre di due figure con una lancia,una incappucciata,maschile,l'altra con delle corna e femminile.

VOCE NARRANTE DI HELA

"I suoi nemici la chiamano Terraxia la terribile,perché lei ha visto il suo destino.

Se questo vuol dire essere pazza,allora è felice di esserlo."

La donna viola rise.

Gabi si svegliò in una cella di una prigione con Falco.

In città c'era una carrozza scortata con dentro Zeke e Logan.

"Vedo che si è diffusa la notizia della vittoria."disse Zeke che si affacciò dalla carrozza "Sarebbe spaventoso dire...che non ne so nulla,vero?"

"Potremmo ucciderti e rimandare il tuo corpo a Marley."disse Logan a braccia incrociate "Ed esporre il tuo piccolo piano.

Se lo facessimo i tuoi nonni sarebbero carne da macello,o sbaglio?

Ma...se il tuo piano segreto è vero...posso aspettare un po prima di sventrarti.

Non che m'importa molto."

"Grazie per la tua gentilezza."disse Zeke "Ma prima di ciò devo vedere Clark,o sbaglio?

Potresti smettere di fissarmi in quel modo,per favore."

Gabi era rannicchiata sul suo letto e Falco sull'altro.

Natasha era in un cimitero,seduta a terra,con la schiena appoggiata ad una lapide e indossava il suo costume "Se perdi...muore.

Se vinci..vive."

Clark era nella sua cella,con il petto e le braccia nude e si guardava allo specchio appoggiandosi al lavandino.

Fuori dalla cella c'erano pezzi di kryptonite verde a terra.

"Se non combatti,non puoi vincere."disse Clark "Continua a combattere.

Continua a combattere.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Così iniziarono a percorrere sentieri separati."

Tess si avvicinò alle sbarre.

"Che stai dicendo?"disse Tess e lui la guardò "Ti stavi guardando allo specchio e parlavi da solo.

Vero?"

Clark continuò a guardare lo specchio.

"Stavi guardando il tuo stesso riflesso e parlavi da solo dicendo "Continua a combattere.

Continua a combattere..."

Ho ragione?

Allora continuavi a ripeterti "Continua a combattere",non una volta,ma due…

Cosa stai combattendo,Clark?

Il fatto che tu l'abbia detto due volte significa che ci sarà un secondo round a tutto questo?"

Clark fissò lo specchio.

"Sai che se non mi parli non riuscirò mai a capire,vero?"disse Tess "Perché non penso che sia normale starsene in piedi a parlare da solo...mi viene da chiedermi cosa ci sia che non vada in te,sai?

Vedi,non ho mai parlato al mio riflesso quindi non capisco.

Ma mi piace molto cosa hai fatto ai capelli…

Il giusto grado di pettinatura.

Sembra che tu ti sia impegnato a far sembrare quella chioma naturale,ma si vede che ci hai lavorato molto!"

"PERCHÉ SEI VENUTA QUI,TESS?"disse Clark.

"Cosa vuoi dire?"disse Tess "Sono venuta qui a parlarti…

La prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti abbiamo passato tutta la notte a parlare di giganti,ricordi?

Anche se ho parlato solo io...tu mi hai ascoltata.

So che non avresti mai accettato di sacrificare Historia.

Quel giorno,due anni fa,il giorno della cerimonia di benvenuto al porto..."

FLASHBACK

Superman,Diana,Tess,Natasha,Clint,Steve,Thor e Hyperion,con i loro costumi e i soldati dietro erano davanti ad un gruppo di soldati marleiani vestiti in abiti civili,tranne Daisy,Iron First e Luke Cage.

Daisy indossava il suo costume nero,Luke una maglietta gialla,con un cerchio verde sulle spalle,con dentro una saetta dello stesso colore,poi gli avambracci erano coperti da dei bracciali di metallo fatti da varie placche e dei guanti corazzati che lasciavano scoperte solo le dita.

Iron First aveva una felpa scura con cappuccio in testa,un tessuto giallo sul naso,bocca e collo.

Daisy porse la mano a Clark "Non ti vedo da quando hai sollevato la nostra nave dal mare...bello rivederti."

Logan si mise davanti a Clark.

"No,non ti è ancora permesso toccarlo."disse Logan "Lasciartelo vedere è già tanto."

"Mi basta."disse Daisy "Oggi dovremmo festeggiare."

Il porto era completato,c'erano le navi nemiche attraccate,diversi capannoni,una villa e delle case a più piani.

"È la prima volta che diamo il benvenuto ad un ufficiale straniero da quando il porto è stato completato."disse Daisy e una nave attraccò al porto.

Scesero degli uomini,poi si aprì un portale circolare da cui uscirono l'Antico,Mordo e il Dottor Strange.

Strange aveva i capelli neri,lisci,con la riga a sinistra,capelli bianchi sulle tempie,barba corta e baffi.

Intorno al collo aveva un mantello rosso molto largo e lungo,con cappuccio tirato giù,che passava sulla spalla sinistra.

Indossava un abito da monaco orientale blu,con delle linee gialle sulle estremità,aveva delle placche arancioni che coprivano gli avambracci,una cintura nera,con i contorni arancioni,un tessuto che pendeva sul davanti con le estremità d'oro,pantaloni blu e stivali neri,che iniziavano dal ginocchio.

L'antico indossava un lunghissimo abito viola,era a piedi nudi,l'abito viola aveva delle maniche che erano lunghe quasi fino a terra,tanto che teneva le mani all'altezza della pancia,aveva la parte finale delle maniche gialla e aveva i lunghi capelli biondi e lisci sciolti.

Historia,con addosso il costume,andò dall'Antico e gli strinse la mano.

"Vengono da lontano."disse Luke "Uno dei pochi paesi alleati con l'Isola Paradiso."

"Il nome del loro maestro e sacerdote supremo è...Antico."disse Danny "Il suo gruppo è esperto e praticante delle arti paranormali,ossia magiche,ha forti e antichi legami con gli altri paesi,perciò hanno una grande influenza sugli affari esteri del loro paese.

Ha di tutta la setta."

Tra i soldati eldiani c'era una ragazza con i capelli neri,a mezzo collo che guardò l'Antico spalancando gli occhi "Quella persona è identica alle storie che mi raccontava mio padre."

"Come ti avevo detto."disse Daisy mettendo una mano sulla spalla della ragazza "Voi due avete un legame mistico,Mikasa.

Tuo padre fu guarito dal suo potere."

L'antico entrò dentro una stanza con un lungo tavolo al centro,altri tavoli sul un lato ed era piena di soldati.

L'Antico fece apparire tra le sue mani un simboli di energia che era un cerchio arancione con tre spade che formavano un triangolo "Riconoscete questo stemma?"

"….!"disse Mikasa.

Lei si toccò la fascia che aveva sul polso destro.

"Mostraglielo,Mikasa."disse Clark.

"Si,non aver paura."disse Nat.

"Ma mia madre ha detto di tenerlo segreto."disse Mikasa.

"A me l'hai fatto vedere quando eravamo in addestramento,no?"disse Clark "Probabilmente ti ha detto di mantenerlo segreto fino a quando non avesti avuto possibilità come questa.

Andiamo..."

Lei si tolse le bende e mostrò lo stesso simbolo di energia che si muoveva sul dorso del suo polso "Stando a quello che dice mio padre,questo marchio era su di me alla nascita."disse lei "Mi è stato detto che sarebbe passato a mio figlio quando verrà il momento."

"Interessante."disse Strange "Non ne sapevo nulla."

"Non sei informato su tutto."disse Mordo.

"Già."disse Strange.

"Che...atto nobile."disse l'Antico avvicinandosi e mettendole le mani intorno alle braccia "Tempo fa volli venire a vedere come erano messe le cose dentro le mura e mi ricordai di una persona i cui antenati venivano da fuori.

Passai a visitarlo,ma era rimasto paralizzato,così l'ho guarito.

La sua gente aveva avuto rapporti con me direttamente.

Molto tempo fa,la Terra dove mi trovo io era alleata dell'impero Eldiano.

C'era una forte amicizia con la famiglia reale,Fritz."

L'antico si sedette ad un tavolo dove erano anche Natasha,Steve,Clark e Logan.

"Poi,dopo la grande guerra dei giganti,la tua gente venne sconfitta e perse la sua posizione favorevole,noi preferimmo sparire nell'ombra...nel disordine che ne derivò…"disse l'Antico"Nessuno sa bene cosa sia successo,ma...i tuoi antenati vennero su quest'isola.

E ora...molto tempo dopo...conosco l'unica persona che discende da loro.

Tu sei la discendente di un clan perduto,la speranza di Hizuru."

Logan si alzò "Capisco che vogliate fare una rimpatriata tra vecchi alleati,ma ditemi,davvero volete convincermi che avete poteri paranormali solo perché aprite un portale con il pensiero?

Se venite nella città del sottosuolo,nella scuola di Xavier, troverete almeno un teleporta.

Ce n'erano molti alla fiera di ogni anno."

"Ma i teleporta devono poter vedere dove vanno."disse l'Antico che si alzò anche lui "Io vedo il lei.

Una persona cresciuta in un mondo violento,sotterraneo,abbandonato e a volte temuto dagli abitanti in superficie."

"Sei appena arrivata e credi di sapere tutto?"disse Logan che si avvicinò puntandole il dito addosso"Io invece vedo una truffatrice in piena regola!"

"Lei è uno che rifiuta la verità,anche dopo aver visto che Annie ha poteri magici."disse l'Antico.

"Co...come fa a saperlo?"disse Natasha.

"Se non lo sapessi,bello stregone che sarei."disse l'Antico.

"Glie l'avrà detto Strange."disse Logan.

"Io non ho fiatato."disse Strange "È lei che mi ha chiamato per avvertirmi.

Quando c'è stato quello scontro con il Gigante Femmina stavamo per intervenire."

"Si certo."disse Logan "Tutte stronzate.

E poi lo rifiuto perché non credo a tutte quelle stronzate sull'energia o sullo spirito o sulla potenza della fede.

Passo il giorno con gente che parla di una dea delle ombre che potrebbe benissimo essere solo un mutante,magari sviluppato al di fuori,e vedo dei pazzi vestiti da vichinghi che dicono di essere gli dei mitologici.

Ora basta parlare di spirito!

Siamo minuscole particelle momentanee in un Universo indifferente."

"E ha poca considerazione di se."disse l'Antico.

"Logan,ma hai visto il potere dei giganti."disse Steve.

"Potrebbe essere una mutazione antica che è stata spacciata per magica."disse Logan "E voi vi bevete tutto.

Io sono l'unico che rimane sempre con i piedi per terra.

Lei crede di poter vedere dentro di me,ma sono io che vedo dentro di lei!"

L'Antico gli afferrò la mano sinistra,con cui la stava indicando,utilizzando la destra,gli diede un colpo alla pancia con l'altra mano e la sua anima uscì all'esterno,mentre il corpo rimaneva sospeso,incosciente e si muoveva lentamente.

"Oh,santa merda."disse uno dei soldati.

Wolverine vide il suo corpo che veniva sostenuto da Mordo e poi si guardo le mani.

"Come ti sembra,Logan?"disse Strange.

Clark era con gli occhi spalancati,poi l'anima di Logan tornò nel corpo.

"Che cosa mi ha fatto?"disse Logan.

"Ho separato il suo corpo astrale da quello fisico."disse l'Antico "Per un momento è entrato nella dimensione astrale."

"Che cosa?"disse Logan.

"Un luogo dove l'anima esiste separata dal corpo."disse l'Antico che gli mise una mano destra sulla tempia sinistra e il pollice sul centro "Apra il suo occhio."

La stanza dietro Logan si allungò e lui fu scagliato via,scomparendo dalla vista degli altri.

Logan uscì fuori dall'edificio e andò verso l'alto fino ad uscire dall'orbita terrestre "OH CAZZO!"

Logan si trovò sospeso nello spazio e vide una farfalla che si avvicinava,poi la toccò e fu scagliato all'indietro,la terra si curvo e lo spazio fece lo stesso.

Logan si trovò all'interno di un condotto di energia rosso,che poi divenne verde,giallo,multicolore,viola,bianco,azzurro e con colori mescolati,mentre lui veniva scagliato via e roteava in aria."

Si udì la voce di Mordo "Il battito aumenta pericolosamente."

Logan urlava e poi si trovò all'interno della stanza finendo su una sedia.

Uno dei soldati fuggì.

"A me sembra che stia bene."disse Linda.

La stanza dietro l'Antico si allungò e Logan fu di nuovo catapultato in una dimensione dove la parte inferiore era nera,con punti e macchie azzurre,viola,gialle,verdi e arancioni,mentre la parte superiore era azzurra all'orizzonte e più scura verso il centro,poi iniziò a muoversi a velocità impensabili,prendendo fuoco da dietro e dal suo corpo uscirono dei filamenti di energia rossa,verde,azzurra,viola e arancione.

"Pensi di sapere come funziona il mondo?"disse la voce dell'Antico "Dopo quello che ha visto pensi che esista solo questo universo fatto di materia?"

Logan andò con le mani contro una parete irregolare di energia nera,provocando un'onda d'urto viola,poi si trovò in uno spazio verde,viola e biancastro e dietro di lui si formarono delle copie di se stesso in parte sbiadite,mentre lui aveva le braccia spalancate ed urlava."

La parete nera era una creatura immensa con la parte centrale nera,circolare,con delle braccia circolari e assomigliava ad una galassia nera,con al centro tre punti luminosi gialli e dietro la parte circolare nera c'era una luce gialla.

I tre punti gialli formarono una spaccatura e Logan ci finì dentro trovandosi in un tunnel con in fondo una luce arancione verdastra venendo polverizzato e riassemblato costantemente.

"Cos'è reale?"disse la voce dell'Antico.

"Logan arrivò alla luce e si trovò in una dimensione indescrivibile,con la parte bassa di vapore,c'erano esplosioni gialle e delle cose circolari di energia gialla con continue onde d'urto verde smeraldo che partivano da delle piccole sfere verdi sulla soro superficie.

"Quali misteri giacciono oltre la portata dei tuoi sensi?"disse la voce dell'Antico.

Logan volò tra le esplosioni poi andò verso una spaccatura che aveva onde di sostanza simile a nuvole liquide che venivano prodotte di continuo.

"Alla radice dell'esistenza,la mente e la materia si incontrano."disse la voce dell'Antico.

Logan si trovò dentro una caverna fatta di roccia vivente e mobile.

"Il tuo pensiero plasma la realtà."disse la voce dell'antico.

Delle braccia uscirono dal pavimento e gli afferrarono la gamba,Logan si appoggio ad una parete e mise la mano dentro la colonna e tutte le pareti si coprirono di mani che poi rientrarono dentro.

Dalle punte delle dita di Logan uscirono delle piccole mani che poi,ingrandendosi,diedero origine ad altre piccole mani,ramificandosi,poi Logan divenne fatto di mani,poi un se stesso più piccolo cadde dentro l'occhio di quello fatto di mani,si aggrappò all'interno della pupilla,ma poi cadde e si ritrovò nel suo stesso occhio e finì in un secondo tunnel di nuvole che avevano una luce alla fine.

"Questo universo è solo 1 di un numero infinito."disse l'Antico.

La luce divenne azzurra e Logan sbucò da un cristallo che era in continuò mutamento in uno spazio nero e poi vide altri cristalli che erano a forma di quadrato,con delle punte che uscivano da essi e con dentro riflessi multicolori.

"Mondi senza fine,alcuni benevoli e donatori di vita..."disse la voce dell'Antico.

Logan andò contro uno dei cristalli e si trovò in una dimensione orribile.

In questo luogo vi erano delle sfere di molti colori collegate tra loro da degli orrendi tubi rossi e viola,con punte irregolare rosse e altri colori che li collegavano dentro uno spazio verdastro,nero,con parti viola.

C'era un cristallo a triangolo con dentro macchie rosse,con dentro macchie azzurre,poi c'era un piano di diversi colori di verde a destra e una massa informe di punte che mutava

"...altri pieni di malvagità e miseria."disse l'Antico "Luoghi oscuri,dove poteri più antichi del tempo rimangono avidamente..."

Logan volò verso un pianeta distrutto,con pezzi di roccia intorno e bloccato in questa dimensione.

Sulla superficie del pianeta c'era una macchia viola semiliquida che muoveva.

"...in attesa."disse l'Antico.

Oltre la macchia vi era un essere enorme.

Questo essere aveva il corpo umanoide,la pelle bianca pallida,il volto era umano,gli occhi erano rossi senza pupilla,c'era una crepa all'inizio del naso,le guance avevano uno squarcio rosso dentro che arrivava la fine della mascella e dentro c'era energia rossa.

Sulle tempie vi erano tre linee ondulate rosse e nella parte bassa c'erano delle linee rosse che si incrociavano con quelle ondulate formando tanti piccoli quadratini.

La parte posteriore della testa perdeva dei filamenti bianchi e da essa partiva un'energia nera,simile ad un fumo,con punti bianchi lungo tutta la testa la schiena e la parte posteriore del corpo.

Dalla testa e da tutta la parte dietro del corpo partivano filamenti rossi dopo quelli bianchi e prima del fumo rosso con dentro i punti bianchi.

La labbra erano grige e c'era una linea nera che percorreva il mento al centro in verticale.

Il collo era grigio e c'erano filamenti rossi che andavano all'indietro anche sulla parte davanti del collo.

Il petto e le spalle avevano una placca grigioverde con delle punte dirette verso l'alto,alcune ricurve verso l'interno e altre rivolte verso l'esterno,sulle spalle c'erano delle punte dirette verso l'interno e sotto c'era un altro strato.

Le spalle avevano due placche a cupola,sotto la punta,le braccia grige avevano delle mani con dita appuntite.

Dalle spalle fino alle mani c'erano linee ondulate di rosso scuro e nero.

Dalle mani e dalle braccia uscivano filamenti neri di fumo con puntini rossi e nel palmo c'erano anche linee di energia rossa.

Sulla pancia,sui fianchi e sui lati del petto c'erano delle linee irregolari e intricate di energia rossa simile a lava che diventavano nere verso la schiena.

All'altezza della vita c'era un placca ovale grigia scuro con del tessuto rosso orizzontale con delle placche allungate sui lati.

Da sotto questo tessuto uscivano tre linee di energia rosso scura,con quella centrale più larga delle altre,che andavano verso il basso e arrivate ad un certo punto svanivano.

Oltre a quelle tre linee rosse,c'era una cascata di tenebra nera che andava verso il basso,con punti bianchi,lasciando scorci delle gambe e dei piedi e le tenebre superavano le gambe e arrivava ad un piano nero fatto di tenebre con punti bianchi dentro.

Dagli avambracci uscivano 3 filamenti verticali rossi,come i tre che uscivano da sotto la placca sulla vita e arrivavano quasi fino al piano nero.

Dietro di lui c'era un pianeta rosso,poi in basso a destra c'era un pianeta più piccolo verde e marrone,a sinistra un pianeta blu e rosso e in lontananza uno marrone.

Logan urlò e nella sua bocca apparve un altro Logan che urlava e così via.

Poco dopo Logan volteggiava in un vuoto multicolore.

"Lei chi è in questo vasto multiverso?"disse l'Antico e Logan fu richiamato a velocità impossibile attraverso le dimensioni,il tempo e lo spazio e cadde dal tetto,senza trapassarlo,finendo sulla sedia e poi a terra.

"Questo l'hai visto nella scuola dei mutanti?"disse l'Antico.

Poco dopo Tess,Clark,Mikasa,Clint e altri erano chiusi in una stanza.

"Se ciò che dice è vero,può avere influenze politiche?"disse Steve.

"Non lo so."disse Tess.

"Non la discendenza della famiglia nobile più importante del loro paese?"disse Steve.

"Non riesco nemmeno a capire che cosa intenda per "paese"."disse Tess.

"Aspettate."disse un soldato "E se fosse una trappola dei nostri nemici?"

"In ogni caso,se potessi usare questo storia per portare un paese dalla nostra parte,che ben venga!"disse Steve.

"Dobbiamo chiedere a Quake la sua opinione..."disse un soldato.

"Esattamente ciò che il nostro nemico vuole che facciamo!"disse il Nick Fury bianco "C'è solo una cosa che sappiamo per certo...

Quando si tratta del mondo che c'è oltre il mare,non siamo altro che bambini che muovono i loro primi passi con cautela,per ora,non abbiamo altra scelta se non calmarci e ascoltare.

Dovremmo rientrare.

È imbarazzante fare aspettare così tanto i nostri ospiti."

"Ehi,Mikasa,perché solo Clark ha visto quel simbolo sul tuo braccio?"disse Historia.

"Uh?"disse Mikasa.

"Non hai fatto vedere quel bendaggio a nessuno!"disse Mikasa.

"È solo...che..."disse Mikasa.

"Sembri felice per qualche motivo."disse Clark.

"Sono felice."disse Historia.

"Io e Mikasa...portavamo entrambe un enorme fardello,solo per essere nate."disse Historia mettendole una mano sulle spalle.

"..."disse Mikasa "Se io e Mikasa siamo così simili,non c'è nessun altro di cui ci possiamo fidare di più al mondo."

Il gruppo torno al tavolo,insieme ad Historia e a Tess.

"Siamo tutti molto onorati e riconoscenti di essere al loro cospetto e vedere sue altezza in buona salute."disse l'Antico "Ora,mi permetta di dire che il suo popolo di Azumabito la aspetterà sempre,sua altezza."

"...capisco."disse Mikasa.

"Questo è un giorno storico per due nazioni."disse l'Antico "Siamo seduti tutti qui.

Grazie a un uomo,lo stesso uomo che ha organizzato questo evento.

Quando siamo venuti a conoscenza che c'era un discendente della famiglia dello Suogun sull'Isola del Paradiso abbiamo organizzato un incontro con Zeke Kent,la fonte dell'informazione.

In cambio ,per aver permesso di incontrarla sua altezza,abbiamo concordato di chiudere sui dettagli di un certo accordo."

FLASHBACK

Zeke era in edificio abbandonato,su una poltrona,con davanti un barile in fiamme,c'era un altra poltrona con seduto sopra l'Antico e dietro Mordo e Strange.

"Mia madre è una discendente della famiglia reale Fritz."disse Zeke "Ciò significa che anche in io ho il sangue reale nelle vene.

Ho mantenuto questo fatto segreto all'esercito marleiano.

E sono diventato capo della loro squadra di guerrieri."

"Perché un soldato così fedele a Marley come lei dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere?"disse l'Antico.

"Crescendo ho compreso i sentimenti di mio padre e ora tengo in vita i suoi ideali."disse Zeke"Sono un membro del vero movimento eldiano di restaurazione."

"Ma...lei..."disse Mordo.

"Si."disse Zeke "Ho venduto i miei genitori ai marlaiani.

Quando avevo 7 anni,ho scoperto che le autorità di Marley avevano già trovato le prove del movimento di restaurazione guidato da mio padre…

Sapevo che dovevo fare qualcosa,o altrimenti non avrebbero mandato solo i miei genitori,sull'Isola,ma anche i miei nonni.

Ecco quando ho deciso di vendere i miei genitori.

I miei genitori avevano ragione.

Ma erano ingenui.

Per far tornare Eldia alla sua vecchia gloria,quel circolo di palloni gonfiati non sarebbe mai stato all'altezza.

Anche dopo aver voltato le spalle ai miei genitori e scalato i ranghi dell'esercito marlaiano.

Ho messo a ferro e fuoco l'Isola Paradiso uccidendo un numero enorme di eldiani che volevo salvare.

Se Marley fosse riuscita a recuperare il Gigante Originale,sarebbe stato un modo per me di restaurare la nazione eldiana.

Dopotutto,l'esercito marlaienao non sapeva che fossi di sangue reale."

Marlay non sa cosa succede,quando un gigante con il sangue reale viene in contatto con il Gigante Originale.

E lei nella sua terra natia,è ancora..."

"Come sa,siamo molto interessati a trovare questo discendente della famiglia dello Shogunato."disse l'Antico "Ma una restaurazione dell'impero eldiano sarebbe una grande minaccia per il mondo intero.

E potrebbe scatenare le ire di un essere che terrorizzerebbe persino Dormammu.

Questo è un fatto che non possiamo ignorare.

Potremmo essere costretti a informare Marley in questo piccolo incontro."

"Ovviamente lo so molto bene,stregone supremo."disse Zeke"Non saremo in grado di dare un senso a questo incontro se ci guadagnasse anche Hizuru,non solo voi.

Per prima cosa,diamo un'occhiata a questo.

...ecco."

"Ma è..."disse l'Antico.

"Eh?"disse Zeke che tirò fuori dalla borsa una botte piccola di metallo "Conosce quest'oggetto?

È top secret,anche per Marley.

Questa è un'arma sviluppata sull'Isola Paradiso con il solo scopo di uccidere i giganti.

Si chiama meccanismo di manovra 3d.

Non l'ho rubato dall'esercito marleiano.

Lo recuperato io stesso dall'Isola Paradiso,quindi non si preoccupi.

Glielo consegno.

Ma per farlo funzionare,le servirà un certo tipo di carburante.

Lo chiamano "Piera di Ghiaccio Esplosivo"."

Strange prese il barile.

"È una risorsa naturale trovata sottoterra che non è ancora stata trovata da nessun'altra parte se non sull'Isola del Paradiso."disse Zeke "Si è parlato della sua esistenza da molto tempo.

Molti anni fa,il re dei giganti scavò una grande buca sull'isola paradiso e ci nascose un tesoro...rocce create con il potere dei giganti,che possono bruciare e illuminare.

Nonostante non sia molta,è rimasto ancora un po' di Pietra di Ghiaccio esplosivo anche dentro quest'arma.

Il popolo dell'Isola Paradiso probabilmente non si rende conto del valore di quella risorsa naturale,ma sono sicuro che il suo popolo lo sia.

Questa informazione...dovrebbe aiutare a creare un'alleanza tra l'Isola del Paradiso,gli stregoni,e Hizuru.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Quindi ha suggerito che,in cambio della collaborazione con il suo piano di venire qui,sul quest'isola,ci avrebbe aiutato ad entrare in possesso delle risorse che aiuteranno il vostro paese in difficoltà a riguadagnare il suo status."disse l'Antico "Il suo piano era quello.

Non ci ha detto quanto fossero grandi questi depositi sotterranei...però...se ciò che ha detto è vero,che ci sono preziose risorse come l'oro,e l'argento nell'era moderna,nascoste su quest'isola…

Ma non siamo qui perché le industrie hanno ampliato le operazioni e hanno bisogno di quelle risorse,ovviamente..."

"Allora la loro era una scusa per venire qui?"penso Natasha.

"Daisy ha detto che erano tipi simili ad una setta..."pensò Tess.

"Come pensavo,se non ci si guadagnasse nulla,non si degnerebbero neanche di uno sguardo quest'isola."pensò Fury "Persone con poteri come loro non si sarebbero mai presentate. "

"Allora...qual'è l'accordo decisivo con Zake Kent?"disse Historia.

"Come sapete,Zeke Kent dice di avere un piano segreto."disse l'Antico che fece apparire dei fogli sul tavolo dall'energia gialla "Sembra che il coinvolgimento di Hizuru sia necessario per compimento del suo piano e per salvare gli eldiani e il mondo."

Clark iniziò a leggere.

"Prima dovrete testare l'arma."disse l'Antico "Mostrare una piccola parte di quel potere al mondo,così che tutti vedano quanto può essere distruttivo.

Noi entriamo in gioco nella seconda parte.

Vi aiuteremo a potenziare il vostro esercito così da mettervi in pari con il resto del mondo fino a quando quell'arma non sarà più necessaria.

Ma oltre a noi,i capi stato del paese dove sono,vi aiuteranno a costruire un esercito forte e creare una nazione potente.

Dovrete dare ai bambini una buona educazione,creare un'economia stabile,diventare abili nella diplomazia...e in oltre ci sarebbe bisogno di un incremento della popolazione.

Quest'isola è sottosviluppata di circa 100 anni rispetti al mondo e ciò che avete trovato di recente la sapete usare male.

Non abbiamo 100 anni per chiudere quella disparità.

Ma dobbiamo mettercene 50 a qualunque costo.

Significa che dovrete tenere pronta l'arma per almeno 50 anni per proteggere l'isola da potenziali attacchi.

Quindi avere sia il Gigante Originale,sia un gigante con il sangue reale sarà cruciale.

Questa è la terza condizione.

Zeke vuole passare il potere del Gigante Bestia a qualcuno di sangue reale.

E fino a quando non raggiungerà il suo limite dei 13 anni,dovranno avere più figli possibile."

"Tra 50 anni sarà finita,ma..."pensò Tess "Non importa quanti poteri e quante armi svilupperanno,la nostra sarà sempre la più forte…

Se non riusciremo a superarli,Historia dovrà temere ogni giorno per la sua gente.

Historia abbassò la testa "Capisco."

Historia alzò la testa "Entrerò in possesso del potere del Gigante Bestia.

L'arma che può schiacciare la Terra è essenziale per la nostra sopravvivenza dobbiamo ottenerla."

"Historia..."disse Natasha.

Clark si alzò "Non abbiamo abbattuto le mura e riconquistato la libertà,solo per vivere di nuovo come bestie da macello,avere bambini solo per farli morire assicurando la nostra sopravvivenza..."disse Clark "Non posso accettare il piano di Zeke Kent.

È troppo pericoloso scommettere le nostre vite sulla nostra capacità di mantenere il controllo di quell'arma.

Nel poco tempo che ci resta non potremo vagliare altre opzioni?"

Historia aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Ma certo...non c'è bisogno di decidere subito."disse l'Antico "Anche noi andremo avanti e faremo intermediari tra voi e Zeke Kent se necessario.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Non abbiamo ancora trovato...un altro modo."disse Tess "È vero che Zeke non ha più molto tempo e che Marley sta scegliendo un piano per invaderci.

Volevo solo essere un ansia quanto te al riguardo.

Ma ciò che non capisco è perché lasciare l'isola per agire per conto tuo,esponendoci a un grande pericolo.

E poi quando Historia si stava preparando ad avere figli con te,tu sei scappato.

Non ti importa più di lei?

Dicevi che non era lei quella che volevi.

E chi è allora?

Non mi pare che Natasha ti interessi e non mi sembra nemmeno che tu..."

"Ho mangiato il Gigante Martello."disse Clark guardando lo specchio.

"Cosa?"disse Tess.

"Creava del materiale molto duro,lo faceva spuntare dal terreno e lo manipolava,trasformandolo in armi o qualunque cosa volesse."disse Clark "Un avversario impegnativo."

Clark la guardò "Ora ho le sue abilità,quindi non importa quanto in basso mi rinchiudiate e quanta kryptonite mettiate.

Non ha senso.

Posso scappare quando voglio."

Tess era scossa e lui si avvicinò.

"E ovviamente...non mi ucciderete perché possiedo il Gigante Originale."disse Clark "Potete fare tutte le minacce che volete,ma non potete uccidere neanche Zeke.

Quindi dimmi,comandante Tess,cosa farete esattamente

per proteggervi da me?"

Lui la afferrò per la divisa con la mano destra "EH?!

Dimmelo comandante,Tess.

QUALE ALTRA SCELTA C'È?!

DIMMELO!"

Tess diede un colpo alla sua mano e si liberò.

"Clark,pervertito!"disse Tess "Vedo che sei ancora nella fase del ribelle idiota!

Ragazzaccio…!"

Lei salì le scale,aprì la porta,la chiuse e ci si appoggiò contro "Per fortuna quelle sbarre lo indeboliscono.

Steve...l'errore più grande che hai fatto è stato assegnare il comando a me..."

Natasha era appoggiata ad una lapide e seduta a terra.

I capelli ora erano rossi e più lunghi.

All'altezza del collo indossava una sciarpa rosso scuro,legata intorno al collo.

Addosso aveva una giacca aderente nera,con una lampo che era allacciata fino a metà petto,i fianchi erano bianchi,aveva dei bracciali sui polsi,che coprivano una parte dell'avambraccio e avevano linee verticali e delle fasce nere a metà bicipite e alla fine.

All'altezza dell'ombelico,sulla pancia,c'era un simbolo rosso che somigliava ad una clessidra,aveva una cinghia all'altezza della cita,poi dei pantaloni neri da militare,due foderi con delle pistole,sulla parte iniziale delle cosce,ginocchiere e stivali neri.

Sulla schiena c'erano le parti dell'asta che era divisa in 2.

"Quella parrucca bionda mi ha dato fastidio alla testa."pensò Natasha.

"EHI!"disse un soldato"TU SEI DI MARLEY,VERO?

PERCHÉ SEI QUI?!

QUI È DOVE GLI ELDIANI MORTI PER MANO DELLA TUA GENTE SONO SEPOLTI.

PERCHÉ SEI VENUTO QUI!"

Danny,ossia Iron First,che non aveva la fascia gialla che copriva metà volto e il cappuccio della felpa era tirato giù.

"Ti prego,fermati!"disse Danny.

"Ci pensiamo noi a lui!"disse un altro.

"Che ci fai qui?"disse un terzo soldato.

"Sasha è...è davvero morta?"disse Danny mentre Cyborg e Natasha si avvicinarono "Lo è?

Perché…?

Voi cosa...dov'eravate?"

Lui si mise in ginocchio davanti alla tomba.

"L'ha uccisa una ragazzina salita sul mezzo…?"disse Danny "Ah...è troppo stupido per essere vero..."

"Non era una semplice ragazzina."disse Natasha "La sua forza era tale che Diana faceva fatica a tenerla ferma,poi improvvisamente è tornata normale."

"Scommetto che era pure una candidata per la squadra di guerrieri,eh..."disse Danny.

"È stata colpa mia."disse Hyperion che era appena arrivato "...sono stato poco attento...mi dispiace..."

"Perché ti stai scusando con me?"disse Danny "Io le cucinavo...solo il cibo..."

"Le hai preparato cose deliziose da mangiare..."disse Cyborg mettendogli la mano destra sulla spalla "Anche se non le ho assaggiate,ne sono certo.

Grazie,Danny."

"E tu,Victor?"disse Danny.

"Ero...come un gemello per lei."disse Cyborg che si mise in ginocchio "Mi sento come se...una mia metà fosse morta con lei."

Arrivò un uomo in giacca e cravatta,con baffi e barba corti,biondi,accompagnato da una moglie mora e da una figlia bionda,tutti vestiti di nero.

Lui si tolse il cappello "Voi tutti...sembra che tenevate molto al mia figlia."

I tre si misero in ginocchio davanti alla tomba e le portarono i fiori.

"Chiedo scusa."disse Danny "Sono un marleiano che ha scelto di combattere con eldia.

Ho un permesso di lavoro come cuoco.

Sua figlia...mangiava sempre il mio cibo come se fosse la cosa più buona del mondo.

Quindi...se non le spiace...vi prego di venire a mangiare anche voi i miei piatti!"

L'uomo gli strinse la mano.

"Ovviamente...sarà tutto gratis,giusto?"disse Hyperion.

"A...certo."disse Danny.

In centro c'era un palazzo di pietra quadrato,con sulla cima un altro palazzo di pietra identico in miniatura.

All'interno c'era Daisy,Luke,Danny,altre due donne un uomo.

"Lei è Jessica Jones,i suoi poteri sono simili a quelli di Cage."disse Daisy.

Jessica aveva i capelli neri,lisci,lunghi,con la riga sulla parte sinistra,aveva una giacca di pelle nera,una maglietta viola,pantaloni blu e stivali neri.

"Da quanto ne so,potrebbe anche volare anche se non ha mai avuto il tempo di imparare a farlo."disse Daisy "Loro sono Tandy Bowel e Tyrone Jorson,ma potete chiamarli Cloak e Dagger."

Lui era un ragazzo di colore con capelli ricci,indossava un lunghissimo mantello blu,con linee nere e un cappuccio.

Il mantello copriva sia il davanti che il dietro.

Lei era bionda,indossava una maglietta bianca,pantaloni neri e stivali neri.

"Dagger può incanalare la Lightforce per proiettare e manipolare la luce."disse Daysy "Dagger può generare luce in costrutti simili a pugnali.

Questi pugnali sono abbastanza potenti da tagliare l'acciaio s e possono essere evocati a volontà.

È anche in grado di svilupparli senza tenerli in mano in modo da farli volare come proiettili.

Può vedere le speranze e i desideri di un individuo in modo iperrealistico toccando una parte esposta del loro corpo, facendo risplendere la sua mano.

È riuscita a sviluppare un potere che le permette di distruggere le speranze degli altri, assorbendoli in se stessa.

Quando è collegata a una persona con Cloak , Dagger può visualizzare i propri ricordi.

Cloak può incanalare forza delle tenebre per creare un campo di oscurità nelle sue vicinanze generali.

il Mantello può avvolgersi in un campo di Darkforce, permettendogli di muoversi attraverso la dimensione per apparire in una posizione separata.

Può anche teletrasportare oggetti insieme a se stesso, dato che è stato in grado di portare il proiettile sparato contro di lui mentre fuggiva, così come un telo che aveva usato per avvolgersi nell'oscurità.

Cloak ha il potere di bandire le persone verso la Dimensione della Darkforce .

Di fronte ad un nemico, Cloak ha convocato oscuri vortici per afferrare e assorbire l'avversario in se stesso.

Ha anche assorbito la Darkforce esterna e poi l'ha rilasciata pochi istanti dopo.

Cloak è in grado di visualizzare le paure più profonde di un individuo in modo iperrealistico toccando una parte esposta del corpo.

Questa abilità gli consente di ottenere informazioni su come può manipolare gli altri, anche se di solito opta contro questa possibilità in quanto sembra invasivo.

Cloak può manipolare e amplificare le paure di coloro che tocca, costrinse uno spacciatore ad affrontare un'entità oscura per spaventarlo.

Quando è collegato a una persona con Dagger , può visualizzare i propri ricordi."

Sul tavolo c'erano delle scatole con boccette e siringhe.

"Queste sono formule gigantizzanti che abbiamo rubato a Marley."disse Daisy "È tutto quello che abbiamo.

Ma saranno difficili da duplicare dato che non siamo riusciti a mettere le mani sull'equipaggiamento o sui materiali necessari e non abbiamo neanche un vero scienziato esperto."

Il Nick Fury bianco prese una boccetta "Va bene,ce n'è abbastanza.

Non riesco a dire quanto vi sia grato.

Nonostante la nostra scarsa conoscenza del mondo,ci avete prestato la forza e ci avete dato speranza.

Dubitare di voi sarebbe stato un grave errore."

"Spero che il giorno in cui ci siederemo allo stesso tavolo,mangiando insieme arriverà presto."disse Daisy.

"Non siete i soli a pregare per l'arrivo di quel giorno."disse Fury.

"Questo è?"disse Zeke che era su un carro con Logan "...il mio hotel?"

"Qualche problema?"disse Logan "Non riesco a pensare a un posto più adatto alla feccia come te.

Una foresta molto fitta,con alberi di 80 metri.

Sarà difficile per te uscire da solo e non potrai usare nessun masso...non possiamo permetterti di ricominciare a tirarceli addosso giusto?"

"In oltre sembra che possiate divertirvi con il vostro meccanismo di manovra 3d qui."disse Zeke. "Questo tipo di foresta è un'altra cosa che puoi trovare solo qui.

Non è così,capitano Logan?

Vorrei mostrare a Gabi e Falco questa meraviglia naturale.

Che ne pensa?"

"Sembra che quei due mocciosi ti interessino."disse Logan "Se vedranno o meno questa foresta,dipenderà dal loro comportamento,barbetta."

Gabi era sul letto e aveva le convulsioni,mentre Falco le era accanto"GABI!"

"EHI!"disse un soldato "CHE SUCCEDE?"

"TIENI DURO!"disse Falco.

"Che succede!"disse il sondato avvicinandosi.

"È iniziato all'improvviso!"disse Falco "Penso stia soffrendo!"

Il sondato si avvicinò"Ehi,ragazzina,stai bene?!"

Gli occhi di Gabi divennero azzurri,le linee si formarono sul suo volto e lei diede una mana destra alla bocca dell'uomo e gli staccò la mascella spiaccicandola al muro.

Il soldato cadde a terra e lei gli spappolò la testa con il piede.

"GABI!"urlò Falco "BASTA COSÌ!"

Gabi lo afferrò e lo spinse sotto il letto con facilità.

"Dannazione,abbiamo esagerato!"disse Falco.

I due lasciarono al costruzione che sembrava un castello e corsero nel prato verso la foresta.

"Anche se riuscissimo a scappare,dove andremmo?!"disse Falco.

"Ci stavano per uccidere!"disse Gabi.

"Quel tizio...era solo preoccupato per te..."disse Falco.

"NON PUOI FIDARTI DI QUEI DEMONI,FALCO!"urlò Gabi "NON POSSIAMO NEANCHE PIÙ FIDARCI DI ZEKE!

Non possiamo...FIDARCI DI NESSUNO!"

I due corsero nel bosco sentendo delle voci dietro di loro.

"Arrivano!"disse Falco e Gabi cadde per una discesa molto lunga.

"GABI!"disse Falco e un colpo di fucile prese un albero vicino a lui costringendolo a fuggire.

Gabi si guardo intorno e vide che Falco non si vedeva più,così corse nel bosco,arrivò ad un fiume e passò sopra un tronco e arrivata dall'altra parte cadde.

"Gabi."disse una voce.

Gabi alzò la resta e vide Pallas in lontananza.

Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi,che arrivavano fino all'altezza delle ginocchia e erano smossi dal vento,una riga sulla parte destra della testa,con i capelli che coprivano la parte sinistra di un viso perfetto,da adolescente e lasciavano scoperto il lato destro e l'occhio destro che aveva la pupilla rossa.

Il collo era scoperto,poi le spalle,il seno e metà delle braccia erano coperti da un panno grigio,con i bordi strappati.

La pancia era scoperta,poi all'altezza della vita,aveva un gonnellino grigio,con sopra diverse cinture marroni.

Le gambe erano scoperte fin sotto le ginocchia,poi c'era il vestito grigio che copriva i polpacci ed era legato con quattro cinture legate ben strette.

I piedi erano scoperti.

Le unghie delle mani erano rosse.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un'asta nera,con in cima una grande falce ricurva che emanava luce rossa e aveva due punte sulla parte iniziale.

Il manico terminava anch'esso con una punta nera fatta a forma di rombo.

Aveva la falce con l'asta appoggiata sulla spalla sinistra.

"Cos..."disse Gabi,ma la figura scomparve.

Rialzandosi vide un soldato dall'altra parte del fiume che le puntava addosso un fucile,ma prima che potesse sparare una lancia nera lo trapassò.

Gabi non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dal cadavere dell'uomo,poi quando si volto,vide davanti a se la figura di Hela che sorrideva maliziosamente.

"Stai bene,piccola?"disse Hela con una voce gentile,ma severa.

"C-cosa…?"disse Gabi troppo spaventata,mentre fissava direttamente negli occhi la dea.

"Ho detto:stai bene,piccola?"ripeté la dea lentamente e con decisione,mentre avvicinava il suo viso a Gabi.

"S-si...chi...chi...sei tu...e perché mi hai salvata?"disse Gabi,ancora troppo spaventata per trovare la forza per rialzarsi.

"Il mio nome è Hela,la dea della morte e dell'oltretomba,mia cara,e ti ho salvato perché sei più importante di quanto tu ti renda conto."disse Hela.

"C-che significa?"disse chiese Gabi.

"Chi è tuo padre?"disse Hela.

"Grant Mazzy."disse Gabi.

"È così?"disse Hela "E tua madre?"

"Sydney Briar."disse Chiara.

"Proprio come sospettavo,sei una vittima della sue bugie,bambina."sospirò Hela scuotendo la testa.

"Che bugie?"chiese Gabi con preoccupazione "Chi mi ha mentito?"

"Sydney ti ha trovata e adottata e Grant non è quello che ti ha generata."disse Hela.

"Grant?"disse Gabi "Che significa?"

"Significa che non è il tuo vero padre,bambina,ma io so chi è."disse Hela.

Gabi poteva solo fissare gli occhi pallidi di quella misteriosa dea, in stato di shock e incredulità pensano "Sarà vero quello che sta dicendo?

Grant non è davvero mio padre?

E se non lo è ,allora chi è...e dov'era?"

Prima che la piccola Gabi potesse porre una sola di queste domande,una forma di luce gialla apparve sul posto,tra Gabi e la dea,mentre Hela faceva uscire del fuoco verde dalle mani.

Hela e la sagoma di luce si guardarono negli occhi con rabbia e odio.

"Hela."disse la figura.

"Odino."disse Hela felicemente,mentre sogghignava malignamente contro il re degli dei nordici,ma poco prima che lei potesse fare una mossa per attaccare,altre figure di luce arrivarono in aiuto del re.

"Friga."sibilò Hela alla compagna di Odino.

"Hela."disse Frigga.

"Ora che ci conosciamo tutti,VATTENE SUBITO DAL LORO TERRITORIO!"disse una delle figure di luce

"Il loro territorio?!"disse Hela che si illuminò di più.

"Queste terre non sono mai appartenute a coloro che ora le governano come sovrani."disse Hela ad Odino.

"Ti ho bandita nell'oltretomba,Hela!"disse Odino"Vattene!"

"Oh,sei sicuro di voler parlare di questo?"chiese Hela mentre sorrideva di nuovo a Gabi,che rabbrividì vedendo lo sguardo della dea.

"Te lo sei meritato,Hela."disse Odino"E non nominarmi quel mostro che governava qui tanto tempo fa."

"Era un grande leader."disse Hela.

"Ha quasi portato il mondo alla rovina."disse Odino.

"Perché i suoi servi non hanno mai seguito i suoi ordini come dovrebbero fare dei fedeli sudditi."disse Hela "E ora Thanos è perduto e tutto perché non gli hanno mai dato una possibilità!"

"Ti avverto per un'ultima volta,Hela,vattene."disse Odino con voce bassa,nonostante Hela alzasse la voce molto più in alto della sua,poi la dea guardò di nuovo gli occhi della bambina.

"Bene,ma sappi che questa battaglia è finita solo per ora."disse Hela "Un nuovo sovrano arriverà ad Asgard,tu verrai detronizzato quando meno te lo aspetti e chi prenderà il potere quest'isola lo farà per far risorgere il regno legittimo di Thanos,che lascerà il segno sull'Universo stesso."

Hela disse quelle ultime parole con fermezza e sorrise a Gabi un'ultima volta prima di voltarsi di malavoglia aprire un portale con dentro una luce verde e i bordi neri che perdevano pezzi,entrarvi e scomparire.

Poiché le figure di luce scomparvero,mentre Gabi poteva solo guardare nella direzione in cui Hela era scomparsa e desiderava ardentemente la verità.

E il suo desiderio per la verità la tenne tranquilla mentre camminava.

"In un modo o nell'altro scoprirò la verità su di lei."si disse Gabi nella mente,mentre i suoi pensieri tornavano a Hela"...che strana e intrigante dea."

"GABI!"disse Falco che le corse contro.

"Fa...FALCO!"disse lei.

Sentry si svegliò nudo nel suo letto e sedendosi vide Galliard su una sedia e Pieksul letto accanto.

"Hai fatto un brutto sogno?"disse Galliard che gli passò una bottiglia "Sarebbe bello se fosse solo un sogno,eh?"

"Gabi e Falco...li ho sentiti...dove sono?"disse Sentry.

Historia era su una sedia a dondolo di legno su una villetta vicino ad un prato e guardava il Sole che tramontava.

"Historia?"disse un giovane "Clark è tornato."

"Appena esce dal carcere portatelo da me."disse Historia.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"La tragedia che devono sopportare solo per essere nati."

Gabi guardò l'orizzonte mentre era vicino ad una foresta con falco e lo fece con un'espressione di tristezza.

Ripensò alla giornata che aveva vissuto e avvertì qualcosa di sbagliato per la prima volta.

Si sedette su una roccia e lo stesso fece Falco "Aspettiamo 5 minuti."

Dimensione di Hel,reame vichingo dove si recano le anime dei disonorati dopo la morte.

Era una dimensione con un cielo sempre nuvoloso,scuro,il terreno era pieno di enormi spuntoni di roccia storti e neri,e c'era della nebbia.

Era pieno di forme vichinghe in parte evanescenti con volti scheletrici,poi c'erano anche dei veri e propri scheletri in armatura solidi.

Un gruppo di scheletri era presso una roccaforte di roccia,così orribile che sembrava un nito di termiti enorme.

C'erano anche tre esseri incappucciati con un lungo vestito nero.

Una era una donna con una maschera di metallo che copriva la parte superiore del volto,aveva due buchi per le orbite e due punte dirette verso il basso nella parte finale della maschera che terminava prima del labbro superiore.

La parte centrale della fronte aveva una placca bianca che era a triangolo con la punta verso il basso.

Aveva lunghi capelli biancastri che uscivano dal cappuccio sul davanti.

Il secondo aveva la parte frontale di un teschio umano,inclusa la mandibola,attaccato al viso,e dalle orecchie partivano due corna scheletriche.

Il terzo incappucciato aveva una placca di metallo collegata al cappuccio che copriva solo la parte centrale della faccia,le orbite e dal naso usciva un becco di animale.

La donna incappucciata frugava tra le ossa semisepolte nella sabbia e poi le gettava di nuovo a terra ridendo.

Arrivò quello con il teschio sul viso.

"Hela deve essere impazzita."disse quello con il teschio sul viso,avvicinandosi all'altra"Ah, ciao Vitani.

Hai visto Hela?

Colei che comanda,in vero."

"Nuka,dovresti portare rispetto alla regina dei morti."disse Vitani che si avvicinò "Stai di nuovo parlando male di lei alle sue spalle."

"Senti,non mettertici anche tu."disse Nuka.

"La regina adesso si arrabbierà."disse Vitani.

"Se tieni la bocca chiusa non succederà niente."disse lui "E poi che mi importa,io dovevo essere il prescelto.

Quelle terre potevano essere il modo per avere un regno tutto mio.

ODIO QUESTO POSTO!

Io sarei un buon capo,se Hela me ne desse la possibilità."

"Già,certo."disse Vitani "Perché non glie lo vai a chiedere allora?"

"Non credere che non lo faccia."disse Nuka.

"Oh,si?"disse Vitani ridendo "Vuoi farlo adesso?"

"Cosa?"disse lui che voltandosi vide Hela che arrivava "Oh Hela,ben tornata!"

Lui le corse in contro,ma lei prosegui mandando un piccolo ringhio e ignorandolo.

"Mamma,ho preso delle anime con cui giocare,te li ho lasciati vicino alla...d'accordo."disse Nuka.

"Tu avresti dovuto restare qui,vero?!"disse Hela furiosa"E in vece sei andato in cerca di Gabi!"

"Ma io sono l'erede..."disse Nuka che indietreggiò mentre Hela avanzava verso di lui con un'espressione furibonda.

"Che cosa stavi facendo?"disse lei.

"Niente."disse Nuka."

"Lo sai cosa ho deciso?"disse Hela avanzando verso di lui.

"Si,chi sarà il prossimo governante dell'isola."disse Nuka "Anche chi ti aiuterà a tornare al potere."

"Chi ho scelto?"disse Hela.

"Gabi."disse Nuka.

"Che cosa ti ho sempre detto a proposito della tua gelosia?"disse Zira furente.

"Ma io volevo solo vederla."disse Nuka.

"BUGIARDO!"disse lei "Forse pensavi che la scusa del fare un giro nel reame dei vivi avrebbe funzionato con me e che così avresti potuto ucciderla.

Non ti è bastato far allontanare tuo fratello Kovu?"

"Disgustoso."disse Nuka e lei si voltò di scatto,materializzano una spada, spaventandolo a morte.

"Attento,potresti perdere la tua forma solida e diventare un ombra."disse Hela.

Hela si diresse verso la struttura simile ad un gigantesco nido di termiti e poi entrò in una caverna.

"Finalmente vedo la strada che mi condurrà ad un glorioso ritorno al potere!"disse Hela alle altre figure incappucciate erano affacciate dalle altre caverne e dei fantasmi svolazzavano nell'aria.

"Ma io non voglio..."disse Nuka.

"Silenzio!"disse lei con tono furente,poi però cambiò espressione e assunse un carattere dolce avvicinandosi a lui "Silenzio,mio servo.

Devo pensare.

Gabi sarà certamente lontana da quel carcere ormai."

Le figure incappucciate presero delle arpe ed iniziarono a suonare.

Hela iniziò a cantare "Dormi,dormi,dolce Chiara.

Sogna,piccola eterna.

Grande e forte diverrai e sarai la regina!"

"Come comandi."disse Vitani che si mise in un pezzo di roccia.

"La tua fedeltà è sempre d'esempio."disse Hela andando via "Domani intensificheremo il tuo addestramento."

Hela passò dentro una caverna che andava verso l'alto,saltando sulle pareti e arrivando al livello superiore canticchiando "Sono stata esiliata,sono sola ed indifesa,mentre quel tiranno sta governando.

Mi sento molto offesa."

Hela passò in un tunnel dove c'erano le altre anime "Ma ho un sogno nel cassetto che mi rende assai vivace."

Hela passò in un piccolo tunnel,stretto e irregolare,poi si mise sdraiata su un'altura "Mi fa sempre un bell'effetto e ritrovo la mia pace."

Lei saltò su una roccia "Odino passa a miglio vita e con lui la moglie e il figlio tanto amato."

Lei salì su un'altura che dava su un grosso spaziò aperto"Son finalmente morti,osanna!

È la mia ninnananna.

Ho cercato si di scordare.

È una storia ormai finita."

Lei si mise a guardare delle anime in fila su una piccola collinetta "Ma non posso perdonare.

Dovranno pagare con la loro vita."

Lei fece uscire del fuoco verde dalle mani facendo urlare le anime.

Nuka arrivò sul posto canticchiando anche lui "E così ti sei trovata chi ti darà abbastanza morti da poterli eliminare!"

Lei gli afferrò il viso con una mano "Una caccia insanguinata,ma fantastica per me."

Hela lo spinse dalla collinetta,poi scese anche lei "È dolce il suono dei fantasmi..."

"...ed il lamento dei feriti."disse Hela poi passò oltre andando su una roccia sporgente con una fioca luce dietro e continuando a cantare "L'ODIO AVVELENA OGNI SPADA!

È LA MIA NINNANANNA.

Thanos se n'è andato,ma Hela sta tramando.

Impara piccolina,finché UN DI SARAI PRONTA!

UNA SPLENDIDA ASSASSINA!"

Hela fece uscire enormi unghie dalle sue dita e graffiò una parete con entrambe le mani.

"Dormi piccola termite."disse Nuka "Oh,scusa piccola Gabi."

Vitani gli diede un colpo e poi si mise a cantare "Molto forte diverrai…"

"E SARAI LA REGINA!"disse Hela "IL SUONO DEI TAMBURI DI GUERRA!

IL FUOCO CHE SCUOTE LA TERRA!"

"E LA VENDETTA!"disse Nuka.

"GRAZIE A TE!"disse Vitani.

"SENTO GIÀ LE URLA!"disse Hela che allargo il buco che era sopra di lei "LA RISCOSSA È IN ATTO!"

Hela uscì dalla parte superiore del gigantesco edificio mentre gli altri erano sulle torri inferiori"PER NOI SARÀ LA MANNA!

PER VOI UNA CONDANNA!

È LA MIA NINNANANNA!"

Il cielo nuvoloso,con piccoli bagliori bianchi,fiochi,emanati dalle nubi era sempre immutabile.

Poco tempo dopo Nuka era fuori.

"Gabi,Gabi,Gabi...chi ha mai sentito parlare di un sovrano femmina?"disse Nuka, disgustato al pensiero di Gabi e camminando con dei fantasmi "Sono su di giri da quando Hela è tornata a casa ieri,per dare la notizia che Gabi sarà la prossima regina e sovrano dell'Isola Paradiso.

E poi presumo che prenderà il posto di Thanos a capo dell'Ordine Nero.

Io speravo di staccarmi da qui."

Ma con tutta la sua frustrazione,sorrise maliziosamente quando vide Vitani che vagava.

"Ehi,Vitani!"disse Nuka "Dimmi una cosa:credi davvero che le dee meritino di governare veri e prodi dei come me?

Le dee sono deboli."

"Ma chiudi la bocca,Nuka."disse Vitani.

"Come osi parlarmi in questo modo?"disse lui "Sono più potente di te e dovrei essere il prossimo sovrano della dell'isola."

"Sai bene che Gabi è quella che governerà,Hela lo ha detto più volte."disse Vitani.

"Pesi che mi faccia spodestare da un'eterna senza valore come quella bambina o qualsiasi altra cosa sia?"disse Nuka "Non sapeva nemmeno che Thanos l'aveva generata."

"Creata,non generata."disse Vitani.

"Uguale."disse Nuka "Merito di essere io il sovrano più di chiunque altro!"

"Nuka!"disse Hela facendolo sobbalzare "Come osi mancare di rispetto alla legittima erede di Thanos?!"

"Cos...no,no,no,no!"disse Nuka "Non le stavo mancando di rispetto,ho solo...pensato che avrebbe avuto più senso per un maschio governare,un maschio come me?"

Nuka suggerì questa soluzione imbarazzato,ma Hela poté vedere chiaramente che stava mentendo.

"Non essere ridicolo,Nuka!"disse Hela"Solo la progenie degna di Thanos può aiutarci ora e quella progenie è Gabi.

Quindi dobbiamo addestrarla a seguire le sue impronte."

"Oh,certo,lo posso fare!"disse Nuka con un rapido cenno di capo.

Kaecilius era tra le montagne ,in particolare in una grotta,con un albero nero all'interno.

Era seduto davanti alla parete e aveva gli occhi chiusi "Dormammu.

Sono turbato.

C'è stato un disturbo mistico e ho avuto una visione.

C'è qualcosa che ancora deve manifestarsi.

Ho atteso altre rivelazioni,ma sono state settimane interminabilmente silenziose."

Disse questo ,mentre aveva la mano allungata verso la parete e faceva apparire l'immagine di una bambina "Ma il tempo parla chiaramente.

Marley contro Eldia.

Historia ha distrutto Thanos,ma il suo Ordine Nero si è subito messo sulle tracce di una fanciulla."

Detto questo,Kaecilius ridacchiò e vide l'immagine della piccola Gabi "Mi chiedo cosa verrà!

È la prima volta che sento dire che l'Ordine Nero si interessa di una semplice umana,ma sono incuriosito.

O forse...non è come sembra."

Kaecilius allungò la mano verso la parete e su di essa apparve l'immagine di Hela "Ma qualcos'altro ha davvero attirato la mia attenzione.

Qualcuno che a volte ha partecipato alle mie riunioni,ma con cui non ho rapporti di alcun tipo.

In questa strana visione che continuo ad avere c'è la dea della morte del reame di Hel...Hella,penso?

Oh,non lo so."

Kaecilius iniziò a dipingere l'immagine di Hela che era molto vicina a Gabi e non c'era molto spazio tra i loro volti.

"Ogni visione che io abbia mai avuto ha sempre significato qualcosa,e non ho mai sbagliato prima."mormorò Kaecilius osservando le due leonesse dipinte "E anche se non so se questo sogno predice un finale buono o cattivo,finisce sempre allo stesso modo...finiscono per regnare insieme."

6 comandati militari erano seduti ad un tavolo cenando.

"L'arresto dei militari volontari non deve creare problemi."disse quello con gli occhiali.

"Lasciatelo al comandante Fury."disse quello con i baffi "Ci penserà lui."

"Anche se dovremmo pensare noi a queste cose."disse un terzo.

"Anche se tutto andasse bene..."disse quello con i baffi "...i militari volontari hanno fatto così tanto per noi e poi ci comportiamo in questo modo..."

"Ah,ah,ah!"disse quello con gli occhiali "Provi pena per quei marleiani?

Io avrei fatto impiccare tutti,per primi quelli con i poteri."

"Sei ubriaco marcio,Roleg."disse quello con i baffi.

"Questo alcool marleiano è delizioso."disse Roleg con il bicchiere in mano "Hanno fatto molto per noi.

Ed è esattamente questo che non possiamo permettere loro di fare come vogliono qui.

Sarebbe una storia diversa se potessimo fidarci di quel tizio che idolatrano e chiamano leader.

Dopotutto noi siamo il popolo di Ymir.

Se Clark Kent e Zeke saranno davvero in grado di controllare il potere del Gigante Originale potranno giocare con tutti i nostri ricordi,non credete?"

"Pensarci fa paura."disse un quarto.

"Quindi stai pensando di prendere in ostaggio i militari volontari e costringerli a obbedire?"disse quello con i baffi "Pensi davvero che funzionerà.

Non un uomo come Zeke Kent?"

"Che diavolo ne so."disse Roleg "Non ho idea di cosa possa volere un uomo che sta per morire...e comunque ci ha fatto sempre fare i salti mortali per capire cosa stesse pensando.

Diamine...sapevo che prima o poi una cosa del genere sarebbe successa.

Il piano consiste nel far arrivare Zeke sull'isola e poi trasformare in gigante la regina Historia e farglielo mangiare.

Non ci aspettavamo...che volesse rimanere incinta prima di farlo…

Chi avrebbe mai pensato che stesse cercando di sua volontà di andare a letto con quel pazzoide di Kent,ma avremmo dovuto aspettarcelo,dopotutto è una popolana,regina solo nel titolo."

"Ehi."disse quello con i baffi "Smettila.

La regina ha diritto di scegliere il suo partner.

E non abbiamo mai pensato che possa nuocerle,anzi Kent è stato sempre protettivo con lei."

"Non mi importa nulla della sua storia passata."disse Roleg "Il problema qui è perché la regina vorrebbe fare qualcosa di così egoista e irresponsabile proprio ora.

Anche se solo per in nome è comunque la regina di questa terra,no?"

"È una regina fantoccio che abbiamo forzato a salire sul trono dopo aver colto al volo l'opportunità di un colpo di stato!"disse quello con i baffi "Tutti noi le abbiamo affidato un terribile destino e l'abbiamo costretta a portare un fardello per conto nostro.

Ora vuoi interferire anche nella sua vita privata?

Nessuno di noi ha il diritto di farlo!"

"Ed è quello che sto dicendo."disse Roleg "Il problema è il tempismo con cui vuole farlo,tralasciando il fatto che Ken non è d'accordo.

Il nostro piano è saltato perché la regina vuole farsi mettere incinta.

Se si fa ingravidare non potrà trasformarsi fino a dopo il parto.

Qualcuno le avrà dato tale consiglio."

"La nostra regina è anche un coraggioso super soldato che ha scampato la morte molte volte."disse un quinto "Stai dicendo che all'improvviso non è più sicura di voler ereditare il potere del Gigante Bestia?"

"Avrebbe senso se avesse interesse a tenere in vita Zeke per un po' più di tempo...ma abbiamo qualche prova per saltare a questa conclusione?"disse l'altro"Chiunque abbia dato alla regina quel consiglio è qualcuno che vuole che Zeke continui a vivere su quest'isola.

In altre parole uno dei militari volontari.

Dev'essere stata Quake, ossia Daisy.

È un po' matta,ma anche molto brillante...oltre che molto potente.

Ciò la rende molto pericolosa.

Quei tizi hanno in mente qualcosa!"

"Hai qualche prova?"disse quello con i baffi.

"Non ti basta che le voglie della regina stiano salvando la vita a Zeke e che di colpo anche Steve Rogers sia molto d'accordo?"disse Roleg.

"Dovresti smettere di bere così tanto,Roleg."disse il terzo.

"Se agiamo ora possiamo fare ancora in tempo…"disse Roleg"Se la trasformiamo in gigante quando si sarà fatta mettere incinta..."

"Il bambino morirà di certo."disse quello con i baffi "La nostra prima preoccupazione è per la salute e la sicurezza della regina.

A peggiorare la situazione c'è anche un ipotetico parto tra una donna con poteri sconosciuti e un kryptoniano con enormi poteri,un parto molto pericoloso e che può dare conseguenze inaspettate."

"Ottime argomentazioni."disse Roleg "Potrebbe portare alla rovina di questo paese."

Natasha,Cyborg,Clint e Victor erano in una stanza.

Natascha era su una poltrona,con davanti un tavolinetto,e gli altri due su divani opposti,mentre Cyborg guardava dalla finestra.

"Chi avrebbe mai pensato...che il comandante Fury avrebbe adottato misure così estreme con i militari volontari..."disse Hyperion.

"L'intero piano è stato concordato mentre ci stavamo infiltrando a Marley."disse Barton che era senza maschera "Sembra che i militari volontari siano stati messi agli arresti domiciliari in aree separate.

Sanno quanto sono vicini all'armata ricognitiva,quindi si sono assicurati che non sapessimo del piano..."

"Era inevitabile."disse Hyperion"Finché non capiamo quali siano le vere intenzioni di Zeke,sono comunque un pericolo.

Io avrei arrestato anche Daisy.

E perché all'improvviso Clark sta collaborando con Zeke?

Comunicava direttamente con Zeke,solo loro due...di che hanno parlato?

Le uniche persone che possono rispondere a questa domanda sono quelle in questione."

"Ragazzi...ditemi una cosa."disse Victor "Quello vi sembra davvero Clark?

A me no.

Quella persona non è il Clark che conosciamo.

Se davvero ha scelto di schierarsi con un fratello nato da una madre diversa piuttosto che con noi…"

"Se fosse davvero questo il caso,che cosa faresti?"disse Natasha.

"Forse potremmo doverlo uccidere."disse Victor "Dobbiamo essere preparati a quell'evenienza."

"Non ti lascerò mai fare una cosa del genere."disse Natasha.

"Anche tu sei dalla loro parte,Natasha?"disse Victor guardandola.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo "Non succederà mai.

Clark si preoccupa per noi.

Più di chiunque altro.

Ricordi cosa è successo quel giorno un anno fa?"

FLASHBACK

Hyperion,Cyborg,Ms Marvel,Natasha e Clint erano su un dosso dove erano state messe delle tegole rettangolari di legno e Clark era a mezz'aria portando decine di aste di metallo lunghe.

"Ehi!"disse Clint "Dobbiamo davvero fare tutto questo?"

"Io non ho problemi."disse Hyperion "Sono abbastanza sicuro che dovremmo farlo noi..."

"Lo stiamo facendo solo perché qualche idiota...ha detto che avrebbe rinforzato i nostri corpi,che poi per te non vale nemmeno,e aiutato a sviluppare l'isola."disse Clint.

Natasha bevve da una botte e Clint attendeva con ansia di farlo,mentre Diana portava due file di travi,una per ogni braccio.

"È vero che non abbiamo nulla da fare se non aspettare una risposta dall'Antico."disse Hyperion.

"Dicono che non dovremmo illuderci troppo."disse Victor "Diranno che anche gli eldiani meritano...come ha detto...dei diritti umani e devono convincerli che le nostre risorse naturali hanno un valore.

In parole povere il loro piano è fare alleanza con il Wakanda e gli altri paesi nel mondo.

Se riuscissimo a farci abbastanza alleati e stabilire legami internazionali,potremmo davvero non dover più fare affidamento sullo schiaccia mondo..."

"E Historia non dovrà più soffrire così tanto..."disse Hyperion "Ci stiamo arrampicando sugli specchi qui,ma è meglio di niente..."

"Già..."disse Victor "A proposito,la questione del bambino?"

"Clark non ne vuole sapere."disse Hyperion "Ma non potrà evitarla per sempre,la regina ha potere su tutti noi."

"Ehi!"disse Tess che arrivò a cavallo con Logan che aveva i capelli lunghi,tirati all'indietro,barba e baffi,una camicia bianca a maniche lunghe e pantaloni neri con scarpe nere.

I due si avvicinarono.

"Ottimo lavoro e pensare che avete cominciato da poco."disse Tess.

"Siamo qui solo perché dobbiamo tenere d'occhio questo idiota."disse Hyperion.

"E tu ricordati che ho sia la kryptonite che l'Antrite..."disse Logan.

"C'è qualcosa di urgente che ci devi dire?"disse Clark.

"Abbiamo appena ricevuto notizie dall'Antico."disse Tess.

"…!"disse Clark "E…?"

"Non va bene..."disse Tess "Sembra che il Wakanda sia pacifico da molto tempo e non vogliono rischiare…

Come pensavamo…

Secondo me gli farebbe pure comodo avere tutte le risorse dell'isola per se,quindi non voglio aiutarci a scambiarle con altre nazioni.

C'è un gruppo di attivisti che ha protestato per i diritti degli eldiani...ma sono visti come un gruppo di eccentrici senza nessuno che voglia supportare la loro causa...senza menzionare il fatto che alcuni paesi del mondo trovano conveniente che l'Isola del Paradiso rappresenti una potenziale minaccia...a causa della minaccia comune,le altre nazioni rimangono unite e stabili."

"Quindi non abbiamo altra scelta se non ricorrere all'arma schiaccia mondo..."disse Clark "Non possiamo evitare di sacrificare Historia?"

"Così sembra."disse Logan "Il trattato che abbiamo siglato dice che entreremo a far parte dell'alleanza militare sostenuta dall'arma..."

"Impossibile..."disse Clint "Il mondo...vuole farci scontare i peccati dei nostri antenati?

Ci hanno marchiato come demoni senza neanche provare a capire quali siano le nostre vere intenzioni...perché nessuno di loro vuole provare a risolvere la questione pacificamente..."

"Penso...che sia perché non ci capiscono."disse Natasha "Non ci conoscono,quindi ci temono."

"Esatto."disse Tess "Anche se continuassimo ad affidarci agli stregoni e a cercare alleati,il risultato rimarrebbe lo stesso.

Il mondo non si fiderà mai di qualcuno che non può vedere.

Ecco perché dobbiamo conoscerli.

Se c'è un mistero dovremmo andare a investigare.

Non si basa su questo l'armata ricognitiva?"

Poco tempo dopo il gruppo era su dei vagoni rettangolari,scoperti,che sembravano delle mezze casse e davanti c'era una locomotiva che si muoveva.

"Stabilire un quartier generale delle operazioni a Marley è infiltrarci..."disse Hyperion "Il comandante Tess sta suggerendo questo,no?"

"E li potremmo assaggiare del vero cibo marleiano."disse Ms Marvel.

"No,Sasha."disse Victor.

"Sarebbe utile andate a vedere con i nostri occhi com'è il mondo esterno."disse Nat"Per ora ci siamo affidati ai militari volontari,come Quake,come fonte di informazione. "

"Non vedo l'ora di vedere cosa mangiano."disse Sasha.

"Stai ascoltando?"disse Nat.

"Ho sentito che hanno molti drink e alcolici."disse Hyperion.

"La cosa positiva è che ,a quanto pare, la lingue eldiana è internazionale,quindi potremmo comunicare con altri paesi senza problemi."disse Clint che era sulla locomotiva "Ma dovremmo stare attenti ai nostri accenti e a leggere e scrivere.

Se il mondo capisse che tutto ciò che vogliamo è la pace...potrebbe essere come ha detto il comandante Tess.

Potremmo cambiare le cose in meglio."

"Se solo avessimo più tempo...a Zeke rimangono solo due anni di pieno potere."disse Clark "Poi ogni volta che si trasformerà sarà consumato fisicamente e non potrà farlo per molto tempo.

E a me ne rimangono poco più di cinque…

E poi dobbiamo decidere chi erediterà i miei giganti se dovessi morire."

Rimasero tutti in silenzio.

"Lo farò io."disse Nat.

"Non puoi."disse Hyperion "Sei una ottima combattente e ci servi."

"Hyperion ha ragione."disse Clark.

"Allora...chi altri?"disse Natasha.

"Lo farò io!"disse Hyperion "Prima di tutto sono molto più intelligente di Clark.

Poi,non sono il tipo di persona che perde tempo e si fascia la testa prima di essersela rotta e mantengo la lucidità in molte situazioni.

Sono la persona perfetta per assumersi questa responsabilità.

Dovrei essere io.

Non mi va a genio di prendermi gli avanzi del tuo cadavere,ma abbiamo altra scelta?"

"Ma poi dovremmo guardare quel tizio incredibile diventare alto 15 metri,idiota."disse Victor "Non mi va a genio.

Tu vedi di diventare comandante in capo,Hyperion."

"Erediterò io i giganti di Clark."disse Ms. Marvel"Hai bisogno di una persona di fiducia che ha anche esperienza in battaglia.

Andando per eliminazione sono la più qualificata."

"Ragazzi..."disse Clark.

"Però non lo voglio fare."disse Ms Marvel "Non lo voglio fare,ma lo farò!

Non possiamo permettere che un idiota erediti i giganti,quindi sarò io."

"Però è strano."disse Victor.

"Eh?"disse lei.

"Non hai appena detto che i giganti non devono essere ereditati dagli idioti?"disse Victor "Tu sei un'idiota ancora più grande di lui...quindi offrendoti di farlo,ti stai contraddicendo.

Non lo capisci?"

"Eh?"disse lei sconvolta.

"Non lascerò che nessuno di voi faccia una cosa del genere."disse Clark.

"Perché no?"disse Hyperion.

"Perché siete tutti troppo importati."disse Clark "Siete più importanti di chiunque altro.

Quindi,non voglio mettervi in questi casini."

Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"COSA?"disse Hyperion "CLARK,STAI ARROSSENDO?!

RENDERAI TUTTO COSÌ IMBARAZZANTE!"

FINE FLASHBACK

"Clark si preoccupa per noi."disse Nat "Quindi forse è diventato più aggressivo solo nei confronti degli estranei,persone diverse da noi.

Sono sicura che ha fatto tutto questo perché...si preoccupa troppo..."

"Stai dicendo che lo sta facendo per noi?"disse Hyperion "Non sono d'accordo.

Il vecchio Clark ha fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per tenerti lontana dal campo di battaglia quando c'erano i giganti.

Nonostante la tua forza.

Ma ora...ha mandato Clint ha distruggere una nave da guerra e ti ha chiamata per unirti a lui in battaglia.

Ha detto che si preoccupava anche per me e Victor,ma ha detto anche a noi di scendere in campo.

Insieme a Sasha."

"L'ha fatto..."disse Nat "...perché lui può fidarsi di noi,credo.

Se non fossimo andati,Clark non sarebbe stato di fare alcun che contro tutti quei nemici potenti."

"Ma se non fossimo andati,Sahsha sarebbe ancora viva."disse Victor "Natasha...sai cosa ha fatto quando ha saputo che Sasha era morta?

Pensi che abbia pianto?

Pensi che si sia sentito il colpa?"

"Basta così,Victor."disse Hyperion.

"Ha sorriso."disse Victor che si voltò verso di loro"Non pensi fosse una cosa strana da fare?

Sasha era appena morta e lui..."

Tutti rimasero perplessi.

"Spiegamelo,Natasha."disse Victor "Perché avrebbe dovuto sorridere?

Tu sei quella che lo conosce meglio,giusto?

Giusto?"

"Dovremmo parlare con Clark."disse Clint "Io,Clark e Natasha,solo noi 3.

Proviamo a farlo aprire con noi e farci spiegare tutto."

"E con questo che risolvereste esattamente?"disse Hyperion.

"Quella volta Clark è riuscito a usare il potere del Gigante Originale e Dina,il gigante con il sangue reale,fu mangiata da un gruppo di giganti."disse Clint "Non è successo per ordine di Dina,ma grazie al potere di Clark.

Ciò significa che anche se il gigante di Dina è stato usato come catalizzatore per il potere del Gigante Originale,non è stata lei a dare gli ordini.

È stato Clark che ha il potere del Gigante Originale.

Questo meccanismo si applica anche a Zeke.

Se le cose stanno davvero così,allora non importa cosa stia pianificando Zeke,non sarà in grado di mettere in atto il suo piano e meno che Clark non voglia che accada la stessa cosa.

Dato che Clark ha l'ultima parola, finché condivideremo lo scopo di Clark,andrà tutto bene.

"Ma se avesse lo stesso fine di Zeke?"disse Hyperion.

"L'esercito ha la formula gigantizzante."disse Clint "Abbiamo al kryptonite.

Possono fare una scelta."

"Stai dicendo..."disse Nat.

"Che dovrebbero far diventare gigante qualcun altro di cui ci fidiamo e che può impossessarsi del potere del Gigante Originale."disse lui.

"No..."disse Natasha "MA CLARK NON HA FATTO NIENTE!"

"Lo so."disse Clint "Ecco perché dobbiamo scoprire quali siano le sue vere intenzioni.

Dobbiamo assicurarci...che Clark si ancora dalla nostra parte."

Clark era nella sua cella,con addosso metà costume,seduto sul letto e fissava il vuoto con la schiena appoggiata al muro.

Zeke era in un accampamento vicino a Logan.

Poco fuori da una foresta,ad un torrente,Gabi si stava bagnando la faccia con l'acqua.

"Siamo riusciti...a scappare abbastanza lontano."disse Falco "Immagino sia perché abbiamo corso tutta la notte.

Ehi...dovresti toglierti quella fascia,si nota molto."

"Anche se la vedessero,un cittadino qualunque non capirà cosa significa."disse Gabi.

"Un soldato si."disse Falco "Toglitela."

"Non ci saranno soldati in campagna..."disse Gabi.

"Se continuerai ad indossarla,qualcuno la noterà di sicuro!"disse Falco "Non sappiamo neanche come tornare a Marley!"

"...non torneremo."disse Gabi "Sto solo facendo ciò che posso per trovare Zeke e chiedergli che diavolo sta succedendo finché non mi prenderanno e mi uccideranno.

Ha tradito Marley...perché fare una cosa del genere..."

Gabi si alzò "Tu puoi dare ciò che vuoi.

Non devi venire con me."

"Allora stai dicendo che posso fare quello che voglio?"disse Falco che le strappò la fascia "Ciò che voglio e sbarazzarmi di questa fascia."

"…!"disse Gabi che fece ricomparire le linee sulla sua faccia e gli occhi divennero azzurri,poi afferrò falco con la mano destra e lo gettò a terra con facilità "RIDAMMELA!"

"EHI!"disse Falco "...MA PERCHÉ?!

A QUALE SCOPO TENERLA QUI?!"

"SONO UN'ELDIANA BUONA!"disse Gabi "SENZA NON SARÒ TANTO DIVERSA DAI DEMONI DI QUEST'ISOLA!"

"...MA CHE STAI DICENDO?!"disse Falco "SEI...IMPAZZITA?!"

"STA INDIETRO!"disse Gabi riprendendo la fascia e lacrimando "Perché tra tutti,proprio tu sei dovuto venire con me?

Sei riuscito a sopravvivere all'attacco,ma ora..."

Il volto di Gabi torno normale.

Una bambina bionda,con un abito lungo,viola,con una giacca bianca,era appoggiata ad un albero"Che state facendo?"

I due la guardarono terrorizzati,poi si guardarono a vicenda.

"È mattina presto."disse la bambina "Da dove venite voi due?"

"Noi...non vogliamo dirtelo..."disse Gabi che lentamente raccolse una pietra.

"Temiamo la nostra famiglia."disse Falco "E siamo finalmente riusciti a scappare…

E quindi...non vogliamo tornare indietro..."

"…."disse la bambina "È così?

Dovete essere affamati.

Casa mia è vicina,venite con me."

Falco le tolse il sasso di mano.

Nella città attaccata c'era una devastazione totale,i soldati portarono su una barella il corpo di un ragazzo con le gambe completamente tritate e i genitori piansero vedendolo.

Nagath era in una stanza,davanti ad un tavolo con ad esso seduti Piek,,Rainer,Galliard e Colt,mentre sul tavolo c'erano delle pistole e attrezzature 3d.

"Dopo aver esaminato i resti del Gigante Bestia,siamo riusciti a trovare i resti del corpo di Zeke dopo che è stato fatto esplodere."disse Nagath "Ma non è abbastanza.

Le parti che abbiamo trovato venivano dalle sue braccia e dalle sue gambe.

È tutta una messa in scena per farci credere che sia morto.

Zeke è stato visto unirsi al nemico fuggito con il mezzo volante.

Se la teoria di Piek è giusta,Zeke ha pianificato il recente attacco a Marley per 4 anni.

Usando collaboratori all'interno dell'esercito marleiano.

Questo dispositivo per la manovra 3d è stato modificato per combattere gli umani usando tecnologia marleiana.

Senza menzionare che il mezzo che hanno usato per scappare e un arma concepita sull'isola.

Probabilmente aveva anche collaboratori sulle navi di sorveglianza che sono state mandate verso l'Isola del Paradiso quattro anni fa.

Più precisamente quelli del movimento di restaurazione eldiano che,stando alle informazioni,ha diversi super umani e anche contatti con gli stregoni."

"Cazzo."disse Galliard mettendosi la mano destra sulla fronte "Cazzo.

Abbiamo combattuto al suo fianco per tutto questo tempo.

Ed è sempre stato un traditore."

"Ovviamente non glie la faremo passare liscia."disse Nagath "Tutti i reporter che c'erano sul luogo dell'attacco hanno portato la minaccia dell'Isola Paradiso all'attenzione del mondo.

Subito dopo,tutte le superpotenze del mondo si sono unite a Marley per formare una formidabile alleanza militare.

Proprio come Taybar aveva chiesto quel giorno.

Non abbiamo intenzione di aspettare che il tempo di Zeke scada.

Entro 6 mesi metteremo in atto un piano per distruggere l'Isola del Paradiso grazie alle forze congiunte dei più grandi eserciti del mondo,mentre Apocalisse,Ares e gli altri si preparano.

In più Ego in persona mi ha detto che sta arrivando con il suo vero corpo."

"SEI MESI?!"disse Falco "QUINDI FALCO E GABI VERRANNO SALVATI TRA SEI MESI DA ORA?!"

"Dobbiamo aspettare che gli eserciti si riarmino."disse Nagath "Se attaccassimo solo con le forse di Marley ci sconfiggerebbero esattamente come l'ultima volta,forse anche più facilmente."

"Anche Zeke deve aver capito che l'esercito marleiano ha subito troppo danno per un attacco diretto."disse Reiner "E Zeke non è il tipo da aspettare sei mesi mentre ci organizziamo per ucciderlo."

"Quindi stai dicendo che prima di allora Zeke pianifichi un contrattacco?"disse Nagath.

"Deve avere qualcosa in mente."disse Reiner "Per fermarlo prima che accada...non possiamo aspettare ne Ego,ne altri,ne che gli eserciti si riuniscano.

Dobbiamo lanciare un attacco a sorpresa all'Isola del Paradiso.

Gabi e Flaco erano davanti ad una fattoria fatta da due villette di legno a due piani ciascuna,con il tetto triangolare e il camino di mattoni,con dietro un lungo fienile e osservavano un'enorme staccionata circolare con dentro i cavalli che pascolavano.

Dietro di loro c'erano tre cani e accanto una bambina,

C'era un vialetto di terra rialzato che conduceva alle porte delle case.

"Aspettate un secondo,ok?"disse la bambina bionda.

"Ok..."disse Falco.

Gabi si appoggiò alla staccionata.

"Possiamo usare questo cavallo per scappare."disse Gabi.

"Che stai dicendo…?"disse Falco.

"Quella guardia è morta."disse Gabi "Dobbiamo continuare a scappare...inizieranno a cercare in quest'area presto."

"Se andiamo in giro troppo sconsideratamente ci troveranno subito."disse Falco "Probabilmente hanno bisogno di aiuto in questa fattoria.

Se glie lo diamo potrebbero farci rimanere per qualche giorno."

"Non posso magiare allo stesso tavolo di quei demoni..."disse Gabi.

"Gabi..."disse Falco.

"Entrate."disse la ragazzina che aprì la porta.

"Non parlare."disse Falco "Lascia fare a me.

Entrarono in una stanza dove c'era un tavolo con tre ragazzi seduti,sue maschi e una femmina,più il padre e la madre di Sasha.

"Perché siete scappati di casa?"disse l'uomo.

"Un accento meridionale di Marley?"pensò Gabi con gli occhi spalancati.

"Piacere di conoscervi!"disse Falco "Mi chiamo Ben,questa è Mia,siamo fratello e sorella.

Siamo scappati dei nostri genitori...per motivi che preferirei non dire!

Se c'è qualunque cosa che possiamo fare nella fattoria io e mia sorella possiamo dare una mano!

Qui di vi prego,permetteteci di rimanere per un paio di giorni!"

Lui chinò la testa e spinse la testa di Gabi in basso con la mano sinistra "PER FAVORE!"

"...capisco."disse l'uomo "Non avete bisogno di inchinarvi,sapete?

Benvenuti alla fattoria Braus."

"Potete restare per qualche giorno."disse la donna.

"Dovreste fare colazione."disse la seconda bambina.

"Gra..."disse Falco "Grazie infinite."

Gabi si sedette più vicina al capotavola,ossia il padre di Sasha e la moglie le diede da mangiare.

"Dovete essere stanchi."disse la donna toccando la testa di Gabi "Dopo aver mangiato dovreste riposarvi."

Gabi iniziò a tremare e spalancò gli occhi,poi diede un piccolo colpo alla mano della donna attirando l'attenzione di tutti.

"Lisa..."disse il padre di Sasha mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

"Mi dispiace...ne avrete passate di tutti i colori."disse Lisa.

"No..."disse Gabi.

"VI PREGO SI SCUSARE LA MIA SORELLINA!"disse Falco dandole delle pacche sulla spalla"HA UN SPETTO DELIZIOSO!"

Falco iniziò a mangiare "È COSI BUONO!

È DAVVERO DELIZIOSO!"

Gabi,tremante,prese il cucchiaio e mangiò.

L'Antico era al porto e parlava con il Nick Fury bianco,insieme a Mordo.

"Congratulazioni per il successo della vostra campagna contro Marley."disse l'Antico "I piani alti del governo di Hizuru non fanno che lodare il vostro coraggio."

"Vi ringrazio per i complimenti."disse Fury "Ma questa vittoria non sarebbe stata possibile senza gli sforzi e la fiducia dei nostri due stati.

E lei,Antico,che dovrebbe essere elogiata per il coraggio dimostrato venendo sulla nostra isola dopo secoli di inattività da parte vostra nelle questioni politiche e mondiali,nonostante il resto del mondo vi guardi con sospetto."

"Al contrario."disse lei "Vi chiedi scusa per aver fissato questo incontro con così poco preavviso."

"Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi."disse l'Antico.

"Ho notato che il soldato che aveva in consegna il telegramma non è più uno dei volontari..."disse l'Antico "Mi ha fatto preoccupare."

"Vi ringrazio per il pensiero."disse lui "Vi diamo di nuovo il benvenuto sull'Isola del Paradiso.

L'isola più pericolosa del mondo."

"Si,in effetti siamo qui oggi per vedere quel pericolo."disse l'Antico.

"Che significa?"disse l'uomo.

"Vorremmo vedere l'arma schiacciamondo."disse l'Antico.

Davanti al cancello di un grande palazzo vi era una folla che protestava.

"CAPITA MERCER CI SPIEGHI COSTA STA SUCCEDENDO QUI!"disse un uomo biondo in giacca e cravatta "PERCHÉ È STATO DATO L'ORDINE DI EVACUARE IL DISTRETTO DI SHINGASHINA?!

NON È STATO L'ESERCITO A FORNIRE I PERMESSI ALLE DITTE EDILI?!

PERCHÉ CI STANNO FACENDO QUESTO?!"

"E PUÒ CONFERMARE LA VOCE SECONDO CUI I MILITARI VOLONTARI SONO STATI PRESI IN CUSTODIA?!"disse un giornalista.

"È VERO CHE CLARK KENT,VINCITORE DELLA BATTAGLIA PER ELDIA,A MARLEI,È IN PRIGIONE…?!"disse un altro.

"Nulla di tutto ciò è mia responsabilità."disse Tess mentre si avviava al cancello.

"QUELLA GENTE È OPPRESSA!"disse quello biondo.

"Parlatene con la polizia militare."disse Tess.

"COS'HA DA DIRE RIGUARDO QUELLI CHE SOSTENGONO CHE L'ESERCITO SI PREOCCUPI DI PIÙ PER I BENI ESTERI PIUTTOSTO CHE DELLO STATO E DEI CITTADINI?!"disse il giornalista.

"Chieda alla polizia militare."disse Tess "Ora fatemi passare!"

Il giornalista con gli occhiali si mise davanti al cancello "COMANDANTE MERCER!

4 ANNI FA L'ESERCITO HA RIVELATO A NOI,IL POPOLO DENTRO LE MURA,LA VERITÀ RIGUARDO A QUESTO MONDO!

CI HA DETTO CHE I NEMICI SONO GLI UOMINI CHE POPOLANO IL RESTO DEL MONDO E CHE NOI SIAMO DAVVERO I GIGANTI!

MA GRAZIE ALLA VITTORIA DEL SIGNOR KENT,IL NOSTRO FUTURO È ASSICURATO!

UN FUTURO IN CUI GLI ELDIANI POSSANO VIVERE!

SE LE COSE STANNO DAVVERO COSÌ,ALLORA LA BURRASCOSA RELAZIONE TRA L'ESERCITO E IL SIGNOR KENT È UN PROBLEMA PER IL POPOLO DI ELDIA!"

"Comandante Mercer...è stata lei a dire che le informazioni dovrebbero venire date anche ai contribuenti."disse lui "Ha cambiato opinione riguardo questa frase?"

"LA SITUAZIONE È CAMBIATA!"disse lei che spostò il giornalista "ORA CHE LE MURA SONO APERTE E ABBIAMO RIPRESO CONTATTI CON IL MONDO ESTERNO DOBBIAMO SCEGLIERE QUALI INFORMAZIONI MANTENERE SEGRETE!"

"Comandante Mercer,so che ora si trova in una posizione scomoda...quindi la prego,ci guardi negli occhi e ci dica che possiamo fidarci di lei."disse il biondo.

Lei aprì il cancello e voltò la testa verso di loro "….tutto ciò che facciamo lo facciamo per il popolo eldiano."

Lei entrò in una stanza dove c'erano dei militari,una sedia vuota e delle sedie con su di esse seduti: Power Man,ossia Luke Kage,Jessica Jones,Cloak e Dagger.

"Immagino che siate stati voi a far trapelare al pubblico le informazioni riguardante Clark..."disse Tess "I Defenders.

Ho sentito che ci sono anche altri tre che si fanno chiamare:il Punitore,Devil,Electra e Blade anche se non sono stati trovati."

"Kage,perché fare una cosa del genere?"disse Tess che si mise seduta.

"Perché dovete lasciar andare Superman."disse Luke "Persino sua cugina Supergirl ha protestato.

Non ha fatto nulla di male.

Ha fatto solo ciò che doveva essere fatto.

Ha sfidato un terribile nemico e ha vinto."

La Vedova Nera e Occhio di Falco erano nella stanza e ascoltavano.

Clint non aveva la maschera e i due avevano i costumi.

"Grazie a lui,possiamo fare affidamento sulla potente arma schiacciamondo e sui suoi poteri."disse Luke "Uno strumento per assicurare la nostra sopravvivenza.

Clark ci ha salvati tutti.

Ha salvato ognuno di noi che facciamo parte del rinato impero eldiano."

"E poi ancora non ci avete mostrato Annie."disse Jessica.

"Se vuoi vedere un bozzolo di due metri puoi accomodarti."disse Tess "Il modo giusto per indicare il nostro paese è "la terra di eldia",e a causa di questa "vittoria",come la chiami tu,un enorme attacco contro questa piccola isola per mano di tutte le potenze del mondo è diventato inevitabile.

Questo non mette un po' in pericolo la nostra sopravvivenza?"

"Sarebbe così se non avessimo poteri e l'arma schiacciamondo."disse Luke "Non importa come la si guarda,gli abitanti di questa piccola isola non sopravviveranno se non abbiamo potere.

E il potere lo abbiamo."

"Anche loro ne hanno un po'."disse Tess "Non abbiamo alcuna prova che questa arma "schiacciamondo"funzioni come speriamo.

Non abbiamo altro che storie che ci hanno raccontato."

"Questo potrebbe cambiare solo se lasciaste Clark libero."disse lui.

Nella stanza erano presenti anche Hyperion e Victor.

"Possiamo permetterci di sprecare tempo in chiacchiere?"disse un militare ad un altro "Se non agiamo presto la nostra grande vittoria andrà sprecata."

"È Clark Kent a guidare questo paese sul giusto sentiero."disse Kage "Rilasciatelo subito."

"Si...potrebbe aver ragione."disse Tess "Non importa come la si guarda...sono stata io a prendere la decisione che ha portato a successo il piano di Zeke.

Questa è una responsabilità interamente mia.

Ecco perché non posso più permettergli di fare come vuole.

Sarete tutti accusati di aver fatto trapelare informazioni riguardanti Clark.

Portate questi quattro in isolamento."

I quattro furono portati via.

"L'abbiamo fatto per l'umanità dentro le mura,vado volentieri."disse Cage.

Tess rimase sola nella stanza e ricordò quando avevano picchiato quella guardia che diceva : "Penso che questo sia un gioco a turni...anche abbattendo il più forte,qualcun altro si farà avanti per prendere il suo posto.

Buona fortuna...Tess."

"Sono...stanca."disse Tess "Non posso ancora riposare.

C'è ancora qualcosa che devo apprendere."

Poco dopo Tess era un una stanza dove ad un tavolo c'erano Steve,Natasha,Wanda,Visione,Rhodey e Stark.

Tutti indossavano i loro costumi,tranne,Sam,ossia Falcon, Rhodey e Stark che non avevano le armature.

Stark era su una sedia separata dal tavolo.

Wanda aveva i capelli castani lunghi e un po' ricci,una placca di metallo rossa che passava ai lati del volto,sulle tempie,poi aveva due punte ai lati della fronte e la placca si piegava verso il basso formando una punta al centro della fronte.

Il collo ed il petto erano coperti da una tuta aderente rosso scuro,con una linea nera orizzontale alla base del collo,una seconda linea identica sotto,c'era una linea nera verticale che le intersecava e che,arrivando al petto,copriva la parte frontale del seno,mentre il centro era rosso chiaro.

La pancia era nera,con delle linee rosse che andavano verso in centro da una parte e dall'altra e si univano al centro e all'altezza della vita c'era una "M"rossa.

I fianchi erano coperti da un giubbotto di pelle rossa,senza maniche,aderente al corpo che partiva dal collo,non copriva le spalle e arrivava alle ginocchia dietro.

Aveva una fascia rossa all'altezza della vita legata a sinistra e con due lacci lunghi,pantaloni neri lucidi aderenti,con la parte esterna laterale rossa,stivali neri con bordo rosso,le spalle e metà dei bicipiti erano scoperti,poi un vestito aderente rosso che copriva il resto incluse le mani.

Visione aveva il viso rosso,come le parti laterali della fronte,una pietra gialla al centro della testa che emanava luce gialla,luce rossa negli occhi,la testa verde,il corpo simile ad una tuta aderente verde,con mani,metà avambracci e piedi gialli,questi ultimi sembravano stivali,macchie rosse sugli avambracci,sulla parte esterna della scoria e sui fianchi,un cerchio giallo al centro dei pettorali e un mantello giallo incorporeo con un colletto che arrivava fino alle orecchie.

Rhoders era un uomo di colore con la giacca e la cravatta nera e lo stesso Stark che aveva capelli neri corti,barba e baffi.

Sam era un altro uomo di colore con dei baffi e capelli corti.

"Il popolo dietro le mura è in debito con la Justice League Avengers,ha un debito in pagabile."disse Tess "Avete...combattuto per noi,anche io insieme a voi,ci avete protetti rischiando la vostra vita,ma,sebbene molti vi definiscano degli eroi,alcuni tra gli altri gradi che preferiscono il termine vigilanti."

"Tu quale parola preferisci usare,comandante Mercer?"disse Natasha.

"Che ne dite di "fuori controllo"?"disse Tess "Come definireste dei soggetti con abilità che ignorano le leggi della fisica e spesso ignorano ripetutamente la sovranità e impongono la propria volontà a proprio piacimento e che,francamente,sembrano indifferenti a ciò che si lasciano alle spalle.

Annie ha devastato una città quando era sotto controllo del nemico e per poco non ci ha uccisi tutti,ma ora si chiede la sua scarcerazione.

Nello scontro di quattro anni fa un intero distretto spazzato via insieme all'intero corpo di ricerca.

Ora Clark ha massacrato dei civili e lo elogiano e dicono di farlo uscire dal carcere a costo di ammutinarsi.

Gente comune,bambini,famiglie..."

Rhodey guardò gli altri disgustato.

Tess fece girare delle foto della devastazione degli scontri e Wanda si sentì male.

"Ok,basta così."disse Steve.

"Prima della scoperta sul mondo esterno avevate grande potere,poi negli ultimi 4 anni avete operato con poteri illimitati e senza alcun controllo."disse Tess "Questa è una posizione che i governi alleati del mondo non possono più tollerare e lo stesso vale per noi.

Ma credo che abbiamo una soluzione."

Tess mise sul tavolo una serie di fogli "Gli accordi con il Wakanda,detti anche Atto di Registrazione dei Super Umani.

Anche il resto del mondo sembra preoccupato per le vostre abilità.

Si stabilisce che gli Avengers e la Justice League non saranno più organizzazioni private che prestano i loro servigi a piacimento al governo.

Invece opereranno sotto la costante supervisione di un comitato di comandanti militari solo quando e se quel comitato lo riterrà necessario.

Tale norma verrà con il tempo applicata agli X-Men e i mutanti nel sottosuolo,sperando di non avere problemi da quel tipo...Magneto,ai Fantastici 4 e così via.

Per quanto riguarda Clark,bisogna far vedere che la trasgressione non si tollera con nessuno,perciò sia lui,sia Annie Chloe Sullivan rimarranno dove sono fino a data da stabilirsi e probabilmente non avranno mai più il ruolo e la fiducia che avevano prima.

I Defenders invece sono tutt'ora sotto accusa e probabilmente verranno sciolti."

"Non mi sento di parlare per la Justice League,ma gli Avengers sono stati creati per rendere il mondo un posto più sicuro."disse Steve Rogers "Mi pare che lo stiamo facendo."

"Steve,tu sai dove si trova Bruce Banner in questo momento?"disse Tess "Se si trasforma in Hulk potrebbe fare centinai di vittime.

Questa sarebbe sicurezza?

Sei io avessi smarrito una bomba che cammina ti assicuro che ne subirei le conseguenze.

Compromessi.

Rassicurazioni.

Così funziona il mondo.

Credetemi.

È un buon accomodamento."

Rhoders annuì "Allora,ci sono delle possibilità."

"Fra tre giorni i capi di governo e la regina si incontreranno per decidere se approvare gli accordi."disse Tess.

Steve guardò Tony che era su una sedia dietro di lui che aveva la testa verso il basso,poi alzò gli occhi e Steve si girò.

"Discutetene."disse Tess.

"E se arrivassimo ad una decisione che non ti piacesse?"disse Natasha.

"Allora andrete in pensione."disse Tess prima di uscire.

"Io devo andare a trovare una persona."disse Natasha "Torno tra poco."

Poco dopo era nel carcere e dietro le sbarre c'era Jessica Jones.

"Quelle sbarre non servono a niente."disse Jessica.

"Non dirlo, potresti essere messa nella prigione sotto la capitale."disse Natasha "Li ci sono sbarre laser e celle di metallo rinforzato.

"Questa è la stessa cella in cui ti avevano rinchiusa,Natasha?"disse Jessica.

"Eh?"disse lei "No,era un'altra."

"Ma davvero?"disse Jessica "Che sfortuna.

Ma...non rimpiango di aver infranto le regole."

Jessica si avvicinò alle sbarre "Se lo scopo ultimo dell'armata ricognitiva è la vittoria,significa che si può infrangere le regole di tanto in tanto per arrivare allo scopo,giusto?"

"Basta così,Jessica."disse Natasha "Dire queste cose potrebbe allungare la tua permanenza in prigione."

"Lo so,ma nel mio passato ho imparato che va bene combattere usando folle violenza."disse Jessica"Che senza potere non si può proteggere nulla.

Il potere mi ha salvata.

Anche tu sei stata salvata in passato,vero Natasha?

Dal signor Kent."

Lei si toccò la sciarpa.

"Ti ho sempre ammirata,anche se sei senza poteri."disse Jessica "Perché hai scelto gli Avengers?

Se ti sei unita per il bene del signor Ken allora dovresti sperare che venga liberato."

"Dirò solo una cosa."disse Natasha "Chiudi la bocca."

Andando via,Natasha si ricordò di quando Clark aveva ucciso un uomo con i raggi laser salvandola.

Natasha tornò nella stanza.

Sam e Rhoders erano alzati e discutevano,mentre Steve leggeva un documento con su scritto "Atto di Registrazione dei Super Umani."

"Tess Mercer ha una medaglia al valore,una in più delle tue."disse Rhoders.

Tony era sbracato su una poltrona con una mano sul volto.

"Diciamo che concordiamo su questa cosa,quanto passerà prima che ci bolleranno come dei comuni criminali?"disse Sam.

"Quell'accordo serve per fare alleanze con altri paesi."disse Rhoders.

"Si,ma ci sono tanti altri punti nell'accordo,questo è solo uno."disse Sam.

"Scommetti che sarà il primo che andranno a vedere?"disse Rhoders.

"Scusa,ma il Wakanda ha un superumano che si dice abbia origini mistiche e quello andrebbe bene?"disse Sam.

"Lui ubbidisce a suo padre,il re."disse Rhoders "È perfettamente sotto il controllo dello stato,anzi del regno.

Hanno dei clan,delle tribù a cui badar e sono totalmente legati alla tradizione.

E quel paese vuole fare alleanza con noi e tu insisti con il "no"?"

"Per quanto starai con il piede in due staffe?"disse Sam.

"Io ho un'equazione data dalla pietra mistica dello scettro di Loki trapiantata sulla mia testa."disse Visione.

"Oh,adesso si che si ragiona."disse Sam.

"In questi ultimi anni,da quando Annie Leonhard è stata controllata e usata contro di noi,il numero di persone attive con abilità sovrumane è cresciuto a livello esponenziale."disse Visione "E non solo tra di noi,li fuori ce ne sono altri.

E nello stesso periodo,il numero di eventi virtualmente apocalittici è cresciuto con un tasso commisurato.

Più super eroi,più super criminali,più catastrofi."

"Vuoi dire che è colpa nostra?"disse Steve.

"C'è di certo un rapporto causa effetto."disse Visione "La nostra forza può attrarre minacce,le minacce provocano conflitti,i conflitti... generano catastrofi.

E questo vale anche nei paesi in pace,come il Wakanda.

Hanno avuto scontri ferocissimi con un tale chiamato Killmonger,ma hanno limitato i danni a causa del controllo che esercitano.

Noi qui siamo totalmente senza controllo.

Una sorveglianza...una sorveglianza è un'idea che non possiamo non considerare."

"Si."disse Rhodey.

"Tony?"disse Nat e lui tolse la mano dal volto "Sei curiosamente silenzioso e poco logorroico."

"Perché ha già deciso come fare."disse Steve.

"Oh mi conosci bene."disse Stark che si alzò e andò a prendersi da bere "In realtà lotto con un'emicrania elettromagnetica.

Capito capitano?

Sono dolorante,sofferente."

Tony tornò con una foto di un ragazzo e la mostro "Oh lui è Charles Spencer,una ragazzo in gamba,media voti altissima,aveva amici,una famiglia che era orgogliosa di lui,un futuro...gli è crollato un palazzo addosso mentre giocavamo a fare il colpo di stato.

Non c'è nessuna decisione da prendere,dobbiamo essere rimessi in riga,in qualunque modo,io ci sto.

Se non ci mettono un freno siamo senza confini e non siamo migliori dei cattivi."

"Non ti arrendi se nel tuo turno di guardia muore una persona."disse Steve.

"Chi si vuole arrendere?"disse Tony.

"Dobbiamo solo assumerci le responsabilità per le nostre azioni."disse Steve "Questo documento è una forma di controllo e sposta solo la colpa."

"Mi dispiace Steve,ma...è pericolosamente arrogante."disse Rhoders "Stiamo parlando del nostro governo e degli stati esterni,non è il...il nemico,non è un governo falso..."

"No,ma sono gestite da persone che hanno obbiettivi politi ed economici e gli obbietti cambiano."disse Steve.

"Questo è un bene,per questo sono qui."disse Tony avvicinandosi "Quando ho capito di cosa erano capaci quelle armi dei sotterranei nelle mani sbagliate mi sono ribellato."

"Tony,tu hai deciso di farlo."disse Steve "Se firmiamo decideranno loro per noi.

Se ci mandassero in un luogo dove non riteniamo giusto andare a fare cose non corrette?

Se noi volessimo andare in un luogo e ce lo impedissero?

Forse non saremo perfetti,ma le mani più sicure rimangono le nostre."

"Se noi adesso non accettassimo,si imporranno più avanti."disse Tony "È più che scuro.

E non sarà bello."

"Dici che verrebbero a prendermi?"disse Scarlet.

"Noi ti proteggeremo."disse Visione.

"Forse Tony ha ragione."disse Natasha "Se abbiamo le mani alla guida del carro possiamo ancora andare fuori strada.

Se ci mettiamo nella carrozza e ci facciamo portare..."

"Tu non sei quella che ha mandato il governo a quel paese qualche anno fa?"disse Sam.

"Sto solo...cerco di valutare."disse Natasha "I nostri errori sono di dominio pubblico.

Dobbiamo rivalutare la loro fiducia."

"Fermi tutti,ho sentito male o mi hai dato ragione?"disse Tony.

"Oh,posso ritrattare?"disse Nat.

"No,no,no,impossibile."disse Tony "Grazie.

Ok,caso chiuso."

Steve lesse un messaggio appena arrivato,consegnatogli da un soldato che era appena entrato "Le condizioni di Peggy sono peggiorate.

Se n'è andata nel sonno."

"Devo andare."disse Steve che uscì e si mise sulle scale con una mano sugli occhi.

Daisy aveva la tuta aderente nera addosso e guardava dalla finestra di una prigione che era un grosso edificio rettangolare,con un tetto a triangolo,con la punta piatta,su un dosso, con sotto un bosco.

"Spero trovi questa stanza di suo gradimento."disse il Nick Fury di colore con dietro Hill.

"Per me,la vista è mozzafiato."disse Daisy che toccò le sbarre.

"L'ho già detto,ma le ripeto che noi eldiani non dimenticheremo mai il debito di gratitudine che abbiamo con i militari volontari per tutto il vostro aiuto e supporto."disse Fury leggendo i fogli"Apprezziamo specialmente i rapporti sulle condotte che ci avete puntualmente fatto avere.

Sembra che vi fidiate molto di noi.

Ecco dove ho visto qualcosa che ha stuzzicato il mio interesse.

Sembra che voi vogliate nascondere disperatamente qualcosa di cui vi sentite colpevoli.

Avete fatto richiesta di essere messi sotto stretta supervisione e che ci fosse un soldato che vi seguisse come un'ombra tutti i giorni,anche se con i vostri poteri non so a che cosa possa servire.

Anche ora."

Fury sfogliò le pagine "10 mesi fa alla cerimonia di apertura della ferrovia nel distretto di Trost,il soldato che vi era stato assegnato è stato sostituito in tutta fretta da Luke Kage.

Durante i festeggiamenti vi ha portato in un un'area residenziale li vicino.

Al momento è in custodia per diffusione di informazioni segrete militari."

Lei si voltò verso l'uomo.

"L'area residenziale in cui vi ha scortati è solo a qualche dozzina di chilometri dal luogo di reclusione di Clark Kent."disse Fury "Credo che quella volta voi e Clark vi siete messi in contatto.

Sembra che in quel periodo Clark abbia deciso di agire da solo."

Fury si sedette "Questa è per me un'ottima occasione per conversare con una ragazza molto attraente.

Quindi non mi importa di stare qui fino a quando non si deciderà a parlare.

Gabi e Falco erano dentro la stalla,lui passava lo stracciò lei gettava l'acqua a terra dal secchio di legno.

Il cavallo le morse la testa.

"Gabi?!"disse Falco.

Gabi scivolò sul pavimento,cadde a terra e il secchio le finì in testa.

"GABI?!"disse Falco.

"Perché?"disse lei "...sta succedendo tutto questo…?"

Falco le tolse il secchio mentre lei si rialzava.

"Questa è opera dei quei demoni..."disse Gabi.

"Penso sia stata opera del cavallo in realtà."disse Falco che toccò il cavallo "Non sei il tipo di cavallo che potremmo usare per scappare,vero?"

"…."disse Gabi "Non abbiamo mai imparato ad andare a cavallo quindi...e poi non riusciremo ad ottenere alcuna informazione in questo villaggio dimenticato da Dio…"

"Penso sia meglio stabilirci qui invece di correre in giro stupidamente."

"Cosa stai dicendo?"disse Gabi.

"Dovremmo stare qui,tenere la testa bassa e aspettare aiuto."disse Falco "L'esercito di questo posto ha causato molti danni a Marley.

È solo questione di tempo prima che gli eserciti di tutto il mondo vengano ad attaccare quest'isola.

Reiner e mio fratello verranno,ne sono sicuro."

"Ma...non odi Zeke per quello che ha fatto?"disse Gabi "Quel traditore è molto vicino,potremmo..."

"…!"disse Falco "Non c'è nulla che noi due potremmo fare al riguardo..."

Falco pensò "Non posso ancora dirle di essere stato io a inviare le lettere di Clark Kent…

Se glie lo confessassi,allora..."

I due si rimisero a lavorare.

"E poi che problema hai?"disse Gabi "Chiamarmi Mia...e perché devo essere la tua sorellina?"

"Non ha molta importanza giusto?"disse Falco.

"Ehi,voi due."disse la bambina bionda che era all'entrata "È l'ora di pranzo."

"Ok."disse Falco.

"Facciamo una pausa."disse lei.

I tre si appoggiarono ad una staccionata di legno e accanto c'era un mucchio di fieno con conficcato all'interno un forcone.

Falco e la ragazza mangiavano un panino mentre Gabi si asciugava con un panno.

"Voi due avete capito in fretta come si fa."disse la ragazza "Ed entrambi avete un'ottima resistenza."

"Ah...grazie..."disse Falco "Ma ho notato una cosa.

Tutti quelli che lavorano qui sono molto giovani,anche tu,Kaya."

"Si,esatto,la maggior parte di chi vive qui è orfana."disse Kaya.

"Ah...è...così?"disse Falco.

"Grazie alla politica della regina,i bambini soli ricevono molto aiuto."disse Kaya "Qui si radunano coloro che hanno perso i genitori nell'attacco di 4 anni fa."

"Parli come se non avessi fatto nulla per meritartelo."disse Gabi.

"Eh?"disse Kaya.

"...EHI!..."disse Falco.

"Hai dimenticato tutte le atrocità che le persone di quest'isola hanno commesso contro il resto del mondo?"disse Gabi "Ora che tutti gli eldiani sono a conoscenza dei peccati che portano sulle spalle,il sentiero per la loro eterna espiazione è finalmente aperto."

"Cos'ha questo a che fare con i bambini che hanno perso i genitori?"disse Kaya.

"È vero."disse Gabi "Non imporra quanto fingano di essere brave persone,non possono scappare dal peso dei loro peccati."

"È questo che vi insegnano a Marley?"disse Kaya.

"CHE STAI DICENDO?!"disse Falco "QUESTA RAGAZZA SI STA PRENDENDO CURA DI NOI..."

"Questa è pura verità storica,deve saperlo!"disse Gabi.

"LO STAI FACENDO DI NUOVO..."disse Falco.

"Non ho sbagliato nulla vero?"disse Gabi.

Entrambi spalancarono gli occhi e si voltarono.

"Aspetta...che hai detto?"disse Falco.

"Non so perché siate venuti qui...ma siete arrivati da Marley non è vero?"disse Kaya.

"…."disse Falco.

"Come lo so?"disse Kaya "L'hai urlato abbastanza forte nella foresta..."

"EH…?!"disse Falco "AH!

ALLORA L'HAI SEMPRE SAPUTO!

COOOSA?!

DA SEMPRE?!"

Gabi si avvicinò al forcone.

"SONO...COSÌ IMBARAZZATO..."disse Falco "PERCHÉ NON HAI DETTO NULLA?!

CAVOLO...SEI COSÌ SILENZIOSA..."

Falco si voltò "COS?!"

Gabi prese il forcone,ma Falco la fermò.

"CHE STAI FACENDO?!"disse Falco.

"DEMONIO!"disse Gabi "CI HAI MOSTRATO COSA SEI VERAMENTE!

SAPEVO CHE ERA STRANO!

CHE GLI ABITANTI DI QUEST'ISOLA NON POTEVANO ESSERE COSÌ GENTILI!

CI HAI INGANNATO..."

"EHI!"disse Falco "NON FARE TUTTO QUESTO BACCANO IMBECILLE!"

"Ehi..."disse un uomo nei capi.

"Per cosa state litigando ragazzi?!"disse il secondo.

"NON VA BENE..."disse Falco.

"MIA SE L'È PRESA PERCHÉ IO E SUO FRATELLO STIAMO FACENDO AMICIZIA!"disse Kaya.

"….?!"disse Falco."

"Sembra che Kaya vada d'accordo anche con quei due."disse il secondo "Ultimamente sembra anche più felice."

"Cavolo."disse il primo "QUELL'ATTREZZO È ABBASTANZA PERICOLOSO,NON GIOCATECI!"

"CAPITO!"urlò Falco che lo tolse a Gabi.

"Perché..."disse Falco mentre entrambi la guardarono con occhi spalancati.

"Cosa vuol dire perché?"disse Falco.

"Se avessi voluto fare la spia su voi due...l'avrei già fatta."disse Kaya che li condusse in un sentiero nella foresta e indicò un paese con le case abbandonate e con la vegetazione che iniziava a ricoprire l'ambiente.

"4 anni fa...questo era il villaggio in cui vivevo."disse Kaya "Sono apparsi all'improvviso molti giganti all'interno delle mura…

Uno di loro era alto solo 3 metri,quindi non così grosso,ma quando gli abitanti del villaggio videro quel gigante scapparono tutti… e lasciarono indietro mia madre che aveva problemi alle gambe e non poteva scappare."

I tre entrarono dentro la casa "Non c'era nulla che potessi fare,quindi mi sedetti la.

Non potevo scappare e non potevo nascondermi.

Questo è il punto esatto in cui ero seduta,costretta ad ascoltare le urla di mia madre mentre veniva mangiata.

Andò avanti per molto tempo.

Mia madre rimase viva per tutto il tempo.

Ad un certo punto non riuscì nemmeno più ad urlare.

Penso che urlò così tanto da consumare la sua stessa gola.

Secondo le informazioni divulgate al pubblico 4 anni fa,fuori dalle mura ci sono altri umani che sostengono che siamo il popolo del diavolo.

Ma davvero non capisco perché ci odino così tanto.

Mia,Ben,ditemi...perché mia madre ha dovuto subire una morte così terribile?

Cos'ha fatto per essere odiata a tal punto?"

Sulla faccia di Gabi apparvero le linee e gli occhi divennero azzurri.

"Ah..."disse Falco.

"La tua faccia...stai male?"disse Kaya.

"PER MIGLIAIA DI ANNI AVETE COMMESSO ATROCITÀ CONTRO IL MONDO INTERO!"disse Gabi.

"..."disse Kaya "Migliaia di anni?"

"STAI DICENDO CHE TE NE SEI DIMENTICATA?"disse Gabi urlando "PER MIGLIAIA DI ANNI GLI ELDIANI HANNO USATO IL POTERE DEI GIGANTI PER INVADERE ALTRI PAESI E RIDURLI IN POLVERE!

HANNO DISTRUTTO INTERE CULTURE!

HANNO STUPRATO DONNE DI ALTRE RAZZE E LE HANNO COSTRETTE AD AVERE I LORO FIGLI!

HANNO UCCISO INNUMEREVOLI PERSONE!

COSE DEL GENERE ACCADONO SOLO PERCHÉ IL MONDO NON PUÒ DIMENTICARE GLI ABOMINI CHE AVETE COMMESSO,NON IMPORTA QUANTO VOI ,POPOLO ENTRO LE MURA, FACCIATE FINTA CHE NON SIA MAI SUCCESSO!

SMETTETELA DI FARE LE VITTIME!"

"….."disse Kaya "Ma mai madre è nata e cresciuta qui.

Non penso che abbia mai fatto alcuna di quelle cose orribili che hai elencato..."

"MA…!"disse Gabi "IL PROBLEMA SONO I PECCATI COMMESSI DAI VOSTRI ANTENATI CENTINAIA DI ANNI FA!"

"Centinaia di anni fa..."disse Kaya "E allora cosa centrano le persone che vivono qui ora?

Che peccati hanno commesso?"

"BEH,RECENTEMENTE...AVETE DISTRUTTO LA MIA CITTÀ."disse Gabi.

"Mia madre è stata uccisa 4 anni fa..."disse Kaya che aveva gli occhi lucidi "Non ha nulla a che fare con quello."

"Come ho detto,è legato a tutte le persone che i vostri antenati hanno ucciso centinaia di anni fa!"disse Gabi.

"MIA MADRE NON HA MAI UCCISO NESSUNO!"urlò Kaya piangendo e afferrando Gabi per le spalle "DIMMI MIA,SII SINCERA!

PERCHÉ MIA MADRE HA DOVUTO SOFFRIRE TANTO E MORIRE IN QUEL MODO?!

CI...DEV'ESSERE UN MOTIVO!

DIMMI PERCHÉ!

ALTRIMENTI...È SOLO SBAGLIATO...PERCHÉ MIA MAMMA È STATA MANGIATA VIVA?

DIMMELO...PER COSA È MORTA?"

"Perché?"disse Falco.

"Dimmelo!"disse Kaya.

"Si chiama ricognizione in forze..."disse Falco"Secondo ciò che ci hanno detto,l'obbiettivo dell'invasione dell'Isola Paradiso di 4 anni fa era recuperare informazioni tramite l'uso dell'esercito…

Abbiamo attaccato per testare la forza del nemico…

Kaya,tu e tua madre vi siete trovate in mezzo."

Falco pianse "Tua madre non ha fatto nulla per meritarsi quello che è successo.

Mi dispiace...non ha fatto nulla di male,però..."

Poco dopo Saya era vicino a dove sua madre era morta ed era in ginocchio.

"Stai divulgando informazioni militari confidenziali al nemico...e perché ti stai scusando?"disse Gabi.

"Grazie...per ciò che hai detto."disse Kaya "Ma non devi scusarti."

Kaya si voltò verso di loro "La vostra colpa è solo quella di essere nati a Marley."

"Allora...come ti sei salvata da quella situazione,Kaya?"disse Falco.

"Una semidea...venne a salvarmi."disse Kaya "A quei tempi ero piccola,ma me la ricordo bene.

Ha combattuto il gigante,mi fece scudo con il suo corpo e mi aiutò a scappare."

"Una semidea?"disse Falco "Ma è folle..."

"Mi disse che se avessi continuato a seguire questo sentiero avrei incontrato qualcuno che mi avrebbe aiutato."disse Kaya "Quindi ho continuato a correre...

Se avessi avuto modo di rivederla avrebbe aiutato anche voi due,così come ha aiutato me."

Kaya uscì "Il signor Braus è stato invitato a cena in un ristorante dove lavora un marleiano dotato di poteri magici.

Lo chiamano Iron First.

Potreste andare a incontrarlo.

Forse troverete un modo per tornare a casa."

"…."disse Gabi "Perché ci stai aiutando?"

"Perché...voglio diventare una brava persona come quella semidea che mi ha salvato la vita."disse Kaya.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Coloro che uccidono e coloro che muoiono,coloro che vivono e coloro che salvano vite,i loro sentieri si intrecciano...senza saperlo."

FLASHBACK

Il Gigante Carrello aveva un carico di barili ed era vicino a Zeke che era accanto a dei soldati con le maschere.

Un gas fu lasciato nell'aria ed esso invase un paese,poi Zeke urlò e la gente si trasformò in giganti.

FINE FLASHBACK

Zeke era nell'accampamento seduto davanti a Logan.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"La storia che Zeke raccontò quel giorno..."

"Il gas conteneva il mio fluido spinale."disse Zeke "Quando un appartenente al popolo di Ymir ne inspira anche una minima quantità,si irrigidisce e non riesce più a muoversi,per poi perdere conoscenza.

Non mi hanno spiegato nei dettagli quale meccanismo fa si che ciò accada,ma...i membri del popolo di Ymir che inspirano anche una minima quantità del mio fluido spinale diventano un ricettacolo per il potere dei giganti.

Tutto ciò che devo fare poi è dare l'ordine attraverso il "sentiero" e il potere dei giganti viene passato a questi ricettacoli.

Questi giganti sono così collegati,attraverso il mio Gigante Bestiale,al sentiero.

Ecco perché posso controllare la loro mente e perché s muovono come io ordino loro."

"Quel villaggio si chiamava Ragako."disse Logan "Vedi di non dimenticare il nome del villaggio di cui hai sterminato a sangue freddo l'intera popolazione."

"Si,se ci fosse stato qualcosa in mio potere per evitare di fare ciò che ho fatto,non sarebbe accaduto nulla."disse Zeke "Ma doveva essere fatto.

Se i marleiani avessero scoperto le mie vere intenzioni,non sarei stato più in grado di portare speranza a quest'isola non credi…?"

I due erano su delle casse e in mezzo c'era una pentola che bolliva.

"Ti avevo già detto tutto questo appena arrivato sull'isola,ricordi?"disse Zeke "Perché continui a chiedermelo?"

"Prima di sventrarti,voglio sapere bene perché."disse Logan "So che non provi il minimo di rimorso per ciò che hai fatto.

Non so se la salvezza degli aldiani sia davvero ciò a cui miri,ma una cosa è certa:non te ne frega un cazzo delle vite delle persone che ora vivono qui."

"Scommetto che tu non sie molto popolare tra le ragazze..."disse Zeke "Non è bello andare in giro pensando di sapere cosa si prova."

"Me io lo so."disse Logan "Tu sei uno di quei bastardi che fanno delle stragi e poi,per salvarsi il culo,danno informazioni ai nemici.

Ed ero popolare...una volta…

Poi mi sono accorto che non serviva ad un cazzo e che uno stronzo in calzamaglia blu e gialla non avrebbe fatto la differenza così mi sono levato quel costume di merda e non lo rimetterò mai più."

"E così...quando io e Clark ci incontreremo e inizieremo a fare esperimenti?"disse Zeke.

"Non lo decido io."disse Logan "Se fosse per me tu saresti cadavere.

Stiamo aspettando ordini dal quartier generale."

"Lascia che sia chiaro su una cosa...non abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo."disse Zeke.

"Almeno su questo siamo d'accordo."disse Logan.

Steve era in una chiesa e portava la bara di Peggy.

"Adesso vorrei invitare qui Shannon Carter per ascoltare un suo ricordo."disse il prete dopo che tutti si fossero seduti.

Una ragazza bionda salì sul palco e Sam e Steve la guardarono.

"Molti la conoscevano come fondatrice dello S.H.I.E.L.D.,ma io la conoscevo come zia Peggy."disse Shannon "Aveva una foto nel suo ufficio.

Lei vicina a quelli che credeva fossero la famiglia reale.

Come lo credevamo tutti.

Per lei era un grande orgoglio,ma per me era una reputazione inarrivabile,per questo non ho detto in giro che eravamo parenti.

Una volta le chiesi come riuscisse a padroneggiare gli ordini del re e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. in un periodo in cui nessuno voleva vedere una donna vere successo.

Mi disse: accetta i compromessi dove puoi.

Dove non puoi...non farlo.

Anche se tutti ti diranno che è una cosa sbagliata,è una cosa giusta.

Anche se tutto il mondo ti inviterà a spostarti,è tuo dovere stare piantata come un albero,guardarli negli occhi e dire :"No,spostati tu"."

Poco dopo Steve era nella cattedrale da solo e Natasha lo raggiunse.

"Dopo quell'incidente ho pensato che fossero tutti morti,poi ho scoperto che lei era viva."disse Steve "Era sopravvissuta,l'avevo ritrovata."

"Anche lei ti aveva ritrovato."disse Natasha.

"Chi ha firmato?"disse Steve.

"Tony,Rhoders,Visione."disse Natasha.

"Clint?"disse Steve.

"Dice che non se la sente."disse Natasha.

"Wanda?"disse Steve.

"Titubante."disse Natasha "Io andrò a palazzo per la firma degli accordi.

C'è molto spazio sull'areo."

"Nella Bibbia Kolbrin il Signore dice: "Non fare la strada in discesa,falla in salita"."

"Soltanto perché è la scelta più facile da prendere non vuol dire che sia quella sbagliata."disse Natasha "Stare insieme è più importante di come stiamo insieme."

"Cosa stiamo sacrificando?"disse Steve"Mi dispiace Nat,non posso firmare."

"Lo so."disse Natasha.

"Allora che ci fai qui?"disse Steve.

"Non volevo che stessi solo."disse Natasha che lo abbracciò "Vieni qui."

Il Nick Fury bianco era su un balcone ad un tavolo circolare,seduto con Daisy.

"Ho incontrato Clark quel giorno."disse Daisy.

"...ooh."dise Fury.

"Chiedo scusa per aver nascosto questo fatto fino ad ora."disse Daisy "Trattenere tutti i soldati volontari non è stata una decisione così insensata,dopo tutto."

"Ci stiamo ancora comportando come salvatori della patria,eh?"disse Fury "Allora è sgattaiolata fuori per incontrare Clark.

L'ha convinto a seguire il piano di Zeke?"

"Non l'ho fatto."disse Daisy "Ma ero disperata.

Non ci si può fare nulla...ma il suo popolo non sa nulla del mondo la fuori.

La decisione continuava a venire rimandata...se non avessi agito avrebbe potuto essere troppo tardi per salvare eldia.

Anche Clark avvertiva questo pericolo.

Non c'è voluto molto per iniziare a pensare insieme ad una soluzione."

"Allora Clark stesso ha suggerito di infiltrarsi a Marley e forzare la mano ai corpi?"disse Fury.

"Non ho detto questo."disse Daisy "Ma...ho detto che i capi dell'esercito avevano bisogno che qualcuno li spingesse nella giusta direzione."

"In questo caso,saresti dovuta andare direttamente dai corpi a fare il tuo discorso."disse Fury "Se avessero saputo che l'alternativa sarebbe stato fare qualcosa di così pericoloso come incontrare Clark in segreto avrebbero potuto scendere a compromessi per trovare una soluzione comune."

"Come dice è vero che lasciare qualcuno come me,un ex soldato di una nazione nemica dotato di poteri,incontrare il Gigante Originale è una mossa pericolosa,ma non eravamo in una posizione per richiedere un incontro faccia a faccia con lui,anche se l'avessimo chiesto formalmente."disse lei.

"Capisco...temeva che non si fidassero dei militari volontari."disse Fury "Ma immagino che incontrare Clark in segreto valesse il rischio corso.

È riuscita a portare Clark a fare ciò che voleva e Zeke ha raggiunto il risultato sperato."

"Questo non ha importanza per me!"disse Daisy "Tutto ciò che volevo era che Clark Kent mi conoscesse!"

Passarono alcuni istanti di silenzio,poi lei prese la tazza.

"Ciò che volevo dire è...noi speriamo che il Gigante Originale attualmente in possesso di Clark Kent schiacci e distrugga Marley,ma dato che Zeke ci ha mostrato che ciò è possibile,ho sperato che Clark avesse una sua opinione."disse lei "Ha causato ingenti danni a Marley,proprio come speravamo…

No…

In realtà ha superato le nostre aspettative…

È una sfortuna che così tanti civili siano morti a Marley,ma per lo meno gli alti gradi dello spregevole esercito di Marley sono stati spazzati via…

Ci ha guidati e ha compiuto l'obiettivo da solo.

Abbiamo sofferto a causa dei marleiani per così tanti anni e ora,finalmente,Clark li ha puniti come meritavano.

Un uomo del suo calibro che possiede il potere del Gigante Originale è davvero incredibile…

Comandante Fury,riesce a realizzare a cosa stiamo assistendo?

In questo momento siamo testimoni della storia che si cambia da sola.

Quei due fratellastri,se così si può dire,faranno rinascere il mondo.

Tutto ciò che voglio è essere al loro fianco quando succederà."

"…."disse Fury "Allora ciò che stai dicendo è che hai incontrato Clark solo per curiosità?"

"Esatto."disse lei "Nessun altro tra i militari volontari sa che l'ho incontrato e nemmeno i miei compagni più stretti.

Cage ha accettato di aiutare a combinare l'incontro perché l'ho convinto che fosse un'emergenza.

Tutto ciò che è successo è legato alle mie azioni avventate.

È innegabile che io abbia tradito orribilmente la vostra fiducia in me.

Sarebbe comprensibile se mi sbatteste in prigione per i miei crimini.

Ma tutto ciò che ho fatto,l'ho fatto per Eldia."

Hill mise sul tavolo un quaderno e si sedette vicino a loro prendendo una penna.

"Voglio crederle."disse Fury "Ci dica tutto quello di cui ha parlato con Clark.

Sa qual'è il miglior modo per dire una bugia?

Mischiarla con un po' di verità.

A essere onesto sono molto deluso da lei.

Dubitare delle nostre intenzioni a questo punto della partita!"

Poco dopo il Nick Futy nero era ad in tavolino,nel giardino di una villetta e giocava a carte con Tess.

Fuori dal giardino c'era Drax che era accucciato sotto un albero e mangiava un frutto.

Una mosca gli passò vicino e lui tento di prenderla "Fermati mosca!

Lasciati colpire!"

"Comandante Mercer,abbiamo legato i nostri destini ai vostri e combattuto fianco a fianco e a fianco dei marleiani volontari!"disse lui "E ora all'improvviso crede che Zeke sia un doppiogiochista di Marley?!

In questi ultimi tre anni abbiamo lavorato con quegli uomini per far crescere rigogliosa quest'isola costruendo la ferrovia e sviluppando il commercio con l'estero.

Ci siamo votati al bene di eldia.

In cambio sono stati presi in ostaggio."

Non ho scuse..."disse lei con la testa verso il basso "Mi dispiace...tenete duro ancora un po'."

"Mi chiedo cosa succederà ora..."disse Fury.

"Esatto,Fury senior..."disse Tess "È incredibile che solo 10 mesi dopo una cerimonia di apertura della ferrovia sarebbe successa una cosa del genere..."

"Esattamente!"disse Fury "Anche se si sono devoti al futuro di Eldia..."

Tess si sporse verso di lui spaventata.

"?!"disse Fury "Cos…?"

"Cosa c'è?"disse Tess.

"Cosa?"disse Fury "Ah…Daisy ha ammesso di aver incontrato Clark in segreto."

"Davvero?"disse Tess "Non ne sapevo nulla!

Non lo sapevo giuro!"

"Avevano detto che Daisy non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile…"disse Tess "Il modo in cui è stato fatto è sbagliato ma adesso capisco come mai hanno dovuto arrestarli tutti.

Dimmi tutto ciò che sai di Daisy...per il bene della futura collaborazione…"

"Come sai,è stata Daisy a riunire i volontari."disse Fury "Si è dedicata all'esecuzione del piano di Zeke e ha iniziato a creare un movimento anti-Marley nell'esercito marleiano.

All'inizio tutti erano molto attenti e sospettosi,quindi non è riuscita a riunire così tante persone…

Quindi puntava a quelli con poteri e puntava l'arma contro Marley ad ogni occasione che le si presentava.

E sporcandosi le mani in prima persona,ha dimostrato la sua lealtà a Zeke e all'organizzazione.

Ogni marleiano che sospettava di noi veniva fatto fuori e le loro morti venivano fatte passare come incidenti.

Neanche i loro amici più cari sono stati risparmiati…

Hanno continuato perché credevano fosse una vendetta verso Marley per averci sottratto la terra natia.

Non so perché ha voluto incontrare Clark in segreto.

Tutto ciò che ho fatto è provare ad avvicinarmi a lei per capire cosa stesse pensando..."

"È un po' strano..."disse Tess.

"Eh?"disse Fury.

"In base a ciò che stai dicendo sembra che Daisy in passato non avesse pietà verso i marleiani,ma all'improvviso,dopo essere arrivata su quest'isola ha iniziato a fare tutto ciò che era in suo potere per tenerli in vita come prigionieri di guerra."disse Tess "Ci ha anche incoraggiato a dare loro lavoro e a concedergli qualche grado di libertà."

"Si...in base alle informazioni è stata più benevola con loro di quanto fosse prima."disse Fury"Pensavamo fosse il suo modo per fare ammenda per ciò che ha fatto ai marleiani in passato.

Questa è un'isola,non terra marneiana,dopotutto."

"Si...però...si è opposta fermamente quando l'esercito ha provato a togliere i diritti umani basilari ai soldati marleiani."disse Tess "Perché qualcuno che ha ucciso dei marleiani così,farebbe una cosa del genere…

È un po' strano..."

Tess si alzò dal tavolo "Tu vieni con me,Fury Junior.

Dobbiamo prendere uno dei soldati volontari."

"Ho un brutto presentimento."disse Fury.

Clint era davanti al cristallo di Annie,con addosso il costume ma senza la maschera.

Lui alzò un braccio verso di lei.

"EHI TU!"urlò Diana dietro di lui "La prego di non toccare la ragazza di un altro,signore."

"IO STAVO SOLO..."urlò Clint "NON È COME SEMBRA,DIANA!

NON È CHE SONO VENUTO QUI PERCHÉ MI SENTIVO IN COLPA PER AVER OTTENUTO IMPORTANTI INFORMAZIONI...ASSOLUTAMENTE NO!

SPESSO I RICORDI DI UN GIGANTE RIAFFIORANO QUANDO ENTRANO IN CONTATTO CON UN ALTRO…!

È DAVVERO COSÌ!"

"Voi uomini siete tutti uguali."disse Diana scendendo "So che sei solo interessato ad "alcune importanti informazioni"di Annie,qui."

"MI DISPIACE!"disse Clint "PER FAVORE NON DIRE A NESSUNO CHE HO INFRANTO LE REGOLE E SONO VENUTO QUI..."

Lei gli tappò la bocca "Non preoccuparti,non lo dirò a nessuno.

Dopo tutto,Annie si annoierebbe se ci fossi solo io a parlare con lei,vero?

Qual'è il tuo segreto?

Così popolare tra i ragazzi anche se dormi sempre."

I due uscirono e Diana prese un giornale "Sai cosa sta succedendo in questi giorni?"

"Si..."disse Clint.

"Leggi questo."disse Diana che gli diede il giornale.

"…!"disse Clint che lesse"L'esercito,nel tentativo di mantenere il potere politico ha imprigionato ingiustamente Clark Kent.

Traditi i militari volontari,imprigionati i Defenders,per avere tutti i guadagni per loro stessi…

Sembra che il pubblico si fidi sempre di meno dell'esercito."

"L'esercito non risponderà a nessuna delle impellenti domande del popolo."disse Diana "Quindi questa reazione non è sorprendente.

Però l'esercito non può rivelare l'esistenza di Zeke e dell'arma schiacciamondo.

Dobbiamo agire in fretta e incontrare Clark per scoprire le sue vere intenzioni."

Due militari corsero.

"DOBBIAMO FARE RAPPORTO IL PIÙ PRESTO POSSIBILE."urlò il militare maschio.

Un folla immensa si era messa davanti al cancello di una enorme villa ed urlava a squarcia gola"LASCIATE ANDARE CLARK!

CLARK È L'UNICO CHE PUÒ SALVARE ELDIA!

CLARK KENT È L'UNICO CHE PUÒ VENDICARE I NOSTRI COMPATRIOTI DIVORATI VIVI!

SENZA CLARK KENT L'IMPERO ELDIANO NON PUÒ RINASCERE!

GLI ELDIANI SONO TUTTI CADUTI VITTIMA DELL'OPPRESSIONE DI MARLEY!

LA STORIA DEL MONDO È STATA RISCRITTA DA MARLEY!

L'ESERCITO È IMPOTENTE SENZA CLARK!

RIDATE CLARK AL POPOLO!

UCCIDIAMO TUTTI I MARLEIANI!"

"..."disse Clint che guardò sconvolto.

"Dicono che il quartier generale dell'esercito sia completamente circondato da queste persone."disse Diana.

Arrivarono diversi militari e Natasha.

"DIANA!"disse uno di loro "SUA DIVINITÀ VUOLE VENIRE A DARCI UNA MANO!?"

"Maledizione."disse Diana "Ora ho un altro lavoro da fare..."

"Clint..."disse Natasha.

"Bene sei sana e salva."disse Clint.

"Ah..."disse Natasha "Le nuove reclute dell'armata ricognitiva."

"Cosa ci fanno qui?"disse Clint.

"Andiamo."disse Nat "Ci abbiamo messo un po' per fissare questo incontro.

Non possiamo sprecarlo."

In una cittadina di periferia c'era una scienziata in compagnia di un'amica che si stava avvicinando ad una casa abbandonata.

La scienziata aveva capelli marroni lunghi e lisci,giaccone nero e pantaloni scuri,l'altra capelli neri,felpa rossa e pantaloni scuri.

"Che ci siamo venute a fare qui?"disse la donna.

"Calma,Jane,ora lo vedrai."disse l'altra.

Le due entrarono dentro una fabbrica abbandonata con molti piani.

Dei piccioni volarono alle loro spalle,le due si voltarono e videro dei bambini che correvano in un corridoio.

"Chi sono?"disse Jane.

"Non lo so,non c'erano."disse l'altra alzando le mani "Non ho intenzione di farmi accoltellare in nome della scienza.

Va tutto bene,siamo scienziati!"

"Questo dovrebbe renderci simpatici?"disse Jane.

I bambini si fecero vedere.

"Siete della polizia?"disse una bambina.

"No,siamo scienziati."disse lei.

"Noi lo abbiamo solo trovato."disse il bimbo.

"Possiamo vedere?"disse Jane.  
I bambini le condussero dentro una grande sala con delle colonne e delle arcate con al centro un carro.

Il bambino lo toccò ed esso si sollevò restando sollevato a mezz'aria.

Le due rimasero a bocca aperta.

"Darcy,lo vedi?"disse Jane.

"Si...la cosa non mi quadra."disse Darcy.

I bambini le fecero salire per delle rampe di scale che formavano uno spazio vuoto rettangolare su di esse e arrivate a metà uno di loro fece cadere una bottiglia che scomparve a mezz'aria,poi apparve sopra di loro,ricadde ancora e scomparve,poi comparve di nuovo.

"È...è incredibile...è..."disse Jane che prese un bicchiere da terra e lo gettò,ma esso non comparve più "Perché non lo fa?"

"Qualche volta tornano,qualche volta no."disse la bambina.

"Anche io voglio buttare qualche cosa,Jane dammi la tua scarpa."disse l'altra.

"No."disse Jane "Non ho mai visto una cosa simile."

Jane corse via "Non toccare niente!"

Jane andò al piano superiore si mise le mani sulla testa,mentre gli altri gettavano altra roba,poi si incamminò in un corridoio.

Un vento improvviso la spinse all'indietro e la fece scomparire.

Jane si ritrovo in un altro luogo,un immensa buca,con costruzioni quadrate tutt'intorno,con delle aperture quadrate,come formicai collegati da tantissime scale e molto intricate tra loro.

Al centro c'era una enorme buca,con una colonna di pietra collegata al bordo e al centro c'era un pilastro rettangolare nero,che aveva una parte bassa,una piccola spaccatura orizzontale da cui usciva una luce rossa e poi il pilastro proseguiva.

Lei si trovò proprio sul bordo del precipizio "DARCY!"

Voltandosi vide il pilastro,mentre tutta la zona scricchiolava e c'erano dei boati.

Jane si avvicinò sentendo dei lamenti indescrivibili dall'apertura nella colonna e si mise a guardare. E vide una strana sostanza che si muoveva all'interno.

La sostanza era rossastra,fluida,in continuo cambiamento ed era viva.

L'essere informe le prese il braccio e la tenne ferma,poi lei vide che la massa più grande le stava andando contro.

Il pilastro di schiuse,ma una parte della sostanza le entrò nel braccio passando facilmente dentro la sua pelle e illuminandola di rosso.

Jene cadde a tera e svenne.

Da una delle strutture uscì fuori una creatura.

Aveva la pelle grigia,pallida,gli occhi bianchi,le orbite rosse,la parte sinistra della fronte coperta da una placca i metallo nera,come anche lo zigomo e la guancia e tra le placche vi era della pelle rossa,come anche l'orecchio.

I capelli bianchi,lunghi tirati all'indietro e c'erano delle piccole placche di metallo che andavano verso i capelli,

La placca nera passava anche sulla parte laterale posteriore sinistra del collo e poi c'era un placca nera rettangolare,poi prima della spalla,poi la corazza nera ricopriva il fianco sinistro,replicando la forma dei muscoli.

Aveva una placca nera sulla parte davanti della spalla fusa con la pelle,poi una placca nera copriva la parte esterna dell'avambraccio e un'altra la parte superiore del bicipite,poi altre il dorso delle mani e delle dita,che erano appuntite.

Tali placche avevano linee rosse ed erano collegate tramite delle piccole placche rettangolari sui lati che si attaccavano alla pelle.

La spalla destra aveva una placca rossa e la stessa corazza,ma rossa.

Il pettorale sinistro e la parte sinistra della pancia erano rosse,po all'altezza della vita c'erano dei tessuti rossi lunghi,con delle placche viola circolari che scendeva no versi il basso e si univano in tre punte,una centrale le altre laterali,sui lati e dietro il tessuto rosso era più lungo e c'erano due placche rosso scuro allungate,la più piccola sulla più grande e lunga.

Aveva 4 placche viola rettangolari sulla parte esterna delle cosce,poi una ginocchiera di metallo viola,poi degli stivali rosso scuro,formati da varie placche metalliche.

L'essere guardò la colonna al centro "L'Etere ci ridesta.

La convergenza ritorna."

Nello spazio c'era un pezzo di terra piatta,con una città vichinga,un mare che precipitava nello spazio,senza esaurirsi,un ponte di cristallo che aveva i colori dell'arcobaleno con in fondo una struttura a cupola di pietra con la base rettangolare.

La cupola aveva una punta aperta sopra,un piano piatto dentro,con delle scale e un pilastro al centro,un'entrata circolare,due pilastri di roccia che dalla base andavano verso l'alto,prima dell'entrata.

Thor camminò verso l'entrata e vide il guardiano che osservava l'altra apertura,che dava sullo spazio, con la spada nella colonna.

Era un uomo di colore con capelli lunghi,occhi con pupilla arancione,barba corta,baffi,un mantello nero che passava sulla spalla sinistra e intorno al collo,petto scoperto,come le braccia,aveva un bracciale di cuoio marrone,sull'avambraccio destro,guanti neri che lasciavano scoperte le dita,una fascia sull'avambraccio sinistro,pantaloni marroni e stivali di pelle.

La spada era enorme,con in manico che aveva due punte verso l'alto e altre due all'inizio della lama.

"Sei in ritardo."disse Heimdall.

"A volte la baldoria è un fardello più pesante della battaglia."disse Thor.

"Allora una delle due la sbagli."disse Heimdall.

"Può darsi."disse Thor "Come procedono le stelle?"

"Brillano ancora."disse Heimdall "La mia onnipresente vista mi permette di vedere 9 regni e 10 trilioni di anime.

Il dio spinse la spada a fondo nella roccia.

Heimdall andò verso Thor "Ricordi ciò che ti ho insegnato riguardo alla convergenza?"

"Si."disse Thor "L'allineamento dei mondi.

È imminente giusto?"

"L'universo non vede questa meraviglia da prima della mia sorveglianza."disse Heimdall "Pochi possono percepirla,ancora meno possono vederla,ma nonostante i suoi effetti siano pericolosi è di una bellezza incomparabile."

"Non vedo nulla."disse Thor.

"Forse non è quella la bellezza che stai cercando."disse Heimdall.

Thor rise "Lei come sta?"

"È astuta la tua mortale."disse Heimdall "Ancora non lo sa,ma anche lei sta studiando la convergenza.

Anche..."

"Che c'è?"disse Thor.

"Non riesco a vederla."disse Heimdall.

In un immenso ambiente rosso c'era Jane mentre la massa rossa la teneva circondata avvolgendole il corpo.

Jane spalancò le braccia.

Indossava un lungo abito antico azzurro e aveva una lunga placca di metallo sul seno.

Tutto divenne nero e lei si svegliò nella fabbrica a terra.

Uscendo trovò Darcy che parlava con dei soldati e vedendola le corse contro.

"Jane!"disse Darcy "Dove diavolo eri?"

"Sei stata tu a chiamare i militari?"disse Jane.

"Che cosa avrei dovuto fare?"disse Darcy.

"Non chiamare i militari."disse Jane.

"Mi ha preso un colpo!"disse Darcy.

Iniziò a piovere,ma non intorno a loro.

"Adesso ci ritroviamo lo S.H.I.E.L.D. tra i piedi,diventa area chiusa in un attimo..."disse Jane.

"Jane!"disse Darcy "Sei sparita per 5 ore!"

"Cosa?"disse lei che vide che non pioveva dove erano loro.

"È strano."disse Darcy.

Jane vide Thor e spalancò gli occhi,poi gli andò contro e iniziò a piovere su Darcy.

I due arrivarono vicini l'uno all'altra.

"Jane."disse Thor sorridendo e lei gli diede uno schiaffo.

"Scusa,è solo che dovevo assicurarmi che fossi tu,è stata una giornata stranissima."disse Jane.

"Eh...si sono io."disse Thor "Jane,cosa..."

Lei gli diede un altro schiaffo "Si può sapere dov'eri?"

"Dov'eri tu?"disse Thor "Heimdall non riusciva a vederti."

"Ero proprio qui dove mi avevi lasciata."disse Jane "Prima ti ho aspettato,poi dopo ho pianto,poi sono andata a cercarti.

Avevi detto che saresti tornato."

"Lo so,ma Asgard è entrata nel reame materiale di recente e serviva la mia presenza."disse Thor "È esploso il caos nei nove regni,le guerre dilagavano,gli orchi depredavano tutto.

Ho dovuto porre fine al massacro."

"Come scusa diciamo che non è...così pessima."disse lei "Ma ho sentito che eri a Marley!"

"Jane ho combattuto per proteggerti dai pericoli di altre realtà e di altri mondi,ma...mi sbagliavo,sono stato un folle."disse Thor che le mise la mano destra sulla testa"Perché credo che il destino ci abbia fatto incontrare.

Jane non so dove tu fossi o cosa sia successo,ma una cosa la so."disse Thor.

"Cosa?"disse lei con tono assente.

"Io so..."disse Thor.

"Lo sai..."disse Jane.

"So cosa?"disse Thor.

"Cosa…?"disse Jane.

I due stavano per baciarsi.

"Ehi!"disse Darcy che arrivò sul posto "È opera tua?"

"Si."disse Thor "Controllo telecinetico dell'aria."

Il dio guardò verso l'alto smise di piovere.

"Stiamo parlando di una cosa importante."disse lei.

"Ehm... sono abbastanza certa che ci arresteranno."disse Darcy.

"Ricorda dov'eravamo."disse Jane che andò dai militari.

"Eccolo qui."disse Darcy "Ancora muscoloso,con la corazza…

Come sta la realtà?"

"La realtà sta bene."disse Thor.

"Mi scusi."disse Jane al comandante.

"È lei Jane Foster?"disse l'uomo.

"Questa è proprietà privata e vi siete introdotti abusivamente."disse l'uomo che le toccò la spalla"Dovete..."

Da Jane partì un onda d'urto rossa che mandò tutti a terra,lei compresa.

Thor riparò Darcy,poi corse verso l'altra "Jane?"

Lui la fece mettere seduta.

"Thor..."disse Jane.

"Stai bene?"disse Thor.

Jane si alzò "Che è successo?"

Un militare si avvicinò con un fucile "Tu!

Metti le mani sulla testa!

Sta indietro!"

"Questa donna non sta bene."disse Thor.

"Lei è pericolosa."disse l'uomo.

"Lo sono anche io."disse Thor e sotto di loro si formarono simboli mistici,poi un raggio dai colori dell'arcobaleno li portò nello spazio fino alla costruzione a cupola.

"Dobbiamo rifarlo."disse Jane ridendo "Salve."

"Benvenuta ad Asgard."disse Heimdall

Svartalfheim.

In una landa oscura,desertica di sabbia nera ci era una torretta di mattoni con la punta con due spuntoni orizzontali.

L'essere con metà volto coperto guardò il suolo,si accasciò e toccò la sabbia nera "Osserva il mio retaggio,Algrim."

Un altro essere si avvicinò.

Aveva il volto coperto da una maschera umanoide pallida,con un volto umano,i lati del volto erano coperti da placche di metallo nero,con delle punte sulle orecchie che andavano verso l'esterno,ma non erano molto lunghe,erano due per lato,una sopra l'altra.

Aveva i capelli bianchi,lunghi,il collo coperto da una corazza nera,il petto aveva una corazza chiara,con la parte centrale curva verso il basso,sotto c'era una seconda corazza,poi c'era una corazza chiara sulle spalle che aveva una placca,con due punte dirette verso l'alto,una sull'altra,mentre la parte bassa della placca percorreva tutta la parte laterale del bicipite,che sul davanti era coperto da una corazza aderente nera con linee bianche,come anche l'avambraccio che aveva la parte superiore coperta da una placca chiara.

C'era una placca di metallo obliqua che passava dal pettorale sinistro verso il fianco destro e da essa partiva un tessuto grigio che poi andava dietro e terminava in un mantello che arrivava alle ginocchia.

Aveva una placca di metallo sul davanti,allungata verso il basso che arrivava quasi all'altezza delle ginocchia e all'inizio vi era un altra placca allungata.

Le gambe avevano un vestito aderente nero,una placca allungata sulla parte esterna delle cosce,una ginocchiera allungata,placche sul polpaccio e sui piedi.

"Riesco a malapena a ricordare il tempo prima della luce."disse l'essere.

L'altro gli mise la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra "Malekit,la nostra sopravvivenza sarà il tuo retaggio."

Malekit si alzò "Gli asgardiani soffriranno come abbiamo sofferto noi.

Io riconquisterò l'Etere.

Io restaurerò il nostro mondo.

E porrò fine a questo Universo avvelenato."

Ad Asgard c'era una torre di pietra.

Jane era su un tavolo di pietra con intorno delle dee che avevano un vestito azzurro lungo,le pareti erano di pietra illuminate da braci ardenti.

Thor era nella stanza.

Una delle dee fece uscire una linea di energia dalla mano.

"Quello cos'è?"disse Jane.

"Sta ferma."disse la dea e l'anima di Jane uscì dal suo corpo.

Nell'anima apparve la sostanza rossa.

"Non è cosa della terra."disse Thor "Di che si tratta?"

"Non lo sappiamo."disse una delle dee "Ma non può sopravvivere all'energia che aumenta dentro di lei."

La dea si allontanò.

"Che succede?"disse l'anima di Jane.

"Questa è una fucina dell'anima."disse la dea.

"Una fucina dell'anima utilizza energia ectoplasmatica?"disse Jane.

"Si."disse la dea.

"Paranormale."disse Jane che si voltò verso Thor.

Odino arrivò sul posto.

Aveva la barba bianca lunga,baffi bianchi,capelli bianchi lunghi,volto da giovane,una placca d'oro sull'occhio destro,un elmo d'oro che copriva la parte superiore della testa,la fronte e le guance.

L'elmo era a cupola aveva due corna ricurve che dai lati andavano in avanti,verso l'alto e si curvavano all'indietro,mentre sui lati dell'elmo c'erano due ali che terminavano sulle guance.

Il petto,le spalle e la pancia erano coperte da una corazza d'oro e di metallo verde scuro e marrone,piena di placche intricate,curve e intrecciate.

Aveva due placche d'oro circolari sui pettorali,poi altre due sotto i pettorali e altre due vicino alla vita,all'altezza dell'ombelico sempre sotto le altre.

Le placche sotto quelle circolari erano doro e arrivavano fino al cento del petto,poi iniziavano quelle verdi intrecciate e c'erano placche marroni allungate ed irregolari che passavano al centro del petto,poi si curvavano verso il centro e andavano verso l'esterno.

All'altezza della vita,sul davanti c'era una placca marrone,con la punta diretta verso il basso,piatta,con de placche allungate marroni che andavano verso l'alto e raggiungevano quelle sotto i pettorali.

Le spalle avevano una placca piatta marrone con due linee d'oro.

Aveva i bicipiti scoperti e molto muscolosi,poi aveva gli avambracci coperti da un bracciale di metallo marrone,con delle parti d'oro e le mani scoperte.

Ai lati della vita c'era un lungo vestito giallo,con linee d'oro,sul altre linee verdi nella parte bassa e i bordi d'oro.

Il vestito era aperto sul davanti,le gambe avevano pantaloni di pelle e stivali di pelliccia.

Dalla corazza usciva un lungo mantello rosso che arrivava fino a terra.

"Le mie parole dunque sono solo rumore da ignorare?"disse Odino che scese le scale.

"È malata."disse Odino.

"È un essere mortale."disse Odino mosse la mano e l'anima di Jane torno nel corpo "La malattia è la loro peculiarità."

"L'ho portata qui perché la magia può aiutarla."disse Thor.

"Dico che la sua pertinenza qui ad Asgard è pari a quella di una capra seduta ad una tavola imbandita."disse Odino.

"Mi ha dato della..."disse Jane sedendosi "Ma chi si crede di essere."

"Vuoi davvero saperlo?"disse Odino che si illuminò di energia arancione e nella stanza iniziarono ad esserci dei tuoi e dei lampi"I miei poteri mentali hanno portato Asgard dalla Terra al piano spirituale e poi nello spazio dove siamo ora.

Protettore dei 9 regni.

Mi chiamano fenice della guerra,spietato,furore,il terzo.

Sono monocolo,l'altissimo e colui che vede il vero.

Mi chiamano con il soprannome di Grimli,sono l'incappucciato,Gondlin,il portatore del bastone,ho tanti nomi quanti sono i venti,ho tanti titoli quanti sono i modi per morire!

I miei corvi sono Huginn e Muninn,pensiero e memoria,i miei lupi sono Freki e Geri,il mio cavallo ad 8 zampe è Sleipnir.

Io sono..."

Odino divenne fatto di rami e foglie,con del fumo che usciva "ODINO!"

"Ah…"disse Jane "Io sono..."

"So benissimo chi sei."disse Odino tornando normale"La tua mente non ha ostacoli per me.

È come un libro aperto.

Come una porta spalancata.

Jane foster."

"C'è qualcosa dentro di lei ,padre,che non ho mai visto prima."disse Thor.

"Hanno dei guaritori sulla Terra,si chiamano dottori."disse Odino "Che se ne occupino loro.

Guardie,riportatele a Midgard."

Due guardie con un elmo cornuto,mantello giallo e corazza d'oro e di metallo si avvicinarono.

"NO,IO NON LA..."disse Thor e ci fu un'altra onda d'urto che li scagliò via.

"Ok."disse Thor che si avvicinò a Jane che era di nuovo sdraiata "Jane,stai bene?"

Odino passò la sua mano destra sul suo braccio e vide la sostanza che le scorreva dentro "È impossibile."

"La malattia la sta difendendo."disse una delle dee.

"No."disse Thor "Sta difendendo se stessa."

"Venite con me."disse Odino.

Jane e Thor entrarono dentro una grande stanza con un albero con dentro delle galassie.

"Ci sono reliquie antecedenti l'universo stesso."disse Odino "Dentro di lei sembra giacere una di una di quelle.

I 9 regni non sono eterni.

Hanno avuto un alba e avranno un tramonto."

Odino prese un libro e lo aprì.

Dentro il libro le figure si muovevano da sole.

"Ma prima di quell'alba le forze oscure,gli elfi oscuri,regnavano illimitatamente e incontrastati."disse Odino.

"Creati dalla dea astratta Nyx,la notte eterna,gli elfi oscuri giunsero per rubare la luce."disse Thor"Conosco queste storie,mamma le raccontava a noi da bambini."

"Il loro capo,Malekit,trovò un'arma da quell'oscurità e venne chiamata Etere.

Mentre le altre reliquie spesso sembrano gemme,l'Etere è fluido e in continua mutazione.

Trasforma la materia in materia oscura,si nasconde nei corpi per estrarre energia dalla loro forza vitale.

Malekit provò ad utilizzare il potere dell'Etere perché voleva far tornare l'Universo nell'oscurità,ma dopo eterni spargimenti di sangue,mio padre Bor finalmente trionfò avviando un periodo di pace che perdurò migliaia di anni."

"Che cosa accadde?"disse Jane.

"Dei mortali di altri mondi vennero sulla Terra per avvertirlo di questa minaccia."disse Odino "Lui accettò di partecipare allo scontro e li uccise tutti."

"Nei sei certo?"disse Thor.

"Si diceva che l'Etere venne distrutto insieme a loro,invece eccolo qui."disse Thor.

"Gli elfi oscuri sono morti."disse Odino.

"Il suo libro dice forse come potete togliermelo?"disse Jane.

"No."disse Odino chiudendo il libro "Non lo dice.

Però se accumulo forza a sufficienza posso tentare."

La torre di mattoni era in orbita sopra un pianeta.

Malekit allungò la mano e fece apparire l'immagine dei mondi.

"I mondi stanno per allinearsi."disse Algrim.

Malekit prese un coltello ricurvo e si avvicinò ad Algrim "Tu sarai l'ultimo dei dannati."

L'elfo oscuro capo si avvicinò ad Algrim passando tra i soldati vestiti tutti nello stesso modo.

"Lascia che la mia vita sia sacrificata."disse Algrim "Non è meno quello che ha fatto il nostro popolo.

O che hai fatto tu."

Algrim gli si mise davanti e Malekit lo pugnalò,poi premette la sua testa contro di lui,mentre un altri gli passava un sasso con delle linee di energia rossa.

"Ho fatto la mia stregoneria su questa pietra."disse Malekit "Tu diverrai oscurità.

Dannato in questa esistenza finché non ti consumerà."

Malekit mise la pietra dentro la ferita "Sino ad allora,nessun potere posseduto dai nostri nemici potrà fermarti."

Annienterò le loro difese e garantirò il tuo ritorno in un Universo risorto."disse Algrim.

Dalla torre partirono diversi carri trainati da tigri bianche dai denti sciabola con le ali da pipistrello e delle enormi punte ai lati,più lunghe del carro.

Natasha e Clint erano davanti ad una porta nella villa.

"Permesso."disse Clint bussando.

Entrarono nella stanza e trovarono il Nick Fury bianco che guardava la folla da un'immensa finestra divisa in quadretti,dando le spalle ad una sedia,una scrivania,due poltrone davanti ad essa,un tavolino,con due divani ai lati, e dopo di esso vi erano i due.

"Comandante Fury,le siamo grati per aver trovato del tempo per noi nella sua fitta agenda."

"Mi dispiace che ci dobbiamo incontrare in un momento del genere."disse Fury "È passato molto tempo da quando avete richiesto udienza e me.

Sedetevi...eroi."

I due si misero sulle poltrone davanti alla scrivania,mentre Fury si mise sulla sedia.

"Ho sentito che Tess è indaffarata come al solito."disse Fury.

"Si."disse Clint "Da quel che ho capito ha molte cose a cui deve dare il nulla osta per continuare."

"Le ho permesso di portare con se uno dei militari volontari,ma...non vi posso permettere di incontrare Clark."

"!"disse Clint"Possiamo chiedere perché?"

"Perché siamo venuti a sapere che Clark ha incontrato in segreto Daisy e forse anche i Defenders al completo."disse Fury "Clark ha avuto contatti segreti con i volontari negli ultimi dieci mesi e ha messo in atto il recente e violento attacco contro Marley.

Al momento stiamo conducendo un'indagine per scoprire chi abbia organizzato questi incontri e chi altri sia coinvolto.

Ci sono dei nomi di vigilanti sconosciuti,come Daredevil,Blade ed Electra.

Solo poco fa vi avrei permesso di incontrare Clark...ma da quando il suo piano è stato scoperto si rifiuta di parlare.

E non sappiamo ancora nulla del tempo passato da solo quando si è infiltrato a Marley.

E ovviamente,date le sue condizioni,non possiamo fare alcun tipo di esperimento.

Questa è stata una violazione importante della nostra sovranità da parte dei militari volontari e dei Defenders.

È altamente probabile che Clark stia venendo manipolato da Zeke,o così crediamo noi."

I due spalancarono gli occhi.

"Vi sto dicendo questo a causa della vostra posizione unica.

Ma vi chiedo di non farne parola con nessuno."

"Clark sta...impossibile."disse Clint.

"Che succederà a Clark?!"disse Natasha.

"Se Clark si rifiuta di parlare,non pensa che noi due,suo amici d'infanzia,possano essere in grado di spingerlo a parlare?!"disse Clint "Non posso assicurare che riusciremo a confermare le sue vere intenzioni,ma tentare non costa nulla!"

"Dobbiamo essere molto attenti,data la situazione in cui siamo."disse Fury "Con questo il nostro incontro è finito."

I due poco dopo erano davanti alla porta del comandante Fury.

"...perché?"disse Nat.

In quel momento arrivarono due militari con un terzo uomo di colore.

"Avevi ragione,lasciarci provare non dovrebbe causare troppi danni..."disse Nat "Allora perché non ci ha lasciato vederlo?"

I due camminarono.

"Se ci pensi...sembra che l'esercito abbia già abbandonato Clark."disse Clint.

I due soldati e il terzo uomo entrarono nella stanza.

"Quello era...il sovrano del Wakanda?"disse Nat.

"Si,so che ci dovrebbe essere anche il figlio,anche se non è qui presente."disse Clint"Comunque...se le cose stanno così...potrebbero aver iniziato il processo di selezione per trovare l'erede del potere del Gigante Originale.

D'altronde se riescono a fabbricare un proiettile di kryptonite..."

"Vado a sentire cosa stanno dicendo la dentro."disse Natasha,ma Clint le prese il braccio sinistro con il destro.

"…!"disse Clint "Aspetta,Natasha..."

"Tranquillo."disse Nat "Non mi farò beccare..."

"Non siamo ancora sicuri di cosa stia succedendo,ok?"disse Clint "Se infrangessimo le regole in questo momento,con l'atto di registrazione,che tra l'altro mi sta dando dei problemi,non farebbe che peggiorare le cose."

"No,in questa situazione dobbiamo scoprire il più presto possibile cosa sta pianificando l'esercito."disse Natasha "Sia Logan e Bruce Wayne non vedono bene Clark.

Devo proteggerlo a qualunque costo."

In quel momento l'intera stanza di Fury esplose e Nat spinse a terra Clint.

Metà del cadavere di Fury cadde a terra e non aveva quasi più il volto.

Natasha e Clint erano a terra in un corridoio pieno di fumo.

"CLINT!"disse Natasha "Sei ferito?

STAI BENE?!"

"Cosa?!"disse Clint "Cosa è appena successo?!"

"Andiamocene da qui."disse Natasha.

I soldati correvano sotto l'edificio.

"Dobbiamo spegnere il fuco!"disse uno di loro "Ci sono feriti?!"

"Voi due state bene?!"disse Diana vedendo Natasha e Clint.

"Il comandante in capo?"disse Nat.

"Come potete vedere...non sta molto bene..."disse Diana "C'era qualcun altro?!

Che diavolo è successo la dentro?!"

"Non lo so..."disse Nat "Ma il re di Wakanda era nella stessa stanza."

"Offrite i vostri cuori!"urlò uno della folla poi altri parlarono "LA NOSTRA RABBIA HA COLPITO IL SUO BERSAGLIO!

ANCHE IO SONO PRONTO PER COMBATTERE!

ANCHE IO!

PER LA VITTORIA DEL RINATO IMPERO ELDIANO!

OFFRITE I VOSTRI CUORI!

OFFRITE I VOSTRI CUORI!

OFFRITE I VOSTRI CUORI!"

La notte seguente,in un altro edificio c'era una stanza piena di militari intorno ad un tavolo,il Nick Fury nero e molti soldati.

Erano presenti:Tess,Clint,Natasha e Steve e tutti avevano i loro costumi.

"Quattro soldati,il re di Wakanda e il comandante in capo Fury sono rimasti coinvolti nell'esplosione."disse un soldato "Sembra che l'esplosivo si trovasse nella sedia su misura del comandante in capo Fury.

L'identità del killer e le sue intenzioni sono al momento sconosciute."

"I Defeders e i militari volontari sono agli arresti."disse Tess "Non possono essere stati loro."

"Allora chi altri avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere?"disse Steve.

"Quella sedia."disse Clint"Il comandante in capo Fury ha detto...che sono state delle reclute a portare quella sedia ne suo ufficio..."

"...quali reclute?"disse Steve.

"Il comandante in capo non l'ha specificato."disse Clint "Ma...poco prima che io e Natasha andassimo ad incontrare il comandante in capo...abbiamo visto delle reclute scappare dal quartier generale…

Erano dell'armata ricognitiva."

Tutti rimasero in silenzio.

Su una poltrona,in disparte,c'era un uomo di colore con capelli neri corti,baffi e barba nera corta,in giacca e cravatta grigi ed era sconvolto.

"A proposito dell'armata ricognitiva,ho sentito che sono state divulgate alcune informazioni riguardanti Clark appena dopo la sua presa in custodia."disse Steve "Non pensate che..."

Un soldato entrò improvvisamente "C'È UN'EMERGENZA!

CLARK KENT È FUGGITO DALLA PRIGIONE SOTTERRANEA!"

Tutti spalancarono gli occhi.

Nella prigione c'era un buco nel muro,un tunnel e moltissimi tentacoli ramificati bianchi che si conficcavano nelle pareti uscendo dal tunnel che era fatto con la tessa sostanza.

"HA USATO I POTERI DEL GIGANTE PER CREARE UN TUNNEL ED È SCAPPATO DALLA SUA CELLA!"disse il soldato "POCO DOPO HA BLOCCATO IL TUNNEL FERMANDO I SUOI INSEGUITORI!"

"Mobilizzate tutte le forze e cercatelo!"disse Tess.

"Sissignore!"dissero i soldati che uscirono.

"Chiamate Bruce Wayne."disse Tess.

"Clint...che diavolo sta succedendo?!"disse Natasha.

Clark camminava per una valle all'alba,con il petto e le bracci scoperte e i Defenders erano davanti a lui,con anche dei soldati.

"Ci sono meno persone di quanto mi aspettassi."disse Clark "In quanti siete?"

"Abbiamo più alleati delle persone presenti qui."disse Luke Kage "I secondini che ci hanno lasciati scappare e quelli che ti hanno detto di incontrarci qui sono ancora infiltrati tra i ranghi dell'esercito."

"Bene."disse Clark "Avremo un altro membro forse."

"Sul serio?"disse Jessica.

"Si."disse Clark "Capitan America."

Tutti rimasero scossi.

Luke prese un lungo cappotto nero di pelle e lo porse a Clark "Ci sono anche quelli che hanno posizionato gli esplosivi e che hanno eliminato il direttore Fury.

Doveva essere fatto dato che stava pianificando di far ereditare il potere del Gigante Originale a qualcuno più facile da controllare.

Anche se l'unico in grado di salvare l'impero eldiano sei tu."

Clark prese il cappotto e lo indossò,poi guardò verso il Sole "La comunità degli eroi si dividerà ancora di più ora che l'atto di registrazione passerà.

Tutto ciò che dobbiamo fare nel frattempo è trovare Zeke."

Natasha,Clint,Tess e Fury Junior erano dentro una carrozza.

"Va tutto bene,Nat."disse Clint "Clark capirà.

Se riuscissimo a parlargli."

La carrozza passò in una piazza dove c'era una fontana di pietra dove c'era Piek che era seduta sui gradini e leggeva un giornale.

"Quei tizi dell'esercito stanno facendo un gran trambusto da stamattina..."disse un uomo che passò con sua moglie.

Piek alzo lo sguardo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Ci sono problemi sia all'interno che provenienti dall'esterno..."

L'uomo di colore era su una panchina in strada e fissava il vuoto.

Natasha si avvicinò e si mise seduta "Sono addolorata per la tua perdita."

"Nella mia cultura la morte non è la fine."disse l'uomo "Viene considerata un punto di partenza.

Allunghi entrambe le braccia e le divinità ti condurranno nella verde e ampia prateria dove correrai per sempre."

"Sembra una cosa di grande pace."disse Natasha.

"Mio padre la vedeva così."disse lui che si mise l'anello "Io non sono mio padre."

"T'Challa,l'esercito deciderà chi arresterà i Defenders fuggiti."disse Natasha "E poi non sappiamo se sono loro o meno."

"Lasci stare,signorina Romanof."disse T'Challa alzandosi "Li ucciderò con le mie mani."

L'uomo se ne andò.

Steve arrivò sul posto "Stai bene?"

"Si,grazie."disse Natasha "Io e Clint siamo stati fortunati."

Natasha si alzò "So bene quanto tu sia amico di Clark,lo so davvero.

Io farò di tutto per proteggerlo,ma per favore...rimanine fuori o peggiorerai le cose.

Non serve che tu dia contro a Tess sul fatto di catturarli o di accusarli."

"Mi arresterai per suo ordine altrimenti?"disse Steve.

"No."disse Natasha "Ma...qualcuno lo farà se tu comincerai a difenderli ora che sono aperte delle indagini sui responsabili."

"Se sono arrivati ad essere dei traditori,dovrei essere io a portarli tutti dentro."disse Steve.

"Perché?"disse Natasha.

"Perché sono quello che ha meno probabilità di morire rispetto ai comuni soldati."disse Steve.

Poco dopo Tess,Hyperion,Victor,Barton e Nat erano dentro una stanza dove c'erano diversi comandanti.

"Contando i Defenders sono circa 100 i fuggitivi scappati dalle loro celle e sono scomparsi insieme ai loro carcerieri."disse il comandante Fury J. "Sembra che abbiamo disertato nello stesso momento in cui è evaso Clark.

Devono essere stati loro ad aver commissionato l'attentato nel quartier generale e l'assassinio del comandante in capo."

Mordo e l'Antico erano presenti.

L'Antico era sospeso a mezz'aria con le gambe incrociate.

Indossava il vestito viola,con un i contorni gialli,un cappuccio in testa,una fascia giallo ocra sulla vita e un laccio lungo che partiva da essa.

Il vestito,sotto di lui,diventava come liquido e scorreva verso il basso.

Lo stesso valeva per le maniche e la cinta.

Arrivato a terra di espandeva e si disintegrava,mentre la parte iniziale continuava a scendere verso il basso.

"Pessime notizie..."disse Fury "Hanno formato un'organizzazione antimilitare in favore della sovversione,possiamo chiamarli la fazione Kent.

E sappiamo tutti qual'è il loro scopo,vero Mercer?"

"Il loro scopo è riunire Clark e Zeke e mettere in atto un'epurazione dell'esercito con Clark come nuovo leader."disse Tess.

Hanno ucciso il comandante Fury per dimostrare cosa hanno in mente."

"Ma come hanno fatto..."disse Hill "Come ha fatto la fazione Kent a coordinare le loro azioni in così poco tempo?

E il fatto che stiano supportando Clark significa che si fidano del piano di Zeke?"

"Si fidano di Clark che si fida di Zeke."disse Tess "Inoltre penso che non si fidino di noi,per non aver fatto nulla e perché siamo sospettosi verso Zeke.

Ma,in fondo,se è vero che non c'è futuro per gli eldiani se non attiviamo l'arma schiacciamondo dei fratelli Kent...allora l'esercito ha davvero perso molto tempo e scommesso preziose vite eldiane.

Non c'è da sorprendersi se così tanti soldati la pensano così,cosa che li ha portati alla ribellione.

Penso che ciò che ha scatenato le loro azioni...sono stati gli accordi per la registrazione dei super-umani e anche il fatto che volessero sostituire Clark senza neanche discutere."

"L'abbiamo fatto perché sappiamo cosa sarebbe successo…"disse il Nick Fury di colore.

"Sono sicuro che abbiate notato che molti membri della fazione Kent siano dell'armata ricognitiva."disse Coulson "Chi si prenderà la responsabilità di ciò,comandante Mercer?"

"Sono pronta a questa punizione."disse Tess "Ma ritirarmi dall'esercito nella situazione attuale è una delle peggiori idee che possa immaginare.

In oltre non sappiamo quanto a fondo sia permeata la fazione Kent nell'esercito."

Natasha abbassò la testa.

"Esatto."disse Hill "Potrebbero essere davanti a noi in questo momento.

Al momento non mi sorprenderebbe se voi tutti foste attentatori suicidi pronti a farci saltare in aria."

"Hill...ora basta."disse Fury "Come intendi provarlo se non lo fanno?"

"Non posso,ma una cosa è certa,non possiamo permettere che l'armata ricognitiva rimanga a piede libero."disse Hill.

"Ora basta."disse Fury "Non bisticciamo tra noi.

Mercer,quante persone sanno dov'è tenuto Zeke?"

"30 guardie sul luogo con Logan."disse Hange "3 soldati incaricati di rifornimenti e io."

"Porta qui quei 3."disse Fury "Hill,ci sono stati problemi nella residenza dell'attuale regina?"

"Solo pochi ne conoscono il luogo."disse Hill "Ma me ne accerterò subito..."

"Clark e i suoi sostenitori proveranno subito a mettere le mani su qualcuno che sa dove è tenuto Zeke e molto probabilmente punteranno alla regina Historia,che può diventare suo rimpiazzo."disse Fury "Come prima cosa dobbiamo assicurarci che sono sicuri e ben sorvegliati."

Fury guardò Barton "E Clint.

Potrebbero venirti a cercare dato che possiedi i poteri di un gigante.

Dovremmo mettere anche te sotto protezione."

"Ho capito."disse Clint "Se posso dire una cosa signore,ora che abbiamo perso il comandante Fury,l'unica persona in grado di riuscire a guidare le nostre forze è...lei.

Posso chiederle cos'ha in mente di fare ora,comandante?"

"Si..."disse Fury "Di loro se ne occuperanno Stark e altri.

Noi ci arrenderemo,abbiamo già perso.

Dovrebbero esserci molti di loro nascosti tra i ranghi dell'esercito.

Immaginiamo di fare un'indagine per scoprirli,chissà quanto sangue verrà versato per farlo…

Non solo,basta il pensiero a disgustarmi...ma non abbiamo tempo da perdere con una cosa così insensata.

Molti soldati hanno già deciso di abbandonare l'esercito…

Rimangono solo quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D. di cui ora Stark sarà il comandante.

Noi siamo stati sconfitti."

"Non ci credo!"disse Hill "Ci stiamo arrendendo…a quelli che hanno assassinato suo padre?!"

"Ho combattuto al fianco di mio padre per anni...ha guidato una rivoluzione e poi è rimasto vittima di una di esse...per lui deve essere stato soddisfacente in un certo modo."disse Fury "Ma sono certo che coloro che sono morti 4 anni fa non avrebbero voluto che eldia venisse distrutta solo perché abbiamo agito per vendicarli."

"Quindi...ci arrenderemo alla volontà dei fratelli Kent?"disse Coulson.

"Non ci arrenderemo."disse Fury "Lasceremo fare a Stark.

Mentre noi metteremo a tacere il dolore per l'assassinio compiuto.

Se ciò potrebbe evitare che migliaia di persone di uccidano a vicenda...è un piccolo prezzo da pagare.

Mettiamoci tutti al lavoro!"

"Sissignore!"urlarono tutti e andarono.

Fury andò dall'antico.

"Comandante Fury..."disse l'Antico.

"Chiedo scusa per lo spettacolo a cui ha assistito."disse Fury.

"Va tutto bene,succede in ogni paese."disse lei"Sfortunatamente,non posso assicurare a lei e alla sua gente la sicurezza qui...è meglio se tornate in patria."

"Ci avevo già pensato."disse l'Antico "Osserverò gli sviluppi da li.

Speriamo che gli ediani escano vittoriosi dal conflitto che verrà."

L'antico si spostò a mezz'aria verso Mikasa "Mikasa,se dovesse succedere qualcosa di grave,scappa immediatamente.

Vorrei addestrarti per farti diventare una di noi."

"Grazie mille,Antico,ma nonostante il lignaggio di mia madre sono sempre un'eldiana."disse Mikasa "Occuparsi di me sarebbe solo un peso per voi.

Voglio star qui e vedere che cosa succederà all'isola in cui sono nata e cresciuta.

Non preoccupatevi per me."

"Siamo qui per te..."disse l'Antico "Non importa cosa accadrà in questo paese,la difenderemo sempre."

Hyperion,Cyborg,Tess,Clint,Barton e Tess camminarono fuori dall'edificio in un prato tra gli alberi.

"Faccio ancora fatica a credere che Clark abbia collaborato all'assassinio del comandante in capo."disse Hyperion.

"Non sappiamo ancora che centri Clark."disse Natasha.

"Calmati,Natasha."disse Hyperion "Sai che siamo sospettati di far parte della fazione Yeager,vero?"

"Si,cosa stavi facendo la,Natasha..."disse Victor.

"Te l'ho detto,io e Clint eravamo li per caso quando c'è stata l'esplosione.

O sei troppo testardo per capirlo,Victor?"

"Ah?"disse Victor.

"Basta così,voi due."disse Tess "È come ha detto Fury.

Combattere tra noi porterà solo la rovina dei nostri ranghi."

"Quindi comandante Tess,pensi che sia una buona idea affidare tutto a Zeke ed Clark?"disse Hyperion.

"No,è una pessima idea..."disse Tess "Zeke e Daisy devono sapere che anche se il loro piano andasse per il verso giusto,non eliminerebbe tutti i sospetti su di loro...per prepararsi ad un'eventualità del genere devono aver già pensato di mettere in atto un piano di assicurazione che sta vendo messo in atto mentre parliamo.

Probabilmente c'è altro oltre a portare delle persone dalla loro parte.

Se erano davvero pronti per qualunque scenario devono aver preso altre precauzioni."

Tess arrivò a dei cavalli "Prima che abbiano la possibilità di fregarci ancora dobbiamo scoprire quali siano le vere intenzioni di Zeke.

È possibile che sto saltando alle conclusioni,ma controllare non costa nulla."

"Hai...qualche pista?"disse Clint.

Tess e gli altri montarono sui cavalli,tranne Hyperion e Cyborg che si sollevarono a mezz'aria.

"Dobbiamo controllare ogni posto in cui lavorano dei prigionieri di guerra marleiani sotto la protezione di Daisy."disse Tess "Per esempio...quel ristorante dove vi è Iron First.

Vi era una grossa villa con dentro Danny che era in cucina."

"Sono qui,Danny."disse un altro.

"Ah..."disse lui "Puntualissima."

Danni aveva un pentolone sul piano cottura,alla sua sinistra c'era un forno in una parete di mattoni e c'erano dei ripiani alle sue spalle pieni di pentole.

C'erano pentole che penzolavano anche dal ripiano sopra il pentolone.

La famiglia di Kaya era all'entrata della villa,erano tutti in abili eleganti e dietro di loro,sulla porta,c'erano Gabi e Falco.

"Che edificio meraviglioso."disse una bambina bionda.

"Non sono mai stato in un posto del genere."disse il fratello biondo.

"Neanche io."disse il fratello moro con gli occhiali.

"È bellissimo,vero,ragazzi?"disse il padre.

"Sfruttate tutti questa possibilità per mangiare il più possibile."disse la madre con accanto Kaya.

"Va tutto bene,Mia?"disse il padre che si voltò verso Gabi che era in posizione di difesa da pugile"Sembri nervosa!"

"Uah…"disse Gabi "No..."

Tutti iniziarono ridere.

"Sei troppo emozionata,Mia."disse la bambina bionda.

"Da che tipo di villaggio vieni per essere così nervosa in un luogo del genere?"disse quello biondo.

"Sta...state zitti."disse Gabi.

Poco dopo,mentre il padre andava a salutare Danny,Kaya e Falco le si avvicinarono parlandole all'orecchio.

"Kaya,ma davvero un marleiano lavora in un posto così carino…?"disse Gabi.

"Si,davvero,quindi calmati...qui vengono a mangiare anche soldati,quindi..."disse Kaya.

"Si,solo pensare che incontreremo un marleiano dovrebbe calmarti un po',Gabi."disse Falco.

"Signor Blouse,ben venuto nel nostro modesto locale."disse Danny "Sembra che abbia portato un bel gruppetto con lei..."

"Grazie per avermi invitato."disse Blouse "Ho pensato sarebbe stata una bella opportunità per mangiare con la mia famiglia.

Perché mangeremo gratis...spero che non sia un problema."

"Neanche per sogno."disse lui "Ci pensiamo noi."

"Quel tizio è Danny,il marleiano dal pugno magico che ha invitato il signor Blouse a mangiare al ristorante."disse Kaya "Provate a parlarci."

"Seguitemi."disse lui "Vi mostro il tavolo."

"Il signor Blouse non è un soldato,perché è stato invitato qui?"disse Gabi.

"Non te l'ho detto?"disse Kaya "Sua figlia è stata colpita a morte,era un Avengers.

Danny era al funerale e ha chiesto al signor Blouse se gli avrebbe fatto l'onore di mangiare il cibo che preparava di solito per sua figlia..."

"Eh?"disse Gabi.

"Ma penso fossero una coppia loro due."disse Kaya.

"COSA?!"disse Gabi "UN MARLEIANO E UN'ELDIANA UNA COPPIA?!

È PROIBITO!"

"Perché?"disse Kaya.

"PERCHÉ...È COSÌ!"disse Gabi.

"Ma perché?"disse Kaya voltandosi.

Poco dopo erano tutti a tavola.

Falco pensava "Ho l'impressione che non dovrei farmi coinvolgere..."

Il ragazzo iniziò a parlare "MA NON HO MAI MANGIATO QUALCOSA DI COSÌ DELIZIOSO IN TUTTA LA MIA VITA!"

Danny era in cucina e preparava altri piatti "Non siamo neanche al piatto principale!"

"Danny,qualcuno vuole vederti."disse l'altro.

"Cosa?!"disse Danny "In un momento del genere...chi è?"

"Armata ricognitiva e Avengers."disse l'altro.

Danny arrivò all'ingresso e trovò il gruppo di Tess più Fury.

"Siete voi...che ci fate qui a quest'ora?"disse Danny "Dei clienti molto importanti mi aspettano..."

"Ma certo,puoi tornare al tuo lavoro,ma poi c'è una cosa di cui vorremmo parlarti."disse Tess.

"Parlare…?"disse lui "Di che cosa?"

"Sai no...tipo...riguardo..."disse Tess.

"Dell'arresto dei soldati volontari."disse Fury "Coopera per favore."

"Aah...d'accordo."disse Danny.

Il gruppo fu fatto accomodare in una stanza dove c'erano dei tavolini circolari.

"Per ora aspettate qui."disse Danny.

"Oh non sapevo aveste una sala del genere qui."disse Tess.

Hyperion e Cybog passarono davanti ad un mobile con le bottiglie di vino.

"Questa stanza riservata alla polizia militare,vero?"disse Cyborg.

"Qualcosa del genere."disse Danny.

"Questo è..."disse Hyperion prendendo una bottiglia "Nell'esercito si vocifera di questo vino.

Ho sentito che solo i ranghi più elevati possono berlo.

Non mi sembra giusto,anche noi dovremmo bere un po' di roba buona...anche un sorso."

"NON TOCCARLA!"disse Iron First che gli strappò la bottiglia di mano.

"Ma che diavolo...che problema c'è,stavamo solo scherzando."disse Hyprion.

"Posso passare dei guai se lo prendete."disse Danny.

"Bene."disse Hyperion "Come non detto."

Danny uscì.

"Che problemi ha quel tipo?"disse Cyborg.

"Cazzo,non capisco."disse Hyperion.

Gabi lo vide passare dietro la porta.

"È tornato..."disse Gabi che sussurrò a falco "Fallo ora."

"Mi fa male la pancia!"disse Falco.

"Stai bene?"disse la donna.

"Forse aiuterebbe se andassi in bagno!"disse Falco che corse via con Gabi.

"Potrei darti una mano,fratello!"disse Gabi "Vengo anche io!"

"Buona fortuna!"disse Kaya.

I due andarono nella stanza parallela dove c'era Danny che aveva appoggiato la bottiglia su un bancone e dietro c'erano delle bottiglie.

"Questo non è il bagno,lo sapete?"disse Danny voltandosi.

"Non abbiamo davvero bisogno del bagno,signor Danny."disse Falco.

"Noi due veniamo da Marley!"disse Gabi "Siamo marleiani onorari,candidati guerrieri!"

"Cosa?"disse lui sconvolto.

"Quest'isola sta per essere attaccata da eserciti da ogni parte del mondo."disse Falco "Fino ad allora,la prego ci aiuti a sopravvivere.

E per favore avverta tutti gli altri marleiani che gli aiuti stanno per arrivare!"

"Aspetta...un secondo..."disse Danny "Come...come sono finiti qui due candidati guerrieri?"

"Circa un mese fa i demoni di quest'isola hanno sferrato un attacco a sorpresa al distretto di Rebellio!"disse Gabi "Può essere difficile crederlo,capisco,ma...siamo riusciti a salire sul mezzo nemico mentre si stavano ritirando e siamo stati portati qui su quest'isola!"

Danny spalancò gli occhi "Avete ucciso qualcuno?

Una donna?"

Falco si impaurì.

"Si..."disse Gabi "Ne ho uccisa una!

Ho scoperto di avere dei poter di cui ignoravo l'esistenza!"

"...Gabi..."disse Falco allungando la mano destra.

"Abbiamo abbattuto anche qualche altro demone venendo qui."disse Gabi "La nostra vendetta per la nostra città ferita è solo iniziata!

Ucciderò tutti gli eldiani di questo mondo.

Non perderemo contro quei demoni codardi!"

Falco le afferrò le spalle "Ehi...Gabi!"

"Cosa c'è?"disse Gabi.

Danny prese la bottiglia di vino "Allora sei stata tu ad ucciderla..."

"...eh?"disse Gabi.

"SEI TU...CHE HAI UCCISO SASHA!"urlò Danny che cercò di romperle in testa la bottiglia,ma Falco la riparò e si prese il colpo.

I due caddero a terra.

"CHE?!"disse Gabi mentre le ricomparvero le linee sul mento,sul volto e gli occhi le divennero azzurri "AAH…!?

...FALCO!?"

Danny guardò il pezzo rotto "Mer…!"

"FALCO!?"urlò Gabi che si alzò con rabbia,mentre Danny illuminò il suo pugno di energia gialla.

Lui le sferrò un pugno che le fece trapassare la porta della stanza e quella della camera dove erano gli altri.

"Che?!"disse la donna.

Gabi si alzò subito e si mise in guardia.

"Ma che…?!"disse Blouse vedendo Danny con Falco sotto braccio e l'altro pugno pieno di energia gialla.

"DANNY!?"disse Blouse alzandosi "CHE HAI FATTO A BEN E MIA!?"

"Io ti..."disse Gabi.

"È stata lei...a uccidere Sasha."disse Danny "È stata lei a togliere la vita a vostra figlia.

Potrà anche essere una bambina,ma è un soldato marleiano ben addestrato che ha anche dei poteri!"disse Danny "È sopravvissuta al mio pugno senza danni!

State attenti è esperta nell'arte dell'assassinio.

Ha ucciso Sasha sul dirigibile tramite dei poteri!"

"Figlia…?"disse Gabi.

Clint spalancò gli occhi vedendo quello che stava succedendo.

"Cos'è tutto quel trambusto?"disse Natasha.

"PESSIME NOTIZIE!"urlò Clint "PRESTO VENITE QUI!"

Il gruppo di Tess entrò nella stanza e Gabi si voltò verso di loro.

"Cosa?!"disse Hyperion "Quella piccola bastarda!"

"FERMO!"disse Clint.

Hyperion si scagliò a super velocità su di lei che mise gli avambracci ad "X" e parò un pugno.

Il pavimento si sfondò e i due caddero di sotto.

"Vado anche io."disse Cyborg.

"Non credo serva."disse Nat "Lui è abbastanza forte."

Gabi diede un calciò ad Hyperion scagliandolo fuori dalla villa,poi si mosse a super velocità,lo raggiunse,lo afferrò e lo scagliò via mandandolo contro una delle pareti,poi si concentro e scomparve.

Hyperion si schiantò a terra.

Apparve in mezzo ad un bosco e le linee sul volto non scomparvero e nemmeno gli occhi azzurri.

"E ora cosa faccio…?"pensò Gabi "Ah...Hela!

Devo cercare Hela!"

Gabi iniziò a camminare "Devo avere quelle risposte."

Nella dimensione di Hel,c'erano Vitani e Nuka che aprirono un portale e apparvero sull'isola.

"Questo posto però è pieno di esseri molto forti."disse Nuka sogghignando.

"Paura?"ringhiò Vitani mentre roteava gli occhi verso l'altro.

"Non ho paura."protestò Nuka "Non so nemmeno perché siamo venuti qui,è tutto.

Se Gabi è così speciale perché ha bisogno di noi per andare nella giusta direzione?

Non ho mai avuto nemmeno una possibilità!"

"Ora fammi concentrare."disse Vitani che chiuse gli occhi "Devo ricevere informazioni dai sentieri della realtà.

Oh...Gabi ha appena combattuto!

Ora sta fuggendo nel bosco!"

Gabi correva nella foresta,ma poi improvvisamente iniziò a sentire dolore e cadde in ginocchio,poi si trasformò nella donna alta 3 metri e mezzo del suo sogno,con la pelle viola.

Dopo essersi trasformata provò a guardarsi le mani,ma poi si rese conto di quanto fosse leggera la testa,così svenne.

Prima di svenire,Gabi sentì dei passi avvicinarsi

Lei usò la forza che le era rimasta per aprire gli occhi e voltò la testa all'indietro,solo per vedere un'ombra familiare che si avvicinava,mentre i suoi occhi la fissavano.

Ma Gabi non aveva abbastanza forza per capire chi fosse e gli occhi le tornarono alla mente quando finalmente svenne.

Dopo di che lei perse i sensi,Hela le girò intorno,esaminandola attentamente per assicurarsi che non ci fossero ferite gravi,poi si chinò vicino a lei e si preoccupò un po' "Ti hanno fatto male,tesoro?"

Hela sapeva che Gabi non si sarebbe svegliata presto,quindi non aveva senso sperare che sarebbe stata in grado di muoversi in tempo.

Così,la dea la mise seduta,mise le spalle contro di lei,le mise un braccio sotto le ginocchia,le afferrò il busco l'altro braccio e la sollevò.

Ma quello che Hela non notò fu la Morte,mentre seduta su un vecchio albero morto che osservò tutto il tempo mentre Hela portava Gabi nel portale.

Aveva un aspetto diverso di quando Thanos l'aveva guardata.

Aveva il volto che era un teschio,senza occhi,ma il collo e il corpo avevano una carne pallida.

Aveva un abito nero,con cappuccio molto largo e lungo,con le estremità sfilacciate.

In quel momento sia aprì un portale arancione e uscì Kaecilius.

"È successo qualcosa."disse Kaecilius che vide la Morte fermandosi "Un entità cosmica qui?"

"Io sono sempre presente."disse la Morte "Tu invece cosa fai qui?"

"Ho avvertito una forza imponente."disse Kaecilius.

"Tu sei stato con l'esercito marleiano,specialmente con Rainer."disse la Morte "Conosci anche una certa Gabi?"

"Si."disse Kaecilius "Doveva prendere il posto di Rainer come Gigante Corazzato."

"Allora dimmi...hai mai avuto strane visioni sulla bambina?"chiese la Morte tranquillamente.

"Io...condivido le mie visioni solo con Dormammu e talvolta con i miei sottoposti."rispose Kaecilius con riluttanza.

"Beh,Gabi potrebbe aver bisogno del mio aiuto."disse la Morte.

"Cosa intendi?"disse Kaecilius "È grave?"

"Ascolta,non è morta."disse la Morte "Ma non devi dirlo,non ti è concesso modificare il fato.

Lei è di enorme importanza.

È stata portata in salvo da una dea della morte."

"Hela."sussurrò Kaecilius.

"Oh,quindi conosci Hela."disse la Morte.

"Era la più potente dea del pantheon norreno,salvo Odino,cercava di diventare regina di Asgard."disse Kaecilius "Era anche ammiratrice di Thanos e ora cerca di far si che la sua opera prosegua."

"Come lo sai?"disse la Morte.

"Non dovrei parlare a questa entità sconosciuta delle sue visioni di Gabi e Hela...ma se lei è importante per un'entità di questo livello,e se ciò mi garantirà successo contro i nemici,non ho altra scelta."penso lui.

"Hela l'ha portata a Hel?"disse Kaecilius interrompendo il silenzio.

"Si,lo ha fatto."rispose semplicemente la Morte.

"Allora devi andare,tieni d'occhio la ragazza,aiutala a capire il suo posto e i piani di Hela per lei."disse Kaecilius.

"Io sono già li."disse Morte sparendo.

"Siamo in guai seri."disse Danny.

"Cosa c'era in quel vino?"disse Tess.

"Il liquido spinale di Zeke."disse Danny.

Cyborg lo afferrò "Ma che diavolo...mi stai dicendo che dentro c'era il liquido spinale di quel tipo…?"

"Non ne sono certo..."disse Danny.

Tess versò dell'acqua nella bocca di Falco.

"Ma...quel vino faceva parte del carico della prima nave di sorveglianza."disse Danny "Ce n'erano casse intere.

La nave di sorveglianza sarebbe dovuta rimanere solo per poco tempo...non avevano bisogno di tutto quel vino per il viaggio."

"Mi è stato ripetuto...di assicurarmi che quel vino venisse servito alle alte cariche dell'esercito."disse Tess.

"DA CHI?!"disse Cyborg.

"...è stata Daisy."disse Danny "È l'unica che so essere coinvolta.

Non so nulla degli altri."

"MA TUTTO QUESTO NON HA SENSO!"disse Cyborg "GLI ELDIANI CHE BEVONO QUEL LIQUIDO DOVREBBERO SVENIRE!

HA DETTO CHE È QUELLO CHE È SUCCESSO AL VILLAGGIO!"

"È stato Zeke a dircelo..."disse Tess "Non eravamo li per assistere,quindi non abbiamo modo di essere certi che sia vero.

Bastano poche parole per creare una bugia...e quella bugia può avere conseguenze disastrose.

Perché se ci si aspetta di svenire una volta entrati in contatto con il liquido spinale,finché non succede,non ci si pensa neanche che il tuo cibo o vino possa essere stato contaminato con esso."

"PERÒ!"disse Victor "TU PENSI CHE POSSA ESSERE SUCCESSO,VERO?!"

"Si..."disse Danny "Non posso esserne certo...ma da soldato marleiano so...com'è stato utilizzato il liquido spinale di Zeke in passato.

Circa 10 anni fa,Marley ha conquistato la capitale di un'altra nazione in una sola notte.

Quella notte,nella città apparirono centinaia di giganti,cogliendo tutti di sorpresa.

A quanto pare,Marley aveva infiltrato centinaia di eldiani che avevano ingerito il liquido spinale di Zeke nella città.

Bastò un urlo di Zeke e la città venne distrutta.

Per assicurarsi la vittoria,Marley doveva usare anche trucchi come questi.

Però non so per quale motivo hanno servito quel vino agli ufficiali dell'esercito..."

"Quando poco fa hai tolto il vino dalle mani di Hyperion...stavi cercando di proteggerlo?!"disse Hyperion.

"Certamente."disse Danny.

"Comandante Mercer."disse Blouse "Cosa succederà a Ben?"

"Prima di tutto...dovremo fare affidamento sul fatto che Danny abbia detto al verità."disse Tess.

Poco dopo Falco era dentro la stanza dei tavoli rotondi,seduto,mentre Clint e Natasha erano nella stanza.

"Perché...mi avete salvato?"disse Falco.

"Non abbiamo...un motivo specifico."disse Natasha.

"Lei ha ucciso una tua amica..."disse Falco "E colpito una guardia carceraria.

In questa situazione avrebbe detto che ci avreste uccisi."

"Non ti uccideremo."disse Clint.

"Lo so,ma è lei che non capisce."disse Falco "Avrebbe detto che dopo tutto questo dovreste volerla ammazzare."

"Non vogliamo uccidere nemmeno lei."disse lui "Morte e uccidere.

Da quando mi parli della tua amica non ti ho sentito parlare d'altro…

Mi ricorda una persona..."

In quel momento entrò Clark dalla porta.

Ora aveva il costume da Superman completo,ma era molto lucido,il blu era spento,il triangolo,con la "S"rossa,aveva l'interno blu e non c'erano gli slip rossi.

Daisy entrò nella stanza,allungo la mano verso Cyborg,dalle sue dita uscì una onda d'urto che lo scagliò via,facendolo finire nello spazio nero nel mantello di Cloak,poi arrivarono anche gli altri Defenders,mentre i soldati entravano puntando i fucili.

"COS?!"disse Tess.

"Comandante Mercer."disse Luke Kage "Lei deve sapere dove si trova Zeke.

Ci guiderà da lui."

"Non abbiamo intenzione di combattervi."disse Tess "Non avete sentito la proposta dell'esercito?"

"Non accettiamo."disse Cage "Non negozieremo con l'esercito."

"Per quale motivo…?"disse Tess.

"È stata una decisione di Clark…"disse Cage "Il comandante Fury non intende davvero affidarci le vite degli abitanti dell'isola.

Probabilmente,senza dirlo a nessuno,avrà pensato a trovare un modo di togliere la vita a Clark."

"Molto furbo."disse Fury.

"Non forzatemi la mano e fate come dico."disse Cage.

"Ascolta,Kage!"disse Tess "NON ABBIAMO TEMPO PER LOTTARE TRA NOI,SIAMO TUTTI DALLA STESSA PARTE!

HANNO SERVITO VINO CON LIQUIDO SPINALE DI ZEKE AI MEMBRI DELL'ESERCITO!

STIAMO TUTTI FACENDO CIÒ CHE VUOLE ZEKE!

NON AVETE IDEA DI CIÒ CHE SUCCEDE!"

"O forse,Danny si è inventato tutto."disse Cage.

"Tu..."disse Danny.

"Non avete prova di questo."disse Luke "Tempo scaduto.

Vi legheremo le mani dietro la schiena,spero che coopererete con noi senza bisogno di fare violenza."

"Noi iniziamo ad andare."disse una voce fuori dalla stanza di Clark.

"Ok."disse lui mentre erano tutti seduti al tavolino.

"Quella era... la voce di Cage?"disse Clint "Sei qui con i Defenders?"

"Si."disse Clark "Volevo parlarvi.

Pacatamente…

Non abbiamo bisogno del conflitto per risolvere i problemi di eldia.

Non preoccupatevi di Tess e degli altri.

Li stiamo solo portando via da qui."

"Anche noi volevamo parlarti,Clark."disse Clint "Voglio capire cosa stai pensando…

Perché hai deciso di attaccare Malrey per conto tuo?

Zeke e Daisy ti hanno davvero convinto in qualche modo a passare dalla loro parte."

"Io sono libero."disse Clark.

"...eh?"disse Clint.

"Tutto ciò che faccio,ogni decisione che prendo,lo faccio di mia spontanea volontà."disse Clark.

I due rimasero senza parole.

"Hai incontrato Quake in segreto nel giorno della cerimonia d'inaugurazione della ferrovia,vero?"disse Clint "Tutto ciò che hai fatto da quel giorno viene davvero dalla tua volontà?"

"Esatto."disse Clark.

"Non può essere vero."disse Natasha "Ti stanno controllando in qualche modo.

Non sei il tipo di persona che coinvolge persone innocenti e bambini nelle battaglie,anche se di un paese nemico.

E hai sempre tenuto a noi più di ogni altra cosa..."

Natasha si toccò la sciarpa "Non è così?

Sei venuto a salvarmi quando sono stata rapita tanti anni fa…

Hai avvolto questa sciarpa intorno al mio collo…

Non significa che sei una brava persona,Clark?"

"Non ti ho sempre detto di tenere le mani sul tavolo?"disse lui e lei ubbidì "Se pensi che si tratti di un gesto simbolico,scordatelo.

Quella era una sciarpa,avvolta intorno ad un collo.

Punto.

Mi sono nascosto a Rebellio e ho parlato con Zeke.

Solo noi due…

E ho imparato molte cose interessanti.

Zeke sa cose che neanche i marleiani sanno.

Cosa che neanche immaginate.

Clint.

Vai ancora spesso a trovare Annie?"

"Si..."disse Clint.

"Io non ho più avuto tempo per farlo."disse Clark "Ma dimmi,lo fai perché lo vuoi tu?

O Berthold?"

"….!"disse Clint "CHE STAI DICENDO?!"

"Se è vero che una gran parte dell'essenza di una persona risiede nei ricordi,allora stai diventando Berthold."disse Clark "Sei i tuoi sentimenti sono influenzati da un soldato nemico,ciò significa che almeno un minimo del tuo giudizio sta venendo oscurato dai suoi ideali.

Il tuo giudizio da consulente militare di Eldia e possessore di uno dei 9 giganti,sono entrambi influenzati dai suoi ricordi.

Sei diventato ingenuo e debole,non hai mai rivolto le spalle al nemico prima.

Avevi la risolutezza necessaria per guidarci tutti sul giusto sentiero.

Ma ora tutto ciò che vuoi fare e parlarne...sei diventato un inutile pezzo di merda.

Clint...Berthold ti sta controllando.

Sei tu quello sotto controllo del nemico,non io."

"Clark!"disse Natasha "Cosa vuoi fare?"

"Sto dicendo che essere ignoranti è l'esatto opposto dell'essere liberi."disse Clark"Mentre ero la,ho anche imparato qualcosina riguardo al tuo passato.

So perché sei così forte,Natasha."

"…?!"disse Nat.

"Anche ora ci sono molte cose che gli scienziati di Marley non sanno."disse Clark "A volte gli eldiani sono riusciti a crearsi dei servi perfetti.

Persone che sono programmate per ubbidirgli.

La tua famiglia è stata creata per servire i possessori del potere di gigante.

A causa di ciò,una volta che un Romanoff riconosce qualcuno come suo padrone,i loro istinti guerrieri nascosti si risvegliano."

"….cosa?"disse Natasha.

"In altre parole,il motivo per cui sei così attaccata a me è legato ai tratti da Romanoff."disse Clark"Quel giorno,in una situazione estrema,in cui eri molto vicina alla morte,hai sentito il mio comando.

Ti ho detto di combattere.

Quando è successo,c'erano tutte le condizioni per risvegliare i tuoi istinti e tratti nascosti da Romanoff.

Non solo ti hanno dato incredibili abilità fisiche,hai anche ottenuto,tramite un collegamento con il sentiero,labilità combattiva accumulata dall'intera famiglia Romanoff.

È stato un caso che io fossi la quando è successo,diventando il tuo padrone che devi proteggere."

"Non è vero."disse Natasha abbassando la testa.

"Non è vero?"disse Clark "Perché mai?"

"Non è successo...per caso."disse Natasha "È successo perché eri tu,perché sei ciò che sei,che sono riuscita a diventare così forte.

È stato solo grazie a te che..."

"Quando un Romanoff risveglia i suoi poteri,sembra che soffrano di un mal di testa improvviso,molto forte."disse Clark "Ciò accade anche perché il loro vero se,sta cercando di combattere gli istinti che lo spingono a proteggere il nuovo padrone…

Non ti dice niente?"

Lei spalancò gli occhi "No..."

"Per farla semplice,la vera Natasha è scomparsa molto tempo fa in quella baita nella foresta."disse Clark "Ciò che è rimasto di te agisce in base solo ai tuoi istinti Romanoff."

"No...io sono..."disse Nat.

"Sei un clan creato per dare il proprio se."disse Clark "E poi non fare altro che obbedire ai comandi del proprio maestro.

In altre parole schiavi."

"BASTA COSÌ,CLARK!"disse Clint.

"Sai cosa odio di più di questo mondo?"disse Clark "Coloro che non sono liberi.

Coloro che sono carne da macello e aspettano di essere uccisi."

"CLARK!"disse Barton.

"Mi fa vomitare solo guardare quelle persone..."disse Clark "E ora so finalmente perché.

Perché non riesco a sopportare gli schiavi che eseguono ordini ciecamente senza fare domande.

Fin da quando ero bambino...Natasha...ti ho odiato tutto questo tempo."

Natasha iniziò a lacrimare.

Clint si infuriò e mise un piede sul tavolo e stava per sferrare un pugno "CLARK!

BASTARDO,COME OSI!"

Natasha gli afferrò la spalla con la mani sinistra,il braccio con la destra e lo gettò a faccia in giù sul tavolo.

"...Natasha?"disse Clint.

"…!?"disse Clark.

"Sin da quel giorno tutto ciò che hai fatto è stato agire in base ai miei ordini."disse Clark.

"Nh...no..."disse Natasha piangendo.

"È tutto ciò che sei."disse Clark "Un oggetto e niente altro."

Clint sferrò un destro al volto di Clark,poi si tenne la mano,urlò e cadde dal tavolo.

Clark si mosse a super velocità scagliandolo contro la credenza.

"Dimmi,Clint,noi due non ci siamo mai picchiati,vero?"disse Clark.

"FANC…!"disse Clint che sferrò un altro pugno,ma non lo fece muovere nemmeno.

"Lo sai perché?"disse Clark,mentre Baton sferrava pugni.

Superman lo prese e lo lanciò contro un muro.

"...basta così..."disse Natasha che lo soccorse.

"Come ti ho detto dall'inizio della conversazione,se ci dite dov'è Zeke non abbiamo bisogno di combattere.

Quindi state buoni e venite con noi.

E anche il ragazzo."

"E?"disse Clint che veniva fatto rialzare "Cosa sei venuto a fare qui in realtà?

Ferire Natasha è la libertà che cerchi?

Quale tra noi due è davvero...lo schiavo che si inchina al suo padrone..."

"Non sono lo schiavo di nessuno."disse Clark illuminando gli occhi di energia rossa "Andiamo."

"Dove?"disse Clint.

"Dove tutto è iniziato..."disse Clark"Il distretto di Shingshina."

Poco dopo il sole era calato e i tre uscirono.

La macchina corazzata di Batman entrò sfondando il cancello.

Dentro Bruce aveva il costume.

Indossava una maschera nera che copriva l'intera testa e collo,lasciando spazio per la bocca e la parte intorno.

Sul naso il costume formava una punta e aveva due punte ai lati della testa,sopra le tempie.

Dal collo partiva un enorme mantello che aveva l'estremità con delle punte che lo rendevano simile alle ali di un pipistrello.

Il costume aderentissimo che copriva il petto,la pancia,le gambe e le braccia, era grigio scuro.

Sul petto aveva un simbolo raffigurante un pipistrello nero ad ali spiegate,gli avambracci erano coperti da due grossi bracciali di metallo nero,formati da tre placche orizzontali e una verticale,sul dorso dell'avambraccio e dalla parte esterna uscivano tre punte di metallo ricurve.

Le mani erano coperte da guanti neri,come erano neri gli stivali lucidi e aderentissimi.

Indossava una cintura nera all'altezza della vita.

Vedendo Clark fermo davanti a lui frenò,ma non riuscì a fermare la macchina.

Clark diede una ginocchiata al mezzo e lo scagliò via,mandandolo contro una parete e provocando un'esplosione,poi salì sulla parte frontale e strappò le due placche di metallo del tetto,così Batman si mise in piedi.

"La prossima volta che ti chiamano per darmi la caccia,non rispondere."disse Superman "Il pipistrello è morto.

Seppelliscilo.

Considera questo incontro un atto di pietà."

Clark si voltò dall'altra parte,mentre Natahsa e l'altro erano su una carrozza che si allontanava.

"Dimmi..."disse Batman e Clark si voltò di nuovo "Tu sanguini?"

Superman spiccò il volo.

"Gronderai."disse Batman.


	4. RIVELAZIONI

RIVELAZIONI

Gabi si svegliò con un'insopportabile stanchezza,mentre apriva gli occhi verso i dintorni sfocati e scuri.

"Dove...dove sono?"chiese Gabi dolcemente,cercando si socchiudere gli occhi e di adattarli alla mancanza di luce.

"Sei al sicuro a Hel."disse una voce calma e familiare e Gabi alzò lo sguardo per notare finalmente Hela proprio davanti a lei.

"Hel?"disse Gabi con eccitazione,mentre cominciava a sorridere alla polvere sotto di lei "Io...sono davvero qui?"

"Si,Gabi,ti ho portata io qui."disse la dea.

Gabi guardò ancora una volta la dea,e la sua vista finalmente si adattò all'oscurità,permettendole di cogliere i tratti di Hela.

"Hela?"disse Chiara.

"Ciao,Gabi,sono contenta che tu stia bene,prima imparerai la verità meglio sarà."disse Hela cupamente,sedendosi.

Anche Gabi provò a sedersi,ma senza successo.

"Vacci piano,la tua trasformazione è stata tremenda."disse Hela con fermezza,ma con dolcezza"Non preoccuparti per i capelli.

Quando avrai pieno controllo di te potrai farli ricrescere a piacimento."

Gabi si toccò a lesta e la sentì calva.

"Mentre ti riprendi ti dirò tutto."disse Hela.

"È per questo che ti stavo cercando."disse Gabi.

"Mi cercavi?"disse Hela sorpresa.

"Si,volevo trovarti e ottenere delle risposte su chi sono io realmente."disse Gabi "Non capisco cosa mi sta succedendo.

Per favore,Hela,ho bisogno di sapere."

Hela continuò a fissare Gabi con stupore pensando "Credevo che avrebbe negato la verità…

Sorprendente."

"Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che i tuoi genitori non sono quelli veri?"disse Hela.

"Si."disse Gabi"Non ho mai dimenticato quel momento."

"Non stavo mentendo,Gabi."disse Hela "Tutto ciò che conosci è una menzogna.

La donna che ti ha cresciuta ti ha mentito.

C'è una razza di esseri divini,diversi dai comuni dei,chiamati Eterni.

Nacquero sulla Terra anche loro,ma poi la abbandonarono.

Una colonia venne fondata sul pianeta Titano dove una sola famiglia di eterni si faceva venerare.

Il loro secondo figlio fu affetto da una caratteristica deviante.

Aveva la pelle come la tua.

Il suo nome era Thanos.

Resosi conto della troppa vita sul suo mondo cercò una soluzione e la trovò:per evitare la morte del pianeta che li adorava,dovevano uccidere metà della popolazione.

Un prezzo alto,ma necessario.

Gli diedero del pazzo e lo cacciarono,poi tornò e devastò il pianeta per punirli tutti.

Successivamente raccolse dei seguaci,l'Ordine Nero,che ho già informato riguardo a te,e un esercito di mortali di altri mondi chiamati Chitauri.

Vagarono per il cosmo eliminando metà della popolazione di mondi troppo popolati,permettendo così la loro sopravvivenza.

Sembra che Thanos cercasse anche di lusingare qualcosa con il suo gesto,ma questa è una storia complicata.

Poi,per un po',egli regno sulla terra e creò,con i suoi poteri,una figlia.

La chiamò Terraxia,la terribile.

Non potendo occuparsene,la lasciò ad una famiglia mortale."

"Quella figlia..."disse Gabi sconvolta,con le lacrime che le scendevano dagli occhi "...ero io."

"Si."rispose Hela con un cenno di capo "E ,da quando sei nata,sei l'unica rimasta dell'eredità di Thanos,in quanto egli non può più adempiere al suo destino.

Bilanciare l'Universo,uccidendo metà popolazione.

Di recente è stato abbattuto mentre cercava di avere una delle 6 Gemme dell'Infinito,artefatti mistici che controllano degli aspetti della realtà.

La pietra gli si è rivoltata contro o così sembra.

Ora tu sei l'unica che può salvare l'Universo."

"Perché Thanos era il mio vero padre."dichiarò Gabi con tono deciso.

"Thanos è la tua vera carne,sangue e anima,Terraxia,ma la tua famiglia l'ha negato e ti ha tenuto all'oscuro per tutti questi anni."disse Hela che fece un irritante ringhio,alzandosi di nuovo e troneggiando su Gabi "Tu sei l'unica che può salvare la realtà."

"Ma la guerra tra Marley ed Eldia?"disse Gabi.

"Sono delle sciocchezze."disse Hela "Vedi,il vero motivo di questa guerra,sono le risorse.

Troppe bocche da sfamare,popolazione in eccesso,scuse per fare guerra e prendere le risorse dell'altro.

Equilibrio vuol dire,invece..."

"Pace."disse Gabi.

"Esatto."disse Hela "Thanos,l'aveva capito."

"Come farò io ad aiutati?"disse Gabi.

"Ti addestrerò a diventare il vero erede per sostituire Thanos."disse Hela "Pensi di essere abbastanza forte da comandare?

La Terra potrà anche essere la tua casa,ma sei nata eterna e ora devi soddisfare il desiderio di equilibrio di Thanos,tuo padre,e diventare la sovrana dell'Isola e dell'Ordine Nero."

"Dovrei verificare a fondo,ma non voglio credere che colei che mi ha salvato la vita stia mentendo."penso Gabi "Avrò conferme da colei che mi taciuto tutto,mia madre."

"Se diventerò regina,allora dovrò battere gli eroi dell'isola,no?"disse Gabi.

"È l'unico modo per prendere la gemma,ora in mano all'attuale regina."disse Hela "Thanos li avrebbe combattuti,quindi dovrai volerli battere anche tu."

Hela lo disse con un ringhio oscuro.

"Non voglio che quella feroce dittatrice che ha ucciso mio padre resti in vita,ma prima,voglio che anche mia madre ammetta la verità."disse Gabi"Se dice che quello che stai dicendo è vero,combatterò con voi e con l'Ordine Nero fino alla fine."

Gabi lo disse con fermezza ignorando la stanchezza per raggiungere finalmente il livello degli occhi di Hela.

Hela rimase colpita dall'improvvisa esplosione di forza ed impegno di Gabi e sorrise maliziosamente.

"Bene,riposa ora,bambina."disse Hela "Presto inizierà il tuo addestramento."

Tempo dopo Gabi sbatté le palpebre per scoprire che il luogo dove si trovava non era così buio,mentre una fioca luce attraversò i buchi nelle fessure delle pareti sporche,piene di fantasmi.

In realtà Gabi aveva notato i fantasmi e il luogo solo adesso e pensò "Santo cielo!

Quelli sono spiriti?...

In che condizioni vivono...

Presto anche io imparerò le loro condizioni di vita."

Gabi smise di guardarsi intorno e vide che davanti a se c'era Pallas "Sta arrivando.

Fa ciò che ti dice."

Pallas scomparve.

"Aspe..."disse Thanos.

Il suono dei passi iniziò a farsi sentire,mentre Gabi guardava in un tunnel buio.

Hela entrò con un lungo vestito nero,scollato,senza maniche.

Quando si fermò davanti a Gabi,le mise il vestito a terra,vicino alla testa.

"Indossalo."disse Hela "Presto dovrai alzarti.

Quando raggiungerai l'Ordine Nero,avrai un vestito simile a quello di tuo padre."

Gabi annuì e si mise il vestito.

"Come va la testa?"disse Zira.

"Fa ancora male,ma non molto...penso di potermi muovere."disse Gabi.

"Ti addestrerai di certo."minacciò Hela con un tono serio"Immagino fosse la prima volta che combattevi da sola,vero?"

"Si,durante le battaglie ero sempre assistita."disse Gabi.

"Come pensavo."disse Hela "La tua forza fisica è immensa,le tue abilità di combattimento già dentro la tua forza cosmica,ma non basta.

Devi fortificare il tuo carattere.

Le condizioni qui sono ottime."

"Ha ragione."pensò Gabi "Ho sempre contato sul gruppo...ma sto per imparare."

"Prometto di fare del mio meglio,Hela."rassicurò Gabi.

"Faresti meglio,non c'è spazio per l'errore."disse Hela che uscì "Vienimi a cercare quando ti sei ripresa,non farmi aspettare,Gabi."

"Oh,bene,se n'è andata."disse una voce e Gabi rimase a bocca aperta per lo spavento sentendo la voce improvvisamente,mentre la sua testa si girava per trovare chi aveva parlato.

"No,no!"disse la voce "Calmati.

Sono un'amica."

La Morte apparve accanto a Gabi che si spaventò.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Gabi.

"Sono la Morte e sono qui per aiutarti."disse l'entità "Puoi chiamarmi anche Lady Morte."

"Hela è la dea della morte."disse Gabi.

"È solo un elementale che gioca con un reame dei defunti."disse Lady Morte.

"Comunque non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto,Hela non mi ha fatto nulla di male,mi ha persino salvata portandomi qui dall'isola!"disse Hela

"Lo so,ed è per questo che non sono qui per portarti via."disse Lady Morte.

"Non sei...allora perché sei qui?"disse Gabi mentre socchiudeva gli occhi.

"Sono qui per aiutarti con qualcos'altro...credi che la storia di Hela sia vera,Chiara?"disse Lady Morte.

"Beh...io..."disse Gabi.

"So che può sembrarti difficile crederlo,Gabi,ma prometto che quello che ha pianificato per te è una buona cosa."disse Lady Morte con calma,ma con fermezza,mentre posava una mano rassicurante sulla spalla di Gabi,prima di sparire.

Gabi attraversò il tunnel dove era andata Hela.

Mentre camminava,vide la falce rossa di Pallas appoggiata ad una roccia.

Gabi prese la falce "Sarà di..."

Pallas apparve come un ombra con i contorni bianchi e lei si voltò vedendola e restando sconvolta,poi la dea prese aspetto solido e senza vestiti.

"Io...ecco io non..."disse Gabi.

Lei gli si avvicinò e gli tolse la falce velocemente,tanto che Gabi perse l'equilibrio e cadde a su Pallas,facendo finire entrambe a terra.

Le due rimasero a guardarsi e la dea non era per niente scossa.

"Ti sposteresti?"disse lei.

Gabi si accorse di aver messo la mano sinistra sul suo seno mentre cadeva "AH…

MA IO…scusa..."

Pallas si alzò e materializzò i vestiti soliti,poi prese la falce.

"Ecco io..."disse Gabi "Ecco io…

Ho sempre voluto conoscerti,dea Pallas.

Mi dispiace molto per prima."

"Per cosa?"disse Pallas.

"Per il casino che ho combinato."disse Gabi.

"Non importa."disse Pallas "Ero qui per la falce.

Ora vai."

Una volta uscita dall'altra parte del tunnel,si trovò in una stanza molo più alta,e c'erano dei fori nelle pareti perché la fioca luce biancastra potesse passare all'interno della struttura,rivelando delle anime erranti e gli esseri incappucciati.

"Guarda chi sta per iniziare."disse Vitani.

"Ciao..."disse Gabi.

"La regina dei morti ti sta aspettando,quindi è meglio che tu vada."ordinò la dea mente indicava con la mano destra verso un'uscita.

"Regina?"disse Chiara "Hela è regina?"

"Si."disse lei "Sono Vitani,a proposito,e ho un compagno di nome Nuka e faresti meglio a stare lontana da lui."

Vitani la stava avvertendo,seguendola fino all'uscita.

"Perché?"disse Gabi.

"Non crede nei piani della regina per addestrarti a diventare il prossimo sovrano dell'isola."disse Vitani "Ha puntato quel posto da tempo,qui non gli piace.

Dice che le dee non dovrebbero governare gli dei."

"Oh...quindi,è solo sessista."disse Gabi.

"Fondamentalmente,quindi,di nuovo,cerca di evitarlo."disse Vitani.

"Io-io lo terrò a mente."disse Gabi.

"Terraxia!"disse la voce di Hela che echeggiava dall'esterno e Gabi accelerò il passo,mentre veniva accolta da Hela,sbattendo molto piano il suo naso su quello della dea,per aver corso troppo forte.

"U-uh...hey,Hela."balbettò Gabi arretrando e arrossendo un po' "Non avevo mai corso così forte,scusa."

"Il ritardo non sarà tollerato,Gabi,vieni presto la prossima volta,o non sarò così indulgente."disse Hela fissando Gabi negli occhi,ignorando il fatto che le aveva toccato il naso.

"Si,signora."disse Gabi con un cenno deciso.

"Bene,ora sappi che ho un fratello."spiegò Zira con fermezza "In realtà due.

Uno è qui solo in anima,l'altro anche in corpo.

I loro nomi sono: serpente di Midgard e lupo gigante Fenris.

Devi combattere contro il serpente di Midgard e portarmi le sue zanne.

L'ho già avvertito."

"C-cosa…?"disse Gabi.

"Mi hai sentito,prendigli le zanne!"disse Zira "Gli ricresceranno immediatamente.

Una volta che le avrai portate a me,il tuo allenamento di oggi sarà terminato!

Hai capito?!"

"Si!"disse Gabi che non voleva far arrabbiare la dea,quindi non aveva altra scelta che essere d'accordo con le sue condizioni.

"Allora vai!"disse Hela indicando una zona

Ore dopo Gabi fu lanciata contro una pareti di roccia che venne trapassata e davanti a lei c'era un serpente di 50 metri che si muoveva ad un velocità enorme.

Gabi spiccò un enorme salto e colpì la testa del serpente con un pugno,mandandolo a terra in un cratere,poi la bestia si rialzò e spalancò la bocca per mangiarla,ma lei gli afferrò i denti e glie ne strappò uno.

Il serpente urlò,si voltò su se stesso e le diede una codata scagliandola via e facendole trapassare molti spuntoni di roccia e facendola strusciare sul terreno.

"Dannazione!"pensò Gabi "Se riesco a malapena a portargliene una,non otterrò niente di buono.

Non la passerò liscia."

l serpente fuggì via e lei lo inseguì.

Dopo molto tempo si accorse di averlo perso nella nebbia,guardò la zanna e pensò "Non resta altro da fare.

"Stavolta...stavolta potevo anche morire."

"Perché dici una cosa del genere?"disse Pallas che le era apparsa dietro "Tu non morirai.

Io ho il compito di proteggerti."

"Dea..."disse lei che si stava per mettere in ginocchio.

"No,non è necessario."disse Pallas "Riposa un attimo prima di tornare,non presentarti così.

Le due si misero sedute sulle rocce.

"Pallas,perché non hai già annientato l'Isola Paradiso?"disse Gabi.

"Perché è il mio legame."disse lei abbassando la testa.

"Legame?"disse Gabi.  
"Esatto."disse lei "Legame."

"Con cosa."disse Gabi

"Con qualcuno."disse Pallas "Ho passato molto tempo a riflettere.

Io non ho nient'altro."

"Cosa significa che tu non hai nient'altro?"disse Gabi.

"È l'ora."disse Pallas alzandosi "Devi andare."

La dea scomparve diventando un'ombra.

Gabi si concentrò e apparve davanti alla struttura dove c'erano Hela e gli altri,mentre teneva il dente tra le fauci.

"Come hai fatto?"disse Vitani che la interrogò delicatamente,camminando fino al fianco di Gabi che le mostrò in dente.

"Ooh...Hela non sarà felice."disse Vitani.

"Ma ci ho provato davvero."disse Gabi che iniziò a singhiozzare.

"Ascolta,ragazza,la regina non sarà felice,ma sappi da me,sua serva...quando mette il suo cuore in qualcosa,tu in questo caso,non permetterebbe mai a nulla di ostacolarlo,nemmeno la sua rabbia."disse Vitani.

"Quindi sei sicura che non mi farà del male per aver fallito?"disse Chiara.

"Beh...non posso garantirlo,ma dubito fortemente che vorrà ferire l'unica speranza per lei."disse Vitani.

"Se lo dici tu...grazie Vitani."disse Gabi che pensò "Per lei?"

"Terraxia!"disse la voce forte di Hela che risuonò ancora una volta nell'aria,sorprendendo entrambe,vedendola avvicinarsi a loro con un'espressione di attesa.

"Quanti ne hai presi?"disse Hela

"Mi dispiace,Hela..."piagnucolò Gabi dopo aver messo il dente davanti ai piedi di Hela,poi chiuse gli occhi per la paura iniziando a piangere.

"Ne hai preso uno solo?"disse Hela,rompendo il silenzio e Gabi tirò su con il naso annuendo"Come ti sei sentita quando lo hai spezzato?"

"Mi sentivo...meglio con me stessa."disse Gabi "Specialmente dopo che mi ha tirata contro le pareti.

Le rocce si ricostruivano da sole e sono anche rimasta bloccata dentro,mi ha fatta arrabbiare tanto e volevo farlo soffrire."

"E ha sofferto?"disse Hela.

"S-si."disse Gabi.

"Allora...suppongo che tu abbia già provato abbastanza per oggi."sospirò Hela mentre prendeva il dente tra le mani "Dopo tutto ne hai preso almeno uno...non male per il tuo primo vero combattimento,Gabi,ma sappi che dovrai fare molto meglio se vuoi batterli."

"S-si,quindi non sei arrabbiata?"chiese Gabi con sollievo.

"No,sono solo delusa,ma è solo il tuo primo giorno di allenamento,diventerai più forte nel tempo."rassicurò gentilmente Hela "Ora vieni dentro e riposa.

Questo luogo non fa un bell'effetto ai vivi."

Gabi ha condiviso un sorriso di sollievo con Vitani e l'altra le ha fatto l'occhiolino,come per dire"Buon lavoro".

Le due seguirono Hela,all'interno,dove il resto del gruppo era già.

Gli altri scesero dei sotterranei dove arrivarono in una specie di grande sala di pietra,con statue,simile ad un castello.

All'interno c'erano anime che si materializzavano e danzavano strani balli.

Gabi si mise a dormire.

"Gabi."chiamò Hela abbastanza in silenzio per non farsi sentire dalle anime,ma abbastanza forte da svegliarla.

"Tu dormi lassù."disse Hela

Chiara seguì lo sguardo di Hela fino alla superficie piatta di una roccia robusta nel muro,non troppo in alto,con una superficie piatta.

"Oh...grazie."disse Gabi timidamente prima di arrampicarsi con attenzione verso la superficie più grande e guardò Hela volare sulla roccia piatta poco distante.

Mentre Gabi si sdraiava,non riusciva a vedere gli occhi della dea e pensava "Vorrei trovare un modo per ringraziarla abbastanza per avermi salvata e aver gettato luce sul mio albero genealogico.

Suppongo che alla fine dovrò fare ciò che Hela aveva detto:allenarmi per diventare abbastanza forte da sconfiggere gli eroi e rovesciare eldia per governare al posto di Thanos."

E con quel pensiero,Gabi si è fatta una promessa,non solo a se stessa,ma anche a Hela,per riportare lei al potere.

Gabi stava sognando inquieta.

Sognò di svegliarsi per scoprire che non era più a Hel,ma sull'isola,in una città in fiamme e distrutta.

"HELA!"urlò Chiara "HELA!

AIUTAMI!

NON RIESCO A VEDERE QUASI NULLA!

Gabi implorò e nel disperato tentativo di vedere,balzò sopra una delle mura,ma non riuscì ad arrivare in cima e conficcò le dita nella parete.

"GABI,PRENDI LA MIA MANO!"disse una voce femminile e quando Gabi alzò lo sguardo,trovò,sul bordo,ben due figure.

A destra c'era Natasha,che allungava la mano,in preda alla disperazione,per raggiungere Gabi.

A sinistra cera Hela che si limitava a mettersi dalla sua parte e a guardare,mentre le fiamme crescevano,ma la cosa più strana era che nessuna delle due sembrava sapere che l'altra era li e sembrava che la loro unica attenzione fosse Gabi.

"Ti salverò,dammi la mano!"disse Natsha mentre allungava la mano,ma Gabi non la prese,mentre fissava Hela in uno stato di shock e confusione.

"Hela?!"chiamò Gabi fissando la dea direttamente negli occhi,ma lei si limitò a guardarla senza espressione "Perché non mi stai aiutando ?!"

"Perché?"disse Hela "Perché devi imparare a diventare più forte."

Hela rispose con fermezza,per sottolineare la sua posizione "Quando ti tira su,finiscila!"

Ci è voluto un momento prima che Gabi capisse che si stava parlando di Natasha,quindi Hela sapeva che lui era li,ma l'altra non si era accorta di lei.

"M...ma...sta cercando di salvarmi!"disse Gabi in segno di protesta e i suoi occhi guizzarono tra gli occhi paurosi di Natsha e gli occhi risoluti di Hela.

"Non fidarti!"ordinò Hela "Non dimenticarti come stanno le cose!

Non dimenticarti cosa hai giurato!

Non dirmi che li perdoni!"

"Io...io no!"disse Gabi,dopo aver trovato il coraggio di parlare e lanciare due occhiate a Hela "Sono dei demoni!"

"Allora uccidila!"disse Hela mentre apparve un fuoco nei suoi occhi,che non solo rifletteva quello reale,ma anche quello dentro di lei e mandò una serie di brividi lungo la schiena di Gabi"ORA!"

"Io non..."disse Gabi,ma la sua mente era troppo sopraffatta per trovare le parole giuste.

"ORA!"Hela ripeté più forte.

"Gabi..."disse Natasha.

"Ma...lei..."disse Gabi

"Ingannala,lascia che ti salvi e poi completa il tuo destino!"disse Hela "Non ci sei solo tu in gioco,ma anche tutti noi!

LIBERACI!"

"Ma non ho mai..."disse Gabi.

"Terraxia."disse Hela.

"Prendi la mia mano!"disse Natasha.

"FALLO,GABI!"urlò Hela "SVEGLIATI,CHIARA!"

"NON POSSO!"disse Gabi.

"GABI,SVEGLIATI!"urlò Zira.

La testa di Gabi si svegliò in preda al terrore,respirando velocemente e con le lacrime che scendevano lungo i lati del viso,dopo essersi svegliata da tale incubo.

Si guardò rapidamente intorno per trovarsi sana e salva all'interno della struttura a Hel,e le anime continuavano ad andare e venire.

"Stai bene?"disse Lady Morte"Stavi piangendo nel sonno."

Gabi vide Lady Morte che sedeva nell'ombra.

"Lady Morte,io..spero di non averti spaventata...è stato un incubo."disse Gabi con un sospiro di sollievo,fissandola con vergogna e sperando di non disturbare nessuno.

"Un incubo,eh?"disse Lady Morte,mentre le massaggiava la spalla con la mano "Vuoi parlarne?"

"No,no,sto bene davvero...era solo un sogno."disse Gabi sentendosi imbarazzata e fissando saldamente gli occhi sull'entità.

"Se lo dici tu,ma ti consiglio di provare a dormire un po' meglio."disse Lady Death.

"Si,lo so,devo alzarmi presto."disse Gabi.

"Prima di quanto pensi,guarda."disse Lady indicando il buco sul soffitto e Gabi seguì il dito con lo sguardo "Hela tornerà presto e sta pianificando di farti fare un combattimento."

"Come sai questo?"chiese Gabi sospettosa mentre continuava a guardare in alto il piccolo pezzo di cielo notturno,ma quando tornò a guardare in basso,scoprì che Lady Morte era scomparsa senza un suono o una traccia.

"Dove è andata?"disse Gabi guardandosi intorno alla ricerca dell'entità.

"Dove è andata chi?"disse una voce ferma è Gabi rimase a bocca aperta vedendo che Hela si stava avvicinando.

"H-Hela...era solo...niente,stavo solo vedendo le cose."disse Gabi nella speranza di trovare una scusa.

"Beh,qualunque cosa o chiunque tu abbia visto,devi alzarti,dobbiamo andare ad addestrarti."la informò Hela,mentre Gabi iniziava ad alzarsi..ma improvvisamente sentì una fitta al suo stomaco e questo la rendeva riluttante a seguire Hela,mentre pensava "Il sogno...quell'incubo mi blocca.

Forse dovrei dirle qualcosa.

E se non avessi più il coraggio o la forza per batterli?

E se di Hela non ci si può fidare?…

E se fosse davvero un pericolo per me?"

"Pensavo di averti detto di alzarti."sibilò Hela prima di voltarsi per aspettare Gabi con impazienza.

"O-oh,giusto,scusa."disse Gabi imbarazzata prima di scendere,facendo attenzione alle zampe.

Anche se chiara si è resa conto della sua paura di Hela,sapeva che avrebbe avuto molti più problemi se non avesse fatto come le era stato detto.

Quindi l'unica cosa da fare era ubbidire.

Le due uscirono dalla struttura.

"E ora dimmi come mai avevi ancora le lacrime agli occhi,quando sono arrivata."disse Hela,mentre le due si dirigevano verso una zona con delle valli e delle caverne rocciose.

Gabi le raccontò il sogno.

"Capisco."disse Hela con un tono seccato,mentre era sopra delle rocce e Gabi era poco più indietro"Non ti sei ancora del tutto adattata.

Ma ci riuscirai,piccola.

Ed è questo l'importante.

Ascolta ora..."

Hela saltò dalla roccia e cominciò a canticchiare "Abbiamo senza dubbio le migliori qualità..."

Hela prese un teschio da uno scheletro che camminava,poi lo accarezzò "...è qui non c'è creatura che ci fermerà.

Sai bene anche tu,che siamo qua perché,una sola eterna merita di essere la sola salvatrice."

Hela lasciò andare il cranio e fece una carezza sulla testa di Gabi"Restando affiatate,tutto cambierà."

Le due andarono dentro una caverna,con i lati pieni di spiriti.

"Siamo predestinate,è la veritaaaaa!"disse Hela"Resta insieme a me!

Che grande potere avrai!"

Hela volò su un'altura"RESTA INSIEME A ME!

E NON CADREMO MAI!"

Hela diede un colpo alle ossa e le fece cadere "NEMICI A DISTANZA,REGIME DI SUDDITANZA…

ECCO CHE FAREMO NOI!"

"Ho visto il modo di comportarsi degli eldiani,lo detesto."disse Gabi raggiungendo l'altura con un balzo "Il loro stile di crudeltà non lo amo neanche un po'."

Hela sorrise "Ma per farlo hai bisogno di un opportunità."

Il pezzo di roccia sotto di lei si sollevò,formando una colonna e sotto c'erano piccoli getti di vapore.

Hela saltò giù e cominciò a girare intorno a lei "Spetta a noi il potere...È LA VERITAAAA!

RESTA INSIEME A ME!

CHE GRANDE POTERI AVRAI!"

"Forza e nobiltà."disse Gabi.

Hela spiccò un salto,salendo gradini di pietra e mettendosi su una roccia sporgente "RESTA INSIEME A ME,E NON CADREMO MAI!"

"Orgoglio e lealtà."disse Gabi.

"NEMICI A DISTANZA..."disse Hela.

"Grande fedeltà..."disse Gabi.

"...REGIME DI SUDDITANZA..."disse Hela.

"...ed equilibrio."disse Gabi.

"ECCO... CHE FAREMO NOI!"disse Hela.

"Come mai,hai detto che il mio destino riguarda anche te?"disse Gabi.

"Anche io ho delle faccende in sospeso."disse Hela "Faccende con Asgard.

Quando verrà il momento,me ne occuperò e tu prenderai le gemme."

Hela aprì un portale verso una landa di ghiaccio scura,con un lontano sole azzurro.

"Questa è Jotunheim."disse Hela "Terra dei giganti di ghiaccio."

Davanti a Gabi c'era una landa piena di spuntoni di ghiaccio spezzati e storti,che una volta erano palazzi primitivi e c'erano spuntoni e pezzi di metallo ovunque.

Le due si accovacciarono dietro delle rocce,Hela si stava muovendo,senza emettere suono,mentre Gabi si trascinava a pochi passi dietro di lei,ma ,con la sua poca esperienza,non poteva smettere di calpestare pezzi di ghiaccio.

"Zitta,Gabi!"sibilò Hela duramente,ma in silenzio "O non potremo colpire di sorpresa la bestia!"

"Io-mi dispiace,non posso farci nulla."sussurrò Gabi "Ci sono pezzi di ghiaccio ovunque e poi la mia stazza e superiore alla tua."

"Ma non è colpa del suolo se non puoi cacciare in modo appropriato,resta qui e guarda cosa faccio."ordinò Hela e Gabi si fermò per rimanere ferma mentre l'altra andava avanti "Si spera che impari meglio guardando."

"Hela,aspetta!"disse Gabi sottovoce,ricordandosi qualcosa di terrificante.

"Che cosa?!"disse Hela,voltandosi di scatto a denti stretti.

"Siamo in uno dei nove regni più violenti che esistano,no?"disse Hela.

"Si è…?"disse Hela.

"Potrebbe essere pericoloso per te."disse Gabi.

"Bambina,sono sopravvissuta nella terra dei morti,controllo i defunti e traggo la mia forza sia da quel reame che da Asgard."disse Hela "Non c'è niente che mi fermi."

Gli occhi di Gabi si erano del tutto spalancati,poi Hela continuò improvvisamente sparendo attraverso i pezzi di ghiaccio,lasciando Gabi li.

Poco dopo Gabi vide un enorme mostro che le andava contro.

Aveva 4 zampe,il muso corto e schiacciato,la testa grossa e con due bozzi all'inizio,gli zigomi sporgenti,con piccolo occhi rossi,denti enormi,due punte che andavano verso avanti ai lati della mascella,sui bozzi sulla testa aveva tante piccole punte rivolte all'indietro,corpo massiccio,quadrupede con 4 zampe,quelle anteriori più lunghe delle posteriori e con unghie appuntite,una lunga coda e in cima delle punte.

Aveva la palle biancastra,blu.

Il tempo rallentò per Gabi,che si limitò a restare li e fissò con timore la gigantesca bestia.

Ma,mentre i suoi occhi spalancati fissavano l'animale e la sua bocca era aperta,una trave nera trapassò il cranio dell'animale.

Chiara rimase a bocca aperta,si alzò in fretta,e guardò alla sua sinistra vedendo Hela che aveva la mano destra verso la creatura.

"Quella è stata la tua prima lezione:attacca quelli che meno se lo aspettano,ma che meritano di perire di più."disse Hela "E non badare alla loro grandezza.

Colpiscili lo stesso."

"Tu...mi hai salvato la vita."disse Gabi mormorando,mentre fissava con ammirazione la dea che le aveva salvato la sua vita...di nuovo.

"Non sarebbe riuscito ad ucciderti,e non ti ci abituare,dovrai imparare a difenderti molto presto se devi vincere."disse Hela cupamente.

"Ma è la terza volta che mi hai salvato,Hela...e davvero non so come ringraziarti."disse Gabi.

"Vuoi farmi un favore?"disse Hela "Non mancare di adempiere al tuo fato e sarò placata.

Quando Gabi e Hela tornarono a Hel, Nuka e Vitani erano i primi a vederli.

"Hela,ma perché vivete tra i morti in un luogo che...non capisco nemmeno cosa sia?"disse Gabi "E poi un luogo così brutto."

"Infatti se diventi regina dell'isola,potrei…"disse Nuke.

"Non ti illudere,Nuka!"disse Hela "Una volta avuta la corona,prenderà la gemma e poi cercherà le altre per completare il suo destino.

Non ci sarà tempo per pensare all'isola.

E anche se ce ne fosse,sarebbe il suo dominio!"

"Ma,io non voglio che loro rimangano qui."disse Gabi.

"Tranquilla,siamo tra i morti da molti millenni,ci siamo abituati."disse Vitani che sussurrò "Siamo felici di accettare l'offerta comunque."

Hela si stava allontanando.

"Hela,aspetta!"disse Gabi che si diverse verso di lei.

Hela non disse nulla,semplicemente restò a fissare l'eterna senza capire.

"Io...um...ero solo curiosa...davvero,come mai siete in questa situazione?"disse Gabi lentamente,quando riuscì a trovare il coraggio di parlare,anche se non era facile con lo sguardo freddo e infuocato di Hela.

E quello sguardo rimase per quella che sembrò un'eternità,mentre si sedeva su una roccia.

"Sarei sul trono di Asgard a questo punto,se non fosse per quel bastardo di Odino."disse Hela adirata e guardando Gabi non trovò altro che shock e paura "È grazie a lui se stiamo così.

Asgard è bellissima,invece siamo bloccati qui in questo luogo.

Io odio questo posto.

Questa tomba o come diavolo la si può definire,la odio non la sopporto più.

Soprattutto l'odore.

Ammesso che esista,certo."

"Infatti non si sente niente."disse Gabi.

"Infatti."disse Hela "Per i morti è diverso,loro sentono odori e sapori,ma per noi non è così.

Sono saturata,mi nausea,sentire questo niente.

E ti devo confessare che sono preoccupata di rimanere in qualche modo infettata da questo niente repellente.

E allora...io me ne devo andare di qui.

Devo essere libera.

E la chiave sei tu che prendi le Gemme dell'Infinito divenendo più potente di Odino.

Quando mezzo Universo sarà distrutto potremo concentrarci su di lui,capisci.

Ci servono quelle gemme.

Devo riuscire a tornare ad Asgard e tu sei il modo.

O Odino si fa da parte oppure ,mi dispiace tanto,lo devi uccidere."

"Si ho capito...e mi dispiace."gemette Gabi,mentre una lacrima le scese sulla guancia.

"Non essere triste,non è colpa tua,ci salverai."rassicurò Hela con un sorriso malizioso.

"Non lo so,Hela...sei proprio sicura che potrò essere davvero regina un giorno?"disse Gabi incredula,mentre fissava il suolo nebbioso per la vergogna.

Hela non sapeva cosa rispondere a questo,il suo sorriso si limitò a cadere in un ponderoso ragionamento,mentre pensava a come Gabi avesse potuto crederle.

Ma un altro sorriso preso arrivò sulle sue labbra quando un'idea le saltò in testa e fece un respiro profondo prima di cantare dolcemente "Non piangere,mia cara principessa.

Rilassati,piccolina.

Un giorno governerai la Terra.

Porterai l'equilibrio.

E sarai regina."

Chiara non poté fare altro che spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa mentre alzava lo sguardo per vedere Hela che entrava nel tunnel profondo per continuare a cantare "Sono stata esiliata,perseguitata,sono sola ed indifesa.

Quando penso a quello che ha fatto quel bruto,mi sento molto offesa.

Ma ho un sogno così carino,che non mi sento più tanto depressa e mi aiuta a riposare un po'."

Hela salì su una collinetta all'interno della strutura e le figure incappucciate la osservarono da sotto sorridendo.

Anche Nuka e Vitani entrarono.

Hela proseguì "Il sogno del sospiro di morte di Odino,la sua compagna che urla a terra,il pianto lamentoso dei suoi servi…

Questa è la mia ninnananna.

Quel passato ho provato a dimenticare e i miei parenti potrei perdonare,il problema è che so che è meschino e lo odio troppo per lasciarlo vivere!"

Nuka la raggiunse sulla collina per raggiungere il suo fianco e sorrise nella speranza che lei lo notasse "Quindi ti sei trovata qualcuno che avrebbe cacciato Odino per te?"

"La battaglia sarà sanguinosa,ma è il tipo di lavoro per me."disse Hela che lo afferrò e lo scaraventò scherzosamente dalla collina,per poi farlo risalire e Gabi era in stato di shock e fascino.

Hela proseguì "La melodia delle urla furiose,una serie di ululati dolorosi.

Una sinfonia di morte!

Questa è la mia ninnananna."

Hela scivolò dolcemente lungo il sentiero della collina e le figure urlarono allegramente,poi si avvicinò con disinvoltura a Gabi che continuò ad osservare con ammirazione "Thanos è andato,ma io sono ancora in giro.

Per allenare la sua unica figlia,fino a quando imparerai ad essere un'assassina!"

Hela iniziò a strusciare la mano destra su Gabi,facendole spalancare gli occhi e la bocca per lo stupore,ma poi l'altra saltò su un muro.

L'attenzione di Gabi fu catturata da Nuka che le si avvicinò ringhiando profondamente,minacciando"Potrei governare meglio di te."

"Ignoralo,è solo cattivo."rassicurò Vitani prima di mandare via Nuka e anche lei cantò per confortare Gabi "Un giorno governerai la Terra..."

"E SARAI LA REGINA!"disse Hela.

Gli occhi di tutti si spostarono verso l'alto per trovare Hela in piedi sulla parte più alta della struttura "IL MARTELLAMENTO DEI TAMBURI DI GUERRA!

IL BRIVIDO DEL POTENTE URLO CHE SCUOTE LA TERRA!"

La voce di Hela era ancora più forte e riecheggiava nelle pareti.

"FINALMENTE!"Nuka.

"TI SEGUIREMO SEMPRE!"urlò Vitani.

Nuka lanciò un'occhiataccia alla sorella quando improvvisamente lo interruppe.

Hela proseguì "POSSO SENTIRE LE URLA!"

"REGINA TERRAXIA!"urlarono Vitani e Nuka.

Vitani era la più ottimista,mentre Nuka si limitava a parlare.

Hela proseguì alzando le mani al cielo"IL TEMPO DEL NOSTRO RITORNO È VICINO!

E POI LA NOSTRA BANDIERA VOLERÀ...CONTRO UN CIELO ROSSO SANGUE!

QUESTA È LA MIA NINNANANNA!"

Mentre Hela ridacchiava maliziosamente e felicemente in cima al tumulo,Gabi riusciva solo a sorridere,deliziata dal fatto che Hela e tutti cantassero una canzone per lei.

Hela aveva fatto tanto per lei,ma Gabi sentiva che non aveva fatto abbastanza in cambio...non ancora.

Ma anche se non sapeva quando sarebbe stata in grado di sconfiggere gli Avengers,sapeva che una cosa l'avrebbe potuta fare per Hela in ogni momento.

Poco dopo Gabi si svegliò sula roccia e,dopo che fu sicura che tutti gli altri non ci fossero,lei silenziosamente scivolò giù verso il fianco di Hela,mentre dormiva pacificamente.

"Hela?"sussurrò Gabi mentre si chinava all'orecchio di Hela e gentilmente le toccava la spalla con una mano"Ehi,Hela?

Hela svegliati."

"Hmmm...che succede?"disse Hela,senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di aprire gli occhi.

"Voglio mostrarti qualcosa,ma devi alzarti."disse Gabi "Dobbiamo andare...in un luogo sulla Terra."

"Cosa c'è di così importante che devo vedere ora?"disse Hela che aprì un occhio e fissò chiara con sospetto.

"È speciale,c'è solo in un dato momento sulla Terra."disse Hela "Per favore,Hela,prometto che ne varrà la pena."

"Prometti davvero?"disse Hela.

"Si,lo so che ti piacerà."disse Gabi.

Hela continuò a fissarla incredula per un attimo,ma alla fine si rassegno, sospirò e si sedette.

"Va bene,fammi vedere."disse Hela e Gabi sorrise alla sua espressione cupa,perché capì che era decisamente curiosa.

Hela aprì un portale su una collina a Marley in piena notte.

La notte era molto serena.

"Hai detto che ci vuole un po' prima che Odino se ne accorga,giusto?"disse Gabi.

"Si."disse Hela "A volte giorni."

"Perfetto,quindi non dovremmo preoccuparci affatto."disse Gabi,sospirando per il sollievo,poi all'improvviso si fermò e si sdraiò ,mettendosi comoda nell'erba alta.

Poi guardò Hela e accarezzò un punto accanto a lei,facendole segno di sdraiarsi con lei.

Hela riusciva solo a fissare il punto tra Gabi e dove stava battendo la mano,con le palpebre spalancate per lo shock e l'imbarazzo.

"T-tu...vuoi che io mi sdrai li con te?"balbettò Hela.

"Si."disse Gabi che rispose con un sorriso,ma si sorprese da sola per il fatto che non aveva mai sentito qualcuno determinato e sicuro come Hela balbettare.

Ma fortunatamente Hela non lo rese più imbarazzante e lentamente si avvicinò al punto indicato da Chiara,alla sua sinistra,ma non si distese sulla schiena,si mise su un fianco.

"Qual'è lo scopo di tutto questo?"chiese alla fine hela,con voce confusa e ferma.

"È divertente,ti rilassi e fissi le stelle fino a quando non arriva l'aurora boreale...mio...io e mia madre lo facevamo sempre."disse Gabi con un sorriso,ma quando realizzò quello che aveva quasi detto,il suo sorriso scomparve e lei fortunatamente si fermò prima di offendere Hela.

Ma Hela la fissava ancora,con occhi leggermente spalancati per la curiosità,prima di guardare con riluttanza le stelle.

E dopo aver visto l'aurora boreale,i suoi occhi e la sua bocca sono diventati ancora più ampi,poiché non aveva più visto il cielo da molto tempo.

"Non ci avevo mai pensato."disse Hela "Il cielo sopra Hel è coperto di nubi e se si prova ad oltrepassarle, la dimensione chiusa ti fa apparire il terreno davanti anche se hai l'impressione di andare verso l'alto,ma in realtà torni a terra."

"Hela?"disse Gabi docilmente,riportando istantaneamente lo sguardo di Hela verso di lei "A parte diventare regina e compiere il destino di Thanos...perché sei sempre così gentile con me,ma tratti Nuka e Vitani così male?...senza offesa."

"Nessuna offesa,Terraxia."sospirò Hela e chiuse gli occhi scuotendo la testa "Tengo ai miei subordinati,lo faccio davvero,ma è solo...sei tutto ciò che mi resta di Thanos,e...penso di vedere lui in te."

"Davvero?"disse Gabi con sorpresa.

"Si...e ho amato Thanos con tutto il mio cuore,ma non mi è mai stata data la possibilità di essere la sua compagna..."spiegò Hela tristemente,ma la sua voce si bloccò presto quando qualche lacrima le scese dagli occhi.

Ma mentre stringeva i denti e teneva gli occhi chiusi per nascondere le lacrime,Gabi lo notò e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa,qualsiasi cosa...ma non uscì nulla,mentre si sentiva colpevole guardando la povera dea che aveva tanti ricordi brutti.

Ma all'improvviso Hela si alzò,facendo mettere a sedere Gabi.

"Non posso lasciala così."pensò Gabi che si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a Hela.

"Quando siamo tra noi per favore chiamami Gabi?"disse Gabi "Hai veramente amato Thanos?"

"L'ho fatto...lo faccio ancora..."aggiunse Hela tremante.

"Cosa intendi?"disse Gabi.

"Lo vedo,amore mio,in te,Gabi,sei proprio come lui,potente,piena di rabbia,determinata a combattere per la tua causa...se molto più di quanto credi."disse Hela.

"Tu...quindi tu…?"disse Gabi.

"Mi preoccupo per te,Gabi...è umilmente chiedo di governare al tuo fianco quando questa missione avrà successo."disse Hela sottovoce,ma fermamene,mentre si inchinava al cospetto della sua futura regina.

Gabi fu sorpresa dalle parole di Zira,le importava di lei,voleva regnare al suo fianco...e Gabi poté sorridere solo quando ebbe ammesso che a lei importava davvero molto di Hela.

Quindi,invece di esprimere quei sentimenti attraverso parole,Gabi immaginava che le azioni sarebbero state migliori,così si chinò e iniziò a baciare lentamente le labbra di Hela.

E sebbene all'inizio fosse piuttosto scioccata dall'improvviso affetto,Hela alla fine cedette e ricambiò delicatamente.

E mentre le due si baciavano dolcemente e si accarezzavano a vicenda,non si accorsero mai che Lady Morte le stava osservando dall'alto di un albero vicino.

Ora aveva il volto umano,femminile,pallido e sorrise al dolce momento.

"Sapevo che quelle due erano fatte l'una per l'altra."sospirò Lady Morte con un sorriso.


	5. RINNOVAMENTO

RINNOVAMENTO

Gabi, era su un pianeta pieno di vegetazione,da cui si vedeva un altro pianeta,accanto ad un altro pianeta enorme.

La zona era una collina composta da vari gradini e su uno di essi c'era una casa,divisa in 4 parti,con,4 tetti di legno a triangolo e l'entrata che dava a valle non aveva la parete,ma c'era una panchina di legno proprio sull'apertura.

Gabi si avvicinò barcollando.

Aveva l'elmo che copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

Tutta la parte dell'elmo più vicina alla pelle era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno alla linea l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro che percorreva la testa formando una piccolissima punta sulla parte posteriore del cranio,poi sopra di essa c'era un'altra placca che seguiva l'altra,curvandosi leggermente,formando una punta un po' più grande,e infine c'era una placca d'oro che copriva le tempie,percorreva la testa curvandosi,poi aveva una punta diretta all'indietro e leggermente verso l'alto,più lunga delle altre due.

La parte dell'elmo che copriva le guance,e si dirigeva in avanti,finendo in modo piatto,aveva la parte superiore d'oro, che percorreva in orizzontale le guance e aveva una piccola punta aderente all'elmo che superava la placca che copriva le tempie,mentre la parte bassa della placca che copriva le guance era blu,come la parte posteriore dell'elmo.

Il volto della donna era molto bello,con gli occhi verdi,ma aveva il mento piano di linee verticali,ad intervalli regolari e tre di esse percorrevano il viso in modo obliquo andando verso gli occhi e passando sopra di essi.

Il colore della pelle era viola e gli occhi erano verde chiaro.

Da dietro l'elmo usciva una grande chioma di capelli bianchi lunghi.

Il fisico della donna aveva i muscoli scolpiti,ma era slanciata.

La parte centrale del collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,poi c'era placca d'oro sulla parte centrale del petto,che aveva la parte centrale che si allungava verso il basso e arrivava in mezzo al seno.

Questa placca era attaccata ad una maglietta di gomma blu,aderente che arrivava poso sopra l'ombelico davanti e dietro formava un mantello blu lungo e largo.

I lati superiori di questa maglietta erano d'oro,la parte che passava sulle spalle era d'oro alle estremità e blu al centro.

Le braccia e le spalle erano scoperte ed erano con una muscolatura scolpita,anche se poco sviluppata,c'erano quattro linee che partivano dalla spalla,passavano sul bicipite,poi passavano sul gomito e infine sul dorso dell'avambraccio.

Le mani avevano delle dita con unghie leggermente appuntite.

Le ascelle e la parte superiore dei fianchi era scoperta e c'erano tre linee che andavano verso in seno e poi ce n'erano altre tra per lato,che percorrevano i lati della pancia.

Aveva una cintura marrone,con le estremità d'oro,da cui partivano varie linee,e dei pantaloni di gomma d'oro,poi c'erano degli stivali d'oro che partivano dal ginocchio.

Il braccio sinistro aveva il guanto d'oro,che copriva anche l'avambraccio,con sei pietre incastonate su di esso,5 sulle nocche,una sul dorso.

Quella sul dorso,la più grande,era gialla,quella sull'indice viola,quella sul medio,azzurra,quella sull'anulare rossa,quella sul mignolo arancione e quella sul pollice ,verde.

Il guanto d'oro sulla mano sinistra era bruciato,scurito,pieno di crepe,il braccio sinistro era pieno di bruciature,con moltissime linee nere,le spalle erano completamente macchiate di nero,i capelli erano impagliati,e sembravano bagnati alla vista,la palpebra dell'occhio destro era nera,c'erano tre linee nere che andavano in verticale sulla fronte,lasciando pochi spazi tra loro,la parte destra del volto che era vicina al naso era nera,poi la parte prima dello zigomo era viola e poi il tutto diventava nero.

Il naso era nero sulla parte destra e anche al centro,la parte sinistra della fronte aveva una piccola linea nera verticale,accanto ad un'altra,la parte sinistra del volto aveva solo qualche linea nera verticale sulla guancia,mentre la parte destra del mento era nera.

Il collo aveva diverse linee nere.

Tutte queste linee erano macchie cutanee.

Gabi barcollò fino alla panchina e si mise seduta,poi guardò il tramonto e sorrise.

"Ci sono riuscita."pensò Gabi che guardò il guanto devastato"Con tutte e 6 le gemme sono riuscita a cancellare il 50% di tutta la vita nell'Universo.

La guerra per le risorse che affliggeva il mio mondo è stata cancellata sia da esso sia da tutto l'Universo.

Tutto è in equilibrio.

Il mio Ordine Nero ha fatto atterrare l'astronave a qualche decina di chilometri da qui e si stanno godendo anche loro il riposo."

Gabi abbassò la testa e pensò "Ma...lei non c'è più."

La notte seguente Gabi dormiva su un letto di paglia e improvvisamente si svegliò di soprassalto ,poi iniziò a piangere "Stupida!…

Sei stata proprio una stupida!

Avevi detto che...avevi detto che avresti aspettato.

Una volta presa la gemma,avresti avuto il tuo regno…

Allora perché?

Perché non mi hai aspettata?

Perché non hai mantenuto i patti e te ne sei andata a combattere da sola?

Dovevi aspettarmi…!"

Gabi pensò "Che strano sogno..."

FLASHBACK

Gabi dormiva e sognava.

Nel suo sogno vedeva se stessa,senza ,macchie,ma con il sangue che usciva dal naso e diverse ferite sul volto e il collo,immersa tra le fiamme.

Poco dopo vi era una villetta a due piani,identica alle case sulla terra,tranne per il fatto che era completamente carbonizzata.

In una stanza vi era Hela con addosso un costume completamente diverso da quello che aveva solitamente.

Il volto era visibile,gli occhi erano pallidi,con palpebre nere,la testa era coperta da una un costume aderente verde scuro come anche il collo.

Dai contorni della tuta aderente,intorno al volto,partivano quattro corna principali.

Le prime due,all'altezza delle orecchie,prima andavano verso l'esterno,poi si curvavano all'indietro,poi ce n'erano altre due più in alto che andavano all'indietro e poi bruscamente andavano verso l'alto.

Oltre queste due ce n'erano altre due che andavano all'indietro,poi su curvavano verso il basso e arrivavano sotto l'altezza del mento e al centro della testa ce n'era una puntata verso l'alto,che aveva la base sulla pelle.

Alle corna era collegato un velo trasparente scuro che copriva il volto e queste protuberanze facevano da aggancio.

Il corpo era coperto da una tuta verde scuro,sul collo c'erano due linee nere che si univano formando una punta,all'inizio del petto, altre due che formavano una punta in mezzo al seno,poi altre due che passavano sul seno e si univano poco sotto il petto.

Da queste due ne partivano altre due che,lateralmente andavano all'indietro.

Lungo i fianchi c'erano due linee nere che formavano due dei tre rettangoli neri al centro della pancia,poi dall'ultimo rettangolo partiva una linea a zig zag verso i fianchi all'altezza della vita,mentre una seconda linea uguale si intersecava con quest'ultima arrivando dalle gambe.

C'erano anche tre linee orizzontali all'altezza del ginocchio,nere.

Poco dopo le spalle c'era una linea nera,poi un'altra più sottile che formava un rettangolo sulla parte esterna de bicipite,poi c'era una seconda linea nera e poi una terza sul polso.

Il dorso delle mani era verde,le dita erano scoperte e poi c'era metà dell'indice e del medio verdi.

Dalle spalle partiva un lungo e largo mantello verde che arrivava fino a terra e aveva i bordi della pelliccia verdastra.

Su un davanzale bruciato c'era una base esagonale con delle asticelle di metallo.

Hela mise tra le aste la gemma arancione,sorridendo.

La casa iniziò a ritornare normale,il bruciato tornò verniciato e tutto era in ordine.

Quando la stanza da letto tornò a posto,come in una qualsiasi casa normale,nel letto, sotto le coperte e con un vestito bianco lungo,c'era Gabi che era sul fianco destro.

Aveva il braccio sinistro che era danneggiato come nella realtà,ma era priva di macchie.

Lei tirò fuori il braccio sinistro e toccò la parte vuota del letto a due piazze.

"Amore?"disse Gabi.

Lei aveva i capelli legati dietro la testa.

Le pareti della stanza erano azzurre,le tende della finestra bianche,la ringhiera del letto era di ferro.

Gabi uscì dalla stanza ed arrivò alle scale che erano a chiocciola di legno,scese al piano di sotto e aprì lo studio dove c'era un tavolino di legno,delle scatole con dentro delle cose,un tavolinetto di legno,degli scaffali in una parete bianca,dove era anche la gemma.

Gabi chiuse la parte destra della porta di legno dello studio usando la mano destra,poi scese al piano terra e guardò il salotto semivuoto,con le pareti celesti,un caminetto marrone,un divano grigio,un tavolino e delle sedie,poi c'erano delle tegole sulla parete,poi si voltò e andò verso la cucina dove c'era un lungo tavolo di legno,poi iniziò a camminare verso la porta di legno d'ingresso e la aprì.

Fuori vi era un prato,con un bosco che circondava la casa ad una certa distanza e lei fece pochi passi fuori,guardandosi intorno.

Voltandosi vide Hela e sorrise "Mi hai messo paura."

"Scusa."disse Hela sorridente,poi le due si baciarono "Non volevo."

"Ma eri fuori."disse Gabi."Perché non mi hai svegliata?"

"Volevo stare da sola."disse Hela "Dovevo liberare un po' la testa,far scorrere le idee."

"Scorrono?"disse Gabi.

"No."disse Hela "Non riesco a scrivere."

"Arriveranno."disse Gabi "Non temere.

Succederà."

"Torno subito."disse Hela "Mi faccio la doccia."

Hela salì le scale e Gabi richiuse la porta.

Tempo dopo aveva una ciotola nella mano sinistra,con destro una vernice impastata e la girava con una punta di metallo che era nella mano destra.

Gabi indossava gli stessi vestiti che aveva quando era sveglia.

Si avvicinò al muro e mise un po' di colore per vedere come stava,poi rimase a guardare la parete,aprì un cassetto e prese una gemma ovale che emanava una forte luce gialla,si avvicinò al muro, mise la mano sinistra sul muro e chiuse gli occhi,stringendo la gemma.

Nella sua mente apparve l'immagine di un cuore che batteva,poi si allontanò,prese la ciotola con la mano sinistra,poi prese un'ampolla con la destra e ci versò dentro una polvere,girò la sostanza facendola diventare chiara,poi mise altro colore sulla parete.

Poco dopo stava lavando un piano di legno con l'acqua e una spugna,poi lo asciugò e lo rimise a posto.

"Ciao."disse Hela che era tornata"Ti prendo questi?"

"Faccio io."disse Gabi.

"No,tranquilla."disse Hela che riprese il bicchiere,poi prese una brocca d'acqua,si sedette e si versò da bere mentre Gabi si metteva seduta.

"Perfetto."disse Hela "Quanta roba,non c'era bisogno."

"Mi fa piacere."disse Gabi "Stai lavorando tanto."

"Si."disse Gabi.

La sera seguente Gabi mise dei pezzi di legno nel camino per alimentare il fuoco,mentre Hela era alla scrivania e pensava.

Gabi si mise sulla poltrona con un libro,poi vide Hela andare alla finestra.

Hela tornò seduta e si mise a pensare.

Improvvisamente bussò qualcuno.

Hela si alzò "Aspetta."

Hela scese al piano di sotto.

Gabi guardò la penna sul tavolo poi scese e vide Hela che aveva aperto la porta.

"No,no,no,si figuri."disse Hela "Entri pure."

"Grazie."disse un uomo anziano,con un berretto,il cappotto nero lungo e una borsa.

L'uomo si tolse il cappello "Oh...ciao."

"Salve."disse Hela

"Il signore qui ha appena cominciato a lavorare in ospedale,pensava fossimo..."disse Hela avvicinandosi a lei e poi voltandosi verso l'uomo "Che fa di preciso?"

"Sono un chirurgo ortopedico."disse l'uomo.

"Davvero?"disse Hela.

"Ma più che altro ora faccio ricerca e insegno."disse l'uomo.

"Ricerca."disse Hela.

"Si,beh,lo so,è un po' noioso."disse l'uomo.

"No,non è per niente noioso,prego."disse Hela che gli si avvicinò e gli mise la mano sinistra sulla schiena "Le possiamo offrire da bere?"

"No,non è necessario."disse l'uomo.

"Un po' di te."disse Gabi

"Ah...non voglio dare fastidio..."disse l'uomo.

"Ma la prego."disse Hela "Un ospite che è anche un medico,si accomodi."

"Vado a prepararlo."disse Gabi che andò in cucina.

"Scusi il disordine."disse Hela "Ci siamo trasferiti dopo mesi di lavoro."

"Che posto incredibile."disse l'uomo.

"Mia moglie adora avere ospiti."disse Hela togliendo i lenzuoli dalle sedie,dopo averli tolti dal tavolini e dal divano.

"Oh...sua moglie?!"disse l'uomo togliendosi la giacca "Pensavo fosse sua amica."

"Si,accomodi."disse Hela ridendo.

Gabi arrivò in cucina e accese i fornelli,poi camminò verso una serie di ripiani con delle tazzine,mettendosi la mano destra sul braccio sinistro e sentendosi stanca e dolorante,poi prese tre tazzine,due con la mano destra e una con la sinistra,andò verso il tavolo,ma una le sfuggì di mano cadendo a pezzi.

"Tutto ok?"disse Hela.

"Sto bene."disse Gabi piegata sul tavolo,poi si mise la mano sulla spalla, iniziò ad ansimare sentendosi stordita,mentre tratti di casa diventavano carbonizzati per un istante.

Poco dopo si sentì meglio e si mise a raccogliere i pezzi.

Gabi portò il vassoio ai due.

"Mi capitò un caso,una cantante di 30 anni,aveva e femori così ruotati all'interno che non poteva allargare le ginocchia più di 30 centimetri."disse l'uomo.

"Davvero?"disse Hela.

Gabi posò il vassoio sul tavolino.

"Oh grazie."disse l'uomo.

Gabi vide che c'era una bottiglia di alcolici sul tavolinetto.

"Siete saliti di livello."disse Gabi sedendosi sulla poltrona e guardando la boccetta dell'uomo "Da dov'è arrivata?"

"Ho sempre una scorta con me."disse l'uomo.

"Mai assaggiato niente del genere."disse Hela.

"È roba rara,volevo che la provasse."disse l'uomo prendendo la bottiglia "Tu ne vuoi?"

"Non è proprio una che beve."disse Hela.

Gabi aveva la tazza in mano "Si,che bevo."

"Bene."disse l'uomo che aprì la bottiglia "Te ne metto un po' nel te."

"Ah...mi basta il te,grazie."disse lei.

"Il buon dottore sta per pubblicare un libro importantissimo."disse Hela che si mise sul divano vicino a lei.

"Ho ancora parti da finire."disse l'uomo.

"E si è trasferito qui per finirlo."disse Hela.

"E come mai è venuto da noi?"disse Gabi.

"Mi hanno detto che potevo trovare una stanza."disse lui.

"Pensava fossimo un hotel."disse Hela.

I tre risero.

"Lo diciamo sempre che questo posto è troppo grande per noi due soli."disse Hela e Gabi smise di ridere.

"Va bene,io allora vado,devo cercare un altro..."disse l'uomo che prese la giacca.

"No,ma che dice?"disse Hela che si alzò "È tardi.

Resti per la notte."

"No,non posso."disse l'anziano.

"La prego."disse Hela "Ci fa piacere averla,no?"

"Si,ci fa piacere."disse Gabi poco convinta.

"Ma certo."disse Hela.

"Va bene,prendo il resto della roba."disse l'uomo "Siete veramente gentili e generosi,però…

l'ho lasciata..."

L'uomo iniziò a tossire.

"Tutto bene?"disse Hela.

"Si."disse 'uomo andando alla porta "Ha preso il tubo sbagliato."

"Prego."disse Hela che aprì la porta.

"Grazie."disse l'uomo.

"Non lo conosciamo."disse Gabi.

"È un medico."disse Hela.

"È un estraneo."disse Gabi "Lo facciamo dormire in casa nostra?"

"Vuoi che gli dica di andare via?"disse Hela avvicinandosi.

"No..."disse Gabi.

L'uomo tornò dentro con la valigia,tossendo e con una sigaretta in bocca.

Hela prese la valigia "Tutto qua?"

"Si."disse l'uomo che accese al sigaretta "Non ho altro."

"Ah,noi non fumiamo."disse Gabi.

"E fate bene."disse l'uomo.

"In casa,voglio dire."disse Gabi.

"Oh..."disse lui che gettò fuori la sigaretta "Scusa."

Hela chiuse la porta.

"Vado a prendere le lenzuola."disse Gabi.

"Le mostro la camera."disse Hela.

"Grazie."disse l'uomo "E scusi ancora il disordine."

"La prego."disse l'uomo "Siete già così gentili."

Gabi andò in un corridoio stretto aprì una porta e scese le scale di legno per accedere in cantina che aveva un'altra stanza avvolta nel buio.

Gabi aprì una valigia e prese delle lenzuola ben piegate,poi guardò la stanza buia,che aveva una caldaia sulla parte destra e accese la luce illuminando il muro,poi si avvicinò alla parete e vide che c'era del cemento tra i mattoni che formava la sagoma di una porta e ci fu un tonfo dall'interno che la fece sussultare,poi la caldaia si accese.

Lei andò nella stanza di sopra e vide la borsa dell'uomo a terra,poi posò le lenzuola sul materasso singolo in un angolo.

Hela e l'uomo erano nello studio e lei li raggiunse.

L'uomo prese un libro "E questo...questo lo adoro.

Come mai ne ha tante copie?"

"Beh,l'ho scritto io."disse Hela.

"Oh Dio...è lei..."disse l'uomo.

Gabi sorrise sulla porta.

"Sono un suo ammiratore."disse l'uomo "L'ho letto tantissime volte.

Le sue parole mi hanno cambiato la vita.

Una poesia sul regno dei morti."

"Si..."disse Hela.

Gabi entrò nella stanza.

"Oh mi scusi,immagino glie lo dicano in continuazione."disse l'uomo.

"Non direi,no."disse Hela.

L'uomo vide la pietra arancione che però ora era di cristallo trasparente,con poche linee arancioni dentro che emanavano energia.

"E questo?"disse l'uomo allungando la mano "Cos'è questo?"

"Attento."disse Hela prendendo la pietra "Questo è molto,molto delicato.

È...un regalo."

"Un regalo molto speciale."disse l'uomo ""Glie l'hai fatto tu?"

"No."disse Gabi.

"Quando ero più giovane ho perso tutto in un incendio."disse Hela.

"Ah,mi dispiace."disse l'uomo.

"Difficile capire cosa significa...perdere tutto."disse Hela andando alla scrivania,seguita dall'uomo e poi mise la pietra sotto una lampada "I ricordi,il lavoro,tutto.

Non sapevo se sarei riuscita più...a creare finché non ho trovato questo nella cenere.

Non è incredibile?"

"Me lo fa…?"disse l'uomo allungando la mano.

"Mi ha dato la forza di ricominciare."disse Hela chiudendo il cristallo tra le mani "E poi è arrivata lei...tu."

Gabi sorrise.

"E ha riportato la vita in ogni singola stanza."disse Hela mettendo il cristallo a posto "Ogni minimo dettaglio."

"Tutto da sola?"disse l'uomo.

"Si."disse Gabi.

"Oh...quindi non sei solo un bel faccino."disse l'uomo tossendo.

"Ero solo venuta a dire che mi preparo per la notte."disse Gabi.

"Scusa,non..."disse l'uomo che tossì.

"Vuole un po' d'acqua?"disse Hela.

"Si sente bene?"disse Gabi.

Hela prese una bottiglia d'acqua "Arrivo subito."

Gabi si allontanò.

"Sicuro che non vuole dell'acqua?"disse Hela "Solo un sorso."

"Grazie."disse l'uomo.

Gabi salì le scale.

In piena notte Gabi,che aveva i capelli legati, aprì gli occhi e vide che Hela non c'era più,così si alzò e si mise una vestaglia,poi scese nello studio trovandolo vuoto e alla fine raggiunse la stanza dell'uomo,trovando i vestiti sul letto e un vaso pieno di sigarette,con l'accendino vicino.

L'uomo fu udito tossire nel bagnò,lei aprì la porta e lo trovò nudo,accucciato sulla tazza del lavandino a tossire,mentre Hela lo aiutava.

"Butti fuori."disse Hela "Bravo."

"Non si sente bene?"disse Gabi.

"Ha bevuto troppo,ora si riprende."disse Hela.

Gabi vide che l'uomo aveva una ferita sul fianco destro e Hela la coprì con la mano.

"Ok."disse Hela.

"Cos'è quell..."disse Hela.

"Dagli un po' di intimità!"disse Hela.

Gabi chiuse la porta.

"Ok."disse Hela "Tutto fuori.

Tutto fuori."

Gabi prese l'accendino e lo gettò dietro il mobile,poi prosegui,ma l'accendino provocò un rumore,simile a quando un cristallo viene colpito,ma senza rompersi.

Gabi barcollò e afferrò la porta,con la mano destra,guardando il braccio sinistro.

Alcune parti della casa tornarono carbonizzate per qualche secondo.

Gabi salì le scale ansimando e tendosi alla ringhiera,poi entrò nel bagno al pieno di sopra,tenendosi il braccio sinistro,poi si appoggiò al lavandino,aprì l'armadietto del bagno e dentro trovo la pietra viola che emanava una forte luce,la prese e la strinse nella mano destra prendendo energia e facendo diventare viola i suoi occhi,poi andò a sedersi sulla vasca e si tolse la vestaglia,restando con il vestito bianco che aveva quella mattina.

Il giorno dopo aveva apparecchiato il tavolo poco dopo la cucina e stava mettendo i bicchieri.

Aveva una padella sul fuoco e andò a controllarla.

Aveva i capelli legati dietro la testa,ma anche una lunga ciocca di capelli.

"Buon giorno."disse Hela che le diede un bacio.

"Buon giorno."disse Gabi.

"Che profumino."disse Hela.

"Che è successo stanotte?"disse Gabi.

"Non riuscivo a dormire,ero troppo esaltata."disse Hela.

"Per cosa?"disse Gabi.

"I suoi racconti."disse Hela prendendo una tazza"Adoro la sua mente,ed è così stimolante parlare con qualcuno che apprezza veramente il lavoro."

"Io amo il tuo lavoro."disse Gabi.

"Lo ami,lo so."disse Hela dandole un bacio sulla guancia "Lo so bene."

"E lui sta meglio?"disse Gabi.

"Come?"disse Hela entrando in un'altra stanza.

"Dico si sente meglio?"disse Gabi "Gli è passata?"

"Si,si."disse Hela affacciandosi "Un secondo."

Gabi prese un contenitore dal frigo e chiudendolo si spaventò nel vedere l'uomo.

"Oh scusa,cercavo da accendere."disse l'uomo che si avvicinò ai fornelli aprendo il gas a pieno e accendere la sigaretta.

"Tranquilla,vado a fumare fuori."disse l'uomo "Buon giorno."

"Buon giorno."disse la donna"Come si sente?"

"Una meraviglia."disse lui uscendo e lei lo vide dalla finestra.

"Buon giorno."disse Hela entrando nella cucina.

"Buon giorno."disse l'uomo.

"Come ha dormito?"disse Hela.

"Come un bambino."disse l'uomo"Sogni molto vividi.

Dev'essere l'aria."

"Si."disse Hela sedendosi.

"Io non capisco..."disse Gabi e qualcuno suonò il campanello.

"Chi è?"disse lei

"Vado io."disse Hela alzandosi.

"No,lascia."disse Gabi andando alla porta "Vado io."

"Aspetta visite?"disse l'uomo.

"Di solito non viene mai nessuno."disse Hela.

"Io impazzirei."disse l'uomo.

"Non lo dica a me."disse Hela.

Gabi aprì la porta trovando una donna che era anziana,ma ancora bella e con i capelli biondi.

"Salve."disse Gabi.

"Ciao."disse la donna.

"Le serve aiuto?"disse Gabi.

"Ce l'hai fatta."disse l'uomo arrivando insieme a Hela"La mia dolce metà."

"Perché non butti quella roba."disse la donna.

"Tanto non aspiro."disse lui e i due si baciarono.

"Molto piacere."disse Hela.

"Ah...il piacere è mio."disse la donna.

"Prego,entri."disse Hela.

I due entrarono.

"Non avevo...capito che fosse sposato."disse Gabi.

"Davvero?"disse l'uomo.

Gabi si voltò sentendo uno strano odore "La colazione..."

"Le prendo la valigia."disse Hela.

Gabi andò in cucina e tentò di prendere la padella ma si scotto.

"OH...sta bruciando!"disse la donna che si avvicinò.

"NON LA TOCCHI!"disse Gabi e la donna si scottò facendo cadere la padella.

"Scusa."disse lei e l'uomo la fece sedere.

"Ci penso io."disse Gabi.

"Apro le finestre."disse l'uomo.

"Ci penso io."disse Hela mentre l'uomo si sedeva.

"Fa molto male?"disse Gabi.

"Solo un po'."disse lei.

"È tutto ok."disse l'uomo "Ghiaccio."

"Ghiaccio..."disse Gabi che prese il ghiaccio dal frigo.

"Che stupida."disse lei.

"Niente di grave,stai bene."disse l'uomo.

Gabi le diede il ghiaccio.

"Mi dispiace davvero tanto."disse Gabi.

"Oh non ti preoccupare."disse la donna "È un vero piacere conoscerti."

"Il piacere è tutto...mio."disse Gabi.

Poco dopo Gabi era sola in cucina e preparava un vassoio con latte e biscotti.

Hela era su un divano e gli altri due su due sedie,con i mezzo un tavolo.

"Avevo rinunciato al lavoro."disse l'uomo "Mi stavo ad abituando a stare da solo."

"Oh grazie."disse l'uomo mentre Gabi portava la roba sul tavolo "Ma poi..."

"Buoni."disse la donna assaggiando i biscotti.

"È semplicemente andata così."disse l'uomo,mentre Gabi versava il latte "Appena l'ho vista,ho capito...che era la donna con cui volevo passare la mia vita.

Amore a prima vista."

"Anche per me."disse la donna.

"Si,come no."disse l'uomo.

"Perché?"disse lei "Non potevo resistere a questa faccia.

Tu mi credi,vero?"

Gabi sorrise.

"Dai,ora siediti."disse Hela e Gabi la raggiunse sul divano"Quindi non ha mai avuto dubbi."

"Esatto."disse la donna.

"Oh,certo."disse l'uomo con sarcasmo.

"Perché?"disse lei.

"Non hai avuto dubbi?"disse l'uomo.

"No,neanche mezzo."disse lei "Voi la capite un'intesa del genere,no?

Per forza.

Insomma siete così diverse.

Dev'essere questo che vi ha attratto."

"Sei bellissima,vieni qui."disse l'uomo che la baciò.

"Poi arrivano i figli."disse lei.

"Si."disse lui.

"E mandano tutto a puttane."disse la donna.

"Avete figli?"disse Hela.

"2."disse l'uomo "Maschi."

"Splendido."disse Hela.

"Ecco."disse l'uomo indicando una foto che la donna aveva preso dalla borsa "Lui è il maggiore."

"Mi faccia vedere."disse Hela che prese la foto.

"E poi il cocco di mamma."disse lui.

"Ah,piantala."disse la donna.

"Wow,che occhi stupendi."disse Hela.

"E voi due?"disse la donna "Mai pensato di adottare?"

"Non ancora."disse Hela "Ma vogliamo farlo.

Ultimamente abbiamo avuto poco tempo per noi."

Gabi la guardò stupita.

"E che state aspettando?"disse la donna bevendo "Finite di mangiare e datevi da fare."

Tutti risero.

"Vede...io voglio...finire la casa e...lui sta lavorando a qualcosa di nuovo."disse Gabi.

"Quindi ha ripreso a scrivere..."disse l'uomo.

"Si."disse Hela.

"Oh..."disse la donna "Finalmente,no?"

"Si."disse Hela.

"Oh,ma allora disturbiamo."disse l'uomo "È l'ultima cosa che vorremmo."

"No,potete restare qui tutto il tempo che volete."disse Hela.

Gabi la guardò stupita.

"Gentile da parte sua."disse l'uomo.

"No,non possiamo approfittare."disse la donna.

"Amore,hanno un sacco di posto qui."disse l'uomo.

La donna prese il cellulare "Avete un telefono?

Qui non prende."

"E a noi piace così."disse Hela.

"Non sei obbligata a chiamarlo ogni giorno."disse l'uomo.

"Ce n'è uno in cucina."disse Gabi "L'accompagno io."

La donna si alzò dal tavolo e l'uomo la accompagnò.

"Non potremmo rilassarci almeno un week end?"disse l'uomo.

"Amore,voglio dirgli..."disse la donna.

I due si allontanarono e Gabi abbassò la testa.

"Che hai?"disse Hela.

"Perché lo fai senza chiedere a me?"disse Gabi.

"Fare cosa?"disse Hela.

"Invitarli a restare."disse Gabi.

"Ah…non pensavo fosse un problema."disse Hela.

"È strano."disse Gabi.

"Cosa?"disse Hela.

"Lo sapevi che aveva una moglie?"disse Gabi.

"No."disse Hela.

"Con la scrittura come fai?"disse Gabi.

"In realtà...mi stavo godendo il fatto di non pensarci."disse Hela "Ma visto che ora ci sto pensando invece,forse dovrei cercare di fare e non solo pensare."

Hela si alzò e anche Gabi.

"Ehi."disse Gabi "Ehi."

Gabi lo baciò.

"Ora devo lavorare."disse lei che andò via.

Poco dopo Gabi aveva una maglietta a maniche corte e teneva un piano con la mano sinistra,mentre con la destra metteva una sostanza appiccicosa sul piano,poi salì sulla scala, prese un oggetto piatto,con un manico,ci mise sopra la sostanza e iniziò a dipingere il muro.

I capelli di Gabi erano completamente legati dietro la testa.

"Limonata."disse la donna che aveva due bicchieri in mano e li fece andare l'uno contro l'altro,facendo cadere un po' di liquido.

"Attenta."disse Gabi che si voltò.

La donna mise un bicchiere sul tavolo.

"Ho pensato ti andasse."disse la donna.

"Grazie."disse Gabi.

La donna tolse il lenzuolo dal divano e ci si sedette sopra con tutte le scarpe.

"Ricetta segreta di famiglia."disse la donna.

"Quale parte,i limoni?"disse Gabi sorridendo"La sua mano?"

"Da ancora dolore."disse lei.

"Mi dispiace."disse Gabi.

"Ah...non è mica colpa tua."disse la donna"Hai per caso un analgesico?"

"No."disse Gabi.

"Mi stai dicendo la verità?"disse lei.

"Davvero,non ce l'ho,mi dispiace."disse Gabi.

"Ok."disse la donna.

"Non hai sete?"disse la donna.

"Vero."disse Gabi che scese dalla scala e prese il bicchiere con la mano destra "Oh..."

"Santo cielo,ma che hai fatto?"disse la donna.

"Come?"disse Gabi.

"Il tuo braccio sinistro..."disse la donna.

"Ah...un incidente."disse Gabi "Ora non sento più nulla,ma evito di usarlo troppo."

"Quando è successo?"disse lei.

"Anni fa."disse Gabi "La prima volta che passai da questa parte."

"Sembra recente..."disse la donna.

"Si,non è mai cambiato."disse Gabi "Ora comunque capisco.

Forte questa roba."

"Io sono al secondo."disse la donna.

"Non ci posso pensare che hai fatto tutto da sola."disse la donna.

"Perché no?"disse lei.

"È tanto."disse la donna.

"Sa...ci passiamo tutto il tempo qui."disse Gabi "E voglio che sia un paradiso.

E poi...adoro il lavoro."

"Ed è un lavoro stupendo."disse la donna.

"Grazie."disse Gabi.

La donna si alzò e le girò intorno "Me lo fai fare un giro?"

"Certo."disse Gabi che iniziò a camminare,ma la donna la fermò mettendole una mano sulla spalla e voltandola.

"Voglio ringraziarvi per l'ospitalità."disse lei "La tua compagna è stata...molto generosa."

"Si figuri."disse Gabi.

"Bene."disse la donna "Da dove inizi?"

La donna le camminò davanti,verso la cucina.

"Beh,questa è stata la parte più difficile,era tutto rovinato,le... pedate,la ringhiera,persino il lucernario."disse Gabi "C'è voluto molto materiale nuovo,ma ho salvato..."

"Scusa non era più facile partire da capo?"disse la donna.

"Che vuol dire?"disse Gabi.

"Dico...perché non avete costruito una casa nuova?"disse la donna.

"Perché...è casa sua."disse Gabi.

"Ah...lo ami davvero."disse la donna "Posso farti una domanda?"

Gabi annuì.

"Perché non vuoi figli?"disse la donna.

"Non ho capito."disse Gabi.

"Ah..."disse la donna andando in giro per la casa "Ho visto la tua reazione prima.

So cosa vuol dire quando è appena cominciata,uno pensa di avere tutto il tempo del mondo e...beh poi potresti non avere più modo di adottarli.

Non è una cosa facile.

Adotta dei figli.

Così creerete qualcosa insieme.

Ecco cosa manda avanti un matrimonio.

Questa...questa è solo...scenografia."

La donna si avvicinò lentamente.

"Oh,ma tu li vuoi allora."disse la donna "Quindi è lui?"

"Io mi rimetto a lavoro."disse Gabi che tornò indietro.

"Ma allora perché lui ha detto…?"disse la donna "Mi dispiace.

Sono troppo diretta?"

Gabi si voltò.

"Mi capita a volte."disse la donna "Ogni rapporto ha i suoi problemi,figuriamoci voi due."

La donna guardò lo studio aperto "È li che lavora?"

"Non può entrare."disse Gabi.

"Oh,fammi solo sbirciare."disse la donna che salì le scale.

Gabi la inseguì e la fermò "Non vuole che entri nessuno quando lei non c'è!"

"Allora la ami davvero."disse la donna "Che Dio ti aiuti."

Hela rideva con il marito della donna ed entrambe si dirigevano alla porta d'ingresso.

"Dove andate?"disse Gabi.

"Lo porto a fare un giro."disse Hela.

"Facciamo un'escursione."disse l'uomo.

"E dove?"disse Gabi.

"Qui intorno."disse Hela.

"Vai piano."disse la donna.

"Ovvio,così almeno posso fumare di più."disse l'uomo mentre Hela apriva la porta "Voi non volete venire?"

"No,dobbiamo fare il bucato."disse la donna bevendo"Mi fai vedere dove,vero?"

Le due scesero in cantina e la donna portava un sacco nero.

"Hanno legato bene,non trovi?"disse la donna "Il mio,di solito,non è un amante della natura."

"Ah..."disse Gabi.

"Wow,non sei ancora arrivata questa parte."disse la donna"Ah,quanto pesa."

La donna gettò il sacco a terra facendo voltare Gabi.

"Ah,quanti attrezzi."disse la donna.

"Lo dia a me."disse Gabi che prese il sacco,mentre l'altra andava verso le lavatrici.

"Quale delle 2?"disse la donna.

"A sinistra."disse Gabi.

"Ah,è pieno."disse la donna aprendo la lavatrice e tirando fuori i panni gettandoli a terra.

"Aspetti,lasci,le do una mano."disse Gabi che si accucciò aprendo l'altra lavatrice.

"Oh no,è questo il problema?"disse la donna.

"Come?"disse Gabi.

La donna mostrò delle mutande bianche e bisbigliò "Devi darti più da fare."

Gabi riprese le mutande.

"Scusa."disse la donna ridendo e tirando fuori i vestiti "Credi a me.

Sempre tenere alto l'interesse.

In quel settore come andiamo."

Gabi chiuse la lavatrice e si alzò "Non mi...sento a mio agio a parlare di questa roba."

"Io provo solo a dare una mano."disse la donna "Voglio dire...guardati,se non ti salta sempre addosso è per il troppo tempo assieme oppure… "

La donna bevve.

"O cosa?"disse Gabi.

"Senti lascia perdere."disse la donna "Non sono affari miei.

Mi sa che questa roba mi ha mandata fuori."

"No,non fa niente..."disse Gabi.

"Sul serio,è evidente che lei ti ama ancora."disse la donna che mostrò il bicchiere "Vado a rabbocare questa."

La donna andò via.

Gabi chiuse la seconda lavatrice e poi si sciacquo le mani,osservando la caldaia,poi salì al piano di sopra e si guardò intorno,non trovando la donna,osservò la cucina e vide che era piena di limoni tagliati,scodelle e piatti.

"Signora?"disse Gabi girando per casa,entrò nella stanza dell'uomo,urtando la borsa nera a terra,poi entrò nel bagno e trovò dei fazzoletti sporchi di sangue sul lavandino,così li gettò a terra.

Dal lavandino uscì una sostanza semiliquida rossa che,arrivata a mezz'aria, si condensò nella pietra rossa.

Gabi la guardò stupita,poi la pietra divenne di nuovo liquido volante rosso e si infilò ne lavandino spaventandola,poi Gabi uscì e urtò contro la borsa dell'uomo vedendo che era aperta e che c'era una foto che usciva da sotto i vestiti.

Prendendo la foto vide che ritraeva il volto di Hela.

Tornando nella parte principale vide la donna entrare nello studio.

"Ehi!"disse Gabi che corse al piano di sopra e vide la donna davanti allo scaffale dove era il cristallo "Le ho detto che non vuole nessuno qui dentro quando lei non c'è!"

"È stupendo."disse la donna guardando il cristallo "Che cos'è?"

Gabi la afferrò "Senta,dobbiamo uscire.

Per favore!"

"Sto solo dando un'occhiata in giro."disse la donna uscendo.

"Deve uscire."disse Gabi.

"Non capisco perché ti fai così tanti problemi."disse la donna.

Gabi guardò il cristallo e chiuse la porta.

"OH!"disse la donna "Sono tornati!"

L'uomo tossiva.

"Di qua,venga."disse Hela che accompagnò l'uomo.

"Amore?"disse la donna.

"Ti senti bene?"disse la donna.

"Le prendo un po' d'acqua."disse Hela.

Gabi e la donna li raggiunsero in cucina.

"Maledette sigarette."disse la donna.

"Tenga."disse Hela dandogli un bicchiere.

"Come va."disse la donna andandogli vicino.

"È iniziato ora."disse Hela.

"Forza prendiamo le pillole."disse la donna.

I due si allontanarono e Hela si appoggiò sul lavello.

"È stato intenso."disse Hela a Gabi che era ferma sulla porta "Non crederai a quello che mi ha raccontato.

Ha detto..."

"Il lavello non è fissato."disse Gabi.

"Cosa?"disse Hela.

Gabi si allontanò e Hela a seguì.

"Ehi,aspetta."disse Hela "È successo qualcosa?

Parla."

Gabi la portò in un'altra stanza.

"Che succede?"disse Hela "Parla."

"Lui ha una di quelle tue foto nella sua borsa."disse Gabi.

"Perché hai frugato nella sua borsa?"disse Hela.

"Non è questo il punto."disse Gabi "Non è capitato qui per caso.

È fissato con te."

"Lo so."disse Hela.

"Non ho capito?"disse Gabi.

"È quello che mi ha detto durante la passeggiata."disse Hela "Sta morendo."

"Oh…."disse Gabi.

"Per questo è venuto qui."disse Hela "Per conoscermi prima di morire."

"Ma perché non l'ha detto?"disse Gabi "Perché mentire?"

"Non lo so."disse Hela "È molto orgoglioso.

Lo ammiro questo."

Improvvisamente si udì un boato e il suono di un cristallo che si rompeva.

"OH!…."disse la voce della donna.

I due corsero nello studio.

"Che avete fatto?"disse Hela che si mise in ginocchio a terra prendendo i pezzi.

"Mi scusi tanto."disse l'uomo"Ci scusi tanto.

Le stavo raccontando la storia.

Io...mi dispiace..."

"Mi darò da fare per trovarne un altro."disse lui.

"Si,ne possiamo..."disse la donna.

"ZITTI!"urlò Hela che indicò la porta con la mano destra e spaventò Gabi.

Hela iniziò a raccogliere i pezzi.

Gabi mise la mano destra sulla spalla di Hela e lei si voltò "Scusa se ho urlato.

Dammi un momento."

Gabi uscì dalla porta e Hela prese una ciotola dove mise i pezzi.

"È stato un indicente."disse l'uomo in fondo alle scale.

"Credo sia meglio se andate via."disse Gabi.

"Ma..."disse l'uomo.

"Gli abbiamo chiesto scusa."disse la donna.

"Tesoro non ti mettere contro,dai."disse il marito mettendole le mani sulla spalla e portandola via"È tutto ok.

Ora passa."

Gabi si voltò verso Hela che aveva messo tutti i pezzi in una ciotola,poi li prese con le mani e li strinse sanguinando.

Gabi si spaventò.

"Ti prego..."disse Hela "TI PREGO!"

Gabi chiuse la porta,poi scese di sotto,andò nella stanza dei due e trovò lei seduta su di lui,mentre si baciavano e gemevano.

Gabi rimase sulla porta,poi si spostò e tornò indietro,mentre vedeva le macchie nere di bruciato che apparivano e ricomparivano.

Gabi andò nel bagno e prese la pietra viola dall'armadietto la strinse nella mano prendendo energia,l'iride e le pupille divennero viola e lei si appoggiò al lavandino.

Gabi scese le scale e bussò allo studio.

Hela aprì lo studio e Gabi vide che c'erano delle lenzuola sul tavolo e sulle poltrone,poi Hela diede un pugno alla maniglia della porta,la fece cadere dalle scale,corse in soffitta e aprì la porta.

Dentro vi era la parte superiore della corazza di Gabi,con l'elmo,messa su un'asta di legno.

C'era anche il guanto d'oro che era in verticale ed era vuoto,oltre che danneggiato e pieno di crepe.

Gabi raccolse la maniglia e vide che il pavimento si era abbozzato,poi scese in cantina e aprì la lavatrice tirando fuori i panni,poi risalì.

Andò alla base delle scale vedendo Hela che metteva delle tegole sulle porte dello studio e le inchiodava con il martello.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Gabi "Che stai facendo?"

"Qui non entreranno mai più."disse lei.

"Non ti preoccupare,li caccio via."disse Gabi.

"Si,e dove se ne vanno?"disse Hela.

Gabi andò alla porta e bussò.

Aprì la donna che aveva solo reggiseno e mutande "Cosa ti serve?"

"Siete pronti?"disse Gabi.

"Per fare che?"disse la donna.

"Vogliamo che andiate via."disse Gabi.

"Vogliamo o vuoi?"disse la donna mentre il marito tossiva in un'altra stanza.

"Ho cercato in ogni modo di..."disse Gabi.

"Si,brava,ora devo pensare a mio marito."disse la donna che le chiuse la porta in faccia e lei bussò di nuovo.

"C'è nessuno?"disse una voce maschile e Gabi andò all'ingresso trovando un uomo in giacca e cravatta "C'è nessuno?

Ma dove siete?"

Gabi vide che le tegole erano state tutte messe e Hela non c'era.

"Ciao."disse l'uomo "E tu chi sei?"

"Chi è lei?"disse Gabi "Cosa ci fa qui?"

"Che ci facciamo tutti qui."disse l'uomo "No?

Dov'è mia madre?"

"Ah,è..."disse Gabi che andò verso la stanza "Aspetti qui."

"Bel panorama."disse l'uomo e lei si voltò per un istante.

La donna,rivestita,apri la porta e vide il figlio.

"Scusi,ma ha invitato suo figlio?"disse Gabi.

"No,io..."disse la madre "Che ci fai qui?"

"Mamma ho cercato di chiamarti,ma non prendeva..."disse l'uomo.

"Che succede?"disse la madre.

"È venuto e ha trovato il testamento."disse il figlio.

"Cosa?"disse la madre.

"Si,è fuori di testa..."disse il figlio.

"Scusate,ma qualsiasi cosa succeda,dovreste finire..."disse Gabi.

"Papa!"disse un secondo ragazzo più giovane e con capelli lunghi.

Indossava anche lui giacca e cravatta.

"Che…?"disse il primo figlio.

"È qui?"disse la madre.

"Oh no..."disse il primo figlio.

"PAPÀ!"urlò il secondo.

"Ma chi è?"disse Gabi.

"Si,bravo,scappa da mammina!"disse il ragazzo arrivando con un figlio.

"Mi hai seguito..."disse il primo figlio.

"Non dovresti essere qui."disse la madre.

"Sei impazzito?"disse il primo figlio.

"Papà dov'è?"disse il secondo figlio vedendo Gabi "Chi è lei?

Chi sei?"

"Ehi!"disse il primo.

"Chi sei?"disse il secondo figlio.

"Ehi!"disse il primo figlio "Non ti vuole vedere."

"No,non è vero,è qui!"disse il secondo "Papa!

PAPA!"

"Basta..."disse la madre.

"Ragazzi..."disse l'uomo che uscì "Ma che ci fate qui?"

"Che cos'è questo?"disse il secondo figlio,mentre il primo cercò di prenderlo "Lo sai cos'hai firmato?"

"Certo che lo so."disse l'uomo "Mi avevi detto che l'avevi informato."

"No,io..."disse la madre.

"L'hai voluto tu?..."disse il secondo figlio disperato "MA COME HAI POTUTO?"

"È per un buon motivo figliolo."disse il padre mentre il primo lo tratteneva.

"È colpa tua."disse il primo.

"Lascia,che gli spiego."disse il padre.

"No,ci parlo io."disse la donna.

"No,ora ci parlo io."disse il padre che andò dal figlio e lo portò all'ingresso afferrandolo per la giacca "Hai ragione.

Avrei dovuto dirtelo io."

Gabi fece il giro e li trovò all'ingresso.

"Va bene?"disse il padre "E mi dispiace.

Ti giuro che invece ho pensato a te..."

"LASCIAMI!"disse il secondo figlio che fu lasciato dal primo.

"E basta!"disse il primo.

"Dovrete prendere una decisione che gruppo..."disse il padre,mentre Gabi guardava in alto e vedeva che Hela non c'era.

"Dovete decidere in 2,prima di poter spendere."disse il padre.

"Ma non funzionerà!"disse il secondo "Mi devono dare il mio..."

"Serve per andare d'accordo!"disse il padre "È questa la cosa più importante!"

"Si,ma lei si schiera con lui!"disse il secondo fratello.

"NON MI ASCOLTI NEANCHE !"urlò il padre.

"No,io voglio appoggiare entrambi."disse la madre,mentre Gabi vide Hela all'ultimo piano con delle scatole di vernice.

Hela iniziò a scendere le scale.

"Appoggiarmi?"disse il secondo figlio "Tu vuoi dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare?"

"Questo non è vero!"disse la madre.

"Tu non credi in me e nelle cose che faccio!"disse il secondo figlio.

"MA QUANDO LA FINISCI?"disse il primo "Basta frignare!"

"MI ODIATE!"disse il secondo figlio.

"Non ti odiamo."disse il padre.

"Ti vogliamo bene."disse la madre "Sei mio figlio."

Gabi corse sa Hela "Ci sono i figli.

Sono entrati così,all'improvviso."

"Lo so."disse Hela che scese.

"ZITTO!"urlò il secondo fratello.

"Ecco qua."disse il primo "Ti saresti mangiato tutti i soldi.

Si arrabbia quando non si fa a modo suo."

"Sentite,andiamo a parlare fuori."disse il padre che portò il figlio all'ingresso "Ci sono i padroni di casa."

"No,io voglio parlare ora!"disse il secondo figlio "NE VOGLIO PARLARE ADESSO,PAPÀ!"

"Se ti servono i soldi,te li do io..."disse il padre che mostrò il portafogli.

"NON LI VOGLIO I TUOI SOLDI!"urlò il secondo figlio colpendo il portafogli.

"Ora devi..."disse la madre che lo afferrò.

"NON MI TOCCARE!"disse lui che la spinse via.

"Ehi!"disse Hela che lo spinse al muro con facilità.

"Ma che..."disse il secondo figlio.

"Calmati."disse Hela.

"Tu sei la poetessa?"disse il secondo figlio "La grande scrittrice.

Tu non sai niente."

"Senti..."disse Hela.

"Mi hanno mentito..."disse il secondo figlio.

"Ok,non conosco i fatti,ma ti devi calmare."disse Hela "Per favore."

Hela lo lasciò.

"Grazie."disse il padre.

"Potete stare li."disse Hela.

"Si,sediamoci e parliamone."disse il padre toccando il figlio.

"Si..."disse il secondo figlio.

"No,mamma,papà sta morendo,i soldi sono l'unica cosa che..."disse il primo figlio.

"No..."disse la madre.

L'altro lo afferrò "NON TI PERMETTERE!"

"No..."disse il pare.

"FERMI!"urlò la madre.

Il primo figlio lo spinse sulla parete.

"Ragazzi,ragazzi..."disse il padre che intervenne e si prese un colpo allo stomaco perdendo sangue dalla bocca e crollando a terra.

"OH DIO!"urlò la donna.

"CHE COSA HAI FATTO!"disse il primo fratello "GUARDA CHE COSA HAI FATTO!"

Il secondo figlio spinse il primo sull'altra parete,mentre l'altro gli mise una mano in faccia.

"FERMI!"urlò la madre mentre Gabi si metteva la mano destra sulla bocca.

Il primo tentò di liberarsi,ma il secondo lo gettò il sala da pranzo.

"FERMI!"urlò Gabi.

"RAGAZZI!"urlò la madre "BASTA!"

Il secondo figlio gli saltò addosso ,ma poi venne messo sotto.

"BASTA!"urlò Gabi "VI PREGO!"

"Può respirare?"disse Hela mentre aiutava il padre che era a terra e tossiva sangue "Respiri."

Il primo fratello sputò in faccia al secondo che lo scagliò via,poi prese una sedia.

"NO!..."disse Gabi e la sedia fu scagliata contro l'altro che la evitò,così si fracassò contro il muro.

L'altro fuggì.

"NO!"disse il primo.

"VIENI QUI!"urlò il secondo correndogli dietro.

"NON ESISTE!"urlò il primo.

"FERMI!"urlò Gabi correndogli dietro "BASTA!"

"MA SEI IMPAZZITO?"disse il primo mentre i due si dividevano in 2 stanze diverse "FERMI..."

Il secondo prese la maniglia e lo inseguì in un'altra stanza.

"NO!"disse Gabi che gli corse dietro"NO!"

Il secondo figlio gli spaccò la testa con un colpo e lo colpì una volta a terra.

"NO!"urlò Gabi che lo prese e lo gettò lontano con una mano,poi vedendo il sangue che scorreva a terra,indietreggiò e si accasciò vicino ad un mobile.

Il secondo fratello soccorse il primo.

"Alzati."disse il secondo che gli toccò il viso "Ehi?

Alzati!

Alzati!

Non fare scene alzati.

Alzati.

Guardami."

Lui guardò Gabi,si avvicinò le mise le mani insanguinate sul volto "No,senti...

Non è colpa mia.

Non è colpa mia.

Non mi hanno mai voluto bene.

Hanno sempre voluto più bene a lui e mi hanno abbandonato.

Dimmi che mi capisci..."

Hela lo afferrò "ALZATI!"

Lei lo sbatté contro un baso di vetro che si frantumò,ferendolo alla fronte,mentre la madre soccorreva il figlio caduto.

Hela gli mise le mani intorno alla testa "Che hai fatto a tuo fratello?"

"CHE COS'HAI FATTO?!"urlò la madre mentre Hela si avvicinava "CHE COS'HAI FATTO?"

"Tu l'ha fatto."disse il secondo figlio ce se ne andò piangendo.

"SVEGLIATI!"disse la madre "AIUTALO!

FA QUALCOSA!"

"Asciugamano."disse Hela.

"Lo vado a prendere."disse Gabi che corse via "Ok."

Lei andò in bagno,vedendo l'altro figlio fuggire,poi portò l'asciugamano.

"Il dottore."disse Hela "Chiamalo."

Gabi andò all'ingresso e fece alzare l'uomo "Venga,presto."

"Che c'è?"disse l'uomo "Che succede?"

"Perde sangue."disse Gabi e in qual momento arrivò Hela con in braccio il figlio.

"Non si affatichi."disse Hela.

"Attenti!"disse la donna "Attenti!

Adesso si riprende!"  
"Ti chiamo dall'ospedale."disse Hela "Gli tenga su la testa."

Hela aprì la porta e se ne andò.

"No!"disse Gabi "No,resta con me!"

"Ci serve aiuto,adesso."disse l'uomo,mentre si allontanavano.

"Non andare via..."disse Gabi che rimase sulla porta,poi rientrò e chiuse a chiave.

Poco dopo trovò la porta sul retro aperta,con una manata di sangue sul vetro e la chiuse,poi andò in cucina a lavarsi dal sangue e una vespa cadde sul piano cottura e morì.

Ormai era sera e Gabi iniziò a pulire il sangue,ma vide che una parte del legno non si poteva pulire,come se fosse macchiata irrimediabilmente.

Poco dopo gettò l'acqua insanguinata nella vasca, tirò fuori dal cassetto la gemma che emanava luce gialla,si sedette vicino alla vasca,strinse la gemma,mise la fronte attaccata al muro ed ebbe una visione di un cuore che iniziava ad avere una crepa scura si di esso e cominciava ad irrigidirsi.

Poco dopo si mise in ginocchio sulla stanza dove era il sangue e toccò la macchia vedendo che il legno era così imbevuto di sangue che si deformava al solo tocco.

Toccando il pavimento esso si ruppe e il pezzo insanguinato cadde di sotto.

Lei prese la lampada ad olio e illuminò il buco vedendo le gocce di sangue che cadevano.

Gabi scese in cantina,vide il buco e accese una lampadina che però,essendo piena di sangue,esplose,lasciando delle macchie sul muro.

Gabi sollevò un copertone e trovò il tesseract,il cubo che emanava luce azzurra poiché dentro vi era la gemma azzurra e lo usò per illuminare la macchia di sangue sul muro.

Lei noto che quando il sangue colava verso il basso,ad un certo punto,formava come l'immagine di una porta murata,così lei si avvicinò,mise il cubo a terra e toccò la parete con le dita vedendo che l'intonaco cadeva via come niente.

Facendo un piccolo buco,vide la maniglia di una porticina di metallo e la aprì,trovandosi in una specie di galleria con delle colonne di mattoni e una cisterna sul lato destro,poi un rospo andò verso di lei,che si scansò e l'animale uscì dalla stanza.

Sotto la caldaia Gabi trovò la pietra verde.

Gabi guadò il soffitto sentendo il rumore di un vetro che si rompeva,così tornò di sopra,poi vide una porta aperta,così si avvicinò,guardandosi intorno,poi vide il vetro rotto e la foto di Hela strappata a terra.

Gabi si chinò e non vide che il secondo fratello era dietro di lei.

"Ehi."disse l'uomo e lei si voltò di scatto "Ti hanno lasciato qui da sola?

Allora mi capisci."

Lui se ne andò via,raccogliendo il portafogli "Buona fortuna."

Lei andò a prendere il telefono,ma poi vide Hela fuori dalla porta e la abbracciò.

"Stai bene?"disse Hela.

"È venuto qui."disse Gabi.

"Lo so,mi ha accompagnato alla polizia."disse Hela.

"Lo troveranno,vedrai."disse Hela mettendole le mani sul volto "Ti ha fatto del male?"

"No."disse Gabi.

"Bene."disse Hela abbracciandola "Siediti."

Lei si mise in ginocchio a terra,stretta a Hela che chiuse la porta.

"Ecco,ti prendo un po' d'acqua."disse Hela che andò in cucina a prendere un bicchiere,lo riempì d'acqua e lo diede a Gabi "È tutto ok."

"All'ospedale che è successo?"disse Gabi.

"Nel momento in cui gli tenevo la mano,il ragazzo è morto."disse Hela.

"Ah...è terribile."disse Gabi "Tu stai bene?"

"Mi sento a pezzi."disse Hela "Vado a dormire.

Tu vieni?"

"Si."disse Gabi.

Le due camminarono tenendosi per mano,ma poi Gabi si fermò.

"Che succede?"disse Hela.

"Arrivo tra un minuto."disse Gabi.

"Sicura?"disse Hela.

"Si."disse Gabi che andò a vedere il buco,tolse la lampada e ci mise sopra il tappeto.

Gabi salì al piano di sopra e trovò Hela sul letto che dormiva.

A notte fonda Gabi sentì dei rumori e si svegliò,scese dal letto e affacciandosi dalla tromba delle scale vide un sacco di gente che entrava.

"Di qua."disse un uomo.

"Si dritto il cucina."disse la madre dei 2 figli che tornò con l'uomo.

Entrando nella stanza da letto vide il letto vuoto e Hela che materializzava l'abito sul suo corpo.

"Sono tornati presto."disse Hela.

"Ma che ci fanno qui?"disse Gabi.

"Non sapevano dove andare,gli ho detto di invitare qui un po' di amici e parenti."disse Hela che uscì"Ci penso io a loro. "

Hela scese le scale e lei rimase a guardare,poi quando scese le scale vide Hela che abbracciava la donna.

"Mi dispiace tanto."disse Hela.

"Grazie."disse la donna.

Il padre del ragazzo morto era seduto al tavolo e intorno c'erano diverse persone,tra cui un uomo di colore.

"Siete i ben venuti."disse Hela "Fate come se foste a casa vostra."

Gabi mise una mano sulla schiena della donna che si voltò "Mi dispiace tanto."

"Grazie."disse la donna che andò vicino al marito.

"Vogliamo fare un brindisi?"disse il ragazzo di colore.

"Si,bravo."disse il padre.

"Da un bicchiere a tutti."disse il nero ad un suo amico.

"Ti va di dire due parole?"disse la madre del ragazzo morto a Hela.

"Certo."disse Hela.

"Per favore."disse la madre toccando la schiena dell'uomo.

"Come si può provare a capire il vostro dolore?"disse Hela,mentre il nero diede un bicchiere a Gabi"Il sacrificio del genitore.

Anni e anni di preoccupazioni,anni di giorni,giorni di ore,ore di secondi.

Ma in ogni secondo...una quantità infinita d'amore.

E adesso,ad un tratto,sembra non esserci niente da amare.

Solo una vasta e silente oscurità."

I due genitori piangevano.

"Ma...niente paura."disse Hela "Perché dentro c'è una voce che sta urlando per farsi sentire.

Chiara e forte.

Ascoltate…"

Tutti piansero.

"Ecco,lo sentite?"disse Hela "Lo sentite questo?

Questo è il suono della vita.

Il suono dell'umanità.

Questa è la voce di vostro figlio."

Hela mise le mani sulle spalle del padre piangente "Il suo urlo d'amore.

Il suo amore per voi."

"Grazie."disse la madre.

"Salute."disse il nero che brindò con il bicchiere di Gabi.

"Grazie di essere venuti qui per essere con noi stasera."disse la donna "Io e mio marito siamo commossi.

Abbiamo perso il nostro bambino.

Io non posso credere che qualche ora fa lui era li in piedi e io lo abbracciavo forte.

Era così pieno di vita.

Come sempre del resto.

Non starà mai più qui con me.

Fin da bambino non riuscivo a trattenerlo.

Non vedeva l'ora di uscire a giocare.

Non si fermava mai."

In qual momento suonò il campanello e Gabi andò alla porta trovando altre persone che la salutarono ed entrarono senza permesso,dandole i cappotti che lei appese.

"Ora non correrò mai più tra i campi e io non lo abbraccerò mai più come ho fatto oggi."disse la madre "E lui non riderà mai più.

Voglio ringraziarvi ancora di più per essere qui oggi.

Per noi vuol dire tanto,non so cos'altro dire."

Gabi tornò nella stanza.

"Vorrei solo ringraziare la cara padrona di casa per la sua ospitalità nel momento del bisogno."disse la donna.

"Per me è un piacere."disse Hela seduta al tavolo.

"E per questo vorrei fare un brindisi alla sua gentilezza"disse la donna e tutti bevvero.

Il padre del ragazzo si alzò.

"Non 'è bisogno."disse la donna.

"No,voglio farlo."disse il padre piangendo "Io amavo mio figlio.

Lo amavo.

Non ci posso credere…"

L'uomo si sedette piangendo "Scusate,non ce la faccio.

Se qualcuno può...

Può...puoi dire due parole."

Tutti guardarono Gabi.

"Mi dispiace molto per la vostra perdita,io...ho cercato di fermarli,ma sono arrivata tardi."disse Gabi "Per vostro figlio…"

"Per entrambi i vostri figli."disse Hela mettendole le mani intorno alla spalle mentre altre persone entravano "Non dimentichiamo chi è ancora chissà dove.

Ma dovunque vada,dovunque sia…

Ben venuti."

"Poso questa in cucina."disse la donna.

"...che possa trovare gentilezza,compassione e un giorno,anche il perdono."disse Hela.

Gabi seguì la donna in cucina e trovò i due seduti sul lavello,mentre nella stanza accanto c'erano moltissime persone.

"Ah,mi scusi,potrebbe scendere?"disse lei "Il lavello ancora non è fissato."

"Oh,scusami."disse la donna che scese e calpestò del vetro "Oh...c'è del vetro a terra."

Gabi iniziò a raccogliere il vetro e poi lo gettò.

"È stato fantastico ciò che ha detto Hela."disse l'uomo di colore che la abbracciò "Va tutto bene.

Posso usare il telefono?"

"Ah,ma certo è in cucina."disse lei e l'uomo iniziò a camminare per la casa "No,è..."

Gabi gli andò dietro "Mi scusi?"

Lei girò per la casa cercandolo,poi incontro la madre del ragazzo morto.

"Dov'eri finita?"disse la madre.

"Ero un attimo di la."disse Gabi "Mi dispiace tanto, davvero."

"Si,lo so."disse la donna.

"Non so immaginare..."disse Gabi.

"No,non puoi immaginare cosa si prova davvero se un figlio non ce l'hai."disse la madre "Tu dai,dai,dai...e non...non è mai abbastanza."

"Si,lo capisco."disse Gabi.

"Davvero?"disse la donna "Perché almeno non ti metti qualcosa di decente?"

Gabi si guardò addosso e vide che la camicia da notte era scollata,così chiuse la vestaglia.

La donna andò al tavolo.

Gabi salì le scale e vide le tegole dello studio,poi vide l'uomo di colore e una donna asiatica che entravano nella camera da letto ridendo "Ehi!"

Lei salì le scale e vide i due seduti sul letto che si baciavano "Non potete stare qui."

"Come?"disse l'uomo.

"Dovete uscire."disse lei.

"Si,un minuto."disse il nero che baciò la donna.

"Questa è la nostra camera!"disse la Gabi.

"Tranquilla."disse l'uomo che andò via con l'altra ridendo"La vostra camera…

Dai troviamo un altro posto."

I due uscirono e lei chiuse la porta,poi iniziò a sentirsi male,vedendo parti della casa che tornavano bruciate,così corse in bagno e prese la pietra viola dall'armadietto e la strinse avendo energia,poi un uomo aprì la porta.

"Oh..."disse l'uomo "Davo un occhiata."

"Chiuda per favore."disse Gabi che si avvicinò alla porta e la chiuse,poi strinse la pietra illuminando gli occhi di energia viola.

Poco dopo si mise lo stesso vestito che aveva quando era sveglia e aprendo la porta della camera da letto trovò due sulle scale che parlavano e ridevano "Scusate.

Potreste andarvene di sotto?"

"Di qua?"disse la donna che indicò con il dito.

"Si."disse lei e i due scesero,poi Gabi scese le scale,trovando le tegole dello studio tinte di bianco,le toccò e vide che c'era vernice fresca "Ma che…?"

Scendendo vide diverse persone,tre cui il nero che dipingevano di bianco la casa "Che sta facendo?"

"Non è un problema,mi ci sono pagato il college così."disse l'uomo di colore.

"Ma perché sta imbiancando la mia casa?"disse Gabi.

"Beh,lei è così gentile,mi sembra il minimo."disse l'uomo di colore.

"Ferma!"disse Gabi ad una donna in un'altra stanza "Basta voi due.

Basta."

"Come vuoi."disse lui.

Gabi andò in sala da pranzo,trovandola invasa da gente che banchettava,con Hela seduta a capotavola che scherzava,poi vedendola si alzò "Eccoti qua.

La mia dea,vieni qui.

Per favore fatele spazio.

Grazie.

Vieni qui."

Hela si rimise seduta "Devi sentire queste storie,sono..."

"Tutte queste persone..."disse Gabi.

"Lo so,si stanno sfogando un po'."disse Hela.

"Ci stanno imbiancando casa."disse Gabi.

Un uomo rovesciò un bicchiere e cadde dalla sedia.

"Va tutto bene?"disse Hela andando a soccorrerlo.

"Faccio io."disse Gabi che iniziò ad asciugare il tavolo e mentre lo faceva guardò il padre del ragazzo che era molto afflitto,poi andò in cucina e trovò due sul lavello "Vi prego.

Scendete dal lavello."

"Scusa."disse l'uomo "Permesso."

Gabi gettò i tovaglioli sporchi nel cestino.

"Ma che problema ha?"disse la donna,mentre lei andava in un'altra stanza.

"Ehi."disse un uomo "Non ci hanno presentati.

Conosco questa famiglia da anni.

E tu?"

"Questa è casa mia."disse Gabi.

"Ah,è una casa stupenda."disse lui ridendo "Facciamo due passi?"  
"Cosa?"disse lei.

"2 passi."disse l'uomo "Con me."

"No."disse Gabi voltandosi e vedendo i due sul lavello "Per favore."

I due scesero dal lavello.

"Ti do il mio numero."disse l'uomo che scrisse su un foglietto.

"No,non lo voglio il suo numero."disse Gabi.

"Perché dici così?"disse l'uomo "Non mi conosci nemmeno."

Gabi tentò di andarsene,ma lui le afferrò il braccio sinistro.

"Prendi il mio numero."disse lei.

"Mi lasci il braccio."disse Gabi.

"Perché?"disse l'uomo.

"Perché non la conosco."disse Gabi che vide i due seduti sul lavello "Scendere da li."

"Da dove?"disse la donna.

"Dovresti,non sai cosa posso fare per te."disse l'uomo.

"Non voglio che faccia niente per me."disse Gabi.

"Sfacciata."disse lui.

"Mi lasci in pace."disse lei.

"Sei una troia arrogante."disse l'uomo andando via.

I due iniziarono a saltare sul lavello.

"È a posto,guarda."disse l'uomo.

"È tutto ok."disse la donna.

"No,smettetela."disse Gabi "Smettetela fermi."

I due continuarono a saltarci sopra e il mobile iniziò a muoversi e la parete a deformarsi.

"No,smettetela!"disse Gabi e il mobile venne giù,aprendo la parete e rompendo delle tubature che inondarono al casa d'acqua.

"VE NE ANDATE FUORI!"urlò Gabi "FUORI DA CASA MIA!"

"Che è successo?"disse Hela.

"NON MI STANNO A SENTIRE!"urlò Gabi.

"Tranquilla lo aggiustiamo."disse Hela che tornò in sala mentre la gente andava via "No,vi prego,non ve ne andate."

"È stato un onore e non dimenticheremo mai quello che ha fatto per noi."disse il padre del ragazzo che se ne andò via,mentre la moglie guardava con odio Gabi.

Gabi chiuse un rubinetto in cantina,fermando l'acqua,poi sentì la fine dei rumori provenienti dal piano di sopra e salì le scale e trovò la cucina in disordine e allagata,poi prese i piatti e li mise nel lavandino.

"Sono andati via."disse Hela "Dai andiamo letto.

Non devi farlo adesso."

"Fare cosa?"disse Gabi "Pulire questo macello?"

"Abbiamo fatto del bene."disse Hela "Gli serviva un posto per celebrare la vita stasera."

"E quello che serve a me?"disse lei uscendo dalla stanza"Oggi qui è morto un ragazzo,ho lavato il suo sangue e tu mi hai abbandonata."

"No,no,io non ti ho abbandonata."disse Hela andandole dietro "Quella gente ha perso un figlio,ha perso 2 figli.

Io gli ho dato una mano.

Non pensiamo a noi,pensa a loro."

"NO!"urlò Gabi voltandosi "TU NON PENSI A LORO,TU PENSI A TE!

Pensi solo e sempre a te!... e al tuo lavoro!

Tu credi che questo ti aiuti a scrivere?

Niente ti aiuta!

IO HO RIMESSO SU QUESTA CASA DA PARETE A PARETE!

TU NON HAI SCRITTO UNA PAROLA!"

"LO SO!"urlò Hela "LO SO!

SCUSA!

NON RIESCO A SCRIVERE,NON CI RIESCO!

NON RIESCO A PENSARE!"

Hela andò verso la porta "STO SOLO CERCANDO DI PORTARE LA VITA IN QUESTA CASA!"

Hela aprì la porta "APRIRE A PORTA A GENTE NUOVA,NUOVE IDEE!"

Fuori aveva iniziato a piovere.

"Pensi di essere tu a non respirare?"disse Hela "Sono io che sto soffocando qui,mentre tu fingi che non ci siano problemi!"

Hela si avvicinò "Andrà tutto bene,tutto a posto,ce la farai.

Sai una cosa,la vita non va sempre come realmente desideri."

"Hai ragione."disse Gabi "La mia lo dimostra."

"Non ho capito."disse Hela.

"Tu dici di vole far funzionare il nostro rapporto,ma non provi neanche a portarmi a..."disse Gabi.

In quel momento ci fu un'esplosione e le due si voltarono verso la porta,poi sentirono un pianto e corsero.

Uscendo videro che c'era una bambina con la pelle verde,con i capelli rossi,legati in due ciocche ai lati della testa,con due lunghe trecce,un cappottino viola,con alcune linee rosse,una sciarpa rossa,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Oh santo cielo!"disse Gabi che corse insieme ad Hela "Tu spegni l'incendio."

"Si."disse Hela che andò vicino ad una macchina in fiamme e allungando la mano verso di essa le fiamme si spensero.

"Ehi."disse Gabi chinandosi e la bambina si ritrasse "Stai bene?

Tranquilla,non ti faccio nulla."

Gabi mise le mani intorno alle braccia della bambina "Che è successo?"

"Mamma ha avuto un incidente."disse la bambina in lacrime.

Gabi guardò i resti della macchina,poi abbracciò la bambina "Va tutto bene.

Come ti chiami?"

"Gamora."disse la bambina che perse i sensi.

Il giorno dopo,di mattina,le due erano davanti al letto dove Gamora dormiva.

Gabi guardò Hela "Adottiamola.

La terremo come nostra figlia."

"Ci avevo già pensato."disse Hela "Per me va bene."

Hela alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto.

"Che c'è?"disse Gabi.

Hela corse verso una scrivania e prese dei fogli "Penna…

Penna…

Penna..."

Hela corse fuori dalla stanza,seguita da Gabi che la trovò in una sala,seduta da un tavolino.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Gabi.

"Scrivo."disse Hela.

"Cosa?"disse Gabi.

"Scrivo."disse Hela "Ieri sera.

Quelle persone,la sofferenza,il dolore,l'amore per il dolore e poi...tu,noi e ora lei.

La piccola."

Gabi sorrise.

"Mi sta arrivando."disse Hela che continuò a scrivere "So cosa dire,devo trovare le parole ed è fatta."

"Che bello."disse Gabi avvicinandosi "Va bene.

Non voglio interrompere,io vado...a mettere mano all'apocalisse."

"Ehi.."disse Hela e Gabi si voltò verso di lei "Ti amo."

Gabi sorrise e andò via.

Poco dopo prese la pietra viola e salì in soffitta.

Vide il suo guanto d'oro danneggiato e mise la pietra viola vicino al buco sulla nocca dell'indice e la pietra si incastono da sola,provocando un forte bagliore,poi prese quella gialla dal cassetto e la mise nel buco al centro del dorso del guanto,prese il cubo azzurro dalla cantina,lo frantumò con la mano destra,provocando un'onda d'urto azzurra,prese la pietra azzurra dai resti e la mise nella nocca del medio,provocando un'onda d'urto azzurra,poi andò davanti al lavandino,stese da mano e fece uscire la sostanza rossa che si condenso nella pietra rossa che fu messa nel buco della nocca dell'anulare del guanto,poi Gabi guardò il guanto e lo portò in cantina,mettendolo dietro alla cisterna appena scoperta.

Tempo dopo aveva la bambina a cavalluccio sulle spalle e camminava tra l'erba e gli alberi.

"Bello,vero?"disse Gabi.

"Si."disse lei "Mia mamma non tornerà più,vero?"

"No,piccola."disse Gabi "Ma ci penserò io a te."

Poco dopo Gabi era nella stanza dove c'era stato l'omicidio e spolverava un mobile,vide le due tavole di legno che avevano coperto il buco,prese il tappeto e ce lo mise sopra,poi aprì appena la porta della stanza accanto e vide Hela che scriveva ad un tavolino,sorrise e richiuse la stanza.

Passando davanti all'ingresso poco dopo,vide che la porta era aperta e Hela guardava fuori con un foglio.

"Che fai li?"disse Gabi e Hela si voltò,mentre l'altra guadava il foglio "È quella?"

"L'ho finita,si."disse Hela avvicinandosi.

"Posso."disse Gabi e Hela le diede i foglio.

Gabi si sedette sulle scale e mentre la leggeva delle lacrime le caddero dagli occhi "È bellissima."

"L'ho fatta anche in ricordo della prima volta che siamo venuti qui."disse Hela "Ricordi?"

"Quando ho rimesso a posto la casa?"disse Gabi.

"No."disse Hela "La prima volta che venimmo qui.

Prima ancora che la casa fosse rimessa a sposto,prima di tutto."

"Ah...adesso non mi torna in mente."disse Gabi "Quanto tempo fa è stato?"

"Tanto."disse Hela "Ma perché piangi?"

"È...è intensa."disse Gabi.

"Dici che è buona?"disse Hela

"È perfetta."disse Gabi.

Hela sorrise "Allora...che succede?"

"Pensi che ti perderò?"disse Gabi.

"No,mai."disse Hela sorridendo.

Il telefono squillò e Hela andò a rispondere "Pronto?

Ciao.

Si.

Sul serio?"

"Ma chi è?"disse Gabi.

"Un attimo,dammi un secondo."disse Hela "Gli è piaciuta.

Eccomi."

"A chi?"disse Gabi.

"Si,sono qui."disse Hela "Si,ti aspetto.

Pronto?"

Hela attaccò.

"Ma chi era?"disse Gabi.

"Il mio editore."disse Hela.

"L'ha letta?"disse Gabi.

"Si,ovvio."disse Hela "Perché?"

Il telefono squillò e Hela rispose "Si.

Eccomi.

Stampa?

Beh,lo sai come la penso."

Gabi scese in cantina con la pietra verde e la strinse in mano "Tempo."

La pietra le mostrò Hela davanti alla casa bruciata.

Il territorio intorno era completamente privo di vegetazione,nero,con alberi carbonizzati e si estendeva fino all'orizzonte,mentre il Sole aveva appena iniziato ad illuminare l'orizzonte,ma non si vedeva nemmeno.

Hela allungò la mano sinistra e Gabi la afferrò lentamente.

Aveva sia la corazza,con il guanto d'oro completo di tutte le gemme.

Gabi schioccò le dita della mano sinistra,dal quale partì un'enorme luce bianca e quando essa cessò il guanto era annerito,danneggiato,emanava fumo,il braccio di Gabi era pieno di macchie e venature,come ustionato sottopelle.

La vegetazione crebbe e ricoprì la Terra,mentre la pietra arancione scompariva dal guanto.

Gabi tenne la pietra,chiuse la porticina,poi andò a vedere la stanza dove era morto il ragazzo e vide una macchia rossa sul tappeto bianco,si chinò e la toccò,poi sollevò il tappeto e vide che il pavimento era pulito.

Poco dopo preparava il bagno con per la bambina.

"Verresti con me?"disse Gamora.

"Come?"disse Gabi "Oh,nella vasca?"

"Si."disse Gamora,

Poco dopo facevano il bagno insieme.

La sera successiva Gabi tirava fuori una torta dal forno e la mise su un mobile,poi guardò fuori dalla finestra, prese dei piatti e li porto in cucina.

"Wow,che meraviglia."disse Hela.

"Beh,dobbiamo festeggiare."disse Gabi che gli mise le braccia intorno al collo "Primo giorno e copie già esaurite."

"Sei bellissima."disse Hela che la baciò.

"Mettiti pure comoda,porto io tutto."disse Gabi.

"Sembra buonissimo."disse Hela "Ti do una mano."

"No,resta."disse Gabi.

"No,ti voglio aiutare."disse Hela.

"Ok."disse lei "Porti tu il pane?"  
"Va bene."disse Hela che andò in un'altra stanza.

Gabi si avvicinò ad una finestra e accese la luce esterna vedendo un uomo e corse via.

"No...aspetta..."disse l'uomo "Posso vederlo?"

Gabi corse nella stanza dove c'era il tavolo pronto per la cena e vide che era vuota,poi,tramite una finestra, vide Hela fuori dalla porta d'ingresso che parlava con delle persone.

"Sono molto felice che siate qui,davvero."disse Hela "Onorata di avervi qui."

Gabi uscì e vide che altre persone si stavano avvicinando alla casa dal bosco.

"Scusate,ho una domanda."disse un uomo con i baffi.

"Ma che fai?"disse Gabi "Chi sono questi?"

"Non lo so."disse Hela mentre firmava dei libri "Per favore,un momento."

Hela si avvicinò a Gabi.

"Avete sentito?"disse l'uomo con i baffi parandosi davanti agli altri "Dovete aspettare."

"Che cosa vogliono?"disse Gabi.

"Non lo so,sono venuti per vedere me."disse Hela "Tieni la roba in caldo,adesso vengo."

Hela tornò dall'uomo "Avevi una domanda?"

"Si."disse l'uomo "Come dicevo,veniamo tutti da molto lontano e io..."

Gabi tornò dentro la casa ed andò nella stanza con il tappetto,camminando e vide che la macchia si allargava,sollevò il tappetto e trovò il suolo macchiato,poi tornò indietro e vide che c'era una gigantesca folla vicino ad Hela e molte macchine stavano arrivando.

"Mia dea,vieni qui."disse Hela.

"Vieni."disse l'uomo con i baffi che provò a toccarla.

"No,stia lontano da me."disse Gabi.

"No,ti prego allontanati."disse Hela "La adorano.

La capiscono tutta,ma su ognuno di loro ha un effetto diverso,è incredibile."disse Hela prendendola per mano "Ti vogliono conoscere,vieni."

"No,no,no."disse Gabi "Non voglio,non voglio.

Vieni dentro."

"Ma hanno fatto tanta strada."disse Hela.

"Guardami!"disse Gabi "Sto allevando una bambina come se fosse nostra figlia.

Come può non essere abbastanza?!"

"Ma certo che è abbastanza,non vado da nessuna parte."disse Hela "Sono qui con te."

"Io voglio stare da sola con te."disse Gabi.

"Sono qui."disse Hela che la baciò "Dammi un secondo."

Hela tornò dalla folla,mentre Gabi chiudeva la porta,poi girò per la casa e stava per salire al piano di sopra,ma vide una madre con un figlio.

"Vieni,resisti."disse la madre "C'è un bagno e sono sicura che è molto vicino."

"Ehi!"disse Gabi andandogli dietro "Senta,mi scusi..."

"Mi sa dire dov'è il bagno?"disse la donna.

"Dovete uscire."disse Gabi.

"E dove andiamo?"disse la donna.

"Non lo so,ma qui non potete stare."disse Gabi.

"Ma mio figlio ha bisogno del bagno."disse la donna.

"Va bene."disse Gabi "Da questa parte.

Poi uscite però."

Gabi aprì la porta del bagno e trovò una fila enorme di gente che arrivava in altre stanze "MA CHE FA!"

"Non c'è un po' di privacy?"disse l'uomo che uscì,mentre un altro entrava.

"Ma che?"disse Gabi "No…

Come siete entrati qui?"

"Ci fai una foto per favore?"disse un uomo con una macchina fotografica."

"Cosa?"disse Gabi.

"No,faccio io."disse l'altro che prese la macchinetta e l'uomo e la sua compagna si fecero fotografare sul pavimento,vicino alla macchia rossa.

"Guarda,è bellissima."disse la donna.

"Non toccatela."disse Gabi.

"È così organica!"disse l'uomo.

"Dovete uscire tutti da questa casa!"disse Gabi.

Un uomo urtò una lampada con una coperta e si distese.

"Ehi!"disse Gabi "Signore!"

"Mi devo stendere un po'."disse l'uomo.

"No!"disse Gabi.

"Non mi sento bene."disse l'uomo.

"No,no,non può sdraiarsi qui."disse Gabi.

"Perché?"disse l'uomo "Qui ci stai tu?"

"Io ci vivo qui."disse Gabi "Questa è casa mia."

"Casa tua è casa mia."disse lui "Lei dice che è la casa di tutti."

In quel momento entrarono Reiner,Piek,Galliard e Zeke.

"Mangiare e bere,amici."disse Zeke.

"Ehi!"disse Gabi mentre un'enorme fila di persone andava in cucina e spostava i tavoli,prendendo i cibi e mettendoceli sopra.

"Fermi!"disse Gabi "Fermatevi!

Ma che cosa fate?"

"Oh..."disse Zeke prendendo la torta "Bellissima."

"No!"disse Gabi "NO!

NO!

NON È PER VOI!"

"Lei ha detto di dividere."disse l'altro.

"MA NON È VOSTRA!"urlò Gabi

"Hanno fame e sete."disse Zeke che diede la torta a Piek "Ecco,tieni."

"Oh,che bella."disse Piek.

Gabi andò in un'altra stanza dove vide delle persone che spostavano un tavolo mettendolo al centro della stanza,poi vide un uomo che aveva preso la torta che era stata messa su un mobile.

"Bella."disse l'altro "Dividiamola."

"Faccio le fette."disse l'altro.

Hela si mise seduta al tavolo e cominciò a firmare i libri.

"Scrive in modo meraviglioso."disse una donna.

"Ma che succede?"disse Gabi "Che stai facendo?"

"Gli mostro la mia riconoscenza."disse Hela "Ehi…."

Arrivò una donna che aveva il volto e i capelli di Pallas,vestita in giacca e cravatta.

"Ciao!"disse la donna che abbracciò Hela che si era alzata "La mia scrittrice.

Stai un favola.

Ho la seconda ristampa."

"Bene."disse Hela.

"Se mi dicevi che veniva tutta questa..."disse Pallas.

"Conosci il mio..."disse Hela.

"Eccola qua."disse Pallas che le diede un bacio "Oh...l'ispirazione."

Devo essere onesta,ero preoccupata che si chiudesse qui dentro con te.

Pensavo che non avresti più scritto."

"Ma che dici?"disse Hela.

"Invece,non so cos'hai fatto...ma ne è valsa la pena."disse Pallas "Come ti senti?

Fa caldo qui,o sbaglio?

Mi sciolgo...

Aspetta..."

La donna raggiunse un uomo con una cornice dorata.

"Oh,si,proprio quello che volevo."disse Pallas "Ah,l'originale dov'è?"

"Oh,li accanto alla scrivania."disse Hela indicando.

"L'ho preso io!"disse Zeke.

"Permesso."disse Pallas che lo raggiunse.

"L'ho preso io."disse l'uomo.

"Dia a me."disse Pallas,ma l'uomo fece resistenza.

"Ah...no tranquillo."disse Pallas che tentò di prenderselo.

"No!"disse l'uomo "Non toccarlo."

"No,va bene..."disse Pallas che tentò di prenderlo ancora.

"Non toccarlo!"disse Zeke e i due iniziarono a tirare.

"Ehi!"disse Hela che li raggiunse "Ehi!

Calma."

Una donna anziana approfittò per prendere un libro,metterlo nella borsa e scappare in un'altra stanza.

"Ehi!"disse Gabi che la seguì,mentre la donna prendeva un vaso.

"Ehi!"disse Gabi che la raggiunse e afferrò il vaso "Ferma!

Lo rimetta a posto!

Me lo ridia!"

"NO!"disse la donna "DEVO AVERE QUALCOSA DI SUO!"

A forza di tirare il vaso cadde a terra,si ruppe e dei bambini presero i pezzi.

"Ecco!"disse la donna andandosene "Ora devo trovare un'altra cosa!"

Gabi vide che tutti stavano prendendo ogni cosa.

"FUORI DI QUI!"disse Gabi "ANDATEVENE!

BASTA!

QUESTA ROBA NON È VOSTRA!"

La gente litigava per avere le cose.

"Dammi quel piatto,eldiano!"urlò un uomo.

"NO!"disse l'uomo "NON È DI MARLEI!

È MIO!

È MIO!"

Gabi chiamò con il telefono attaccato al muro.

"Pronto,qual'è l'emergenza?"disse una voce.

"Proxima!"disse Gabi "Manda i chitauri e tutto l'Ordine Nero.

Mi stanno rubando tutto!"

Una donna le prese il telefono ed iniziò a chiamare "Grazie."

"Lo stavo usando io!"disse Gabi

"E allora?"disse la donna "Condividi,come dice lei."

Un uomo staccò il telefono e lo portò via "Si,condividi."

"Così non si fa."disse la donna.

Gabi andò nella stanza dove era Hela e vide una folla intorno a lei,gente che la abbracciava e lei che metteva un segno di inchiostro nero sulla fronte delle persone.

"Basta!"disse Gabi che andò da Hela "Per favore non toccatelo!

Stanno rovinando tutto!

Non vedi?"

"Sono solo oggetti,si possono ricomprare!"disse Hela.

"Non si ruba."disse Gabi.

"Stai tranquilla."disse Hela.

Pallas era vicino ad un fotografo "Solo un paio di scatti."

"No..."disse Gabi.

"Stiamo solo cercando di fare qualche foto."disse Pallas e Gabi andò via "No,non te ne andare!"  
Gabi si avvicinò alla scala e si mise le mani sulla testa,chinandosi e urlando,poi vide che in un'altra stanza c'erano degli uomini che saltavano e Zeke aveva messo il quadro con la poesia su un'asta e saltava anche lui.

Gabi salì al piano di sopra "Gamora?"

Entrando in una stanza la trovò vuota e guardò fuori vedendo una folla immensa.

Gabi toccò la parete e vide che il cuore della casa era diventato quasi di pietra nera,poi si voltò verso l'entrata,prese una valigia ed iniziò a scendere le scale,vedendo che Zeke aveva fatto riempire una parete di foto di Hela,messe li da ogni persona,mentre lui li segnava con l'inchiostro "Il suo verbo è tuo.

Se vuoi appendi i tuoi pensieri alla parete."

Hela vide che c'era una fila interminabile di gente.

"ELIDIANO!"disse uno nella folla e un uomo fu gettato a terra e colpito da altri.

In un'altra stanza c'era un mare di gente che ballava e la casa era letteralmente invasa.

Pallas sbucò da dietro una porta "ECCOLA!

Dove ti eri nascosta?"

I fotografi scattarono delle foto.

Gabi imboccò un corridoio e vide un uomo che staccava un pezzo di legno dalla porta "Perché fa questo?!"

"Segno il nostro passaggio."disse l'uomo.

"LEVATI DI DOSSO!"disse un uomo che aveva un piede di porco e aveva fatto un buco nel muro.

Delle donne avevano tentato di afferrargli l'oggetto di metallo,ma lui se le tolse di dosso,poi Gabi entrò nella stanza di Gamora e vide che gli uomini stavano prendendo il suo letto.

"No...fermi."disse Gabi che pestò la zona macchiata e il piede bucò il pavimento cadendo di sotto.

Gabi entrò in un bagno e vide che degli uomini stavano distruggendo le pareti e staccando pezzi del bagno,poi andò in cucina e vide che un uomo rovesciava il tavolo gettando terra quelli sopra.

La porta posteriore fu aperta e una massa di persone entrò urlando,mentre a gente tirava calci contro le cose e dava martellate ai mobili in una follia totale.

Gabi tentò di uscire, ma Zeke la afferrò.

"MI LASCI!"disse Gabi.

"NON TE NE PUOI ANDARE,LEI TI AMA!"urlò Zeke.

Hela arrivò sul posto e lo scansò "Ma dove vai?

No,resta."

"No,non voglio."disse Gabi.

Hela le mise le mani sulla testa "Guardami.

Sono qui,senti...ti devo dire una cosa."

Gabi si chinò su se stessa urlando ed emanando vibrazioni energetiche da se stessa.

"Che hai?"disse Hela mentre Gabi si teneva il braccio "Il braccio?"

"Si,fa male."disse Gabi "Devo trovare...Gamora..."

"Gamora..."disse Hela "Oh giusto.

Vieni."

"LA PORTA SUL RETRO!"urlò Zeke e un altro la chiuse.

Hela passò tra un mare di persone "SPAZIO!

SERVE SPAZIO!

Reggiti qui."

Gabi si appoggiò ad una colonna.

"INDIETRO!"urlò Hela trattenendo la folla "INDIETRO!"

In quel momento i chitauri iniziarono a sparare e sfondarono la porta di casa.

Gabi vagò per la casa,mentre gli uomini staccavano i lavandini dalle pareti e poi smontavano interi pezzi della cucina,poi entrò nel bagno vedendo un vecchio nudo su una vasca,mentre un uomo staccava il rubinetto di quest'ultima,poi vide un eldiana che aveva afferrato un chitauro alle spalle,mentre un marleiano lo spingeva via,poi i chitauri aprirono il fuoco in altre stanze.

Hela si allontanò,ma un uomo le andò addosso,scappando e la mandò a terra.

Gabi vide la pietra verde a terra,poi strisciò e vide che la macchia di sangue si era espansa e gocciolava.

Un chitauro prese una donna per i capelli e la chiuse dietro una serie di cancellate di ferro che percorrevano tutta la stanza.

Gabi si chinò urlando ed emise le stesse vibrazioni,poi un uomo la prese e la spinse verso il muro,ma i chitauri lo uccisero.

In un'altra stanza c'erano i chitauri da una parte e una folla dall'altra.

I chiaturi sparavano e la folla lanciava bottiglie infuocate,poi ci furono scontro fisici violentissimi.

Gabi si appoggiò ad una colonna e urlò dal dolore di nuovo emettendo le onde d'urto.

"La mia spada..."disse Gabi guardando in alto.

In soffitta,vicino all'armatura,c'era una spada a doppia lama,di cui una rivolta in avanti e l'altra all'indietro e in mezzo vi era un manico rettangolare di metallo.

Sulla spada c'erano anche delle aperture orizzontali la cui parte centrale era più in basso rispetto alla parte laterale.

Una mano sfondo un vetro su una porta,mentre lei si spostava.

Una volta arrivata alle scale vide un'enorme palco di legno con sopra gente urlava,mentre altri ancora lo costruivano.

Il corrimano delle scale era distrutto.

Voltandosi vide altri uomini,vestiti da operai che urlavano e venivano verso di lei,mentre altri scendevano dalle scale.

Gabi entrò in una stanza dove c'erano degli uomini che avevano fatto mettere a terra,su due file,delle persone con dei cappucci in testa,poi Pallas passò tra di loro e gli sparò in testa,andò da un uomo,gli diede le pistole e prese la falce rossa.

"L'ispirazione."disse Pallas "Dove t'eri nascosta?

Finitela."

Gabi fu messa in ginocchio.

Degli uomini presero delle persone da una stanza con una rete di metallo davanti.

"Su altri 6."disse Pallas e la parete accanto a lei esplose uccidendola e facendo saltare le luci.

Altri chitauri saltarono dentro,insieme a quelli dell'Ordine Nero.

La donna vide Gamora a terra "Gamora!"

Gabi urlò ancora da lei uscirono le vibrazioni,poi camminò per la casa,con la bambina in braccio e Proxima le puntò addosso la lancia.

"Ferma!"disse Proxima che abbassò l'arma "Oh no.

Vieni."

Proxima la fece appoggiare a se "L'ho trovata."

"Bene."disse Corvus.

Proxima la mise in una angolo "Io torno subito.

Tu rimani qui."

Una seconda esplosione fece saltare un'altra parte della casa e scagliò via Proxima che si rialzò e iniziò a combattere contro gli uomini.

"Stai bene?"disse Gabi.

"Si."disse Gamora piangendo.

"Dobbiamo andare."disse Gabi "Ce la fai?"

Le due strisciarono su una montagna di cadaveri sul pavimento e si avvicinarono verso il buco,mentre Gabi emanava ancora le vibrazioni,poi fu afferrata da Hela.

"Sono io!"disse Hela "Amore."

Lei la abbracciò "Ma che succede?"

"Non lo so."disse Hela mentre Gabi prendeva in braccio la bambina "Ora ti porta in un posto sicuro."

Hela la portò all'interno della casa.

"No!"disse Gabi.

"No,no,no."disse Hela.

"Fuori!"disse Gabi.

"È pericoloso."disse Hela "Vieni con me.

Fai piano."

I due arrivarono dentro delle stanze distrutte e annerite,illuminate da luci fredde,con lettini a castello,con sopra gente che era messa su dei lettini ed era sporca e annerita dalla polvere e dal fumo.

Gabi aveva anche un taglio sulla parte sinistra della fronte da cui scendeva sangue viola.

"La porta!"disse Gabi.

"No,no,no."disse Hela "Di qua."

"La porta!"disse Gabi.

"È lei."disse un'anziana alzandosi "È Hela.

Non ci ha abbandonati!"

"SIAMO SALVI!"disse un'altra e la folla iniziò ancora ad urlare.

"Indietro,mi spiace."disse Hela mentre portava Gabi e Gamora verso le scale.

Gabi emanò le stesse onde d'urto sottili urlando.

"VIENI!"disse Zeke "Quassù!

Quassù!"

I due furono fatti salire sull'impalcatura

"Ci proteggeranno."disse Hela mentre l'altra saliva.

Uno degli uomini prese a martellate un altro.

Gabi si mise seduta in un angolo con la bambina in braccio "Sta calma."

"Torno subito."disse Hela che cominciò a togliere le tegole davanti alla porta dello studio,poi gettò di sotto un uomo che l'aveva afferrata,le fece entrare e chiuse la porta.

Hela abbracciò le due che piangevano "Siamo al sicuro."

Gabi si sedette con la schiena vicino alla scrivania e abbracciando la bambina.

Gli uomini sfondarono la porta e Hela gli corse contro.

"USCITE TUTTI!"urlò Hela mandandoli fuori,mentre Gabi urlava e produceva onde d'urto che fecero tremare la scrivania.

"FUORI!"urlò Hela che barricò la porta con la scrivania.

Poco dopo non si sentì più nulla.

"Che succede?"disse Gabi "Cos'è questo silenzio?"

"Non lo so."disse Hela che andò a spostate il mobile.

"No!"disse Gabi "Non lo fare."

"Eccoli la."disse Hela aprendo appena la porta,poi le passarono una cesta,con dentro del cibo e una brocca d'acqua.

"Chiudi la porta."disse Gabi "Bloccala."

Hela mise il mobile davanti alla porta e portò la cesta con dentro vari tipi di frutta "Hanno portato dei regali."

"Che stanno facendo?"disse Gabi.

"Niente loro...aspettano."disse Hela.

"Aspettano cosa?"disse Gabi.

"Non lo so."disse Hela"Hanno chiesto chi fosse la bambina e gli ho spiegato che l'abbiamo accolta come nostra figlia.

Poi non hanno detto altro."

"Falli andare via."disse Gabi piangendo "Ti prego...

Ti prego falli andare via.

TI prego."

"Ok."disse Hela "Ok."

Hela andò a parlarci uscendo fuori.

Gabi abbracciò Gamora "Adesso passa."

Hela entrò con i mano i vestiti che Gabi aveva quando era sveglia "Altri regali.

Guarda.

Per te."

"Stanno andando via?"disse Gabi.

"Cosa?"disse Hela "No,loro...loro vogliono vederla."

"No..."disse Gabi preoccupata.

La bambina si avvinghiò a Gabi.

"Falli andare via!"disse Gabi.

"Non posso."disse Hela.

"Si invece!"disse Gabi "Ti adorano!

Ti staranno a sentire!

PERCHÉ NON LO FAI?"

"Non voglio che se ne vadano."disse Hela.

Gabi accarezzò Gamora.

"La nostra bambina."disse Gabi.

"Dammela in braccio."disse Hela.

"No."disse Gabi.

"Sono la tua compagna."disse Hela.

"No."disse Gabi.

"Dammela in braccio."disse Hela.

"No."disse Gabi.

Hela prese una poltrona e si mise seduta su di essa a fissare Gabi e rimase così per tutto il giorno e la sera seguente.

Il Sole tramontò di nuovo e Gabi si era vestita.

"Dai fammela..."disse Hela allungando la mano.

"NO!"disse Gabi "Ti prego.

Ti prego,falli andare via."

Poco dopo Gabi si addormentò e quando si svegliò Gamora non era più vicino a lei.

Vide Hela che mostrava Gamora alla folla.

"NO!"urlò Gabi che la raggiunse correndo "RIDAMMI GAMORA!"

Hela si voltò e non aveva più la bambina.

"MA DOV'È?!"urlò Gabi vedendo Gamora che veniva sollevata dalla folla e passata da mano a mano,mentre piangeva.

"FERMI!"disse Gabi che scese le scale "NO!

LASCIATELA!

NO!"

Gabi fu tirata giù e scomparve tra la folla.

"VI PREGO!"disse Gabi "COSÌ LE FATE MALE!"

La folla si zittì e Gabi si fece strada urlando.

Superata la folla,arrivò davanti a Zeke che la trattene.

Zeke era vestito di nero e anche le persone più vicine erano vestite di nero.

"Dov'è Gamora?"disse Gabi "Dov'è Gamora?"

"Non è morta."disse l'uomo "Una voce urla ancora per farsi sentire.

Chiara e forte.

Ascolta."

La gente intorno piangeva.

"Lo senti questo."disse l'uomo "Questa è la sua voce."

"NOOOO!"urlò Gabi che superò l'uomo e vide un tavolo pieno di candele e in mezzo vi era un ammasso di carne squartata e irriconoscibile.

Gabi urlo e si voltò vedendo che la folla mangiava le carni della bambina.

"LO SENTI QUESTO?"disse Zeke "QUESTO È IL SUONO DELLA VITA.

IL SUONO DELL'UMANITÀ!

Questa è la voce della piccola Gamora.

IL SUO URLO D'AMORE!

IL SUO AMORE PER TE!"

"NOOO!"urlò Gabi che afferrò la mano di uno dei presenti che però fece resistenza,poi iniziò a togliere la carne dalle mani di altri,gettandone a terra alcuni.

"Lasciami!"urlò una donna che la tirò a se mandandola a terra.

Gabi si rialzò,mentre un uomo la afferrava e diede un pugno alla gamba di quest'ultimo,spezzandola,poi un colpo alla testa di un altro che gli fece esplodere il cranio,poi ne colpì un altra trapassandogli la testa.

"VOI L'AVETE UCCISA!"urlò Gabi che afferrò la testa di un altro e la staccò dal corpo,poi ne colpì un altro,trapassandogli la pancia,un altra al volto staccandogli la mascella.

Sferrò un pugno a Zeke ma lui mise davanti a se l'ascia di Thor che bloccò il colpo,poi la colpì al petto,con la lama mandandola a terra.

La folla iniziò ad urlare "AMMAZZATELA!"  
Diverse persone la afferrarono.

"MUORI TROIA!"urlò un uomo che la colpì al volto con un pugno,facendole perdere sangue,poi iniziarono a colpirla al volto con dei calci,le colpirono la pancia,le diedero un pugno allo zigomo destro,un calcio al volto,iniziarono a tirare calci e pugni da ogni direzione,poi uno iniziò a strangolarla.

"VI PREGO BASTA!"urlò Hela che arrivò sul posto,estrasse l'ascia dal suo petto e la abbracciò"LASCIATELA STARE!

MA CHE FATE?

Guarda che cosa ti hanno fatto.

MA CHE FATE?

CHE STATE FACENDO?"

"Hanno ucciso una bambina!"urlò Gabi "TU HA I UCCISO QUELLA BAMBINA!

TU L'HAI FATTA UCCIDERE!"

"Mi dispiace."disse Hela "Mi dispiace.

Volevano vederla,volevano toccarla e poi l'hanno…è orribile mi dispiace mi dispiace tanto.

Ma non possiamo permettere che sia morto in vano,non possiamo.

Forse quello che è successo potrebbe cambiare ogni cosa.

Cambiare tutti."

"Ma che dici?"disse Gabi "Non capisco."

"Noi...io e te dobbiamo trovare il modo di perdonarli."disse Hela.

"Hanno fatto a pezzi una bambina..."disse Gabi.

"Lo so."disse Hela "Lo so."

"Tu se pazza!"disse Hela "Tu sei pazza!"

"Ascolta...loro sono addolorati."disse Hela mentre la folla piangeva "Sono davvero addolorati,fidati di me,ti prego.

Dobbiamo perdonarli."

Gabi si mise a quattro zampe,toccò il pavimento e vide che il cuore era diventato nero e duro"NOOO!"

Il suolo della stanza si spaccò un quattro parti.

La gente si spaventò ed urlò.

Gabi si alzò "ASSASSINI!

ASSASSINA!

PORTATE IL CULO FUORI DA CASA MIA!"

Gabi diede un pugno ad Hela e la scagliò lontano,la fece sbattere contro una parete e la folla andò a soccorrerla.

Gabi si allontanò.

"NO!"disse Hela mentre la folla la circondava "NO!

NO!

NON TE NE ANDARE!

NO!

TI PREGO TI SUPPLICO!

RICOSTRUIREMO TUTTO!"

Gabi camminò per la casa,tappezzata di foto di Hela,e piena di luoghi di preghiera con candele,raccolse la pietra verde da terra e scese in cantina,cadendo per le scale.

Gabi si rialzò e aprì la porticina della cantina,poi raccolse il guanto,mise la pietra verde nel buco sulla nocca del pollice e lo indosso.

"DI QUA!"urlò un uomo "È SCESA QUA SOTTO!"

Hela,seguita dalla folla scese le scale e fermò Zeke "FERMI!

VI PREGO!"

Zeke fermò gli altri.

"TI PREGO!"urlò Hela,mentre Gabi sollevò l'avambraccio sinistro con il guanto "No!

No.

No.

Le gemme sono danneggiate.

Questa volta il guanto non reggerà!

Io ti amo."

"Tu non mi hai ai amata."disse Gabi "Amavi solo il mio amore per te.

Io ti ho dato tutto!

E tu l'hai dato via..."

"No."disse Hela "No…

NO!

NO!

NO!"

Gabi chiuse il pugno,le gemme si illuminarono,il guanto esplose e provocò un 'onda di fuoco che invase la casa,facendola esplodere e poi bruciò in un'istante il pianeta.

Gabi era tra le fiamme e chiuse gli occhi.

Si risvegliò in braccio a Hela che era incolume e stava salendo le scale e non aveva più ne il guanto ne l'avambraccio.

La casa era carbonizzata e c'erano piccoli fuochi ovunque.

"Che cosa sei?"disse Gabi.

"Io...io sono la morte che esisteva prima che questo luogo prendesse vita."disse Hela "Tu...tu eri la creatrice di questo posto e della vita."

"Dove mi stai portando?"disse Gabi.

"Al principio."disse Hela che la portò nello studio e la mise sulla scrivania.

"È finita."disse Gabi.

"Non farà male ancora a lungo."disse Hela accarezzandola.

"Quello che fa più male,è che non sono stata abbastanza."disse Gabi.

"Non è colpa tua."disse Hela "Niente è mai abbastanza.

Non ti avrei permesso di creare se lo fosse.

Ma tu devi farlo,è quello che sai fare.

È quello che sei.

Devi riprovarci da capo adesso."

"No."disse Gabi "Lasciami andare."

"Ho bisogno di un'ultima cosa."disse Hela.

"Il guanto è distrutto."disse Gabi "Non ho più le pietre.

Non mi è rimasto più niente da darti."

"Il tuo amore."disse Hela e Gabi si mise a piangere.

Hela le mise una mano sul petto "C'è ancora,è così?"

Gabi annuì "Coraggio.

Prendilo."

Hela le cavò il cuore e Gabi divenne di cenere,sbriciolandosi.

Le scintille si spensero e la casa divenne scura e carbonizzata.

Hela estrasse un cuore nero e duro,lo strinse sbriciolandolo e dentro di esso trovò la gemma arancione,la mise al posto della precedente,ridendo e la casa si formò di nuovo.

Gabi si svegliò nel letto,vide che c'era solo lei,così si mise seduta "Amore?"

Gabi si svegliò in piena notte dal sogno.

FINE FLASHBACK

Gabi camminava nel bosco vicino alla casa "Hela...se solo ci fossi tu."

Gabi diede un colpo ad una parete rocciosa con la mano destra provocando un buco "Dove sei?"

"Gabi."disse Hela "Gabi."

Gabi era in ginocchio con la testa verso il basso e gli occhi chiusi "Dove sei stata tutto questo tempo?

È vero che il Ragnarok ti ha..."

"Storie."disse Hela che apparve davanti a lei.

Aveva il viso pallido,gli occhi azzurri,la testa era coperta da una placca verde scuro che lasciava scoperta la parte laterale della fronte,coprendo la parte centrale fino a metà e il volto.

La placca aveva,a meta della fronte,due punte sottili,che si curvavano verso l'eterno,poi procedevano fritte,superando la testa e le spalle e poi si curvavano verso l'alto,formando una specie di uncino sulla parte finale,rivolto verso l'alto,con una piccola punta prima.

La parte finale era più larga del resto.

Dopo le due corna,partiva una placca,formata da placche circolari più piccole che percorrevano la parte centrale della testa.

Le parti laterali delle fronte erano percorse da tre linee per lato,che dalla placche sulla testa,andavano prima verso il basso e poi si curvavano verso il centro passando sotto la placca sulla fronte.

Un'altra di queste linee invece arrivava a metà delle sopracciglia dando l'impressione che queste si allungassero verso le tempie.

Sotto gli occhi c'erano altre due linee che curvavano all'inizio e poi andavano verso la placca.

La seconda linea era sugli zigomi.

Alla base della placca,poco sotto la nuca,partivano due corna sottilissime,verdi scuro all'inizio e nere per il resto,che curvavano verso l'esterno e superavano la testa,curvandosi verso il centro,ma la parte finale era rivolta verso l'alto e i bordi erano irregolari.

Poco sopra le due corna,ce n'erano altre due molto simili, che curvavano intorno alla testa,avevano la parte finale come quella delle corna sulla parte centrale della fronte,ma rivolta verso l'interno e il basso,e terminavano sotto le prime ,poi ve ne erano altre due più piccole e poi altre due ancora più piccole.

La placca che copriva la testa aveva due punte,sulla parte posteriore che si superavano appena la testa,poi sulla parte posteriore,all'altezza delle tempie partivano tre punte di metallo,identiche a quelle che partivano da metà delle fronte,ma erano più piccole e terminavano nello stesso modo alla stessa distanza dalla teste,poi,sempre dalla placca sulla testa,al di sotto di esse,partivano due punte sottili,che terminavano poco prima di quelle superiori,poi ce n'erano altre quattro sotto.

Le palpebre erano nere e il nero partiva dalla parte esterna dell'occhio fino alla placca sulla testa.

Il collo era scoperto per metà,poi c'era una placca verde scuro,con delle linee curva semi orizzontali e con una linea centrale.

La placca copriva la base del collo,l'inizio del petto al centro,le spalle erano coperte da una placca nera,con tre placche verde chiaro orizzontali e irregolari,poi c'erano delle linee verdi indistinte.

I il bicipite destro era coperto da tre placche oblique,verde scuro,che si attorcigliavano intorno ,il bicipite sinistro era fatto da una placca nera con diverse linee,l'avambraccio era coperto da un lungo tessuto verde,semi trasparente che arrivava fino a terra,le mani avevano delle unghie nere appuntite,il petto era coperto da una placca verde scuro,che al centro era nera e faceva partire cinque linee nere,curve verso l'alto,da una parte e dall'altra,più sei linee che andavano verso il basso e curvavano unendosi poco sotto la gabbia toracica,la parte laterale del petto era coperta dalla stessa placca verde scuro che seguiva la forma della gabbia toracica sui bordi,la pancia era coperta da una placca cristallina,verde chiaro,,con la parte centrale che era una punta nera che andava verso il basso e terminava prima della vita.

C'erano quattro placche circolari oblique che avevano la parte più alta sui fianchi e poi andavano verso il basso.

La più alta di queste placche era a metà pancia,sul mentre la più bassa poco sotto l'inizio delle gambe.

Sotto queste placche passava un enorme gonna verde scuro che arrivava fino a terra e si muoveva da sola.

"Tu mi hai riportata qui."disse Hela "Il tuo amore mi ha riportata qui.

Dove tu eri prima.

Nella terra dei sogni."

"Sei solo un sogno, Hela?"disse Gabi.


	6. SEGNI

SEGNI

Oltre alla casa sulla collina,Gabi ne aveva un'altra a più piani a valle.

Attualmente lei era in quest'ultimo edificio che intorno aveva un campo di piante simili al granturco.

Il sole stava sorgendo.

Fuori dalla casa c'erano dei tavolini di legno e qualche altalena.

Gabi si svegliò e si mise seduta.

Quando uscì indossava una una specie tunica larga verde scuro,con il cappuccio tirato giù che arrivava alla vita.

L'abito era diviso il due parti,con le estremità dorate,messe le une sulle altre e tenute ferme da una fascia verde.

I pantaloni erano neri ed era a piedi scalzi.

Le maniche arrivavano al gomito e il guanto d'oro non era presente sulla mano sinistra.

Improvvisamente sentì un urlo e mise la testa fuori dalla stanza dove era.

Gabi andò dentro la stanza e trovò i giacigli vuoti.

Un secondo urlo svegliò Fauce d'Ebano che dormiva su un letto.

Svegliandosi,girò su se stesso e cadde di sotto.

Gabi uscì dalla casa e guardò il capanno accanto,poi,da una casetta di metallo con un piano solo,accanto,uscì Fauce d'Ebano che arrivò volando.

Gabi indossava dei sandali infradito di legno.

"Dove sono?"disse Fauce guardandosi intorno.

"Non lo so."disse Gabi.

"GABI!"urlò una voce maschile di un bambino "FAUCE!"

"GABI!"urlò una bambina.

I due corsero nel granturco,arrivarono ad un piccolo sentiero tra le piante e voltandosi videro una bambina identica a quella del sogno di Gabi e corsero verso di lei.

"Alia."disse Gabi mettendosi in ginocchio e mettendole le braccia intorno al corpo "Dov'è Mor?

Alia?"

"Ci sei anche tu nel mio sogno?"disse Alia.

"No,questo non è un..."disse Gabi.

"GABI!"urlò Mor.

"Andiamo."disse Gabi che corse,mentre Fauce prendeva in braccio la bambina.

Vagando nel granturco trovò un bambino con la pelle verde,più grande della bambina e Gabi si mise in ginocchio alla sua destra "Mor.

Che succede?"

"I makir abbaiavano."disse Mor "Ci hanno svegliati."

Gabi gli toccò il mento con la mano destra "Ti sei fatto male?"

"È opera di un altro dio."disse Mor.

"Che cosa,Mor?"disse Gabi.

Mor le mise la mano sul mento e le voltò la faccia a destra.

Gabi camminò in avanti,fino ad una zona dove il granturco scompariva e poi appariva un cratere rotondo e profondissimo,largo 200 metri.

Poco dopo Gabi era nella casa,aveva gli occhi chiusi e c'erano delle onde elettromagnetiche che le uscivano dalla testa.

"Proxima,senti...non importa se è stato lui."disse Gabi "Gli puoi dire qualcosa tu per me,è più che sufficiente.

È stato davvero strano trovare il campo in quel modo.

I bambini sono rimasti impressionati.

Sicuramente sarebbe molto meno inquietante sapere che è uno scherzo di Cull.

Era con voi…

Sei sicura?

Va bene,allora,scusa il disturbo Proxima."

Le onde elettromagnetiche smisero di uscire dalla testa di Gabi che lasciò l'entrata di casa andando in cucina e trovando una specie di cane verde che aveva vomitato.

"Ul sta male."disse Mor "Guarda cosa ha fatto."

"Intanto portalo fuori."disse Gabi "Io chiamo il dottore."

"Va bene,ma mica cura gli animali."disse Mon.

"Ci darà un consiglio."disse Gabi,mentre l'animale usciva e lei puliva il vomito con della carta.

Camminando vide Proxima nella casa.

"Oh Proxima,che sveltezza."disse Gabi.

"Una vecchia nella città in cui ero si è storta la caviglia battendo in ritirata,come ha detto lei,davanti ad un branco di scolari che uscivano dalle aule e questa mattina è andata alla scuola e ha cominciato a sputare sui banchi.

Sputare.

Mi hanno chiamata in quanto tua sacerdotessa e quando sono arrivata li,la vecchia aveva innaffiato tutto la scuola.

Non lo so,forse aveva il raffreddore,sta di fatto che io non mangerò per una settimana.

Allora che è successo al suo campo?"

Mor cuoceva della carne sul fuoco "La dea li farà bruciare di nuovo."

Alia prese dell'acqua,seduta a terra,vicino all'animale verde "È contaminata."

Mor prese il bicchiere chinandosi "Non sai neanche che significa."

Mor bevve "No,non è contaminata.

È acqua del ruscello,versagliela."

"Ha un sapore strano."disse Alia.

"Non è vero e anche se fosse,sta tutto il giorno a leccarsi la sotto."disse Mor.

Alia mise l'acqua nella ciotola e la avvicinò all'animale che iniziò ad imbestialirsi.

"Ul?"disse Mor mentre Alia si alzò "Alia,non scappare.

Che c'è bello?

Smettila Ul."

L'animale si alzò ringhiando.

Gabi e Proxima erano accucciati intorno al buco.

"Guardi il punto dove inizia il buco,dea."disse Proxima.

"Non è fuso."disse Gabi.

"Quale missile silenzioso può distruggere il terreno senza fonderlo?"disse Proxima.

"Non è fatto da un esplosivo,è troppo perfetto."disse Gabi "In più ha una profondità ignota."

"Non possono essere stati gli abitanti di questo mondo."disse Proxima "E poi qui intorno nessuno si è lamentato,mi pare.

Sono stata in una fattoria qui vicino, ieri pomeriggio, e mi avrebbero detto qualcosa."

"Perché ci sei andata?"disse Gabi.

"Alcuni animali si comportano in modo strano."disse Proxima "Certi sono anche molto aggressivi."

"Cosa sarà?"disse Gabi "Una maledizione?

Un disturbo?

Un virus?"

"Io non credo,dea."disse Proxima "Più che altro sono nervosi,continuamente allerta.

Hanno... come quando avvertono la presenza di un predatore,se la fanno sotto e così via."

Gabi si alzò e fece alcuni passi "Proxima...smettila di chiamarmi dea."

"Che cosa c'è?"disse Proxima.

"Non sento i bambini."disse Gabi.

I due tornarono indietro e videro l'animale verde morto con Mor vicino e corsero.

Mor piangeva "Mi è saltato addosso.

Voleva uccidere Alia."

Alia era raggomitolata sull'altalena.

Gabi si mise in ginocchio "Ti ha morso?"

"No."disse Mor che le diede la mano.

"Mi dispiace,Mor."disse Gabi che gli mise la mano sinistra sulla spalla,ma lui se la tolse e andò via.

Gabi raggiunse l'altra e la prese il braccio.

"Ul sta male."disse Alia.

Fauce uscì dalla casa con una ciotola e con vicino all'altro animale.

"Tu dov'eri?"disse Gabi "Lega l'altra dietro il capanno e falle un nodo bello stretto."

Proxima tolse il forcone dalla bestia.

La sera e la notte scesero.

Gabi si svegliò e vide Alia davanti al suo letto "Che cos'hai fatto?"

"C'è un mostro fuori dalla mia camera,posso avere un bicchiere d'acqua?"disse Alia.

"E quella che hai vicino al letto?"disse Gabi.

"Sa di vecchio."disse Alia.

Gabi la riaccompagnò al letto,dopo averle dato l'acqua e coprì l'altro,poi si mise seduta al buio,vicino alla bambina che era seduta sul letto "A che cosa stai pensando?"

"Perché parli sempre con quella Hela quando stai da sola?"disse Alia.

"Mi fa sentire meglio."disse Gabi.

"E lei ti risponde?"disse Alia.

"No."disse Gabi.

"Neanche a me Gabi risponde mai."disse Alia.

Gabi le fece una carezza sulla testa,poi guardò dalla finestra e vide una sagoma umana,calva,snella e alta,così si alzò di scatto.

Lei scese e andò a vegliare Fauce che era su una specie di poltrona.

"Che succede?"disse Fauce.

"Credo che quelli che hanno fatto quel buco sia tornato."disse Gabi.

Poco dopo i due erano davanti alla porta.

"Ora gli diamo una bella lezione."disse Fauce.

"Non è un modo intelligente di affrontare la cosa."disse Gabi.

"Ah,Proxima ci ringrazierà,credimi."disse Fauce "Sta a sentire...adesso usciamo tutti e due e corriamo intorno alla casa in direzioni opposte,come pazzi furiosi,accecati dalla rabbia,così se la fanno sotto.

Chiudiamo il cerchio e li becchiamo dall'altra parte."

"Chiarisci pazzi furiosi."disse Gabi.

"Urla."disse Fauce"Insulti.

Come divinità devi farti rispettare e come tuo sacerdote devo farlo anche io."

"Vuoi farmi urlare?"disse Gabi.

"Non sul serio."disse Fauce "Serve solo per fare scena.

Allora?"

"Ma...non so ,non sarei convincente,suonerebbe falso in bocca a me."disse Gabi.

"Va bene,allora fai solo casino."disse Fauce.

"Chiarisci casino."disse Gabi.

"Senti,fai prima e dirmi che non ti va."disse Fauce.

"No,non mi va."disse Gabi.

"Vuoi che la prossima volta vengano a rubarci in casa?"disse Fauce che allungò la mano verso l'esterno e fece accendere con il pensiero delle piccole luci sul prato "Partiamo al mio via."

"D'accordo."disse Gabi.

"1."disse Fauce "2.

3."

I due uscirono ed iniziarono a correre.

"OH...SONO ACCECATA DALLA RABBIA!"urlò Gabi.

"VI PUNIREMO SEVERAMENTE,MALEDETTI!"urlò Fauce sentendo un rumore dalla parte opposta della casa "VI STACCHEREMO LA TESTA!"

"HO PERSO LA RAGIONE!"disse Gabi "VI ROMPEREMO LE OSSA!"

I due si trovarono dalla parte opposta della casa.

"Ho urlato."disse Gabi.

"Ho sentito."disse Fauce.

Sentendo un rumore i due guardarono sul tetto.

"Ma come ha fatto…?"disse Fauce "Sei sicura,Gabi,che sia la gente di qui?"

In quel momento la figura scomparve.

Il giorno dopo Proxima era tornata ed era seduta ad un tavolo di legno,con accanto Mor che stava toccando una placca di metallo che emanava luce azzurra ed ologrammi di pianeti.

"Ti piace?"disse Proxima.

"Si,sacerdotessa."disse Mor

"Avete delle trasmittenti da qualche parte?"disse Proxima.

"Quello di Alia."disse Mor.

"Puoi usarlo per intercettare le frequenze."disse Proxima.

"Davvero?"disse Mor.

Proxima annuì "Puoi usarlo solo per ricevere,ma va bene.

Finché non riesco a rimediarti una trasmittente."

Gabi era allo stesso tavolo con loro e si alzò andando in un'altra stanza dove c'era una specie di tv,con sopra dei bicchieri e Alia seduta sulla poltrona.

"Alia,spegnila finché c'è Proxima."disse Gabi e la bambina abbassò il volume "Cos'è questa roba?

Sei grande ormai."

"Se prendi un bicchiere d'acqua finiscilo."disse Gabi che prese il primo dei tre bicchieri "Cos'ha questa che non va?"

"C'è andata dentro la polvere."disse Alia.

"E quello."disse Gabi indicando il secondo.

"Anche quello."disse Alia.

Gabi prese il terzo "E questo?"

"Mor ne ha bevuto un sorso e ci ha lasciato dentro le sue amebe."disse Alia lasciandola sconvolta.

All'altro capo del tavolo c'era Fauce.

"Beh,come va,Fauce?"disse Proxima.

"Bene."disse Fauce "Mi ci voleva un periodo di riposo prima di riprendere."

"E il lavoro per mantenere l'ordine qui?"disse Proxima.

"Stimolante."disse Fauce.

"Non te l'avevo ancora detto,ma trovo...che trasferiti qui da lei,dopo tutto quello che è successo...è stato molto bello da parte tua."disse Proxima.

"Non gli sono di molto aiuto mi pare."disse Fauce.

"Ti sbagli."disse Proxima.

Gabi andò a prendere dei bicchieri e vide che ce n'erano altri sui mobili.

"Scusa."disse Gabi sedendosi al tavolo.

"Dunque,l'unico fatto assodato fin'ora è che era buio."disse Proxima.

"Si,molto buio."disse Gabi.

"Ma lui non sapete descrivermelo."disse Proxima.

"Non ho usato la mia vista notturna,mi spiace."disse Gabi.

"Non trovate che sia un po' poco?"disse Proxima.

"Forse si."disse Gabi.

"Non so se cercare un nano o un gigante,voi lo capite?"disse Proxima.

"È escluso che fosse un nano."disse Gabi.

"Va bene."disse Proxima "Allora era alto."

"Eh,si."disse Gabi "Io direi di si,era alto."

"Più o meno."disse Fauce.

"Oltre il metro e 80?"disse Proxima.

"Era molto buio."disse Fauce.

"Si,infatti."disse Gabi.

"Come fate ad essere sicuri che fosse un uomo?"disse Proxima.

"Ah,non ho mai visto una donna di questo mondo correre così."disse Fauce "Ho quasi pensato che fossi tu."

"Ah,non lo so,Fauce."disse Proxima"Io un po' ne ho viste durante le gare.

Correvano come il vento."

"Quello è salito sulla tettoia in un secondo."disse Fauce "Una tettoia alta più di 5 metri."

"C'è anche il salto femminile alle gare."disse Proxima "Ci sono alcune di loro che vi scavalcherebbero di netto come niente."

"Proxiama,hai un'ipotesi,ho capito,solo che non ho capitò qual'è."disse Gabi.

"Sentite,ieri pomeriggio,si è fermata nella cittadina qui vicino,una forestiera e si è messa ad urlare perché non ha trovato il cibo che cercava."disse Proxima "Alcuni si sono anche spaventati.

Dopo di che,nessuno l'ha più vista.

La mia ipotesi è che,non avendo assolutamente niente della persona che avete visto,dobbiamo ritenere valida qualsiasi supposizione."

Alia andò da Gabi "Dov'è il telecomando?"

"Non lo so,guarda sotto i cuscini del divano."disse Gabi.

"Escludendo la possibilità che una campionessa corresse intorno a casa nostra ieri sera,quale altra ipotesi è probabile?"disse Fauce.

"Non ho ancora finito con le domande."disse Proxima "E poi non apprezzo questi tipi di sarcasmo.

C'è qualcuno che potrebbe nutrire rancore contro uno di voi?

Per esempio...un fedele a cui non è piaciuto che lei abbia abbandonato il tempio?"

"Non so,ma non credo."disse Gabi.

"Va bene,la battuta sulla campionessa era fuori luogo e me ne scuso."disse Fauce "Ma io sono forte e abbastanza veloce.

E correvo veloce ieri sera,ma quello sembrava che ci volesse quasi provocare."

"C'è solo roba da mangiare sotto i cuscini."disse Alia.

"Prova a cambiare canale direttamente dal televisore."disse Gabi.

"Già fatto."disse Alia.

"E allora?"disse Gabi.

"C'è lo stesso programma su tutti i canali."disse Alia e tutti la guardarono.

"Su tutti i canali?"disse Gabi.

Il gruppo andò a vedere,sedendosi sui divani e videro che alla tv facevano vedere un cratere identici a quello che avevano visto loro.

"Alia...alza il volume."disse Gabi e la bambina cliccò dei pulsanti sotto il televisore.

Un uomo con la pelle verde,seduto ad un tavolo,parlò "I primi crateri comparvero un secolo fa,rinnovando dei culti religiosi,ma solo nelle 3 aree dove si erano manifestati.

Qualche anno dopo non apparivano più.

Scomparsi improvvisamente.

Il loro riemergere però ha caratteristiche diverse.

Il numero e la velocità con cui sono riapparsi ha coinvolto centinaia di noi in tutto il mondo.

2 sono le spiegazioni che possiamo dare del fenomeno:o si tratta di una delle mistificazioni più ingegnose che qualcuno su questo mondo è riuscito a fare,oppure,fondamentalmente...è tutto vero."

"I segni divini."disse lui.

"Che sta succedendo in nome degli dei?"disse Proxima.

Poco dopo lei e Gabi uscirono dalla casa.

"Ho fatto delle ricerche dopo aver visto il suo campo."disse Proxima "Bastan persone per fare un cratere con il diametro di quello,con l'aiuto di avanzata tecnologia."

"Davvero?"disse Gabi.

"Questo potevamo pensarlo prima,ma il numero adesso è enorme."disse Proxima "Quanta gente ci vorrebbe per riuscire a farli?

Non ci capisco niente,è meglio che torni nel santuario in orbita,un po' di riposo mi schiarirà le idee,dopo di che...farò qualche ricerca."

"Va bene."disse Gabi.

"Ma una cosa è sicura,quello che ho detto prima è ancora valido."disse Proxima "La sua famiglia ha subito un brutto colpo...e i suoi figli adottivi a tutto devono pensare,fuorché a questi strani fatti che accadono nel mondo.

Li porti in paese e cercate di tenere la mente occupata con le piccole cose quotidiane.

La miglior medicina."

"Grazie del consiglio."disse Gabi.

"Abbia cura di se."disse Proxima.

Poco dopo Fauce,Gabi,Mor e Alia erano su un carro trainato da cavalli verdi.

"Fauce accendi il trasmettitore."disse Mor e lui lo accese.

"Sono segni fatti per essere visti dal cielo."disse una voce femminile.

Gabi spense il trasmettitore "No,neanche il trasmettitore.

Almeno per un po'."

Arrivarono in un paesino che aveva delle case di pietra e mattoni a volte a più piani.

Fauce scese dal mezzo insieme a i due bambini e Gabi fece lo stesso.

"I soldi per i libri?"disse Mor.

Gabi prese un sacchetto legato intorno alla vita e prese monete d'oro "Va bene.

Ma uno solo."

I due si allontanarono sotto il suo sguardo,prendendosi per mano.

Fauce stava andando dalla parte opposta.

"Tra un quarto d'ora alla taverna."disse Gabi.

Fauce si voltò senza fermarsi "Va bene."

"È solo un mucchio di fandonie."disse un uomo verde che guardava uno schermo in una specie di bar e accanto aveva una donna "Per vendere più succhi di Mot!

È chiaro come il sole!

È da stamattina che guardò questi servizi.

Mi hanno già mandato 12 spot su quelle porcherie!

12!"

Mor era al bancone dietro l'uomo e Alia osservava dei libri su uno scaffale lontano.

"Avete qualche libro sui segni divini del passato?"disse Mor.

"Non sarai venuto a dirmi che credi anche tu a queste cavolate."disse l'uomo.

"Veramente mi sembra che ne abbiamo 1."disse la donna "È arrivato per sbaglio con una consegna,l'abbiamo tenuto per qualche forestiero.

Ultima fila,il terzo a sinistra,tesoro."

La donna indicò lo scaffale vicino alla finestra.

In un negozio dove c'erano delle scatole con dentro erba e liquidi c'era una radio accesa.

"Perché vogliamo negare l'evidenza?"disse un uomo alla radio "È spirito di emulazione.

Uno ,da qualche parte, ha fatto il primo...altri lo hanno saputo e 2 ore dopo 200 persone fanno la stessa bella pensata ed eccoci qua,sull'orlo della psicosi collettiva."

"Contro l'asma mi ha detto,vero dea?"disse una ragazza verde che guardava gli scaffali con sopra delle scatole,oltre un bancone.

"Per Mor,si."disse Gabi "E non chiamarmi più dea."

La ragazza prese la scatola e la portò al bancone"Posso chiederle un favore,dea?

Vorrei liberarmi la coscienza.

Mi può ascoltare?"

"Tri...tu sai bene che ho smesso di usare poteri cosmici o altro."disse Gabi "Ho abbandonato il tempio 6 mesi fa.

Non ho più il ruolo di dea,non posso farlo."

"Tutte queste cose in giro."disse la ragazza singhiozzando "Ieri è venuto uno a parlare della fine del mondo e io ho un po' paura.

Ho bisogno che un'ente divino mi ascolti."

"Va bene..."disse Gabi.

Fauce era in uno studio con dentro ad una scrivania con un uomo seduto ad essa e in quel momento guardava un quadro appeso al muro.

"Ho capito tutto."disse l'uomo verde con una tazza in mano.

"Ah si?"disse Fauce.

"2 persone diverse mi hanno detto di aver visto in giro dei forestieri in queste ultime sere."disse l'uomo mentre Fauce si avvicinava "Non hanno saputo descrivermeli perché si muovono nell'ombra.

Furtivamente.

Non hanno fatto del male a nessuno...

E proprio questa è la chiave."

"Non capisco."disse Fauce.

"Si chiama ricognizione."disse l'uomo "È una strategia militare.

Mandi un corpo in perlustrazione,molto piccolo a dare un'occhiata in giro.

Non per attaccare,ma per valutare la situazione,per valutare l'entità del pericolo,per assicurarsi che la via sia libera..."

"Libera per cosa?"disse Fauce.

"Per gli altri che arriveranno."disse l'uomo.

"Già..."disse Fauce.

Mor e Alia erano ad un tavolo e il bambino leggeva il libro.

Alia bevve l'acqua "È contaminata."

"Ai."disse la donna in piedi accanto al tavolo "Sembra che quest'acqua non sia buona."

"No,l'acqua è buona."disse Mor leggendo "È Alia che è fissata con l'acqua da bere.

Lei è così da quando è nata.

È come se avesse un tic,solo che non è un tic."

"Dice sul serio?"disse la donna.

L'uomo colpì il video "E 13!"

I due bambini si spaventarono.

"Lo prendo."disse Mor.

"Ho detto 37 parolacce questa settimana."disse la ragazza nella farmacia "Ho detto vaf. 2 o 3 volte,ma la maggior parte erano..."merda" e "bastardo".

"Cesso" è una parolaccia?"

"Non so,dipende in che senso la usi."disse Gabi.

"Se dico : "On sei un cesso perché hai baciato Ar"?"disse lei.

"È una parolaccia."disse Gabi.

"Allora non sono 37,sono 71."disse lei.

Un uomo si affaccio da dietro Gabi.

Poco dopo Gabi raggiunse Fauce e i bambini che erano seduti ad un tavolo.

"C'era gente in farmacia?"disse Fauce.

"Non voglio che passiate neanche un minuto da soli con Tri."disse Gabi "Ci siamo capiti?"

Gabi osservò un uomo verde con un bastone di legno con in cima una pietra di cristallo e tutti lo fissarono.

"È lui vero?"disse Mor "Lo stregone."

"Si..."disse Fauce.

L'uomo li vide,poi andò via salendo su un carro.

"E chi è?"disse Alia.

Poco dopo il carretto era tornato a casa e il sole era ormai prossimo al tramonto.

Il trasmettitore che Mor aveva emanava dei suoni.

"Che cos'è?"disse Fauce voltandosi dietro dove erano i bambini.

"Un trasmettitore."disse Gabi.

"L'ho trovato in cantina."disse Mor.

"Dev'essere quello che hai lasciato tu."disse Gabi.

"Si,ricordo."disse Fauce.

"Lo uso come per comunicare."disse Mor mettendoselo vicino all'orecchio destro "Se fosse energia spirituale quella che prende?"

"Stupidaggini."disse Gabi.

"Prima non funzionava."disse Mor.

"Mor,dietro questi segni c'è un branco di spostati che non hanno mai avuto una ragazza in vita loro."disse Fauce voltandosi ancora "Trentenni alienati che si inventano dei codici tutti loro.

Analizzano la mitologia e fanno delle società segrete dove entrano altri che non hanno mai avuto una ragazza e fanno queste scemenze per sentirsi qualcuno.

È solo una bravata.

Spostati erano quelli del passato e spostati sono quelli di oggi."

Fauce vide Gabi che lo fissava poi lei si voltò "Giusto,sono scariche,Mor.

Alza il volume e vedrai."

Mor toccò la parte laterale "Sono delle parole."

"Perché non possono avere una ragazza?"disse la bambina.

"Me lo fai vedere per piacere?"disse Gabi allungando la mano e prendendo l'oggetto,poi fissò Fauce.

"Sono solo rumori."disse Fauce.

"È rotto,Mor."disse Gabi "Continua sempre a fare così.

Forse cambiando gli ingranaggi..."

"Potremmo perdere il segnale."disse Mor.

"Gli spostati questo vogliono."disse Fauce.

"Beh,sentite io scendo."disse Gabi scendendo dal carro e in quel momento un urlo disumano uscì dal macchinario.

"Nessuno si muova!"disse Mor e tutti si bloccarono accanto a carro,mentre la voce continuava ed emettere lamenti "Delle voci.

Avete sentito?

Era un'altra lingua però.

Tu hai sentito vero ,Fauce?"

"Io ho sentito,Mor."disse Alia.

"Probabilmente è un altro segnalatore."disse Gabi.

"Ma certo."disse Fauce allungando la mano "Me lo fai vedere?"

Appena entrambe le mani furono sull'oggetto si udì un urlo tremendo.

"Fermi!"disse Morgan.

"Capito perché non bisogna dare retta alle notizie?"disse Gabi "Perché poi la gente si fissa.

Io adesso lascio..."

"No,dea!"disse Alia.

"NON FARLO!"disse Mor.

"Si perde il segnale."disse Fauce.

"Non lo lasciare."disse Mor salendo sul carro da dietro "Più lo tieni in alto e meglio si sente."

Mor prese il trasmettitore e lo puntò in alto,mentre Fauce lo teneva con le mani assicurandosi che non cadesse.

Alia corse verso la parte posteriore del carro.

"Alia,non arrampicarti sul carro."disse Gabi che la prese il bracciò portandola verso Fauce "Vieni qui."

Appena Fauce le diede una mano,continuando a tenere Mor con l'altra, si udirono delle voci,una disumana e l'altra più umana.

"Fermi."disse Mor"Sono in 2 che parlano."

Poco dopo i suoni svanirono.

La notte seguente Gabi uscì dalla casa con una ciotola e vide il cane verde che guaiva e abbaiava furioso contro il campo,così so fermò a guardare.

Per poco il cane legato non le saltò addosso.

"Isa...ti sentirai una scema quando alla fine si scoprirà che era tutta una montatura."disse Gabi che si avvicinò lentamente al campo e vi entrò.

Camminò tra le piante,poi sentì un movimento e si voltò in due direzioni.

Camminò fino a giungere ad un sentiero interno e poi,dopo un po',arrivò al buco circolare immenso dove rimase per un po'.

"Guarda che non attacca."disse Gabi "Non sperare che io racconti alla gente di te e di quello che fai al mio campo!

Non diventerai famoso grazie a me!"

Gabi tornò indietro e arrivò alla stradina in mezzo al campo.

Sentì dei suoni alle sue spalle,poi si voltò e vide una gamba di metallo,lucida.

La gamba era identica a quella di una persona in carne,riproducendo ogni fattezza del corpo.

La gamba entrò rapidamente nell'altra parte del campo.

Gabi si mise a correre terrorizzata,poi entrò ne campo e raggiunse la casa.

Entrò ,guardò i bambini e si mise seduta ad una sedia di un tavolo,mettendo il braccio destro sul tavolo e tenendo la testa verso il basso.

I bambini giocavano nel lavello,mentre Fauce era nell'altra stanza,seduto di spalle e leggeva.

Dopo un po' i bambini si voltarono e smisero di giocare.

Mor si avvicinò e Gabi alzò la testa,mentre Fauce si voltava vedendola e alzandosi per raggiungerla.

"Va bene."disse Gabi voltandosi verso Fauce"Accendiamo gli schermi."

Gabi e Fauce si sedettero su un divano,mentre i bambini andavano ad accendere la tv.

Fu mostrato un video dove veniva fatto vedere il cielo con uno strano punto luminoso.

"È comparso 52 minuti fa."disse un voce che parlava "Le autorità confermano che non è un mezzo appartenente al governo.

Il primo avvistamento è stato fatto da un aereo,mentre la figura entrava nello spazio aereo della città.

È sfuggito al controllo radar di entrambi i paesi."

I 2 bambini erano davanti alla tv.

"Non erano degli spostati."disse Fauce.

"Bisogna registrarlo."disse Mor che prese una cassetta.

Alia prese la cassetta e se la strinse al petto "È il mio video."

"Senti,Alia,questo è molto più importante."disse Mor "Tutto quello che c'è scritto nei libri che diffamano i segni divini è tutto da cambiare.

È la storia del mondo futuro che vediamo sul video,in questo momento.

Dobbiamo registrala e tu la farai vedere ai tuoi figli e dirai: "Io c'ero".

Devi farlo per i tuoi figli."

"Il mio video no."disse Alia mentre lui cercava di prendere la cassetta.

"Gabi..."disse Mor.

"Prendine un'altra,Mor."disse Gabi sconvolta.

"Ho preso una delle tue,Fauce."disse lui che mise la cassetta.

Mor si mise seduto accanto a Fauce,mentre Alia andò a sedersi vicino sa Gabi.

"State vedendo un video in diretta dal nostro inviato."disse la voce "Le immagini non sono state manipolate o alterate in alcun modo.

Tutto quello che vede è vero.

È incredibile.

Tutto quello che c'è scritto sulla critica dei segni divini dovrà essere cambiato."

"Ve l'ho detto."disse Mor.

A notte fonda i bambini dormivano sul divano,appoggiati ai due.

Le luci erano spente,ma lo schermo acceso.

"Qualcuno penserà che è arrivata la fine del mondo."disse Fauce.

"Sicuramente."disse Gabi.

"Pensi che sia così?"disse Fauce.

"Certo."disse Gabi.

"Ma che dici?"disse Fauce.

"Non era la risposta che volevi?"disse Gabi.

"Non puoi far finta di essere quella di prima?"disse Fauce "Quando combattevi corpo a corpo usando il potere cosmico dentro di te?

Quando ci incoraggiavi?

Confortarmi un po'?"

"Gli uomini si dividono in 2 grandi gruppi."disse Gabi "Quando gli capita un colpo di fortuna...i primi ci vedono più che mera fortuna,più che mera coincidenza.

Lo vedono come un segno.

Come la prova che esiste davvero qualcuno lassù che veglia su di loro.

Per i secondi è solo un caso,un fausto... con un corso di circostanze.

Sono sicuro che quelli del secondo gruppo guardano quella luce con molto sospetto.

Per loro... questa situazione è metà e metà.

Può essere brutta e può essere bella.

Ma nel profondo sono convinti che qualunque cosa accada essi sono soli.

E questo li riempie di paura.

Si.

Si,ci sono uomini così.

Ma sono molto più numerosi quelli del primo gruppo.

In quella luce essi...scorgono il miracolo.

E nel profondo sono convinti che qualunque cosa avvenga...c'è sempre qualcuno lassù che li protegge.

E questo li riempie di speranza.

Ecco quello che devi chiederti è...che tipo di persona sei?

Sei di quelli che vedono segni,che vedono miracoli?

O pensi che sia solo il caso a governare il mondo?

In altri termini...è possibile che le coincidenze non esistano?"

"Una volta,nei momenti di pausa tra una conquista e l'altra di Thanos,ero andato su un mondo."disse Fauce "Sul divano con me c'era questa ragazza,bellissima e mi guardava.

Mi stavo chinando per baciarla quando mi accorgo di avere una caramella in bocca.

Così mi giro,me la tolgo dalla bocca,la butto in un bicchiere di carta vicino al divano,mi volto verso di lei e ,in quel preciso, momento lei si vomita addosso.

In quell'istante stesso ho capito...che era un miracolo.

Avrei potuto baciarla mentre vomitava.

Mi avrebbe segnato per tutta la vita.

Non mi sarei ripreso mai più.

Io sono un miracolato.

Quella luce è un miracolo."

"Se lo dici tu."disse Gabi.

"Per essere una dea sei alquanto dubbiosa."disse Fauce "Tu a quale tipo appartieni?"

"Ti senti confortato?"disse Gabi.

Fauce la guardò "Si,abbastanza."

"E allora che vuoi?"disse Gabi.

Lui si voltò.

"Non ti ho mai detto le ultime parole di Hela prima che...andasse via."disse Gabi "Ha detto "Ubbidisci."

I suoi occhi cominciavano a voltarsi verso un'altra parte.

Poi ha detto "Colpisci con forza".

Sai perché ha detto così?"

Fauce scosse la testa.

"Un ultimo ricordo."disse Gabi "Le è balenato in mente il ricordo che stavo per attaccare.

Non c'è nessuno che veglia su di noi,Fauce.

Siamo completamente soli."

Gabi guardò il video,poi si addormentò e sognò

FLASHBACK

Nel sogno Gabi era nella sala del trono e vedeva Proxima avvicinarsi.

"Che cosa ti hanno riferito?"disse Proxima.

"Che i chitauri stanno attaccando l'Isola Paradiso."disse Gabi.

"Infatti,hanno cominciato da poco."disse Proxima.

"E come vanno le cose?"disse lei.

"Li stanno tenendo impegnati."disse Proxima "Una parte di loro combatte il nuovo dio di Apokolips da un'altra parte,quindi sono anche divisi."

"Bene."disse Gabi"Hela è pronta a venire con noi?"

"Hela ha detto che non verrà con noi."disse Proxima.

Gabi si svegliò e vide che non c'era nessuno.

Lo schermo era stato portato via e a terra c'era un lungo cavo.

Lei lo seguì arrivando allo sgabuzzino sotto la scala ed entrando.

Trovò Fauce seduto che guardava il video.

"L'ho fatto per i bambini."disse Fauce "Stavano attaccati al video dalle 5 del mattino, cominciavano a fissarsi,come dici tu.

Dovrebbero giocare a nascondino o altro."

"Comunque hanno chiuso le scuole."disse Fauce indicando i video"Intanto ci sono stati sviluppi importanti."

"Hai chiamato il resto dell'ordine?"disse Gabi.

"No,non si riesce a contattare nessuno da stamattina."disse Fauce.

Lo schermo mostrava un cielo nuvoloso sopra una città.

"Che ore sono?"disse Gabi.

"Le 11,Terraxia."disse Fauce "Se n'è andato.

Ma non se n'è andato davvero.

È solo che noi non lo vediamo.

Stamattina presto un uccello è volato dove era la luce ieri sera,si è fermato di colpo in aria ed è precipitato giù.

L'hanno filmato e lo ritrasmettono continuamente.

Se lo guardi sembra quasi che abbia sbattuto contro un muro nel cielo.

L'hanno ritrovato con la testa fracassata e si pensa che lui abbia messo uno scudo invisibile,tipo un'illusione ottica.

È ancora lassù.

Fermo ne cielo.

Secondo qualcuno si starebbe spostando in varie parti del mondo,dappertutto,anche sopra di noi.

Una teoria sui segni..."

Gabi uscì e chiuse la porta.

"Potrebbero essere dei...dei punti di riferimento,un sistema per orientarsi a vista nella navigazione."disse Fauce "Coordinarsi.

Non è così assurdo."

Gabi osservò il campo dalla finestra,poi vide i due bambini seduti sul letto,con una specie di casco di carta in testa,con un punta diretta verso l'alto e rimase a guardarli.

I due avevano il libro sui segni divini aperto.

"Così non ci legge nel pensiero."disse Mor e Alia indicò la testa.

"Oh..."disse Gabi sedendosi sul letto "Oh ho capito."

Alia si spostò e Gabi pote sedersi.

"In questo libro c'è scritto tutto."disse Mor "Si parla di vari tipi di divinità.

Si dice che alcuni sono enti divini positivi che hanno poteri mistici.

Altri hanno poteri cosmici."

"Chi ha scritto questo libro?"disse Gabi afferrandolo.

"Veggenti perseguitati per le oro divulgazioni."disse Mor.

"E quindi sono blasfemi."disse Gabi.

"Se vuoi prendere in giro lasciamo perdere."disse Mor chiudendo il libro "E c'è poco da ironizzare,dato che nel libro si parla pure degli eterni di cui tu fai parte."

"Sono cose serie,sai?"disse Alia indicando i libro con la mano sinistra.

"Scusa non so che mi ha preso."disse Gabi.

"Ci sono dei disegni."disse Mor aprendo il libro "Il veggente Bimbù e altri..."

"Bimbù?"disse Gabi ironicamente.

"Senti..."disse Mor.

"Ah...ho solo chiesto il nome."disse Gabi.

"Con quel tono?"disse Mor "Dice che le entità divine possono passare sul piano materiale e far visite ai mortali per 2 ragioni.

O per vogliono aiutare oppure...o l'altra ragione...perché sono mostruosi.

Si sono stancati della calma del loro piano e vogliono sottomettere noi.

"Ah...scusa."disse Gabi che prese il libro completamente e vide dei disegni.

Alcuni raffiguravano esseri di luce,altri esseri d'ombra,altri ancora gli dei di quel pianeta,poi c'era un'enorme disegno di due pagine dove si vedeva una casa simile alla loro in fiamme,colpita da un raggio lanciato da una sagoma di luce a mezz'aria.

Intorno alla casa c'era un campo di granturco.

"Sembra quasi casa nostra,vero?"disse Gabi.

"Le finestre sono uguali."disse Alia.

"È strano."disse Mor.

I tre videro che c'erano tre cadaveri a terra in una zona senza grano.

Erano tre corpi carbonizzati di cui uno era molto più grande degli altri.

In quel momento suonò un telefono e tutti si spaventarono.

"Ah...adesso basta."disse Gabi chiudendo il libro "Con il veggente Bimbù continuiamo un'altra volta.

È meglio se ci calmiamo tutti e mangiamo un po' di frutta o qualcos'altro."

Gabi andò a rispondere "Pronto?"

"Eterna..."disse una voce,poi si udirono rumori e la comunicazione cessò.

"Pronto?"disse Gabi "Pronto?"

Gabi guardò verso una porta semi chiusa dentro cui vi era una statua di Hela,poi scese le scale.

Fauce aprì la porta dello sgabuzzino e si affacciò.

"Staro via qualche minuto."disse Gabi "Nessuno esca da questa casa,nessuno."

"Dove vai?"disse Fauce.

"A casa dello stregone."disse Gabi.

"Perché?"disse Fauce.

"Credo che fosse lui al telefono."disse Gabi.

Mor utilizzava il telescopio e guardava il cielo,con accanto la bambina.

"Tu non hai paura che succeda qualcosa vero,Mor?"disse Alia.

"Perché?"disse Mor "Hai i tuoi soliti presentimenti?"

Alia annuì.

"Quelli brutti?"disse Mor e lei annuì "Sta tranquilla,Alia,ti proteggerò io."

Lei lo abbracciò "Non voglio che tu muori,Mor."

"Perché doveri morire?"disse Mor che la guardò "Perché dovrei morire?"

Gabi andò a bussare alla porta di una casa,ma nessuno rispose,così andò a vedere da una finestra e vide che era tutto a soqquadro.

Voltandosi vide lo stregone su un carretto.

Gabi si avvicinò "Ciao,Rem."

Gabi vide che sul carretto era pieno di roba e che lo stregone era ferito "Che successo?"

"Mi ero scritto il suo numero per chiamarla."disse l'altro "Sono 6 mesi che è accanto al telefono.

Quando ho capito chi c'era nel boschetto dietro casa mia,perso dal panico,ho fatto il suo numero.

Grazie per essere venuta."

"Prego,Rem."disse Gabi.

"Tornavo stanco morto dal lavoro."disse Rem "C'erano molte persone che mi chiedevano di predirgli il futuro.

Non mi ero mai spaventato per nulla.

Mai successo."

"Rem..."disse Gabi.

"Non ho incontrato neanche un carro sulla strada."disse lui "Se non fossi tornato,a questo punto sarei a posto,invece e dovuto succedere proprio in quei 10,15 secondi che quella cosa s muoveva.

Pensavo che chiedendo aiuto ad un essere divino sarebbe stato utile,ma ora non ne sono così sicuro.

Penso che se qualcuno è in grado di fare cose come quelle,potrebbe dare seri problemi anche a te."

Lui prese le briglie del carro.

"Rem,aspetta, dove vai?"disse Gabi.

"Vado al lago."disse Rem "Da quanto ho capito,tutti questi posti con i cerchi nel suolo sono diffusi nel mondo ad intervalli irregolari.

Ci sono zone dove non ci sono e zone dove ce ne sono.

Secondo me sono per qualcosa che dovrà arrivare in questi posti.

Ho avvertito una frequenza astrale che partiva da questi luoghi verso qualcosa.

Peggio di qui non può essere."

"Hai visto qualcosa,Rem?"disse Gabi.

"So quanti problemi ti ho dato."disse Rem "Tu hai abbandonato il tempio per le mie proteste.

Non vada oltre il boschetto dietro casa mia.

Lui è li,ho provato a mettere una barriera di energia mistica,ma l'ha disintegrata."

Il carro si mosse.

Gabi si voltò verso la casa e il boschetto dietro.

Fauce era nel ripostiglio,si svegliò e vede lo schermo dove una donna verde parlava.

"L'inquietante filmato è stato registrato poco fa."disse la donna "Il filmato risulta autentico ad un primo giudizio.

Vi avvertiamo che sono immagini che possono turbare."

Il filmato mostrò dei bambini che si stavano raggruppando dentro una casa e la videocamera inquadrava qualcosa che si muoveva tra i cespugli,oltre i tavoli.

Fauce si avvicinò allo schermo sconvolto.

L'immagine mostrò dei bambini correre verso une finestra che dava su un lungo corridoio con le piante in fondo sul lato destro.

"Forza bambini."disse Fauce "Andate via."

"L'ho visto!"disse il bambino "L'ho visto!

È li dietro!

È li dietro!"

Dalla vegetazione uscì un uomo di metallo argenteo,luminoso, calvo,snello,con il metallo che riproduceva perfettamente tutti i lineamenti del corpo.

Aveva una serie di simboli neri messi in verticale sul vico che passavano sopra e sotto gli occhi andando verso la parte posteriore della mascella.

I simboli sopra gli occhi andavano verso la parte posteriore della testa e poi scendevano ai lati del collo fino ad una linea nera orizzontale a metà collo.

Sulla nuca c'era una serie di simboli neri verticali.

I muscoli all'inizio delle spalle aveva una linea nera che li circondava,seguendo i lineamenti e,internamente,c'erano dei simboli che seguivano le linea.

All'inizio del petto,in orizzontale,c'erano gli stessi simboli neri,poi c'erano due linee nere che dalla vita andavano verso l'alto,fino al pettorale,poi andavano in basso al centro della pancia e si univano formando una punta che andava verso il basso e nella parte superiore alla linea c'erano i simboli.

Gli avambracci avevano tra linee circolari nere orizzontali e una sequenza verticale di simboli.

L'essere camminò scomparendo dietro la curva e i bambini urlarono.

Fauce urlò,si mise una mano sulla bocca, e si alzò dalla sedia mettendosi con le spalle al muro,poi si mise di nuovo la mano destra sulla bocca.

Il video fu ritrasmesso,lui riprese la sedia,si mise vicino al video sconvolto e l'immagine fu fermata nel momento in cui l'uomo vedeva l'essere argentato.

Gabi uscì dal boschetto e vide l'enorme buco.

Avvicinandosi vide una luce biancastra in fondo che si muoveva.

"Mi senti?"disse Gabi e la luce si fermò lasciandola sorpresa "Sono...sono delle forze armate di questo mondo.

Non sono sola,ci sono altri soldati fuori.

Voglio parlare con te.

Abbiamo scoperto la montatura.

Siamo già passati a prendere altri amici tuoi con il trasmettitore."

Gabi chiuse gli occhi rendendosi conto di aver sbagliato "Con il trasmettitore..."

Terraxia osservò la luce "Dimmi come ti chiami e perché l'hai fatto e avrai lo stesso trattamento degli altri.

Non finire male figliolo."

La luce rimase immobile.

Gabi si mise accucciata sul bordo e si sporse,poi si alzò mettendosi in ginocchio,poi illuminò la mano destra di luce azzurra,la guardò e si accucciò mandando la luce nel buco,poi si accucciò a ancora,ma la luce era lontana.

Poco dopo si rialzò e se ne andò,ma dopo pochi passi si fermò,guardò il buco e tornò indietro,illuminando la mano e affacciandosi ancora.

Un onda d'urto uscì dal buco,facendola cadere all'indietro.

Gabi lanciò un raggio le buco,dalla mano illuminata e si udì un urlo,poi la luce uscì fuori dal buco,così lei iniziò ad urlare.

Degli uccelli si sollevarono dal campo.

Gabi tornò a casa e chiuse la porta,trovando Fauce e gli altri due seduti sul divano.

"La sua pelle era come d'argento."disse Fauce.

Gabi si mise sulla scala "Dimmi una cosa,Mor.

Quel libro che hai...non precisano per caso che succederebbe se l'entità divina fosse negativa?"

"Si."disse lui "Che forse ci attaccherebbe,affrontandoci e vincendo in poco tempo.

"Ma dove avranno preso certe informazioni è ridicolo."disse Gabi "Che altro dice il libro?"

"Che l'attacco può finire solo in 2 modi."disse Mor "1:combatte e viene sconfitto e allora dovrà ritornare centinaia o migliaia di anni dopo."

"E il secondo?"disse Gabi.

"Vince."disse Mor.

"E quel cerchio che sembra identico al nostro?"disse Gabi.

"Beh...quella è la parte peggiore."disse Mor "Viene detto poco,ma tutte le fonti parlano di estinzione planetaria."

"Estinzione planetaria?"disse Gabi.

"Si."disse Mor.

"Scusa,ma che...che libro è?"disse Fauce.

"Succede veramente."disse Gabi "C'è una teoria secondo cui quei buchi sono fatti per qualcosa che deve arrivare.

Pensiamoci,forse staremo meglio da un'altra parte."

"Mi sembra una balla."disse Mor "Qui o li non credo cambi."

Gabi si alzò e si avvicinò "L'ho visto dietro la casa di Rem."

Tutti rimasero sbalorditi.

"Almeno ho visto la sagoma."disse Gabi "Non ne son sicura,ma credo proprio che volesse farmi del male.

Allora,o crediamo alla teoria delle buche e facciamo i bagagli e andiamo,oppure mettiamo degli incantesimi di protezione sulla casa.

Rimaniamo qui asserragliati in casa e aspettiamo.

Forse sto un po' esagerando,ma non me ne importa niente.

Comunque sia staremo insieme.

Chi è a favore del lago alzi la mano."

Alia e Gabi alzarono la mano.

"Bene."disse Gabi "Chi è per restare qui alzi la mano."

Mor e Fauce alzarono la mano.

"Beh...il mio voto vale doppio."disse Gabi.

"MA PERCHÉ!?"disse Mor alzandosi con rabbia "NON È GIUSTO!"

"Mor,calmati ti prego."disse Gabi "Ho diritto a 2 voti perché rappresento anche vostra madre."

"Senti,non si sa ancora niente."disse Mor "Qui siamo al sicuro comunque.

E qui voglio rimanere.

Come quando c'era la mamma."

"Questo non centra niente."disse Gabi.

"Io voglio cambiare voto."disse Alia.

"Non puoi cambiare voto."disse Gabi.

"Chi è a favore per restare a casa alzi la mano."disse Mor e tutti e 3 alzarono la mano.

"Ridicolo."disse Gabi.

"Hai perso."disse Mor "3 a 2."

Mor si sedette,poi Gabi si mise seduta vicino a lui.

"Bisogna fare incantesimi su tutta la casa e su tutte le entrate."disse Gabi.

"E tu credi che serva a qualcosa?"disse Fauce "Non abbiamo a che fare con un nemico comune."

"Almeno verrà rallentato."disse Gabi "Quanto ci metterà la navetta a venire a prenderci?"

"Una settimana."disse Fauce.

Fauce usci dall'abitazione in cui era e si diresse verso la casa principale,poi guardò il campo,sollevò un sasso con la mente e lo scagliò lontano.

I due bambini verdi erano nello stanzino davanti allo schermo "Le notizie che riceviamo ci arrivano direttamente da varie parti del mondo."

"Gabi!"disse Mor "Fauce!"

I due arrivarono.

"Le ultime devastazioni sono avvenute pochi minuti fa."disse la voce.

"Sono 276 gli attacchi subiti da chi si avvicinava i buchi tentando di distruggerli."disse Mor"Dicono che tra un'ora arriveranno 400.

Sembra che la luce si fermi a circa un miglio dei buchi ogni volta."

"Gli servono per qualche scopo."disse Fauce "Non sono simboli.

Lo avremo al massimo ad un miglio da noi."

"Gabi."disse Mor.

"Si."disse Gabi.

"Dicono che è fase immediatamente precedente ad una manovra d'attacco."disse Mor "Mi ero sbagliato.

È negativo."

"Continuò a mettere incantesimi sulle finestre."disse Gabi che andò via.

Fauce si mise accanto ai bambini "Ehi.

Tutto bene."

"È apparso un segno che prediceva la fine del mondo."disse Mor.

"Non aver paura."disse Fauce.

"Non ci farai succedere niente,vero?"disse Mor.

"Ci puoi giurare."disse Fauce.

"Perché non sei tu l'eterno?"disse Mor.

"Che cos'hai detto?"disse Fauce "Non provare mai più a dire una cosa del genere.

Mai più."

Gabi guardò fuori da una finestra,poi materializzò una tenda nera che la coprì.

La notte scese e tutte le finestre erano coperte.

Gabi era seduta al piano di sopra e guardava le scale.

Fauce li raggiunse uscendo da una delle camere.

"Dormiremo tutti nel soggiorno."disse Gabi.

"Si,ma l'animale?"disse Mor.

"Andiamo a legarla nel fienile dopo cena."disse Gabi.

"Preparo da mangiare?"disse Fauce.

"Concordo."disse Gabi sorridendo "Io mi faccio un bel piatto.

Doppio piatto.

Voi avete qualche idea per la cena?"

"Si."disse Mor.

Poco dopo erano tutti ad un tavolo e la cucina era piena di piatti.

Gabi era a capotavola,a sinistra c'era Fauce,con Mor accanto e dall'altra parte c'era Alia.

"Beh?"disse Gabi "Allora che vi prende?

Mangiate."

"È meglio se ricominci ad usare i tuoi poteri."disse Mor "Riprendi il ruolo che avevi."

"No."disse Gabi.

"Perché no?"disse Mor.

"Ho detto niente poteri."disse Gabi.

"Alia ha un brutto presentimento."disse Mor.

"Ho fatto un sogno,dea."disse Alia.

"Ho detto niente poteri."disse Gabi "Mangiate."

"Ti odio."disse Mor.

"Va bene."disse Gabi.

"Ti disperi sempre per la perdita che hai avuto."disse Mor con gli occhi lucidi"Secondo me tu hai fatto morire Hela."

"Mor..."disse Fauce.

Gabi iniziò a singhiozzare,ma senza perdere la calma "Non spreco più nemmeno un minuto della mia vita a combattere.

No,nemmeno un minuto."

Alia iniziò a piangere.

"È chiaro?"disse Gabi "E adesso mangiamo in santa pace.

Nessuno deve impedirci di godercela!

Mangiate!

NON PIANGERE!"

"Terraxia..."disse Fauce.

"LASCIALA STARE!"disse Mor.

"Va bene."disse Gabi "Visto che non mangiate,voglio assaggiare un po' di tutto."

Gabi iniziò a prendere una parte di cibo da altri piatti,poi si mise a piangere.

Mor si alzò e la abbracciò,poi Alia fece lo stesso.

Gabi afferrò Fauce e tutti si abbracciarono.

Il trasmettitore iniziò ad emettere suoni.

Tutti andarono alla porta "È qui."

Fauce si mise davanti ad una parete con entrambe le mani allungate e generò un campo di forza sul muro,poi pronunciò anche degli incantesimi.

Gabi si affacciò ad una finestra spostando leggermente la tenda nera.

"Terraxia,svelta."disse Fauce.

Gabi chiuse la porta della camera al piano di sopra e tutti e due fecero incantesimi.

Gabi si voltò verso i due bambini dietro di loro.

"Lo sai che dicevano tutti quando sei nata,Alia?"disse Gabi "Sei uscita dalla pancia della mamma senza piangere.

Hai spalancato gli occhi e hai guardato in giro per tutta la stanza.

Avevi degli occhi così grandi e belli.

Le altre signore sono rimaste senza fiato.

Letteralmente senza fiato.

E dicevano "Oh,sembra un angelo.

Non abbiamo mai visto una bambina così bella".

E poi sai che è successo?"

Alia si avvicinò e Gabi si mise in ginocchio "Ti hanno messo sul tavolo per lavarti.

E tu hai alzato gli occhi e mi hai sorriso.

Dicono che i bambini appena nati non sorridono.

Tu hai sorriso."

Alia sorrise.

"Andiamo di sotto."disse Gabi che la prese in braccio,mentre sulla porta si incideva da solo un simbolo.

I due scesero di sotto e sentirono le urla dell'animale.

"Ci siamo scordati."disse Mor.

Improvvisamente ci fu boato e l'animale non fu più udito.

"Spengiamo le luci."disse Fauce.

"Lui sa già che siamo qui."disse Gabi.

Improvvisamente si udì un boato dalla parte opposta della casa e tutti si votarono,poi si udì un suono provenire dalla porta d'ingresso e tutti si voltarono.

"Dea!"disse Mor.

Gabi si mise in ginocchio e mise le braccia sulle spalle di Mor "Sai che è successo quando sei nato tu?"

"Sei uscito e la mamma perdeva sangue."disse Gabi "E i dottori ti hanno portato via di corsa prima che tuo padre ti vedesse."

Si sentirono dei passi sul tetto.

"È sul tetto."disse Fauce "Ha superato già le prime barriere."

"Mentre la medicavano lei non faceva che chiedere di te."disse Gabi.

Improvvisamente si sentì un suono di roba che cadeva.

"È entrato."disse Fauce.

"Lui voleva che ti vedesse per prima perché,poverina,ti aveva sognato per tutta la vita."disse Gabi"E quando si è sentita meglio ti hanno portato da lei.

E ti hanno messo tra le sue braccia.

Lei ti ha guardato e tu l'hai guardata.

E siete rimasti a guardarvi per un sacco di tempo.

E poi ti ha detto piano,piano… "Ciao Mor.

Io sono la tua mamma.

Sei come ti avevo sognato".

Fauce si mise sulle scale e vide che c'era una porticina sul soffitto che non era stata segnata "Quella non l'abbiamo trattata."

I due si rifugiarono in cantina dove Gabi chiuse la porta e mise le mani verso di essa formando una barriera di energia mentale "L'incantesimo più potente che hai."

"Ci colpirà l'anima."disse Mor.

"Spaventi tua sorella."disse Gabi.

"Sono già spaventata."disse Mor.

Gabi sentì un suono fuori dalla porta.

"Fauce?"disse Gabi.

"Sto pensando."disse Fauce.

Si udì una pressione sulla porta e Gabi incrementò la barriera.

"Non sono ancora pronta."disse Gabi "Fauce..."

"TROVATO!"disse Fauce che allungò le mani verso la porta.

Un'onda d'urto fece esplodere le lampade.

"DEA!"urlò Alia.

Mor prese una torcia,la accese e vide i due con le mani puntate verso la porta.

"Dov'è Alia?"disse Gabi.

Fauce e Mor iniziarono a guardare e la trovarono dietro una specie di armadio.

"Io sto bene,Mor."disse Alia.

Si udirono dei rumori ovunque.

Improvvisamente si udirono dei boati e tutti si voltarono verso la porta.

Gabi si avvicinò e ci mise la mano sinistra sopra,poi si voltò verso di loro "Sta solo facendo chiasso.

Non cerca di entrare.

Perché farà così?"

"Per attirarci verso la porta."disse Fauce.

L'ultimo boato fece sussultare la porta e Gabi allungò le mani.

"Vuole distrarci."disse Gabi.

"Da cosa?"disse Fauce.

"Il libro dice che le entità sono molto intelligenti."disse Mor "Riuscira ad entrare."

"Mor,dammi la torcia."disse Gabi e il bambino la fece rotolare sul pavimento,poi Fauce si avvicinò"In questa cantina scaricavano del materiale.

Deve esserci uno scivolo."

I due si divisero e iniziarono setacciare il muro.

"Sento dell'aria."disse Gabi.

"Anch'io."disse Fauce.

"Sta aumentando."disse Gabi.

"È qui vicino."disse Fauce.

I due arrivarono ad una grata di ferro con Mor davanti.

"Che c'è?"disse Mor.

Una mano di metallo gli afferrò una parte del viso,poi i due corsero facendo cadere la torcia.

"TIRA!"disse Gabi.

"SI!"disse Fauce.

"TIRA!"disse Gabi "L'HO PRESO!"

La torcia fu colpita e rotolò illuminando le gambe di Alia che la raccolse e vide che i poteri mentali di Fauce staccavano pezzi dal muro e li mettevano davanti alla grata,poi si sedette di schiena al muro e illuminò Mor che era sulle gambe di Gabi che respirava a fatica.

"Non abbiamo la sua medicina."disse Gabi"Non aver paura.

Senti il mio torace come si gonfia e si sgonfia.

Respira con me."

"Questo l'ho sognato."disse Alia.

"Non mollare."disse Gabi "Lo so che soffri.

Passerà.

Passerà."

Il ragazzo continuò a respirare.

"Non puoi farmi questo di nuovo."disse Gabi "Quanto ti odio.

Quanto ti odio."

Alia si mise seduta sulle gambe di Fauce.

"Se hai paura è peggio."disse Gabi "Sii più forte della paura.

Passerà,credici che passerà.

Credici.

Devi solo aspettare.

L'aria arriverà,credici.

Non dobbiamo aver paura,tra un po' sarà tutto finito.

Ecco che arriva.

Non aver paura.

Ecco l'aria che arriva.

Non aver paura,Mor.

Senti il mio torace.

Senti come si gonfia e si sgonfia.

Respira con me.

Insieme.

L'aria ci entra nei polmoni.

Insieme,Mor.

Insieme.

Siamo una sola vita."

"Dobbiamo risparmiare le batterie."disse Fauce e i due spensero le torce.

Gabi sognò quando parlava con Proxima nella stanza del trono.

FLASHBACK

"Ha detto che deve fare delle cose."disse Proxima "Che non può restare con te ora."

"Che cos'hai detto?"disse Gabi che divenne triste.

"Non abbiamo ancora iniziato l'attacco perché voleva che andassi da lei che potesse parlarti finché è ancora qui.

E temo che non resterà per molto."

"Capisco."disse Gabi.

FINE FLASHBACK

Gabi aprì gli occhi.

"La gente pensa che sia venuto qui per prendere il pianeta."disse la voce "Balle.

Vi dico che non è così.

Io e un mio amico lo abbiamo visto."

Le lampadine c'erano di nuovo.

"Ho trovato un pacco di lampadine."disse Fauce.

"Ha solo difeso le zone dove ci sono i crateri."disse la voce "Nessuno mi crede,ma non è venuto per questo mondo,ma per prepararlo.

Sta facendo qualcosa per qualcun altro.

È un miracolo che stia disfacendo ciò che ha fatto."

"Se ne va?"disse Gabi.

"Così dicono."disse Fauce.

"Quanto tempo abbiamo dormito?"disse Gabi.

"12 ore quasi."disse Fauce.

"Ma se ne va?"disse Gabi.

"Sta disfacendo il suo operato da questa mattina."disse Fauce "Come spaventato da qualcosa."

Gabi si alzò "Perché sta fuggendo?"

"Qualcuno deve aver trovato un modo per combatterlo."disse Fauce "Avrà anche lui un punto debole.

Non credevi che l'avremmo scampata vero?"

"No."disse Gabi.

"Non hai neanche provato a combattere,malgrado tutta la tua forza."disse Fauce "Ti sei solo rintanata.

Senti,ci sono cose che tollero e altre che non tollero.

Una che proprio non tollero...è vedere che la figlia di Thanos,che è tutto quello che vorrei essere io...non ha più fede in niente.

Ho visto i tuoi occhi ieri sera.

E d'ora in avanti non voglio più vedere degli occhi così.

Intesi?

Dico sul serio."

"D'accordo."disse Gabi.

I due si voltarono verso Mor che dormiva.

"È da un po' che sta così."disse Fauce "Ha bisogno della medicina e tu non avevi imparato ad utilizzare il tuo potere per guarire."

"Hanno detto niente della nostra zona?"disse Gabi.

"Questa zona è catalogata come libera."disse Fauce "Ma chi ce lo assicura?"

"È stato troppo provato."disse Gabi "Un'altra crisi in queste condizioni..."

"Lo so."disse Fauce "Ma prima di aprire la porta dobbiamo essere sicuri."

Gabi andò a prendere il trasmettitore da Mor e vide che none metteva segnali o voci.

"Per me va bene."disse Fauce.

"Anche per me."disse Gabi.

Gabi aprì la porta e Fauce salì di sopra lentamente,sentendo la tv accesa,si allontanò,poi tornò indietro e fece cenno con la testa.

Gabi salì al piano di sopra con Mor in braccio.

"Dagli al medicina."disse Gabi dando Mor in braccio a Fauce.

"Tu dove andrai?"disse Fauce.

"A prendere il guanto."disse Gabi "Distruggerò quell'essere con le mie mani."

"Finalmente."disse Fauce.

Poco dopo Gabi era in aperta campagna.

La zona era divisa in vari rettangoli,separati da strisce di terra.

Dall'acqua uscivano delle piantine poste ad intervalli regolari.

Oltre questi rettangoli c'era una casa di legno con delle scale davanti,delle colonne di legno e un tetto a triangolo.

Non aveva il muro davanti e quello di dietro.

Oltre la casa c'era un prato con un bosco poco oltre.

Gabi era su una delle strisce di terra,poi si voltò e vide l'uomo di metallo nell'acqua,rimanendo a guardarlo per un po'.

Terraxia gli si avvicinò e sferrò un pugno destro,ma l'essere allungò la mano sinistra in avanti,mettendo l'indice e il medio verso l'alto,tenendoli uniti e parò il pugno che provocò un'onda d'urto.

L'essere non si mosse neppure,mentre Gabi spalancava gli occhi.

L'uomo di metallo apri la mano sinistra verso di lei che fu scagliata all'indietro,lasciando una scia sull'acqua mentre ci volava sopra e andò contro la parte frontale del tetto della casa.

L'onda d'urto fracassò parti del tetto e una delle 2 colonne di legno si ruppe.

Il petto,la pancia e il braccio sinistro non avevano più l'abito verde,mentre sulla spalla e sul fianco destro erano rimasti dei brandelli e anche sul bicipite destro c'erano dei filamenti della manica.

Gabi rimase in ginocchio e penso a Hela.

FLASHBACK

Hela era in un corridoio di metallo scuro e Gabi la raggiunse.

"Ciao tesoro."disse Hela.

"Ciao amore."disse Gabi.

"Ho delle cose da fare."disse Hela.

"Va bene."disse Gabi "Ma perché non mi dici che cosa?"

"Tu devi pensare a compiere il tuo fato."disse Hela "Di a Nuka di smetterla di litigare con sua sorella."

"Glie lo dirò."disse Gabi.

"Di a Vitani di dare ascolto a sui fratello."disse Hela "Avrà sempre cura di lei."

"Glie lo dirò."disse Gabi.

"Di all'Ordine Nero di ubbidire ad ogni tuo ordine."disse Hela "Devono seguiti sempre."

"Lo farò."disse Gabi.

"E di a Gabi..."disse Hela.

"Sono qui,amore."disse Gabi.

"Di a Gabi di colpire forte."disse Hela che si voltò e scomparve in un portale verde.

FINE FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Gabi e Fauce erano sul divano e parlavano mentre i bambini dormivano.

"Quello che devi chiederti è che tipo di persona sei."disse Gabi "Sei di quelli che vedono segni?

Che vedono miracoli?

O pensi che sia solo in caso a governare il mondo?

È possibile... che le coincidenze non esistano?"

FINE FLASHBACK

Gabi guardò il pavimento e vide le tegole di legno.

"Colpisci forte."disse la voce di Hela.

In quel momento Gabi ebbe la visione di Hela "Gabi.

Colpisci forte."

Terraxia trapassò le tegole del pavimento prendendo il guanto rovinato e con tutte le pietre, mise il guanto,afferrò la parte in piedi della colonna spezzata con la mano destra,mise il piede sinistro e terra,mantenendo il ginocchio destro a terra e mise l'avambraccio sinistro sulla gambe sinistra.

L'essere materializzò una lunga tavola d'argento accanto a se.

Gabi corse fuori arrivò a pochi metri da lui spiccò un salto,restando a mezz'aria,illuminò tutte le pietre del guanto,chiudendo il pugno e allungò la mano verso di lui.

Centinaia di pezzi di terreno e alberi furono sradicati e scagliati contro l'essere che allungò la mano sinistra in avanti.

La tavola di metallo si mise a mezz'aria in verticale.

Dalla tavola partirono delle onde d'urto circolari che si protrassero in avanti e allo stesso tempo tutti gli alberi e le piante furono mandate nel centro della tavola che le assorbì.

L'uomo di metallo salì sulla tavola e gli volò contro afferrandola alla gola con il braccio sinistro e sollevandola,poi gli afferrò il mignolo e l'anulare sinistro con la mano destra,mentre lei gli afferrava il polso del braccio sinistro.

L'essere di metallo la portò tra le nubi e poi fuori dall'atmosfera terrestre dove perse i sensi.

L'essere la lasciò fluttuare nello spazio,le sfilò il guanto,si mise seduto sulla tavola,lasciando pendere la gamba sinistra e dal suo palmo destro uscirono decine di piccoli raggi azzurri che tennero il guanto davanti a lui.

Gabi aprì gli occhi,afferrò il guanto,se lo mise,chiuse il pugno,illuminò la pietra azzurra e un portale si aprì alle spalle dell'essere che venne risucchiato.

La gravità del pianeta fece cadere Gabi a terra e poco dopo uscì dal cratere fumante.


End file.
